Elecciones
by Asumi-chan
Summary: Spoiler HP7 Una serie de Drabbles sobre Teddy, Albus y Scorpius. Por que no son nuestras habilidades lo que deciden nuestro camino, sino nuestras elecciones. A partir de la Segunda Temporada de Victoire, Rose y Lily.
1. Partida

_**Advertencia: Contiene Spoiler y personajes del séptimo libro**_

**_Partida _**

_Un niño fruncía el ceño ligeramente en el andén 9 y ¾, donde su abuela mantenía una maternal sonrisa en su rostro y le limpiaba la cara tiernamente. Tenía el cabello de color turquesa y los ojos de color miel, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido por el gesto de su abuela que parecía a punto de saltársele las lágrimas. Era una mujer bastante mayor, parecía orgullosa de ver a su pequeño ahí dispuesto a ir a Hogwarts, el niño tan solo bufaba y miró a donde su padrino se encontraba con su hijo mayor entre los brazos._

_- Y recuerda Teddy no te metras en líos, o por lo menos no en demasiados – habló con calma Harry Potter. _

_- Pero... – algo avergonzado – pero yo... no se si... – se miró los pies. _

_- No te preocupes Teddy, seguro que serás un gran mago, tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti – dijo su abuela mientras se secaba las pequeñas lágrimas que forzaban su salida._

_- Pero abuela... ¿y si no me seleccionan? – se tocó nervioso el cabello – soy raro._

_- No eres raro – dijo el pequeño que estaba entre los brazos de su padre – Teddy no es raro, tiene un color de pelo muy bonito ¿a que sí papa? – sonrió – por cierto ¿puedo subir al tren? – juntado sus manos. _

_- Cuando seas mayor subirás a el James, cuando recibas la carta – el pequeño infló sus cachetes indignado._

_- ¡Pero falta mucho tiempo para eso! – se quejó. _

_- Aún queda mucho tiempo James, cálmate – dijo la esposa de Harry, Ginny – cuando cumpláis los once tanto tú como Albus y Lily iréis a Hogwarts.._

_- ¡Yo quiero ir ahora! – su padre negó con la cabeza y se fijó de nuevo en Teddy._

_- Sé que te lo hemos dicho muchas veces, pero atiende Teddy – soltando a su hijo y poniéndose a la altura del niño – tus padres fueron unas personas estupendas, de las mejores que he conocido, tu padre era un excelente mago y aunque fuese un licántropo quería a tu madre y te quería a ti, era una gran persona al igual que tu madre que era una excelente bruja y metamorfamaga, al igual que tú.– Teddy sonrió con algo de pena – Murieron para que tú vivieses en un mundo tranquilo y seguro que estarán y están muy orgullosos de ti, ser diferente no es malo Teddy, eso es lo que hace que las personas sean únicas y especiales – los ojos claros del pequeño se encontraron con los del mayor. _

_- Me gustaría que no se hubiesen ido – con una sonrisa de pena._

_- A mi tampoco, pero eso no se puede cambiar – negó con la cabeza – ahora sube a ese tren, tu abuela y yo te enviaremos una lechuza y estaremos esperando noticias tuyas en cuanto te seleccionen. _

_- ¿Y si voy a Slytherin? – con algo de temor, no le gustaba esa casa, pero entonces su abuela rió._

_- Ser un Slytherin no es ser malo, yo fui a Slytherin – con algo parecido al orgullo en su voz – tu abuelo Ted fue a Ravenclaw, tu madre a Hufflepuff y tu padre de Gryffindor, en nuestra familia hemos variado bastante – sonrió la mujer – quedes donde quedes estaríamos orgullosos de ti, yo lo estoy ya._

_- Abuela... – viendo como la mujer se acercaba y le daba un abrazo. _

_- Eres un gran chico, cariño – apretándolo fuerte – seguro que haces amigos pronto y ven que gran chico eres – el chico se sonrojó. _

_- Bueno... – poniendo un pie en el escalón – nos veremos en navidades – algo nervioso. _

_- No lo dudes, tendremos la casa adornada y lista cuando regreses – dijo Harry. _

_- Las navidades las pasará en casa con su abuela, Harry – sonrió amable._

_- Venga... ¿le vas a impedir visitar a su padrino Andrómeda? – como si fuera obvio. _

_- No, pero se queda conmigo – sentenció la mujer haciendo que su nieto riera antes de que sonara el silbato del tren y las puertas empezaban a cerrarse, muchos alumnos curiosos miraron por la ventana al hombre que estaba con sus tres hijos y esposa, murmurando entre ellos. _

_Teddy se quedó observando como el tren cogía velocidad mientras buscaba un compartimiento, corrió hacia el último vagón donde parecía haber asientos libres y entró en una cabina vacía y se asomó rápidamente por la ventanilla para despedirse de su familia que aún permanecían en el andén. Cuando el humo se fue disolviendo en el horizonte y el tren giró se perdió de vista, Harry suspiró y Andrómeda lanzó algo parecido a un sollozo pero sonriendo, los hijos de Harry miraban curiosos el tren, James enfurruñado, Albus con los ojos abiertos y la pequeña Lily jugaba con un ciervo de peluche en su carrito. El pequeño de ojos verdes tironeó un par de veces de la manga de su padre bajo una expectación absoluta._

_- ¿Qué ez Zlyzerin? – pronunció forzosamente y su padre solo sonrió levemente, iba a tener que contarles a sus hijos una historia muy larga. _

_**Continuará...**_

_**Bueno... me he enamorado de Teddy, de Albus y de Scorpius xD. Se me ha ocurrido ir haciendo una serie de Drabbles de estos personajes de si vida en Hogwarts y fuera de ella n.n espero que este pequeño capítulo os haya dejado con ganas de más, me pondré a hacer los siguientes, como la selección de Teddy, la vida de Hogwarts, etc n.n. Y también sobre Albus y sobre Scorpius cuando se me acaben los temas con el pequeño Teddy : P es que son mas cucos... bueno, ojala os haya gustado. Recordad un fics con reviews es un fics feliz, un fics feliz es la autora contenta lo que significa actualizaciones. Gracias por leerlo, muchísimas gracias n.n**_


	2. Casas

_**Casas** _

_Harry Potter llegó a casa mientras que sus hijos correteaban alegremente alrededor suyo, su hija pequeña tan solo estaba en una cuna jugando con sus muñecos intentando coger uno que se le había caído fuera. Ginny salió de la cocina y sonrió levemente yendo a atender a la pequeña que al parecer imposible coger el muñeco se había puesto a llorar. Su madre fue a coger el muñeco y a dárselo mientras la acunaba en sus brazos para calmarla, Harry sonrió con desgana viendo como los niños permanecían corriendo alrededor suyo, parecían mas hiperactivos de lo normal._

_- ¡Papi tienes que contarlo lo prometiste! – gritó James que había pasado de dar vueltas a tironearle fuertemente hacia el sofá - ¡lo prometiste, lo prometiste! – acusándolo con el dedo. _

_- ¿Lo prometí? – ahora mismo no acordándose de que era mirando a su mujer en busca de ayuda, y ella solo sonrió divertida cargando a Lily._

_- ¡Zi papi! – contestó Albus – Prometizte que noz hablaríaz zobre laz cazaz de Hogwartz, zobre Zlyzerin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff – le recordó su hijo pequeño._

_- Oh eso... sí, me acuerdo – sentándose en el sofá mientras su hijo mayor se tiraba sobre él. _

_- Pues vamos papi, cuéntanos sobre las casas venga – mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos marrones claros. _

_- Bueno... a ver... ¿dónde está Hermione cuando se la necesita? – murmuró para sí mismo, pero Albus lo escuchó. _

_- Tita Mione vino ezta tarde con la prima Roze, pero ahora eztá muy gorda, Jamez ze lo dijo y ze rió – Harry sonrió y le pasó la mano por el pelo a Albus. _

_- Eso es por que está esperando un bebé Al, dentro de poco tendrás otro primo o prima – contestó calmadamente mientras que James se quitó del regazo de su padre y empezó a pegar botes. _

_- ¡Lo sabía!.¡Lo sabía! – brillándole los ojos - ¿cuándo vendrá la cigüeña? – a Harry se le secó la boca con la pregunta inocente del niño._

_- Eh... pues... – miró a su mujer que puso un uno en la mano – en un mes... cosa así... – divagando un poco._

_- ¿Podremoz ir a ver a la cigüeña? –preguntó Al con una inocencia peor de la de su hermano._

_- Eh... solo los padres puede ver a la cigüeña – James bufó. _

_- ¡Yo no vi ninguna cigüeña cuando nació Lily! – se cruzó de brazos – Tito Ron nos llevó al hospital, pero yo no vi ninguna cigüeña – Harry no estaba seguro de querer seguir por ese tema, así que prefirió cambiar la conversación._

_- ¿No queríais saber sobre las casas de Hogwarts? – ante tal pregunta los niños miraron fijamente a su padre. _

_- ¡Sí, sí, sí, sí! – acercándose a él son una luminosa sonrisa. _

_- A ver... por donde empiezo... – Albus se sentó a su lado y James se subió a su pierna – hace muchos años Hogwarts fue creada por cuatro grandes magos, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff y Salazar Slytherin – comentó al aire – ellos crearon el castillo y gracias a sus grandes poderes crearon un espacio que los muggles no podían encontrar, en ese espacio se construyó el castillo donde los pequeños magos y brujas iban a aprender magia.– la cara de los niños se iluminó – Gryffindor solo enseñaba a aquellos que eran valientes y todo unos caballeros, Ravenclaw enseñaba a aquellos que fueran inteligentes y disfrutasen aprendiendo, Slytherin solo escogía a los sangre pura y que fueran astutos y Hufflepuff escogía a los que las demás casas no querían – los niños asintieron ansiosos – así se crearon las cuatro casas, una por cada fundador._

_- ¿En que casas estuvisteis tú y mamá? – la pelirroja sonrió y dejó a Lily en la cuna que ya se había calmado. _

_- Toda mi familia y la de Harry ha estado en Gryffindor, vuestra tía Hermione también estuvo allí – acercándose a ellos – aunque no tiene nada de malo estar en otras casas. _

_- ¿Entoncez por que Teddy tenía miedo de ir a Zlyzerin? – parpadeando ingenuamente y Harry suspiró._

_- ¿Recordáis aquel mago oscuro sobre el que la gente tenía tanto miedo? – ellos asintieron – Voldemort fue a esa casa, y muchos de sus seguidores también fueron ahí, además que solo se aceptaban a los sangre limpia, aunque después de tantos siglos el sombrero selecciona a los alumnos no por su sangre, sino por sus habilidades, puedes ser nacidos de muggles y acabar en Slytherin. _

_- ¿Entonces Slytherin es una mala casa? – murmuró James – entonces yo iré a Gryffindor, como tú y mamá – sonriendo. _

_- ¿Zi Teddy va a Zlyzerin zería algo malo? – Harry negó. _

_- Es como todo Al, hay Gryffindor buenos y Gryffindor malos, Slytherin buenos y Slytherin malos, la abuela de Teddy fue a Slytherin y es un encanto de persona. No hay que juzgar a las personas solo por la casa que vayan, hay que juzgarlas por lo que son, personas – no estuvo seguro de que sus hijos hubiesen entendido del todo eso - ¿Recordáis cuando quemasteis el árbol del patio trasero a mediados de verano? – los niños pusieron cara de consecuencia y bajaron las cabezas arrepentidos - ¿recordáis que no salisteis corriendo sino que apagasteis el fuego tirandole agua con la manguera?. Aunque bueno, luego la manguera empapó todo el jardín... – recordó. _

_- Pero pedimos perdón... nos disculpamos y estuvimos castigados – musitó James mirando hacia la alfombra. _

_- Solo por un día, podía haber ocurrido una desgracia sino lo hubieseis apagado, fue vuestra decisión apagarlo no salir corriendo, gracias a eso no se quemó nada más aunque el jardín quedó hecho un asco – los pequeños sonriendo un poco – no son nuestras habilidades lo que demuestra de que estamos hechos, sino nuestras elecciones, fuisteis valientes al apagar el fuego._

_- Zi zomoz valientez iremoz a Gryffindor ¿no? – su padre asintió._

_- ¡Entonces yo iré a Gryffindor y jugaré al Quidditch! – alegó James - ¿hay Quidditch en Hogwarts?._

_- Sí, cada casa tiene su propio equipo de Quidditch, tu madre fue cazadora, yo buscador y capitán del equipo y tu tío Ron fue guardián – Al hizo una mueca._

_- A mi no me guzta jugar al Quidditch – frunciendo el ceño. _

_- Eso es por que te caíste de la escoba cuando intentaste subirte – aseguró su hermano mayor – yo seré cazador, quiero ser cazador – miro a su padre - ¿me entrenarás?._

_- Cuando seas mayor a lo mejor – rió y miró a su hijo pequeño que tenía la vista hacia el suelo - ¿te pasa algo Al?._

_- Yo no zé volar, ni tampoco zoy muy valiente – apretó sus manitas en sus pantalones - ¿Y zi quedo en Zlyzerin?. ¿Zeré malo por ezo? – Harry entrecerró los ojos y puso la mano en el hombro de su hijo._

_- No serás malo, quedes donde quedes tu madre y yo estaremos orgullosos de ti – Albus alzó la mirada y sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los de su padre._

_- ¿No zerá nada malo? – en ese momento Lily se puso de nuevo a llorar por que su muñeco favorito había vuelto a caer fuera de su cuna._

_- Nada – le aseguró su padre y el pequeño sonrió alegremente, su padre también, el niño parecía haberlo entendido, pero no sabía que cada año iba a tener que decir esa charla muchas veces._

_**Continuará...**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews!!!!. Estoy muy feliz n.n y sí Teddy y Albus son un encanto, pero es que Scorpius... xD lo siento se me va. Aquí un pequeño Drabble sobre la familia Potter, el próximo será sobre Scorpius y también vendrá la selección de Teddy xD muchas anécdotas de estas familiares que JK no se atreve a escribir para algo estoy yo aquí ;P . Bueno si tenéis alguna idea xD y os gustaría que lo escribiera solo decídmelo y si la considero bien pues lo haré, mientras tanto ya tengo 9 caps hechos sobre estos personajes xD desde la Selección de Teddy hasta la varita de Scorpius n.n. Ahora a contestar los reviews. **_

_**Tatis: Bueno ya cambié el summary XD. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como el anterior n.n.**_

_**Feliasfenix: Gracias por tu review, aunque no fuiste el primero, sí es que desde ya mismo se pueden encontrar historia sobre los hijos de todos, la tercera generación ruge por ser escuchada xD. Espero que te haya gustado el pequeño Albus y su familia**_

_**Ayablack: Sí, sobre Teddy tengo dos historias, bueno xD tres historias más escritas, espero subirlas próximamente.**_

_**RAV: Sí, como buen hijo de merodeador xD veremos también su primer castigo xD lo estoy mas o menos escribiendo. **_

_**Helen Nicked Lupin: Pobrecito Teddy dejarlo huérfano... pero tiene a su abuela y a su padrino y también tiene a los Weasley xD. Dentro de dos capítulos más veremos la selección de Teddy n.n.**_

_**Victoria Dumbledore: Si, Ted y Albus son un encanto, pero a mi Scorpius es que... xD es hijo de Draco y yo fan de Draco 4 ever xD creo que dos de los drabbles mas largos son suyos. Un beso, gracias por leerme. **_

_**Adazmerize Heleison: XD pues a mi me gusta el nombre de Albus Severus xD. Ya también adoro el epílogo me encanta xD y para mí que es James Sirius XD fijo vamos, y sí Teddy es tan encantador como su padre n.n una autentica monada. **_

_**Sevelly: Y aquí después de un día otro drabble xD la verdad es que tengo ya bastantes escritos xD. Espero que este te guste ;P tengo que hacer también uno con los Weasley xD.**_

_**Halane: XD Luna se casó con un biólogo hijo de New no se que xD, Neville es jefe de la casa Gryffindor, la directora es Minerva xD. James es la viva imagen de su abuelo xD Lily es como su madre o su abuela menos por los ojos y Albus es como Harry XD. Teddy es monísimo n.n como le quiero. **_

_**Chibi Rukia: Hija de puta xD dejarme un rr en ingles, pero bueno, se lo que pone, es tan dulce como Remsie... como el chocolate XD siempre lo recordaremos sep. Pobres niños? Culpa a los padres de ponerles esos nombres nena!!! XD. Sé que soy una cabrona, con una gran mente (por eso me quieres tanto xD). Espero que este capítulo te guste también n.n muchos beshitos.**_

_**Bueno el próximo Drabble es sobre Scorpius n.n espero que me dejéis reviews para que siga actualizando rápido. Nos vemos en otra actualización!!!!. **_


	3. Conversaciones

**_Conversaciones _**

_Scorpius miró su reflejo y frunció un poco el ceño, sus ojos claros se alzaron con gesto de sorpresa, su imagen cambió e hizo un gesto de burla, él odiaba ese maldito espejo mágico. Salió del baño, tenía ocho años y su cabello rubio casi platino, muy corto, a su madre le gustaba que lo tuviese así y a él también, pero luego estaba su padre... Se puso la mano en los oídos como queriendo acallar voces que resonaban dentro de ella, voces que escuchaba a lo lejos como murmullos lejanos, desde pequeño, desde incluso antes de que no comprendiera el por que, siempre que salía las voces murmuraban en contra suya, contra su apellido, contra su familia._

_'__Mira... es el hijo de los Malfoy, tan altivo como su padre'_

'_Oh, Malfoy padre e hijo... ¿recuerdas verlo en el comedor asustado junto con su familia?. Menudos traidores'_

'_De tal palo tal astilla, si su padre fue un cobarde ¿qué te esperas del hijo?' _

_Negó varias veces con la cabeza musitando, negando las voces, negando las acusaciones, él no era un cobarde, él no era un traidor, él no era altivo, pero solo se fijaban en su apellido, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy... Odiaba ser un Malfoy odiaba eso. Se miró las manos, estaba temblando, cerró los puños y también los ojos fuertemente, odiaba las acusaciones, las odiaba y sobre todo la peor acusación que le habían dicho a su padre enfrente suya, con una mueca de rencor una mujer de ojos claros y una expresión de rabia en su rostro, cuando apenas tenía cuatro años, no entendió esas palabras hasta varios años después._

'_Asqueroso mortífago'_

_- Mortífago... – murmuró._

_Su padre no había querido explicarle que significaban esas palabras, no fue hasta mucho después en uno de los libros de la biblioteca de los Malfoy encontró un libro de magia de finales del siglo XX, sobre los ataque de Voldemort y de sus seguidores, al leer lo que hizo el muchacho puso una mueca, solo tenía siete años, pero tonto no era, entonces leyó la palabra de los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso... mortífagos... aquellos que habían torturado muggles, aquellos que habían asesinado a familias de magos, aquellos que había confrontado una guerra... mortífagos._

_- Asqueroso mortífago... – susurró aún más bajo mientras notaba la necesidad de llorar. _

_Cuando descubrió eso no habló con su padre en dos semanas, se encerró en su cuarto y le llevaban la comida los elfos... poco después fu su cumpleaños, y su actitud no cambió hacia su padre, mas sombrío que de costumbre, resentido, rencoroso... su padre había hecho cosas terribles según lo que había, cosas que a él le parecían horrorosas... Él quería a sus padres... pero ahora... no sabía que pensar. Malfoy y mortífago iban ligados de la mano, pero él no era así, no lo era. _

_- ¿Puedo pasar Scorpius? – la voz de su padre le sacó de su ensoñación he hizo que se limpiara las lágrimas rápidamente y soltara una respuesta débil._

_- Sí, padre – intentando destruir los trazos de las lágrimas, algo si había heredado de su padre y era que ante todo era orgulloso._

_- Tu madre está preocupada – habló con un tono tenue de voz mientras entraba en la habitación, que estaba decorada con verdes y azules – y yo también, desde hace meses actúas extraño Scorpius ¿te ha pasado algo? – el muchacho se apresuró en negar. _

_- No, nada padre – bajando la cabeza – nada importante._

_- Mientes – afirmó Draco ante la mirada atónita de su hijo – estás nervioso, me estás mintiendo Scorpius._

_- Es solo... es que... – se mordió el labio, no podía soltarlo todo de golpe – siempre me has dicho, que no hay diferencia entre... nacidos de muggle... y un sangre pura ¿verdad?._

_- Cierto, los nacidos de muggles que son magos es por que en su familia han tenido algún mago, la magia puede saltarse varias generaciones hasta que aparezca – aclaró el mayor sentándose al lado de su hijo que aún estaba nervioso - ¿eso es lo que te preocupa?._

_- Tú quieres que vaya a Slytherin – contestó con seriedad ignorando la pregunta – pero... todos los magos que... han ido a Slytherin, han acabado mal, han sido... malos – intentando juntar conceptos._

_- Yo he sido Slytherin y tus abuelos también – como sino fuera obvio – y no hay nada de malo en nuestra familia. _

_- Solo que somos una familia de mortífagos, traidores y cobardes – respondió rápidamente sin poder controlar sus palabras. _

_- ¿Qué? – la pregunta llena de incredulidad de su padre le hizo agachar la cabeza. _

_- Los Malfoy... han sido... mortífagos... – se revolvió un poco – tú has sido... mortífago, has luchado... de parte de... él – tragando un poco de saliva – y los mortífagos... han torturado y a... ase... matado a nacidos de muggles y muggles – cerrando los ojos – han... han ido a Az... Azkaban y también... mataron a brujos en... en la guerra – a cada palabra su voz sonaba más desesperada – te... tenían una marca con la... que se comunicaban y... – sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas – Los Malfoy no... no han ido a... a... Azakaban... son... unos traidores y... – tragó en seco – y... – su voz se rompió incapaz de continuar ante la atónita mirada de su padre. _

_- Scorpius... – la voz de su padre sonaba sorprendido e incrédulo - ¿quién te ha contado eso?._

_- Yo... lo leí... – alzó la vista hacia su padre – no... no me extraña que la gente nos mire mal... somos... somos... – se volvió a morder el labio._

_- Somos humanos Scorpius, eso es lo que somos – comentó volviendo a acercarse a su hijo – nos equivocamos, rectificamos y aprendemos de nuestros errores. Nuestra familia creía en los ideales del Señor tenebroso, los afirmaba y le seguían, no me enorgullezco de mi época como mortífago Scorpius, es una de las cosas que más me arrepiento en mi vida, pero era joven y estaba asustado.- su hijo intentaba contenerse las lágrimas mientras su padre lanzaba un largo suspiro – Los Malfoy siempre fueron partidarios de él, pero nos asustaba su poder ya que a la hora de matar aunque su predilección a la hora de asesinar eran los nacidos de muggle en vez de a los sangre limpia, pero si fallabas morías... ante su presencia estar en Azkaban era mucho más seguro – el niño hizo el ademán de palabra abriendo la boca varias veces – yo me uní a él por el fracaso de mi padre, de tu abuelo que fue a Azkaban, tenía que matar a alguien, pero no pude, lo intenté, pero tenía miedo, era un niño._

_- Tú... ¿tú... has matado a... alguien? – tenía un pequeño hipo. _

_- No, nunca he matado a nadie pero sí he visto a gente morir ante mis ojos y ser torturada y no hice nada por detenerlo – los ojos de su hijo se achicaron – tenía miedo a morir Scorpius, y eso es racional... A mi me enseñaron a odiar a los nacidos de muggle, me criaron con sus ideales, con los del señor tenebroso, no me enorgullezco de llevar la marca, cumplo penitencia llevando una cicatriz y mi apellido – miró de reojo a su hijo – siento que por los errores del padre, tengan que pagar los hijos, tú y yo._

_- Pe... pero... aún así podrías... cuando pasó... – aún no sabía como reaccionar a las palabras de su padre._

_- En la batalla final... en Hogwarts... me escondí y jugué dos caras, pero al final me quedé en el bando que luchaba contra el Señor tenebroso – contestó – luché contra mis iguales, contra mortífagos aunque me ayudaron... recibí un puñetazo poco después con algo invisible y quedé inconsciente un rato, pero luego seguí luchando cuando empezó de nuevo la batalla, hasta que encontré a mis padres. _

_- Entonces... ¿por qué? – mirándole con desconcierto - ¿Por qué somos traidores?.¿Por qué somos cobardes?.¿Por qué? – hablando a prisa queriendo respuestas y su padre suspiró._

_- Somos traidores por que se suponía que pertenecíamos a un bando, pero guardábamos las apariencias en público aunque se notaba entre que ambienten mis padres me habían criado, algo que no quise que ocurriera contigo – le miró fijamente – te he criado para que aceptes a todos los tipos de magos, nadie es mejor ni peor por ser o no ser sangre limpia.- lanzó otro suspiro – Somos cobardes por que solo estábamos con el Señor tenebroso por miedo y no nos revelábamos por lo mismo, y aunque al final luchamos la mayoría de la gente lo considera otro acto de cobardía el pasarse de bando en el último momento – puntuó – pero hubo alguien que nos consideró, que nos creyó, que nos ayudó a no ir a Azkaban._

_- ¿Quién? – ansioso por la respuesta._

_- Harry Potter – su hijo pareció sorprendido por tal aclaración._

_- ¿Harry Potter?.¿Quién venció en la guerra?.¿El niño que vivió? – Draco asintió - ¿por qué?.¿Por qué él nos defendió?._

- Por que gracias a mi madre no murió en el bosque cuando la guerra, ella mintió cuando él le dijo que yo estaba a salvo, ella dijo que él estaba muerto, pero no lo estaba.– medio sonrió – Él supo que yo... solo actuaba por mi propio temor, por el miedo a la muerte y cuando pude reconocerlo y sabiendo que los podían matar no revelé sus nombre, yo le odiaba, lo detestaba, pero una cosa es eso y otra era verlo muerto... ver morir a alguien no es agradable Scorpius, aunque sea a alguien que odies.

_- ¿Entonces es tu amigo? – Draco negó._

_- ¿Amigo de Potter?. En la vida, aún tengo mi orgullo, pero le respeto como mago – el pequeño agachó la cabeza inseguro._

_- ¿Solo fuiste... mortífago por eso? – miró a su padre._

_- Desgraciadamente sí, pero espero no cometer los mismos errores que mi padre contigo, tú eres mejor persona que yo a tu edad Scorpius y no quiero que cambies como eres – miró al gran reloj que había en la habitación – ya va siendo hora de la cena, es mejor que bajemos a cenar, tu madre estaba preocupada, debes pedirle perdón por preocuparla, pero esto de lo que hemos hablado debe quedar en secreto ¿vale?. Si alguien se mete contigo por ello no te enfades, por que no te juzgan a ti sino a tu apellido. _

_- ¿Alguna vez no miraran mi apellido? – levantándose de la cama. _

_- Algún día hijo, algún día – dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda yéndose al comedor para cenar._

_**Continuará...**_

_**Muchas gracias por los review n.n. Me habéis hecho muy feliz, sí Albus es un encanto de niño n.n. Tengo algunos Drabbles ya hechos sobre él y sobre lo que pasa en su vida... y algunos otros en los que no está ciertamente metido pero bueno xD. ¿Qué os ha parecido Scorpius?.¿Soy mala con él?. JK dijo que Scorpius sería una versión mejorada de su padre y primero que nada debe saber que no hay distinciones de sangre y saber también el pasado oscuro de su familia, la verdad es que hacer este capítulo me encantó, bueno, en realidad todos los Drabbles de Scorpius me encanta, es que es hijo de Draco... y es mi personaje favorito, aunque Albus y Teddy son un encanto n.n. Ahora toca contestar los reviews, en serio muchísimas gracias n.n.**_

_**Hikari-Nara: Harry tiene mala memoria, la vida de auror es muy chunga aunque pasen bastantes años xD. Es que son niños, son inocentes a su manera, por que muy inocentes no es que sean xD. Bueno Albus ya sabes donde pedirá quedar, aunque en Slytherin no creo que fuese, no es ambicioso y no tiene cualidades de Voldemort para que el sombrero lo confunda xD. **_

_**Chibi Rukia: Es que Slytherin siempre ha tenido muy mala fama ya ves u.u. Yo como soy Hufflepuff : D. Tu es que eres una obsesa por Teddy Lupin xD que no te niego que es un encanto de niño pero bueno xD tu todo lo que sea de Remus... Si las pequeñas somos las más cabronas que hay en el mundo, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo : ).**_

_**Amyvamp: Gracias, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado n.n**_

_**Felias Fénix: Es que los Drabbles se supone que son cortos xD no puedo hacerlos más largos de 35 kb. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado n.n**_

_**Deina-Black: Se te ha cortado la mitad del review pero bueno xD la verdad es que los nombres no son nada del otro mundo y algunos son muy fics, pero a mi el epilogo me gustó con nombres raros o sin nombres raros y Albus Severus me encantó XD.**_

_**Astemi Shiro: Sí tienen muchos problemas líos y una larga época adolescente xD aunque avisto este fics aunque lo aparezca puede no ir por cronología normal xD. **_

_**Pau: Sobre la primera travesura de James XD solo decirte que tengo algo parecido, Lily bueno... aún le queda bastante para ir a Hgwarts xD. La selección de Albus es algo en lo que he estado pensando durante mucho tiempo... pero aún no lo he hecho xD.**_

_**An.Obsesión.A.Sugetion: Albus es un encanto, pero a mi me gusta mas Scorpius xD. Es que no los quiero muy largos pero tampoco muy cortos, con menos de 35 kb me conformo xD. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**_

_**Espero que dejéis reviews, recordar para que sirve el botón de GO xD. Ojala os haya gustado el capítulo, nos vemos!!!.**_


	4. Selección

_**Selección **_

_Teddy salía del tren, ya habían llegado a Hogwarts, miró al cielo, parecía estar nublado. Se fue a buscar sus cosas, pero de pronto escuchó una potente voz algo lejana a él. Se volteó y vio a un hombre corpulento que media más de dos metros con un candil en la mano, abundante barba y algunas betas que parecían canas, no sabría decirse por la oscuridad pero la cara de Teddy se iluminó olvidándose de su equipaje y corrió hasta él, se había olvidado que Hagrid estaría en Hogwarts, eso lo haría todo más familiar. _

_- ¡Hagrid! – gritó saltando un poco entre los alumnos mayores que lo miraban extrañados de su color de pelo. _

_- ¡Teddy! – bramó moviendo el candil – me alegro de verte, espera – el niño frunció el ceño - ¡los de primer año por aquí! – gritó de nuevo y de pronto el muchacho estaba rodeado de un montón de niños de su edad._

_- ¡Hagrid por que estamos aquí! – volvió a gritar pues había un gran barullo. _

_- Bueno, bueno – se tocó la barba – vamos hacia los botes – señalándoles a un lugar cercano en el lago donde se encontraban pequeños botes – cuatro personas por bote, sino queréis volcar – Teddy se apresuró a subir a un bote mientras que Hagrid necesitaba uno entero para él. _

_- Que emocionante – dijo una niña morena mientras se subía al bote con él – Hogwarts, Hogwarts... – canturreó alegremente. _

_- Me han dicho que el castillo es gigantesco – comentó un muchacho un poco más bajito que él – mi hermano está en tercero, se ha ido en un carruaje, pero me ha dicho que tenga cuidado con el calamar gigante... ¿qué es un calamar? – preguntó intentando encontrar respuesta entre sus compañeros. _

_- Creo que se refería a eso – dijo Teddy señalando a los tentáculos que sobresalían a la derecha del lago, de pronto dieron un latigazo y Teddy sintió miedo, y de pronto su cabello cambió a un violeta oscuro pasando por azul en el momento._

_- ¡Vaya! – exclamó la chica que antes canturreaba alegremente - ¿cómo has hecho eso?.¿Con magia? – parpadeó - ¿puedes volverte rubio?. _

_- Sí, pero no lo controlo del todo... – susurró algo avergonzado – soy metamorfamago, como mi madre._

_- ¡Entonces tu madre es bruja! Yo soy nacida de muggles, mis padres no sabían que existía la magia, el día que mi casa de muñecas explotó cuando tenía nueve años lo supe – poniéndose la mano en el pecho solemnemente. _

_- ¿Eres nacida de muggles? Yo soy mestizo – rió un poco – a mi madre casi le da un paro cardíaco cuando papá le dijo que yo iría a un colegio especial, estaba tan orgullosa de que fuese a ir a la universidad... lo planea todo con demasiada antelación – Teddy rió pero la risa duró poco._

_Enfrente suya estaba Hogwats, iluminado por cientos de luces salpicaban las ventanas, estaban a mas de la mitad del camino de llegaba y a Teddy le pareció la visión más hermosa que hubiese visto en su vida, una sonrisa nerviosa cruzó su rostro mientras observaba a sus compañeros, todos tenían la misma cara que él. El miedo que sintió hacía un momento había desaparecido por completo y su cabello había vuelto a ser turquesa al poco tiempo. Se fijó en las por lo menos diez barcas más que había, en todas todos los alumnos miraban expectantes la maravilla de Hogwarts. Sonrió levemente y miró al embarcadero que estaba próximo._

_- No intentéis bajaros hasta que los botes se hayan parado, son mágicos así que no os creáis más listos que el – dijo Hagrid y un niño de otro bote preguntó._

_- ¿Es que no somos más listos que un bote? – en ese momento se balanceó y estuvo apunto de caer._

_- Por ahora, no – y rió un poco. _

_Al llegar al embarcadero todos los alumnos se bajaron con cuidado de no caerse al agua. La chica iba dando pequeños saltos de alegría mientras canturreaba de nuevo 'Hogwarts, Hogwarts'. Teddy se quedó mirando la gran puerta donde se suponía que debía estar alguien esperándolos, y ahí se encontraba el profesor de encantamientos Flitwick con su pomposo sombrero y un traje repleto de lo que parecían lentejuelas que brillaban, todos los alumnos de primero eran más altos que él y algunos le miraban con curiosidad, el hombre tan solo mostraba una sonrisa he hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguieran, todos los alumnos le siguieron hasta una gran puerta y el profesor habló. _

_- Al cruzar esta puerta seréis todos seleccionados para una casa, ya sea Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw o Slytherin – se aclaró la voz – debéis esperar aquí mientras se terminan los preparativos para la ceremonia – la puerta se abrió un poco y el profesor entró rápidamente cerrando la puerta._

_- Eh¡tú! – dijo la chica que estaba con Teddy en el bote - ¿sabes que es eso de la selección?. A mis padres le explicaron algo pero no lo entendimos del todo – haciendo una mueca – por cierto ¿cómo te llamas? – con palpable curiosidad._

_- Me llamo Teddy Lupin – contestó primero – son las casas de Hogwarts, son cuatro y nos selecciona el sombrero seleccionador, por nuestras habilidades a una de las cuatro casas – explicó escuetamente. _

_- Yo tengo que ir a Hufflepuff, mi padre fue a Hufflepuff, dice que como quede en otra casa se acabaron las vacaciones – otro de los chicos que estaba en el bote con él - a mi madre no le importa a donde sea elegido, pero como no sea Hufflepuff mi padre..._

_- ¡Pues mi madre fue Ravenclaw y mi padre Gryffindor! – poniéndose la mano en el pecho – Mi hermano quedó en Ravenclaw, soy la última esperanza de mi padre, aunque no me gustaría quedar en Slytherin. _

_- ¿Qué pasa con Slytherin, Teddy? – preguntó de nuevo la chica. _

_- Es la casa donde estuvo ya-sabes-quien y mucho de sus seguidores, aunque mi abuela estuvo en Slytherin y es muy buena persona – sonrió – mi padre estuvo en Gryffindor y mi madre en Hufflepuff, mi abuelo fue un Ravenclaw. Dice mi abuela que da igual cual sea mi casa, todos estarán orgullosos._

_- Será por que soy muggle, pero ¿quien es ya-sabes-quien? – con la mano en la mejilla. _

_De pronto la puerta se abrió y apareció el profesor y atravesando la pared diversos fantasmas que consiguieron que muchos soltaran gritos de sorpresa. Teddy sonrió divertido y miró al hombre que les hacía una seña con la mano para que todo el mundo le siguiera hasta el interior de la sala. El gran comedor era inmenso, centenares de velas sobrevolaban el lugar y se podía ver el cielo nublado desde allí, el niño miró al cielo expectante con una gran sonrisa, aunque estaba nervioso también estaba feliz, muy feliz. Todos se pararon cuando las grandes mesas donde los alumnos estaban sentados terminaron, enfrente suya había un taburete con un ajado sombrero que de repente empezó a cantar asustando a los de primero._

_Cuando terminó de cantar el profesor Filtwick se acercó hacia el taburete y se subió en una silla alta colocada a su lado y cogió una lista, se aclaró la voz y empezó a decir los nombres en alto. _

_- ¡Patterson, Rachel! – la chica que estaba al lado de Teddy se fue canturreando y se sentó en el taburete._

_El profesor le colocó el sombrero que parecía divagar en su decisión y una mueca de asombro asomó en la niña que parecía disgustada por algo, después abrió la boca y el sombrero gritó._

_- ¡Ravenclaw! – hubo una fuerte ovación por parte de la casa que tenía los escudos azules y de las demás. _

_Siguieron una larga lista de alumnos que fueron sorteados hacia otras casas, cada vez Teddy estaba más nervioso para cuando le tocara su nombre, sin embargo antes que él salió el chico que había hablado de su hermano con anterioridad que se subió con temor al taburete pero en menos de tres segundos el sombrero ya había dado su sentencia._

_- ¡Gryffindor! – esta vez fue la casa de los leones la que aplaudió con esmero mientras una sonrisa tranquilizadora se posaba en los labios del niño._

_- ¡McCormack, William! – el chico tembloroso avanzó un tragó en seco musitando algo como 'Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff'._

_Su cara pasó de azul a rosa con una media en el verde, pero después de lo que pareció una mueca de alivio el sombrero gritó._

_- ¡Hufflepuff! – hubo una ovación por parte de la casa del extremo, el pequeño sonrió aliviado y se fue hacia la casa, en ese momento Teddy escuchó algo que le hizo quedarse paralizado un instante. _

_- ¡Lupin, Ted! – el muchacho tragó en seco, y su cabello cambió a un marrón cenizo claro, muchos alumnos miraban el cambio sorprendidos, sin embargo algunos profesores de la mesa suavizaron la mirada al verle con ese aspecto. Se sentó en el taburete y le colocó el sombrero en la cabeza._

_- __**¡Oh! Aquí tenemos otro alumno confuso, uhm... sí no sabes cual es tu lugar, ni siquiera si te lo dan a elegir... indeciso... pero también valiente...**__ – Teddy estaba blanco por aquella voz que parecía surgir de su cabeza – __**eres listo sí... pero no te gusta esforzarte en ello mucho, te gusta ser reconocido aunque eres tímido... temes que los demás no te acepten uhm... difícil...**__ – el pequeño apretó el taburete fuertemente – __**pero pareces decidido ¿eh?. Bien, bien... no más cháchara... sin duda alguna tu casa es...**__ – el niño cerró los ojos y de pronto una atronadora voz se escuchó - __**¡Gryffindor!.**_

_La cara de Teddy se iluminó y quitándose el sombrero se fue hacia la casa cuyos colores eran rojo y amarillo después de que le dieran un fuerte aplauso, sin embargo mucho se le quedaron mirando indiscretos y soltaban risillas. Teddy no entendía el por que de eso, entonces el niño que había estado con él en el bote le miraba como analítico y después realizó una pregunta, por lo menos el joven Lupin creía que disiparía todas sus dudas de por que la gente la miraba así._

_- ¿Tienes por costumbre ponerte el pelo de color rosa chicle? – ante esa pregunta Teddy se cogió uno de sus mechones que habían cambiado para ese color sin que se diera cuenta y bajó la cabeza avergonzado, no le gustaba tener el pelo rosa._

_**Continuará...**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews en el capítulo de Scorpius, es que lo siento pero ese personaje es que lo adoro, adoro, adoro y más xD. Este capítulo es un poquito sobre la selección de Teddy y también presento a algunos personajes y cosas tópicas de Teddy, me diréis xD ¿otra vez Teddy?. Es que voy a ir alternando los caps de tres en tres, uno Drabble de Teddy otro de Albus y luego de Scorpius n.n como yo he hecho bastantes cap espero que os guste este, la verdad es que a mi me hizo mucha gracia el final n.n espero que os haya gustado, aunque bueno sí sacaré a más personajes, por ejemplo los dos que son seleccionados antes que Teddy van a tener una cierta importancia ahora a contestar los reviews.**_

_**An.Obsesión.A.Sugestion: Yo me quedo con Scorpius xD. Es que no me gusta demasiado cortos, Draco y Harry no se han 'reconciliado' se soportan, los Potter y Malfoy nunca se han odiado como los Weasley y Malfoy que ya eso es otra historia que veremos más adelante xD.**_

_**Hikari-Nara: Abu!!. No has conseguido llorar, pero te has puesto triste, la intención es lo que cuenta n.n sí es que tanto padre como hijo son adorables ¿no te parece?. Sí ya se que tu prefieres a Severus, tu I love it Severus XD. Sí este capítulo era Teddy osito selección xD. Espero que te haya gustado este fics, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de Albus ¿crees en los cuentos de hadas abuelita : P?.**_

_**Taniamalfoyfelton: Gracias por el review, pero solo hago Drabble de estos tres personajes puede que meta otros personajes en el Drabble pero solo me centro en ellos si quieres que aparezcan podría intentarlo, pero lo de Luna siendo Biologa lo veo bastante difícil la verdad xD.**_

_**Sevelly: Es que la verdad el pequeño Scorpius no va a llevar una vida de rositas en Hogwarts por ser hijo de quien es, por mucho que no lo crean, él no es como su padre u.u Draco es un buen padre y le ha enseñado bien no cometerá los errores que Lucius tuvo con él n.n. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!!!.**_

_**Hermy Evans: A mi también me encantó escribirlo, y sí Scorpius es una monada n.n yo lo adoptaría.**_

_**Felias Fénix: A mi me gustan los fics de continuaciones n.n algunas estan muy bien, si la subes le echaré un vistazo n.n. Draco ya no es tan cabrón como lo fue de adolescente, ha madurado y no quiere cometer los mismos errores que su padre tuvo con él, es un encanto de persona.**_

_**Artemis Shiro: Scorpius no guardará rencor, él quiere a su familia pero no le gusta su pasado, pero ser un Malfoy significa aceptar eso u.u y sobre lo de Albus y Scorpius... jijiji puede que se te cumpla el deseo xD.**_

_**Saralpp: A mi también me encantan las historias post DH me resultan muy nuevas y hermosas n.n creo que tu fics ya lo miré ¿no?. Mucho Ron Hermione : P bonito bonito xD ahí hermanos entre ellos como que no jeje. Bueno espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, espero que os haya gustado y que dejéis más dejando vuestras opiniones me hacéis muy feliz por ello n.n. Nos vemos!!!!.**_


	5. Cuento de Hadas

_**Cuento de Hadas**_

_Albus estaba tumbado en su cama mientras miraba al techo donde había pequeñas bolitas doradas moviéndose sin parar. Podía escuchar los pasos de sus padres dejando la habitación de su hermano y de su hermana, se acurrucó bien con las mantas y esperó que pasara, ya tenía cinco años y aunque Lily ya tenía tres, le tenía miedo a la oscuridad y aún dormía en su cuna. Su madre siempre venía a darle las buenas noches y le contaba un cuento para dormirse, cerró los ojos un momento y bostezó, su hermana siempre lloraba mucho. Miró a la puerta donde apareció la figura de su padre con un gesto de cansancio en el rostro, el niño pareció sorprenderse._

_- ¿Dónde está mamá? – preguntó Al desde la cama._

_- Está atendiendo a tu hermana, hoy soy yo quien te dará las buenas noches – sonriendo tranquilamente. _

_- ¿Pero y el cuento? – haciendo un puchero. _

_- ¿Qué cuento? – extrañado. _

_- Mamá siempre me cuenta un cuento antes de ir a dormir, y luego me da las buenas noches – miró a su padre y parpadeó - ¿me cuentas uno?._

_- ¿Qué te suele contar tu madre para dormirte, Al? – el pequeño se lo pensó durante unos segundos._

_- Mamá suele contarme cuentos como "La Fuente de la Buena Fortuna", "El mago y la Marmita Saltarina", "Babbitty Rabbitty y su Muñón Cacareante" – sonrió – me gusta mucho Babbity Rabbitty._

_- Cuentos de Beddle el Bardo – recordó con añoranza – yo no se muchos cuentos de esos Al._

_- ¡Pero mamá cuenta un cuento para dormir, no puedo dormirme sin que me cuenten un cuento! – se quejó el pequeño haciendo un puchero._

_- Calma Al, sí se cuentos pero... no se muchos... – pensó un poco y entonces se le ocurrió una idea - ¿Alguna vez mamá te ha contado "El cuento de los tres Hermanos"? – el niño parecía intentarlo recordar._

_- No, mamá nunca me ha contado ese cuento ¿lo harás tú? – su padre asintió._

_- Es uno de los pocos que me sé – sentándose en la cama de su hijo – a ver por donde empiezo... no soy muy bueno en esto.- tosió un poco – "Había una vez tres hermanos magos que caminaba por el bosque tranquilos, el mayor iba delante y sus dos hermanos pequeños le seguían..." – la voz de su hijo le interrumpió._

_- ¿Cómo James, Lily y yo? – preguntó._

_- Sí, pero en esta historia eran tres chicos – carraspeó su voz y continuó – "los tres hermanos llegaron a un río donde la corriente era muy fuerte, pero como eran magos lo cruzaron utilizando la magia, en ese momento se les apareció la muerte sorprendida y enfadada por que hubiesen cruzado el puente que tantas vidas se había llevado por delante..." – otra vez su hijo le interrumpió._

_- ¿Por qué la muerte estaba enfadada? – dijo inocentemente._

_- Por que la muerte disfruta con la muerte, si ellos no hubiesen sido magos hubiesen muerto, pero consiguieron pasar – el pequeño asintió pero aún dudaba._

_- ¿Por qué los quería matar? – el mayor rió._

_- Por que ese es su trabajo Al – volvió a continuar la historia – "la muerte enfadada pero ocultándolo felicitó a los tres hermanos y les concedió un regalo a cada uno" – Albus volvió a hablar._

_- ¿Pero no estaba enfadada? – confuso._

_- Sí, por eso le da los regalos, los quiere engañar – alzando un dedo en muestra de silencio – "El mayor de todos pidió una varita poderosa, que nadie consiguiese nunca vencer, el hermano mediano pidió una piedra con la que pudiera resucitar a los muertos y el hermano menor, temiéndose las intenciones de la muerte pidió volverse invisible, la muerte enfadada por esa petición pero teniendo que cumplirla le regaló su propia capa de invisibilidad" – el niño sonrió._

_- Como la que tienes tú papá – esa contestación hizo que el mayor sonriese nervioso._

_- Sí... como la que tengo yo... – pasándose la mano por el pelo – "el hermano mayor se fue a una taberna donde alardeó de tener una varita invencible, borracho se quedó dormido, entonces un ladrón le mató y se llevó la varita, ahí la muerte se cobró al primero de los hermanos"_

_- ¿Pero no que ella les había dejado? – Harry negó con la cabeza._

_- Les dio esos objetos justamente para que muriesen – continuó narrando – "el hermano mediano quiso traer de la muerte a una mujer que amó hace tiempo que había muerto, pero la piedra solo mostraba un espectro, no era un fantasma pero tampoco estaba vivo. La mujer parecía triste y el hombre desesperado se suicidó para estar con su amada" – el niño frunció el ceño._

_- ¿Y con el pequeño?._

_- "Al tener la capa de invisibilidad de la muerte, ella nunca pudo encontrarla – medio sonrió – después de muchos y largos años el hermano menor por fin se quitó la capa cuando ya iba a morir y se la dio a su hijo, pero él no tenía miedo a la muerte, al verla de nuevo la saludó como a una vieja amiga y se fue con ella" – el niño asintió._

_- ¿Y la moraleja? – Harry pareció confuso por esa pregunta._

_- Bueno... la moraleja es... que aunque seas muy fuerte, aunque rehuyas a la muerte siempre acaba encontrándote – arropó a su hijo – todos morimos, sea de una forma o otra, después de mucho tiempo o poco, ella siempre nos encuentra._

_- ¿Entonces tú también morirás? – con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos._

_- Dentro de muchos, muchos, muchos años tal vez – le dio un beso en la frente - yo también tengo una capa de invisibilidad para esconderme de ella, pero no durará eternamente – Al le miró girando la cara._

_- ¿Qué escogerías papá? – su padre no pareció entender - ¿La varita, la piedra o la capa?._

_- Yo... escogería la piedra, tengo una varita magnífica y una capa de invisibilidad, esas cosas no me hacen falta – se acercó a su hijo – pero es un cuento de hadas, duérmete._

_- ¿Por qué la piedra? – quiso saber - ¿para ver a los abuelos? – los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron._

_- En parte, he perdido a mucha gente y me gustaría verlos a todos de nuevo... pero es un cuento ahora duérmete – levantándose de la cama._

_- Pero... – su padre giró la cabeza._

_- La historia de los tres hermanos es un cuento Albus, solo eso – el niño arrugó la nariz._

_- Mamá dice que todos los cuentos tienen algo de verdad, este también podría ¿no papá? – bostezando mientras cerraba los ojo – podrían existir... – murmuró._

_- Podrían Al, pero por ahora solo es una historia – apagando la luz del cuarto de su hijo – un cuento de hadas._

_**Continuará...**_

_**Bueno aquí otro fics de chibi Albus n.n muchísimas gracias por los reviews en el fics de Teddy sí, es un encanto a mi me encanta... Pero más me gusta Scorpius xD es todo mío para mí. Este capítulo me gusta muchísimo por que no son tan cuentos de hadas como lo son : P ¿qué os han parecido a vosotros?. A mi es que este capítulo me encantó por que un chico de 5 años ahí tan inocente escuchando un cuento de su padre n.n aish... el próximo capítulo tenemos de nuevo a Scorpius que me encanta!!!!. Lo siento pero tengo obsesión por los rubios platinos xD. Ahora toca contestar los reviews... : P dejad en este capítulo anda no seáis malos xD.**_

_**Taniamalfoyfelton: Es que el cabello rosa es que se le pone cuando está feliz xD. Sí, es que sale a su mamá en ese sentido, su pelo no lo controla mucho por ahora, tiene que entrenarse un poco. Sobre Albus espero que te guste n.n y sobre tu hijo en el próximo capítulo me vas a matar por lo que le hago xD. Espero que te haya gustado!!!.**_

_**Kimmy: Hufflepuff XD soy Hufflepuff pero es que Huffy siempre ha sido la de los leales y de los justos, yo estoy ahí metida de los pies a la cabeza!.**_

_**Antea¿Reír o llorar al final?. Es que Draco es un encanto de persona cuando crece y Scorpius es mi amor xD nadie me lo quita, es mío, mi tesoro, yo fui casi la primera en escribir de él xD. **_

_**DianeTonks¿Amas a Teddy?. Vale pues toca compartirla guapa por que aquí muchas aman al jovencito Lupin, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo mucho igual que el anterior n.n.**_

_**AN.Obsesión.A.Sugestion: Osito Teddy mimosín vamos a darle un abrazo XD. Sí, más o menos sus emociones son lo que controlan el color de pelo al principio hasta que en segundo y tercero empieza a controlarlo, y lo de cuando mamá estaba contenta sí más bien cuando está muy contento n.n**_

_**ProngsAndMoony: Yo amo a Draco y a Scorpius son mis Malfoys adorables xD. Scorpius es totalmente perfecto, pero no entra demasiado en Slytherin u.u aunque bueno... ya veré donde lo pongo, y Albus es un amor de tierno y James... bueno James sale a su abuelo y a su tío Ron XD.**_

_**Artemis Shiro: Bueno Teddy por ahora tiene unos tres o cuatro amigos, sobre todo Will y Rachel pero te verás en que líos los meto a todos xD y que Rachel tiene un temperamento muy fuerte xD. Pues en verdad sí tiene amigos, pero tendrás que esperar unos cuantos capítulo o algo así n.n.**_

_**Hikari-Nara: Bueno me tocaba inventar algunos personajes originales n.n me gustan mucho y sobre todo Will aunque Rachel es una chica encantadoramente dulce pero algo... muy pero que muy temperamental. Teddy con el pelo rosa es muy hermoso, ya verás su primer beso xD lo que voy a hacer... Draco y Scorpius ya es que son mis favoritos, y lo sabes... gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado muchísimo y que no me mates en el próximo capítulo xD.**_

_**Krissalis Potter: Se supone que Draco educó a su hijo para que no cometiera los errores de Lucius con él, es un mago digno, pero ahora mismo quiere que su hijo no sea atormentado ni se comporte como él lo hizo. Y Teddy sí la verdad es que tiene la personalidad de su padre, aunque... algo de la madre también tiene para que negarlo.**_

_**Hermy Evans: Es que su pelo es inestable xD ya sabemos que cambia por sus sentimientos aunque luego llegará a controlarlo y sí claro que quedó en Gryffindor es que el dorado y rojo van a juego con el rosa xD. Muchísimas gracias por seguir el fics.**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado muchísimo este capítulo, y ya sabéis si queréis dejar alguna sugerencia sobre algo que os gustase que saliera en el fics tan solo dejad un review, que es gratis, sencillo y me hace muy feliz n.n.**_


	6. Confrontaciones

**Confrontaciones**

Scorpius estaba subido a su escoba un par de metros del suelo tumbado boca arriba mientras miraba el sol que le cegaba un poco los ojos. Llevaba una pequeña túnica Quidditch de color azul con una 'T' bordada en la espalda, su padre le había dicho que le iba a traer una cosa, ya tenía nueve años y había aprendido hacía dos años a volar en escoba, la antigua Nimbus 2001 de su padre, suspiró durante un segundo y bajó de su escoba, la mansión era grande, podía hacer otras cosas aparte de volar. Se metió en la sala aunque con las botas algo sucias y se encaminó por los pasillos de la mansión, era grande, demasiado grande y tenía una especie de calabozos en el último nivel.

_- 'Nunca bajes a las mazmorras, Scorpius' – le había dicho su madre – 'son profundas y hay trampas, podrías perderte'._

_Frunció el ceño, ya era lo suficientemente mayorcito como para no tenerle miedo a las mazmorras, aunque había cosas que sí le daban miedo. Los dragones en sus sueños le daban miedo, pero para él solo eran eso, sueños. Se rascó un ojo y dejó la escoba en la entrada de la parta inferior y comenzó a bajar las escaleras una a una sintiendo un olor no demasiado agradable desde la planta inferior. Miró con curiosidad, había candelabros encendidos y el suelo era de roca, no de madera como la parte superior, anduvo unos pasos y sintió un escalofrío por su cuerpo, sentía que había algo malo... pero... él no era un cobarde, continuó andando lentamente fijándose en las paredes oscuras mientras las luces se encendían a cada paso que daba. _

_- 'Esta casa después de la caída del Señor tenebroso fue revisada muchas veces, y todos los artefactos peligrosos requisados' – había dicho su padre._

_No había nada que temer, su padre había dicho que la casa era segura... ¿lo era verdad?. A él nunca le había ocurrido nada malo en esa casa... pero aún así... Siguió andando hasta que llegó a un sitio donde parecía haber calabozos, los miró con curiosidad la puerta estaba semi abierta, y había un par de harapos en el fondo, se acercó y sostuvo los barrotes con cuidado, se mordió el labio... ¿quién podría haber estado en ese lugar?. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, tan solo de pensar de nuevo en lo que habían hecho los mortífagos le entraba dolor de cabeza y nauseas. Pero aún así abrió la puerta y entró en el calabozo, tenía curiosidad, no había ventanas nada que permitiese que entrase la luz, solo la antorcha que estaba enfrente, entonces algo pareció brillar bajo los harapos, algo se movió... Scorpius se acercó con curiosidad ¿sería una rata?.¿Tenían ratas en casa?._

_- ¿Plateado? – preguntó dubitativo mientras se acercaba los harapos y los quitaba de encima de la cosa, que no era una rata - ¿una mano?- parpadeó confuso. _

_Enfrente suya en la esquina de la mazmorra, había una mano plateada que había pasado escondida por lo que parecían muchos años, el niño la cogió y la inspeccionó, tenía algo de carne pegado en donde debería subir hasta el brazo, se asqueó un poco y se dio la vuelta para salir del calabozo dejando la mano donde anteriormente se encontraba. Salió de allí y miró hacia atrás.. ¿era él o la mano se había movido?. Debían ser imaginaciones suyas, se iba a ir hacia atrás en dirección hacia el salón cuando escuchó un golpe, se volteó de nuevo y vio la mano al lado de la puerta... esta vez no había sudo su imaginación, esa mano ¡se estaba moviendo!. Aún mirando hacia la mano dio un paso hacia atrás, y la mano tembló, Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos y empezó a ir cada vez más rápido hacia atrás, entonces la mano empezó a 'correr'._

_- ¡Socorro! – gritó y empezó a correr, pero aún así la mano le seguía ¡tenía miedo!. ¿Sería una de las trampas que le había advertido su madre?._

_Pero entonces sucedió lo peor que podía pasar, tropezó y cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Se intentó levantar pero la mano le había agarrado el pie, dio dos y tres patadas para quitarla de su pie pero esta no lo saltó, sino que se agarró más fuerte haciéndole daño al niño, se levantó torpemente con la pierna dolorida y entonces la mano aprovechó para subirse por el cuerpo mientras el niño intentaba quitársela de encima mientras soltaba pequeños gritos de miedo, y diciendo cosas como '¡Aléjate, vete!' y ' ¡Ayuda!'. Pero ninguna de las dos peticiones parecían ser escuchadas. De pronto la mano se le subió al cuello y comenzó a apretar mientas el niño intentaba quitarla de ahí con los ojos achicados. _

_- A.. Ag... Ayu... Ayuda... – musitó intentando respirar bien, pero la mano cada vez le aprisionaba más._

_Le faltaba el aire sus ojos se nublaban, cayó de rodillas respirando agitadamente y entonces escuchó una potente voz que gritó. Después de eso no escuchó nada más, solo cayó desmayado en el suelo. _

_El pequeño Scorpius parpadeó levemente, miró por encima de su cabeza y vio una gran lámpara ¿dónde estaba?. Se rascó los ojos y se tocó la garganta, le dolía y tenía una fea marca rojiza, se encontraba en el sofá del salón de su casa, entonces escuchó los gritos casi escandalizados de su padre en la puerta del recibidor, pero podía escucharlas muy bien aún estaba algo atontado. _

_- ¡Casi mata a mi hijo, Potter! – como si ese argumento lo dijese todo - ¡A mi hijo!._

_- Ya lo se Malfoy, tranquilízate, nos la llevaremos a... – entonces Scorpius escuchó un golpe. _

_- ¿Qué me calme?.¿Cómo quieres que me calme? – parecía que se había vuelto loco o algo parecido – La mano asesina de esa asquerosa... rata, que se supone que NO debería estar en esta casa por que os llevasteis todos los artículos de magia oscura que había ¡y ahora aparece esta mano que casi asfixia a mi hijo!. ¿Cómo quieres que me calme, eh Potter? – se escuchó un sonoro suspiro. _

_- Si quieres mando a un escuadrón para que revise de nuevo la casa si te parece bien, además ¿dónde se encontró tu hijo la mano?. A lo mejor donde la vio hay más cosas – Draco no contestó rápidamente, esperó un poco para calmar su tono._

_- No lo sé, me lo encontré a unos diez metros de las escaleras del sótano, está inconsciente... – Scorpius se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta – le tengo prohibido bajar, pero al parecer no me ha hecho mucho caso esta vez._

_- Sé como te sientes Malfoy, yo tengo tres que solo obedecen cuando le da la gana – su tono era como si hablase con un viejo amigo esta vez – mandaré una partida de analíticos pasado mañana, espero que tu hijo se recupere. Y esto... – señaló a una bolsa donde se encontraba la mano – pasará a ser estudiado como mal uso de la magia oscura cuando consigamos que sea normal._

_- Los estaré esperando pasado mañana – Scorpius se asomó hacia el recibidor y vio a su padre inclinando un poco la cabeza en gesto de despedida._

_- Adiós Malfoy, no te preocupes, estarán aquí – y entonces él y otros dos hombres salieron por las puertas y el mayor suspiró y se dio la vuelta donde se encontró con su hijo de pie con la cabeza agachada en muestra de arrepentimiento, su padre seguro que estaría enfadado con él y con razón. _

_- Scorpius Draco Malfoy, acércate aquí enseguida – el joven tembló, cuando su padre le llamaba por su nombre completo era por que le había caído una buena. _

_El niño caminó con la cabeza agachada lentamente hasta le entrada donde se encontraba su padre, se mordió el labio más fuerte y se colocó a un metro de su padre aún con los ojos clavados en los relucientes zapatos de su padre._

_- Mírame a la cara, Scorpius – el niño levantó con miedo la cara para ver los ojos de su padre, enfadados pero temerosos. _

_- Pa-Padre... – su voz tembló. _

_- ¿Qué te tengo dicho sobre el sótano? No bajes la cara – el pequeño cerró los ojos – abre los ojos cuando te hable, Scorpius – el niño cogió aire._

_- Que... que no debo bajar por que... es peligroso... – abriendo los ojos. _

_- ¿Y? – insistió. _

_- Que podría... pasarme algo pues hay... cosas malas... – estuvo incitado de nuevo a bajar la cara pero tenía más miedo a su padre en ese momento._

_- ¡Entonces por que diablos has bajado sin permiso al sótano y sin que ni tu madre ni yo estuviésemos en casa! – gritó consiguiendo que el niño se asustase aún más - ¡Sino hubiese llegado y hubiese visto tu escoba podrías haber muerto ahí abajo!.¡Es que no pensaste antes de actuar, es que no te he enseñado a ser lógico! – el niño dio un paso atrás y tragó en seco. _

_- S-Sí... – asintió – pe... pero yo... no pensaba que algo.. así hubiese en esta... casa – su tono se bajó – solo... solo quería hacer tiempo..._

_- ¿Hacer tiempo?.¿Para qué? – aún enfadado. _

_- Te... te esperaba... – su tono se quebró – me dijiste... que esperase, pero no llegabas... así... así que yo solo... no quería yo... – sin desviar la vista ni cerrar los ojos sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear – lo siento... – y empezó a limpiarse las lágrimas. _

_- Scorpius... – el tono de su padre pareció suavizarse. _

_- ¡Tenía miedo! – bramó su hijo aumentando el llanto - ¡Yo no quería tener miedo, pero lo tuve! – se intentaba limpiar las lágrimas que continuaban saliendo – Soy, soy un co-cobarde – tartamudeó – si... sino hubiese llegado yo... no soy... ¡lo siento! – gritó de nuevo, pero esta vez notó como los brazos de su padre le abrazaban, lo que impactó al niño. _

_- Sé que tenías miedo, yo también pasé miedo... cuando te desmayaste estaba asustado ¿vale?. Todo el mundo tiene miedo a algo en esta vida... – el pequeño hizo sonar su nariz un par de veces intentando acallar sus lágrimas – Ahora vamos a la cocina y le vas a pedir a los elfos un chocolate caliente para que te pongas mejor ¿de acuerdo? – el pequeño asintió pero movió su pierna que aún estaba dolorida por el agarre - ¿qué te ocurre?._

_- La pierna... – murmuró aún en voz baja. _

_- Llamaré a un sanador para que te vea las marcas... – dijo más para sí que para el niño – por cierto, se me olvidaba – el niño miró a su padre – quedas castigado por un mes sin escoba y sin salir al jardín – el pequeño no hizo ademán de excusarse – pero... – esta vez el niño pudo notar cierto tono de felicidad en la voz de su padre – tienes una lechuza en tu cuarto esperándote, espero que la cuides – y al decir esto la cara del niño se iluminó._

_- ¡Una lechuza! – gritó feliz olvidándose del dolor de su pierna. _

_**Continuar...**_

**Lo sé, he tardado en actualizar más de lo normal xD pero es que yo no estoy satisfecha hasta que tengo 8 reviews por capítulo, si esa cifra no se cumple yo no actualizo es simple, reviews a Actualización rápida xD. Me encanta este capítulo la verdad n.n es que me encanta todo lo que sea que Scorpius salga xD. Este capítulo se demuestra que Draco quiere a su hijo muchísimo, es que está hecho un padrazo y que Scorpius también quiere a su padre n.n Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y al anterior cuento de hadas también xD el próximo es sobre Teddy en sus vacaciones de primer año de verano con los Weasley y veremos la aparición de personajes nuevos n.n.**

_**Sevelly: Muchísimas gracias, es que el osito es un encanto xD y si se pone feliz el pelo cambia con voluntad propia. Sobre Albus es un encanto de persona y de niño y sobre Scorpius espero que te encanta también en este capítulo como en el anterior sobre él.**_

_**Antea: No creo que encuentren la piedra por que fue enterrada y creo que destruida por la manada de centauros xD. No voy a poner el nombre de la madre de Draco por que simplemente no tengo ni idea de quien es xD.**_

_**Hikari-Nara: Albus siempre es adorable xD. Es que es un inocente y tiene cinco años es normal que vaya preguntando cada dos por tres por cosas que no consigue entender xD... Harry es bueno improvisando y tiene toda la razón, al final todos la palmamos de una forma y otra. Intentaré hacerlo pero primero tengo que sacar algo de Albus que no se que voy a hacer con él ;-; y sobre este cap... no me querrías matar por hacer sufrir al pobre niño rubio xD?.**_

_**Felias Fénix: Es el único cuento mágico que conoce Harry normal que se lo cuente a sus hijos y más si es nuestro adorado Albus XD. Y lo de Teddy fue mera improvisación por parte de su herencia materna xD. Sí ya lo vi pero no pude leerlo por que mi internet me falla que asco.**_

_**DianeTonks: Sí vamos, Harry va a contarle a sus hijos blancanieves y los siete enanitos xD. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mi escribirlo.**_

_**HermyEvans: Harry es un buen padre que le cuenta un cuento a su adorado hijo n.n y Scorpius es un amor, ero un amor de verdad... tengo unos... 4 Drabbles más suyos creo n.n.**_

_**Mary-Tonks: También son mis favoritos, espero que te haya gustado este drabble sobre Draco y su hijo, es que son un amore n.n yo espero que la gente se esmere con fics como estos, por que sinceramente los personajes lo valen.**_

_**Keissalis Potter: Gracias por el reviews, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado!!!.**_

_**Espero vuestros reviews, recordad, yo actualizo cada 8 reviews, tener tengo hasta 16 capítulos hechos y me he quedado parada en uno de Albus por que no se me ocurre nada que poner xD si alguien tiene alguna genial idea que me la comente por review. Muchísimas gracias por leer este fics, dejad review, que es gratis y baja el colesterol xD.**_


	7. Críos

_**Críos**_

_Teddy se encontraba en el patio de la casa de Bill Weasley y su esposa Fleur, era el verano después de su primer año y se lo había pasado genial, pero ahora su abuela se encontraba en un viaje y él se había quedado con su padrino, y ese día tocaba fiesta en la casa de Shell Cottage. Ahí se encontraban los abuelos de James, Albus y demás jóvenes hijos de los Weasley. Medio sonrió, él también era 'parte' de la familia Weasley, cada vez que la señora Weasley lo veía lo llenaba de besos, era como tener otra abuela que te achuchaba. Observó de lejos el panorama, al lado de unas feas piedras blancas en forma de cerco, siempre que iba a esa casa se preguntaba que sería ¿un monumento?. O por lo menos algo parecido a eso parecía, de pronto se le acercó una pequeña pelirroja con el cabello alborotado. _

_- ¡Hola Teddy! – saludó la chica y este sonrió._

_- Hola Rose, vaya, se te ha caído un diente – ella asintió orgullosa._

_- ¡Sí!. La abuelita Jane dice que tengo que cuidarme muy bien la boca, pero mami le dice que no piensa ponerme corrector, por que mis dientes serán perfectos – parpadeó - ¿cómo es Hogwarts?.¿Es bonito?. _

_- Es muy bonito y muy grande, nunca se llegaría a conocer entero – andando un poco hacia delante – mis amigos y yo pasamos mucho tiempo en los terrenos y hablamos con Hagrid, creo que Will se ha encaprichado del hipogrifo que tiene en la huerta – la pelirroja pegó un saltito emocionada. _

_- ¿Buckbeak? Hagrid dice que nos podremos montar en él cuando seamos mayores, pero mamá se niega – parecía enfurruñada. _

_- Tal vez cuando crezcas un poco más... ¿dónde están tus padres? – la niña señaló hacia un lugar lejano donde su madre cargaba con un bebé regordete. _

_- Están cuidando de Hugo ¿es mi hermanito, sabes? – una gran sonrisa se posó en sus labios – no puedo jugar mucho con él, pero sí con James y Albus, Lily todavía es pequeñita y el primo Fred me tira del pelo – hizo una mueca - ¡pero la prima Victorie no me deja acercarme, dice que soy muy pequeña! – se cruzó de brazos. _

_- ¿Victorie? – parpadeó ¿esa era la hija de Bill y Fleur, no? – Pero es tu prima también ¿no?.¿Por qué no juegas con ella?._

_- Dice que ya es muy grande para jugar con niños ¡yo tengo ya cinco años!. Pero ella dice que ya tiene diez, así que no debe jugar con niños – bajó la cabeza - ¿tú no piensas así, verdad Teddy? – mirando al metamorfamago._

_- Claro que no, pero no se a que jugar contigo tampoco Rose... Sería mejor que te fueras con Al o James, parecen que están preparando algo – la niña giró la cabeza._

_- No me gusta meterme en problemas... – comentó sintiéndose algo culpable. _

_- No te preocupes ¿no vez como George los mira y Fred sonríe detrás de ellos?. Seguro que todo esto lo ha planeado su padre, venga, así te divertirás, si te sirve iré a hablar con Victorie para que juegue contigo – la pequeña asintió feliz y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Teddy. _

_- ¡Muchas gracias, Teddy! – se despidió con la mano y se fue a preguntarle a Albus que qué iba a pasar. _

_Teddy sonrió y se tocó el cabello, hacía mucho calor y aunque tenía el cabello de color turquesa cerró los ojos y de pronto se volvió de un color amarillo que parecía casi blanco, se encogió un poco de hombros, por lo menos así no tenía tanta calor. Se estuvo fijando en las personas que había en el jardín, estaban los señores Weasley admirando a sus nietos, sobre todo al pequeño Hugo. El hijo de George, Fred, tenía seis años y se encontraba junto con sus primos, Percy estaba con su esposa Penélope y ella sostenía en los brazos una pequeña bolita rosada con el cabello rojo que no tendría más de un año, su otro hijo un año más mayor que James había entrado en la casa. Quien no se encontraba ahí era Charlie, al parecer demasiado trabajo en Rumanía, entonces vio a Victorie, a un lado mientras uno de sus hermanos menores le tiraba de una manga para que fuera con ella a jugar mientras esta se negaba. _

_- ¡No, no y no! – negaba ella - ¡ve a jugar con los demás niños, Arthur! – el niño infló los carrillos. _

_- ¡Eres mala Vic! – dijo el niño para luego irse con el resto de sus primos._

_- Estos niños... – cruzándose de brazos. _

_- No deberías tratarlos así Victorie, solo son niños y además, ese es tu hermano – señalando al pequeño pelirrojo._

_Al contrario que casi todos los Weasley, Victorie tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos claros, como su madre, pero tenía un montón de pecas en el rostro, ese pequeño dato de por sí la convertía en una Weasley. _

_- Ya soy mayor, ellos son pequeños, tú deberías entenderlo, ya estas en Hogwarts - ella le miró de reojo._

_- Que se me permita hacer magia de vez en cuando y tenga una varita no significa que no pueda jugar con los niños, solo que no me voy a poner con Rose a tomar el té con sus muñecos... pero sí puedo darles ideas a los niños para que las hagan – señaló a uno de más años – tu tío George parece que también piensa lo mismo._

_- Yo no les voy a decir a mis hermanos que hacer, ya soy mayor, y dentro de un año entraré en Hogwarts – el metamorfamago suspiró._

_- Solo tienes diez años Victorie, aún eres una niña diviértete – sonrió - ¿de verdad no quieres jugar a nada?.¿O es que jugando con niños te sientes infantil?. ¡Eso no es malo! – la chica se sonrojó violentamente._

_- Siento... vergüenza de tener que jugar con... críos – Teddy le tocó el hombro. _

_- Estas entre familia, nadie te mirará raro, además podrías ser su niñera – ella puso los ojos en blanco – si supieras las burradas que hago en casa de los Potter te sorprenderías, pero puedo hacerlas, es mi familia y los Weasley también – el joven Lupin miró a Victorie. _

_- ¿Te consideras parte de la familia? – el chico asintió. _

_- Los Weasley y los Potter son como mi familia, no tengo que avergonzarme de ellos, aunque algunas veces tenga ganas de esconderme por algunas cosas que hagan esos dos de ahí – señalando a James y a Albus – pero la mayoría de las veces soy feliz ¿eso es estar en familia no?. Ser feliz y divertirte con ella._

_- Bueno... puede que tengas razón... un poco – se corrigió – debería ir... a disculparme con ellos – iba a ir a dar un paso pero Teddy le cogió una mano. _

_- Espera un poco, van a hacerlo – la tiró hacia atrás y la apoyó en la pared._

_- ¿Hacer que? – confusa. _

_- Tú mira – sonriendo malévolamente confundiendo a la chica que miró hacia la mesa. _

_De pronto la mesa explotó y salió volando por los aires soltando una especie de líquido verdoso pero con el espesor de una tarta, todos los que estaban a dos metros de la mesa fueron manchados por la sustancia y los cinco niños que habían planeado eso estaba riéndose descaradamente a un lado, demasiado sucios y lanzándose la pringue los unos a los otros mientras que George reía a carcajada limpia y la señora Weasley parecía seriamente enfadada. _

_- ¡George Gideon Weasley! – gritó - ¡Se puede saber que les has dado a los niños!._

_- Oh nada mamá solo... una idea algo extraña – sin poder parar de reír._

_Victorie miró con los ojos muy abierto como los críos empezaban a gritar y a reír al mismo tiempo que se atacaban los unos a los otros, la pequeña Rose tenía cogido del pelo a Fred por habérselo jalado mientras que James sujetaba a Arhtur y Albus intentaba separar a Rose de Fred. Teddy empezó a reír también como lo hacían Ron y Harry más lejos, pero Hermione parecía enfadada pues Hugo se había puesto a llorar por culpa de la explosión, la rubia frunció el ceño y miró al chico mordiéndose en labio, estaba entre empezar a gritar y reírse, pero solo dijo como si estuviese indignada. _

_- ¡Críos! – y se empezó a reír disimuladamente. _

_**Continuará...**_

**_Se que no he contado nada del primer año de Teddy en Hogwarts, pero es que me venía mejor que fuera ya vacaciones y que los niños armaran alguna de las suyas. Sí vamos a ver bromas y su herencia de merodeador metiendose en problemas, también lios y amores y desamores y demás xD. Bueno espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y el anterior también, lo sé soy una chantajista, pero es que el calor me trastorna y ahora que tengo lentillas me cuesta más estar en la pantalla para escribir por que me escuece... se supone que sirven para lo contrario u.u pero bueno. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, espero con impaciencia sus review, recordad que el 8 es el número mágico XD._**

_**Hikari-Nara: Sí, en este capítulo es donde me querías matar por maltrato infantil, pero es que no me puedo detener, sabes que me encanta putear a los niños, aunque sea al hijo de mi rubio favorito xD. Es que JK lo dejó clarito, nunca llegarían a ser amigos, podrían soportarse, pero ser amigos como que no lo veo y la autora al parecer tampoco, ya sabes como se llevan los Weasley y los Malfoy xD. Si yo fuera su madre también me pondría a castigarlo severamente por haberme dado tal susto, y la pobre Athos xD ella no tiene la culpa xD.**_

_**MiRuG: Muchísimas gracias por el review, es un crío de cinco años, lo normal es que pregunte cada dos por tres por algo que no entienda no crees xD. Harry es un buen padre : P.**_

_**Tsu Asakura¡Muchísimas gracias por el review!. Es que hay muy pocos fics Post libro 7 y menos de los niños u.u a mi me pareció una buena idea y me puse a hacerlos con anécdotas ya sabes n.n. Es que Scorpius es mi favorito y ciertamente tiene algo de preferencia ante los fics son los que mas me extiendo en sus caps n.n. La muerte de Remsie y Tonks T.T malditos Bellatrix y Dolohov, dejaron a Teddy sin padres ;-;**_

_**Ceciss: Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, Will será un experto en criaturas mágicas xD.**_

_**Sufjan Tweedy: Mis drabbles parecen escondidos xD y todo el mundo lo encuentra de casualidad, si pusieran los nombres de Albus Teddy o Scorpius en lo de personajes... Scorpius es un amor, es la versión mejorada de Draco n.n y sí es bastante complejo, pero ante todo un Malfoy. **_

_**Antea: T.T tenía miedo yo también lo hubiese tenido si esa asquerosa mano se me hubiese subido encima y me intentase asfixia ToT.**_

_**Hermy Evans: Scorpius y Draco son todo un amor y no pienso reprocharlo, por que Draco es un padrazo y un encanto de persona a la que yo adoro personalmente n.n espero que te haya gustado este capítulo n.n.**_

_**Artemis Shiro: Un cuento muggle... no veo a Harry contando blancanieves a sus hijos xD y sobre Scorpius... hombre algo así xD sino hace daño no sabes si hacerlo de nuevo.**_

_**Taniamalfoyfelton¡Cacho de Review!. Espero dejarte una buena contestación, este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos, aunque ciertamente los de Scorpius siempre han sido mis favoritos xD. Siento si hice sufrir a Scorpius, pero es que era necesario para ver a nuestro querido Draco en plan paternal (yo también quiero un abrazo así!!!!) y con la conversación con Harry estaba algo alterado de los nervios, normal si una mano asesina intentase asfixiar a mi hijo yo también lo estaría ciertamente u.u. Espero que en tu casa no haya más artefactos peligrosos, los niños no saben que podría ser peligroso para ellos u.u inocentes... ¡espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!. Sobre todo como se llevan Victorie y Teddy al principio xD.**_

_**Mary-Tonks: Es que me vino la picá de hacer algo oscuro acerca de Scorpius y recordé que una mano asesina pululaba por la mansión y me dije por que no xD. Y sobre Draco y Harry se llevan civilizadamente, pero no son ni llegarán a ser amigos, son conocidos u.u.**_

_**Molly: Me alegro que te guste y que sea cannon xD pero no entiendo que sino te gusta este chantaje despreciable que según tú por que me dejarías review... si es para recordármelo, perdón, pero mi conciencia está muy limpia n.n**_

_**Zafiro girl: No creo que vaya a hacer un fics entero de Teddy, pero hay uno llamado herencia de merodeador que es de Teddy en sus años en Hogwarts.**_

_**An.Obsession.A.Sugestion: Me extrañó no ver review tuyo en el capítulo anterior, pero ya me lo envías en este todo olvidado n.n si desaté un poco mi lado oscuro interior, es que el poder de la fuerza es muy potente en este capítulo XD. ¿Por qué no te ha caído bien Draco?. Es un encanto, por lo menos aquí xD espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por todos los que han leído este capítulo, recordad que dejar un review es gratis y el 8 es el número mágico, que pasará en el próximo capítulo con Albus... ¿veremos su herencia de merodeador en acción xD?. ¿O James le pillara la delantera xD?.**_


	8. Merodeador

_**Merodeador**_

_James salía a hurtadillas del despecho de su padre, tenía once años y sostenía un viejo trozo de pergamino entre sus manos, sonrió feliz y salió disparado hasta la habitación de su hermano pequeño que estaba jugando con un tren mágico que volaba por la habitación. Al miró extrañado a su hermano, casi nunca solía entrar a su habitación y James no le dejaba entrar en la suya... el oji verde miró como su hermano mayor cerraba la puerta detrás suya y se sentaba en el suelo cruzado de piernas, sacó su varita y Al le miró extrañado, su hermano no podía hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, y no entraba en el colegio hasta el mes que viene._

_- ¿Qué haces James? – preguntó a su hermano mayor. _

_- He cogido el pergamino de papá, el que nunca nos deja ver, quiero saber si hay algo interesante en el – Albus frunció el ceño. _

_- Pero no puedes hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, es ilegal te mandarán una carta y papá se enfadará si se entera de que has cogido el pergamino – su hermano le hizo un gesto de desgana con la mano. _

_- Sino se entera no le hará daño, además Teddy me dijo que puedes hacer magia en tu casa, el ministerio cree que los padres o familiares mágicos tienen la responsabilidad de vigilar a los niños... si hago un 'poco' de magia no pasará nada malo – sonriendo nuevamente mientras su hermano parecía desacuerdo._

_- Pero papá... – intentó hablar de nuevo pero su hermano ya le había dado al mapa con la varita._

_- Siempre que he visto a papá con esto murmura algo como 'mis intenciones no son buenas' o algo así... – intentó recordar._

_- El tío George siempre nos dice 'juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas' y luego se ríe... – acordándose de las palabras de su tío y luego de la cara que ponía su padre después de ello. _

_- Bueno... vamos a probar... – tocando el pergamino con la varita – 'Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas' – después de eso el pergamino empezó a tomar color hasta que se formaron unas palabras – 'Los señores Padfoot, Prongs, Moony y Wotmail les presentan el mapa del merodeador...' – el mayor parpadeó – ¡es un mapa!._

_- ¿Un mapa de qué? – el pequeño Albus se acercó para mirar – 'diseñado para magos traviesos' – leyó en la segunda línea – eso va dirigido a ti – mirando a su hermano que asentía._

_- A ver... – desdobló el mapa – vaya... es un poco raro... – se puso una mano en el mentón - ¿conocemos a algún Filch?.¿Con una gata que sea Norris? – señalando a un punto que se movía._

_- No los conocemos, pero Teddy dice que es el conserje de Hogwarts... – el oji verde parpadeó - ¿es Hogwarts?._

_- ¿Hogwarts? – sorprendido – A ver, vamos a confirmarlo... – lo desdobló un poco más - ¡eh mira Hagrid está aquí! – señalando a un pequeño punto en los terrenos de Hogwarts – aquí pone... 'Bosque Prohibido'... ¡Es Hogwarts Albus, es Hogwarts! – mirando el mapa fascinado – anda... este túnel se sale del mapa... ¿qué hay encima?._

_- Parece un árbol... – dijo Al – puede ser un pasadizo, Teddy dice que Hogwarts tiene muchos pasadizos, pero que Filch siempre los ronda – recordó – aquí hay otro... y aquí... – señalando demás puntos que se salían del mapa - ¿y a donde irán?._

_- ¡Pues a Hogsmeade a donde sino! No podemos ir allí hasta estar en tercero... pero con este mapa y la capa de papá... – sonrió malévolamente._

_- Papá no te dará la capa – negó Al._

_- Sí me la dará, se lo hice prometer por mi cumpleaños – asintió orgulloso – ya sabía yo que este mapa era bueno, es fantástico... y con la capa... nadie podrá pillarme... – rió. _

_- Como hagas algo a malo se lo diré a papá – James miró a su hermano. _

_- ¿Pero tu eres tonto?.¡No puedes decírselo a papá, Al! – se lo enseñó – Este mapa es importante, no se lo puedes decir, soy tu hermano mayor, te impido que se lo digas – señalándolo. _

_- Pero... – frunció el ceño – y si papá... – entonces recordó las palabras de su hermano 'si no se entera no le hará daño' – vale, no se lo diré, pero me debes prometer algo – sonrió de la misma forma que su hermano._

_- ¿Prometer el que? – alzando una ceja. _

_- Que cuando yo necesite el mapa o la capa me la dejarás siempre que te lo pida – continuando con la misma sonrisa._

_- ¿¡Que!?. No, ni hablar – negó rotundamente y Albus se puso de pie. _

_- Vale llamaré a papá – dio un paso y sintió la mano de su hermano agarrando su pierna. _

_- ¡Espera! – bramó, parecía enfadado – Te lo dejaré, pero SOLO si yo no lo estoy usando en ese momento ¿vale? – el oji verde sonrió y se sentó de nuevo, el mayor solo lanzó un leve suspiro. _

_- ¿Y como se supone que vuelve a ser un pergamino normal? – preguntó Al. _

_- Bueno... a lo mejor si le preguntamos al mapa... – el pequeño miró a su hermano como si se hubiese vuelto loco - ¡los artefactos mágicos piensan! Mira – puso la varita encima - ¿cómo te cerramos? – preguntó, entonces el mapa cambió y volvieron a aparecer unas letras._

_- 'El señor Prongs saluda a los nuevos merodeadores y les desea suerte con sus aventuras indiscretas por el colegio... – leyó el pequeño – el señor Moony está de acuerdo con el señor Prongs y les desea también suerte en ello...' aquí no dice nada sobre como cerrarlo – su hermano chistó y siguieron apareciendo letras._

_- 'El señor Padfoot les recuerda a los otros dos señores que hacíamos mucho que no cambiábamos de manos y estamos contentos de que nos vuelvan a usar – hizo una pausa – el señor Wotmail también muestra su deseo de suerte a los jóvenes merodeadores, y les recuerda a los tres señores anteriores que han hecho una pregunta' vaya por fin uno de los cuatro nos hace caso – bufó – 'El señor Prongs les recuerda a los jóvenes merodeadores que si algún indiscreto quiere mirar y quiere tu secreto revelar solo tienes que la travesura finalizar'.¿Travesura finalizar? – Albus frunció el ceño y le quitó la varita a su hermano y dio un golpe en el mapa. _

_- 'Travesura realizada' – al decir eso el mapa empezó a borrarse y el pequeño sonrió - ¿qué?. Era como un acertijo – devolviéndole la varita a su hermano._

_- Si claro, lo que tú digas – mirando al mapa que se había borrado – lo voy a guardar en mi habitación bajo llave – se puso de pie y el tren de Al chocó con su brazo – recuerda no decir nada a mamá y papá ¿vale? – el oji verde asintió. _

_- No diré nada, pero recuerda que me lo tienes que dejar cuando vaya a Hogwarts – soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras su hermano alzaba la cabeza y Al remataba la frase – merodeador._

_**Continuará...**_

_**Bueno sí, es muy cortito, el próximo será también bastante corto y eso que es de mi querido Scorpius, creo que es el más corto que he hecho de él, aunque con el material que tenía no era que me hubiese podido extender demasiado xD. Este capitulo trata sobre el mapa como bien habéis leído, es sobre los hermanos Potter xD es que tenía que sacar un poquito a James que es como su abuelito ¿no?. Como dice Al, mapa para magos traviesos xD eso para James va perfectamente, aunque no mes centraré en los demás personajes como Rose, Fred, James, Victorie, Will, Lewis y demás gente, pero sí los iré sacando a menudo en los capítulos n.n si fuera solo de un personaje seria demasiado soso. Recordad el número 8 es el número mágico n.n esero que los haya gustado el capítulo. **_

_**Krissalis Potter: Es que las cosas de artes oscuras son difíciles de encontrar, espero que te haya gustado estos últimos capíulos en el próximo volveremos a ver a Scorpius n.n**_

_**Arcano¡Antes que nada gracias por el review!. En verdad me ha gustado mucho ese comentario tuyo, a mi me gustaría que hubiese más fics de DH ¿sabes?. Para saber opiniones de otros escritores sobre como continuaría n.n yo seguiré en mi línea de Drabbles, tengo muchas ideas aunque algunos consejos no me vendrían mal jeje, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**_

_**Antea: Sí, se parece a su padre jeje, es un pequeño osito-lobito xD que parece que no rompe un plato xD pero tiene más de merodeador de lo que parece a primera vista xD. Victorie es digna hija de su madre xD y George... bueno me gusta mucho ese personaje al igual que nuestro querido Fred que en paz descanse T.T**_

_**An.Obsession.A.Sugestion: Albus es que es un amor, ya veremos más aventuras y desventuras suyas más adelante jeje, tengo creo que... cuatro capítulos suyos más escritos, me gusta mucho el cap 20 que ya lo tengo dedicado xD. Draco pues a mi me encanta es mi personaje favorito de los libros xD y sí te entiendo no tienes por que darme muchas explicaciones n.n espero que te haya gustado este cap de los hermanitos Potter : P**_

_**BathosSatiros: Gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo n.n**_

_**Hermy Evans: Los críos verás te hago un glosario de hijos que he inventado y no xD. Victorie tiene dos hermanos Arthur y otro más pequeño de la edad de Lily que no lo saque ahí xD. Fred tiene una hermanita que en Críos tiene aproximadamente un año. Percy tiene dos hijos, Lewis y la bebé que tiene Penélope en brazos. Ron tiene a Rose y Hugo, Ginny a James, Albus y Lily... XD y Charlie no se la verdad xD. Y sí, Victorie es una digna hija de Fleur xD y Rose digna hija de Ron xD te darás cuenta más tarde de ello xD. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y el próximo sí toca Scorpius.**_

_**Felias Fénix: Draco quiere mucho a su hijo y la relación de Draco y Harry es de conocidos la verdad. Molly no puede quejarse tiene un enjambre de nietos correteando libremente por la madriguera todos los domingos xD. Aunque la personalidad de todos es distinta y no todos son pelirrojos Victorie es rubia xD y Hugo es castaño XD con unos hermosos ojos claros como su padre claro.**_

_**Anyeline: Muchísimas gracias por el review n.n la verdad es que con las lentillas tengo un problema de que se secan muy deprima y me las tengo que estar humedeciendo cada dos por tres el otro día se me metió para dentro del ojo, que escozor. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo (es que todos son un encanto de personajes, pero yo soy fan de Scorpius 4 ever).**_

_**ProngsAndMoony: Mi querida amiga... mi intención del Rose Scorpius es... ya lo verás xD a lo mejor te cumplo el deseo, quien sabe : P por que a mi también me gustaría que acabasen juntos xD y... espera al capítulo 21 vale : D?. Puede que te guste XD. **_

_**Taniamalfoyfelton: Teddy es un osito de peluche xD. Victorie y él no empezarán a tener nada romántico así dicho hasta dentro de bastante eh xD ni siquiera he escrito algo de ellos de esa manera todavía jeje xD. George le puso a su primer hijo Fred en su honor y James y Fred hacen honor a sus tíos xD. Espero que te guste este capítulo y el próximo que es de Scorpius.**_

_**MaryLPotter: Yo también amé a Scorpius desde que lo mencionan en el libro, es que me lo como xD. Con chocolate y nata debe ser una delicia, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que disfrutes mucho con los que sigan.**_

_**Hikari-Nada¡Abuelita!. Eres la que más se esmera con los review ¿lo sabías?. Por eso te quiero yo tanto n.n y te he dedicado un capítulo que tardará algo en venir pero sabes que esta ahí. No se abuelita creo que me lo dejaste dos días antes de que actualizara pero si tú ni siquiera sabes cuando lo hiciste yo no me meto xD es que la edad es muy mala Abu, ya el Alzheimer XD. Mejor yo no me emparanoyo que tú solita puedes sola xD jeje bueno Teddy si levanta pasiones (sobre todo de Erena xD es que es como su padre y ella y Remsie se querían tanto platónicamente...). Victorie es que es una copia de su madre y quiere ser mayor a toda costa por que ya tiene dos dígitos, pero va cambiando eso también lo saben... y sobre críos, creo que Molly consideraría a George un crío grande XD. Abu... aún tienen 10 años y 12 años xD vamos ni cuando tienen 13 los líos xD así que tú eres muy mal pensada, tanto como con Abeforth que juega con las cabras... ¿cierto XD?. El final es muy bueno, cuando todo sale por los aires, los nuevos merodeadores a la carga ¿no te parece?. Espero que te sigan gustando estos drabbles y sigas apoyándolos, muchos besitos, nos vemos por el msn n.n**_

_**Mary-Tonks: Sí xD puedes hacer volar a tu tía y vives para contarlo, o hacer explotar la cocina xD o cargarte la batidora xD. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, siempre recordaremos a Remus y Dora por su hijo el cual es un encanto n.n.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus opiniones, y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mi escribirlo n.n. Recordad que a los 8 reviews yo actualizo n.n y al próximo toca mi rubio favorito n.n. Un fics con review es un fics feliz!.**_


	9. Varita

_**Varita**_

_El callejón Diagon estaba lleno de magos y brujas, de familias las cuales buscaban los materiales del colegio para sus hijos. Scorpius Malfoy miraba a su alrededor con una sonrisa en la cara, tenía su caldero, sus libros, sus túnicas, solo le faltaba lo que más quería en al llegar a Hogwarts, la varita, era lo que más deseaba, su varita. Vio como muchos niños corrían divertidos con varitas de juguete y algunos mayores reían, pudo sentir a lo lejos los murmullos y las malas miradas, pero en ese momento no le importó, iba a comprar su primera varita, miró a su padre que seguía con su pose altiva y la cabeza alzada con orgullo, su hijo cerró los ojos algo cansado y corrió hacia el escaparate de Ollivander._

_- Papá ¿tú te compraste la varita aquí verdad? – preguntó su hijo ansioso. _

_- Sí, las dos – Scorpius parpadeó confuso. _

_- ¿Las dos?. Yo creí que a un mago solo se le permitía una varita - su padre le miró con una sonrisa de desgana._

_- Y solo se permite una, pero la primera la perdí... bueno, mejor dicho, me la ganaron – el pequeño pareció no entenderlo._

_- ¿Cómo se gana una varita? – no entendiendo el concepto de 'ganar' una varita._

_- Verás... cuando te vates en duelo y el otro mago gana y coge tu varita, la varita pasa a ser del otro mago, no te reconoce como su dueño por que has perdido su poder... Es largo y complicado de entender – su hijo frunció el ceño. _

_- ¿Quién te ganó la varita? – su padre bufó. _

_- Harry Potter – su hijo abrió los ojos. _

_- ¿Perdiste un duelo contra él? – su padre negó - ¿entonces?._

_- Es complicado... pero aunque me devolvió la varita nunca volvió a servir como antes, así que me compré esta – señalando a la que tenía en un bolsillo de la capa – la varita elige al mago, nunca olvides eso Scorpius. _

_- Vale – se alejó un poco del escaparate para entrar en la tienda seguido de su padre. _

_Entraron en la tienda, estaba llena de cajas distintas, miles de cajas hasta el final de la tienda, donde un hombre apareció con una amable sonrisa. Scorpius miraba curioso las varitas que había en el mostrador y sonrió como el niño que era, le gustaba mucho la magia, más de una vez había cogido la varita de su padre sin que él se diese cuenta, una vez prendió fuego a las cortinas de su habitación y luego tuvo que recordar lo que usaba su padre para repararlo, pero siguieron estando algo chamuscadas, menos mal que un elfo le ayudó a disimularlo. El hombre se acercó al mostrador y miró al padre de Scorpius. _

_- Señor Malfoy, que extraño verle aquí – entrecerró los ojos – pero aún recuerdo su primera varita, de espino, con núcleo de nervio de dragón y pelo de unicornio, 24,5 centímetros y elástica ¿me equivoco? – Draco negó. _

_- Usted nunca se equivoca, pero sabe que ya no uso esa varita – el hombre sonrió y miró al hijo de Draco. _

_- Este debe ser su hijo... el pequeño Scorpius he oído... te pareces mucho a tu padre... – el niño frunció un poco el ceño – bueno vamos a buscar su varita joven Malfoy... – se fue adentro de la tienda y Draco miró a su padre._

_- Parece raro – su padre sonrió. _

_- Pero es el mejor encontrando varitas, muchos genios suelen parecer raros – su hijo rió un poco y el seño Ollivander apareció._

_- Bien joven Malfoy, tome esta, ébano, 23 centímetros, núcleo de pelo de unicornio y elástica, una buena varita de encantamientos – Scorpius la tomó y la agitó, en ese momento rompió el cristal del mostrador – no, parece ser que esta no..._

_Se fue de nuevo dentro y cogió tres pares de varitas mas, Scorpius arrugó la nariz._

_- A ver esta... espino, núcleo de pluma de fénix y pelo de unicornio, 22,5 centímetros y dura – el niño la cogió y apuntó de nuevo al escaparate y algunas cosas salieron volando – no, esta tampoco... uhm... prueba esta... madera de serbal, nervio de dragón, 25 centímetros y flexible – el niño la miró dudoso y la agitó pareció algo como un leve estallido y el hombre sonrió – vaya, una hermosa varita de transformaciones señor Mafoy. _

_- Mola... – murmuró fijándose en la varita – es bonita... – sonrió._

_- Bien, creo que ya hemos acabado las compras Scorpius – le dijo su padre poniéndole la mano en el hombro._

_- Señor Ollivander – dijo el pequeño al anciano con curiosidad - ¿es verdad que la varita escoge al mago? – este le dedicó una bonachona sonrisa._

_- La varita siempre escoge a su dueño señor Malfoy, es uno de los misterios de la magia, espero que quede satisfecho con ella y le dure muchos años – el pequeño asintió dándose la vuelta y musitó._

_- Mi varita – tocando suavemente el mango con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_**Continuará...**_

**_Sí, lo se súper corto, pero que con el tema de la varita no es que hubiese material para esmerarme demasiado xD. Os prometo que los siguientes capítulos será más largos T.T los de Scorpius son los más largos que tengo hecho, menos este que la inspiración se me fue de vacaciones durante unas horas u.u y la maldita cuando volvió estaba maquinando el primer castigo de Teddy... así que dejé este capítulo así y me puse con el capítulo de Teddy que tengo hecho, en serio, os prometo que los próximos capítulos serán muchísimo más largos, aunque se supone que estos son drabbles y deberían ser así de cortos xD. Recordad que el 8 es el número de la suerte y que el próximo afortunado es Teddy Lupin xD._**

_**Hikari-Nara: Todos los drabbles son mas cortos por el fanfiction que por el msn, sobre todo este capítulo, te dije que me quedó cortísimo aunque sea de mi rubiales del alma T.T pero tu me lo perdonas no?. Por que sabes que en los próximos capítulos me esmero más y más. Adoptarlo eh?. Creo que mucha gente quiere adoptarlo ya, Abuelita si vas a juicio yo te acompaño, yo a Scorpius simplemente lo secuestraré xD. James tiene que salir mujer, si los capítulos fueran enteramente de los tres sobre los que escribo sería demasiado soso todo... así queda con un poquito más de chispa no?. Albus es más espabilado para su edad, James es la mente criminal de la familia xD. Gracias, yo también fui chantajista en mi edad de hermana pequeña cuando lo era todavía más, yo fui una de las personas que se alegró de que la palmase xD lo siento pero es que debería haber muerto hace tiempo y mas vale tarde que nunca, aunque no puedo odiar al Peter Marauder a la rata asquerosa que traicionó a los Potter sí. Sí eres muy servicial por que te esmeras mucho en la extensión y yo te lo devuelvo xD sin separaciones, espero que quedes satisfecha... Ya sabes cuando Victorie y Teddy empiezan a tener lío, solo verás cosas inocentes hasta entonces... ya sabes que a Victorie le gustaba Will xD. Y sí... Erena y Remsie se amaban tanto como tú y Sevie... siempre te recordaremos, y te veremos en el próximo capítulo xD. Espero que te haya gustado n.n muchos besitos y muchísimas gracias por tus reviews!.**_

**_Taniamalfoyfelton: Hombre mujer no solo sacaré a Albus, Scorpius y Teddy, tienen que interactuar con otros personajes para ser lo mejor xD. James es igual que su abulito sip e igual que su tío Fred xD ya verás las que montan él y tu primo en Hogwarts. Siento que el capítulo ha sido demasiado corto, pero espero que al ser de Scorpius te haya gustado n.n nos vemos en el próximo Drabble de Teddy._**

_**Artemis Shiro: Sí, James es igual que su abuelito, e incluso usa gafas, de los tres hijos de Harry es al único que le he puesto gafas xD. Albus ya tendrá su propia oportunidad de utilizar las cosas... xD no te preocupes ya tendrá la opotunidad...**_

_**Sevelly: XD triple comentario aunque preferiría uno en cada capítulo bueno da igual xD. Scorpis es un amor y sí es como cualquier niño curioso, no te bañes en la piscina, que hace el niño, bañarse en la piscina xD. Draco y Harry son conocidos no viejos amigos, además Harry es el jefe de los aurores así que no es de extrañarse. Sí pero Victorie va a ir cambiando, tiene algo de carácter Weasley, y estar con su familia le va a pillar el mismo temperamento Weasley XD. Sí Jamsie es como su abuelito y Albus como cualquier hermano que quiere las cosas de los mayores xD. Will es el mejor amigo de Teddy, sale en el capítulo de selección, y Lewis es el hijo mayor de Percy sale en el capítulo de crío n.n.**_

_**Yaxia: Gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado.**_

_**Caliope Black: Muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado mucho este capítulo en serio, Albus y James van a disfrutar leyendo el mapa y Scorpius es lindísimo, yo es que lo quiero muchísimo n.n.**_

_**Mary-Tonks: Claro que sí, la capa el mapa, las travesuras xD no por nada James es pariente de merodeadores y Weasley xD lleva las travesuras en la sangre XD. **_

_**MaryLPotter: Si esto te parece súper divertido tendrás que esperar más adelante para saber como continua xD. Scorpius es genial ya lo he dicho me encanta xD. Lily apenas ha salido mucho pero pensaré en sacarla un poco más.**_

_**Helen Nicked Lupin: Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo aunque sea cortito, Victorie tiene que disfrutar de la vida que hasta los 17 es joven. Te gusta Teddy como a una amiga mía, para mi a Scorpius solo para mi xD lo adoré desde que sale el nombre del niño, es que me mata xD. Al y James seguirán la tradición, más James que Al y Fred también xD, pero bueno ya lo veremos en otros capítulos.**_

_**Felias Fénix: Los mensajes me encantó escribirlo, los merodeadores siempre tan geniales como siempre aunque sea en el recuerdo xD. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**_

_**Hermy Evans: Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, en serio n.n ojala esperes con ansias el siguiente.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por todas las personas que han leído este fic y que continuéis con él. Recordar un fics con review es un fics feliz, y 8 es el número mágico n.n. De nuevo muchísimas gracias n.n.**_


	10. Castigo

_**Castigo**_

_Teddy caminaba lentamente mientras la profesora Bones musitaba cosas como 'negligencia' y 'podían estar muertos' y '¿dónde diablos estaba Hagrid en ese momento?'. Will caminaba a su lado con la cabeza agachada pero con una sonrisa de felicidad que no se le podía borrar en todo el día, tragó en seco y siguió hacia delante, era la primera vez que le pillaban rompiendo una norma de Hogwarts, tenía miedo de que le expulsaran, prefería un castigo o cualquier cosa, sin embargo su 'querido' amigo aún parecía demasiado feliz como para caer en el hecho que iban derechitos al despacho de la directora. Llegaron al segundo piso enfrente de una fea gárgola y la profesora se paró enfrente suya._

_- 'Pastas de Chocolate' – la gárgola empezó a subir dejando a la vista unas escaleras._

_La profesora entró y Teddy tuvo que jalar a Will para que subiera junto a él. Subieron por la escalera de caracol hasta llegar a una puerta donde la mujer toco dos veces antes de oír un 'adelante' y entrasen dentro. _

_- Profesora Bones ¿qué ha pasado? – mirando a los dos niños de segundo año que tenía enfrente suya._

_- Estos... chicos se han pasado diez minutos montados encima del Hipogrifo de Hagrid sobrevolando el bosque prohibido ¡y sin ningún maestro vigilándoles! – escandalizada por este hecho – Podrían haberse caído y roto algo, no me lo puedo creer, uno de mi propia casa haciendo estas gamberradas – murmuró._

_- Tranquilízate Susan, no ha ocurrido ninguna desgracia... ¿les has descontado ya puntos? – la profesora asintió. _

_- Sí, veinte puntos a cada uno, volar en escoba sí lo entiendo pero... en un hipogrifo... con lo peligroso que son... y sin nadie vigilándoles... – fue solo entonces cuando Will pareció salir de su ensoñación. _

_- ¡No es peligroso Hagrid nos enseñó a cuidarlo el año pasado! – gritó el muchacho frunciendo el ceño - ¡No nos atacaría Buckbeak es una buena mascota! – Teddy le dio un pisotón a su amigo que tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar de dolor. _

_- Baje esos humos señor McCormack, no creo que sus padres aprueben que vuele en animales que pueden desgarrarle el brazo de un zarpazo – el niño arrugó la nariz._

_- Pero el hipogrifo es de mi padrino, se lo dio a Hagrid – comentó Teddy y la directora lo miró._

_- Señor Lupin, recuerdo a su padrino y creo que no querría verle volando en el animal o por lo menos no con esa edad – cerró los ojos – su padre habría opinado lo mismo que yo, aunque en su época juvenil... puede que hubiese opinado otra cosa – Teddy miró hacia otro lado. _

_- Oh, el padrino de Teddy dice que su padre fue un 'merodeador' – contestó Will – así que supongo que con nuestra edad se habría metido en más problemas que nosotros – la directora frunció el ceño. _

_- Señor McCormack, lo que el padre del señor Lupin fuera no tiene que ver ahora mismo con el tema y creo que el padrino del señor Lupin no es quien para decir nada acerca de romper las normas, pues si el padre del señor Lupin fue un 'merodeador' como usted dice – Teddy medio sonrió – el padrino del señor Lupin por muy famoso que sea rompió más normas que el padre del señor Lupin en solo un año – Will puso una cara de confusión._

_- ¿En tan solo un año Minerva? – preguntó una voz feliz detrás de la profesora. _

_- En segundo año, Albus ¿lo recuerdas? – Teddy y Will miraron al cuadro._

_Un hombre anciano con una sonrisa pícara y una larga barba blanca le miraba con expectación, sus ojos azules detrás de sus gafas de media luna parecían brillar, el cuadro cambió de posición como si se quisiera acercar a los niños._

_- Ah sí... pero aún recuerdo que por ello ganaron el premio por servicios especiales, yo mismo se lo dije a Harry y al señor Weasley... – el pelo de Teddy se había vuelto de nuevo de color marrón cenizo – con ese peinado me recuerda usted a su padre señor Lupin ¿no te parece Severus? – preguntó al cuadro que tenía a la derecha. _

_El pequeño Lupin miró al otro cuadro, un hombre con una aguileña nariz con el cabello oscuro y los ojos negros lo miraba con algo que parecía... ¿odio?. El niño parpadeó y pudo ver como una sonrisa algo desagradable aparecía en el rostro del hombre que lo miraba con algo de altanería._

_- Una copia de su padre... deberías expulsarlos ya, Minerva – cruzándose de brazos y el cuadro de Dumbledore rió. _

_- A Severus le encanta bromear sobre los hijos de sus ex – compañeros – haciendo un gesto con la mano._

_- Yo no he bromeado – gruñó._

_- Dejad las discusiones – dijo la directora mirándoles de reojo – ambos cumpliréis castigo, no voy a expulsarlos por esto... al menos no a la primera, pero os tendré vigilados – miró a la profesora – el señor McCormack cumplirá castigo mañana por la tarde con Hagrid, creo que necesita ayuda con la huerta y usted señor Lupin... – Teddy tragó en seco – ayudará al profesor Longbottom con sus nuevas plantas, ambos castigos mañana a las siete de la tarde, ni se les ocurra faltar. _

_Ambos niños asintieron y se fueron con la profesora Bones hacia las escaleras donde esta les frunció el ceño ligeramente y se dirigió hacia su despacho, los niños se miraron y suspiraron con algo de alivio. El pelo de Teddy pasó a ser de un color turquesa de nuevo y miró a su amigo que se pasaba la mano por el cabello, el cual era rubio, algo nervioso pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

_- ¿Podría haber sido peor, no? – caminando hacia las escaleras – Yo cumplo castigo con Hagrid, le tengo que pedir que me deje a Buckbeak un poco más de tiempo o que me supervise, aunque aún no sea profesor nuestro – rió._

_- A mi me toca ir con el profesor Longbottom... estaremos catalogando plantas toda la tarde... bueno... ¿peor hubiese sido Filch, no? – sonriendo levemente. _

_- Sí, Patterson me dijo que a un compañero suyo le hizo limpiar los trofeos ocho veces antes de decirle que podía irse, y solo usó un encantamiento para levitar en el pasillo a un alumno de primero que se lo pidió – negó con la cabeza._

_- ¿Por qué llamas a Rachel por su apellido?. Ella siempre te llama Will – el muchacho se encogió de hombros. _

_- La costumbre supongo, algún día la llamaré por su nombre, ella no se molesta – miró a las escaleras - ¿no deberías subir?._

_- Sí, creo que Cris se estará preguntando donde me he metido esta tarde – Will rió - ¿de que te ríes?._

_- Pues que aparte de explicarles que has montado a un hipogrifo en los terrenos de Hogwarts que vas a tener darles detalles sobre todo... a mí también me pedirán detalles del mío pero bueno... Tendrás que decirles que has perdido veinte puntos y que te espera un fabuloso castigo con el profesor Longbottom – alzando los brazos. _

_- Sí, fabuloso – pero soltó un risa indiscreta - ¡mi primer castigo! – y al decir eso rió fuertemente mientras Will le daba un golpe el hombro de broma._

_**Continuará...**_

**_Hola!. Casi 100 reviews ya n.n soy tan feliz!!!. Sois geniales!!!. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y por vuestros queridos comentarios la verdad, bueno ahora unas pequeñas aclaraciones sobre el capítulo. Como sabréis Neville es el profesor de Herbología, pero también es el jefe de la casa Gryffindor ya que Minerva es directora y Flitwick el sub director, Susan Bones ha sido un recurso que he metido por que ya que me quedo sin profesora de Transformaciones y jefa de la casa Hufflepuff pues ella me sirve para ambas cosas n.n. Y sobre el cuadro de Snape JK dijo que a lo mejor con el tiempo llegaba a haber un cuadro cuando limpiaron su nombre, bueno 'limpiaron' xD más o menos. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, Teddy no es un experto en meterse en líos pero ya aprenderá xD. Recordad el número mágico es 8 n.n como los Horcruxes de Voldemort xD._**

_**Hikari-Nara: Como siempre tu dejas el primer review del capítulo con la inspiración divina para dejar reviews que a mi tanto me falta y perdí hace siglos xD. Sí es que el tema de varitas ciertamente es muy escaso, pero como cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Scorpius a mi me apasiona xD pues ya sabes Malfoys al poder xD Draco y Scorpius 4 ever and ever XD. Lucius no tanto, pero bueno xD también es un Malfoy xD. La varita de Scorpius es buena para transformaciones y encantamientos xD es el mejor de la clase, es en lo único que gana a Rose la verdad, pero claro ella es tan aplicada como su madre ya lo sabes xD lo has podido ver en el capítulo 23. Bueno se que este capítulo te encantará... lo sé xD lo sé en verdad por que sale nuestro ex profesor de pociones y DCAO en su cuadro diciendo que expulsen a un hijo de merodeador xD y a nuestro abuelete Albus diciendo que está bromeando cuando sabemos que Severus bromear escasamente xD. Sí yo también adoro a los secundarios de mis drabbles por que si centrase solo la historia en los demás no tendría gracia xD a ver con quien iba Teddy al despecho sino xD. Aunque el mejor es el de James y Fred cuando el pobre Al es inculpado xD. Creo que ya has escrito un review eterno abu, pero nunca superaras al mío, es tremendamente asustadizo de lo extenso y largo que es xD. Muchísimas gracias por el review, y no xD es el 8!.**_

_**Oscuridad19: Espero que te siga gustando este capítulo ya que va de Teddy n.n muchísimas gracias por tu review!.**_

_**An.Obsession.A.Sugestion: Sí, es que tengo por costumbre actualizar cada dos días cuando consigo mi numero 8 de la suerte ya que los drabbles tener tengo para rato xD aunque me gustaría hacer muchos más ciertamente. Es que como dije xD la varita no daba para mucho mas XD no te quejes de que sean largos o cortos xD quéjate de su calidad si lo necesitas xD. **_

_**MaryLPotter: Yo ya los amo la verdad xD. Es que los rubios son mis amantes bandidos xD. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, no es tan corto pero los he hecho más largos n.n. Muchísimas gracias.**_

_**Ktrina: La verdad es que el epilogo a mi me dejó con muchísimas mas ganas de más xD. A mi me gusta mucho hacer Drabbles acerca de estos, tanto Scorpius como Albus como Teddy son un amor, espero sinceramente que sigas leyendo este fics que me encanta continuar, a mi me encantan todos y la personalidad que les doy también por que así me los imagino.**_

_**Hermy Evans: Ya sabes que yo también adoro a los Malfoy n.n y que me encanta escribir sobre el pequeño Scorpius ¿Lucius?. Bueno no tenía pensado que saliese la verdad XD y en los 25 capítulos que tengo hechos no ha salido xD puede que salga en el futuro pero no prometo nada. **_

_**Mary-Tonks: El nueve tiene preparado consejos xD. Por ejemplo como lo que ha dicho Hermy sobre sacar a Lucius, yo los valoro y si puedo concederle el capricho lo haré : P. Sí la verdad es que Scorpius es la versión mejorada de Draco y es un amor n.n.**_

_**Felias Fénix: Draco aunque sigue con la estirpe sangre limpia cree que Harry es un gran mago por que derrotó a Voldemort y demás, bueno lo único que necesita Scorpius es un poquito de comprensión u.u**_

_**Karumi-chan!: Muchísimas gracias con el review n.n. Espero que te haya gustado este drabble de Teddy por que sinceramente este metamorfamago me encanta n.n. Y si, si hago cruel pero la viñeta del accidente jeje, bueno espero que continúes. **_

_**BiAnK RadClIfFe: Muchísimas gracias por el review n.n, ya que esta Teddy aquí espero que te guste, la verdad es que yo sabía que ambos iban a morir. Gracias por ponerme en favoritos n.n en serio muchísimas gracias.**_

_**Artemis Shiro: Muchísimas gracias por el review, el niño es un encanto tan parecido y tan diferentes al mismo tiempo... espero que continúes leyéndolo.**_

_**Bueno muchísimas gracias por los review, recordad que el número 8 es el número de la suerte, espero que continuéis leyendo este fics y de que os gusten tanto estos drabbles como a mí n.n**_


	11. Ranas

_**Ranas**_

_Albus miraba como su primo Fred y su hermano reían y confabulaban algo, frunció el ceño. Eran las vacaciones de verano y su hermano y su primo había salido de su primer año de escuela, sus padres había recibido 'unas cuantas cartas', de parte de la directora sobre los 'líos' en que se metía su hijo con su primo, la pareja de Gryffindor, un par de pillos que habían volado dos retretes del sexto piso con un 'inocente' aparato que su tío George les había dejado. Lily reía mientras su prima Rose hablaba de que este año ella iría a Hogwarts y que pronto tendría una varita y que entonces encantaría a su primo Fred por meterse con ella._

_- Papá ¿cuándo iremos a por mi varita? – preguntó Albus mirando a su padre el cual estaba al lado de su tío Ron hablando, seguramente sobre trabajo. _

_- Cuando recibas la carta... en Agosto es una buena fecha – el niño suspiró y cogió una rana de chocolate que había en un gran bol, siempre traían dulces a las fiestas. _

_- ¡Al! – dijo su hermana pequeña – Rose dice que quiere ir a Ravenclaw pero Gryffindor es mejor ¿a que sí Al?. James es Gryffindor y Fred también – Albus miró a su prima. _

_- Toda nuestra familia es de Gryffindor, lo más probable es que seamos Gryffindor también, aunque Ravenclaw es una buena casa también – puntuó._

_- Mamá dice que da igual lo que hayan sido tus padres, aunque nuestros padres hayan ido a Gryffindor podríamos ir a Slytherin – se encogió de hombros - no me gustaría estar en Slytherin, pero quien nos selecciona es un sombrero chamuscado – le niña pequeña parpadeó. _

_- ¿Chamuscado?.¿Se ha quemado? – Al rió. _

_- Teddy dijo que el sombrero estaba algo quemado por las puntas, es lo que te selecciona, aunque James y Fred digan que hay que luchar contra un troll – negó con la cabeza – papá dice que no tengo que hacer caso de lo que diga mi hermano, el dice que no hay de malo que esté en Slytherin, pero se que siempre hay peleas entre Gryffindor y Slytherin – abrió su rana de chocolate y se la metió en la boca. _

_- ¿Qué cromo te ha tocado? – habló el pequeño Hugo acercándose – A mi me ha tocado Salazar Slytherin – enseñando la foto de un hombre con una túnica verde – es uno de los fundadores... – le pasó el cromo a su hermana. _

_- Sí, definitivamente no me gustaría estar en Slytherin – dándole la vuelta para leerlo._

_- ¿Qué te ha tocado Al? – insistió el pequeño y el mayor parpadeó y soltó una pequeña sonrisilla. _

_- Me ha tocado papá – su hermana le quitó el cromo y lo miró sorprendida. _

_- ¡Es verdad es papá! – miró las letras – 'Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. Famoso mago por derrotar al señor oscuro en dos ocasiones y salvar al mundo mágico en tiempos de guerra junto a sus compañeros Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley' – la niña parpadeó - ¡Papá sale en una rana de chocolate!. _

_- ¿No lo sabías? – dijo Rose incrédula – Papá y mamá también salen en las ranas, Hugo consiguió una de papá, estuvo muy... orgulloso de ello, según dijo mamá él dijo que ese fue uno de los mejores momentos de su vida._

_- ¿Papá es famoso? – la niña no parecía comprender eso - ¿quién es el Señor Oscuro?. Papá siempre habla de un tal Voldemort y siempre les dice a Al y James que al morir él se acabó la guerra, pero papá no dice que fue él quien lo mató – miró a su padre y lo más indiscreta posible lo llamó - ¡papá ven un momento por favor!. _

_Los adultos se miraron entre ellos y se acercaron a donde estaban Al, Rose, Hugo y Lily. Los mayores suspiraban y los niños miraban a sus padres como si fueran unos héroes, la pequeña Lily se acercó a su padre y le dio el cromo donde ponía su nombre, pues la imagen había desaparecido, cosa normal teniendo en cuenta que eran mágicos. Harry parpadeó confuso y la sonrisa de su hija aumentó, Ron solo soltó una larga carcajada y palmeteó la espalda de su amigo._

_- Creo que quiere oír 'tú' historia – rió – Hugo cuando encontró mi cromo me estuvo todo el día preguntando el por que salía en uno, no paró hasta que se lo conté. _

_- ¡Sí papá cuéntame! – dio un pequeño saltito - ¿por qué sales en una rana de chocolate?.¿Es verdad que derrotaste a Voldemort con la ayuda de los titos? – Harry lanzó un sonoro suspiro. _

_- Las cosas que dicen las ranas no son ciertas del todo... – intentó aclarar – yo no le maté en sí, lo que pasó fue... – Ron soltó un bufido._

_- Vuestro padre es que es demasiado modesto, venid aquí que os cuento lo que hizo desde su primer año – Harry abrió la boca repetidas veces para replicar – oh vamos, son tus hijos y los míos ¿es que no le puedo contar lo que nos pasó en los seis años que estuvimos en Hogwarts? – comentó inocentemente. _

_- ¡Eh tío Ron! – dijo Fred - ¿vas a contar historias de Hogwarts? – el mayor asintió - ven James, a lo mejor nos da más información para ponerla en el mapa – murmuró y su primo asintió._

_- Bueno a ver... en primer año Harry y yo nos enfrentamos a un troll que había entrado en Hogwarts – los niños parecían sorprendidos – salvamos a Hermione que estaba en el baño, accidentalmente encerramos al Troll ahí dentro, por lo que tuvimos que entrar a salvarla – recordó – Harry se tiró encima de él y yo conjuré un hechizo haciendo levitar el bastón del troll, este cayó en su cabeza y lo dejó inconsciente – Hugo aplaudió un poco – pero entonces llegaron los profesores, Hermione se echó las culpas y nos quitaron cinco puntos, pero luego ganamos yo y Harry cinco puntos cada uno por vencerlo – rió. _

_- Es 'Harry y yo' Ron, y si te recuerdo el por que estaba en el baño te sentirías más culpable – el pelirrojo se sonrojó_

_- Ya, ya – hizo un gesto con la mano – Hermione si quieres sigue tú – ella se acercó a los niños y sonrió. _

_- ¿Cosas de primer año? – pareció pensar un poco – Recuerdo que llevamos una cría de dragón hacia la torre de astronomía encubiertos por la capa de Harry, sí tu hermano nos ayudó... – luego soltó una risa algo casina – pero luego Filch nos pilló cuando nos dirigíamos hacia la sala común, y Neville que intentaba detener a Malfoy antes de que avisara a Filch también fueron pillados, la profesora McGonagall se puso furiosa y nos descontó 50 puntos a cada uno – Rose lanzó un grito._

_- ¿A los tres? – su madre asintió – eso estuvo muy mal mamá, perder tantos puntos... – Harry sonrió._

_- Os habéis olvidado de mi primer 'duelo' – ambos parpadearon y rieron – ya que estamos contando historias de gamberros infantiles contaré yo mismo uno. Draco Malfoy me retó a un duelo a media noche en la sala de los trofeos, Hermione como no me prohibió que fuera, así que a las once y media Ron y yo salimos, Hermione nos siguió para detenernos, cuando iba a volver la señora Gorda se había marchado – Hermione se sonrojó – ah sí, también nos acompañó Neville que se había olvidado de la contraseña, así que todos juntos fuimos allí pero era una trampa de Malfoy – Harry se encogió de hombros – todos salimos corriendo hacia el tercer piso y nos metimos en una habitación, pero... había un problema... – sus hijos y sobrinos le miraban expectantes. _

_- ¿Qué problema papá? – James con los ojos brillantes._

_- Si papá que pasó – comentó Lily impaciente. _

_- Ahí en esa habitación había un perro de tres cabezas – todos parecieron sorprendidos – era la mascota de Hagrid – Fred y James empezaron a reír – casi nos come, así que salimos corriendo y volvimos a nuestra torre, fue nuestra primera 'escapada nocturna' y no nos pilló Filch de puro milagro, pero yo no me metía en problemas – puntuó – es que soy un imán para ellos – los niños rieron. _

_- Y aún quedan muchas más historias de Harry Potter en Hogwarts – comentó Ginny que se había acercado al corro – como que fuiste el buscador más joven del siglo pasado... 11 años... y Ron me comentó que tu primera Snitch casi te la tragaste – el oji verde se sonrojó. _

_- ¿Fuiste el buscador mas joven del siglo? – su hijo mayor estaba incrédulo - ¡entonces por que yo no he podido entrar en el equipo!. Encima que todo el mundo me mira por se un 'Potter' ¡no me dejan entrar en el equipo!.- parecía frustrado – No me decís que mamá jugó en un equipo profesional, tampoco me decís que papá fue el buscador más joven ¡como pretendéis que sea un buen jugador si en mi familia se ocultan las habilidades! – los adultos rieron - ¡No tiene gracia!. Este año la copa de Quidditch la ganaron los Ravenclaw ¡por solo 50 puntos!._

_- ¿Y la de casas quien la ganó? – preguntó al aire su padre - ¿por qué será que siento como si DOS personas aquí tuviesen la culpa de que no la ganase Gryffindor? – James y Fred sonrieron nerviosos. _

_- ¡Papá sigue contando historias de Hogwarts! – dijo su hija pequeña._

_- Sí, por lo que dice Teddy tú has roto todas las normas del colegio, o por lo menos eso le dijo la directora – comentó Albus y James miró resentido a su padre._

_- ¿Y luego tú me dices que no me meta en líos?. Es una injusticia – y se cruzó de brazos y los adultos volvieron a reír. _

_Harry suspiró y miró a sus hijos, él no quería que ellos se metiesen en líos como había hecho él en Hogwarts... miró al cromo que tenía entre las manos y negó con la cabeza, malditas ranas de chocolate. _

_**Continuará...**_

_**Ya he vuelto con un fics del pequeño Al n.n historias de los padres xD en verdad adoro a esta familia en general, aunque como sabéis mas adoro a los Malfoy como no. Bueno aclarando algunas cosas sobre las ranas de Chocolate xD JK dijo que ese fue uno de los mejores momentos de Ron, así que me gustó la idea y sobre los inodoros podréis saber en que utilizan el mapa la capa y los artilugios de la tienda de bromas de George este par xD. Os preguntaréis ¿por qué sus hijos no saben nada del pasado de su padre en Hogwarts?. Pues veréis, cuando leí el epílogo me di cuenta que todo el mundo veía a Harry y a los niños les extrañaba que mirasen tantas personas hacia donde se encontraba, así que me di cuenta que los niños han crecido apartados de la fama de su padre, como niños normales y corrientes que pasan fines de semana en casa de sus abuelos o con su familia y amigos que no consideran a Harry tan héroe como el resto del mundo mágico n.n. Ahora a contestar los reviews n.n. Recordad que el número 8 es el número de la suerte, en cuanto sea superado ya estoy actualizando rápidamente!.**_

_**Hikari-Nara: Sí que eres el review numero 100 nena xD, eres mi review número 100 puedes decirlo con toda la felicidad del mundo y la libertad xD a que fecha te recuerda el 99?. Me lo dirás?. Tus pobres perros creo que me odiaran por que muchas veces te distraes hablando conmigo y por eso tardas tanto en sacarlos xD animalitos, si entendieran se me echarían encima ToT si yo soy demasiado buena!. ¿Pequeño momento que no es tan pequeño Teddy?. Te refieres a los celos? A la chica? A las peleas? Al consejo de amigo para amigo xD?. Es que Teddy tiene muchos momentos xD. Pues a Will, que adora a los animales mágicos, sacará un Extraordinario en ese TIMO que te juegas xD, y Teddy bueno, la mente criminal fue su amigo, pero él le siguió claro, como cualquier merodeador que se precie, y es muy cierto, Harry en su segundo año solo le quedó destruir parte del castillo xD de lo que los gigantes se encargan en el siete XD. Y Si! Tu adorado Severus sale! Muchos me han dicho que JK dice que el cuadro no aparecerá ya que no murió como director, pero yo digo que JK dijo que puede ser que en el futuro estuviese xD y para mi lo estaría XD por que se lo merece xD. Siempre de broma... yo no estaría tan segura de que sea una broma xD pero bueno Albus le conocerá mejor que nadie, pero es que siendo hijo de uno de sus mayores enemigos pues... como que verlo en Hogwarts no es que le gratifique demasiado encima Gryffindor y rompiendo las normas xD no, no, no. Albus siempre fue una gran persona cuando creció y dejó sus gilipolleces de adolescencia al lado y maduró, igual que Severus y todo el mundo xD. ¿Un gran honor poderme dejar review o.o?. Eh... me harás sonrojar nena, jeje... no me merezco tanto... ya a veces la inspiración viene cuando menos quieres que venga solo para putearte un rato para luego marcharse de la faz de la tierra. Y los Malfoy son superiores, Patrick es un friki de los video juegos xD no del manga lo siento, pero sería demasiado Crossover xD. Muchísimas gracias por el review, me he esmerado con la contestación, espero que te des cuenta de eso xD, muchos besos hablamos por el msn abu!!!.**_

_**BiAnK rAdClIfFe: Yo actualizo cada dos días si el tiempo apremia y recibo los 8 reviews que hacen que actualice volando xD. Gracias por decir que quieres a Teddy, aún quedan muchas cosas sobre él que no he dicho y espero que te hayan gustado los hijos de todos escuchando historias de sus padres y sobre las ranas de chocolates xD. Y lo del cuadro es que ellos siempre tienen que entrar por que eran los mejores XD y ciertamente mejor que estén por que me sirven para otra cosa, pobre Remus, descansa en paz ToT pero tu hijo seguirá tus pasos no te preocupes!.**_

_**Arcano: Hola! No importa n.n tú estas en tus vacaciones es normal que no puedas dejar review en todos los capítulos no importa mientras lo sigas leyendo n.n. En serio Muchísimas gracias por el review, el apoyo de los lectores siempre ayuda e intentaré seguir en mi línea!. Nos leemos.**_

_**Saralpp: Muchísimas gracias por el review, espero que las continúes leyendo xD.**_

_**Sevelly: La primera varita de Scorpius y la única te lo aseguro xD. Lo siento pero sí Rose es la mejor en todo menos en dos cosas que es superada por Scorpius xD no iba a ser la Weasley la única con trucos bajo la manga xD. Teddy es un merodeador como su padre ya verás lo que le hago en tercero y en quinto, bueno en cuarto tiene un castigo que no he escrito pero ya hablaré de él xD. Severus siempre queriendo la expulsión de los hijos de sus ex-compañeros xD. La verdad es que ya tengo el encuentro escrito sobre Severus y Al xD pero quedan por lo menos diez capítulos para que eso salga xD aunque claro ese capítulo ya está dedicado a mi querida Abu n.n. Espero que sigas leyendo esta historia, muchos besos.**_

_**ProngsAndMoony: Siento que el de Scorpius fuera tan corto, pero lo compenso bastante en el capítulo que viene de Scorpius n.n. La verdad es que JK dijo que Snape no debería tener retrato ya que no murió como director sino que abandonó el puesto cierto, pero teniendo en cuenta la circunstancias de por que se fue JK dijo que en el futuro podría tener cuadro n.n de ahí que lo haya puesto xD me viene que ni pintado xD.**_

_**Hermy Evans: Hola de nuevo fiel lectora xD. Sip, Teddy ya sabes que es un amor y merodeador en potencia, si se ha metido en líos nunca le han pillado hasta ahora xD. Snape y su humor negro inconfundible y único, pero Albus lo entiende xD por eso le rie la gracia xD. Intentaré sacar a Lucius pero no prometo nada xD.**_

_**Taniamalfoyfelton: Todo el mundo dice lo mismo xD es su herencia de merodeador xD meterse en líos con los animales y con sus amigos. Sí Albus y Severus son geniales creo que lo repetido treinta y cuatro veces ya xD. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como el anterior y que esperes con ansias el siguiente en el que saldrá tu querido Scorpius n.n te prometo que será más largo que antes!.**_

_**Ishidamon: Muchísimas gracias por el comentario ¿babeando xD?.¿Por qué babeaste xD?. George es como un niño grande quiere que sus hijos y sobrinos sean la nueva generación de revoltosos en Hogwarts. Lo del mapa también fue corto pero bueno xD lo buenos si es breve dos veces bueno. Los cuadro es que son geniales simplemente xD, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que continúes leyendo el fics n.n. Nos vemos.**_

_**Felias Fénix: Bueno a falta de pan buenas son galletas, se empiezan por cosas pequeñas y acabas haciendo que media sala común baile con tutú rosa xD cosa que en mi fics no llegará xD. Espero que te haya gustando n.n continúa leyendo.**_

_**Mary-Tonks: XD sí no se nota que es hijo de Remus Lupin a que no xD. Espero que continúes leyendo, según la justicia con los Malfoy algo me dice que no se va a llevar nada bien con Rose xD.**_

_**Artemis Shiro: Bueno xD harán más de las suyas, algún paseito a la luz de la luna en cuarto, problemas sentimentales xD etc. Ya verás lo que se cuece en mi cabecita. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, Albus y Severus volverán a salir ya verás!!!.**_

_**Sumi Black: No, el número mágico es el 8 xD como los Horcruxes de Voldemort o por lo menos para mí xD. Espero que lo sigas amando también en el próximo capítulo donde veremos cosas muy interesantes xD, Scorpius no es un merodeador pero es un niño así que bueno tiene derecho xD. Creo que le hubiese reñido pero no estoy segura de su reacción xD. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y esperes ansiosa al siguiente, recuerda si tengo 8 reviews actualizo volando!!!.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a todas y todos los que leen este fics y que continúes con sus lecturas n.n en serio me hacéis muy feliz cuando veo los Hits y los reviews, y ser una de las primeras personas al escribir sobre los hijos de todos n.n. En serio muchísimas gracias por seguirlo, ya hemos pasado los 100 reviews ¡sois los mejores!.**_


	12. Comienzo

**_Comienzo _**

_Scorpius estaba en una de las cabinas de en medio, no había nadie y muchos alumnos mayores que él pasaban de largo por la puerta, mirando al niño de primero que ya estaba vestido con su túnica. Suspiró, nunca se le había dado demasiado bien socializar con niños de su edad, había sido educado en su casa y no muchos niños habían pisado la mansión Malfoy, la mayoría de los que conocía era de vista, su padre siempre le decía que en Hogwarts iba a encontrar a la 'tropa Weasley' pelirrojos con pecas que abundaban en Gryffindor. Su padre quería que fuese a Slytherin, otro estigma más de su familia, siempre tenían que ir a la casa de las serpientes, bufó y entonces escuchó como se abría su compartimento y entraba un niño moreno seguido de una pelirroja con el pelo alborotado, se miraron durante unos instantes antes de que Rose hiciera una mueca._

_- Papá no quiere que nos sentemos con él – tironeó de la manga a su primo._

_- Pero no hay más asientos libres Rose – murmuró – además es de nuestra edad ¿qué podría hacernos? – la pelirroja desvió la vista – somos dos contra uno, si intenta algo te defenderé. _

_- ¿Queréis algo? – habló calmadamente el muchacho aún al lado de la ventana._

_- Sí, eh... todos los demás compartimentos están llenos... ¿te importaría si nos quedamos aquí? – el rubio negó con la cabeza y Albus cogió a su prima de la mano para que entrasen. _

_- ¿Tú eres un Potter no? – comentó al aire Scorpius – te pareces mucho a las fotos que salen en el profeta de vez en cuando de él – miró a la chica que le acompañaba – y tú debes de ser una Weasley, pelirroja con pecas – ella pareció indignarse. _

_- ¿Qué pasa con mis pecas? – el rubio no sabía por que se había indignado. _

_- Nada, mi padre me ha dicho que los Weasley son pelirrojos con pecas, tú debes de ser una Weasley – la señaló – yo soy Scorpius Malfoy – la niña parecía enfurruñada y Al lanzó una leve risa. _

_- Tienes un nombre raro – el chico solo suspiró._

_- Dímelo a mí, no se en que pensaba mi padre cuando me lo puso – miró a los que tenía enfrente - ¿y vuestros nombres son...?_

_- Yo soy Albus Potter y ella Rose Weasley, es mi prima – la pelirroja giró la cabeza._

_- ¡Papá me dijo que no fuera amigable contigo! – gritó y Scorpius alzó una ceja al más puro estilo Malfoy._

_- ¿Y eso por que?.Yo no te he hecho nada – Rose solo le ignoró._

_- Tu madre le dijo al tío que no os enemistara desde antes de la selección – le recordó a su prima y esta pareció pensarlo un momento – es que al tío Ron no le gusta mucho tu padre por lo que he escuchado._

_- El sentimiento es mutuo – cruzándose de brazos y apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento - ¿por qué tu padre no quiere que seas amigable conmigo Weasley? – ella se mordió el labio y musitó algo muy flojito y Albus solo rió - ¿qué ha dicho, Potter?._

_- Ha dicho que su padre le dijo que el abuelo no la perdonaría si se casaba con un sangre limpia – Scorpius abrió la boca levemente como sino se creyese eso y luego solo pudo reírse con la mano en la barriga ¡por dios eso sí que era una buena broma!. _

_- ¡No tiene ninguna gracia! – sonrojándose ferozmente intentando acallar la risa de los chicos, Scorpius la miró directamente a los ojos sin parar de reír. _

_- Sí que la tiene por dos motivos, primero – intentó parar de reír cosa que consiguió a duras penas – no estoy interesado en chicas en este momento, así que despreocúpate y segundo – soltó una sonrisa indiscreta – mi padre me mataría como se me ocurriese casarme con una Weasley y siento decirte que tengo mucho aprecio a mi vida – Al sonrió. _

_- Vamos Rose, no te lo tomes muy en serio, también dijo que te desheredaría sino quedabas en Gryffindor, y no creo que tu madre le permita eso – dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. _

_- Mi padre dice que le gustaría que fuera a Slytherin – dijo Scorpius al aire – pero yo creo que quedaría mejor en otra casa... no sé... Ravenclaw por ejemplo – Rose parpadeó confusa. _

_- ¿No quieres ir a Slytherin? – él negó – Papá suele decir que los Malfoy son unas serpientes – bajo ese comentario el niño rió sin humor._

_- ¡Oh sí!. La estirpe familiar como olvidarla – asintió el muchacho – pero no importa a donde haya ido tu familia, yo no tengo madera de Slytherin, por mucho que diga mi padre... no solo por ser sangre limpia te eligen ¡la mayoría de los Weasley son sangre limpia y han ido a Gryffindor! – soltó y miró a Rose – Slytherin no creo que sea la predilección de muchos. _

_- Mi padre dice que si pides a sombrero que estés en Gryffindor podrás quedar en Gryffindor, deberías probarlo – el niño esta vez puso cara de espanto._

_- ¡NO! – negó rotundamente – Potter, soy un Malfoy, es como si un Weasley fuera un Slytherin, imposible... oh bueno, no es imposible, es improbable, además mi padre ME mataría – recordó – prefiero Ravenclaw por que según mi padre los Hufflepuff son unos inútiles – hizo un gesto con la mano. _

_- Ninguna casa es más mala que otra, o por lo menos eso dice siempre mi padre, también dijo que si quedo en Slytherin ganará un excelente alumno, pero yo quiero ir a Gryffindor como mi hermano – Scorpius medio sonrió. _

_- Dices que no es peor que las otras pero aún así no quieres ir, tiene mala fama, pero no creo que todos los Slytherin sean malos – se encogió de hombros. _

_- El segundo nombre mío es de un Slytherin, papá dice que es el hombre más valiente que ha conocido – Rose bufó. _

_- Los valientes van a Gryffindor no a Slytherin – como si fuese obvio. _

_- Hay muchos tipos de valor – comentó Malfoy con cierto rintintín en la voz – no todo el valor es de los que se lanzan Weasley, piensa un poco._

_- Los valientes van a Gryffindor los ambiciosos a Slytherin, siempre ha sido así – insultada por que la contradijeran._

_- El valor de los Gryffindor es impulsivos, los Slytherin pueden ser valientes a su manera – esa pelirroja no le estaba cayendo bien, maldita sabelotodo - ¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre, Potter? – curioso._

_- Severus – esta vez fue Scorpius que rió, ese nombre sí hacia gracia – Albus Severus Potter – hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros – es raro pero a mí me gusta, aunque mamá siempre me dice que papá podría haber escogido otros nombres más familiares, pero papá le contesta que esos nombres son de personas importantes._

_- ¿Albus y Severus? – pensó un poco - ¿No son nombres de directores de Hogwarts?_

_- Sí, sobre Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape, los anteriores directores de Hogwarts – contestó Rose. _

_- Gracias por el memorando Weasley – el tono en el que lo dijo hizo que ella frunciese el ceño. _

_- Eh, Malfoy – frunció un poco el ceño Albus – no llames en ese tono a Rose._

_- Pues dile a tu prima que me deje de mirar como si quisiera matarme o hacerme desaparecer – la señaló y ella se puso tan roja como su pelo y abrió la boca. _

_- ¡Yo no te miro así! – Scorpius parecía enfadado. _

_- ¡Sí que lo haces, Weasley! – alzando el tono de voz._

_- Eh ¿qué pasa aquí? – dijo una voz desde la puerta. _

_James Potter miraba a su hermano a su prima, la cual estaba roja de furia y fulminando con la mirada a un rubio que la miraba de la misma forma y se mantenía cruzado de brazos. Albus negaba suavemente con la cabeza mientras que James solo podía alzar una ceja extrañado, miró de nuevo al chico rubio y parpadeó, este no apartó la mirada furiosa de Rose y ella no hizo ademán de hacerlo tampoco, parecía que fuese a saltar encima de él y jalarle los pelos como solía hacer con Fred cuando la enfadaba._

_- Nada James, al parecer a Rose no le cae bien Malfoy – su prima le miró como si pudiese esperar otra cosa. _

_- ¡Es un Malfoy! – le señaló y este apretó los dientes._

_- ¡Y tú una Weasley! – desviando la mirada - ¡Y él es un Potter! – meneando la cabeza para señalar a Albus._

_- ¿Qué ocurre James? – habló una voz femenina, todos se giraron para mirar quien era._

_Una hermosa chica rubia de ojos claros con pecas que portaba en el pecho una placa de prefecta les miraba con curiosidad._

_- Al parecer a nuestra prima no le cae bien Malfoy – con una sonrisa desganada. _

_- ¿También eres una Weasley? – Scorpius parecía sorprendido cuando Victorie asintió, ella no era pelirroja, pero tenía pecas. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa – Pues tú pareces simpática, no como tu prima que parece que me quiera matar – si era posible Rose se puso más colorada._

_- Gracias, Malfoy – devolviéndole la sonrisa - ¿Por qué no te cae bien Malfoy, Rose?. Parece simpático y si Al no se ha metido es que no ha pasado nada malo – el oji verde medio sonrió. _

_- ¿Qué soy ahora un héroe? – Victorie rió. _

_- No, pero si le fuera a hacer algo malo a Rose la defenderías – el muchacho giró la cabeza - ¿por qué te cae mal?._

_- Creo que es por que su padre le dijo que no se llevase bien con él – contestó Albus de nuevo señalando a Scorpius._

_- ¡Oh!.¡Al tío Ron no le han gustado nunca los Malfoy! – como si fuera obvio – Pero eso no significa que todos sean malos ¿cómo te llamas?._

_- Scorpius Malfoy – contestó. _

_- Yo soy Victorie Weasley y este es James Potter, el hermano mayor de Al – el rubio asintió – soy prefecta de la casa Gryffindor, espero veros de en el castillo, estamos a punto de llegar – se iba a ir pero miró a su prima – y Rose... no eches cuenta a tu padre._

_- ¡Eso Rose! – apoyó James – Tengo ganas de ver la cara de tu padre cuando se entere que eres amiga de Malfoy, será la bomba - ella abrió la boca indignada._

_- ¡No seré su amiga! – gritó y entonces Malfoy no se pudo contener. _

_- ¡Ni yo tu amigo!.¡Por que interés ninguno Weasley! – los que estaban en el vagón se miraron entre sí, era un sinuoso y extraño comienzo. _

_**Continuará...**_

_**¡Sorry por no actualizar ayer!. Tenía la intención de hacerlo pero es que el calor es sofocante ToT!!!!. Y mi mente me juega muchas malas pasadas cuando intento hacer otro drabble, por que ahora tengo que hacer uno de Teddy y la idea la tengo pero hace demasiado calor para escribirlo, pero no os preocupéis, tendréis historias para rato xD pues tengo muchas echas, lo que pasa es que quiero hacer más mientras tenga tiempo para cuando se me vaya la inspiración no dejar a mis lectores ansiosos. ¡¡Y os cumplí el deseo!!. ¿No queríais que ya los encontrase?. ¡Aquí los tenéis!. ¿Quién apuesta por una pareja o por una enemistad o por algo más xD?. Recordad que el número mágico es el 8 no el 7 XD. El siete es malo el ocho bonito xD. Ahora a contestar los queridos reviews, sois geniales en serio.**_

_**Sumi Black: El presentimiento fue correcto : P yo actualizo cuanto más pronto posible mejor. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo acerca de Scorpius y de los demás jeje n.n. La preferencia es que es obvia, el Malfoy es el mejor y en serio espero que te haya gustado.**_

_**Hikari-Nara: Esta vez no fuiste la primera pero tampoco serás la última xD sino la segunda, Fred y James siempre han sido unos gamberros en potencia xD. Lily es un encanto ya lo sabes y nadie sabe la extrema fama de su padre. Ron siempre da el primer paso para contar historias sobre su pasado y sí, Harry es demasiado modesto pero así es su naturaleza, Hermione bueno... es que la espinita se quitó pero aún esta la señal xD. Fluffy sí, encantados si lo amansas antes xD cosa que solo Hagrid tendría paciencia para ello XD. James el pobre... el su quinto año es cazador de Gryffindor y Fred en bateador n.n, Scorpius es buscador de Ravenclaw pero aún falta un poquito para que lo sea xD. Harry es que no quiere que sus hijos hereden su herencia merodeadora, pero se siente creo que es un poquito tarde para ello xD. Abu, siento no contestar lo demás del review, pero es que si me enrollo esto se extenderá demasiado xD hablamos por el msn, muchísimas gracias por tus opiniones que las valoro mucho, y pensaré a ver si a partir del cap 30 cambio de Teddy, Scorpius y Albus a Victorie, Rose y James : P te parece buena idea?. Muchos beshitos!.**_

_**Felias Fénix: Espero sinceramente que siga así xD y te sigan gustando. Jeje, yo es que por sus reacciones me lo supuse y por eso hice este drabble acerca de historias y de las ranas de chocolate, son unos hijos muy curiosos. Gracias por decir que este fics es bueno, y eso que lo empecé simplemente por el mono de historias Post-DH jeje, espero que te haya gustado.**_

_**BiAnK rAdClIfFe: Wenas!. **__**Intento hacerlo lo más rápido que puedo. ¿En verdad es de tus favoritos?. Me alegro mucho de ello n.n espero que sigas leyendo este fics y que te haya gustado esta viñeta tanto como las demás n.n**_

_**Patricia21: Te has reído mucho? XD espero que sí, por que a veces yo me río mucho con ellos xD. Draco es un buen padre que consiente a su hijo en cierta medida claro xD. Muchas tenemos obsesión por los Malfoy, es que ese rubio platino nos atrae como un imán xD. Los hijos son una panda de pillos creo que nadie se va a librar de saltarse las normas xD.**_

_**Taniamalfoyfelton: Muchísimas gracias por tu review aunque agradecería que no fuese en mayúsculas xD. Es que se nota demasiado que los niños desconocen la fama de sus padres pero bueno xD así es la vida : P ya estoy yo para que la conozcan. Ya conoceremos más adelante a James xD seguro que te gusta este capítulo, Scorpius al poder n.n espero que sigas leyendo este fics.**_

_**ProngsAndMoony: Primero que nada espero que resucites pronto xD, segundo sí son un encanto n.n aunque se verán más de ellos en el futuro, aunque bueno : P por que esperar? Ya los saco en pequeñas viñetas segundos planos aquí. Harry sí hija, muy modesto xD no es como Sirius. Espero que te haya gustado este cap, personalmente todos me gustan mucho.**_

_**GinNyLu: Menuda decepción cuando no viste este capítulo subido xD lo siento pero tampoco soy dios para satisfacer a todo el mundo. Yo también adoré a Teddy en cuanto lo vi es que es genial!!!!. Teddy también se parece a su madre, más de lo que cree no solo en lo de metamorfamago, lo que pasa es que tiene que descubrirse. Si James es que tiene la naturaleza merodeadora por sus venas xD y Albus es un amor pero tampoco es un santo n.n. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo de Scorpius, y que sigas leyendo fics de la nueva generación, ellos lo merecen.**_

_**MaryLPotter: Vaya xD al parecer aquí todo el mundo adora a personajes, pero Scorpius es mío y solamente mío xD mi tesoro xD. Espero sinceramente que te haya gustado este capítulo.**_

_**Hermy Evans: Gracias por el review y me alegro de que te guste mi fics, sí yo también estoy pensando en poner One shot, por que los capítulos cada vez se alargan más xD. Espero con ansias tu próximo comentario ; ).**_

**Sevelly: Los niños son curiosos por naturaleza, todo el mundo lo sabe xD. La verdad es que Harry no quiere que a sus hijos se le suba la fama a la cabeza o algo parecido, solo quiere que crezcan normal y corriente y ya queda menos para el encuentro entre Snape y Albus paciencia!.**

_**Sakura Niwa: Espero que te haya gustado gracias por el review!!!.**_

_**Ceciss: Gracias por el review, me alegro de que te guste como va en serio, eso me gusta y es Scorpius no Escorpión xD anda que cometer ese fallo... xD.**_

_**Mary-Tonks: Es que a Harry los problemas le buscaban hasta cuarto curso, de ahí en adelante se los busca el solito xD. Menudos adultos responsables cierto xD.**_

_**Artemis Shiro: Bueno... a saber como se toman las cosas Fred y James xD, por que ciertamente es que son traviesos como su tío y su padre xD. Lo dicho antes, a partir de quinto Harry se busca solo los problemas xD. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**_

_**Chibi Rukia: Vuelve a casa vuelve por Navidad... se me va xD bueno, muchísimas gracias por el review, ya te avisaré de cuando actualizo xD es que lo suelo hacer muy rápido y me olvido de lo demás... James es la reencarnación de su abuelito xD si cierto que los titos este criando malvas ;; Lily un encanto Albus un amor Rose... temperamental, James y Fred xD como los gemelos Scorius MIO y Teddy par ti xD vale no tengo ninguna objeción para ello y sí nena se te va pero que muchísimo xD. Espero que sigas leyendo y aguantándome por el msn muchos años más : P volveremos a hablar nena!!! Kisito!!!.**_

_**Karumi-chan: Desde un ciber, que valor, espero que continúes leyendo, Scorpius fue es y será siempre el mejor xD. Gracias por el review.**_

_**Ishidamon: No eres el único xD yo creo que si pillases una de Ron y Hermione se pasarían el día juntos xD. James y Fred ya veras las trastadas que pueden llegar a causar. Es que si lees el epilogo te das cuenta en seguida que algo pasa xD y se que es babeando pero no entendí el por que estabas babeando xD. Espero que continúes leyéndome : P nos vemos!!!.**_

_**Chicas y Chicos me habéis hecho extremadamente feliz!!!. Casi 20 reviews en un capítulo, ciertamente no creo que me los merezca -.- pero bueno!!! Muchísimas gracias por ellos!!!. Ademas os cumplí el deseo cierto? Los uní xD después de 11 capítulos jeje. En serio espero que continuáis leyendo, sois geniales todos n.n espero que os haya gustado y que esperéis a Teddy xD.**_


	13. Problemas

_**Problemas**_

_Teddy se bajó del carruaje con una bolsa llena de chucherías de Honeyducks. Estaba en su tercer año y había ido a Hogsmeade, miró su bolsa y sonrió, George que estaba en la sucursal del pueblo le había dado algunas cosas gratis, mientras que de paso le había dicho que la próxima vez que viniera lo intentase hacer 'ilegalmente' por un pasadizo. Pero él no conocía ningún pasadizo, pero al parecer el pelirrojo sí, le dijo que el mejor era el de la bruja jorobada y le musitó el hechizo para ir por el, también habló de otros, y que uno estaba tapiado por el Sauce Boxeador, aunque su padrino le decía que no se metiese en problemas parecía que todo el mundo le incitaba a ello. _

_- ¡Teddy! – gritó la voz de una niña de primero, él se dio la vuelta y parpadeó. _

_- ¿Victorie? – la niña sonrió y se acercó._

_- ¿Has traído cosas de Hogsmeade, no? – mirando la bolsa curiosa._

_- Sí, tu tío me ha dado algunas provisiones para cosas 'no demasiado buenas' según él y Will – miró a su alrededor - ¿dónde está? – girándose para buscarlo. _

_- Se ha ido hacia allí con una chica, parecían discutir – parpadeó y sujetó la bolsa - ¿qué es esto? – sacando un largo regaliz de muchos colores._

_- Oh, no sé lo ha comprado Will, puedes quedártelo si quieres, es de diferentes sabores a cada mordisco – ella asintió y lo mordió - ¿por qué no estás con tus compañeros? – pareció que la niña se sorprendió y mostró una sonrisa. _

_- Algunas niñas me tiran del pelo – se pasó la mano por el cabello un tanto avergonzada – y se meten con mis pecas, y muchos chicos mayores que yo me miran raro... las chicas se meten conmigo por eso pero no se por que pasa eso... – bajó la mirada – así que recordé que habías ido a Hogsmeade y como tú siempre has sido como de la familia pues..._

_- ¿Querías sentirte protegida, no? – ella asintió levemente – Puede que se metan contigo por que eres muy bonita – ella alzó la mirada – mi padrino me dijo que tu madre es en parte veela, las hemos dado en defensa contra las artes oscuras, al parecer son seres muy hermosos que atraen a los hombres... creo que tu tatarabuela lo era... tú tienes 'un poco' de veela, a lo mejor es por eso por lo que se fijan en ti los chicos – ella desvió la mirada – pero eso no quita que seas bonita, te pareces mucho a tu madre. _

_- Mamá es muy guapa – sonrió – aunque yo no me parezco tanto a ella – meneó la cabeza y le dio un mordisco al regaliz – muchas gracias Teddy – él le puso la mano en la cabeza. _

_- No hay de que, eres como una hermanita pequeña caprichosa y mandona que a veces tengo que proteger – ella pareció enfurruñada por eso y replicó rápidamente. _

_- ¡No soy caprichosa y tampoco mandona! – poniéndose de un tono tan rojo como el cabello de su padre. _

_- Sí que lo eres – contestó el feliz y ella se puso más roja - ¿te recuerdo quien no quería jugar con niños pequeños por que le parecía infantil? – desvió la mirada del chico de ojos mieles - ¿te recuerdo quien me 'ordenó' técnicamente que le dejase su lechuza y no me dejaste tiempo a réplica? – ella se miró los pies - ¿quién me quitó la varita para hacer magia cuando aún no había cumplido los 11 en navidad?._

_- ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que sea caprichosa y mandona! – replicó de nuevo aún roja y él rió._

_- Bueno... más o menos sí lo eres – él le puso la mano en la cabeza y ella le miró con un puchero – pero eso es lo que hace a la pequeña Vic._

_- No me gusta que me digas así – él le sacó la lengua y esta medio sonrió – en serio no me gusta..._

_- Vic, Vic, Vic – canturreó y ella le golpeó el brazo – Eh, calma leona es un broma – aún sonriendo y cambiando su color a uno negro oscuro más largo de lo normal. _

_- ¿Por qué te has cambiado el pelo? – curiosa y él se lo miró._

_- Uhm... no lo sé, a veces cambia solo, no lo controlo mucho – pasándose la mano entre los cabellos – vamos a la torre – cogiendola de la muñeca mientras ella sostenía la bolsa._

_- ¿Por qué no lo controlas? – este se volteó a mirarla. _

_- Mi abuela dice que es por que va ligado a mis emociones, si estoy feliz se pone de un rosa chillón si estoy triste o asustado pues azul o marrón cenizo... – recordó – también puedo cambiar mi cara pero nunca lo he intentado, aunque tengo una foto con cuatro años con una nariz de cerdito la cual parece la favorita de mi abuela – Victorie rió. _

_- A veces eres muy gracioso – Teddy la miró y le lanzó una sonrisa de orgullo._

_- Según dicen salgo a mi padre en ese aspecto, es uno de mis encantos escondidos – ella rió más fuerte._

_- Tonto – el chico se hizo el ofendido y ella siguió riendo._

_Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al tercer piso donde estaban los amigos de Teddy discutiendo. La Ravenclaw parecía seriamente ofendida mientras que el Hufflepuff el moreno pudo jurar a lo lejos que tenía una gran vena señalada en la frente, miró a Victorie la que parecía igual de confusa que él. Se acercaron un poco más pero al parecer ellos no se dieron cuenta pues estaban peleándose a pleno grito en medio del pasillo, en el cual solo estaban ellos y los Gryffindor. _

_- ¡Pues bien si tanto te importa que me relacione con los demás deberías ir a un psiquiatra por que lo tuyo es psicológico! – gritó la Ravenclaw. _

_- ¿¡Psicológico!?.¡Al pareces soy el único aquí que distingue a las personas por que tú estas ciega! – Teddy juró de que escuchó chirriar los dientes a su amigo. _

_- ¡Eres tú el imbécil que solo te dejas llevar por la casa en la que estén los demás! – la chica pareció tantear algo en su bolsillo. _

_- ¡Y tú te dejas llevar por una cara bonita!.¡Si yo soy idiota tú eres una...! –en ese momento acalló cuando notó que una varita le apuntaba directamente en el pecho._

_- ¡Dilo! – gritó – Dilo y te prometo que la Señora Pomfrey no sabrá por donde empezar contigo – siseó con un rencor que no parecía la voz suya._

_- ¡Rachel! – ante tal comportamiento de su amiga Teddy soltó a Victorie y se acercó a ambos – Rachel, baja la varita – ella le miró._

_- ¡Que se retracte! – señaló a Will._

_- ¡Y una mierda! – la varita se profundizó las en su pecho._

_- No me des más motivos – Teddy nunca había visto así a Rachel – McCormack... – el muchacho abrió mucho los ojos como sorprendido por que había dicho su apellido._

_- Will – miró a su amigo – por favor – miró a Rachel – baja la varita – haciendo un ademán con la mano. _

_Ella miró a Teddy y luego a Will, también observó a la rubia que permanecía aún alejada pero miraba la escena con algo de miedo. Bajó la varita y desvió la mirada, el Hufflepuff pareció respirar algo mas tranquilo que aún con la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. La chica tan solo se movió un poco y el joven Lupin pudo ver que sus ojos brillaban extrañamente. _

_- Te veo mañana Teddy, no me encuentro bien – sonó extraño el tono de voz y salió corriendo en la dirección en la que estaba Victorie que pasó a su lado rápidamente. _

_El chico miró como su amiga desaparecía a lo lejos y Victorie se acercaba tímidamente con la bolsa con las chucherías de Honeyducks. Will aún permanecía algo parado en el sitio con la expresión de sorpresa, Teddy tuvo que golpearle dos o tres veces para sacarlo de su mundo y que parpadease para enfocar al moreno, como sino estuviera ahí. Victorie miraba preocupada a Teddy y Will bajó la cabeza como culpable. _

_- ¿Will? - preguntó cauto - ¿Estas bien?.¿Por qué te has peleado con Rachel? – este al oír el nombre de la chica le miró._

_- Me ha llamado McCormack... – musitó. _

_- ¿Qué? – como sino entendiese a que venía eso. _

_- Ella nunca llama a nadie por el apellido... nunca me ha llamado por mi apellido... – parpadeó nuevamente. _

_La rubia miró con cierto desconcierto a los chicos y movió los pies nerviosa, no sabía que hacer y si lo que había visto tendría que decirlo, pero sino lo decía a lo mejor... era peor. Alzó la vista y miró a Teddy._

_- Teddy... – el muchacho no se giró, pero un gesto de la cabeza le hizo saber que estaba atendiendo - ¿por qué tu amiga estaba llorando?._

_El moreno entonces se giró sorprendido por esa revelación y pudo notar como Will daba un fuerte puñetazo a la pared haciéndose daño, él sabía que significaba eso, problemas. _

_**Continuará...**_

**_¿Qué puedo decir?. Sois geniales n.n dios es que tantos reviews en este capítulo, yo flipo un poquillo por que no creo que este fics sea tan bueno como decís xD lo hago con mucho gusto y me encanta que os guste XD. Ayer no actualicé por que si ante antes de ayer hacía calor, ahora hace calor y hay tormentas eléctricas xD el tiempo está loco, encima se fue la luz, dos veces, así que no me arriesgaba mucho a hacer nada aunque esté en el portátil. Volvemos con Teddy, con la linda Victorie y con sus amigos del alma Will y Rachel que son exclusivamente Made in Me XD quien los use los acuso de plagio xD. Aish, que malo son los 13 años cuando una empieza a evolucionar hormonalmente y los chicos se quedan atrás xD y de eso van a aprender en mi fics, decidme ¿soy mala xD?. Número mágico el ocho, siempre lo diré!!!._**

_**Chibi Rukia: Que extraño que seas la primera en dejarme review pero bueno xD siempre es bienvenido uno más xD. Siempre he sido modesta xD es que no te das cuenta? XD. Por que esas relaciones son las que más queremos y guardan un hueco en nuestro corazón xD. Scorpius es mío xD Teddy para ti xD. Sí, se lo esperan demasiado poco xD tan poco que hasta tercer año no empiezan a hablarse civilizadamente. Continua con tu libro nena xD que como me mates a mi prefe tú caerás!!! No seas como tus escritores favoritos, di no a las muertes injustificadas xD.**_

_**Hikari-Nara: Síp, este capítulo ha sido esperando por muchos la unión de todos en el tren xD. Scorpius no tiene madera de Slytherin tú lo sabes y como acabe en Gryffindor su padre lo repudia XD. Sí la verdad es Rose es muy hija de sus padres, será muy lista y todo eso, pero ese temperamento Weasley... Al no tiene prejuicios contra los Malfoy, Harry se ha encargado de ello XD. Sí, pero es lo que siempre se ha creído -.- Sev era muy valiente, la verdad es que con 11 años no se sabe lo que harás en el futuro. Es que James es muy James ya le conoces xD un encanto de crío y por las bromas que escandaliza xD. Gracias por tu apoyo en lo del cambio de ideas, no solo tenemos que conocer a tres personajes ¿no?. Los demás también lo valen xD como Loreal xD. Espero que te haya gustado este comienzo de los problemas en la vida de Teddy xD en el que viene acabará mal xD recuerda... chicas xD. Muchos besos nos vemos por msn!!!.**_

_**Taniamalfoyfelton: Gracias por usar las minúsculas n.n es que Scorpius es genial tu hijito xD sí muy educado. Es que Rose se parece mucho a su padre aunque haya sacado la mente de mami xD el temperamento Weasley no cambia xD la verdad es que es muy divertido hacer esto basándome en el epílogo n.n. Ya esas palabras quedan al aire xD, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, nos leemos.**_

_**DianeTonks: No importa que no hayas dejado en un tiempo, que lo hagas ahora es lo que vale xD joder que mala leche los dementores xD. Sí, mucha gente estaba esperando este capítulo ciertamente es que Scorpius es un Malfoy xD eso más que nada hay que dejarlo claro xD. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por las felicitaciones, no me los merezco tanto, pero gracias de todas formas por pensarlo.**_

_**Sumi Black: Siento por hacerte esperar, pero en verdad es que no pude. Pues creo que también te gustaría en Hogwarts solo tienes que verlos xD. Normal que se gane las fans, se las merece n.n espero que te haya gustado!!!.**_

_**BiAnK rAdClIfFe: Huele a romance, y eso que los fics no huelen mucho xD. Te da risa, a mi me da un ataque XD. ¿Quién dice que voy a poner a Scorpius en Slytherin xD?. Nada es lo que parece y sí, hay muchos tipos de valor, espero que te haya gustado la viñeta de Teddy n.n.**_

_**Caliope Black: Sip Pobrecito lo tiene en el punto de mira la pelirroja xD!!!. Gracias por el review.**_

_**Artemis Shiro: Ese capítulo parece que fue muy esperado por muchos xD. Harry no ha puesto en contra de los Malfoy a los hijos, para eso está Ron y está Rose xD. A James no le importa de quien sea amigo su hermano mientras no le pase nada malo XD.**_

_**Hermy Evans: Muy lindo!!!. **__**Rose es que es igualita que papi por mucha mente como mami que tenga xD. ¿Lily James?. No creo que Scorpius sea un prepotente xD. Pues aquí se ha puesto a llover, no sabes lo que desees pues se puede hacer realidad.**_

_**An.Obsession.A.Sugestion: Gracias yo también pienso lo mismo xD que es una mezcla y queda así xD. Scorius siempre es lindo, pero avisada estas, a ese no me lo quita ni dios xD quédate tú con Al si quieres. Lo siento pero no pondré la selección de ninguno, no me gusta repetir ideas u.u ya los veremos en sus respectivas torres y demás.**_

_**Ishidamon: Intento actualizar lo más rápido que puedo xD, espero que con este capítulo no te hayas aburrido en tu trabajo, me alegra que estés feliz n.n. Como acabaran xD eso solo lo se yo xD y algunas amigas que leen diariamente lo que voy escribiendo poco a poco xD. Al es un amore pero no supera al mío... no Al no se mete en muchos líos la verdad es que no suele hacerlo. Espero que te haya gustado el cap de Teddy xD gracias por la aclaración xD es que con estos nicks de hoy en día difícil quien es quien xD.**_

_**Herms Weasley: Sirius en la Malfoy... ciertamente es un buen parecido xD. Espero que te haya gustado este adorado lobito que empieza los problemas en la vida xD.**_

_**GinNyLu: No se si los merezco eh xD. Sí la escuela es una maldita carga xD pero hay que vivirla... A lo mejor... hago que quede en Ravenclaw xD quien sabe xD después de todo en Slytherin no se sabe... Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, muchos veces, gracias por leer!.**_

_**Karumi-chan!: Desde casa mejor xD. Parejita... ¿por qué todo el mundo lo da por hecho xD?. Sí sería interesante xD. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo sobre Teddy, es el mejor xD. Gracias por el review xD.**_

_**Patricua21: La cara de Ron sería de esas que cuestan un millón de dolares xD. Sería genial xD a saber si sale o no jeje xD. Gracias por el review.**_

_**ProngsAndMoony: Gracias por opinar tan bien sobre este fics, todos geniales, en serio gracias!!!. Scorpius es perfecto para mí xD y Rose bueno... ya veremos xD. Albus es un amor n.n y Victorie cada vez me gusta más su personalidad. Espero que puedas leer esta semana y las próximas, por que quedan muchas historias que leer sobre ellos xD.**_

_**Luna Black21: No xD no son Ron y Hermione xD. Me alegra que te guste tanto n.n, son serie de historias cortas xD sobre momentos de su vida xD. El Rose Scorpius no es como el Ron Mione xD pero bueno cada cual lo ve como quiere. Victorie y Teddy... estarán xD pero aún faltan mucho para eso xD n lo cambiaré xD. Espero que te guste el capítulo y continúes leyendo este fics y que dejes review en este capítulo, Teddy es un encanto y empezaré con los toques entre ambos ahora aunque... puede salir algún tercero xD.**_

_**EyneLiese: Gracias por tener tan alta estima de mi fics n.n. Yo aún no mataré a JK aún tiene que hacerme la enciclopedia xD. Jeje xD puede que lo sea, pero y esperaría para verlo xD por que ambos se aborrecen un poquito xD. Ron si era protector con Ginny con Rose no se que será xD. Sí, ya veremos como dejo esto.**_

_**Katia Lupin: Es que estos personajes son fáciles de amar n.n espero que te haya gustado, y no hay de que, yo escribo con mucho gusto estos fics.**_

_**Gillian Wood: Guay, entonces como yo xD Ron Mione por siempre n.n y el Rose Scorpius ya veremos xD. En que casa quedarán en el próximo capítulo lo sabremos sí n.n. En cuanto a los años serían así, Al, Rose y Scorpius van a primero, James y Fred a segundo, Lewis va a tercero y Victorie va a séptimo n.n. Gracias por el review!!!!.**_

_**Arcano: Me alegro de verde de nuevo por aquí, siento que tus vacaciones hayan acabado u.u. Espero sinceramente pero que este capítulo te haya gustado n.n. Gracias por los ánimos n.n**_

_**Mary-Tonks¿Amor a primera vista?. No creo que es eso XD. En Ravenclaw... bueno xD puede xD, gracias por desearme inspiración, aquí tienes un nuevo cap n.n.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por los 150 rr y seguro que llegaremos a más chicas!. Espero que os haya gustado y os digo una cosa desde ya, este fics lo plantee principalmente como una serie de historias cortas sobre mis tres personajes favoritos, pues veréis, cuando cada personaje llegue a los 10 historia (o sea cuando este fics llegue a los 30 caps). Cambiaré a los protagonistas de los Drabbles a Victorie, James y Rose ¿vale?. En serio de nuevo muchísimas gracias, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado mucho.**_


	14. Amistad

_**Amistad**_

_Era una maravillosa tarde de Octubre y Albus se encontraba en la torre Gryffindor junto con su prima que hacía los deberes en silencio, estaba enfadada, Albus lo sabía, y sabía el por que. No entendía la cuestión, pero conociendo a su tío Ron podía notar el motivo por el cual todo esto. Albus y Scorpius se habían llevado bien desde que habían hablado en el tren, su prima Victorie no encontraba el problema, James no es que echase demasiado cuenta a su hermano, pero a su prima Rose aquello le parecía indigno e impensable... pero claro, es que para ella Malfoy, desde que tenía razón su padre le había dicho que no se mezclase con ellos y le había dejado clarísimo que no quería que fuese amiga de su hijo aunque su vida dependiese de ello... sin embargo Scorpius no era malo._

_- Rose... – dijo intentando llamar la atención._

_- No te pienso dejar los deberes de Herbología, Al – contestó como si supiera que iba a decir eso._

_- No quería pedirte los deberes de Herbología – frunció el ceño – quería comentarte sobre Mal... – su prima le dirigió una mirada como si ese nombre fuese una maldición imperdonable._

_- No digas ese nombre en la sala, Al – continuando escribiendo._

_- No entiendo por que te cae mal, él no es como su padre – haciendo una mueca – sea lo que sea que te haya dicho el tío Ron sobre los Mal... – otra mirada de desagrado – sobre ellos – rectificó – no es verdad, al menos no de él._

_- Te he dicho muchas veces Al, que no tengo intención alguna de llevarme bien con él – moviendo un poco su pluma._

_- No, si el sentimiento es mutuo, él tampoco quiere nada que le relacione contigo – esta le miró como si la hubiese insultado - ¿qué?. Él mismo lo ha dicho, no sería nunca tu amigo, pero claro eres tú la que empezó, hasta Victorie le dijo que no echases cuenta a tu padre – se encogió de hombros. _

_- Que le eche cuenta a mi padre o no, no es asunto tuyo Al – le miró directamente a los ojos – y en vez de hablar deberías terminar ese ensayo de encantamientos antes de que sea más tarde – él bufó. _

_- Scorpius me ayudará mañana con él, ya hemos quedado – ella le fulminó con la mirada - ¿qué?. Sino quieres que le llame por su apellido que es como lo llamo normalmente tendré que decir el nombre ¿no? – su prima bajó la cabeza y apretó más fuerte la pluma. _

_- Deberías hacerlo tú mismo y no necesitar ayuda – frunció el ceño – sí tu padre se enterase..._

_- Sí mi padre se enterase no me diría nada ¿qué más da de quien sea amigo?. ¡James se lleva bien con ese cazador de Slytherin y nuestros padres no le dicen nada! – en verdad no entendía a su prima - ¡da igual cual sea la casa, no importa!._

_- Ya sabes que el problema no es la casa Al... – dijo con cautela Rose. _

_- Pues no, pero siempre que vemos al grupo de Slytherin noto que te apartas y siempre que estoy con él sales corriendo ¡no te va a maldecir! – ella paró de escribir. _

_- Tú no sabes lo que hizo su padre al mío cuando estaba en Hogwarts, no tienes ni idea de cómo trataba a mis padres – alzó la mirada con la vista furiosa - ¡pero claro a ti no te importa, no es a tu madre a la que llamaba 'sangre sucia' ni a tu padre al que llamaba 'Pobretón Weasley'! – Albus se puso de pie enfadado._

_- ¡Pues a mis padres tampoco los trató muy bien que digamos y mi madre también era una 'pobretona Weasley' para que te enteres! – cogió sus libros – Pero resulta Rose, que yo me fijo en otra cosa aparte del apellido, cosa que tú pareces ignorar – metió todo en la mochila rápidamente, tenía que salir de la torre – puede que como diga tu padre hayas sacado el cerebro de tía Hermione, pero en cuanto a mentalidad tienes la de tu padre._

_Albus salió furioso de la torre, había pasado más de un mes intentando comprender la postura de Rose ¡más de un mes!. Cada vez Malfoy le caía mejor, era muy inteligente aunque a veces se comportaba demasiado orgulloso para su parecer, pero no era mala persona. Cuando más conocía al chico más se daba cuenta que su prima Rose estaba en un error en cuanto a juzgarle tan a la ligera, él no se parecía a su padre en nada, solo en su físico como él a su padre. Suspiró y se dirigió a los terrenos, tenía ganas de tomar un poco el aire freso, entonces vio a Malfoy al lado del lago tirando piedras mientras que los tentáculos del calamar gigante sobresalían de la superficie._

_- Hola Malfoy – habló, este giró la vista y medio sonrió. _

_- Creí que te quedabas en tu torre con tu 'encantadora' prima, Potter – cogiendo otra piedra lanzándola al lago._

_- Sigue enfadada, cree que eres una mala influencia – sentándose a su lado – tiene mucho resentimiento hacia tu padre por lo que le hacía a sus padres en Hogwarts – Malfoy suspiró cansado._

_- Oh, sí... me suena... – se tumbó sobre la hierba – puede que mi padre no hiciera muchas cosas buenas, pero sus padres tampoco se quedan atrás. Una vez me contó que un hipogrifo le atacó por insultarlo, aunque dijo que fue por su culpa la verdad es que me sorprendí bastante... dice que sentenciaron al hipogrifo y él se alegró solo para poder ver la cara de sufrimiento de esos 'Gryffindor' – miró a Albus - ¿hace falta dar detalles de quienes eran? – su amigo negó – La verdad es que no puedo negar que mi padre no fue la mejor de las personas cuando fue adolescente... ni puedo cambiar el pasado, pero mi padre ha cambiado para bien... lo sé – cerró los ojos._

_- Si te sirve de consuelo mi padre no tiene ningún tipo de rencor hacia el tuyo – aún con los ojos cerrados sonrió – nunca me ha intentado poner contra los Malfoy, eso déjaselo a mi tío Ron... es quien cree que tu familia merecía ir a Azkaban unos años._

_- Yo no digo que no se lo merecieran – continuó hablando tranquilamente – mi padre fue un mortífago, no tengo reparos en decirlo por que es de orden público, pero yo sé los motivos y aunque no sean muy... 'valiosos' los respeto y entiendo... quiero a mis padres – terminó de decir._

_- Rose dice que tu padre repudiaba a los nacidos de muggle... pero tú no eres así – ante eso Scorpius se incorporó._

_- Dile esto a tu prima, Potter. Mi padre me ha criado para no creer en la superioridad de la sangre, todos aquellos que portan una varita y hacen magia son magos, da igual la sangre, nadie es mejor que otro solo por ser sangre pura o nacido de muggle – sus ojos centelleaban furioso – puedo llegar a creer que mi padre despreciase a los muggles y que no les hicieran gracia en el pasado que los considerase escoria, pero eso pasó, que le entre bien esto en la cabeza a la Weasley, yo no soy Draco Malfoy de joven, soy Scorpius Malfoy y no desprecio a los hijos de muggle ¡por dios que Patrick lo es y no me deja de dar la vara que como no puedo conocer la nueva consola de Nintonde! – alzando los brazos – que no tengo ni idea de que es una consola y menos ese tal Nintonde. _

_- ¿Nintonde? – rió – Yo no se mucho del mundo muggle, pero mi padre se crió como muggle, él si sabe y a veces nos lleva al cine y tenemos televisión y teléfono en casa – el rubio hizo una mueca graciosa._

_- ¿Felétono?.¿Qué es un felétono? – Al rió más fuerte. _

_- Teléfono, es un aparato muggle con el que puedes hablar con otras personas... marcas unos números y te responde por el otro lado – no sabía como explicarlo – no sé como explicártelo... si tuviésemos uno... a lo mejor en la clase de estudios muggle hay uno... pero sino metemos dentro sin permiso podrían pillarnos... – poniendo la mano debajo del mentón. _

_- Los muggle son raros... aunque debe ser curioso como se las apañan con magia... – dijo al aire._

_- Por cierto ¿qué tal está tu padre?.¿Cómo se lo tomó? – su amigo hizo una mueca._

_- No se decepcionó, ya sabía que yo no estaba hecho para lo que él quería... pero mejor donde estoy que donde estas tú ¿no?. Entonces ya me hubiese repudiado de la familia – rió fuertemente._

_- No tiene mucha gracia eso – el tan solo le miró con una fugaz sonrisa._

_- Oh, sí que la tiene, lo que pasa es que no lo coges – miró al cielo – la verdad es que Athos estaba algo disgustada, mi padre no debe haberle tratado muy bien cuando recibió la carta... – suspiró._

_- Tienes una lechuza muy bonita – Scorpius cogió otra piedra y la tiró al lago. _

_- Lo sé, me la regaló mi padre unos años antes de entrar en Hogwarts – vio las ondas dispersarse._

_Pasaron unos segundos sin hablarse tan solo sentados, se llevaban muy bien e incluso al hermano de James le caía bien, aunque se metía con él algunas veces nunca era algo serio, y su primo Fred simplemente no le importaba con quien se juntara. Aunque lo que le hacía más gracia a su hermano era la actitud de Rose y la cara que ponía cada vez que decía algo sobre 'la cara que ponía su padre' si supiera lo de Malfoy, claro que siempre estaba Victorie para detenerle, sino el primo Lewis que estaba en tercero, que era el hijo mayor de Percy. Ambos notaron un temblor y vieron que Hagrid se dirigía hacia ellos con una extraña mueca y Albus sonrió._

_- ¡Hola Hagrid! – levantándose del pasto – mis padres te envían saludos y te advierten que no me lleves al bosque, pero James dice que mejor que lo hagas – sonrió._

_- No te llevaré al bosque prohibido, jamás se me abría pasado por la cabeza Al – miró al otro hijo – tu debes ser el hijo de Malfoy, recuerdo a tu padre – entrecerrando los ojos._

_- ¡El también se acuerda de usted! – poniéndose de pie – Suele describirle como 'el gigante profesor fastidioso de los bichos explosivos que nos enseñó esos hipogrifos' – sacudiéndose la túnica – no le envía recuerdos, pero bueno – se encogió de hombros._

_- No esperaba que me enviase saludos – miró al muchacho como si algo en él no estuviera bien – la verdad es que causó bastantes problemas._

_- Me imagino, no apreciaba mucho las normas – como si fuera lo más norma del mundo. _

_- Bueno, aunque sepas quien es te lo presento Hagrid – aclarándose la voz – este es Scorpius Malfoy, un amigo mío – entonces pareció recordar algo - ¿a que hora quedamos en la biblioteca?._

_- A las cuatro Potter ¿qué tienes en la cabeza? – el hizo una mueca._

- Tengo pociones y a Slughorn diciendo que mi madre y mi padre fueron miembros de su club no se que más... – Scorpius soltó una carcajada.

_- La fama de tu familia te precia – miró al semi-gigante e inclinó la cabeza – nos vemos profesor, tengo que volver a mi sala – cogiendo las cosas del césped. _

_- Nos vemos mañana – se despidió de su amigo – no te olvides – el rubio le dirigió una sonrisa altiva._

_- Potter, no soy un Ravenclaw por mi cara bonita ¿te enteras?. Tengo cerebro – tocándose la cabeza para despedirse con la mano dirigiéndose hacia el castillo. _

_- ¡Adiós! – dijo más alto, se volvió a mirar a Hagrid que parecía desconcertado - ¿qué pasa Hagrid?. _

_- Un Malfoy en Ravenclaw... – como si fuese imposible de creer – me resulta extraño, he visto a dos generaciones de Malfoy, todos ellos Slytherin..._

_- La gente cambia y él es muy listo – sonrió._

_Sí, Scorpius Malfoy era la viva imagen de que las personas cambiaban para bien y sus aptitudes mejoraban... en cuanto a Rose... era la testarudez que siempre vencía a la razón, por mucho que lo negase._

_**Continuará...**_

_**Yep!. Vuelvo como las malas hierbas que nunca mueren n.n ya me conocéis mis actualizaciones casi fugaces después de dos días ya estoy aquí con un capítulo de nuestro queridísimo Albus en su primer año, como ya dije no iba a poner la selección de los niños por que me gusta hacer nuevos temas con cada uno y ser original, en cuanto a Scorpius lo siento, pero mi niño querido no tiene alma de Slytherin XD es como el Sirius de la familia Black, pero no pensaba ponerlo en Gryffindor bajo ningún concepto, le tengo demasiado aprecio como para marcarle de por vida. Sí, Rose es algo puñetera en este capítulo y Albus... es un encanto, en cuanto a Scorpius está ya bastante acostumbrado a que lo vean como un Malfoy, pero aún así es solo un niño u.u. Espero sinceramente que os haya gustado muchísimo este capítulo y recordad... **__**8 is a magic number xD 7 is a bad number xD. **__**Ahora los reviews!.**_

_**Chibi Rukia: Hola Erena!!!. Sí se que te gusta rellenarlos con pamplina xD. James es genial xD ya veremos sus drabbles. Cuantas veces te interrumpen hija mía xD pobrecita tú xD. No sí, ya he notado tu paranoia no te preocupes, sé que es de nacimiento xD. Teddy lo amas, Victorie es maja, sí ya xD veremos como hago crecer a este personaje , Rachel es simplemente genial a mi me encanta ciertamente y sí, los tíos se enteran poquito u.u que se le va a hacer, necesitan señales de humo xD. Nah, Teddy le va a ir bastante bien en Hogwarts, no lo voy a hacer prefecto pero bueno xD nadie es perfecto, nos hablamos por el msn Aneue!!!!. Kisito!!!.**_

_**Hikari-Nara: Buenas abu!!!. Otro capítulo, otro review y otra contestación, jeje xD. Es que Victorie se parece demasiado a su madre con 14 años es demasiado tentadora ella para cualquier adolescente normal y corriente xD. Es que sí, es mandona y eso lo veremos en sus drabbles que empezaré a escribir cuando la inspiración divina vuelva a mí xD. Teddy es genial simplemente, la verdad es que le puse el pelo negro por la familia Black, por que es el color original de Dora. Nah, Will y Rachel son mas emocionales de lo que Ron y Hermione lo han sido y se dan cuenta antes de las cosas xD. James es muy bueno, tanto como Al, pero se que Al es tu amorcito xD. Espero que sigas con tus perros con tu universidad con tu afición a Severus y te vea por el msn seguido mucho tiempo más, beshitos, ya sabes que yo te kiero mucho aunque no lo diga xD.**_

_**Arcano: Bueno gracias por el review de todas formas xD, nos leemos espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**_

_**Ceciss: Muchísimas gracias por el review, sep, así es como se escribe Scorpius xD Rose es maja pero hay que conocerla, y Teddy es solamente un amor, pero recuerda que ya esta muy pillado xD.**_

_**BiAnK rAdClIfFe¿De verdad divina?. Me harás sonrojar jejeje. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto este pequeño momentito Teddy Victorie aunque aún la ve solamente como una hermanita, ya cambiará ya xD. Will y Rachel... bueno xD ya se verá lo que ocurre en los siguientes capítulos xD. Sí la verdad, aunque si me quedo sin inspiración para la otra tanda de tres personajes lo acabaré con 30 capítulos de estos queridos personajes que tanto he llegado a querer n.n. Es que el numero ocho es precioso, el siete malo xD.**_

_**Patricia21: Sí, ya era hora de que publicase, pensaba hacerlo ayer, pero me surgieron problemas técnicos de última hora desentendimientos con mi madre que quería el pc y no me dejaba terminar de contestar los rr ù.u cosas así. Espero que te haya gustado.**_

_**ALICIA: Sorry cariño, pero Scorpius no tiene madera de Slytherin u.u en Ravenclaw y es mi última palabra por que queda muy bien el amarillo con el azul n.n con el verde no, no me pega es demasiado diferente a su padre en distintos puntos como para ir a Slytherin, así que lo dejo en Ravenclaw n.n. A lo mejor lo hago quien sabe xD ya ves que puedo llegar a ser muy imprevisible en estos temas de pareja jeje, en serio espero que te esté gustando mucho este fics y que lo sigas hasta su fin.**_

_**Hermy Evans: Victorie es que empieza a cambiar poco a poco en Hogwarts, Teddy es que George es como un tío suyo xD como se ha criado con los Potter y Weasley xD. Más que nada se parecerían a Ron y Hermione pero poco, Scorpius es algo egocéntrico, pero no prepotente, espero que te haya gustado.**_

_**Ishidamon: Gracias, a mi también me encantan los amigos de Teddy, tenía que hacer algún original JK no me ha dado muchos nombres para eso xD. Sí, chicas al poder xD el apellido surtió mas efecto que una bofetada. Intentare convencerme a mí misma sobre eso gracias por decirlo, pero a mi me gusta actualizar ToT. Sí es que lo escogí por que son de tres familias distintas pero que de alguna manera coinciden en algo Teddy los Potter, Al los Potter y Weasley, Scorpius los Malfoy y Potter, por que quieras o no se relaciona n.n, nah no es tanto inteligencia, es suerte mas que nada xD.**_

_**Felias Fénix: Nah no importa, yo se que tú no te pierdes ni una de mis actualizaciones si lo hago pronto, así que no te presiones ;) Esos tres amigo xD... como mucho dos de ellos, por que la tercera persona no está muy por la labor de hacerlo xD. No te preocupes, que voy a hacer 'continuaciones' por lo menos de Teddy hay dos capítulos continuos sin saltarme ningún año xD. Y de los demás... ya hablaremos.**_

_**Lizzie: Gracias por el review y el halago, ojala continúes leyendo este fics n.n.**_

_**Yaxia: Vaya o.o me dejas sin palabras, me voy a sonrojar en serio n.n es muy amable de tu parte decir que he creado un mucho nuevo, es muy bonito, en serio. Victorie sí, tiene un carácter muy fluido, no es que tenga problemas es que bueno... ella es así jeje n.n.**_

_**ProngsAndMonny: Bueno mas o menos, el verdadero color de pelo de Dora era negro xD y siendo un metamorfamago puede tener el pelo que le de la real gana xD. Es que tiene 11 añitos, aún es inocente y tierna n.n si miras el capítulo de selección entenderás quienes son esos personajes, espero que te haya gustado n.n.**_

_**Sumi Black: Creo que eres tú la que leiste mal cariño xD. Ted y Lupin? Como que eso es un poco imposible que sean pareja ya que son nombre y apellido xD. Bueno espero que te haya gustado el capítulo en serio n.n. Muchas gracias.**_

_**HPHED: Muchísimas gracias por el review, en serio, al parecer te gusta mucho a mi también :P espero que hayas disfrutado con este cap.**_

_**Taniamalfoyfelton: Hola nena, sí el futuro romance que todo el mundo sabe pero nadie sabe como lo meteré yo xD si es que soy mala malísima para hacer un romance de culebrón xD. Es que Victorie es muy guapa, sus padres lo eran y ella no iba a ser menos que ellos xD. Scorpius es el mejor xD y Teddy es un amor xD Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo n.n**_

_**Mary-Tonks: Bueno no es que le moleste que haya llorado, sino que él se ha pasado ella se ha molestado y le ha llamado por el apellido, cosa que ella nunca hace a casi nadie.**_

_**Artemis Shiro: Sí, es muy obvio xD no es una amistad es que Rachel es muy... ella xD. Teddy tendrá que 'ayudar' a Will, ya verás lo que le pide cuando yo escribí el capítulo me partí xD.**_

_**Antes que nada mil gracias a todas las personas que se han molestado en leer este fics y comentarlo y a los que no también, que sepan que cuentan con todo mi agradecimiento por seguir capítulo a capítulo este fics, pero creo que en por lo menos una semana no lo podré actualizar por que tengo unas pequeñas vacaciones y donde voy no tengo pc, así que tocará aguantar un poquito para ver a nuestro querido Scorpius, espero que os haya gustado y sinceramente gracias de todo corazón n.n**_


	15. Digno

_**Digno**_

_'Una mente despierta dispuesta a aprender' _

_Esa era la definición de los Ravenclaw, pero claro él no era un Ravenclaw normal, era un Malfoy, era una serpiente, era hijo de un mortífago, a media casa suya no le cabía como un Malfoy había podido entrar en Ravenclaw, muchos alumnos mayores que él lo miraban con aspereza y algo cercano al desprecio, solo por ser un Malfoy, aunque muchos alumnos no sabía quien era, pues eran nacidos de muggle y no sabían nada de la guerra ni del pasado de su familia._

'_En Slytherin encontrarás a los astutos_

_y donde tus deseos se cumplirán.' _

_Astutos y ambiciosos iban a Slytherin, cualidades que él no es que poseyera mucho... era astuto si se necesitaba serlo y no aspiraba a más de lo que podía desear de sus compañeros, aunque había uno con el que simpatizaba, uno nacido de muggle llamado Patrick que estaba fascinado con la magia y no paraba de hablar de lo fascinante que era Hogwarts, eso hacía sonreír a Scorpius por que ese niño de su casa le caía bastante bien. Hablaba mucho de su casa y se quejaba que los aparatos muggle no funcionasen en Hogwarts. _

_- ¡Aquí no tienen televisión! – se quejaba con frecuencia - ¡Como se esperan que sepa como va mi equipo de Fútbol sino tengo noticias!._

_- ¿Qué es eso?.¿Un deporte? – preguntó Scorpius curioso y su compañero agrandó los ojos incrédulo._

_- ¡Claro que es un deporte!.¡El deporte mundial! – tenía la boca abierta - ¿A que diablos jugáis los magos?.¡Anda que no saber que es el Fútbol! – aún sorprendido._

_- Los magos jugamos al Quidditch, pero a lo de primer años no se nos deja tener nuestras propias escobas, aunque yo tengo una en casa – encogiéndose de hombros._

_- ¿Escobas? – parpadeó - ¿Se puede volar de verdad en escoba? – el rubio asintió - ¡Vamos a aprender a volar en escoba! – gritó emocionado. _

_- Sí ¿no has visto nuestro horario?. El miércoles tenemos clase de vuelo – señalándoselo en el papel. _

_- Pero... ¿eso no es peligroso? – hizo una mueca - ¿y si nos caemos de la escoba?.¿Y si nos partimos la cabeza? – Scorpius hizo un gesto con la mano._

_- Mi padre me ha dicho que la señora Pomfrey puede arreglar todo a no ser que estés muerto, hace años que nadie muere en un partido de Quidditch... – recordó y su amigo se puso blanco. _

_- No creo que mis padres me compren una escoba si saben que es peligroso... – murmuró – Por cierto Scorpius ¿cómo se juega realmente al Quidditch?._

_- Pues son... siete personas, tres cazadores, dos golpeadores, un guardián y el buscador – enumeró a los jugadores – los cazadores intentan marcar en los aros que defiende el guardián del equipo contrario – su compañero asintió._

_- Bueno, como el fútbol, los delanteros intentan marcar en la portería contraria que está defendida por un portero... pero en el Quidditch son aros en vez de portería, vale – asintió y Scorpius continuó explicando. _

_- Bien, los golpeadores intentan que las bludger, unas bolas que atacan a los jugadores, están encantadas – aclaró al ver que Patrick iba a hablar – utilizan unos bates para desviarlas hacia los jugadores del equipo contrario, pueden partirte un brazo de un golpe, pero nunca he oído que nadie haya muerto por eso – su amigo sintió un escalofrío. _

_- Entonces eso sería como un tipo de Béisbol sin guantes y para noquear al contrario – meditó un poco - ¿y el buscador?._

_- Es la pieza más importante del Quidditch, tiene que atrapar la snitch, una bola muy rápida de color dorado, quien pille esa pelota gana el partido... bueno, según los puntos, se gana 150 puntos si la atrapas... – su amigo asintió. _

_- Vaya... ¿hay muchos equipos de Quidditch?. Como el Liverpull o el Manchester... – Scorpius no entendió pero asintió._

_- Sí, yo soy de los Tornados pero hay muchos equipos, también hay mundiales de Quidditch – Patrick se acercó a Scorpius. _

_- ¿Podremos ver algún partido de Quidditch pronto? – en su cara se podía ver la ilusión._

_- Supongo que cuando empiece la temporada en Hogwarts, hay partidos en el colegio – encogiéndose de hombros. _

_Se había hecho amigo de Patrick y él le explicaba muchas cosas sobre el mundo mágico mientras que él le explicaba cosas del mundo muggle, como que en su casa tenía una consola de juegos llamada 'Nintonde' con la que solía jugar y echaba de menos. Había pasado una semana desde que había entrado en Hogwarts y ya había tenido todo tipo de asignaturas, sinceramente estar en Ravenclaw había sido un acierto por que siempre competía en clase con la Weasley la cual parecía enfadarse cada vez que eso pasaba, pero él la intentaba ignorar, aunque los ojos marrones de la chica parecían clavársele en la coronilla. Sin embargo su primo Albus era muy amable y siempre le dirigía la palabra, no parecían primos ciertamente. _

_- Mi padre dice que está contento que quedase en Gryffindor – le decía Al mientras se iba a encantamientos._

_- El mío aún no me ha contestado de la carta que le envié... no se puede que esté decepcionado... – dijo en voz alta._

_- Rose dice que deberías haber estado en Slytherin – el rubio hizo una mueca._

_- ¡Eso le encantaría! – miró a Al – De verdad Potter ¿de que parte de la familia viene ella?.¡No se parece a ninguno de tu familia!_

_- Bueno... mi familia son los Weasley y por ahora estamos... Victorie en séptimo, Lewis en tercero, James en segundo junto con Fred... y yo – contó – el año que viene entra Arthur es hermano de Victorie._

_- Vaya, sí que tienes familia en Hogwarts, Potter – medio sonrió – yo lo único que tengo de familia creo que es un primo segundo o tercero hijo de la sobrina de mi abuela, aunque mi padre no suele hablar de él. _

_- Bueno, tener familia en Hogwarts no es feliz, pues aunque siempre estas rodeado de ellos a veces agobian – Scorpius sonrió._

_- Venga entremos, tu prima ya debe estar en primera fila esperando al profesor, vaya Weasley – con algo de broma en su voz._

_- No te metas con Rose, le gusta ser aplicada – el rubio le miró con un amago de sonrisa y le indicó con la cabeza que entrasen._

_Entraron en el aula de encantamientos donde estaba el profesor Flitwick. Se sentaron cerca de la puerta y encima de sus mesas había plumas, Patrick se encontraba enfrente suya al lado de una alumna de Gryffindor y musitaba algo como que para que querían las plumas. Entonces el profesor les explicó como hacer levitar la pluma con un sencillo encantamiento 'Wingardium Leviosa' haciendo un giro de varita, Scorpius apuntó lo que ponía en la pizarra en un trozo de pergamino y se fijó como los demás intentaban hacer levitar casi sin conseguirlo sus plumas, la pelirroja que se encontraba varios metros a la derecha fruncía el ceño pues solo conseguía elevarla una míseros centímetros de la mesa. _

_- ¡Wingardem levios! – exclamó Patrick consiguiendo que la varita le saliera disparada de la mano y golpeara a otro alumno._

_- ¡Con suavidad! – dijo el profesor – Mirad a la señorita Weasley, ya ha conseguido elevarla – ella sonrió orgullosa, Scorpius puso una sonrisa maliciosa._

_- ¿No piensas practicar, Malfoy? – preguntó Al a su lado y este le miró con la misma sonrisa maliciosa que había puesto y asintió. _

_- Wingardium Leviosa – dijo suavemente con un giro de varita y la pluma empezó a elevarle mientras seguía subiendo con la varita hasta colocarse a un metro de altura mientras el profesor Flitwick sonreía orgulloso._

_- ¡Muy bien señor Malfoy! – al decir eso la pelirroja pedió la concentración y su pluma volvió a la mesa - ¡cinco puntos para Ravenclaw! – bramó y Scorpius miró a la pelirroja que se veía furiosa. _

_Pudiese ser que fuese un Malfoy y que debiese pertenecer a la casa de las serpientes, pero en esos momentos había conseguido puntos para Ravenclaw, lo que él era, un digno Ravenclaw. _

_**Continuará...**_

_**¡Volví de mis vacaciones!. ¿Habéis echado de menos este fics?. Siento no haber podido actualizar antes de irme xD pero nada más volver veo tantos reviews que me han hecho tremendamente feliz, aunque también algo desdichada xD por que tengo que pasar tiempo contestando a los review y no puedo subirlo directamente xD pero no me importa, yo respondo a todos los reviews y os doy las gracias n.n por todos ellos, por que sois geniales. Bueno, este capítulo es referente a Scorpius y a su vida como Ravenclaw, no tenía madera de Slytherin lo siento xD pero es un Ravenclaw como mi querida Rachel del corazón. Este capítulo es más de transición para que veáis como es la vida de mi querido rubio en Hogwarts y demás n.n por que es un encanto de niño jeje. Ahora toca el capítulo de Teddy en el próximo capítulo, espero que os guste este y el próximo, y recordad... el número mágico es el 8, no el 7 xD.**_

_**Hikari-Nara: XD Abuelita la dislexia no es buena, te lo digo yo que la padezco, y sí Al es adorable. Se que odias a Rose en este capítulo y que no te empieza a caer bien hasta cierto capítulo encantador que yo adoro y viene después del Retrato xD. Al es muy bueno juzgando a las personas n.n no se fija en el apellido, sino en la persona y Rose bueno ya te lo dije, ha heredado el temperamento de Ron xD que se le va a hacer si es una Weasley. Patrick es un muggle de los pies a la cabeza y es fantástico xD como que es invento mío Scorpius es bastante maduro para su edad por que aunque tiene 11 años comprende lo que pasó y el por que u.u Ya abu, tu tienes un poquito de alzeimer xD pero bueno no te lo discutiré y sí, es que los profesores no cambian con los años. Eso tu sigue con tus perros, con Sev, con la universidad y con tus pérdidas de memoria continuas n.n. Espero que te guste este capítulo de Scorpius ya sabes que es mi rubio adorado. Nos vemos por el msn, beshitos.**_

_**Arcano: Vaya este es mas larguecito me alegro jeje n.n. Gracias por las felicitaciones, la verdad es que los Potter y los Malfoy nunca se llevaron tan mal, los Weasley y los Malfoy sí, pero con los Potter no tanto, Al y Scorpius son buenos amigos n.n. No xD absolutamente la inquina que siente Rose por el momento con Scorpius es más resentimiento y desprecio hacia su familia, no hay ningún sentimiento oculto xD puede que más adelante lo haya pero por el momento no xD. Según lo de los drabbles creo que debo cambiarlo mejor a One Shot, por que se están haciendo cada vez más largos, a mi me gusta la continuidad que les doy cada tres capítulos, pues si hiciera cada 10 drabbles que es el de cada personaje el cambio quedaría muy soso, y a mí me gusta asi personalmente, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, suerte con tus estudios n.n.**_

_**EyneLiese: No te pongas melodramática mujer xD no es que no haya futuro prometedor, es que Rose odia a los Malfoy xD puede que luego cambie la cosa pero bueno por ahora lo dejaré como está xD. Sí, me di cuenta, pero no cambiaré eso hasta que entre en la segunda parte de este fics a partir del capítulo 30 que pondré Victoire xD aunque me gusta más Victorie u.u pero bueno... XD sí me lo dijeron y sí te estas yendo por ahí mujer. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo... y respecto a tu petición... espera al capítulo 21 vale?. Puede que se te cumpla el deseo xD.**_

_**Gillian Wood: No es demasiado bueno, es solo que es de los primeros de estos críos xD. Scorpius es demasiado listo :P normal que sea Ravenclaw n.n Rose es una mezcla entre sus padres jejeje. Al es una lindura. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y el Will Rachel también me gusta a mi mucho, yo soy Huffy también n.n**_

_**DianeTonks: No importa que te atrases lo importante es que lo leas n.n estos niños no creo que te maten a no ser que sea de un abrazo xD. Scorpius es un digno Ravenclaw y Rose es a su papi xD. Los Malfoy son perfectos tal y como nacen nOn. Como siempre mis niños dando el cante si es que... bueno gracias, ya volví descansada de eso jeje n.n espero que te haya gustado este cap de mi adorado rubito!.**_

_**BiAnK rAdClIfFe: Gracias por el review, Al es todo un encanto, pero Scorpius lo es más xD. Tu estas de contrabando xD que mala eres, bueno, nos vemos n.n**_

_**An.Obsession.A.Sugestion: Nah, mala memoria lo tiene cualquiera no te preocupes, es que no me gusta repetir ideas xD pero ya ves, sale su casa y donde están cada uno jeje. El anterior era de Al, este de Scorpius, quien sea el prota es de quien es el drabble, espero que te haya gustado tanto como a mi hacerlo, nos vemos.**_

_**HRHED: Reclamando más XD anda lo que hay que ver xD. Teddy y Victoire aún tienen mucho de que hablar y Will y Rachel no se que más decir de ellos xD son mis propios personajes xD.**_

_**Ishidamon: Claro que es Ravenclaw, si lo dejo en Gryffindor se hubiese convertido en un paria y eso es lo que menos quiero de mi rubito!!!. Huffy con orgullo (yo también lo soy xD) Will es un encanto sep, aunque no tengo pensado en poner a nadie más en esa casa por ahora... y sí, Gryffindor está llena de pelirrojos!!!. Avalancha!!!. Espero tu próximo review!.**_

_**Hermy Evans: Son buenos amigos n.n y Ravenclaw es la que mejor casa con Scorpius xD no tiene madera de Slytherin. No sabes lo que estaba deseando volver de mis vacaciones xD. Espero que haya valido la pena este capítulo n.n.**_

_**Rosezgarden: Gracias, no es mi estilo, solo se me ocurrió la idea. Espero que te haya gustado la historia y me alegra de que te haya ayudado para que hagas un fics.**_

_**Noelia: Corto review pero conciso, gracias por la opinión, seguiré escribiendo!.**_

_**Felias Fénix: Vale no te escucho te leo xD. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, aunque el anterior era de Albus no de Scorpius, este sí es de él, pero como son del mismo año pues... xD.**_

_**Taniamalfoyfelton: Sí, Rose es una mezcla de inteligencia y cabezonería innegable xD los genes Weasley son dominantes XD. Nuestra pequeña florecilla cuando crezca ya veremos si se tragan sus palabras o no xD. Los otros Weasley es que no ven a Malfoy como una amenaza puede que sea algo egocéntrico pero es amable y cuidadoso, muy buen hijo. Espero que con este capítulo nuestro adorado rubito haya demostrado lo digno que es.**_

_**Luna Black21: XD algo por el estilo a eso. Gracias por el halago, a mi me gusta tanto como a vosotros, Teddy y Vic aún tienen muchas cosas que decir y Teddy muchas que aprender xD ya veréis la que lío entre ambos xD. Y entre Rachel y Will... también lo veréis. Espero que te haya gustado muchísimo este capítulo, nos vemos en mi próxima actualización!. **_

_**Mary-Tonks: Es que los niños tienen una forma de pelearse natural y Rachel es muy ella, me encantó crearla sobre todo por que no es una Mary Sue, es una personalidad propia xD. Ravenclaw es la mejor casa para él y Al es muy digno como Scorp xD De nada es que Hagrid se merecía salir aunque fuese en un segundo plano xD.**_

_**Ceciss: Sí, pero podrían desheredarle por este echo, pero no lo harán. Claro que es Gryffindor xD lo pongo en el capítulo!.**_

_**Marce: Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también, nos leemos.**_

_**Sumi Black: Review cortado xD que asco xD. Bueno espero que el próximo se lea bien xD.**_

_**MaryLPotter: Es un egocéntrico, pero dentro de sus límites es perfecto sí n.n. A Lily y a James los verás más cuando haga su saga de Drabbles, por que será, dos Saga Boys y una Saga Girl xD. Sí -.- a mi me cuesta muchísimo entenderla y escribirla pero es genial desarrollarla xD. Espero que sigas conmigo mientras eso pasa.**_

_**ProngsAndMoony: Todas nos morimos con Scorpius, es un efecto natural de él xD. Rose sí, muchísimo xD aún no la conoces bien, nos leemos.**_

_**Karumi-chan: Bien!. En casa por fin!. Teddy sí, es adorable y Will... se lo merecía xD pero ya verás lo que va a pasar. Era de Albus xD Scorpius es este, que os liáis mis queridas amigas xD. Cuídate tu también!. Ojala te guste!.**_

_**Dios santo 22 review contestados, he tardado lo mío pero lo he hecho, en serio muchísimas gracias a todas y a todos por dejármelos y por todos los que leéis este fics n.n gracias por ello. Ya que he vuelto de mis vacaciones por que no daros una noticia de última hora?. Bien pues veréis intentaré actualizar los capítulos lo más rápido que pueda y aceptaré sugerencias sobre ideas para Victoire, Lily y Rose para hacer Drabbles, y contestaré a las preguntas que me hagáis sobre su futuro xD aunque puede que las cosas se resuelvan en los capítulos xD tendréis que tener paciencia. En serio os quiero chicas y espero que os hayáis entretenido con este capítulo, os espero en la próxima viñeta de Teddy.**_


	16. Fotos

**_Fotos_**

_Teddy se encontraba tumbado en su cama con un libro entre los brazos, estaba concentrado con los ojos cerrados, sus cabellos oscuros pasaron a un marrón claro, casi rubio... sus ojos que ahora mismo estaban azules se transformaron en el color de la miel y su nariz pasó a ser un poco más grande. Se tocó las cejas y haciéndolas más finas, cogió un espejo de su lado y se miró, era igual a la foto, puso una sonrisa y se fijó de nuevo en la foto, ahí se encontraba su padre con trece años junto a sus mejores amigos. Tocó la superficie de la foto con suavidad y suspiró pasando la página, en la que se encontraba su madre de la misma edad con el pelo largo y verde saludando a la cámara con el uniforme de Hogwarts._

_- Pero nada como el rosa... – pasó de nuevo otro página._

_Ahí estaban sus padres juntos, su madre con el color de pelo rosa chicle muy corto junto a un hombre de aspecto cansado y cabello castaño plagado de canas, ambos sonreían felizmente y su madre acunaba entre sus brazos un bebé cuyo pelo cambiaba de rubio a marrón y azul. Medio sonrió, él no recordaba a sus padres pero sabía que le había querido y que ambos lo habían tenido entre sus brazos, esas fotos eran lo más parecido que tenía a un recuerdo. Había otra donde se veía la mano de su padre haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga y mientras se reía su pelo se tornaba de turquesa a rubio._

_- ¿Estas ahí Teddy? – escuchó una voz femenina tocar detrás de la puerta._

_- Sí, puedes pasar Vic – la rubia entró tímidamente con una sonrisa._

_- No creía que las chicas podíamos subir la escalera de los chicos, pero pillé a una alumna de cuarto subiendo – entró y se acercó a la cama._

_- Al parecer Hogwarts cree que los chicos somos los únicos que acosamos chicas y no al revés – ella rió - ¿qué quieres?._

_- Tu amigo Will está ahí abajo a la entrada de la torre, parece triste... desde que se peleó con tu amiga parece decaído – se sentó en la cama – no quisiera meterme... pero es que no me gusta como se ve, está muy pálido y siempre se ha portado bien conmigo – Teddy medio sonrió._

_- Will es una buena persona, pero tiene un temperamento muy... bueno, algo inestable – meneó la cabeza – gracias por avisarme Vic, ahora bajo._

_- Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames Vic – frunció el ceño - ¿y ese libro? – viendo que el Gryffindor lo iba a cerrar._

_- Oh, es un álbum de fotos – mostrándole la portada – mi abuela siempre me dice que lo lleve conmigo donde vaya – medio sonrió._

_- ¿Fotos de tus padres? – el castaño asintió – por cierto, ese color te sienta muy bien – Teddy sonrió aún más._

_- Así me parezco bastante a él – señalando una foto donde salía su padre de joven – aquí está con su amigo Sirius Black y esa de ahí atrás es la moto voladora que tiene Harry – Victorie asintió._

_- Tu padre era muy guapo – Teddy la miró extrañado - ¿esta es tu madre? – señalando una chica de cabello rosa._

_- Sí, le gustaba tener el cabello de colores vivos, como el rosa o el lila – pasó la página – aquí estoy yo – poniéndose una mano en la cara y la rubia lanzó una risita._

_- Que lindo – rió – no puedo creer que hayas sido tan pequeñito... tenías el cabello turquesa – él asintió._

_- Me gusta ese color, es mi favorito – pasó otra página – mira aquí están tus padres en su boda – mirando a la derecha – y aquí con mi madre en su casa nueva, Harry dice que ya estaba embarazada ahí – señalándole al vientre._

_- No sabía que tenías fotos de mis padres... – mirando curiosa el libro - ¡oh tío Harry con James y Albus! – exclamó._

_- Esto fue hace unos cuantos años en Navidad, fui a recoger mis regalos y ambos se me lanzaron encima – la miró – te dije que en casa de los Potter he hecho cosas de las que podría avergonzarme bastante – ella rió de nuevo._

_- Sí, yo en casa también he hecho cosas bastante... extrañas – su rostro se tornó de un tono rosa._

_- Ya... como lo del camisón azul de tu madre... – ella abrió la oca repetidas veces – nadie me lo ha contado – aclaró rápidamente – me enceté de casualidad... – Victorie aún estaba roja._

_- Fue bochornoso – él solo cerró el libro y se puso de pie._

_- Bueno, será mejor que baje, Will puede creer que he muerto – comentó de broma._

_- Tus padres parecían unas personas encantadoras – dijo en voz alta y este la miró a los ojos con algo parecido a la añoranza. _

_- Siempre me han dicho eso, estoy orgulloso de ellos – le puso una mano en la cabeza a la rubia – ahora bajemos, que como el profesor Longbottom te vea en la torre de los chicos creo que se enfadará – ella hizo una mueca y le siguió hasta las escaleras. _

_Bajaron por las escaleras y un par de chicas de tercero y cuarto miraron descaradamente a Teddy que ahora empezaba a cambiar su aspecto mientras que Victorie bajaba justamente detrás de él aún con una mueca y las chicas que sonreían pusieron una mirada de rencor y algo más dirigido a la rubia que salió junto al ahora moreno detrás del cuadro. Ahí se encontraba el Hufflepuff con una cara larga y sus ojos grises apagados mientras sostenía su mochila en la mano derecha, Teddy se puso a su lado y Victorie lo siguió colocándose al otro lado del chico._

_- Gracias por avisarle Victorie – con una leve sonrisa y la chica se sonrojó un poco haciendo que el joven Lupin se extrañase._

_- De nada – bajando la mirada._

_- ¿Para que querías verme Will? – el joven comenzó a andar hacia donde estaban las ventanas mirando a su alrededor._

_- Bueno... yo quería decírtelo en privado – mirando a Victorie que ahora parecía ofendida._

_- No te preocupes, Vic no es una chivata – ella bufó y musitó algo como 'no me llames Vic' - ¿qué quieres? – el castaño se mordió el labio. _

_- Necesito pedirte un favor, un favor muy grande – el Gryffindor asintió. _

_- Claro, lo que necesites si puedo ayudarte –se ofreció y el chico solo lo miró con un poco más de desesperación._

_- Es un favor muy pero que muy grande – él volvió a asentir._

_- Vamos Will, nada puede ser tan terrible a no ser que quieras matar a alguien, ahí ya no puedo ayudarte – dijo otra vez en son de broma._

_- No, eso ni se me ocurriría pero... podrías... – bajó la cabeza y susurró algo en muy baja frecuencia._

_- ¿Sí? – le ayudó continuar. _

_- ¿Podrías transformarte en chica? – habló aún en voz baja pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que ambos lo oyeran._

_Las distintas reacciones de las personas que estaban ahí fueron merecedoras de ser vistas, la chica primero puso una cara de incredulidad única para luego ponerse la mano repentinamente en la boca por un ataque de risa incontrolable que le había entrado, mientras que el moreno su pelo cambió repentinamente de color a violeta y su expresión parecía cómica, la boca abierta, los ojos algo saltones y ambas cejas muy por arriba de donde se suponía que debían estar, al captar el significado de esas palabras después de varios minutos sus labios consiguieron pronunciar una palabra. _

_- ¿¡Que!? – exclamó en voz alta y algo aterrado, con lo tranquilo que él estaba viendo su álbum de fotos._

**_Continuará..._**

**_¡Siento muchísimo la tardanza pero os digo que no es mi culpa!. Es de mi hermano, veréis os lo explico y también el por que no voy a poder contestar a los reviews (odio a mi hermano ToT). Veréis de donde soy ahora hay fiestas y como no, mi hermano trabaja en una caseta de ahí y se ha llevado el portátil para poner música, y casualmente ahí es donde tengo yo TODOS los capítulos que he hecho de este fics dispuestos para ser actualizados, y el muy cacho cabrón dice que no vuelve el pc a casa hasta el domingo ;-;!!!!. Este capítulo y dos más tengo que agradecérselos a Abu (te kiero ToT) que los tenía y me lo pasó para que pusiera actualizar, siento no poder contestar a los reviews ;-; pero es que o subo el capítulo o no actualizo, y creo que os hará más ilusión ver el nuevo capítulo de Teddy subido que yo liándome en vuestras contestaciones, de veras siento muchísimo esto, pero es por fuerzas mayores, prometo que cuando vuelva a tener el portátil os contestaré por los capítulos que no lo he hecho ToT. Muchísimas gracias si habéis entendido las razones y si habéis leído, muchísimas gracia por vuestra paciencia y comprensión, nos vemos._**


	17. Feliz Navidad

_**Feliz Navidad**_

_Ya era navidad en casa de los Potter y Albus estaba en su cuarto haciendo un ensayo de pociones que les habían mandado para las vacaciones junto con veinte centímetros de transfiguración y una redacción de Defensa. En cuanto había llegado a casa había desempacado las cosas e ido a saludar a su hermana pequeña mientras ella daba saltitos de emoción preguntándole si Hogwarts era tal como James lo describía, él le contestaba que algunas cosas sí y otras no, como que no tenías que atacar a ningún monstruo para ser seleccionado o que las escaleras solo cambiaban cuando no había nadie encima._

_- ¿Y has hecho muchos amigos, Al? – preguntaba su madre con una sonrisa. _

_- Sí bastantes, aunque paso mucho tiempo con Rose – entonces hizo una mueca – se enfada mucho cuando voy a la biblioteca con Scorpius, creo que lo ve como una traición o algo así... – musitó bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres._

_- ¿Scorpius?.¿El hijo de Draco Malfoy? – el moreno asintió y su madre puso cara de consecuencia - ¿te llevas bien con él?._

_- Sí, es muy simpático y listo, siempre que le pido ayuda lo hace – se encogió de hombros – Rose no me ayuda mucho, dice que no se puede copiar ¡pero yo no quiero copiarme solo entenderlo! – frunciendo el ceño – además siempre que veo a Scorpius casi siempre está con... Patrick creo que se llama, es hijo de muggles y siempre que ve algo nuevo lo compara – soltó una risa – cuando habla de por que no tenemos los magos televisión o consolas Scorpius lo mira como un bicho raro._

_- Vaya... ¿en que casa dices que está Scorpius? – habló su padre por primera vez._

_- En Ravenclaw, es que es demasiado listo la verdad... puede que igual que Rose o más, ella se enfada cuando este le supera, llevan un tira y afloja con eso – rió - pero a Rose no le gusta por que su padre se enfadará – miró a su madre - ¿por qué el tío Ron no quiere que sea su amigo?. ¡Es muy bueno con todos!. Aunque en algunas cosas se lo tiene bastante creído, pero James es igual en eso – esta vez fue su hermana quien rió. _

_- James según papá es como el abuelo – apoyó la cabeza en la mesa - ¿haces muchos hechizos allí?._

_- Sí, aunque soy mejor en defensa y en herbología que Scorpius, en lo demás él me supera – sonriendo con desgana - ¿por qué mamá?._

_- Bueno... Ron y Malfoy... bueno en verdad los Weasley y los Malfoy en general siempre nos hemos llevado mal, por que para ellos los Weasley éramos traidores de sangre y para nosotros ellos seguidores de Voldemort y sobre la supremacía de la pureza de sangre – explicó su madre – después de la caída de Voldemort por segunda vez... bueno creo que un poco antes de la segunda, los Malfoy traicionaron a Voldemort, pero antes de eso en la mansión Malfoy ocurrieron cosas terribles y... Ron no se lo ha perdonado, aunque tu padre y él no son enemigos, por lo menos se soportan – sonriendo su madre – pero según lo que dices él no es como su padre, Neville me contó que es un buen alumno y algunas cosas de tu hermano que... ¿dónde está James? – mirando a su alrededor. _

_- A salido a tirarle bolas de nieve a los gnomos del jardín – contestó Lily - ¿puedo ir con él?._

_- Oh, por dios... – poniéndose la mano en la cabeza – iré yo, cuantas veces le he dicho que no corra tras los gnomos – musitó para sí misma._

_Albus se quedó con su hermana en la cocina mientras que su padre volvía del salón al cual había ido para terminar de recoger la mesa. De repente una enorme lechuza de color café oscura se posó en la ventana de la cocina picoteando la parte del cristal haciendo que su hermana soltara una especie de grito y la lechuza ululase. Albus se acercó a ella que tenía una cosa agarrada entre las patas y una carta sostenía en el pico con la letra intachable de Scorpius, sonrió y su padre lo miró con curiosidad._

_- ¿De quien es la lechuza? – preguntó Harry – No es de ninguno de tus tíos..._

_- Es de Scorpius, se llama Athos – sonrió - me dijo que me la iba a mandar con mi regalo yo ya le mandé el suyo esta mañana – cogiendo la carta y quitándole el pesado regalo de las patas mientras extendía el brazo para que se posase en su brazo – te llevaré a la habitación para que descanses un poco._

_- ¡Es muy bonita! – dijo Lily intentando tocarle las plumas – Papá, tú me comprarás una igual de bonita ¿verdad? – el oji verde asintió. _

_- Sí cielo, pero cuando cumplas los once – ella hizo una mueca y Harry solo sonrió._

_Al subió rápidamente y puso a la lechuza en la jaula de la suya propia para que descansase un poco, se sentó encima de su cama y abrió la carta dejando el paquete al lado. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver el pequeño dibujo de un águila en la esquina volando de un lado para otro sin parar para posarse en la primera mayúscula. _

_**Para Albus:**_

_**Hola Al ¿qué tal las vacaciones?. Yo me estoy aburriendo un poco en la mansión aunque debo reconocer que los elfos hacen mucha compañía, mi padre se ha ido de viaje de negocios y estoy solo en casa con mi madre aunque no te vas a creer lo que me han regalado ¡una nueva escoba!. Dicen que a lo mejor el año que viene podré entrar en el equipo que aunque sea Ravenclaw se sienten orgullosos, al menos no he sido un Gryffindor (si lo fuera ahora mi cuerpo estaría desmembrado por la mansión).**_

_**Patrick me ha enviado un... felétono móvil, dice que se lo han comprado sus padres y como a él le gusta más el correo lechuza me lo ha regalado, aunque la verdad es que no se como funciona aunque me he leído las instrucciones, y tiene muchos numeritos, creo que lo entiendo algo... pero no se ¿tú sabes como se usa esto?. Mi lechuza casi se lo come, está algo picoteado...**_

_El águila empezó a volar de nuevo tapando esa parte de las letras hasta que este la espantó para que siguiera volando por arriba de esa parte._

_**Espero que te guste mi regalo ¿cómo diablos has sabido que quería un libro de transfiguración avanzada?. ¡Tú escuchas tras las paredes!. Bueno y la miniatura de los tornados una pasada, espero que te guste también mi regalo, le pregunté a tu hermano antes de irnos, aunque este me miró de forma extraña y dijo algo sobre 'babosas carnívoras' por supuesto no le hice caso... Aunque hubiese sido divertido. **_

_**Feliz Navidad y que tengas un buen año nuevo.**_

_**PD: Athos está algo cansada, cuidado con no molestarla si duerme**_

_**PD2: En la carta ponía el número del felétono, es 656098132 y al lado ponía que darle al botón verde ¿sabes a lo que se refiere?.**_

_**Scorpius**_

_El chico rió y cogió el paquete y empezó a desenvolverlo, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver lo que había ahí dentro un manual de defensa aplicada, un libro sobre animales fantásticos y unos guantes de escama de dragón. Puso las cosas encima de la cama y miró de nuevo a la lechuza que estaba casi dormida, recordó la advertencia y miró de nuevo el trozo de papel sonriendo con la carta entre las manos y saltó tres escalones antes de llegar al piso de abajo donde James estaba lleno de nieve y su madre le regañaba._

_- ¡No fue mi culpa ellos me apresaron tendiéndome una emboscada! – bramó su hermano - ¡tenía que defenderme!._

_- ¿Haciéndolos levitar dos metros? – repuso su madre._

_- ¡Al menos pararon! – con una sonrisa traviesa._

_- Deberías dejar que el crío se divierta - repuso un chico de cabello turquesa y ojos claros al cual Lily estaba abrazando._

_- ¡Teddy! – gritó Al yendo a abrazarlo._

_- Hola pequeñajo ¿qué tal Hogwarts? – revolviéndole el pelo._

_- Muy bien, ahora voy a llamar a un amigo – sonrió separándose del chico yendo hacia el teléfono._

_- ¡Teddy, es cierto que te vas a casar con Victorie! – era más una afirmación que una pregunta de la pequeña._

_- ¿Cómo? – su voz se entrecortó y su pelo empezaba a ponerse de un verde claro mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban._

_Al descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número que ponía en el papel mientras resonaba el tono al final. Tamborileó los dedos por encima de la mesa esperando que milagrosamente su amigo descolgara el teléfono, podía mentalizar a su amigo dándole a todos los botones esperando que el sonido parando, hasta que escuchó un pitido y la voz de su amigo sonar detrás del teléfono._

_- "¡Dios por fin ha parado el pitido! – gritó – para eso debe servir el botón verde..."_

_- ¡Hola Scorpius! – dijo muy alto demasiado alegre._

_- "¿Al?. – pudo imaginarse a su amigo mirando alrededor - ¿Al, eres tú?.¿Dónde estás?"._

_- Estoy en mi casa, te estoy llamando desde el teléfono de casa, para eso sirve el botón verde, para atender la llamada –explicó con una sonrisa en los labios._

_- "¿Estás dentro del felétono? – no hubo respuesta - ¿Cómo es que te puedo oír si estas en un casa?.¿Qué hechizo has hecho?" – Al rió._

_- ¡No es ningún hechizo tonto!. ¿Y tu te haces llamar Ravenclaw? – bromeó - Ese aparato sirve para escuchar la voz de una persona a muchísimos kilómetros de distancia, es como aparecerse pero solo en voz, mientras tengas el móvil podremos hablar a diario por voz aunque... ¿en tu casa hay enchufes? – temió._

_- "¿Qué si hay que?" – Al suspiró._

_- Bueno, es cierto en tu casa no hay nada eléctrico... como entonces cargarás el móvil... – se preguntó - ¿no conoces a nadie cercano que tenga electricidad en casa?._

_- "Bueno estás tú – bajando un poco la voz – la verdad es que este aparato muggle es fascinante ¿no crees?. Puedo oírte estando muy lejos, si mi padre me pillase con esto..."._

_- Te enseñaré como se usa eso en Hogwarts, aunque no funcionará allí, te lo enseñaré con uno de juguete ¿vale? – puso imaginarse la cara de Scorpius._

_- "Bien, pero... ¿para que necesita esto un enchufe?. ¿Es para esa cosa cuadrada con dos pinchos?" – el oji verde volvió a suspirar._

_- Te lo explicaré en Hogwarts, te llamaré otro día ¡procura que no se acabe la batería! – le avisó._

_- "¿Qué no se acabe el que?" – su amigo sonrió desganado._

_- Eh... luego te lo explico, ya hablaremos otros día ¡te mandaré una carta cuando Athos se despierte! – se despidió._

_- "Esta bien, por cierto ¡gracias por tus regalos!" – al parecer emocionado._

_- Adiós – y colgó._

_Se giró y vio como Teddy aún rojo intentaba explicarle algo a Lily su madre regañaba a James que parecía de todo menos arrepentido y su padre tan solo miraba la escena familiar con una sonrisa. Sonó el timbre de la puerta y se fue corriendo a abrir, ahí detrás se encontraba sus tíos Ron y Hermione junto con sus primos Hugo y Rose con algunos regalos entre sus brazos, el oji verde tan solo pudo sonreír._

_- ¡Feliz Navidad! – dijo con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro._

**Continuará...**

_**¡Mi hermano ya ha traído el pc por fin!. En verdad siento muchísimo no haber podido actualizar que aquí tengo los capítulos en serio y me apena muchísimo no haberlo hecho, pero aquí estoy con un capítulo de nuestro queridísimo Al con algo de humor sobre los objetos muggle como el teléfono móvil XD os preguntaréis... por que lo he sacado?. Simplemente por que es divertido el móvil xD. Y veréis ahora sí contestaré los reviews, puede que tarde más en contestar pero es lo justo no? Vosotros aguantáis este fics y yo contesto encarecidamente a los reviews, por que en serio es que sois geniales, nuestro próximo capítulo será sobre Scorpius, no olvidéis que ese rubio peli platino es mío xD yo le eché el ojo antes, y sobre el capítulo anterior de Teddy que casi no lo comenté... alguno de los que me comentó los reviews tiene razón en lo de decir que será para algo ridículo, pero no es el tema de celos... xD es algo menos útil pero es que lo tenía que meter. Y como siempre digo, el 8 es el número mágico.**_

_**Ishidamon: De nada es mi deber como escritora subir capítulo de este fics para que os enganchéis xD. Sí, es que este capítulo quería que fuera familiar para Teddy n.n sobre él es muy parecido a su padre, pero siento decirlo que también tiene cosas de la madre, como un carácter raro xD. Y sí cierto, va a ser una tontería muy divertida y donde empezaremos a ver cosas entrecruzadas xD. Y en este capítulo salen los Potter, tiene algo más de protagonismo Ginny y eso ya ves xD a James le gusta meterse en líos y a Lily acompañarle XD.**_

_**Hikari-Nara: Sí, pero menos mal que ya me lo ha devuelto por fin, todo el mundo tiene hermanos malvados que nos fastidian, y este Pc ha tenido suerte, por que dos que estaban en la feria se quemaron de sobrecarga. Sip, ya sabes que Will es muy él recuerdas la frase '¿Peleandote a gritos por el pasillo?.¿Debo ponerme celoso?'. En el próximo capítulo de Teddy sí te vas a reír xD y sí, tienes razón sobre Victorie, es muy duro, te dije que me gusta hacer guiños sobre mis personajes. Pero si es verdad, eres la mejor!!!. Te quiero muchísimo!!!. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que sigas como siempre.**_

_**Hermy Evans: Imagínatela y es como si la estuvieras viendo, su respuesta es obvia, en el próximo capítulo suyo ya empieza a haber más cosas raras xD. Sí, la verdad es que Will hasta cuarto año siempre era el que le sacaba de su rutina... luego Teddy se mete en líos por iniciativa propia xD.**_

_**ProngsAndMoony: Mente retorcida... yo diría que falta de ideas xD, y sobre lo que imaginas las cosas no son lo que parecen, así que piensa mejor dos veces xD. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo n.n.**_

_**BiAnK rAdClIfFe: Sí, creo que los has repetido millones de veces, por lo menos el tiempo que llevas dejándome review xD. Es que como dije antes, quería hacer este capítulo algo paternal, ya que no pudo conocer a sus padres al menos tiene un recuerdo suyo, como Harry. Y sí xD lo que le pidió Will la verdad es que es muy gracioso, ya veremos como se desarrollan los hechos xD.**_

_**Rosezgarden: Excelente final... xD bueno no tanto, pero espero que te haya gustado!.**_

_**Taniamalfoyfelton: Sí, un capítulo muy tierno, pero la verdad es que lo que quiere Will es pedir perdón, no darle celos a Rachel... de una forma un tanto extraña, la chica suele ser muy crédula la mayoría de las veces por eso le pide eso. Uhm... no creo que para Vic resultase tan sacrificio como crees xD para mi que le gustaría xD. Teddy no se pone celoso hasta que está en quinto xD ya verás su reacción, es muy... Gryffindor xD. Sobre lo del camisón lo dejo para los drabbles de Victorie XD. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, donde sale Scorpius con su flamante móvil xD llamale a ver si te responde xD.**_

_**Felias Fénix: No me quita del pc, es que se lo llevó técnicamente y no tenía manera de actualizar!. La verdad es que la idea me vino de ahí pero también quería que Teddy recordase a sus padres, los quiere mucho aunque no lo diga en voz alta muchas veces.**_

_**Lizzie: A mi también me gusta Will, es mi Huffy favorito!. **_

_**Luna Black21: Sí, muchas me confesáis su amor, pero sabéis que acabará con Victorie xD. Scorpius es genial y toas lo sabemos. Sí, hay un paso... dentro de unos pocos capítulos a lo mejor vemos un gran salto en vez de un paso quien sabe, bueno yo xD. En serio agradezco muchísimo tu review y deseo de todo corazón que este capítulo te haya gustado n.n y siento lo de Teddy pero no creo que nadie tomase en serio a una chica con ese físico sin pensar algo raro xD. Nos vemos pronto n.n.**_

_**DianeTonks: Sí, la verdad es que es una putada muy gorda la que me ha hecho mi hermano con eso... pero ya estoy aquí!. Sí, Teddy es lindísimo, y Will sí directo es una de sus características, aunque ya le conoceremos más a fondo en el futuro, como a Rachel, nos leemos!!!.**_

_**HRHED: En serio son tus drabbles favoritos?. Me harás sonrojar jeje, sí desgraciadamente todos tenemos un hermano odioso -.- que asco!.**_

_**En serio muchísimas gracias por todas las personas que han leído este fics, ya hemos pasado los 225 review y eso me hace muy feliz, por que no creo que me merezca tantos lectores fieles, sois los mejores!!!. En serio, espero poder actualizar pasado mañana sin falta, si a mi hermano no se le ocurre la genial idea de arrebatarme el pc de nuevo claro... Espero que os haya encantando este capítulo tanto como a mí escribirlo y atender a vuestros review, sois fantásticos!!!. Ojala continuéis leyéndome en el próximo capítulo donde el prota será nuestro amado Scorpius, pero no me lo robéis eh?. Muchos besos!!!.**_


	18. Enemistad

_**Enemistad**_

_Las vacaciones de Pascuas habían llegado y en el caldero Chorreante estaba un chico de rostro afilado y ojos grises sentado en una de las mesas solo. Estaba esperando a Albus que le había prometido que durante las vacaciones le enseñaría como utilizar el regalo de Patrick, en Hogwarts le había enseñado el funcionamiento básico de ello con un teléfono normal y corriente que había en estudios muggles, pero su móvil sorprendentemente después de dos semanas se apagó y no se volvió a encender, por lo que se lo mandó en lechuza a su amigo con todos los aparatos y este dijo que se lo daría en Pascua y que se llevase bastante dinero que iban a comprar algunas cosas. Él iba vestido completamente de azul oscuro con una larga capa negra, miró a su alrededor y entonces vio a su amigo entrar pero seguido de una molesta compañía, su prima._

_- ¡Hola Scorpius! – saludó Al y la pelirroja fruncía el ceño._

_- Hola Al – sonrió – Weasley – cabeceó un poco la cabeza. _

_- Malfoy – contestó cortésmente._

_- Rose quería venir al callejón, pero no sabía que tú también venías – el rubio miró a la chica. _

_- No se por que pero al ver tu cara lo supuse – entrecruzando los dedos - ¿has traído el móvil? – el moreno asintió. _

_- Sí, ya está cargado y tiene el número pin metido, Rose me ha ayudado con esto sabe más cosas de muggle que yo – la chica se avergonzó. _

_- Solo por que pensé que el móvil era tuyo – lanzándole una mirada furtiva – jamás creería que un Malfoy usase un teléfono como un muggle – girando un poco la cabeza._

_- Soy una caja de sorpresas Weasley – haciendo un gesto con las manos - ¿por qué vais vestidos como muggles? – su amigo sonrió travieso. _

_- Por que vamos a ir por el Londres muggle por supuesto – la cara de Scorpius se puso pálida y la de la chica asombrada. _

_- ¿Qué?.¿Por Londres muggle?.¿Qué diablos planeas Al? – comentó el rubio al parecer desconcertado._

_- Odio darle la razón a Malfoy, pero la lleva – este lanzó una miraza susceptible a la pelirroja - ¡les dijimos a nuestros padres que solo iríamos por el callejón Diagon, Al!._

_- Oh, vamos, no nos ocurrirá nada malo, además Scorpius tiene que aprender a socializar con los muggle ¿no?. No conoces ningún aparato muggle así visto de cerca ¿no? – este fue a protestar – además tienes que cargar el móvil, no tiene saldo. _

_- ¿Qué no tiene saldo?.¿Eso que era el dinero? – su amigo asintió – ¿Por donde diablos se mete el saldo? – Al miró a Rose._

_- Que te conteste Rose, lo sabe mejor que yo – él miró a la chica que mantenía el ceño fruncido. _

_- Se va a un kiosco y se da el dinero 'en libras' para que te carguen el móvil dando el número – explicó – pero dudo que tú tengas dinero muggle – el rubio sonrió. _

_- Hoy he venido muy temprano, y he cambiado parte de mi dinero el libras en Gringots, tenía curiosidad por saber como era el dinero muggle – sacó un fajo de billetes – la verdad es que es curioso que este papel sea dinero muggle – mirándolos. _

_- Malfoy por dios ¿cuánto dinero has cambiado? – el rubio la miró sin entender. _

_- Pues... unos veinte galeones, puede que veinticinco ¿por? – la chica se llevó la mano a la cara y su primo rió._

_- Esos billetes que tienes en la mano, es mucho dinero muggle – rió un poco – aunque con esa ropa no podrás hacerte pasar por muggle ¿hay alguna tienda de ropa cerca Rose? – ella hizo una mueca completamente negada a hacer algo así pero contestó._

_- Sí, unas cuantas tiendas antes de aquí hay una tienda de ropa... pero me niego a ir con vosotros – cruzándose de brazos. _

_- Vale, mejor para nosotros – comentó Scorpius y Albus bufó._

_- Vamos Rose, eres la única que tiene parientes muggles completamente, por favor – pidió su primo – no te pido que te lleves bien con Scorpius, solo que nos ayudes con el móvil, no se lo contaremos a nadie ¿verdad? – Malfoy alzó una ceja. _

_- ¿Contárselo a alguien?. Al sabes que no soy un chivato y dudo que el padre de Weasley me creyese – encogiéndose de hombros._

_- Bueno entonces todo solucionado, venga Rose... será menos de una hora – la pelirroja suspiró._

_- No más de una hora – su primo la abrazó y el rubio solo bufó._

_Salieron del bar hacia el barrio muggle, algunas personas miraban a Scorpius con extrañes y otros se preguntaban si aún era carnaval, en verdad la ropa suya no era tan extraña ni llamativa, pero teniendo en cuenta el vestuario de los muggles jóvenes como Rose o Albus no era normal. Entraron a una tienda de ropa donde había muchas camisetas y pantalones, el rubio miraba las cosas como dudando y Albus le dio un pequeño empujoncito para que mirara más... Al final escogió unos vaqueros que parecían algo desgastados y una camiseta de manga larga de color negro con unas letras de color blanco, su amigo lo miró con aprobación y la chica tan solo miraba con curiosidad unos vestidos de color amarillo claro con una cara de fascinación, este la ignoró y se fue a pagar la ropa al mostrador. _

_- Así te ves como un auténtico muggle – espectó Albus – aunque mejor que quites la etiqueta de la camiseta – ayudándole un poco. _

_- Gracias ¿dónde está el móvil? – Rose lo sacó de un bolso que llevaba y se lo entregó._

_- Al no podía guardarlo todo – respondió simplemente y siguió caminando._

_- Como no – contestó con aspereza - ¿dónde está eso que se supone que se carga este aparato?._

_- Pues... no sé... ¿por donde Rose? – su prima pareció pensarlo._

_- Creo que si seguimos adelante... hay un kiosco girando a la derecha – contestó al final y se paró – aunque sería mejor que compraras tarjetas para cargar, por que dudo que vuelvas por aquí. _

_- ¿Tarjetas? – el oji verde parecía confuso. _

_- Sí, son tarjetas que tienen un número y si lo marcas se carga el móvil, es más sencillo, por lo menos para él – señaló con la cabeza a Malfoy._

_- No soy idiota Weasley – espectó._

_- Yo no he dicho eso Malfoy – se defendió._

_- Pero lo estabas pensando – ella puso una sonrisa altiva. _

_- ¿Ahora lees las mentes Malfoy?. Eso es una sorpresa – el rubio apretó los puños y aceleró el paso. _

_Llegaron al kiosco y compraron todas las tarjetas de la tienda bajo la mirada incrédula del dependiente, Scorpius se las guardó en el bolsillo y fueron a un parque no muy lejano del lugar donde se sentaron en un banco, Albus en medio separando al rubio y la pelirroja, pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando esta se levantó sonriendo y se acercó a una mujer pidiéndole que le diera un poco de pan para las palomas, la anciana sonrió y se lo puso en la mano y se volvió a sentar echando miguitas de pan en el suelo._

_- ¿Es un hobby tuyo dar de comer a los animales, Weasley? – ella se giró y le miró._

_- Desgraciadamente tú no tendrás esa suerte Malfoy – este se puso rojo y se intentó levantar. _

_- Haya paz entre ambos – alzando las manos para detenerlos – a ver Rose... ¿cómo se usan estas tarjetas? – ella le miró._

_- Coge una y rasca la parte plateada, marca el número que pone en ella – señalando el lugar – cuando te contesten cuelga, se te cargará el móvil automáticamente – su primo sonrió y le quitó el móvil a Scorpius._

_- A ver... – marcó rápidamente - ¡ya está!. Ahora podrás llamarme a casa – sonrió a su amigo rubio – aunque necesitarás muchas tarjetas..._

_- El dinero no es problema – haciendo un ademán con la mano - ¿para que son las otras opciones, Weasley? – diciendo el apellido con un tono despectivo._

_- Para ser Ravenclaw no eres muy listo Malfoy – devolviéndole la sonrisa – este es para mandar mensajes, este es para grabar cosas, para hacer fotos, para cambiar el fondo de la pantalla, las opciones, los tonos – lo dijo muy deprisa y el chico pareció consternado – no te preocupes Malfoy – le lanzó más migas de pan – te acostumbrarás rápido._

_- Muchas gracias Weasley – contestó sarcásticamente. _

_- De nada – en el mismo tono._

_- Eh... ¿no creéis que deberíamos irnos ya al bar? – ambos miraron al oji verde y asintieron. _

_Se levantaron y se fueron en dirección hacia el caldero chorreante, el rubio y la pelirroja sin dirigirse la mirada. Albus suspiró y miró al cielo el cual se estaba nublando, al parecer los Malfoy y los Weasley no iban a llevarse bien nunca..._

_**Continuará...**_

_**¡Ya estoy aquí como prometí!. Dos días después reaparezco como las malas hierbas que nunca mueren xD si es que estoy yo entre ellas. Me complace mucho que os gustase el capítulo de los Potter, la verdad es que me gusta hacer capítulos en familia o con más personajes, si me centro demasiado en el prota pierdo el norte xD. ¿Qué os aparecido este capítulo?. Escapándose al mundo muggle sin permiso de sus padres para encontrar tarjetas para el móvil, además Rose es la única que sabe como funcionan esos chismes hoy en día xD... ¿la rivalidad Malfoy vs Weasley acabará algún día?. Al terminará siendo el moderador xD, en verdad Rose es una buena chica, pero algo incomprendida u.u no debéis guardarle rencor ni nada parecido, la chica es un pedazo de pan y quiere muchísimo a su familia, solo que con Scorpius xD bueno, no es santo de su devoción por así decirlo. Me dejo de líos y de vueltas y os contesto a los reviews, recordad 8 no 7!.**_

_**Hikari-Nara: Sí! Ya iba siendo hora de que mi hermano me devolviese el portátil menos mal que no se quemó que sino lo mataba con mis propias manos!. Sí, es que a mí no se me ocurría nada mejor para que le regalase a alguien mágico, y no pensaba una tarta de Hagrid, ya sabes, mucha cantidad pero poco comestible xD. El teléfono mágico de Scorpius, si es los muggles hacemos magia a nuestro modo, siempre nos sorprendemos a nosotros mismos creando maravillas como Star Wars ne xD?. Ya sabes que en el próximo capítulo de Teddy te vas a partir xD aunque yo prefiero el siguiente 'Adolescencia' no se por que pero me atrae más xD. Y sí, guiños, guiños a mí me encantan los guiños xD. Y esperaré ese extenso review con ansias, sabes que te lo contestaré bien xD. Ya volverá a salir algo de Snape en un futuro no te preocupes, gracias por los ánimos, espero que te guste!.**_

_**Rosezgarden: De nada, la familia Potter es muy tierna, aunque Ginny nunca me ha caído del todo bien la verdad xD.**_

_**HRHED: Sí, una suerte que me haya traído mi adorado pc!. No importa lo importante es que lo leas y lo disfrutes no que dejes review, aunque eso también me hace muy feliz xD. Me alegra no librarme de ti tan fácilmente xD.**_

_**DianeTonks: Buen inicio sí señor xD. Mi pc en mis manos, no podría ser más feliz!. El pequeño, no tan pequeño James jugando con los Gnomos, Lily es una cucada, adora a Teddy xD. Al es un angelito, como siempre me decís y yo siempre reafirmo. Y sí xD Scorpius con el móvil lo mejor, pero será mejor que no se entere de que su hijo trapichea con artefactos muggles xD.**_

_**BiAnK rAdClIfFe¿Es uno de tus favoritos?. Mis capítulos favoritos son el 20, 21 y 22 xD no se por que pero esos me encantan xD. Scorpius más perdido que un hippy en una guerra xD. Y no ToT no me los merezco, soy una mala escritora –o- merezco tener un editor que me lo recuerde lo suficiente para que no tenga que auto marginarme xD.**_

_**Kurumi-chan!: Oh por dios xD calma chiquilla que te va a dar un ataque!. Al y Teddy se llevan 8 años. Y no es de tema de boda... es que Lily tiene demasiado entusiasmo nada más xD. Espero sinceramente que te haya gustado este capítulo n.n**_

_**Ceciss: Me alegra que te encante xD. Teddy es un primor, pero dentro de nada se convertirá en un hombre y eso ya no es tan primor xD. En serio, me alegra tu review y que te guste tanto este fics, gracias por tu apoyo!.**_

_**Felias Fénix: No es que los aparatos muggle sorprendan a los muggle... es que no tienen la comprensión de cómo ellos han avanzado tanto xD sin magia, solo tecnología punta jeje. Ya a veces son raros xD pero los aparatos muggle son geniales xD ya verás lo que hace Scorpius más adelante.**_

_**An.Obsession.A.Sugestion: Toda la familia Potter encandila (Menos Ginny xD no me gusta lo siento pero seguiré prefiriendo a Luna XD). Sí claro, en la segunda tanda de Drabbles se supone que ella es una de las protas, aunque me cuesta bastante atinar su personalidad, es complicado por que la he sacado poco en estos así que... xD. Sí gracias a dios mi hermano vino con el pc xD y sí se nota que estas de buen humor xD**_

_**Ishidamon: Sí, la verdad es que el móvil tiene su utilidad en el futuro, pero aún no sacaré su potencial del todo xD. Sí, es que Lily que Teddy pase a ser parte de la familia cuanto antes mejor y es un pelín pesada con ese tema xD. Gracias por los ánimos, y por el review!.**_

_**Hermy Evans: Scorpius con el móvil, Al siendo un angelito xD. Sí son geniales, pero Scorpius pa mi y solo para mi entendido xD. Jeje, es que no se esperaba ese comentario, mi rubito en miniatura es el mejor!.**_

_**ProngsAndMoony: Algo de temática Harry y Draco?. Uhm que yo sepa por ahora no tienen más roces, puede que algo de Ron y Draco xD pero con Harry uhm... lo veo difícil.**_

_**MaryLPotter: Amas a todos los Potter... espero que a Lily no tanto por que sino pensaré algo raro eh xD. Pero Scorpius es mío, yo le puse el ojo encima antes!. No te gusta el Scorpius Rose? XD Pues debes ser de las pocas que piensan así, preferirías un Scorpius Lily?.**_

_**Mary-Tonks: Los aparatos muggles son fascinantes xD. No Will no quiere dar lástima, necesita una chica, pero Victoire no puede ser por que Rachel la conoce xD así que un alocado plan para una alocada historia xD. Y Teddy sentirá celos... más adelante xD.**_

_**Sois las mejores!. En serio, dentro de poco los 250 review, nunca los he llegado a pasar n.n me hace tanta ilusión de que los pueda pasar con este fics. Muchísimas gracias por los review y por todo el apoyo que me habéis dado a lo largo de estos 18 capítulos, nunca pensé que empezar a escribir sobre estos personajes me divertiría tanto creando situaciones, personajes y trastadas n.n. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo antes de meternos de llevo con Teddy y el famoso plan de Will xD. Os espero en la próxima actualización!. No os merezco ;-;**_


	19. Planes

_**Planes**_

_- Voy a matar a Will – dijo una voz chillona y aguda, indudablemente femenina._

_- Tú te ofreciste para ayudarle – le recordó la rubia que estaba a su lado en el baño de las chicas – además, te ves muy guapa – soltó una débil risa._

_- ¡No tiene gracia Vic! – bramó y la rubia frunció el ceño._

_- ¡Te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames Vic, Teddy! – golpeando fuertemente la puerta._

_- Pero si es un nombre muy bonito – contestó con sorna._

_- Ya, ya... – comentó - colócate mejor la corbata – este obedeció - ¿no podrías alargar un poco más el pelo?. Es bastante corto para ser el de una chica..._

_- ¡Lo sé pero es difícil hacerte pasar por chica cuando eres un chico y tienes que cambiar tu cara entera! – dándose la vuelta con una extraña mueca en el rostro._

_Una chica con el uniforme de Gryffindor de encontraba enfrente e Victorie, profundos ojos azules con unas largas pestañas, pómulos altos y un rostro perfectamente perfilado, un corto cabello de color negro que caía hasta los ojos y el cuello que se fue alargando poco a poco hasta llegar a la mitad de la espalda. Una chica muy guapa, sino fuera por que de cuello para abajo era un chico, Victorie había ayudado a Teddy con el vestuario y demás para lo que estaban planeando, el chico suspiró y miró a la rubia que la observaba con ojo analítico._

_- No encorves la espalda... – murmuró y Teddy se puso recto - bien, creo que por ahora estás muy bien – pasándole la mano por el pelo._

_- No estoy bien, parezco una chica – haciendo un puchero y sonrojándose._

_- Ese es el plan – alzó un dedo – tú fuiste quien quiso ayudar a Will y solo será un momento... – arreglándole la ropa._

_- ¿Y por que tengo que ser yo y no tú?. ¡Tú eres chica! – algo enfadado._

_- Por que Rachel me conoce y sabe que podría ayudaros, pero tú eres una completa desconocida, solo le tienes que pedir eso e ir hacia el lago... – Teddy la miró._

_- Podríamos haber convencido a una chica para eso – haciendo una mueca._

_- Entonces no hubiese sido tan divertido robar una prenda de la lavandería y buscar tu personalidad femenina –rió un poco y él bufó._

_- ¿Y tú era la que no quería jugar con niños de cinco años? – ella alzó una ceja._

_- Pero esto no es un juego, es un plan, y muy divertido menos para ti – sonrió y se sonrojó – Will es una buena persona como dijiste, así que debemos ayudarle, yo pongo mi granito de arena y... bueno, tú haces lo tuyo – dándole una palmadita en la espalda._

_El plan era el siguiente, ir a buscar a Rachel y presentarse para luego ir a dar una vuelta en el lago, quedarse hablando durante unos diez minutos y luego decirle que iba a por una cosa que volvería en cinco minutos el tiempo suficiente para que apareciese Will y se disculpase, esperaban todos que lo perdonasen claro estaba, por que si ella era cabezota él no lo era menos. Teddy le había prometido que si alguien se enteraba de su cambio de sexo facial le mataba, aunque Victorie no había dicho nada, cuando estaba al lado de Will ciertamente se volvía muchísimo más tímida de lo que la conocía aunque le dirigía la palabra._

_- Recuerda te llamas, Lisa y eres de Gryffindor segundo año – él asintió – quieres que alguien te muestre los terrenos y ella parece simpática – volvió a asentir – si ella te pregunta le dice que eres trasladada – asintió de nuevo – y no saques a Will en la conversación._

_- ¿No quedaría demasiado irreal eso? – la rubia negó._

_- Según dice Will ella es bastante crédula – le puso la mano en el hombro – ánimo._

_- Tú repite todo lo que diga el caballero andante – ella se volvió a sonrojar pero esta ver Teddy no la vio._

_El chico salió del baño para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba casi siempre su amiga sola, pero entonces la vio a lo lejos junto a un chico de Slytherin, Teddy frunció el ceño, parecía unos años mayores que él y Rachel, frunció el ceño y entonces vio como el chico le daba un beso en la mejilla y esta se sonrojaba y se ponía un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Se alejó unos pasos y se despidió del muchacho con una tenue sonrisa, volvió a fruncir el ceño, no le gustaba ese chico, no por que fuera de Slytherin, sino por que Rachel era su amiga y verla actuar así era extraño, seguro que por eso Will se había enfadado tanto._

_- Nos vemos mañana – con esa sonrisa en el rostro, entonces andó rápidamente y se chocó contra ella._

_- ¡Oh, lo siento! – comentó lastimosamente mirando nervioso a su amigo._

_- No importa – con la misma sonrisa - ¿estás bien?._

_- Sí, muchas gracias – bajando la vista tímidamente – eh... tú... bueno, lo siento – bajando un poco más la cabeza._

_- Da igual ¿eres nueva no? – Teddy asintió._

_- Eh... tú podrías... eh... ¿enseñarme el terreno de Hogwarts? – alzando la vista._

_- Claro, quiero estirar un poco las piernas la verdad – poniéndole una mano en el hombro - ¿Cómo te llamas?._

_- Lisa – contestó rápidamente._

_- Yo soy Rachel Patterson – poniéndola le mano en el pecho - ¿hace mucho que estas aquí? – la morena negó._

_- No... no la verdad... – estaba demasiado abochornado._

_- Bien mira, ese es el campo de Quidditch – señalándolo a lo lejos – esa es la casa de Hagrid, y por allí están los invernaderos – Teddy miraba a su alrededor nerviosamente – y por supuesto está el lago, pero cuidado con el calamar gigante._

_- Eh... ¿podemos sentarnos ahí? – apuntando a un lugar cercano al lago._

_- Sí, claro – miró a su alrededor - que extraño no hay mucha gente, y hoy no hay Quidditch... – dijo para sí._

_Estuvieron hablando un rato más, bueno, Rachel estuvo hablando y Teddy contestando cosas en voz baja como asentimientos, diez minutos o poco más de estar sentados la morena se excusó con irse a recoger una cosa y la chica dijo que la esperaría. Salió disparado hasta que vio a Victorie sentada en uno de los bancos con un gato entre los brazos, la miró como pidiendo ayuda y se largó hacia el baño de las chicas a toda prisa._

_- ¿Y?.¿Y? – decía la rubia ansiosa._

_- No se que ha pasado, me he ido antes que llegase Will... pero... creo que Rachel sale con un chico... – musitó y Victorie se paró._

_- ¿Qué? – como si ese dato la asustara - ¿Con un chico?.¿En serio?._

_- Sí... y de Slytherin – se llevó la mano al cabello negro y se lo meneó un poco – creo que por eso se peleó con Will, normal a mí tampoco me gustaría que mi mejor amiga tuviese un novio Slytherin... y viendo como tratan a los Hufflepuff, normal que se haya cabreado... – miró a la rubia que tenía una extraña cara y el labio parecía temblarle - ¿estas bien Vic?._

_- ¡No me llames Vic! – clamó soltando un bramido de furia – Yo creí... creía que... – se llevó la mano a la cara – volvamos al baño antes de que alguien pregunte donde estás – poniéndole la mano en la espalda – no me lo puedo creer..._

_- ¿El que no te puedes creer?.¿Qué Rachel salga con un chico? – con un gesto de burla – Yo tampoco me lo creo todavía, espero que Will y ella vuelvan a ser amigos, es frustrante que tus dos mejores se peleen por tonterías ¿no crees?. ¡Yo no le habría gritado así aunque no me guste Slytherin! – la pequeña puso una mueca incrédula pero aún con un gesto de furia en el rostro._

_- ¿Seguro que eres uno de los más listos de tu clase, Teddy? – alzando una ceja – hombres... – murmuró mientras subía las escalera._

_- ¿Qué? – ella negó con la cabeza y se dirigió al servicio._

_Una hora después Teddy y Victorie se encontraban en la torre de Gryffindor, el chico llevaba el pelo de color castaño claro y los ojos de un tono turquesa claro, tenía puesta su ropa mientras que la rubia parecía distante y garabateaba un trozo de papel mientras que mantenía los ojos entre cerrado, lo último que le había dicho a Teddy antes de volver a la torre había sido 'los hombres sois idiotas' después de eso se había callado y permanecido así toda la hora restante, nadie parecía haberse enterado de nada. Cris entró en la torre con un media sonrisa cansada, era un poco más bajo que Teddy, el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos negros, era un buen amigo de el metamorfamago._

_- Teddy, McCormack está en la puerta, parece que te busca – giró la visa y miró a la rubia – hola Victorie ¿qué tal? – ella alzó la cabeza._

_- Gracias Cris – levantándose y la rubia suspiró sonriendo débilmente al castaño._

_- Bien, preguntándome si los hombres tienen más cerebro de una serpiente disecada ¿y tú? – el chico rió y se sentó a su lado y Teddy salió por el retrato._

_Ahí se encontraba Will con una expresión agotada pero feliz, al parecer había ido bien el plan, se sintió inexplicablemente aliviado y pensó si tenía que tocar el tema de que si era por el 'novio' de Rachel era todo ese lío, pero se mantuvo callado hasta que el chico empezó a hablar._

_- Me ha perdonado... – contestó son una sensación de paz – me ha vuelto a llamar Will, todo está bien... solo he venido para darte las gracias, a ti y a Victorie – miró a su lado - ¿dónde está? – Teddy bufó._

_- No se que le pasa, cuando la vi de nuevo parecía enfadada, esta hablando con Cris, se lo diré por ti – miró a su amigo dudando si decirlo o no – y... ¿por qué os habíais peleado?._

_- Bueno... es una historia larga... no creo que me de tiempo contarla ahora – parecía nervioso – solo que ya se ha solucionado – su expresión seguía pareciéndole cansada – nos vemos mañana me voy a la sala común, de nuevo gracias – Teddy puso una mueca de burla._

_- Mientras no me vuelvas a pedir que sea otra vez una chica – su amigo soltó una débil risa y se fue andando por el pasillo._

_Entró en la torre y vio a Victorie con una expresión algo distinta riéndole una gracia a Cris que parecía estar contándole una anécdota, pero si hacía cinco minutos estaba ensimismada en su mundo, definitivamente no entendería nunca las chicas, eran extrañas._

_**Continuará...**_

_**Wei!!!. Ya he vuelto con el capítulos de Teddy que es muy esperado XD. No se por que la verdad pero creo que es por la idea de Teddy chica, la verdad es que fue por una tontería, pero es que necesitaba algo alocado para que se viera obligado a cambiar su cara entera y no me pareció mejor 'plan' que ese xD además que me reí mucho creando las personalidades de los personajes, ya sabéis que adoro crearlos y moverlos por donde sea xD. Sé que no es lo que esperabais, pero espero que os haya gustado, por que esto es de transición entre lo de Vic y Teddy jeje xD es que algunos ya lo habéis adivinado lo que pasa con nuestra pequeña Weasley rubia. Ahora llegan los tres capítulos que más me gustan de toda la temporada de treinta capítulos!!!!. Muchísimas gracias por leer este fics eh, ahora toca contestar a todos vuestros mensajes!!!. Recordad que el número 8 es el número mágico y el 7 es feísimo ;-; no os unáis a el siete, el 8 es mejor xD.**_

_**Lizzie: Todas lo amamos, pero yo soy la mayor así que es mío eh xD. Sueña con eso y a lo mejor se hace realidad xD. Nos vemos.**_

_**Hikari-Nara: Sí, es que la imaginación es muy mala cuando no viene, hace lo que le da la gana y si se toma unas largas vacaciones malo. Las ventajas del mundo muggle sabes que Scorpius conocerá esas ventajas y sobre el viajecito, sabe que lo necesitaba para eso xD. Síp a Rose la seguirás odiando hasta que suba el próximo capítulo no?. Que comentario es ese que tanto te gusta de Rose?. No lo recuerdo xD. Scorpius es un sobrado egocéntrico a veces, pero aún así lo amo xD y como lo amo pues os fastidiáis y ahí tenéis protagonismo!. ¿Están hechos el uno para el otro no?. Todo el santo día peleando xD sí eso es lo que yo diría amor verdadero no crees xD. Al tiene toda la razón, esos dos no creo que se lleven bien, bien realmente nunca, tipo Ron y Hermione, siempre estarán peleando por algo xD, sí a lo mejor hago esa 'cena familiar'. Exacto, Star Wars y George Lucas son los mejores xD. No el que viene ahora es Adolescencia después de este que es donde pasa la pelea... y... ¿recuerdas cual es el siguiente capítulo de Al?. Uno que te gusta mucho xD jejeje. Venga abu nos vemos por el msn muchos besitos, espero que continúes leyendo este fics y te haya echo mucha gracia este fics n.n nos vemos!!!!. (A ver si llego a los 300).**_

_**Artemis Shiro: Tres reviews xD mola, aunque cortitos eso sí, pues aquí se desvela ese secreto!!!. Para una tontería XD pero necesaria xD. Lo del móvil cierto, hace gracia y sobre las peleas... bueno habrá más, sí Ron no puede creer que Harry le deje xD pero Scorpius es un gran chico n.n**_

_**Rei Inverse: En el próximo capítulo a lo mejor pasa eso : D!!!. Gracias por el rr.**_

_**DianeTonks: No conozco Londres así que toca imaginar xD y sí es muy divertido xD. Esa enemistad ya veremos cuando termina o cuando no xD. El Rose Scorpius es un sucedáneo de eso xD.**_

_**Ishidamon¡Eres el rr 251 xD!. Scorpius cae bien a todo el mundo, pero que nadie intente robármelo eh xD. Te encanta adivinar, sí espero que adivines también en próximas entregas de este fics n.n. Teddy, nuestro encantador chico que tiene unos amigos... algo extraños, pero amo a Rachel es una cabra loca (por cierto que narices son porras? Será por que soy española y aquí significa otra cosa pero... que es xD?).**_

_**Hermy Evans: Es que Scorpius no tiene ni idea de lo del dinero muggle ni de la cantidad que puede dar con tan 'poco'. Claro que Teddy iba a aceptar, eso n se dudaba en ningún momento XD. Verlo como una niña, que mona no xD?.**_

_**BiAnK rAdClIfFe: Terminar cansándose no se yo xD pero acabar por estar hartos el uno del otro puede xD. Es que los móviles son la tecnología que todo niño a partir de 11 años debería tener y mis brujitos no van a ser la excepción xD. Teddy por fin de nuevo!!!. Me encanta ver que te gusta mucho este fics!!!. Me haces muy feliz con ello jeje, pues los tres caps que me gustan tanto son los tres siguientes, a ver si tmb te gustan a ti.**_

_**Rosezgarden: XD A lo mejor si lo deseas con mucha fuerza te lo hago realidad xD.**_

_**Marce: Es que como todo el mundo dice es como un Ron Hermione 2 o algo así. Rose gano la actitud de Ron -.- Scorpius aprenderá a andar con el móvil, es uno de sus aparatos muggles favoritos.**_

_**Noelia: Sí, un par de añitos... puede que dentro de dos capítulos esten lo suficientemente crecidos jeje... me alegro de que te guste tanto esta historia!!!. Beshitos n.n**_

_**Ceciss: Bueno parecen cortos, pero son bastante largos eh?. Lo que pasa es que el tiempo pasa volando cuando una disfruta. Ojala se cumpla el deseo y se una xD.**_

_**MaryLPotter: Te encanta la relación Malfoy-Potter xD no se yo si sería así, Lily es dos años menor que Scorpius, aunque a Scorpius le cae bastante mejor que Rose la verdad xD. Te gustan pero no el Rose Scorpius, bueno xD veremos que es lo que hago xD.**_

_**Felias Fénix: No creo que un niño de 11 años haga un abono o algo parecido como pagarlo por banco ya que no creo que Gringotts lo abone xD. Sí, como Ron, pero este muestra más interés. Ojala termine algún día xD ya lo veremos xD aunque te lo digo desde ya, en la primera triología n serán novios xD. **_

_**Arcano: Bueno la verdad es que la continuidad termina aquí, por que ahora empiezo a saltar algunos años xD para darle mi 'continuidad' XD. Nos leemos, espero que sigas leyendo.**_

_**Mary-Tonks: Esa frase va a salir en el cap 21 xD no te digo por que, pero ya lo verás. Algún día la habrá o una especie de tregua... su mami esta orgullosa de que su hijo vista con falda xD?.**_

_**Taniamalfoyfelton: Larguecito, mola : D. No los padres no le prohíben que sea su amigo y su familia bueno xD ya sabes xD Scorpius no es igual que Ron en lo de objetos muggles, al final se lo aprende xD. James es igual que su abuelito n.n , Lily es genial jeje n.n Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo de Teddy que ya sabemos que todos esperábamos verlo de chica xD. Will no es malo es solo que es demasiado sentimental. ¿Por qué casi todos queréis el Rose Scorpius?. A lo mejor os lo hago a lo mejor no xD, nuestro querido primo Fred también lo veremos dentro de poco xD. Bueno espero que continúes leyendo este fics y que te haya gustado mucho n.n nos leemos.**_

_**Karumi-chan!: Sí, Rose es un poco pesada xD como su padre, Scorpius es él mismo ya lo ves. Pero no te dejes ver por las apariencias Rose es muy frágil n.n. Gracias por decirme que escribo bien no es para tanto.**_

_**Siento haber tardado tres días en actualizar, pero he tenido unos problemillas con los reviews, los empecé ayer pero mi familia no me dejó que me los hiciera. Sinceramente espero que continuáis leyendo esta historia n.n a mi me gusta mucho la historia y el rumbo que esta tomando y me alegro mucho que todos la apoyéis!!!. En serio, muchísimas gracias a todos los que leéis esta serie con tanto tesón y que os guste n.n. El próximo Drabble va dirigido a mi querida abuelita Remsie, el capítulo que más te gusta!. Al y Sev se ven las caras jeje. Gracias a todos, nos vemos.**_


	20. Retrato

_**Este capítulo está dedicado con todo mi cariño a mi Abuelita Remsie, que adora a Severus y adora aún más este capítulo.**_

_**Va por ella nOn!!!!!!.**_

_**Retrato**_

_Al andaba hacia la torre maldiciendo transfiguración, les había mandado 50 centímetros de pergamino para el miércoles de la semana que viene ¡cuando había Quidditch ese fin de semana!. No era demasiado forofo de jugarlo pero le gustaba mucho verlo, sobre todo cuando su hermano era uno de los cazadores de Gryffindor. Volvió a maldecir a la profesora Bones ¡por que tenía que explotarles de esa forma!. Scorpius no tenía nada que hacer pues jugaba Hufflepuff y el equipo de Ravenclaw estaba completo ese año, así que no se había presentado a las pruebas, él tendría el preciado tiempo libre que a él le faltaba. De pronto escuchó una explosión que hizo retumbar el suelo y escuchó el correr del agua, tal fue el temblor que casi cae al suelo._

_- ¿Pero que...? – corriendo hacia donde había sido la explosión._

_Llegó hacia la puerta de los baños de ese piso y vio la puerta en el suelo y este empapado de agua mientras donde deberían estar los servicios la cañería estaba rota y dos retretes fuera de su sitio. Puso una mueca de desconcierto... ¿Peeves?. No, él no haría explotar las cañerías... ¿entonces que?. Escuchó dos risas al fondo, salió al pasillo pero no había nadie, frunció el ceño. Maldita capa de invisibilidad de su hermano, se miró los pies los cuales estaban empapados, ahora tendría que poner a secar sus zapatos, se iba a ir a su torre pero entonces una mano lo tomó por el hombro._

_- Huyendo de la escena del crimen ¿eh?. ¡Gryffindor tenía que ser! – bramó una gruñona voz detrás del chico que solo escuchó un maullido._

_- Se-señor Filch – tragó en seco – yo no he sido, lo juro – repuso, pero el hombre tan solo puso una mueca desdeñosa, como de no creerle._

_- Todos dicen lo mismo, pero claro, ellos no saben quien tiene que limpiar esto luego ¿cierto? – su gata volvió a maullar – se te va a caer el pelo Potter, seguro que el jefe de tu casa encuentra esto muy divertido... no mejor vamos directamente al despacho de la directora sí... – el niño puso una cara de espanto._

_- ¡Pero yo no he sido! – aún así el hombre le cogió del hombro fuertemente y le empezó a arrastrar escalera abajo._

_- A mí no me la das Potter, tu familia siempre ha estado metida en problemas y haciendo explotar las cosas en Hogwarts – Albus intentó soltarse, pero las huesudas manos le tenía bien cogido – oh, si Umbridge volviera... las torturas volverían a ser lo que era – el oji verde no tenía ni idea de quien era esa mujer, y mejor no saberlo nunca. _

_- ¡Pero yo no he sido!.¡Ni siquiera sabría como! – moviéndose aún más._

_- Con esas cosas que venden en las tiendas de bromas no hace falta saber como hacer algo para hacerlo – gruñó en un tono más alto – la directora no podrá hacer nada, te he pillado en la escena del crimen Potter – mostrando los pocos y amarillentos dientes que poseía._

_Albus nunca había ido al despacho de la directora, normalmente quien hacía visita mensual era su hermano y su primo, pero él nunca había roto ninguna norma y había sido descubierto, jamás había hecho una broma pesada ni había destruido material del colegio. Tragó en seco... ¿no iban a expulsarle cierto?. Su padre había hecho cosas peores, lo sabía se lo había contado... ¡pero él no había hecho nada!. De repente se encontraron con el profesor Longbottom que tenía algunas magulladuras en la cara y polvo en las manos que miró confuso como Filch arrastraba a Albus._

_- Filch ¿se puede saber por que arrastras a un alumno de mi casa como si fuese un perro? – alzando una ceja extrañado. _

_- Este alumno tuyo he explotado dos retretes del séptimo piso ¡lo pille en ese lugar! – apretando con mas fuerza._

_- ¡Yo no he sido, ya se lo he dicho! – gritó esta vez y miró a Neville - ¡Yo no explotaría ningún baño, iba a la torre ha hacer la tarea de transfiguración de la profesora Bones! – el profesor le miró._

_- ¿Está seguro que ha sido él Filch?. Es uno de mis mejores alumnos – miró severamente al conserje._

_- ¡Estaba allí, no había nadie más que él! – moviendo al chico más rudamente._

_- Que estuviera allí no le convierte en el causante de la explosión, a lo mejor solo pasaba por allí – el oji verde asintió fervientemente._

_- ¡Yo no lo hice profesor! – le dijo al mayor._

_- Me da igual, le he pillado y ahora mismo va a ir a ver a la directora – arrastrándolo nuevamente. _

_- Será mejor que lo haga yo, es estudiante de mi casa como bien sabrás y somos los profesores los que nos tomamos estas responsabilidades – acercándose al niño y quitándole la mano de Filch del hombro – usted vaya a ver que está haciendo Peeves, lo vi rondando con bombas fétidas creo en el primer piso – la cara del hombre se descompuso y bajó rápidamente las escaleras olvidándose del chico mientras este solo miraba nervioso a su profesor. _

_- Yo no lo hice, jamás haría algo así – prometió a su profesor – jamás haría eso._

_- Ya lo sé Albus, esto tiene toda la pinta de tu hermano y Fred – hizo una mueca – pero mi deber es avisar a la directora, sino quieres que Filch vaya por ti de aquí en adelante – dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda andando hacia el despacho de la directora. _

_Andó a paso lento hacia el despacho de la directora, estaba nervioso... ¿y si la directora creía que había sido él?.¿Y si pensaba como Filch?. Pero James había ido muchas veces con Fred y jamás le había ocurrido nada malo... bueno nada más malo que una detención de una semana con Hagrid o algún que otro profesor, pero no le habían expulsado. Vio la gárgola que tenía una fea grieta en un ala mover la boca y luego el profesor suspiró._

_- 'Galletas de miel' – la gárgola se movió dejando ver una escalera en forma de caracol, el niño miró hacia arriba – sígueme. _

_Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta, entonces escucho la voz de una mujer mayor decir 'adelante'. La puerta se abrió dejando ver una sala circular llena de cuadros y estanterías con libros, donde una mujer con una expresión severa le miraba fijamente ocultando sus ojos detrás de unas gafas, las cuales parecían centellear con el titilar de las velas. El profesor se puso en medio de la sala y Albus se puso a su lado mirando ensimismado un poco los cuadros, había por lo menos más de veinte cuadros colgando de las paredes, pero el más grande es el que se encontraba detrás de la directora. _

_- ¿Potter? - terció la mujer que por un segundo pareció confusa - ¿Qué ha hecho Potter, Neville? – este le mostró una sonrisa cansada._

_- Filch lo ha encontrado al lado de los retretes que han explotado en la séptima planta, pero Albus niega haberlo hecho ¿no? – el niño asintió. _

_- ¿Has hecho tú explotar esos retretes Potter? – él negó y abrió un poco la boca. _

_- Yo jamás haría algo así profesora, solo escuché el ruido y me acerqué, no hice nada malo – tragó en seco la mujer pareció pensárselo._

_- ¿Vieron a alguien más por el pasillo, Neville? – el hombre negó. _

_- No, pero estoy casi seguro de quien ha podido hacer algo así, son iguales que sus tíos Fred y George ¿no? – al escuchar esos nombres la mujer pareció suavizar la mirada. _

_- Todo se hereda – miró de nuevo al chico – puede volver a su torre mientras que... – se oyó un carraspeo detrás de ella, un poco a la derecha._

_- ¿No va siendo hora de que eches a Potter ya, Minerva? – una voz profunda que venía de un cuadro de un hombre que estaba completamente vestido de negro – en estos tres años ha estado aquí más que su padre, si se puede superar... – el niño miró curioso._

_- No podría estar más desacuerdo contigo Severus, por sino te das cuentas este no es el Potter que solemos ver por aquí ¿me equivoco, Minerva? – esta vez habló el cuadro del viejecito afable que estaba detrás de la directora. _

_- Este no es James Potter, Severus – miró al cuadro de negro – Albus tiene razón, él es su hermano – medio sonrió - ¿no sabes como se llama cierto? – parecía tener un tono de burla oculto. _

_- La descendencia de los Potter no es algo que me haya fascinado nunca, Minerva – mirando al chico – pero eso no quita que debas ex... – el cuadro parpadeó cuando los ojos del pequeño se quedaron fijos en él – pero que... – no supo continuar, entonces el niño sonrió. _

_- ¡Yo le conozco! – le señaló con el dedo - ¡Usted es Severus Snape! - su sonrisa se hizo más grande - ¡Usted dio clases a mi padre y fue a Slytherin! – el hombre nada más que gruñó._

_- ¿Y eso que mocoso? – su voz parecía turbada._

_- ¡Mi segundo nombre es por usted! – continuó sonriendo – Mi padre me lo dijo, mi nombre es en honor de Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape, el hombre más valiente que mi padre ha conocido ¡es usted! – tanto Neville como Minerva parecían extrañados, pero el anciano que estaba en el cuadro tan solo sonrió bonachonamente. _

_- Oh, sí, yo he oído hablar de ti – terció el viejo – tú eres Albus Severus Potter – el niño asintió – yo soy Albus Dumbledore y como bien has adivinado, él es Severus Snape – la mirada del hombre se enterneció – tú padre ha sido un gran hombre poniéndote ese nombre – miró a Severus - ¿no crees que es un hermoso detalle, Severus? – rió un poco y el hombre solo volvió a fruncir el ceño._

_- No, es una idiotez – desviando su vista del niño._

_- ¿Sabe?. También llevo su nombre por mis ojos, papá nunca me lo ha explicado, pero mamá lo suele decir – volvió a sonreír - ¿puedo irme a la torre directora? – la mujer asintió._

_- Te acompaño, Al – comentó Neville poniéndole la mano en el hombro y dándose la vuelta para salir._

_Cuando salieron reinó el silencio entre los cuadros y la directora que miraba con un tanto de curiosidad al cuadro de Snape que no hacía nada más que murmurar en voz baja. Dumbledore lo miraba con expresión paternal mientras que Minerva continuaba con esa media sonrisa en los labios, Severus miró a ambos que tenían la vista en él, mientras que pudo notar un tic en el ojo._

_- ¿Qué? – aún cruzado de brazos._

_- Así que... – dijo Minerva al aire volviendo a sus papeles - ¿el hombre más valiente que ha conocido, no? – las mejillas de Snape parecieron coger algo de color pero su cuadro solo se dio la vuelta ocultando su cara._

_- No es te tu incumbencia – el cuadro de Albus rió, Severus Snape siempre iba a ser Severus Snape, pero pudo jurar que una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo había asomado en sus labios al darse la vuelta._

_**Continuará...**_

_**Siento el retraso, pero creo que de aquí en adelante solo podré actualizar una vez por semana T.T (asqueroso instituto!!!!). Se me acabaron las vacaciones -.- así que dios dame un respiro y mata a los profesores xD!!!. Nah, ahora en serio, la próxima actualización será la semana que viene, prometo actualizar siempre que pueda, así que por favor, no os enfadéis conmigo por eso. Ahora a comentar el cap!. ¿No es un encanto Al?. Adoro este capítulo, es de mis tres favoritos xD los os que le siguen son los otros que me gustan n.n jeje, esta forma de meter a Severus y aunque JK me diga que cuando entran Al y James Minerva ya se ha jubilado... me da igual!!!!. Ella es la directora de Hogwarts y lo será hasta el final xD que se joda JK!!!. En el próximo capítulo veremos a Scorpius y jeje xD jejejejejejeje y bueno, jejejejejejejejeje xD mis risitas indiscretas son por algo, creo que algunos adoraran el capítulo, sin embargo se me de una que me va a matar xD. Ahora a contestar a los rr n.n muchas gracias por todos!!!. **_

_**Hikari-Nara: Abuelita!!!. Te doy mi sentido pésame por tu entrada en la universidad xD. Pero espero que te alegre este capítulo que te está hasta dedicado xD. Sí, con el Drabble de Teddy se ríe cualquiera, aunque mi forma de escribir es extraña xD. En serio espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, aunque ya se que sí xD. Es que Teddy es muy Gryffindor (insensible xD) y antes los amigos que tu propia reputación por supuesto xD. Vic le tenía que haber sacado una foto como chica XD así lo podría chantajear para toda su vida xD. Sip, es que ya sabemos que a Vic le gusta Will hasta X capítulo, y así acaba la primera temporada de Teddy, me van a matar xD. Sí, es que Vic se parece mucho a su madre es mandona xD. Ya es que Rachel es la chica que todos queremos como mejor amiga, loca, atrevida, cómica y maternal n.n. Es que a Teddy las hormonas se le desarrollan a destiempo al pobre xD hasta que Harry no se lo aclara el pobre tiene la bombilla apagada. Nah, tu no te preocupes xD el siete es que no se... el ocho es más bonito xD eso es todo xD. A Rose la odiarás hasta la semana que viene que empieza a caerte mejor xD sí, amor verdadero y tres cuartos más blablabla xD. A ver si algún día me animo y hago un dibujo xD si lo hago te lo enseñaré!. Bueno nos vemos abu!!. No te estreses y mucha suerte!.**_

_**Lizziemalfoy16: Ya para eso lo hice, un poquito de humor nunca viene mal y menos cuando dentro de poco la cosa se va a poner dramática xD. Sigue soñando, que puede que te cumpla el deseo algún día xD.**_

_**Kurumi-chan!: Las releídas son lo mejor n.n así una se entera de más cosas xD así fue como descubrí que en el sexto estaba el Horcrux XD. Nos vemos!.**_

_**ProngsAndMoony: Me alegra que te haya gustado, normal que sea cómico yo soy una payasa xD. Victorie cae muy bien sip, pero espera que crezca un poquito. Espero que sigas leyéndome!.**_

_**Ishidamon: Los amigos de Teddy son las personas que más tengo definidas como personajes antes que cualquier otro personaje secundario y eso. No veremos a Teddy de travelo no te preocupes xD. Y aquí ves a Al y a Sev!!! XD que ta parecido?. Creo que sería mucho ánimo xD o mucha suerte. Es que me gusta el 8 xD no puedo decirlo de otra forma xD me gusta!. Nos leemos!.**_

_**Hermy Evans: Sep, gran amigo, que comete locuras por Will xD como me gusta ese Huffy xD. Es que los chicos y las chicas entenderse... como que pocas veces en la vida se llega a ese extremo eh xD?. Espero que te haya gustado!!! Beshitos!.**_

_**Dark-morgana: Me alegro que te guste!!!. Scorpius es mío, ni se te ocurra quitármelo xD o te arreo!. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!.**_

_**Ceciss: Teddy se parece mucho a su padre, pero también tiene cosas de la madre jeje n.n bueno el Teddy Victorie va a tardar un poco en llegar como pareja xD pero bueno jeje, ya veremos!.**_

_**HRHED: A mi servicio?. No pongas eso que lo malinterpreto muy pronto xD. Las viñetas de Teddy te han de encantar entonces!. Sí!. Por fin alguien que se da cuenta de mis guiños xD, sí bueno, le gusta, pero eso tendrá repercusiones futuras que harán que Teddy se... desmorone xD bueno ya lo leerás!. **_

_**BiAnK rAdClIfFe: Jo, pues si que has de estar enferma para no coger ni el pc xD. No te estas volviendo loca, solo dos de vosotras os habéis dado cuenta de ese detalle xD que hará que el futuro sea algo raro y me queráis matar, pero paciencia, lo solucionaré tarde o temprano xD. Veremos si este capítulo es uno de tus favoritos o no xD el próximo te aseguro que no te va a gustar NADA de NADA xD.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews en serio n.n aunque desgraciadamente ya no podré actualizar tan pronto como hacía antes, malditas clases!!!. Pero bueno xD no recordemos malas cosas, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo de Al, por que en serio, a mi este capítulo me encanta no se por que jeje, será por que Sev es uno de mis favoritos, y que salga no se... me hace sentirme alegre o yo que se xD. Recordad que el 7 es feo (lo siento Abu xD) y el 8 es bonito!!!. Ese es mi credo xD os lavaré el cerebro algún día con eso xD. En el próximo capítulo tendremos a nuestro querido Scorpius!!!. Y atentos fans del Scorpius Rose!!! A lo mejor pongo un guiño... o otra cosa... xD.**_


	21. Gracias

**_Gracias _**

_Scorpius andaba por los alrededores de Hogsmeade con bolsas cargadas de golosinas, Albus se había puesto enfermo y la señora Pomfrey no le había dejado salir de la cama y Patrick estaba terminando un ensayo que él había acabado hacía siglos, así que no le había quedado otro remedio que ir al pueblo solo para comprar algunas cosas, total un fin de semana solo no era tan malo, Patrick no molestaba porque no utilizaba el móvil para llamarlo cuando podía, por que tenía que cargar el móvil en cafeterías o por que no tenía un televisor en casa, la verdad es que haber cogido Estudios Muggle contra la voluntad de su padre había sido más productivo de lo que había pensado._

_Una cosa es que su padre no apoyase la supremacía de sangre contra los muggle y otra cosa es que su hijo los estudiara para entender su comportamiento y como podían vivir sin magia, era definitivamente irritante, pero las asignaturas las elegían los alumnos no los padres, así que no podía hacer nada contra eso. Su hijo sabía perfectamente que le disgustaba, así que tocaban ese tema lo menos posible cuando estaba en casa, aunque a Scorpius la asignatura le gustaba, más que nada por que en tres años con un teléfono móvil había aprendido bastante de las telecomunicaciones a larga distancia de los muggle, y era ciertamente fascinante algunas cosas._

_Miró de nuevo las bolsas, llevaba ranas de chocolate, Meigas fritas, caramelos de todos los sabores, algo de cerveza de mantequilla y algunas cosas de la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley que le había pedido Albus, ciertamente era demasiado extraño que la prima de Al tuviera unos tíos con una tienda de bromas, ella siempre correcta y sin romper ni una norma, era lo contrario de su primo Fred y James que según se había enterado en primer año habían volado un retrete del séptimo piso, aunque como no dejaron huellas, aunque alardeaban de ello y según Al su tío George les felicitó a ambos al contrario que su abuela que les regañó, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, le había comentado extrañado su amigo._

_- Ciertamente una familia peculiar... – se dijo a sí mismo._

_Ese año había entrado la hermana pequeña de Albus, Lily, la cual era pelirroja con pecas y los ojos marrones. Le recordaba bastante a la madre de Al cuando la había visto en la estación de tren, era menuda, muy parlanchina, algo llorona pero una Gryffindor. Siempre que estaba con su hermano y ella aparecía se ponía a hablar y a hablar, era un poco pesada, pero por lo demás no era como su prima Rose gracias a dios, esa chica al menos tenía sentido del humor y siempre iba con James y Fred si iban a hacer alguna broma. La verdad es que la Weasley se llevaba la palma de anti social y cerebritos del colegio, hasta a él le era difícil sacar mejor puntuación que ella, era meramente insoportable en esos años que llevaban juntos, solo había una cosa que les unía... bueno dos, Albus y Estudios Muggle. _

_- Oh, pero si está aquí la pelirroja metomentodo ¿vas a llamar a algún profe para que te ayude, Weasley? – escuchó una voz que no le era conocida._

_Se acercó un poco, estaban cerca de la casa de los gritos, al lado del linde del bosque, tres chicas bastante mayores que él estaban alrededor de la Weasley que permanecía con el ceño fruncido y apretaba fuertemente los labios ¿qué harían esas tres chicas acosando a la Weasley?. Que el supiera era la última persona que se metería en líos. _

_- Yo no soy una metomentodo – alzó la cabeza – que te castigaran por estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado no es mi culpa – Scorpius vio como la chica que parecía la líder del grupo le daba una bofetada a la pelirroja. _

_- ¡Eres una maldita chivata, Weasley! – la cogió por el cuello – Que te pasa ¿eh?. ¿Es que tienes tan poca vida social que vives espiando a los demás?.¿O es que te regocijas en tu propia fama?. Oh sí, yo soy familiar de Harry Potter, me creo superior a los demás, adorarme – comentó de forma irónica – No eres más que una sucia chivata cobarde – la chica apretó sus puños._

_- ¡No soy una cobarde! – bramó con fuerza - ¡Si eres tan imbécil como para maldecir a la gente a plena luz del día con dos acompañantes y pensar que me voy a callar la boca estas muy equivocada, quien de las dos es la cobarde, puta! – Scorpius abrió completamente los ojos, era la primera vez que veía a la Weasley perder los cabales y hablar de esa manera, eso era perturbante. _

_- ¡Di eso de nuevo Weasley! – esta vez sacó una varita y apuntó a la garganta de la chica – Di esto si te atreves Gryffindor, y te quedarás aquí hasta la noche, total, no tienes a nadie que te ampare, ni un amigo... solo una ricachona familia y famosa, ves... – apretó más fuerte la varita al cuello de la chica – La fama no lo es todo Weasley, tenlo presente, nadie va a salvarte, sucia pelirroja – los ojos marrones de la chica brillaron fuertemente, Scorpius se acercó un poco más tanteando la varita con la punta de los dedos, una cosa es que no se llevase bien con la Weasley y otra cosa distinta era apuntarla con la varita siendo amparada por dos más. _

_- Vete a la mierda – contestó desafiante la pelirroja, el rubio parecía sorprendido – al menos no soy una desgraciada ¿verdad? – lo dijo en un tono tan altanero y burlón que el joven Malfoy se preguntó seriamente si esa era la Gryffindor con quien siempre andaba peleando, conocía sus insultos y esto ciertamente era... extraño._

_- Tú lo has querido, Weasley – iba a decir algo más pero su varita salió volando por los aires después de que el rubio lanzara un hechizo. _

_El rubio había dejado las bolsas al lado de un árbol y se había acercado a la distancia perfecta para desarmarla, las chicas debían ser uno o dos años mayor que él, pero él había tenido el factor sorpresa, siempre se lo decía a su padre sorprende al enemigo, engáñales, confúndeles, pero sobretodo no les hagas ver tu miedo. Bien, por que no tenía miedo, nadie maldecía a nadie en su presencia, aunque fuese la Weasley, además que si Albus se enterase jamás le perdonaría en la vida, pues él quería mucho a su prima, frunció ligeramente el ceño y vio como Rose caía de rodillas sobre la nieve mientras las chicas se daban la vuelta y sacaban sus varitas._

_- Apartaos – dijo Malfoy seriamente – sino queréis que os maldiga, apartaos – en un tono casi helado. _

_- ¿Ah sí? – la chica que había estado apuntado a Rose dio un paso adelante - ¿y quien nos lo ordena, su majestad? – la que estaba al lado derecha de ella dio un paso atrás. _

_- Es... Malfoy... – musitó – es hijo de un mortífago – sus labios temblaron y el rubio sonrió. _

_- Bingo... y sino queréis que os maldiga lo digo por última vez, apartaos de Rose – que extraño, era la primera vez que se dirigía a la Weasley por su nombre, pero claro, acciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. _

_- ¿Conoces a la asquerosa pelirroja? – la morena que había cogido a Rose antes sonrió – te debería dar vergüenza, siendo un Malfoy y ayudando a una Weasley – el rubio medio sonrió y la miró a los ojos – además eres un año menor que nosotras ¿qué nos harás?.¿Cosquillitas? – se burló._

_- Nott... ¿es que tus padres no te han enseñado modales? – negó con la cabeza – que vergüenza para Slytherin – dio un paso hacia delante y se inclinó para coger la varita de la chica – puede que sea un año menor, pero antes que eso, soy hijo de mi padre ¿conoces a mi padre verdad Nott?. Un mortífago... ¿crees que no me iba a enseñar a defenderme antes de entrar a Hogwarts?. Estás muy equivocada... – vio la cara de temor de la chica – he conseguido desarmarte sin que casi te dieras cuenta, podría hacer lo mismo pero... ¿sería más divertido otra cosa, cierto? – puso una sonrisa altanera – con quien pruebo antes las maldiciones... ¿alguna voluntaria? – el tono en el que lo dijo hizo que todas retrocedieran. _

_- Nos estás vacilando – terció la Slytherin y el chico alzó un poco más la cabeza._

_- ¿Quieres averiguarlo en serio? – dio otro paso atrás – Dejad de jugar a las matonas, os viene grande... – miró a Rose que aún permanecía en el suelo – y por última vez... largaos – lanzándole la varita a Nott – no quiero tener que ponerme serio. _

_La morena recogió su varita rápidamente y se fue en dirección al pueblo junto con las otras dos, Scorpius suspiró. Se guardó la varita en los pantalones y cogió las bolsas que estaban apoyadas en los árboles para luego acercarse a la pelirroja que parecía trastornada. El rubio se paró enfrente suya y se agachó un poco, ella tenía la boca entre abierta y el pelo más revuelto de lo normal, pero lo que le extrañaron fueron sus ojos, los cuales estaban caídos hacia la nieve, como si estuviera perdida, frunció el ceño, la Weasley estaba mal. La cogió por el mentón obligando a mirarle a los ojos, pero esta ni parpadeó. _

_- ¿Estás bien Weasley? – preguntó y la movió un poco esperando que así reaccionase, pero solo consiguió que parpadease. _

_- ¿Malfoy? – contestó como enfocando la situación. _

_- Sí, soy yo, al menos no estas ni ciega ni sorda ni muda – bromeó un poco - ¿estás bien?._

_- ¿Dónde están? – miró a ambos lados - ¿Qué ha pasado?._

_- Se han ido, las he amenazado y se han largado, no son nada excepcionales en magia – le quitó la mano de la cara – ahora será mejor que vuelvas al castillo, parece que estas ida o algo, antes les has contestado cosas demasiado fuertes para tu vocabulario normal ¿un shock muy fuerte para ti decir eso? – esta volvió a parpadear. _

_- ¿Tú me has salvado? – el tono de voz era tan bajo y tan débil que Scorpius casi no lo escuchó. _

_- Sí, pero no te acostumbres, no tengo la costumbre de quedarme parado cuando maldicen gente enfrente mía – incorporándose – vuelve al castillo antes de que sea más tarde – cogió las bolsas y se dio la vuelta pero una mano lo detuvo cogiéndole del pantalón. _

_- Quédate – susurró y Scorpius abrió los ojos con incredulidad ¿la Weasley le había pedido qué?._

_- ¿Disculpa? – seguramente había entendido mal, esa no era la Weasley que él conocía._

_- Quédate, por favor... – aún en ese tono bajo y débil – por favor... – volvió a decir._

_- Weasley... – la vio allí arrodillada, decaída y con la mirada otra vez escondida entre sus cabellos... derrotada – ya se han ido, no tienes por que preocuparte, todo está bien – no supo que le impulsó a decir eso, pero ella levantó la mirada viéndole por primera vez a los ojos. _

_- Por favor, no te vayas... – sus labios temblaron – no me dejes... sola... por favor... – parecía a punto de echarse a llorar – por favor – apretando más la tela del pantalón. _

_Scorpius no sabía como actuar, enfrente suya arrodillada e hundida se encontraba Rose Weasley, aquella persona que había sido insoportable desde que se conocieron en el tren, quien solo le veía como el hijo de los Malfoy, y cada vez que tenía oportunidad le ponía en evidencia e intentaba ser mejor que él en los estudios superándose y consiguiendo más puntos para su casa, pero ahora... todo parecía distorsionado. Enfrente suya no estaba la chica temperamental que parecía que nada podía con ella... sino una chica débil al borde del llanto pidiéndole que no la dejara en medio de la nieve sola, puede que fuera por el frío que hacía en el aire que le hubiese matado algunas neuronas, o por que simplemente no aguantaba a una chica al borde del llanto lo que le hizo agacharse de nuevo a su altura y suspirar sonoramente._

_- Esta bien, me quedaré – sentándose a su lado dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo frío que estaba el suelo – pero lo dicho, no te acostumbres, no está en mi naturaleza ser caritativo – la miró de nuevo y ella casi sonrió, o por lo menos eso parecía ya que de pronto echó a llorar y le cogió por el cuello - ¡Pero que demonios! – gritó al ver que esta casi le tira encima de la nieve - ¡Weasley!. _

_- ¡Tenía tan-tanto miedo! – bramó en un tono que Malfoy jamás la había oído expresarse - ¡Cre-creí que me iban a mal-maldecir y no po-podría hacer nada! – su llanto aumentó y el rubio no supo como actuar - ¡So-soy una cobarde, nun-nunca pu-puedo defenderme sola!.¡Si-siempre tengo que de-depender de los demás! – escondiendo la cabeza en el hombro del chico – Estoy sola... – musitó bajando considerablemente la frecuencia de su voz – no tengo a nadie... solo a mi familia... estoy sola – su llanto se fue volviendo más bajo, pero mas tortuoso para Scorpius que no sabía como actuar, alzó un poco la mano y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda intentando calmarla – soy... re-repelente, todo el mundo me rehuye... solo tengo a Al... y no está... no está... – apretando más la cabeza en el cuello de el joven que intentaba contestar. _

_- Calma Weasley... tener miedo no es malo... ¿sabes? – intentando recordar las palabras que una vez le había dicho su padre – Mi padre me dijo que no es malo tener miedo, todo el mundo teme a algo... no eso te convierte en cobarde... – inspiró más aire – tú... no podías hacer nada contra tres, nunca te has metido el líos... – intentando explicar el comportamiento de la pelirroja – sin embargo... cuando ellas estaban aquí... ¿tú no decaíste, no?. Cuando te pegó no retrocediste, sino que le contestaste, eso es ser valiente – lo pensó durante un segundo – no es el tipo de valor de los Gryffindor, pero era valor... – la chica seguía respirando agitadamente – Mira Weasley... tú no estas sola, eres una Gryffindor, tienes a tu familia, eso no es estar sola y... ¿Albus es tu amigo no?. Aparte de tu primos y... los demás también eh... ¿cierto? – paró de hablar, la chica se removió – Weasley, yo no sé consolar... no se que más decirte – separándose un poco, viendo que había parado de llorar y estaba sorbiéndose la nariz. _

_- Gracias... – murmuró sin alzar la vista – gracias por ayudarme Malfoy, gracias – el chico volvió a suspirar y medio sonrió – no sé como... gracias – limpiándose los rastros de lágrimas. _

_- No hay de que – echándose para atrás – solo prométeme que nunca más voy a tener que volver a hacer algo así por ti y estamos en paz – aún sonriendo – un Malfoy consolando a una Weasley ¿dónde se ha visto eso? – ella alzó la mirada e inexplicablemente el chico se sonrojó – bueno... no esperes que vuelva a hacerlo ¿vale? – desviando la mirada. _

_- Lo intentaré – murmuró poniendo las manos en las rodillas – la verdad es que... no eres tan malo... Al te tiene mucha estima pero... – no sabía como seguir – en verdad no se como... _

_- No hables Weasley, el momento queda perfecto así – poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la nieve de la ropa – vamos al castillo, tus primos seguramente cuando se enteren se vengarán en tu nombre, tu familia te quiere Weasley, eso es algo a lo que debes dar gracias – tendiéndole una mano para levantarse._

_- No quiero que se preocupen por mí – musitó. _

_- No seas idiota, es tu familia, claro que deben preocuparse por ti – cogiendo una de sus bolsas sacando una rana – toma, esto te animará – poniéndoselo en la mano – y no llores – puntuó dándose la vuelta mientras ella sonreía y le seguía con el paquete entre las manos. _

_- Gracias de nuevo, Scorpius – este desvió la vista hacia el cielo y sonrió con ironía, ciertamente aquella había sido una extraña salida, casi innecesaria, pero había valido la pena._

- De nada, Rose – tras esa contestación ella tan solo sonrió.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Shalalalala uo ohohhhhh. Bueno xD lo he decidido, a partir de hoy actualizaciones los viernes xD cuando todo el mundo sale del instituto y llega el fin de semana para descansar. A los fans del Rose y Scorpius... bueno xD ¡Ahí tenéis!. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, por que no los pienso liar... todavía xD a lo mejor en un futuro... xD A la chica que me quiere matar pues... lo siento, pero a mí también me gusta esta parejita jejeje, sorry pero soy así de mala xD. Os dije que iba a haber una sorpresa y bueno... ha sido... ¿sorprendente xD?. Rose en verdad es una buena chica, de verdad, solo que Ron suelta cada cosa acerca de los Malfoy que bueno... Scorpius es un gran chico, aunque eso ya lo sabemos, yo lo sé y las demás también xD. Ahora quedan algunas dudas sin resolver xD... ¿qué pasará en el próximo capítulo de Teddy que es uno de mis favoritos xD?. La semana que viene se sabrá xD. A contestar los review!.**_

_**HRHED: Pues la próxima semana tendrás a Teddy!. Ahora solo falta esperar n.n. Sí, la verdad es que este capítulo me gustó muchísimo, es mi favorito de Al, gran chico con un gran nombre. Espero sinceramente que te haya gustado este capítulo y poco a poco nos acercamos a esa pareja... paciencia xD.**_

_**K#trina: No hace falta que te disculpes mujer, tus motivos habrás tenido, lo importante es que sigues leyendo esta serie de drabbles!. Es que ese capítulo es muy emotivo, y da a entender que Harry no guarda ningún rencor a Severus y que lo considera una buena persona aunque sus actos fueron discutibles. Espero recibir noticias tuyas más a menudo, besotes!.**_

_**DianeTonks: No tienes perdón de dios ñañaña xD no importa, mientras lo leáis yo very Happy xD. Al es un niño genial, pero se meterá en algunos líos de mayor xD, pocos, para líos gordos James xD. Imagínatelo avergonzado, da el mismo resultado xD. Si ToT entiéndeme, que esto es lo mejor, así no os dejo tiradas XD por que por lo menos durante 12 semanas más lo que son unos 3 meses tenéis capítulos asegurados n.n. A ver si recibo rr de tu hermanita xD, nos vemos!!!.**_

_**BiAnK rAdClIfFe: Jejeje XD os voy a dejar la incógnita de las que me vais a querer matar cuando acabe la serie pero bueno, haré una serie de tres omakes, osea, escenas eliminadas de los personajes inventados que rellenarían los capítulos n.n. Es que normal que sea uno de tus favoritos xD mío también lo es, lo veo normal jeje. Y lo de que no te iba a gustar nada era una ironía XD sabía que te iba a gustar, quería meterme miedo xD.**_

_**Felias Fénix: No, Sev no sabía que Al tenía su segundo nombre, por que nunca había ido al despacho de la directora xD. Es una forma de demostrar que al final todas las meteduras de pata que hizo durante toda su vida, al final fueron para una buena causa, al menos eso creo yo. Severus xD el lado medio mola, no sabes lo que te encontrarás!!!. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, espero que te haya gustado.**_

_**Hikari-Nara: XD tu me quieres matar por contestarte verdad?. Bueno xD da igual yo también te quiero y nada nena, te lo merecías n.n. En serio me alegro mucho de que te gustase tanto, sé que adoras a Al y que quieres robar el cuadro de alguien muy especial para ti y crear tu harem de hombres xD. La verdad es que a sabes... la curiosidad es muy mala... hizo a Harry encontrarse a una gata petrificada, y a Al con una trastada de James y su primo, los dos pillos en potencia xD. Filch ya está viejo, sufre cataratas y sigue persiguiendo a Peeves, cuando muera lo seguirá persiguiendo y rondando el castillo fijo xD. La verdad es que los antecedentes familiares de Al son... delatores xD demasiadas bromas en ese tiempo, ya se que te gustaría ese despacho xD. Es que Neville conoce a la gente y bueno ya sabes... es profe y jefe de Gryffindor xD conoce a sus alumnos como Minerva a Harry y Ron xD. Es que el trío de Minerva, Albus y Snape es la leche, es que Fred y George es par recordar, ese pantano es una obra de arte!. Severus sigue igual que siempre, que no lo he cambiado xD. Sé es que ver los ojos de Lily de nuevo xD hace despertar eso.. y Al que no le guarda rencor ninguno a Sevy pues ya ves, como si lo admirara!. Albus es el abuelito que todos queremos tener xD y sobre los ojos... Gin si lo sabe xD es la esposa de Harry por algo... ¿a que te refieres con murmurar?. Que yo sepa no murmura nada xD. Mejor lo hago los viernes, descansa el viernes y el sábado dejas rr xD así mejor descansada xD. Buenos nos vemos por el msn, mucha mierda con la universidad n.n Kisitos!.**_

_**Hermy Evans: Es uno de los mejores capítulos xD. Al es un encanto y Severus bueno... ya lo sabes xD es Severus, espero que continúes leyéndome y te guste este capítulo!.**_

_**Rosezgarden: De Drabbles es que los quieres One shot!. Severus es que es así xD y Al es una monada de crío, pero ya sabes, muchas van detrás suya xD picha trozo.**_

_**Mawi: Es una forma de escribir mía xD que nunca había visto, así que sería bien decir que es Made in me xD es una serie de Drabbles que continúan y forman una historia por separado n.n. Muchísimas gracias por dejarme el review y por que te guste tanto este fics, la verdad es que también me gusta mucho Scorpius (pero es mío xD).**_

_**Mary-Tonks: Gracias por lo de las clases, voy bien por ahora xD. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo mucho mucho xD aunque conociéndote no se xD.**_

_**Ishidamon: Sí, más o menos esa sería la reacción de Severus xD y James pues... sería más bien cosa de hermanito xD corre!!!. Sí, yo tmb... JK mala xD!!!. El colegio a veces es un asco, otras veces mola xD pero bueno, ya veremos en el futuro como continuo esto. **__**Rose Scorpius sí... **__**xD esto es un poco demasiado obvio neh?.**_

_**LatexoHPo: Pareces la del anuncio de Herbal Scence, que vas a tener un orgasmo o algo por el estilo tía xD. No importa xD aunque bueno xD si quieres te mando el crucio por correo xD. A mi también me encanta Severus y bueno Al es una monada, y los demás personajes también tienen su carisma (Scorpius es mío!). Severus Snape... siempre será Snape xD. Albus no entendía que eran cosas bonitas, solo cosas que le había dicho su padre xD.. Filch sigue siendo ese vejestorio que nos persigue a 0.5KM por hora xD.**_

_**Ceciss: Me alegro que te gustara!. Esa era la idea xD y sí, un genio siempre será un genio xD demasiado tiempo.**_

_**Luna Black21: Se te va la cabeza oh oh xD. Sí ya estás ahí xD. Sí se que te gustan mucho los drabbles, es que Lily quiere boda, pero no, por ahora boda no xD. Scorpius es la leche xD y sobre la parejita, pues mira una primera impresión xD que te ha parecido?. Will es la leche xD me encanta este Hufflepuff. Lo del Londres muggles fue un poco para rellenar... pero fue cómico xD. Espero que continúes leyéndome, nos vemos!.**_

_**Karin Mathews: Mujer... no lo adora... ni lo odia... solo que se ha emocionado un poco y como es un amor pues es que la ternura es inmitable xD. Espero que te haya gustado este cap tmb n.n**_

_**ProngsAndMoony: Amas a Sev tmb?. **__**Ui xD aquí hay mucha fan suelta por aquí eh xD. Rose Scopius triunfa demasiad coño xD.**_

_**Artemis Shiro: Bueno... creo que en su último capítulo demostrará que no es tan buen niño como aparenta y más adelante, es un gran muchacho, pero también tiene su vena merodeadora!. Severus y Dumbly son geniales síp xD a ver si los saco de nuevo en otro capítulo xD me lo pensaré.**_

_**Respecto a las quejas o algo xD bueno, espero que no sean muchas, por que jolín xD este capítulo es mi Rose Scorpius favorito xD. Y sé que muchas sois fans de la pareja pues eso... que espero que os haya gustado!. Y muchísimas gracias por los rr en serio sois fenomenales y entendéis mis motivos de por que no puedo escribir T.T sois fantásticas... en el próximo capítulo empezaremos ya un poquito más de fondo el Teddy Victoire... pero... ¿será todo maravilloso o meteré líos que es lo más probable?. Siento decíroslo xD pero esta historia acabará bien, aunque a saber a quien tenga que matar por el camino!. Nos vemos!.**_


	22. Adolescencia

_**Adolescencia**_

_Era principios de Octubre del quinto año de Teddy en Hogwarts, era un joven bastante guapo, pero teniendo en cuenta que podía cambiar de forma su cara podía ser todo lo guapo que se le podía considerar. Llevaba el pelo recogido es una corta coleta, su cabello era de un color turquesa claro con las puntas de azul oscuro, sus ojos completamente negros y algo parecido a un pendiente en la parte superior de la oreja izquierda, su abuela se había escandalizado por eso, pero le había recordado mucho a su madre en la forma de discutir con ella que casi había acabado al borde del llanto. Sin embargo su padrino le había sonreído con algo de paciencia y le había deseado suerte, él solía decir que los 15 eran una época muy difícil, sinceramente no entendía por que Harry se lo decía._

_- ¡Teddy! – dijo una cantarina voz justo antes de que alguien se le agarrase del cuello y el chico suspirara._

_- Rachel, cuantas veces tengo que recordarte que no soy un caballo – girando la cabeza para encarar los ojos azules de su amiga - ¿por qué no te tiras encima de otra persona?. Se supone que eres prefecta, no deberías hacer eso – ella hizo un gesto con la mano pero sin soltarse. _

_- Ya me da el sermón Will con que si debemos dar ejemplo, que si no debemos dar preferencia a nuestras casas... – poniendo una mueca – me pregunto por que tú no has sido seleccionado prefecto – comentó pensativamente. _

_- Por que el año pasado hice 'algo' que se suponía que no debía hacer y me pillaron – ella pareció no creerle._

_- No creo que al señor 'don-perfecto-Lupin' le quitasen la insignia de prefecto solo por dar un paseito a la luz de la luna llena en el bosque prohibido... – rió - ¡oh vamos tu amigo Cris también fue, se lo oí decir y él sí es prefecto! – él se encogió de hombros._

_- No se por que no lo soy y ya está Rachel, bájate de mi cuello sino quieres que te tire, por mucho que lo parezca no soy un caballero – ella le soltó y le miró con burla. _

_- No eres un caballero, eres un caballo – meneando la cabeza de forma contradictoria._

_- Lo que tu digas Rachel – suspirando - ¿con quien vas a ir al baile?. Ya te lo han pedido el centenares de chicos que caen a tus pies ¿los aceptaste? – haciendo un gesto de burla, la chica solo le miró con algo de altanería._

_- Para que lo sepas, metamorfamago de quinta – tosió un poco – me lo han pedido cuarenta y tres chicos de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, y les he dado calabazas a todos ellos – soltó una risa – es que ya me lo pidieron antes ¡desde el año pasado! – poniéndose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. _

_- ¿Vas con Will? – abriendo levemente un poco – recuerdo que te obligó prometerlo el año pasado ¿vas con él? – ella asintió - ¿por qué no me lo ha dicho?._

_- Por que eres un Gryffindor, sois unos sosos por naturaleza – contestó con simpleza – yo soy una Ravenclaw una perfecta top model ¿no?. Y Will es un Hufflepuff sentimental – estirando los brazos - ¿con quien vas tú?. Las chicas se echaran a tus brazos ¿no?. Tener un novio que pueda ser como le de la gana a la chica, debe ser un lujo – comentó falsamente. _

_- En verdad me lo han pedido cinco chicas, pero ninguna de ellas es mi tipo – contestó simplemente – no sé, nunca es que me haya fijado demasiado en chicas._

_- ¿Te gustan los chicos acaso?. Pero que calladito te lo tenías – dándole un amistoso golpe en el hombro._

_- Rachel, cada día estas más encantadora con tus bromitas... – giró los ojos – la verdad es que había pensado en pedírselo... a ella... ya sabes... Ellie – arrascándose la mejilla._

_- ¡Por dios, Cattermole! – era una de las pocas personas a las que Rachel no llamaba por su nombre – solo por que es bonita y popular, y encima está en séptimo... y encima rubia... ¡hay rubias que valen mucho más que ella! – mordiéndose el labio. _

_- ¿Ah sí?. Pues yo conozco a alguien también que es guapa y popular y se lo tiene igual de creído – mirando inquisidoramente a su amiga._

_- Lo sé, pero sabes que eres el único para mí – bromeó – no, en serio, hay gente que vale más que Cattermole, muchísimo más simpática – Teddy pareció algo resignado – además ¿qué te hace pensar que nadie se lo ha pedido ya?. _

_- No sé... oí comentar que quiere ir conmigo y pues... – se puso un poco rojo, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de esas cosas, aunque su amiga solo cotorreaba todo el día sobre ello – bueno la oportunidad está – puntuó._

_- Los hombres sois unos simples, se os van los ojos detrás de cualquier cosa con curvas – entrecerró los ojos._

_- Habló la de las conquistas de una semana – ella alzó la mano. _

_- Y orgullosa estoy de ello – medio sonrió - ¿quién se podría resistir a mí?. Solo mírame – se puso enfrente de él – soy la Ravenclaw más liberal que verás en tu vida._

_- Sinceramente, lo dudo, sé que aún duermes con tu gatita de peluche – le sacó la lengua y ella alzó una ceja._

_- Recuérdame cuando veamos a Will matarle – alzó un dedo – bueno querido, me voy a transformaciones – se puso de puntilla y le dio un beso en la mejilla, este solo se dejó, esa era la Rachel que él conocía – me tienes que decir con quien vas – y salió corriendo. _

_Rachel no es que hubiese cambiado en ese tiempo, seguía siendo una chica infantil e indudablemente hiperactiva, solía tener muchos novios pero con ninguno iba en serio realmente, aunque la mayoría del tiempo iba con Will a estudiar, ambos habían sido seleccionado prefectos e iban ir en el vagón juntos, aunque eran sus mejores amigos extrañamente en ese curso habían empezado a estar más juntos que lo normal... ¿qué estaría ocurriendo?. Se preguntaba, bueno a él eso no le interesaba, entró en su sala común dispuesto a descansar y entonces vio a Victorie junto a Cris, ella escribiendo algo mientras él leía el profeta la sección de deportes, él desde el año pasado era uno de los bateadores de Gryffindor, a Teddy no le gustaba demasiado volar por lo que no se había presentado a las pruebas. _

_- Hola – saludó sonriendo poniéndose a su lado, ambos asintieron con la cabeza - ¿qué tal os ha ido el día? – Victorie suspiró._

_- Perfectamente – haciendo una mueca irónica – por cierto... – abrió su macuto y sacó al menos cuatro cartas – de tus fans, que las leas y las contestes, pero no te preocupes, ya les he dicho que estas libre – con una sonrisa. _

_- ¿Qué fans?.¿Tú por que les dices que estoy libre? – mirando las cartas - ¿desde cuando eres recadera? – extrañado._

_- Desde que soy lo más parecido a un familiar para ti – mirando su pergamino - ¿en que siglo fue la guerra de los duendes contra los magos en el XVI o XVII? – miró a Teddy que estaba aún extrañado - ¿me escuchas o me ignoras? – pasándole la pluma delante de su nariz consiguiendo que casi estornudara._

_- En el XVI – contestó Cris aún leyendo el Profeta – los tornados van ganando la liga de nuevo ¿cómo han podido ganar a las arpias? – se preguntaba a sí mismo. _

_- Gracias Cris – poniéndose a escribir._

_- ¿Y que se supone que tengo que contestarles? – aún confuso – Vic, tú eres chica, ayúdame – ella soltó una risita. _

_- Primero, como me vuelvas a llamar Vic te juro que te comes la pluma, y segundo primero léelas, seguro serán de chicas que quieren ir contigo al baile de Hallowen – continuando escribiendo. _

_- ¡Pero yo no quiero ir con desconocidas! - enfadado – Las chicas sois muy difíciles de comprender, y encima muchas chicas solo van en grupo, no estáis solas en ningún momento – cruzándose de brazos. _

_- No somos difíciles, algunas pensamos y todo, cosas que en los chicos parece imposible... – alzó la vista – pídeselo a alguien de la torre entonces, no creo que sea difícil, total, solo van de cuarto en adelante, aunque yo tengo que ver de que voy... – musitó escribiendo. _

_- ¿Tú vas? – parpadeó completamente confuso ¿Victorie iba? – pero si tu estás en tercero, es imposible que vayas – terció. _

_- No si tienes una pareja que vaya a cuarto o quinto – hizo una mueca - ¿el tratado de los países entraba Inglaterra como comisaria o fue Francia? – giró la cabeza a Cris. _

_- Francia como comisaria apoyada por Inglaterra – contestó automáticamente - ¿crees que los Cannons ganen alguna vez de nuevo? – levantando la vista del periódico._

_- Mi tío Ron dice que necesitan renovar todo el equipo y muchas pociones de Felix Felicitis para ello... – siguió escribiendo. _

_- ¿Ah sí?. ¿Y con quien se supone que vas tú? – sentía un ligero enfado, pero no entendía por que._

_- Con Cris – contestó simplemente._

_- ¿Cómo? – confuso y aún así enfadado - ¿Con Cris?.¿Cómo es que vas con Cris?.¿Por qué se lo has pedido a Victorie?. Me dijiste que tenías pareja no que era ella - frunció el ceño._

_- Bueno... voy con él por que simplemente me dijo ¿puedes venir conmigo al baile?. Y yo contesté un 'sí' es sencillo, deberías probarlo algún día – medio sonrió con algo de burla._

_- ¿Qué tienes que decir tú? – Cris apartó la vista del Profeta._

_- ¿Ahora sales como hermano sobre protector? – rió – se lo pedí por que Victorie al contrario que las otras chicas de su edad es lista y guapa, por que sinceramente encontrar alguien mayor con quien ir con esas cualidades es difícil, sabe de Quidditch y yo la ayudo a estudiar a veces, me cae muy bien – incorporándose dejando el Profeta a un lado._

_- Esa no son razones - aún frunciendo el ceño. _

_- ¿Entonces que razón sería buena? – comentó Victorie levantando la vista del pergamino._

_- Pues... no se... que te gustase o algo – intentando pensar o algo. _

_- Oh si me gusta mucho, pero a ella no le gusto yo – comentó simplemente – es muy sentimental ¿sabes? – como si fuera lo más normal del mundo._

_- Y tú junto con Rachel la persona más sincera que conozco, Cris – Victorie puso los ojos en blanco – y tienes muy poco tacto, sinceramente – miró a Teddy - ¿por qué no puedo ir con él?. Tengo que pedirte permiso ¿hermanito? – sonriendo ante la última frase._

_- ¡No me llames hermanito! – poniéndose de pie dando un golpe en la mesa. _

_- ¿Ves?. Así me siendo yo cuando me dices Vic, así que nunca más me lo digas, tengo que seguir con esto de Historia – al chico se le puso el pelo de un color rojo sangre y los ojos negros pasaron a ser ve un color verde intenso. _

_- Vete a la mierda – bramó levantándose cogiendo su mochila dispuesto a irse a su habitación._

_- Yo también te deseo un buen día, Lisa – el chico se puso del color de su cabello y solo le lanzó una mirada feroz. _

_Cris miró a ambos y volvió a leer el Profeta, pudo notar como que al subir las escaleras el chico, Victorie se puso a temblar y pegó su cara completamente al pergamino ocultando su cara detrás de su rubio cabello. Si no conociese la fortaleza de la chica hubiese podido jurar que escuchaba débiles sollozos entre las preguntas sobre la comisión de magos del siglo XVI._

_**Continuará...**_

_**Bueno, ya he vuelto xD. Después de una semana de calvario del instituto pues xD vuelvo como el turrón por navidad xD más o menos xD. Me agradaron muchísimos reviews del capítulo anterior por que es uno de mis capítulos favoritos jejeje, pero bueno... es que es mucho Scorpius Rose xD y me encanta poner guiños, ya os daréis cuenta!. Ahora comentamos este capitulo de Teddy, que cada año se vuelve más corto y Victorie más lista xD y Rachel más cabra loca y Cris... bueno xD tendrá su momento, por que pienso hacer unos especies de Omakes, donde saldrán cosas de mis personajes que no han salido hasta ahora xD no se si me entendéis xD... Bueno da igual xD que eso, -.- Teddy es un insensible Gryffindor XD las chicas son un misterio, Victoire me encanta como va, y a Rachel no la pienso tocar xD pero bueno... ¿qué os ha parecido esta peleilla?. Jejeje, a saber como la acabo xD bueno ahora a contestar reviews n.n (pero que contar las veces que pongo bueno a lo largo de la contestación -.-).**_

_**Dianetonks: Espero que este capítulo también te haga feliz, aunque lo he subido más tarde por que tardo bastante en contestar xD. Claro que Scorpius el lindo xD eso nunca lo dudes, por que si lo dudas no te perdonaré!. Sep, Rose es más mona llorando, en verdad Rose es una chica muy linda jeje xD espero que te gustase muchísimo. Sí, mas de 300 rr, soy feliz n.n y no creo que me merezca el triple xD. Gracias por los ánimos, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!!!. Nos leemos!!!.**_

_**Taniamalfoyfelton: Pues estos tres últimos son mis favoritos de toda la santa saga ToT es que son la leche mas bonitos!!!. Aunque también hay capítulos graciosos que merecen la pena xD. Snape es que como dije, siempre sería Snape. Yo la pongo xD me suda lo que diga JK. Pero es mío xD nadie me lo quita!!!. Espero que te hayas divertido xD!!!.**_

_**Arcano: Mi idea de continuidad es muy diferente a la normal, pero bueno xD. Si es que esos sí tenían algo de continuidad, luego pego un salto grande xD. Una linda historia de amor ya xD hermosísima XD. Esas caras yo las quiero ver también, pero es físicamente imposible -.- siempre nos quedará la imaginación!!!.**_

_**Hermy Evans: Scorpius siempre ha sido un encanto xD. Es que Rose se parece bastante a su padre, en la personalidad también jejeje, un rubio teñido... son los mejores!.**_

_**BiAnK rAdClIfFe: Ya sabía que te gustaría jeje xD. Es que es un Scorpius Rose muy tierno, que hay pocas cosas de esta pareja, espero que te guste tanto este pequeño con Teddy y Victorie!. Hasta el próximo viernes.**_

_**Ishidamon: Scorpius es Superman xD. Es que Rose saca el temperamento de papi xD ya ves!. Es que las situaciones difíciles forjan las mejores amistades (ya ves como el sirvió el Trol con Ron y Harry con Hermione XD). Intentaré no matar a nadie xD no lo prometo, pero lo intentaré xD.**_

_**Mawi: Sí, pero yo lo veo más como un Draco Ginny xD que me gusta mucho xD. Ya quiero ver las peleas familiares entre los Malfoy y los Weasley xD. Sep, Teddy es un amor, pero muy corto para los sentimientos xD.**_

_**Noelia: Sí han pasado algunos años, ahora están en tercero XD. No me des las gracias mujer, yo lo escribo con muxo gusto jeje n.n Espero que sigamos con esto!.**_

_**Felias Fénix: Ya sabes lo que dicen, momentos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas xD. Es que soltar tacos y ese temperamento Weasley... Scorpius es un buen chico xD no dejaría a una dama en apuros!. Algo así pero distinto xD no se debe destruir y eso xD.**_

_**MaryLPotter: Creo que se te ha cortado el review xD y sabía que ibas a odiar la pareja, por eso dije que una lectora me quería matar, Snape y Dumbledore normal como siempre jeje xD. Nos vemos la semana que viene.**_

_**HRHED: En este capítulo hay Teddy Victorie, empezando, pero algo es algo xD por algo se comienza xD. El Rose Scorpius es muy mono n.n. Intentaré seguir en mi línea.**_

_**Annie Parker: Wo!. Leer los 21 capítulos de un tirón, que record n.n la trama es continua, Teddy es más o menos una mezcla de sus padres y eso... ya sabes xD los rebujos sientan bien!. El Scorpius Rose es hermoso n.n claro que sí. James es como su abuelito, verás cosas suyas en el futuro xD espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!!!!.**_

_**Ceciss: Estaba sin varita y sola contra tres u.u se defendió como pudo. No!!! Scorpius va a Ravenclaw xD Rose va a Gryffindor XD.**_

_**Hikari-Nara: La uni es una mierda xD sí lo entiendo, hay que pasarla utilizando esa fuerza sobrehumana que tiene cada persona en su interior, para no pasar al lado oscuro. Sep xD Fred y James son los amos xD son sus respectivos tíos y en versión mini, como los chibis. Al sí, es el más sensatos de los tres, por que a Lily a veces se le va la pinza. Rose es una buena chica y maja, pero con un mal temperamento xD ya lo conoces y Scorpius es superman : D es que la vena Malfoy le toca muy alta, tiene su ladito Slytherin al fin y al cabo ¿no crees?. Sí ese 'Quédate' es muy emotivo!. Scorpius no sabe consolar, intenta probar lo que puede xD son monisísísísimos!. He tardado cuatro horas en contestar estos review por que entre me ponía veía la tele, me venía la morriña, las ganas de dormir etc, pues ya ver xD pero actualizado está hoy!. Y sobre os murmullos creo que Sevy estaba maldiciendo su suerte, que ni siendo un cuadro iba a librarse de los Potter XD o algo así. Nos vemos por el msn Abu!!!. Espero que este capítulo de Teddy te haya gustado!!.**_

_**Artemis Shiro: Bueno xD menos problemas no, pero la verdad es que le traerá alguno de los dolores de cabeza y eso ya ves...**_

_**Finn-chan: A tí se te va muchísimo querida xD y gracias por hacerme reir un rato con esas cosas que has soltado xD que me han hecho ponerme delante de la pantalla muerta de risa ¿pero a ti de donde te salen tantas cosas xD?. Mal, Mal, paranoica, bueno... qe Sepas que Scorpius es mío... si lo tocas te mato!.**_

_**Paula GM: Tener tienes tiempo para ponerte al día, como solo actualizo una vez a la semana jeje xD. Espero que te haya gustado, sí yo tmb me alegro de superar los 300 la verdad es que esto muy contenta por ellos!. Sí, la verdad es que Ron lo pasó bastante mal con eso y guarda mucho rencor, ya nos enteraremos el por que de Rose mas adelante xD. Nos vemos!!.**_

_**Mary-Tonks: En vocabulario de Rose para el momento es normal xD sí es el carácter de Ron, 100!!!. Espero que te haya gustado este!.**_

_**PorngsAndMonny¿Sabes que te voy a matar por haberme puesto el review cuando por fin había acabado de contestarlos todos xD?. ¿Lo sabes cierto?. Y sí Scorpius es todo lo perfecto que a mí me da la gana xD.**_

_**Dios, cuatro horas en contestar todos los review ¿estaré perdiendo facultades o es que el colegio me afecta demasiado?. Puede que ambas cosas xD pero no estoy aquí para psicoanalizarme. Primeramente muchísimas gracias ¡pasamos los 300!. Es la primera vez que lo hago y me emocioné!. Sois las mejores!. No me merezco tanto, aunque debo reconocer que este capitulo y los dos anteriores son mis favoritos, no se por que, pero yo lo siento como un paso importante en la vida de mis personajes, como si crecieran jeje. En el próximo capítulo veremos a Albus, que tal habrán ido las cosas después de 'el extraño comportamiento' de Scorpius y su prima... Recordad el siete es feo, el ocho es pro!. Nos vemos!**_


	23. Rarezas

_**Rarezas**_

_El día era extraño, Al se había levantado, había esperado a su prima en la sala común de Gryffindor, su hermano y su primo estaban cuchicheando en uno de los rincones, su primo Lewis estaba leyendo un libro sentado enfrente de la chimenea, Arthur conversaba animadamente con Lily y la hermana de Fred se encontraba en ese momento haciendo uno de los crucigrama del Profeta cerca de Fred. Sí, aparentemente normal un viernes donde todo el mundo esperaba para el fin de semana, su prima bajó tranquila con su pila de libros para acompañarle al gran comedor pues tenían clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas a primera hora con Ravenclaw, al bajar al comedor se encontraron con Scorpius ya sentado hablando animadamente con dos personas, al verse le saludó aún sonriente pero lo raro fue es que sin perder esa mueca saludó a su prima, diciéndole por su apellido claro._

_Ese fue el primer signo, luego siguieron cosas extrañas, cuando estaban en clase el profesor los había separado en grupos y les había enseñado los hipogrifos que se encontraban en el bosque prohibido, a Rose se le había caído un libro de la mochila y Scorpius se lo había dado amablemente, e incluso pudo escuchar un gracias normal de su prima, que jamás se dirigía a su amigo a no ser que fuese de una forma un tanto despectivo. Después de eso él se había ido con su prima a encantamientos con Hufflepuff y Scorpius a Pociones con Slytherin, ciertamente, se estaban comportando de una manera realmente peculiar, sin batallas verbales, sin miradas inquisidoras... sin el Weasley y Malfoy peculiar de ambos._

_Pero el colmo de la tarde fue cuando se fue a Estudios Muggle y vio a Scorpius y lo llamó este se paró sonriendo con amabilidad y la esperó mientras esta iba y él se iba a la biblioteca en la hora libre que tenía. ¡Su prima y Scorpius esperándose y no matándose con la mirada, esto era seriamente irreal!. Tenía que preguntarle el por que a su amigo por que este cambio demasiado repentino de parecer. Cuando llegó la tarde y fueron a los terrenos juntos este solo le sonrió como si recordase algo cómico y dijo simplemente._

_- La Weasley y yo hemos llegado a una tregua – comentó casi alegre – yo no me meto con las pecas y ella no se mete con mi pelo – encogiéndose de hombros._

_- Me lo creería sino fuera por que tú nunca te has metido con sus pecas ni ella con tu pelo – le miró con escepticismo - ¿en serio quieres que me trague eso?._

_- Es la verdad, mejor una tregua antes de que empecemos a meternos con esa parte de cada uno ¿cierto? – aún feliz ante la extraña cara de su amigo._

_- Scorpius, para que Rose sea tan amable debe haber ocurrido algo muy gordo, hace un mes os batisteis casi en duelo en el pasillo del tercer piso – el rubio se encogió de hombros. _

_- Solo fue un pequeño desacuerdo – negó con la mano – además tu hermano y tu primo se van a encargar del por que de la cuestión – mirando hacia delante – después de todo, no todos los Weasley son unos santos ¿no? – Al no supo como tomarse esa frase._

_- ¿Os han lavado el cerebro? – alzando una ceja – en serio, me empiezas a preocupar seriamente, tanto tú como Rose... ¿no tendréis esporas extrañas de las que habló el profesor Longbottom en el cerebro verdad? – su amigo rió._

_- No tengo ninguna espora en el cerebro ¿tan raro es que no me pelee con la Weasley?. Bueno ¿qué no nos peleemos? - el oji verde asintió._

_- Demasiado – contestó simplemente. _

_- Tú mismo – y al decir eso sacó un libro de transfiguración y se puso a repasar._

_Después de eso y de más de media hora de silencio volvieron al castillo y Scorpius se despidió de él, Al se fue con su hermano y con Fred que tenían unas extrañas sonrisas en el rostro, las mismas sonrisas que decían 'está a punto de pasar algo muy divertido pero no sabes que es'. Se sentó junto a ellos viendo como Rose hablaba animadamente con su hermana y otra chica de su mismo curso. De pronto se escucharon tres gritos simultáneos en el gran comedor que era donde se encontraban y tres chicas corrían despavoridas de un lado para otro mientras una cantidad indefinible de lo que parecían escarabajos voladores las perseguían y se enredaban en el pelo de las chicas, el salón estalló en carcajadas y los profesores miraban la escena con la boca entre abierta._

_Tardaron por lo menos quince minutos en calmar los ánimos del gran comedor mientras que la profesora Bones se encargaba de quitar los insectos del pelo de las chicas uno por uno con su varita, parecían que habían entrado en estado de shock. Albus miró a su hermano y a su primo que chocaron las palmas y miraron a Rose que sonreía entre divertida y agradecida, luego giró la vista hacia la mesa Slytherin y el joven Potter pudo captar algo parecido a una mirada de complicidad... ¿qué diablos pasaba ahí?. James contempló a su hermano pequeño con una gran sonrisa. _

_- ¿Qué te ha parecido?. Son 'patrullas de la noche' – colocándose las gafas – el tío George nos dio unas cuantas el otro día que fuimos a Hogsmeade, aunque son mejor usarlas cuando es de noche, por que ni siquiera sabes que es lo que te ataca – Al medio sonrió – esas zorras se lo merecían, nadie se mete con nuestra familia – terció._

_- ¿Cómo? – sin entender por que decía eso, que él supiera esas chicas no le habían echo nada a la familia - ¿meterse con nuestra familia? – esta vez fue Fred quien contestó._

_- Sí, se metieron con Rose e incluso intentaron maldecirla, las malditas... una cosa es que consintamos que Malfoy y ella se maldigan mutuamente, por que al menos están en igualdad de condiciones y nunca se han herido – asintió – aunque en cuanto hiciera algo a nuestra 'pequeña florecilla' James y yo teníamos un cargamentos de Magifuegos para meterlo en Ravenclaw si hacía falta... – con una sonrisa de lo menos inocente – Tendremos que dejar los fuegos para final de curso ¿no? – el castaño asintió._

_- Eso parece... aunque hubiese sido magnífico, algún día tenemos que hacer algo como el trozo de pantano que hay en el pasillo, tú padre y su hermano eran unos genios – golpeándole en el codo._

_- Lo sé, en séptimo tenemos que armarla James... – al decir eso Al dejó de echar cuenta a la conversación._

_Albus parecía más confuso que antes ¿cómo es que no se había enterado que había atacado a su prima?.¿Scorpius lo sabía?.¿Por eso ahora se trataban mejor?.¡Por que él no sabía absolutamente nada!. Se sentía en ese momento indignado, se suponía que Rose era aparte de su prima su amiga y Scorpius era su mejor amigo ¡por que no le habían dicho nada!. Al terminar la cena se dirigieron hacia la sala común, su primo Lewis era prefecto así que estaba algo retrasado hablando con una chica morena sobre las normas y demás, él se acercó a Lily y Rose que aún parecían divertidas por la demostración del salón. _

_- ¡Eh Rose! – llamó Al a su prima - ¿puedes esperarte un momento? – ella asintió y miró a Lily._

_- Sube a la torre, seguiremos mañana – la niña hizo una mueca y aceptó a regañadientes - ¿qué quieres Al?._

_- Someterte a un interrogatorio con veritaserum – Rose alzó una ceja divertida – pero no tengo esa poción a mano, me conformaré con que me contestes a unas preguntas, pero di la verdad – la pelirroja bufó. _

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – algo cansada. _

_- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías sido atacada?.¿Scorpius lo sabe?.¿Por eso el extraño comportamiento últimamente? – la chica volvió a bufar._

_- No te lo conté por que no quería preocuparte, Malfoy me obligó a decírselo a James y a Fred, sí, Malfoy lo sabe, él me ayudo cuando pasó eso y no me estoy comportando de forma extraña – terminó por decir. _

_- ¡Si te estas comportando de forma extraña!. ¡Eres amable con Scorpius! – entonces pareció entender otra frase que había dicho su prima - ¿qué te ayudó?.¿Cómo que te ayudó?._

_- Llevas tres años intentando que me lleve bien con él ¿ahora que soy amable con él te quejas?.Al no hay quien te entienda – andó un poco más ligero – y sí, me ayudó, de ayudar._

_- Explícame eso de que te ayudó, eres una de las últimas personas que él ayudaría – ella puso una mueca irónica._

_- Yo también lo creía – confesó – en la última salida a Hogsmeade fui sola por que quería comprar unas cosas, tú estabas enfermo... Me pillaron desprevenida y me llevaron lejos del pueblo, allí empezaron a acusarme y casi me maldicen... Malfoy salió en mi ayuda, no recuerdo mucho lo que dijo, pero me ayudó no se por que, pero lo hizo... – suspiró – Tú tenías razón, él no es su padre... – bajó la vista. _

_- Rose, esto es simplemente... irreal – con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara – muy irreal... pero... ¿no te hicieron nada no?.- examinándola. _

_- No te preocupes ¿soy una leona, no? – alzando un poco la cabeza con orgullo._

_- Sí, pero sigue pareciéndome extraño este cambio – arrascándose la cabeza._

_- Podrías considerarlo el milagro antes de navidad – contestó simplemente. _

_Sí, eso podría ser, por que de la noche a la mañana que Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy se llevasen bien, era eso, raro, extraño, irreal... Tenía que ser definitivamente eso, el milagro antes de Navidad._

_**Continuará...**_

_**Bueno xD este es un drabble corto xD por lo menos mas corto que los otros y explica unas poquitas cosas xD, que en fin tenían que contarse de todas maneras y sinceramente espero que os haya gustado Al n.n sobre todo a las veinti tantas fans que he visto por ahí xD. Comentemos este capítulo... Albus extrañado por como se llevan Rose y Scorpius... la solución es... ¡el milagro antes de la navidad : D si!!!! XD nah en serio, tenía que aclararlo, por que hacer que Al se lo tomase sin sorpresa después de 3 años de perros y gatos me parecía más extraño que si se llevasen bien... ¿Qué los parecen Fred y James xD?. ¿Reencarnaciones de sus antepasados?. Puede ser xD... Bueno yo mañana me voy al salón del manga (¡vivan todos los Otakus de Andalucía xD!.¡De España!.¡Y el mundo!). Así que volveré molida xD, por eso mejor actualizo rapidito hoy, que ya he ido a la peluquería xD lo necesitaba para el cosplay!.**_

_**Mary-Tonks¿Brutos?. Yo dirían que son ineptos xD pero eso tmb sería una buena definición. Y la conversación con chicas la tendrá... con su padrino claro xD es su 'figura paternal'. Pero será algo 'gracioso' de recordar!.**_

_**Artemis Shiro: Se dará cuenta... algún día xD, no defino cual xD. Y que Rachel está con Will... por ahora no xD pero puede que lo estén.**_

_**Hermy Evans: Eso lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo de mi metamorfamago!. Espero que te haya aclarado las dudas del comportamiento de Al xD veritaserum!.**_

_**Finn-chan: Gracias xD espero que te haya gustado.**_

_**HRHED: Habrá mas... xD pero tienes que tener paciencia... por que cuando llegue a los 30 caps, cambio de personajes y empiezo de 0, así que aprende a tener paciencia xD que es una gran virtud.**_

_**BiAnK rAdClIfFe: Sé que te encanta el Tedd Victoire, es que es precioso, jeje, pues se llevan año y medio, Victoire cumple años en septiembre, le pasa lo mismo que a Hermione, debería estar en un curso más. Espero que no te haya defraudado el cap!.**_

_**Gillian: Es que me encantan los líos xD soy amante de las tramas rebuscadas!. Rachel me encanta, es un gran personaje muy carismático... hay un Omake, de 3 momentos perdidos de esta serie, y dos de ellos son Rachel Will no creo que te decepcione xD o eso espero. Pues creí que había quedado claro que era en tercero, por que Scorpius tenía Estudios Muggles como optativa era su primer año.**_

_**Ceciss¡Aquí tienes a Albus xD!. Preferencia de hijo mas sensato de los Potter!. Espero que te haya gustado.**_

_**Ishidamon: Sí, esa edad más o menos, me lo pensé bien antes de ponerle adolescente, y me dice, es la edad de la rebeldía xD y para rebelde su madre xD. Que un trol?. Creo que es peor xD como dice Rachel, es un soso e insensible xD no nos entiende... Sep xD es que el Will Rachel mola, Cris es un personaje que me encanta, en el Omake lo conocerás mejor n.n... Creo que eres de las pocas que e gusta que cree líos xD. Teddy no fue prefecto por una razón xD que a lo mejor sacaré en otro Omake xD. La cara de Al es de puro LOL!.**_

_**Patricia21: Poco a poco... y tan lento xD... pero algún día llegará al epilogo. **_

_**Mawi¿Qué no entendiste del capítulo xD?. No entiendo como no lo entiendes xD.**_

_**Hikari-Nara: Wenas abu!.Me alegra que me puedas dejar review para contestártelo antes de irme al salón!. Rachel es pro xD es un personaje carismático a lo Szayel pero es que este tiene una atracción física extraña y psicotica xD. Teddy es muy celoso, pero claro, lo nos entiende, hasta que tiene una linda conversación con su padrino y pues... de ahí se sabe eso xD. La vida del estudiante es una mierda, cierto xD aunque hay cosas que está bien XD. Bueno continuaré contestando review!. Le daré tu dibujo para que te lo lleve a barcelona n.n... los 900 serían demasiados xD. Muchos besos!. Nos vemos!.**_

_**Luna Black21: Sí... hombre... una neurona en su cabeza y hace eco xD. El de Scorpius y Rose es muy lindo la verdad a mí también me gusta mucho n.n... que no los liaré... AÚN xD puede que en un futuro lejano lo haga xD. Espero que te haya gustado mucho xD no intentes asesinarme xD.**_

_**EyneLiesse: Bueno no importa, lo importante es que lo has leído, y siento que tu semana sea un infierno xD. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tanto como los otros n.n!.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews xD!. Sinceramente os compadezco por que también yo estoy de escuela y se que es eso, pero al menos espero que al volver y esperar un poco disfrutéis de este capítulo n.n. En serio nos veremos el próximo capítulo el viernes!!!. Toca a Scorpius sino me equivoco, de Estudios Muggles!.**_


	24. Estudios

**_Estudios Muggles _**

_Scorpius estaba terminando su tarea de Adivinación en la biblioteca, la querida profesora Trelawney se la había pasado estupendamente prediciendo la muerte de Patrick mientras los Slytherin se reían. Les había pedido que 'adivinasen' cual es su futuro utilizando las posas de té junto con disipar las nieblas del futuro, Albus también tenía esa asignatura y decía que lo consideraba una farsa, aunque su padre le había dicho que había profecías ciertas no le echase mucha cuenta a esa profesora, la Weasley se había negado a tomar esa asignatura y tenía Estudios muggles y Aritmáncia. Paro de escribir y frunció el ceño, no tenía claro del todo si esa asignatura después de todo servía de algo, miró de nuevo en el índice de las señales ocultas... ahí había lo que parecía una cruz, pero no sabía si estaba torcida o recta, por que según como lo mirara parecía una equis._

_Cruz torcida: Sufrimiento, calvario, dolor, pérdida de un ser querido._

_- Perfecto... – murmuró – lo que me faltaba... – negando con la cabeza, hizo una mueca y buscó el significado de la cruz normal – vaya – parecía sorprendido._

_Cruz: Alegría, suerte, buenaventura, felicidad._

_- Esto no está tan mal... – medio sonrió – a ver que más hay... – moviendo la taza mientras escuchaba a la señora Pince reñir a un alumno de primero - ¿un sombrero? – parpadeó confuso – no, es una seta... ¿o una flecha? – hizo otra mueca, la adivinación era un coñazo, volvió a mirar el índice del libro._

_Sombrero: Tesoro, encuentro, enigma, incertidumbre._

_Seta: Crecimiento, renacer, volver a, peligro._

_Flecha: Acercamiento, atracción, vínculo, amistad._

_- Oh genial... así que voy a tener mala suerte acerca de... ¿un tesoro que renace por una atracción? – rió ante esa predicción – o... voy a tener buena suerte por... un encuentro que se volverá una amistad, genial Scorpius, vamos para adivino – se dijo en voz alta. _

_- ¿Adivinación? – comentó en voz baja una fina y conocida voz. _

_- Sí, Weasley, estoy intentando interpretar los posos de té, cosa de lo que tú no tienes por que preocuparte – volvió a darle la vuelta a la taza – uhm... ¿qué crees que es esto?. ¿Una seta, un sombrero o una flecha? – señalándole el lugar dentro de la taza._

_- A mí me recuerda a un saco – el chico alzó una ceja – no sé como tú y Albus podéis tener esa asignatura, es tan imprecisa y sin fundamento mi madre suele decir que esa profesora es un fraude, cada año predice la muerte de un alumno – sentándose a su lado._

_- Díselo a Patrick, el pobre está de los nervios por que esa chalada no para de decir que ve que en su taza dice que morirá inesperadamente – dejó la taza en la mesa – le dije que esa mujer está mal de la azotea, pero parece que tiene una inesperada mala suerte últimamente, lo que pasa es que es algo torpe, nada más... – meneó graciosamente la pluma - ¿crees que si escribo que voy a tener mala suerte por que me ronda un peligro sobre el renacer de un vínculo se lo creerá? – la chica rió suavemente._

_- Creo que esa mujer se creería cualquier cosa – sacando sus libros de Aritmáncia - ¿has pensado ya en el trabajo? – el rubio bufó._

_- Weasley, tengo que terminar esto, una redacción sobre los efectos del pus de escarabajo en una poción con ajenjo y veintitrés centímetros sobre la transfiguración animal ¿crees que tengo tiempo para pensar en Estudios muggle? – ella le miró. _

_- No se si te lo tengo que recordar Malfoy, pero compartimos transformaciones y pociones, también cuidado con las criaturas mágicas – este apoyó su cabeza en la mano – eso que tú aún no has hecho yo lo hice hace dos días, solo tengo que hacer una cosa de Aritmáncia, por eso me lo he traído – señalando a sus libros. _

_- No todos podemos tener tu cerebro Weasley, yo soy bueno transformando y encantando, media maldiciendo y defendiéndome y soy un total desastre con las plantas, por lo demás soy del montón – dio la vuelta a la pluma – sin embargo tú eres casi siempre la mejor de la clase, excepto cuando estoy yo delante en encantamientos y cambiando de forma los animales de transformaciones, entonces eres un mero segundo puesto – con una sonrisa de orgullo._

_- Como tú en las demás clases, Malfoy – esto pareció herir su orgullo – no me piques, por que yo también se jugar y lo sabes – antes esa contestación el chico abrió varias veces la boca para al final suspirar y medio sonreír - ¿qué es tan divertido?._

_- Nada, solo que eres una Gryffindor persistente – cruzó de brazos - ¿y tú has pensado sobre el trabajo, oh sabelotodo Weasley?. Por favor ilumíname con tu saber – anteriormente eso la chica se lo abría tomado como un insulto, pero solo le devolvió la sonrisa. _

_- Había pensado en alguna película con buenos efectos especiales, para hablar de cómo la tecnología muggle consigue esa 'creación' sin necesidad de magia – el chico pareció pensárselo._

_- Bueno, me parece bien pero esos 'efectos espaciales' son lo que Patrick habla sobre las películas que lanzan rayos mortales como Avadas kedavras, o naves de alienígenas o cosas así ¿no? – la pelirroja asintió – lo que me pregunto es donde veremos una película para sacarle eso en Hogwarts._

_- La sala de Estudios muggle está habilitada, e incluso tiene enchufes que funcionan con electricidad... aunque me pregunto como la conseguirán... – Scorpius miró de nuevo a su pergamino. _

_Desde hacía una semana eran compañeros de Estudios muggle, el profesor había propuesto un trabajo por parejas sobre las películas muggle su contexto y como era posible su realización. Habían puestos las parejas chico y chica casi siempre, un sangre limpia junto con alguien que supiera sobre cosas muggles, como mestizos o nacidos de muggle, él había quedado con la Weasley ya que aunque sus padres eran magos sus abuelos eran muggles. Scorpius miró distraído como la chica se ponía a sacar sus cosas, la verdad es que sino lo miraba como si quisiera que desapareciese del planeta y se comportaba casi amable no era tan mala persona, aunque eso no le quitase sus peleas de orgullo siempre._

_- ¿Qué película crees que deberíamos escoger? – preguntó mientras ella parecía pensarlo también._

_- Bueno... hay películas muy antiguas... de casi cuarenta años, una saga llamada Star Wars... hay tres películas muy antiguas, y otras tres nuevas... no tendrán más de 20 años las tres últimas... tiene grandes efectos especiales – el chico no parecía convencido – además en la saga se puede seguir la evolución de los efectos especiales a lo largo de los años – el chico pareció confuso._

_- ¿Seis películas? – alzó una ceja – Weasley, quiero sacar una buena nota, pero ver seis películas es pasarse, además no creo que esos 'efectos espaciales' sean tan alucinantes como los pintan... – negó con la cabeza - ¿por qué no el señor de los anillos?. Patrick dice que eso es lo mejor que han hecho los muggle desde que crearon la última versión de Zelda – ella lanzó una risotada. _

_- Lo único que tiene esa película de efectos especiales son a unos espectros, el maquillaje, que no te negaré que es espectacular, el Balrog, Gollum... y las batallas, demasiada sangre para mi gusto... – al escuchar las palabras 'espectros' y 'batallas' la cara del chico se iluminó - no vamos a pillar esas películas._

_- ¿Por qué no?. Tiene buena pinta, además ni siquiera sé de que va esa de Star Wars – ella puso los ojos en blanco. _

_- Te gustarán cuando las veas, solo le tengo que pedir a mi madre que me las envíe, las veremos en el DVD de estudios muggles – Scorpius pareció negarse – oh vamos, no te pongas así, ni que te fueras a perder el estreno en cine de tu película favorita._

_- Cine es esa sala donde los muggle proyectan las películas a gran escala ¿no? – la pelirroja asintió – es que me parece un coñazo ver seis películas... ¿no podríamos ver solo una?._

_- Para pillar la historia hay que ver las seis, además que es lo que quieres ¿ver dos y exponer el trabajo? – el chico asintió._

_- Pues mira, no estaría mal, dices que hay seis ¿no?. Pues vemos una antigua y una nueva y sacamos los pros y los contras y la evolución de la película, no hace falta saber la historia de la película para fijarse en los efectos espaciales de ella – Rose hizo una mueca. _

_- Tienes razón, pero si te quedas con ganas de más no me vengas diciendo que quieres ver las siguientes – Scorpius encogió los hombros – creo que La venganza de los Sith y Una nueva Esperanza serán las que le pida a mi madre – cogió su pluma – cuando las tenga iremos a Estudios Muggle, le pediré permiso al profesor para ello – el chico asintió y volvió a sus posos de té. _

_Un mes después de eso, llegado Abril cuando expusieron el trabajo, Scorpius estaba bastante nervioso, no por sus notas ni por que estuviese nervioso por los exámenes, era esa maldita película. Desde que la vieron aunque se suponía que solo iban a apuntar los efectos especiales, lo cual resultaba sumamente impresionante lo que conseguían los muggle con la tecnología de hoy día era absolutamente mágica. Se había quedado prendado de la historia, no se dejaba de preguntar que pasaría ahora que la estrella de la muerte estaba destruida y que Luke supiera que ese tal Dath Vader al parecer era su padre y esa Leia su hermana, además tenía gracia ese tal R2D2 junto con C3PO, era totalmente desconocido y le gustaría conocer como demonios acababa y empezaba en verdad la saga, pero sabía que Rose no le iba a dejar las películas para verlas en Hogwarts, y en su casa no tenía DVD. Como recurso muggle le preguntó a su amigo Patrick sobre esas películas._

_- ¿Star Wars?. Claro que las conozco, George Lucas es el mejor especialista en efectos especiales, aunque no se por que no hacen de nuevo las tres últimas, el que pobre ya está muy mayor para dirigir más películas – negó con la cabeza - ¿qué pasa, las quieres ver? – el rubio asintió. _

_- Sí, es que las necesito y... – no sabía como continuar. _

_- Yo las tengo en mi casa, las primeras las tengo en VHS y DVD, mi padre es que adoraba la saga ¿sabes? – los ojos de Malfoy se iluminaron – está muy bien, si quieres en vacaciones te vienes a mi casa y las vemos – la boca del chico se abrió. _

_- Pero es que... necesito verlas antes de que acabe el curso – su amigo solo se encogió de hombros._

_- Lo siento, pero mi padre quiere a esos DVD más que a mí creo, y aunque me los dejara si les pasase algo me tiraría a la basura todos mis juegos, y eso sería algo que no soportaría – le puso una mano en el hombro – venga que solo quedan dos meses para las vacaciones, te mandaré una lechuza o te llamaré al móvil para decirte donde vivo – el chico tenía la cara agachada. _

_Scorpius se mordió el labio, se moría de ganas por saber como continuaba la película, pero solo asintió y suspiró, tendría que esperar... y rezar por no tener que hablar con la Weasley para preguntarle como acabaría todo en la saga, sería demasiado para su orgullo. Cerró los ojos y por primera vez estuvo de acuerdo con su padre en la asignatura que había escogido, malditos estudios muggles. _

_**Continuará...**_

_**¡Ya estoy aquí!. Scorpius y su vena friki de Star Wars xD es que lo siento y no me pude resistir a sacar alguna frikada como esa en mi fics xD gomen!. Además la primera parte de Adivinación me pareció estar recordando viejos tiempos de el querido trío inventándose lo que soñaban y apuntándolo xD... ya veis... las generaciones venideras no es que vayan a cambiar demasiado en ese aspecto... y con la relación de Rose y Scorpius... ¿va mejorando, no?. Ahora son algo más amigos n.n cosa que si Ron se entera acabará por cortarle las alas a esta amistad xD por ser Weasley y Malfoy, perfecta versión moderna de Romeo y Julieta xD. ¿Qué os parece Patrick?. Un chaval encantador ¿cierto?. Nintendero total xD para los que también os gusta jugar espero que lo entendáis y... ¿por qué escogí Star Wars?. ¡Por que George Lucas es dios xD!.¡Y punto!. Ahora a contestar a los review, espero que os haya gustado el cap.**_

_**HRHED: Verás, voy a intentar hacer tres sagas (esto os pasa por no leeros las notas de autora a algunos xD). Y a partir del capítulo 30 empezará la saga 2, cambiaré los personajes por eso os digo que con el punto de vista de mis chicos la relación como que no dará para tanto xD. Eso, se paciente, que la paciencia es buena. ¡Me lo pasé muy bien gracias por preguntar!.**_

_**Mawi: Rose y Scorpius rulz, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y el próximo sí es de Teddy xD ya verás que ese capítulo es para reírse xD.**_

_**Ishidamon: Son la reencarnación de sus familiares XD estarán orgullosos de ellos por que son traviesos a más dar. Es que Al bueno xD no se si ha sido un palo o algo pero fue divertido xD. Sí los líos son lo mejor xD no como algunos que todo es muy lineal xD mi historia no es lineal. Me disfracé de Leene del FF X-2 y me la pasé genial!. Las coincidencias no existen... solo el destino xD!.**_

_**An.Obsesion.A.Sugestion: No importa mujer, el trabajo es el trabajo XD mientras puedas leerme yo soy feliz por ello n.n sí... es que esas 'rarezas' puede que pasen a algo más en el futuro xD. De Lily tengo un capítulo ya echo, pero me he quedado trabada en el segundo de Victoire T.T gracias por continuar, y gracias a vosotras que sois las que dejáis review!.**_

_**Patricia21: Vale te lo digo... habrá esperanzas xD, pues creo que la cara de Ron sería de muy y mucha mala leche xD.**_

_**Paula GM: Muchas gracias por leerme y tenerme en favoritas!. Es que el Scorpius Rose es como el Draco Ginny o Draco Hermione xD es la salva guardia de nuestro futuro, y cierto que Fred y James que penas que no conocieran a los revoltosos de su familia... y Teddy... sí ¡osito!. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, siempre me encontrarás los viernes : P.**_

_**Hermy Evans: Sí xD estaba muy confuso, pero como dice Rose 'Llevas tres años intentando que me lleve bien con él, y ahora que lo hago te pones así, no hay quien te entienda Al'. Sí! Capítulo de mi querido de Scorpius!. Espero que te haya gustado.**_

_**Sara Fénix Black: Como se nota que eres fans de Severus... xD bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, queda el capítulo de que James vaya al despacho xD que falta bastante para hacerlo.**_

_**BiAnK rAdClIfFe: Es que no se... me pareció un capítulo un poquito soso xD pero a ti te gustó, espero que este capítulo te guste más que el anterior. Las reencarnaciones molan n.n son la tercera fase de la generación que quiero escribir Hugo, Fred y James jeh. Nos leemos!.**_

_**Duffy Potter: Gracias por el review y por dejarme esto, Scorpius es una puñetera monada n.n.**_

_**Hikari-Nara: Al tiene una parte del carácter de la madre, por ejemplo es bastante insistente xD pero la mentalidad de Harry xD un poco más tranquilo, pero hasta que la vena merodeadora le de por eso pues... xD. No si se enterase Ron xD pues puf!. Estaríamos mal, sí eso sería para grabarlo!. Sí me equivoqué por que es que... Draco xD mi amor , ya sabes!. Los finales de mis drabbles son... maldiciones xD. No creo que llegue a los 900 review, pero intentaré continuar dando lo mejor de mi!. Muchos beshitos abu!. Descansa y estudia!.**_

_**Ceciss: No tardé xD actualizo todos los sábados ya te lo dije xD. No puedo poner un capítulo diario, no soy tan máquina.**_

_**Noelia: No creo que cada capítulo me supere, en todo caso me atranco xD. No importa la demora, siempre lo digo, lo importa es que leas la historia, y si dejas comentario más feliz yo : P. Para mi no es de las mejores, pero muchas gracias por tal halago!. Nos leemos!.**_

_**Mary-Tonks: Es que Rose no quería preocupar a Al xD además estaba enfermo cuando pasó, recuerdas xD?. (ña ña yo y mis excusas tontas xD). Sí, gracias a dios, Harry es... bueno xD le aclarará más o menos las cosas a Teddy en el próximo capítulo, espera a la semana que viene y verás lo que le espera xD. ¡Nos vemos en una semana!.**_

_**Farupatty Weasley¿Lo que me puedo imaginar yo?. No es nada del otro mundo... solo son anécdotas normales de la vida de los personajes. Yo si me la imagino me acabo riendo xD por que los suegros deben echar chispas. Y el Teddy Victoire no... es desde el quinto año de Teddy xD se le aclarará más cuando acabe sus drabbles. No soy tan buena... me harás sonrojar xD, actualizo todos los viernes n.n.**_

_**Atermis Shiro: Sip, es que menudos amigos tiene Al xD mala familia!. Sí, ya no tendrá que hacer de Harry cuando Rose y Scorpius se lancen cosas XD.**_

_**Y aquí acaban los comentarios de hoy xD estoy feliz esta semana y he tardado menos eso es por que tengo las hormonas por las nubes xD. Espero sinceramente que os haya gustado este capítulo y yo con la venilla Friki de Star Wars!. Nos vemos la semana que viene con un capítulo dedicado a mi metamorfamago favorito xD pidiendo consejos sentimentales... ¡Ya veréis como os vais a reír con ese capítulo!. Recordad, el número 8 es hermoso mientras que el 7 no puede ni siquiera hacerle sombra xD ¡gracias por los reviews, os espero impaciente la próxima semana!.**_


	25. Consejos

_**Consejos**_

_Teddy se mantenía taciturno mirando al techo de su habitación, estaba decorada con colores vivaces y muchas fotos de sus amigos. Miró a su alrededor, en una estaban él, Will y Rachel con una especie de globos verdes que salían disparados en todas direcciones, el otro él y Will junto con Buckbeak y Hagrid, en otra estaba en una de las salidas a Hogsmeade y muchas más, en una tenía a Rachel en cuarto curso sujetándole el cuello como si fuera un caballo y Will al parecer reprobaba eso. Cerró los ojos, se suponía que ahí había más fotos, pero las había guardado en un cajón sin querer verlas, todas las fotos de Victorie... frunció el ceño, estaba molesto, muy molesto. Desde que se habían peleado aquel día solo se habían dirigido frases de no más de tres palabras, y estaban en navidad, en el día de navidad justamente, él se había ido a pasarlas con su abuela._

_No entendía lo que pasaba... estaba molesto con Victorie... pero... no entendía el por que del asunto, ella era su amiga, casi como una hermana... ¿intentaba sobreprotegerla como decía Cris?. ¡Por que diablos las chicas eran tan complicadas!. Él había ido al baile con Ellie, pero se la había pasado observando como Victorie se reía con Cris, él iba de hombre lobo, Ellie de hada, Cris de vampiro y Victorie no estaba seguro de que iba, pero le sentaba muy bien. Rachel había decidido ir de bruja y había obligado a Will a ir con una ostentosa túnica de brillantes... no entendía nada ¡Ellie era lo que muchos chicos querrían como pareja de baile!. Pero solo se había fijado en la chica... estaba molesto con ella... y con él... ¡y con Cris!. ¡Como se había atrevido a invitarla tenía solo 14 años!. Los había cumplido en Septiembre._

_- Teddy ven a abrir los regalos – dijo su abuela dando suaves toques en su puerta – después ve a casa de Harry a recoger los demás y llevarlos – Teddy se levantó de la cama._

_- Ahora voy abuela – se estiró y se dispuso a ir al salón._

_Estaba decorado con adornos navideños y con un pequeño pero encantador árbol rodeado de espumillón blanco, debajo de él había por lo menos seis regalos para él, medio sonrió. Dos de ellos eran de su abuela, siempre le compraba dos cosas, una por su padre y otra por su madre, como si fueran sus regalos, tres de ellos eran de sus amigos y uno venía de la casa de los Weasley que siempre le regalaban algo, pero echaba en falta un regalo... los de su padrino los recogía en su casa... pero había uno menos ¿o era él?. _

_- Aún falta el regalo de Shell Cottage... Victorie siempre te regala algo desde hace años – Andrómeda miró a su nieto - ¿le has comprado algo a ella?._

_- Eh... creo que... se me olvidó – mintió y su abuela suspiró._

_- Tan despistado como tu madre... – negó con la cabeza – bueno a que esperas, ábrelos – empujándole un poco._

_Cogió el primer paquete y lo abrió, era de Will, una guía de animales mágicos, mostró una leve sonrisa, como no... Rachel en cambio le había regalado un perfume y algo envuelto en un paquete que ponía 'en caso de emergencia'... lo desenvolvió y vio que ponía 'guía de consejos sentimentales', los ojos de Teddy se pusieron en blanco... ¿por qué Rachel siempre le enviaba cosas así?. El siguiente paquete fue uno de su abuela, un libro sobre encantamientos y una miniatura de lo que parecía ser una casa. Cogió el de Cris y lo abrió, una miniatura de Quidditch y unos guantes de escama de dragón, sonrió aunque él no era forofo del Quidditch sí que jugaba algunas veces, abrió el de los Weasley y se encontró con un sustancioso surtido de objetos de sortilegios Weasley por lo menos para el final del curso. Y por último cogió el otro regalo de su abuela donde había un set de pinturas que al moverlas cambiaban de color, abrió un poco la boca, eran hermosas, miró a su abuela que le sonreía suavemente. _

_- Son preciosas abuela, gracias – ella solo le tocó la cabeza._

_- De nada, a mí también me gustó mucho el broche que me compraste, es hermoso – el chico asintió - ¿vas a ir ahora a casa de Harry? – el adolescente pareció pensárselo._

_- Sí, tengo los regalos en la habitación, James y Albus se me tirarían encima sino se los llevase – Andrómeda se sentó en una silla y miró distraídamente una foto de su difunto marido que estaba colgada allí._

_- Está bien, pero no tardes – comentó levemente. _

_El chico subió rápidamente a la habitación y se vistió, miró debajo de la cama, ahí había cinco regalos, tres grandes y dos pequeños. Teddy cogió una bolsa y los metió en ella rápidamente, en ese instante pasó el color marrón oscuro a uno de color turquesa con vetas rubias en las puntas, se miró al espejo y volvió la nariz un poco mas fina y sus ojos del color miel, pero con un suave toque verdoso, sonrió para sí y bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar al salón, dio un beso a su abuela en la mejilla y cogió los polvos flú, inspiró suavemente y los lanzó al fuego llegando casi instantáneamente a la casa de los Potter donde tres pequeños niños saltaron encima suya._

_- ¡Teddy llegaste! – gritó James - ¡Papá, papá, Teddy ha llegado! – emocionado._

_- Me he enterado James – contestó Harry Potter desde la puerta del salón – bienvenido a casa – Teddy solo sonrió y soltó la bola mientras que Lily solo alzaba los brazos. _

_- ¡Cógeme! – el chico hizo una mueca. _

_- Lily, ya no tienes cuatro años, tienes casi seis y... – ella hizo una mueca. _

_- ¡Pero tu eres mucho mayor, papá aún me coge! – puso un puchero. _

_- Pero tu padre es muchísimo mayor que yo – la niña parecía a punto de llorar – mira aquí tengo un regalo para ti – sacando un paquete de la bolsa – este es para ti – entregándole uno envuelto con estrellas – James el tuyo – este se lo quitó de las manos – y para Al... este – el del chico era azul. _

_- ¡Gracias Teddy! – bramó Al mientras desenvolvía su regalo tan rápido como James. _

_- ¿No quieres ir a recoger los tuyos? - Harry se acercó y abrazó paternalmente a su ahijado – sabía que Andrómeda te iba a dejar venir, al fin y a cabo soy tu padrino ¿no? – Teddy sonrió suavemente. _

_- Parecería que tenemos cuatro hijos y no tres – terció Ginny saliendo de la cocina – hola Teddy, feliz navidad – mostrando una cálida sonrisa. _

_- Feliz navidad Ginny – metiendo la mano en la bolsa – este es para ti – la pelirroja parecía sorprendida – espero que te guste, no sabía que elegir y... – la mujer negó con la cabeza y abrió la caja donde había una pulsera con pequeños engranajes y una pequeña pieza parecida a un caballo._

_- Es preciosa Teddy, gracias – admirando su regalo. _

_- No hay de que – sonrojándose un poco y miró a su padrino que lo guiaba a una acogedora salita de estar – Harry eh... quisiera preguntarte algo... – cuando estuvieron alejados del barullo – antes de abrir los regalos y eso... – su voz sonó algo forzada. _

_- ¿Qué quieres saber? – sentándose en un sofá._

_- Eh... bueno... la verdad es que no es para mí es... para un amigo – aclaró rápidamente – eh... Cris, te he hablado de él en algunas cartas y lo hemos visto en el callejón – su padrino asintió con una extraña sonrisa. _

_- ¿Qué le pasa a tu amigo? – Teddy no supo identificarlo, pero la palabra amigo estaba cargada de escepticismo._

_- Pues verás... él no entiende mucho de chicas la verdad... y yo no se ayudarle por eso quería saber que puedo hacer... para ayudarle claro – carraspeó un poco – Bueno verás... antes del baile que hubo... Cris no se interesaba en ninguna chica... bueno la verdad es que le daba igual, quería ir con alguien popular – su padrino asintió. _

_- Sí, eso es normal a su edad – el chico continuó._

_- Y bueno... hay una chica que... bueno que Cris conoce muy bien, casi como una hermana a la que cuida... cuando... se enteró de que iba con alguien al baile... se enfadó con ella sin motivo y casi no se hablan – el joven Lupin bajó la cara. _

_- ¿Se enfadó?.¿Por qué?.¿Acaso quería que ella fuera al baile con él? – Teddy negó ante la impaciencia de su padrino._

_- No es eso, ni había pensado en la posibilidad de invitarla por que... bueno, por que es ella – puntuó como si eso aclarase las cosas – se enfadó... por que iba con otro que no era él... bueno, más bien por que iba con alguien – pensó un poco – él jamás había pensado que ella pudiera ir con alguien, y eso fue lo que le enfadó... que ella aceptase y que... bueno y que al otro le gustase la chica – se cruzó de brazos._

_- A eso se le llaman celos – recalcó el oji verde mientras el chico adquiría un color rosado en el rostro - ¿es guapa la chica? – en el rostro de Teddy se formó una peculiar sonrisa. _

_- Siempre ha sido guapa, y muy lista... lo que pasa es que... siempre ha estado ahí ¿sabes?. Es como un retrato que ves todos los días, y por primera vez un día te dice, 'hola, estoy aquí' – intentó hacérselo entender – lleva tanto tiempo con ella que... bueno, que ahora ella es una 'chica' y eso es raro – su padrino mostró una suave sonrisa. _

_- Algunas veces, lo que mas nos importa está delante de nosotros, pero estamos tan acostumbrados a estar con esa persona y a verla de otra forma que cuando cambia y se aleja o en este caso, aparece otra persona... nos sentimos traicionados y confusos – el chico miró a Harry como si acabara de decir que los Chudley Cannons habían ganado la liga imbatidos._

_- ¡Así es como me siento! – casi gritó pero rectificó – digo, así es como se siente, mi amigo ya sabes – pasándose una mano por el cabello - ¿qué se puede hacer para solucionarlo?. _

_- Primero que nada debe pedirle perdón a esa chica, ella no tiene la culpa de que tu amigo no se haya dado cuenta de lo que le importaba ella hasta que no pasó algo – cerró los ojos – segundo, debes aclarar lo que siente por ella, si es amistad, amor, cariño... los sentimientos son muy confusos y más a tu edad, es difícil diferenciar el amor de una simple atracción – medio sonrió – si te importa esa persona no quieres hacerle daño, aunque a veces sea inevitable hacérselo por nuestros propios errores, y hablo por experiencia propia, muchas veces... solo miramos el frente y no nos damos cuenta de las maravillosas personas que tenemos a lado hasta que las perdemos o nos las arrebatan – se cruzó de brazos._

_- Pero... ¿cómo se puede diferenciar eso?. Amor y atracción... – comentó sin entender - ¿qué diferencia hay? – su padrino suspiró._

_- Piensa un poco, imagínate que te gusta una chica – ese imagínate sonó de una forma extraña – y entonces ella sale con otra persona, tienes dos posibilidades indignarte con la chica y con esa otra persona por el tal hecho de salir juntos, o fijarte en alguien mas guapa que ella, más lista, más mayor, lo que sea... ¿qué elegirías? – Teddy ni se lo pensó._

_- No creo que pudiese fijarme en otra persona, sería como una obsesión siempre pensando en la chica – exactamente lo que le pasaba a él su padrino tan solo alzó los brazos. _

_- Felicidades mi querido Teddy, entonces estarías enamorado – esa aclaración le hizo ponerse blanco – díselo a tu amigo de mi parte, espero que le aclare las dudas – un rintintín extraño sonó en su voz. _

_- Eh... gracias Harry – tragó en seco, no podía ser... imposible._

_- Bueno ¿qué tal si vamos a abrir tus regalos?. Yo aún no he abierto los míos – el chico asintió y se levantó algo tembloroso._

_No podía ser eso, no podía gustarle Victorie, era imposible ¡ella era como su hermana pequeña!.¡Como Lily!. Pero entonces... ¿por qué las palabras de su padrino sonaban tan ciertas?. Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda, no podía gustarle otra persona, no, tenía que gustarle una Weasley, la cual tenía como familiares a cuatro tíos que no dudarían en fusilarle si le hacía algo a ella, genial. _

_**Continuará...**_

_**Jeh!. ¿Veis?. Harry ha dado consejos sentimentales xD el pobre es que nunca tubo a nadie para pedirle consejo, solo Hermione una vez y cuando estuvieron en quinto año, lo demás es aprendido xD es que él es autodidacta jeje. Teddy es un celoso empedernido ¿a quien habrá salido?. A papi o a mami jeje xD, dejo bastante claro a lo que me refiero en esto de la relación que tendrán Victoire y Teddy en el futuro y como se lleva Teddy con sus familiares, como dijo Harry en el libro, Teddy come casi todos los días en su casa, solo queda que se quede a vivir en ella xD nada más, es muy buen chaval, pero no sabe expresar sus sentimientos bien... ya habéis visto el clásico de 'no soy yo... es para un amigo...' jah xD!. Esta semana se me ha hecho bastante larga, por que mi internet parecía intermitente, y no estaba segura de poder actualizar a tiempo, pero al final ha resultado que ha ido bien xD, así que no os entretengo más y me pongo a contestar los reviews.**_

_**Mary-Tonks: Star Wars es Lays xD. **__**Al no tiene Estudios Muggles, el cogió las normales XD Adivinación y Cuidado con las Criaturas mágicas de toda la vida xD. Sí, yo cuido de tu muchacho, pero donde él quiera ir ya no es mi problema... es cortito el chico xD.**_

_**Krissalis Potter: Me alegro que te guste, gracias por el rr.**_

_**HRHED: Es que como todo hijo de vecino ha visto Star Wars más de 5 veces cada película y pues... ya ves... Scorpius no será la excepción xD. Si te hace feliz Teddy entonces este es tu capítulo o eso espero. Bueno te lo vuelvo a explicar por tercera vez, cada personaje tiene 10 capítulos, osea 10 drabbles, lo que supone 30 cap para terminar la primera saga (por ejemplo el próximo capítulo que publique acerca de Teddy también será el último, pero no significará que no salga de secundario en otras escenas, como en los drabbles de Victoire, etc). Cuando termine los 30 caps, subiré un capítulo con tres omakes sobre lo que pasa detrás de las cámaras por así decirlo xD lo que no se vio de mis personajes inventados, y después de eso, empezaré otra nueva saga de tres personajes nuevos, que serán Rose, Victoire y Lily ¿entiendes?.**_

_**Ishidamon¡Vivan los Cosplay y las convenciones! (¡Vivan!). Sip xD es que George Lucas es pro y como es pro a lo Chuck Norris mola mazo XD. La paciencia es una gran virtud, y por lo menos conmigo siete días debéis tenerla!.**_

_**Sara Fénix Black: Por tu apellido ya pensaba algo de Sirius pero bueno... es que Severus mola mucho, tiene una personalidad carismática. Scorpius no será friki... para friki está Patrick xD que es un Nintendero de los pies a la cabeza, Rose... pues en otros capítulos nos daremos cuenta de lo que piensa, pero claro, son los dedicados a ella xD.**_

_**BiAnK rAdClIfFe: Hay poquitos fics de la nueva generación, se hace lo que se puede con el material que una tiene xD. Anda me ha rimado xD!. Es que Patrick es Friki de Nintendo xD así que bueno... un amigo raro xD otro más para el saco. ¿En serio así te imaginas a Teddy?. Pues te debo leer la mente o algo parecido para hacerlo así jeje. Nos vemos la semana que viene!.**_

_**Artemis Shiro: Scorpius seguirá el camino de la fuerza... puede que se desvíe un poquito... pero amos xD seguirá siendo mi rubio favorito de la historia xD. No creo que Draco se entere si ni siquiera sabe que tiene móvil xD si lo encuentra se lo rompe.**_

_**Ceciss: Si lo siento xD pero es que el colegio y cambio de roles!. Nos vemos!.**_

_**Merodeadora-Chii: Mi historias no es genial, es normalita xD. Regúlate el GPS para siempre encontrar buenas cosas no malas. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo de Teddy xD las personalidades de cada uno son únicas y con un toque de fábrica xD. Te espero el próximo viernes.**_

_**Mawi: Por que no tiene tantos efectos especiales xD para eso George Lucas Film's xD. Puede... que en un futuro lejano lo haga xD.**_

_**Fatipati Weasley: Siento la confusión mi teclado es una mierda xD. Bueno... tardarán... lo suyo xD hasta que no toque a Rose no creo que hagan nada por que xD bueno... tengo 20 Drabbles para mostrar la personalidad y la interacción con los demás xD. **_

_**No creo que cada viernes me supere, creo que doy un paso atrás pero bueno... ¡nos leemos el viernes!.**_

_**Hikari-Nara: Buenas abu!. Sí, se que tienes la universidad y eso es muy jodido, aunque bueno... también debe tener sus cosas buenas, aunque eso de ir al gimnasio sigo sin entenderlo demasiado bien xD pero tu haz ejercicio que para el cuerpo es muy bueno!. Sí, le dejo con el mono como todo friki a la espera de su actualización jeje xD es que me gusta hacerle sufrir... ¡Es que Patrick es tan friki en su mundo!. Y cierto, pero va a ser que no por que está haciéndose mayor ya y no está para emociones fuertes XD. Es que... son mis rubios platinos, además es un fallito de nada jeje n.nUU si continuo el fics los 90 capítulos que mi imaginación parece estancada y Kimi se ha ido a unas vacaciones, si la busco se esconde si es que... -.-U Nos vemospor el msn abuelita!. Muchas gracias y suerte con tu parcial!.**_

_**Nadia Black: Sí, Teddy y Scorpius son dos amores, tienen muchas admiradoras... yo estoy en las de Scorpius xD. Y Al... es un amor xD y Snape otro, carismático como él solo!. Patrick es un friki, no suele haber en Hogwarts, es un mago y le encanta la Nintendo... sí xD es que soy original para eso xD. Habrá que tener un poquito más de paciencia para que los líe, por que a partir del cap 30 empiezo de nuevo... xD.**_

_**Primero que nada muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que me habéis dejad 355 T.T que bonita cifra, no se como he llegado a tener tantos, pero este fics parece gustar mucho, y en serio, por mucho que me digáis no entiendo el por que xD. El próximo capítulo es de Al... pero no es centrado en Albus xD más bien este capítulo es un general de lo que hace la familia de los Potter en verano reunida con sus amigos... y como invitada especial y personaje que me encanta para el capítulo... ¡Luna Scamander!. ¡Sí la mismísima!. Es que no podía no sacarla... además es muy divertida llevarla y quiero poner un poquito de cada personaje para así no quedar con tantas lagunas mentales... ¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y de nuevo gracias!.**_


	26. Historias

_**Historias**_

_Los amigos de su padre eran raros, pero lo eran muchísimo. Albus estaba sentado en el jardín de su casa mirando a las personas que habían ahí reunidas, todos los fines de semana de verano se reunían en familia o iba a casa de sus abuelos, cada semana en una casa diferente, pero algunas veces venían conocidos o parientes lejanos. Ahí estaba su tía Fleur junto con su hermana que ofrecía regalos a sus sobrinos con una radiante sonrisa, luego estaba su tío George que miraba a su hijo con una expresión traviesa y a su hija que estaba junto a su madre con ternura. También se encontraba la esposa de Percy, él se había tenido que ausentar por que le habían llamado de ministerio, su hijo mayor Lewis se había quedado en su casa diciendo que tenía que esperar su TIMOS, él era prefecto y su hermana pequeña iba a entrar el año que viene a Hogwarts._

_- Rogger, cuidado con los Nargles, podrían atacarte – decía una mujer en tono maternal pero con un indudable timbre soñador._

_- Mamá, aquí no hay Nargles, no estamos en Suiza – contestaba contrariado un pequeño de cabello espeso y oscuro con unos hermosos ojos claros._

_- Nunca sabes donde se pueden encontrarlos Rogger – la mujer miró hacia Albus con curiosidad y sonrió - tú eres Albus – era más una afirmación que una pregunta._

_- Sí – respondió escuetamente. _

_- Te pareces mucho a tu padre – sentándose a su lado mientras su hijo la seguía - ¿sabes quien soy? – el oji verde negó._

_- Solo se que es amigo de mis padres – la mujer rió un poco y se puso el pelo detrás de la oreja dejando ver unos extravagantes pendientes._

_- Soy Luna Scamander y este es mi hijo Rogger – señalándole – soy Biologa – Albus parpadeó._

_- ¿Usted es la esposa de Rolf Scamander? – Luna asintió._

_- Sí, pero mi esposo no ha podido venir, está en una convención de Bélgica yo estoy ahora de vacaciones.– entrecruzó los dedos – Tu ya vas a Hogwarts, a Rogger le quedan aún unos pocos años para ello – alzó la vista y medio sonrió._

_Albus parecida extrañado, esa mujer tenía toda la pinta de estar loca, pero sabía que era una gran bióloga o por lo menos eso había leído y les había oído decir a sus padres y si se encontraba en su casa tenía que ser una buena amiga de sus padres, se preguntaba que tendría que ver ella en la vida de sus padres no la ubicaba. De pronto empezó a espantar algo como si tuviera moscas a su alrededor y Lily se acercó a ellos con la varita en la mano mientras su padre les observaba de lejos, la pequeña pelirroja sonreía y Luna la miró directamente a los ojos, ella aún mantenía la sonrisa y se puso al lado de su hermano. _

_- ¡Hola! – saludó fervientemente a todos - ¡Al he convertido la tetera en una aguja! – estaba emocionada - ¡en una aguja en Hogwarts no podía ahora sí! – el niño frunció el ceño._

_- No creo que hayas sido tú, seguro que han sido los Nargles – su madre rió._

_- Sí, también puede son seres con mucha mágica yo misma los catalogué - miró a la pequeña – tú eres Lily, Ginny me mandó una lechuza en cuanto naciste... pero cuando volví ya tenías dos meses, lo recuerdo estaba en la India buscando nuevas especies – comentó al aire y la niña parpadeó._

_- ¡He sido yo quien lo ha cambiado! – apretando los puños._

_- ¿Y como has podido hacerlo?. No se puede hacer magia con varita fuera de la escuela – siguió diciendo el niño._

_- Si te vigilan tus padres puedes hacerlo – dijo Al y miró como Rose jugaba con una pequeña y revoltosa lechuza que había recibido por su cumpleaños._

_- ¿Ves?. Es que soy muy buena – poniéndose la mano en el pecho y Albus medio sonrió._

_- Tu madre era una experta en el hechizo moco-murciélago, con el una vez nos escapamos del despacho de Umbridge en cuarto año – Lily miró a Luna con los ojos expectantes._

_- ¿Escapasteis de el despacho de un profesor?. ¿Por qué? – la rubia aún soñadora puso una sonrisa de complicidad y miró a Ginny que parecía acercarse mientras Harry intentaba quitarle algo que James había escondido._

_- Para meternos en problemas mucho más grandes – fue la simple respuesta de la muchacha._

_Luna miró a su hijo que parecía emocionado por las palabras de su madre, sin embargo Albus estaba contrariado, sus padres nunca habían contado demasiado de su vida pasada, lo último que escuchó fue cuando su padre participó en el torneo de los tres magos y vio regresar a Voldemort, James había protestado sobre la frecuencia de ese torneo si él iba o no a poder participar algún día en el, si embargo la pequeña Lily estuvo muy asustada con el relato y casi llora cuando contó la muerte del chico que acompañó a su padre hasta el cementerio. Ginny se colocó al lado de su hija y le quitó lentamente la varita, la rubia miró a su amiga con una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida._

_- Hola Ginny, iba a empezar a contar nuestra escapada al ministerio en cuarto – Lily intentó quitarle la varita a su madre pero no pudo._

_- No más magia en casa Lil – la pelirroja puso una mueca y Ginny solo miró a Luna – no creo que debas contarle eso, a Harry no le gusta mucho esa historia – la rubia por primera vez pareció contrariada y su expresión cambió a incredulidad. _

_- Bueno, puedo entenderlo, pero sus hijos deben saber... Supongo que no le gusta mucho la fama y no quiere que a los niños se le suba a la cabeza, pero no es razón – se fijó en Al – seguro que no sabéis ni la mitad del pasado de Harry, conociéndolo... – volviendo a su expresión natural._

_- ¡Papá nunca cuenta nada, siempre es el tío Ron quien empieza! – se quejó su hija._

_- Cierto – contestó el oji verde – sino hubiese venido con tía Hermione diciendo que habían recibido una carta de Krum que había tenido un niño jamás James hubiese preguntado de que ella conocía a Krum – Ginny miró a su hijo_

_- Vale... Luna empieza tú ¿vale?. Pero no más allá de la sala del arco – la chica sonrió y miró a los niños como si acabase de encontrar una nueva especie que nombrar, Ginny solamente se dio la vuelta y se metió en la casa para ayudar a su madre. _

_- A ver... por donde empiezo... – como pensando el mejor momento para empezar a contarlo – durante nuestro cuarto curso tuvimos una profesora de Defensa horrible, llamada Dolores Umbridge, no nos enseñaba nada de magia. Durante esa época el ministerio no creí que Voldemort había vuelto... así que intentaban desacreditar a vuestro padre y a Dumbledore que decían que había vuelto... – entonces mostró una sonrisa, que los niños no supieron interpretar si era de tristeza o felicidad – Vuestro padre creó una sociedad secreta de alumnos que aprendían defensa por su cuenta en una sala especial de Hogwarts, que no todo el mundo puede encontrar por que... – fue interrumpida por que la lechuza de Rose salió volando hacia su dirección y empezó a revolotear mientras que James intentaba cogerla y la chica le seguía rápidamente._

_- ¡Devuélveme eso maldita lechuza! – gritaba el moreno intentando cazarla._

_- ¡Deja a Wing en paz, James! – este giró la vista y la miró furioso._

_- ¡Me ha robado la varita! – saltando para quitársela de las garras, Luna pareció simplemente ida y sacó la varita de su bolso y musitó algo en voz baja que consiguió que la lechuza parase en seco y cayese al suelo consiguiendo que la chica lanzase un chillido._

_- ¡Wing! – en ese momento James aprovechó para coger su varita y mirar con agradecimiento a la rubia - ¡vuélvala a la normalidad! – gritó a la mujer olvidándose de que era mayor que ella, sin embargo Luna solo parpadeó._

_- Tú te pareces mucho a tu padre – Rose puso una mueca y cogió a su lechuza que aún estaba petrificada, la mujer hizo otro gesto con la varita y volvió a revolotear alegremente – también tienes una lechuza encantadora, Pig también lo era – Al rió un poco, Rose le tenía mucho cariño a su lechuza._

_- Mamá, continua – dijo su hijo dando unos leves saltitos, James los miró curiosos._

_- ¿De que habláis? – Luna miró al hijo mayor de los Potter._

_- Del quinto año de tu padre – respondió simplemente – a ver... por donde iba... Ah, sí... La sala de los menesteres del séptimo piso – los tres Potter parpadearon a la vez._

_- ¿Sala de los menesteres?.¿Qué es eso?. No conozco ningún lugar de Hogwarts con ese nombre – replicó James._

_- La sala de los menesteres es un lugar que solo puede encontrar aquella persona que en verdad la necesita...- explicó escuetamente – Es una sala mágica y especial que esta en 'el lugar que debería' en el séptimo piso, pero no se ve a no ser que pases tres veces por delante suya pensando en 'el lugar donde ir'. Esa es su función, Hogwarts es una entidad mágica y sabe que es lo que necesitas – todos los niños parecían sorprendidos, hasta Rose que aún sostenía a su lechuza que no se paraba de mover._

_- Nuestros padres nunca nos han hablado de ello – todos asintieron menos Rose, que parecía sí saber de que sala se trataba - ¿Rose? – preguntó Al y ella solo se sonrojó._

_- Eh... yo sí la conozco, a veces estudio allí... cuando no quiero que me molesten... – los demás abrieron levemente la boca y ella se puso del color de su pelo – papá habló de ella una vez... creí que solo era una historia y... – Luna la miró con comprensión._

_- Bueno... vuestros padres crearon el ED (Ejercito de Dumbledore) y muchos otros alumnos se unieron para aprender de Harry, para defenderse de los mortífagos – suspiró – Umbridge nos pilló por que una del grupo nos traicionó, eso constituyó el despido de Dumbledore, o bueno, la fuga.– rió un poquito – Después de eso vuestro tío George junto con su hermano Fred causaron el gran estrago de bromas mágicas que jamás ha visto el castillo, creo que aún se podrá ver el trocito de pantano que dejaron allí – los pequeños sonrieron y James parecía orgulloso – luego... recuerdo que Umbridge nos pilló y huimos gracias a Ginny, vuestro padre y Hermione ya habían salido anteriormente y nos los encontramos en el bosque prohibido – Al parpadeó._

_- ¿Qué hacía mi padre en el bosque? – Luna negó._

_- No lo sé, pero se fueron con Umbridge y ella no estaba con ellos, además estaban llenos de sangre aunque no era suya – aclaró ante el miedo que se reflejaba en los ojos de Lily – después fuimos al ministerio de magia volando, porque al parecer alguien había sido secuestrado y llevado allí, fuimos volando en thestral – James pareció sorprendido de esa aclaración y se acercó un poco a la mujer._

_- ¿En los caballos que tiran de los carruajes? – ella asintió - ¿Usted los ve? – volvió a asentir._

_- Sí, creo que no hay nadie que haya estado en la guerra en Hogwarts y no los pueda ver – comentó distraídamente – como decía fuimos al ministerio en los thestral, éramos Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Neville y yo. Fuimos hacia el departamento de misterios y vinos unas salas muy... misteriosas, en una había planetas, en otro cerebros, giratiempos... – murmuró._

_- Y muchas cosas más – terminó de decir una voz conocida detrás de los niños – ya va siendo hora de que vayáis a comer algo, vuestra abuela ha preparado el almuerzo – comentó Harry mientras los niños se giraban a verle._

_- Pero aún no ha terminado de contar la historia – dijo James frunciendo el ceño y Harry le miró_

_- No importa, lo que sigue os lo pueden contar vuestros padres mejor que yo, acabamos separándonos – resumió la rubia y Albus pudo notar algo tenso en el aire._

_- ¡Papá jamás nos cuenta nada! – se quejó Lily._

_- Cierto, me entero más de ti acerca de tus amigos y de los cuadros del despacho de la directora que de ti – ante esta contestación el mayor pareció confuso – el cuadro de Snape no deja de soltar pestes sobre ti y sobre si deberían expulsarme, que sino fue suficiente que se estrellase contra un árbol o que fuera a la cámara de los secretos o que persiguiera a un asesino en serie, o yo que se más – Luna soltó una risilla._

_- Parece que Snape no se llevaba muy bien con Sirius ¿no Harry? – este negó._

_- Se odiaban – volvió a mirar a sus hijos – id a comer y luego os contaré como termina ese año ¿vale? – todos asintieron de mala gana menos Albus que parecía meramente curioso, pero no dijo nada y se fue con sus hermanos y su prima._

_- Tu hijo mayor es bastante temperamental ¿sabías? – Harry tan solo asintió._

_- Se parece a su abuelo – ella hizo un gesto de negación._

_- Se parece a Ginny – entrecerró los ojos - ¿aún te sientes culpable por esa muerte? – comentó al aire._

_- Nunca seré del todo inocente de ella – sentándose a su lado mientras Luna miraba al cielo._

- Pero sabes que puedes confiar en verle de nuevo ¿no? – ante esa respuesta Harry sonrió.

_- De eso no me cabe la menor duda – Rogger no pareció comprender la profundidad de esa conversación._

_Al fin y al cabo la muerte no era algo a lo que Harry Potter tuviera que temer, ni a lo que sus hijos tampoco, pues como le dijo Dumbledore, es solo otro viaje... pero todavía quedaban un sinfín de historias sobre su vida que contar, y muchas que aún no estaban ni escritas._

_**Continuará...**_

_**¡Ya estoy aquí!. Como cada viernes n.n jeje, bueno ¿qué os ha parecido este capítulo?. Hablando sobre el quinto año y sobre que pasó con Luna, os estaréis preguntado por que se llama Rogger el hijo de Luna... La historia es curiosa xD veréis, Luna le gustan los nombres extravagantes, pero no le iba a poner Xeno ni de coña xD también pensé en el nombre del abuelo de Rolf, pero no me convenció, así que recordé la relación Luna-Conejos, y me acordé de Rogger Rabbit XD me encanta esa película, así que bueno xD. La verdad es que debería hacer fichas de personajes, por que les pongo hermanas y se las quito o cosas así a los Weasley... es que son tantos personajes secundarios que bueno xD ya sabéis una se acaba liando. En este capítulo salen muchos personajes y se habla sobre el quinto año... el final me gustó mucho ciertamente jeje, la muerte es solo el camino hacia otra nueva aventura, para una mente organizada la muerte solo es un paso hacia delante (Viva Albus Dumbledore, recientemente JK lo sacó del armario xD). Ahora a contestar vuestros preciosos review que me hacen tan feliz n.n **_

_**Krissalis Potter: Se, se le viene una encima al pobre... como los Weasley son familia numerosa y Victoire es el retoño xD pues... ya veremos que ocurre, gracias por el review, espero que este tmb te guste igual o más!.**_

_**HRHED: La universidad mata neuronas xD por eso no lo habrás entendido desde el principio (ruego a dios que me de inspiración para seguir con os Drabbles que parece que la mía ha huído!). No, no... Teddy es una mezcla de Harry Ginny y Ron Hermione... es como Ron en el sentido de que cuando se empieza a fijar en Hermione le ha gustado desde siempre con ella y no sabe lo que siente hasta que se la quitan, sin embargo es como Harry Ginny, por que Teddy siempre vio a Victoire como una hermana, y cuando cambió de parecer pues... cambió la perspectiva xD. Sí, el clásico amigo nunca nos abandona xD. Nos vemos!.**_

_**Nath Solitude: No creo que sea divina, pero al menos os mantiene entretenidos xD. Teddy es mitad y mitad y personalidad propia xD. Albus es un amor, pero es el único que no le tengo pensado poner pareja (me estoy pensando seriamente si hacerlo gay o algo así xD). Sep, una quiere más xD como turrón Suchar xD. No lo sabe xD sino pone el grito en el cielo xD y Draco es que ni te cuento xD. Scorpius es mío y solamente mío xD quien lo quiera... pues apoquinar. El número es que me gusta, además siempre actualizaré cuando tenga 8 o más review... pero es que el 8 es el número mágico xD lo se, lo siento!!!.**_

_**Kurumi-chan!: Sí, mucho tiempo sin verte chica!. ¿Qué la historia te agarra xD?. Tendré que decirle que te suelte por que con la vida más ajetreada que llevas no es para estar agarrada xD. Intentaré no abandonarme, gracias por los ánimos, aún me quedan muchos drabbles que hacer (ponme una velita por mi inspiración que anda perdida xD). Nos vemos, beshitos!.**_

_**Ishidamon: No es doctor corazón... pero entiende a Teddy xD por eso la frase de 'a veces lo que mas queremos está a nuestro lado...' es una paradoja del Harry Ginny (aunque no me guste para nada la pareja xD). ¿Qué quieres que diga?. Es un adolescente, le da corte hablar de tías xD. Gracias por tenerme paciencia, por vosotras intento hacer todos los esfuerzos para continuar con el fics, aunque con uno de Victoire me que quedado algo pillada por que si lo termino queda demasiado corto T.T así que no se... Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo donde hay bastante variedad jeje n.n de todo un poco, gracias por los ánimos, te espero la semana que viene con mi adorado Scorpius.**_

_**Sara Fénix Black: Todo para que Sirius vuelva tras el velo!. XD. Es un personaje demasiado carismático y por Lily hace de todo (yo quiero verlo vestido de bailarina con una rosa en la boca cantando 'Te amaré' con un grupo de tuneros...). Es que uno aprende mas por experiencia propia que por experiencias de los demás... ya le tocará a Ron dar la clase a Hugo sobre chicas... teme cuando llegue ese momento ¡témelo xD!.**_

_**Ceciss: Bueno te voy a dar una buena y mala noticia, el próximo de Teddy es uno de mis favoritos pero me acabareis matando seguro, y es el último capítulo que escribiré de Teddy. Pero aún queda bastantes capítulos más para verlo, en los drabbles de Victoire y de Lily saldrá bastante xD.**_

_**Mawi¡Sí!. Pasa por lo mismo xD eres una de las pocas que me ha dicho eso y no el Ron Herminio xD te quiero!. Si cierto -.- aunque no se si en el libro ya está muerta o no o.o por que no creo que Teddy a los 19 años dejase a su abuela comiendo sola siendo como una madre para él... Ya veré lo que hago... Mujer XD hace tiempo no, el capítulo de Rarezas él fue el prota xD fue hace un mes, ero fue el prota xD.**_

_**Noelia: Si que tienes perdón mujer... aunque no se si vosotras me perdonaríais si me atrasase en una actualización... lo meditaré xD. Scorpius es amor xD y fan de Star Wars xD. Y Teddy claro que es un encanto, no lo dudes. Suerte con tus estudios, te veo la semana que viene si dios quiere ; )**_

_**Fatiati Weasley: Lo está xD pero al menos entiende ya mejor sus sentimientos. Victoire se siente muy sola la verdad en ese tiempo... ya verás su punto de vista cuando ocurra, aunque quiera ser fuerte lloró mucho por su culpa y Teddy ni siquiera lo sospecha... hombres... Scorpius es el capítulo de la semana que viene, me vais a matar por el nuevo personaje que voy a meter xD estoy mentalizada pero... lo siento, me encantan los líos xD. Estoy pensando es hacerle gay o algo XD o hetero... no se, es que en verdad no tengo a nadie pensado para Albus... xD.**_

_**An.Obsession.A.Sugestion¡Mucho tiempo sí!. Come back xD ya te echaba de menos : P Aunque no dejes reviews siempre estarán los Hits que también me alegro mucho xD aunque si miro los Hits del capítulo por los reviews que tiene me deprimo algo xD pero da . Ya se que esos son tus capítulos favoritos, al principio también me lo dijiste, te encantó el capítulo de Navidad por eso xD. Nos vemos dentro de poquito, espero que disfrutes este capítulo.**_

_**Artemis Shiro: Y lento... pero lento xD. Harry de orientador... yo no lo hubiese dicho sabes XD. Menos mal que lo ha hecho medio entrar en razón.**_

_**BiAnK rAdClIfFe: La escuela es jodida para todos, yo soy escritora y tengo que actualizar xD así que fíjate como me trata a mí XD. Andrómeda es muy buena abuela, pero estoy pensando en si dejarla viva o no -.- por que ciertamente, algo me dice que en el libro no está viva 19 años después por muy bruja que sea. Otra que o identifica con la relación de Ginny, viva tú!. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo que sale un pelín de todo, me encantan los Collage xD.**_

_**Mary-Tonks: No, la verdad es que no le puedes pedir eso, por que ser adolescente implica a desconfiar de tu sombra, así que seria demasiado pedirle eso no te parece xD. No, fue de Harry xD ya lo expliqué arriba el por que xD. De nada, lo hago con mucho gusto xD.**_

_**Hermy Evans: Disfrútala, esta es el penúltimo drabble de Teddy, así que poco más leerás de él, aunque claro xD hay más por parte de Victoire, pero bueno, que me lío xD. Sí, Teddy improvisó totalmente, se le veía el plumero xD. Este capítulo donde sale Luna me encanta xD ella no pierde el carisma con los años y su hijo es una monada, me recuerda a uno de un fics y me quedo... que guapo... XD. Nos leemos.**_

_**Lizzie: Todo el mundo los ama... pero están muy... repartidos xD!. Espera al capítulo de la próxima semana que es de Scorpius, recuerda en este capítulo hay pistas del de la semana que viene no te los pierdas!**_

_**GinNyLu: Se lo que es tener problemas con Internet, te comprendo xD. Yo lo que hago es de pequeñas historias sacar una historia general que englobe a todo más o menos xD. Me falta... a ver si llego a los 400, entonces sería feliz n.n Al es un encanto, pero no se con quien ponerle, tengo un serio conflicto de intereses por eso xD y sobre Teddy sí es una mezcla rara y Scorpius... es mío XD!!!. El amigo de un amigo xD... se Harry haciendo de guía sentimental es rarísimo... también descubriremos que pasó con Scorpius y su afición por Star Wars, espero que te haya gustado el cap, nos vemos!.**_

_**¡Kya!. Casi 375 reviews (quedan poquitos) ¡sois geniales siempre o diré y refutaré eso!. No se por que me merezco tanto, nunca lo entenderé, pero si llego algún día a los 400 seré feliz, muy, muy, muy feliz. En el próximo capítulo veremos Scorpius volviendo de Hogwarts... presentaré a un nuevo personaje medio original... xD y... bueno xD... en este capítulo hay algo que en verdad aparece en el próximo, ya os enteraréis de lo que es, si es que tenéis ya una idea, a ver quien es la que acierta jeje. Nos vemos la próxima semana con mi adorado rubio peliplatino. Gracias por los reviews y por leerme!.**_


	27. Regalo

_**Regalos**_

_Scorpius sonreía levemente mientras movía su carrito hacia el tren, empezaba el verano y con ello la vuelta a casa, su lechuza ululaba en su jaula mientras que Patrick parecía emocionado contándole las cosas que le iba a enseñar del mundo muggle cuando fuese a verle. El rubio simplemente asentía levemente distraído, aún no había podido superar del todo no saber como acababa Star Wars, pero ya faltaba poco para poder verlas, lo que le alegraba. Le preocupaba algo que había pasado anoche, bueno más bien algo que había enviado a alguien, Albus aún estaba con su prima y con su hermana, James simplemente parecía divertido mientras Lewis les echaba la charla, Scorpius pasó a su lado y Fred y James solo reían disimuladamente de lo que les decía mayor._

_- Dadme esas bombas fétidas, quedan confiscadas – los chicos reían._

_- Oh vamos Lewis, que ya no estamos en Hogwarts, no podemos volar ningún retrete, además las bombas fétidas son material de baja clase para nosotros, no haremos nada 'malo' – comentó Fred._

_- O no demasiado malo Fred – dándole un codazo a su primo aún riendo mientras que el prefecto solo fruncía el ceño – vamos, no creo que tío Percy se enfade por que usemos bombitas inofensivas._

_- Me da igual lo que piense mi padre, soy prefecto y os ordeno que me las deis – ambos volvieron a reír. _

_- ¿Nos ordenas?. ¡Que chiste Lewis! – bramó Fred y Scorpius continuó su camino con una leve sonrisa. _

_Patrick miró su lechuza pequeña y de un color amarillento cenizo que parecía algo alterada por las carcajadas de los chicos. Scorpius pudo entender la contestación de James aunque no era que no se pudiese no entender '¡Sí Lewis!. ¡Solo te falta decir quedáis castigados, eres muy gracioso!'. Dejó su baúl junto con su lechuza en el compartimento mientras que su amigo miraba por la ventana al parecer intentando visualizar algo a través del cristal, de pronto pareció emocionado y miró a Scorpius._

_- ¿Te di mi número de teléfono no? – el rubio asintió - ¿te importa si me ausento durante un momento?. Es que... bueno, no importa, no será mucho tiempo – el Malfoy parpadeó._

_- No me importa ¿a dónde...? – no le dio tiempo a terminar de hablar cuando ya había salido del compartimento. _

_El joven Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco, su amigo hacía algunas veces unas cosas demasiado extrañas, lo que se le atribuía a su herencia muggle, decir que Harry Potter era una especie de Superman fue una de las cosas que hacía cuando en historia de la magia empezaron a dar la última guerra. Suspiró y se fijó en la puerta, quería ver a Albus y hablar con él, los malditos exámenes lo habían tenido ocupado y eso que aún no eran los TIMOS y la Weasley parecía desaparecer de la faz de la tierra cuando le iba a preguntar si había visto a su primo, estas últimas semanas habían sido agotadoras y aún estaban en tercero, tenía ganas de llegar a casa, pero... sin embargo... tenía un extraño sabor de boca._

_- ¡Scorpius! – le llamó una femenina voz desde el otro lado de la puerta - ¡te he estado buscando por todo el tren! – este cerró los ojos cansado._

_- Hola Stebbins – dijo con algo de desgana y ella frunció el ceño._

_- Tengo nombre – bufó enfadada – bueno da igual ¿has visto a Patrick?. Estaba contigo cuando lo vi antes... – este medio sonrió y ella cruzó los brazos._

_- Se fue hace un rato, no se a donde pero parecía muy entretenido con algo... o alguien de fuera – la chica le lanzó una mirada de furia contenida._

_- Si vuelve dile que he venido, sino se lo dices lo sabré – dando un paso hacia dentro del compartimento._

_- ¿Qué me harás sino lo hago?. ¿Dejarme sordo por tus gritos? – aún con esa media sonrisa. _

_- No, algo peor... – dando cortos pasos hacia el chico e inclinándose hacia él._

_Ella era una Ravenclaw de su curso, Algie Stebbins. Era un poco más baja que Scorpius y llevaba el pelo recogido en dos colas altas que le daba el toque infantil que todo el mundo veía, pero en realidad de infantil no tenía nada. A Scorpius no le caía demasiado bien esa chica, más que nada por que siempre estaba coqueteando con chicos mayores que ella y perseguía a Patrick como un gato a un ratón. Sus ojos eran igual de verdes que los de Albus y su pelo era de un color caoba oscuro. Puso su mano en la mejilla del chico que no apartaba la mirada de ella, parecía un gesto maternal, pero aquello era claramente un gesto amenazante por parte de ella que acercó peligrosamente a su oreja y susurró muy bajo._

_- Te haré tu vida en Hogwarts... imposible... – sonrió infantilmente – no te metas en mi camino querido – y al decir eso le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla que fue presenciado por alguien que acababa de entrar._

_- Per-perdón – comentó una voz conocida para Scorpius que hizo que se sobresaltara por un fuerte revoloteo – no quería... eh... interrumpir._

_- ¡No interrumpes nada querida! – dijo la Ravenclaw afablemente alejándose un poco del joven Malfoy con una cálida sonrisa infantil – yo ya me iba, tengo asuntos que atender – se dirigió la puerta y vio una pequeña lechuza que estaba encima de la cabeza de la chica – bonita lechuza Weasley._

_- Gracias – contestó escuetamente y Scorpius abrió un poco la boca como sin creerse que había echo esa chica. _

_- Eh... Weasley eh... esto no es lo que parece – aclaró rápidamente._

_- ¿Y que es lo que parece, Malfoy? – el chico tragó en seco._

_- Pues... que... 'esa' está conmigo, o por lo menos... creo que es lo que parece ¡pero es erróneo!.¡Odio a esa chica! – Rose no dijo nada solo miró a su lechuza._

_- Es una bonita lechuza y revoltosa, me gusta mucho – fue la única contestación de la chica – de un color amarillo claro – Scorpius no sabía que clase de contestación era es, pero se calló – vine solamente... a darte las gracias, por la lechuza. _

_- Era tu cumpleaños, además no es que me costase mucho... – esa frase no es que arreglara mucho las cosas – En serio, esa chica es odiosa, no se que pretende, buscaba a Patrick y... – ella levantó la mano para que callase._

_- No tienes que dar explicaciones, no tienes nada que ver conmigo, puedes hacer lo que quieras – esto pareció enfadar al joven Malfoy._

_- No es que 'quiera' dar explicaciones, es que 'necesito' darlas, lo único que me relaciona con Stebbins es que es de mi misma casa nada más – la pelirroja pareció no creérselo._

_- Pues hay muchas confianzas._

_- Me estaba amenazando – se defendió._

_- ¿Ahora lo llaman así? – alzó una ceja susceptible._

_- ¡Es la verdad!.¡Pregúntale a cualquiera que la conozca un poco! – respiró hondo - ¿Solo has venido a darme las gracias Weasley?._

_- Sí, bueno... nada más, y Al te estaba buscando, no para de preguntarme quien me regaló la lechuza – apoyándose en la puerta mientras que algunos alumnos pasaban y la empujaban un poco._

_- Deberías entrar dentro, no muerdo ¿sabes? – ella le miró con algo de desconfianza y se sentó en el sitio enfrente suya mientras en el pasillo aún andaba gente._

_- Sé que no muerdes Malfoy, no eres de las personas que atacan a los demás – este se incorporó un poco._

_- Más bien defiendo... ¿no, Rose? – entrecruzando los dedos, en contadas ocasiones la había llamado por su nombre, y siempre que lo hacía la situación en la que estuviesen parecía suavizarse repentinamente. _

_- Sí, a veces hasta puedes hacerte pasar por un caballero – rió un poco y la lechuza se posó en su cabeza descansando un poco – es muy revoltosa, no tenía intención de meterse en la jaula, por eso la llevo suelta. _

_- Temperamental como su dueña – ella frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada – además el amarillo es tu color favorito ¿no?. El amarillo claro – Rose parecía ciertamente confusa con eso._

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes?. Yo no te lo he dicho ¿a sido Al? – este negó._

_- Cuando nos escapamos al mundo muggle cuando me regalaron el móvil... pues cuando escogí ropa me fijé en que tu estabas bastante interesada por un traje de ese color, así que supuse que era tu favorito – se encogió de hombros._

_- Eres muy observador – este se tomó eso como un halago - ¿sabes?. En cuanto llegue a casa papá me va a preguntar quien me regaló la lechuza, si se entera que has sido tú capaz de que me la quite._

_- Oh, si mi padre se enterase de que uso el móvil lo destrozaría – sin darle importancia – a mi padre no le gustan los aparatos muggles y al tuyo no le gustan los Malfoy en general, creerá que te maldigo por los pasillos a escondida... al fin y al cabo así es como nos ve la gente la mayoría de las veces – su voz bajó de tono – como escoria..._

_- Yo no creo que seas escoria – antes de poder decir otra cosa Rose se llevó la mano a la boca sin creer lo que había dicho - digo, bueno, ahora que te conozco un poco más eh... no eres mala persona y eres simpático, algo egocéntrico quizás pero... buena persona._

_- Vaya... creo que es lo más parecido a una aprobación viniendo de ti Weasley – comentó con algo de burla._

_- No te burles Scorpius, iba en serio – ella también solía decir su nombre a veces._

_- Lo sé, gracias – la chica pareció sonrojarse – muchas personas me ven como la sombra de mi padre, no como Scorpius Malfoy. Mi padre un día me dijo que algún día las personas me verían como yo y no como un 'Malfoy' – se fijó en la chica – es bueno tener amigos así, como Albus y Patrick que no miran tu apellido._

_- Saben bien donde elegir – ella bajó un poco la cabeza – en cambio yo... bueno... yo siento lo de... – iba a continuar pero este le puso un dedo en los labios._

_- ¿Qué te dije cuando pasó eso?. Nada de disculpas, nada de lo siento, todo está bien como está, sin rencores – ella medio sonrió y la lechuza volvió a revolotear y se posó en el hombro del chico haciendo que ululase._

_- Creo que le gustas – rió ella._

_- ¿Crees? – giró la cabeza para ver los grandes ojos marrones al animal – Lo siento, pero no eres mi tipo – la chica rió un poco más fuerte - ¿cómo le has puesto?._

_- La he puesto 'Wing' por ser pequeña y revoltosa, cuando vuela solo se ven un revuelo de plumas – le tocó suavemente la cabeza a la lechuza y observó que hacía rato que el tren se había puesto en movimiento – será mejor que me vaya con Al y Lil, deben estar esperándome – levantándose._

_- Rose – llamó el chico que no sabía muy bien por que – si quieres enviar alguna carta la lechuza sabe donde ir – ella parpadeó y asintió._

_- Te escribiré – abrió la puerta del compartimento – felices vacaciones, Scorpius._

_- Lo mismo digo – inclinó un poco la cabeza y ella salió del compartimento._

_El chico suspiró y vio como su amigo regresaba con una cara de felicidad y con un pequeño paquete en la mano. Se sentó a su lado y le preguntó que si había tardado mucho, Scorpius negó. Le contó que Stebbins le estaba buscando y su amigo hizo una mueca, solo miró de nuevo al paquete de entre sus manos, seguramente debía de ser alguna especie de regalo. El muchacho sonrió, a veces eran fascinantes ¿no?. Lo que se podía conseguir con un pequeño regalo._

_**Continuará..**_

_**¡Volví!. Para este hermoso puente que tenemos casi todos los de España n.n bien!. Y también el salón manga de Barcelona que yo no puedo ir T.T vivo demasiado lejos... mejor me dejo de penas os cuento alegrías!. Hablando sobre esta capítulo... me queréis matar por lo de Algie no xD?. Siento vuestras malas vibraciones, recordad que el rencor no es bueno para el karma xD. Hablando de Rose... ¿eso han sido celos a lo Weasley xD?. Puedes ser, me recuerda a papi xD. Y sobre Wing... ¡Nadie me preguntó en los reviews por que Rose estaba tan encariñada con esa lechuza xD os dije que el capítulo de Al tendría que ver un poco con este que miraseis bien xD!. Scorpius es muy observador y un encanto de criatura a que si n.n si es que es monísimo. Bueno... lo que sigue... ¿se enviarán cartas sin que sus padres les pillen?. Y si les pillan... ocurrirá una masacre xD?. Bueno eso lo sabremos en capítulos posteriores, concretamente en los de Rose xD. Ahora a contestar reviews!.**_

_**Fatipati Weasley: Espero que se me ocurra... por que quiero que al menos uno de los personajes sea Gay xD. Luna es un encanto de personaje sí, a mi me gusta muchísimo. Ojala llegue a los 400 reviews, ya sabes xD no entiendo por que pero este fics os gusta y a mí también, por eso lo continuo con tanto cariño, y sí Victoire está mas confundida que Teddy, ya lo verás.**_

_**HRHED: Pobres neuronas xD deben rebotar muchísimo xD. La mía últimamente parece un intermitente xD viene y se va. Y Teddy en el próximo capítulo, pero te recuerdo que será su último Drabble como prota. **_

_**Ishidamon: Espero que no te digan nada por reírte xD que sino me sentiré culpable por ello. Es que Harry no quiere que sus hijos sepan demasiado de su vida xD pero en historia lo tendrán que dar y ya ves... al fin y al cabo los Potter y los Weasley salen en ranas de chocolate, y que mago no come ranas de chocolate xD. Aquí salen un poco más James y Fred xD y Lewis también espero que sean de tu agrado xD. No creo que por ahora corran todos... James puede xD pero todos no.**_

_**Marissa: Lo siento XD pero aunque a mí también me gusta más Scorpius adoro a todos y cada uno de mis críos xD y como los adoro los sacaré a todos!. Draco... bueno ya no le veo importancia a él, quien saldrá dentro de poco será Lucius que no recuerdo quien fue que me pidió que lo sacase xD. Nos vemos.**_

_**Mawi: Que se encontrasen con los Dursley... puede que se encuentren con Dudley xD pero con los demás lo veo bastante difícil xD. Los niños entienden que su padre es 'famoso' pero Harry no quiere que crezcan con el ego demasiado alto xD aunque con James no hace falta lo tiene de nacimiento.**_

_**Hermy Evans: Luna siempre es encantadora xD. Albus... no te creas eh xD de cuarto a sexto tiene una influencia de su hermano no demasiado buena xD. La encontré en Harry Latino : P y sí, Scorpius, no me mates xD y sobre Lucius... puede que salga para el próximo capítulo xD sabía que alguien me lo había pedido xD. Nos vemos el viernes con Teddy!.**_

_**Karumi-chan!: Perdón por la confusión, pero es que mi teclado me odia xD. No quiero abandonar... además si lo hago voy a morir... y no quiero xD aprecio mucho mi vida. Pues este capítulo de Scorpius... y el próximo de Teddy xD aunque ya va siendo el final de la temporada, me tomaré unas pequeñas vacaciones de una semana... y continuaré escribiendo la segunda xD.**_

_**Ceciss: Es que a ver... Teddy ahí ya tiene unos... 21 años xD sino recuerdo mal xD. Y estará estudiando para su trabajo no?. Nos vemos, gracias por el review.**_

_**Sara Fénix Black: Cierto... pobre Hugo xD no se merece algo tan cruel xD. Sí falta bastante, por que después de los chicos, vienen de las chicas y son 30 drabbles más de las chicas xD y luego la ultima tempo que son Hugo Fred y James n.n. Scorpius xD y Patrick... y Algie y Rose... xD y Wing!. ¿No me quieres matar no xD?.**_

_**EyneLiese: Sí, es que como dice Ginny a veces le parece tener cuatro hijos y no tres, Teddy es como de la familia xD y como dice Lil en el epílogo de Harry Potter, ojala se case y ya sí sería de la familia xD. Es que quiero meter más o menos a todos los personajes añorados... y secundarios xD que bueno, irán saliendo poco a poco, Ron es que le encanta hablar sobre sus aventuras, Harry es más recatado xD. Espero que este te haya gustado este capítulo tmb!.**_

_**Merodeadora-Chii: No es tan genial como parece eh xD. No es tan genial te lo aseguro, pero si te encanta no te diré lo contrario xD. Gracias por las felicitaciones, nos vemos pronto, dentro de una semanita!.**_

_**BiAnK rAdClIfFe: Es que ya conoces a Harry xD como dice Luna no le gusta hablar mucho de sí mismo y menos del pasado, y Luna sí, es fantástica. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado ya ves... Scorpius también tendrá lío de faldas!.**_

_**Patricia21: La verdad es que lo tiene crudo xD aunque si los niños se crían entre familiares podría entenderlo. Y sobre Rose y Scorpius... solo en los capítulos de Scorpius se puede dar, y este lo es ¡además Rose sale tan cuca!.**_

_**Mary-Tonks: Bueno ya conoces a Harry, es muy él. Y sobre Gilderoy... a lo mejor sí lo saco xD seguirá en San Mungo de desmemorizado xD. Espero que sigas leyendo este fics, gracias por el review.**_

_**Leslie Rebeka Black Snape: Largo nick eh?. **__**No creo que tenga talento, pero me alegra que te guste tanto este fics n.n. Todos son unos amores... pero Scorpius es mío, los demás están repartidos xD intenta pillar el cacho más grande que puedas!. Nos vemos.**_

_**GinNyLu: Es que la nueva generación le queda mucho camino por recorrer y hay poquitos fics de ellos... normal que te guste el mío xD. Creo que Harry nunca podrá terminar de contar sus historias a sus hijos... son demasiadas. La sala de los menesteres bueno xD James y Fred la usarán de base alguna que otra vez, y sobre mi rubito no, lo siento xD es mío y de nadie más XD.**_

_**Bueno, terminé de comentar los reviews xD. ¿Qué os ha parecido?. La verdad es que a mi me ha parecido un capítulo bastante tierno, sobre todo el final, y sobre Algie... la volveremos a ver en un futuro xD. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, casi 400 dios!. En serio no me esperaba tantos de este fics!. Hablando sobre el próximo capítulo, pues es de Teddy y cierra la temporada suya por así decirlo, sus 10 Drabbles, al igual que el de Al y el de Scorpius, y pasaremos a hablar de otros personajes, se que a algunos os parecerá mal pero con todos es mejor que con unos pocos n.n. Nos vemos la semana que viene!. Un besazo a todos!**_


	28. Disculpas

Disculpas

_Teddy caminaba pensativo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, había estado casi medio mes meditando las palabras de su padrino, estaba de acuerdo con él que tenía que pedirle perdón a Victorie, pero no era tan fácil como ir y decirle, 'Lo siento Victorie pero es que me enfadé contigo sin razón por que yo ni siquiera te iba a pedir que fueras conmigo al baile, pero es que me he dado cuenta de que me gustas y me puse celoso, me he comportado como un idiota'. Eso era más o menos lo que tenía que decirle pero... ¡no era sencillo joder!. ¿Y si ella no le perdonaba?.¿Y si se burlaba de él por que le gustaba?.¿Y si quedaba en ridículo?. Tenía demasiado temor como para hacerlo, se suponía que era un Gryffindor, pero ahora no se estaba comportando como tal. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, estaba muy confuso._

_- Uy ¿qué hace mi caballo tan pensativo últimamente? – escuchó decir a cierta chica de cabellos oscuros. _

_- Hola Rachel – sonrió con desgana mientras esta se le quedaba mirando con curiosidad - ¿qué haces aquí?._

_- Se supone que en media hora comienza mi ronda, ya casi es de noche y deberías volver a tu torre aunque... – la chica alzó un dedo – si vienes conmigo puedes trasnochar todo lo que quieres – Rachel le guiñó un ojo._

_- Tus segundas intenciones me conmueven Rachel, pero no estoy en el mejor momento para una escapada nocturna – bajó la vista._

_- Oh... ¿te pasa algo? – cambiando radicalmente su tono infantil por uno preocupado - ¿te encuentras bien Teddy?. Desde que volviste no tienes buena cara... Will me lo ha comentado, está preocupado... – pasándole una mano por el rostro – sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros ¿cierto?._

_- Sí lo sé pero... – se arrascó la cabeza – ya hablé de ello con Harry y me lo aclaró pero... es difícil ¿sabes? – ella rió un poquito._

_- Si me cuentas lo que te pasa a lo mejor puedo ayudarte ¿somos amigos no? – él asintió – será mejor que me lo cuentes mientras vamos a Gryffindor, el camino es algo largo._

_- Es que verás... hay... alguien que... – no sabía continuar._

_- ¡No me digas que nuestro querido No-me-intereso-en-nadie-Lupin se ha enamorado! – juntando las manos con una expresión de felicidad - ¿es eso?.¿Tienes problemas de faldas?. Si es así ¡por que me entero ahora!.¡Eso no se hace! – sí, esa era la verdadera personalidad de Rachel._

_- Calma, no quiero que se entere todo Hogwarts – ella puso expresión de silencio._

_- Mis labios están sellados – volvió a reír - ¡pero es que es tan maravilloso!.¡Te estas haciendo mayor! – le cogió las mejillas - ¿Quién me diría que mi metamorfamago favorito algún día querría tener novia?. ¡Siendo tan alma libre que es!._

_- Lo mismo se podría decir de ti, nunca tienes a alguien fijo – ella le miró ofendida._

_- Perdóneme usted, pero yo tengo un novio fijo desde principios de año, que coquetee no quiere decir que no le quiera – Teddy parpadeó confuso ¿Rachel con novio oficial?.¿Desde cuando?._

_- ¿Ah sí?.¿Y como es que yo me entero ahora de ello? – la chica solo pudo reír en alto._

_- Por que tu fibra sensible y perceptiva aún le falta mucho que desarrollarse – hizo un gesto con la mano – vamos que es mi novio, lo conoces siempre estoy con él, va a Hufflepuff es un sentimental y su mayor pasión del mundo es encontrar una especie de hipogrifo mutado con dragón ¿te suena? – la boca de Teddy se abrió ligeramente._

_- ¿Sales con Will? – ella asintió - ¿pero... como?._

_- Pues... vamos a citas, nos besamos, hacemos las rondas juntos, nos compramos cosas... lo típico – sonriendo divertida – ciertamente, sino te has dado cuenta es que estas peor de lo que pensaba – rió._

_- No me había dado cuenta... sabía que estabais más juntos en este curso, pero de ahí a eso... – ella le dio unas palmaditas en el cachete._

_- Des-pis-ta-do – dijo cada sílaba por palmada – bueno, ahora cuéntame sobre tu problema de faldas, esto va a ser muy divertido – él negó con la cabeza, nunca se sabía como podía reaccionar una mujer y menos su amiga._

_Le contó grosso modo por que la chica decía que contase todo con pelos y señales lo que había ocurrido, la cara de Rachel pasó de diversión, confusión e indignación en menos de tres segundos cuando le contó lo que había echo, ella puso una mueca parecida a la rabia pero pronto fue sustituida por un gran y largo suspiro para al parecer expulsar su rabia. Le miró de la forma más maternal que nunca le habían mirado, le puso la mano en la mejilla y rápidamente le abofeteó dejando una marca, su expresión volvió a cambiar por el ceño fruncido y este estaba atónito._

_- Eso es por gilipollas – comentó escuetamente - ¿por qué los hombres sois tan cortos?. Bueno todos no, pero es que te pasas de la raya Teddy ¡enfadarte por semejante tontería, indignarte con ella, no hablarle!.¡Cuando aquí el fracaso eres tú por no darte cuenta antes! – el chico intentó hablar – no me repliques, Teddy Lupin – le señaló con el dedo – entiendo como se siente Victorie mejor de lo que te crees ¡así que ya puedes ir haciendo algo! – nunca había visto a la chica tan furiosa con él._

_- ¡Eso intento pero es difícil sabes! – gritó - ¿qué quieres que le diga?. ¿Siento ser un imbécil que no entiende sus propios sentimientos?._

_- ¡Si!.¡Ese es un buen comienzo! – respondió._

_- ¡Pues siento decírtelo, no es fácil! – se tocó la mejilla._

_- ¿Qué no es fácil? – escuchó una voz masculina cercana, ahí un poco delante de ellos estaba Will - ¿peleándote con Teddy a voces?. ¿Es que tan rápido me sustituyes?. Voy a empezar a ponerme celoso – bromeó un poco. _

_- No tienes por que, es que el señor Lupin y yo tenemos cierto problema, él no sabe que son los sentimientos y yo no se que es ser calmada, no se si lo entiendes – el Hufflepuff asintió._

_- Lo entiendo, pero Teddy deberías estar ya en tu torre, si te pilla Filch será peor créeme – miró a Rachel – y tú deberías seguir tu ronda, deberías haber estado en el tercer piso hace diez minutos – ella puso cara de lo mas inocente._

_- ¡Oh vamos!. Sabes que la puntualidad no va conmigo, siempre llego en el mejor momento – miró a Teddy – ve a disculparte, sino te maldeciré – este puso una cara desganada._

_- Vale, lo que tú digas – miró a Will - ¿tú por que no me dijiste que salías con ella?._

_- Por que era obvio – se encogió de hombros._

_- Sí claro – lanzó una especie de gruñido y se dirigió a la torre._

_Se siguió tocando la mejilla, había dolido, pero sabía que en parte tenía razón, tenía que decirle algo... ¡pero no que le gustaba!.¡No eso no podía decírselo!. Pedirle disculpas, ganarse su confianza, volver a ser amigos, con eso se conformaba, solo con eso... Llegó hasta la puerta de la sala común y entró lanzando un suspiro en el proceso, entonces se sorprendió súbitamente, ahí solo se encontraba Victorie al parecer terminando algo, le miró durante un instante para ver quien había vuelto y volvió a su trabajo. Teddy inspiró una gran cantidad de aire, esa era la oportunidad perfecta para disculparse no había nadie, y tenía una sola y clara idea, volver a tener su confianza. Se acercó hacia donde se encontraba ella._

_- Victorie... – la llamó levemente, pero ella no levantó la vista del papel, solamente meneó graciosamente la pluma – eh... tengo que hablar contigo... sobre algo – tragó en seco, aunque ella siguió a lo suyo._

_- ¿Algo sobre lo que no hemos hablado estos últimos meses? – comentó con cierta ironía entintando la pluma._

_- Sí, verás... yo quería... – cerró los ojos – pedirte perdón, por enfadarme contigo por lo del baile – lo soltó de golpe – no debía hacerlo... no sé que me pasó... fui... idiota – sí sabía la razón, pero no podía contarlo – eres... como de la familia y supongo... que Cris tiene razón al decir que te quiero proteger y... bueno... si sales con él o no... no es de mi incumbencia aunque... – ella alzó la cabeza y le miró directamente a los ojos._

_- Yo no salgo con Cris – Teddy parpadeó._

_- Pero... fuiste con él al baile... y a él le gustas – puntuó con algo de esperanza._

_- Tú fuiste con Ellie, y no sales con ella, Cris se simpático pero... – volvió a escribir en el pergamino – a mi ya me gusta otra persona – un balde de agua fría cayó sobre Teddy._

_- ¿En... en serio?. Bueno y... ¿quién es? – Victorie no levantó la vista del pergamino._

_- Eso no te lo pienso decir – Teddy sintió un dolor en el pecho – por cierto disculpas aceptadas - meneó de nuevo la pluma – buenas noches – él asintió y se fue hacia el dormitorio sin decir nada._

_Teddy entró a su cuarto donde Cris y tres chicos más estaban, su amigo leía una revista de Quidditch. Estaba un poco abatido... a Victorie le gustaba ya alguien, pero no tenía ni idea de quien era... a él le había costado aceptarlo pero... ¿podría descubrir quien era o conseguir que le gustase a Victorie?. Lo veía difícil... pero... Parpadeó durante un segundo, él no sabía quien le gustaba a Victorie... pero... Cris sí, se abalanzó sobre su cama y se sentó a su lado con impaciencia._

_- Cris necesito preguntarte algo, y tienes que decirme la verdad – su amigo lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco - ¿sabes quien es el chico que le gusta a Vic? – Cris hizo una mueca de incredulidad._

_- Claro que lo sé, se le nota demasiado como para no saberlo – a Teddy se le secó la boca – me sorprende que no lo sepas._

_- ¿Quién es? - su amigo medio sonrió con ironía._

_- Vamos Teddy, a Victorie siempre le ha gustado tu amigo McCormack – respondió como si la respuesta fuera simple._

_La cara de Teddy parecía mármol blanco, él no lo sabía pero... recordó algunos momentos, ella sonrojada y nerviosa, enfadada por que Rachel y él estaban juntos e indignada pero... él no sabía que le gustaba. Su mente era un caos, Will salía con Rachel, eso lo acababa de descubrir y Victorie lo sabría por que siempre había sido muy intuitiva pero... entonces... no creía que todo se pudiese solucionar con una disculpa, aquello era mucho más grave que eso._

_**Continuará...**_

¡Ya estoy aquí!. Aquí se cierra la temporada de Teddy, lo siento por haberlo acabado... así xD. Pero bueno... ¡continuará en la saga de Victoire, tener paciencia!. Rachel con Will por fin xD me encanta esta pareja ¿qué os parecer Rachel?.¿Y Teddy?. ¿Me matareis xD?. Hablemos un poquito sobre esto... Rachel en plan madre ahí jeje xD. Y Will en plan noviecito, que era obvio xD es que joder lo era pero Teddy es como Tonks joder xD igual de despistado. Y Teddy cuando se disculpa y dice que no le gusta Cris... sino otra persona... y Cris le dice que a Victoire le gusta Will y... así acaba el capítulo... os dije que no acabaría demasiado bien xD. ¡No me matéis lo siento pero así acaba esta temporada, continuará en la siguiente... y lo dejaré bien xD os lo juro!. Ahora a contestar los bonitos reviews (los terminaré dentro de poco, o eso intentaré!).

_**Saralpp: Gracias por el review, a mí también me gusta mucho el Rose Scorpius n.n ya lo veremos en el futuro en la segunda temporada que veremos más.**_

_**BiAnK rAdClIfFe: Otra fan del Malfoy-Weasley jejeje xD. A mi me ha parecido muy cuco la verdad n.n aunque salió esa tal Algie que... en el futuro será 'importante' en cierta medida n.n. ¡No te pongas a llorar!.¡Que quedan los de Victoire y Lily que es donde más saldrá!. Nos vemos la semana que viene.**_

_**Mary-Tonks: No, no, volverá a salir, pero no saldrá como interpretando la vida desde su punto de vista así xD. Es que Scorpius tiene carácter Malfoy y arrogancia, igual que los Weasley tienen orgullo y temperamento XD. Bueno dolor de cabeza... en quinto será bastante allegada de Scorpius... ya verás xD.**_

_**HRHED: Los celos de los Weasley... pero también tiene su parte Granger xD. Scorpius siempre ha sido un encanto xD. Scorpius es mío y está en mi vida xD. ¡Sí habrá Victoire y Rose!. Pero tendrás que ser un poquito paciente, que la paciencia es una gran virtud.**_

_**Hikari-Nara¡Tres reviews!. Vaya XD esta vez sí que te has retrasado pero te has superado con dejar los tres a tiempo para que los conteste XD. Bueno voy al lío que sino me coge el toro. Tu ordenador es el mal, castígale sin electricidad y verás como va bien xD. Lewis igual Percy II xD Fred y George son geniales xD siempre lo serán, aunque ya veremos más de sus vidas en los drabbles. ¡A eso voy!. Verás lee las notas al final del capítulo y manda el review, si contesta la propuesta que tenga mas candidatos la haré xD. Patrick es que es Muggle world xD. Algie tiene que ver con su quinto año, el de Scorpius xD, y sobre lo de la boda... xD no se si los drabbles darán para tanto, a lo mejor si hago anexos sobre cada personaje como un pequeño epílogo sí de. Rezar tú no creo siendo atea xD pero gracias por la acción, espero llegar si trabarme y sin morir en el intento. Ahora al de Teddy xD. Es que ya sabes, Harry es la figura paterna de Teddy al igual que la de Harry en cierto modo fue Sirius. Pobre Harry tantos líos de faldas... que menuda adolescencia le esperaba. Y sobre Luna es genial y se que te gusta, y sobre todo el Al normal y corriente que quieres que regrese xD!. Nos vemos por el msn abu, muchos besos y suerte con tus parciales!!!.**_

_**Hermy Evans¡Sí una linda pareja pero Scorpius solo es mío!. Sí xD eras tú la que me pediste a Lucius ¿verdad?. Saldrá poco en el capítulo de Scorpius último de la temporada. Es que bueno, no puedo tener eternamente a estos personajes que adoro, tendré que cambiar de aires, por que ya sabes cuando más variedad haya mejor!. Muchos besos linda, espero tu próximo review!.**_

_**Ceciss: Poco a poco... en los Drabbles de Rose habrá... más xD seguro!. Y puede que en los de Hugo cuele algo xD. Exacto! Tú piensa en positivo, aunque no veras a Teddy como principal, lo verás de secundario xD y quien sabe, quizás te sorprenda como piensan otros personajes.**_

_**Noelia: Pues... es que no quiero matar a nadie, solo que una sobredosis de azucar no apta para diabéticos xD. Algie volverá a salir dentro de un tiempo, mis secundarios no mueren tan fácilmente si tienen nombre y apellido. Nos vemos la semana que viene, espero que continúes leyendo mi fics y te siga gustando tanto como hasta ahora xD aunque... acabe algo mal.**_

_**Ishidamon: Eh... no xD la verdad es que el uso que voy a darle a Algie es una especie de McLaggen secundario y sin animo de lucro, por que Scorpius no a quiere cerca, pero habrá una 'situación' que la requerirá a ella, por lo que pasarán más tiempo de lo normal con el rubio y bueno xD como acabará, habrá que esperar. Sí, James y Fred tienen su propia saga, la tercera y última xD. Rose es... sentimental y directa, pero Scorpius es muy como su padre, va de chico duro pero es un sensiblón, a Scorpius nunca le vas a leer diciendo te quiero, o te amo, para él... esas palabras serían demasiado 'fuertes' a él le va más lo suavecito y sobre intencionado, no lo directo. De Teddy y Victoire, te lo adelanto SI hay beso lo tengo ya escrito xD pero no se que numero de los 10 caps de la chica ponerlo, del 6 en adelante, pero no lo se con exactitud xD. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y no me mates por ello!!!. Nos vemos!.**_

_**Fatipati Weasley: Jejeje, gracias por ese halago, aunque creo que el Rose Scorpius le gusta a casi todo el mundo... no lo echarás de menos, volverá a salir, que no se va a morir xD. Un beso chata, espero que tengas paciencia para continuar leyéndome n.n.**_

_**Racg18: Dios!. Los 27 seguidos!. ¿Y no te has muerto?. Que aguante... ¿te habías imaginado a todos así?.¿Y por que no haces un fics y así no soy la única de los drabbles xD?. Es que James y Fred son... ellos xD sí sus tíos obviamente. Lo de Teddy chica fue una pequeña coletilla, ya sabes xD esas cosas triunfan!.**_

_**Mawi: Pufff... espera sentada xD por que el último cap de Scorpius, también es el último durante un tiempo del Rose Scorpius xD y lo mismo te digo sobre Teddy xD cuando acabe con este volverá a salir xD pero dentro de un tiempo, así que como siempre, sed pacientes!.**_

_**Kurumi-chan!: Lunas?. ¡Actualizo todas las semanas!.¡Cuando pille vacaciones te vas a cagar xD!. Pues lo he dicho hace tiempo sobre las temporadas xD no se a quien se lo comenté. Sí saldrán en los siguientes capítulos y... hay un capítulo llamado romeo y Julieta xD. La aprecio mucho, pero eso no me quita que me voy a tomar las vacaciones de navidad por adelantado xD.**_

_**Patricia21: Exacto es que Rose es una mezcla rara de sus padres... a veces no se como llevarla y sobre Scorpius... es mío, no lo toques, aunque que te encante xD. Cuco es mono, cute, adorable, achuchable, abrazable xD etc. Nos vemos!.**_

_**Luna Black21: Que ese es el nombre de otro capítulo, aún esto no es romeo y Julieta XD. Más o menos... aunque lo mejor será cuando Ron sepa que es amiga de Scorpius, la que se va a armar xD. De lo de Patrick vete a las notas de autora que haré un pequeño sondeo para el final de temporada, pero hay que dejar review para votar, así que no faltes!. No es que no haya no mas Teddy Victoire, es que termina la temporada de Teddy y comienza la de Victoire, la pareja es cannon así que será xD. Aunque... ¿te parece este un buen cierre de temporada xD?. Sino es así, abstente de amenazas por favor xD. **_

_**GinNyLu: Es que los celos de Rose es difícil de llevar, por un lado es temperamental, por otro lado sentimental... así que es difícil... Rose en ese momento no está enamorada de Scorpius, bien dicho, la verdad es que no admite que le gusta hasta un poco más delante de sexto año sino me confundo yo... a Scorpius le gusta desde antes y Algie... sí la veremos xD con Scorpius en algunos capítulos xD pero falta bastante. Nos vemos la próxima semana... ¡muchos besos!.**_

_**Lelsie Rebeka Blacj Snape: Nah, yo lo pongo entero xD que es más firme. Yo no tengo talento, en serio, solo tuve la idea de hacer drabbles de mis personajes de la tercera generación, mis favoritos, por que no había y fíjate como ha acabado xD. Por que cada personajes tiene 10 drabbles, y si cuentas, este es el 10 de Teddy xD pero seguirá saliendo en el futuro y sobre lo del gay... no se que hacer xD. Nos vemos!.**_

_**JEWEL: No sabía que la gente se podía enamorar de un fics, pero espero que sea mutuo!. Y es Scorpius no Draco xD Draco es el papi, Scorpius el retoño xD. Gracias por la suerte, procuraré que no se me vaya la inspiración.**_

_**Artemis Shiro: Dos reviews uo!. Sí terminarán juntos o no... solo yo lo sé xD al igual que en los líos que les meteré y eso xD seré... adivina del futuro kukukuku!. Sus padres morirán del shock, y sino lo hacen... matarán a alguien xD. Acabará en una... reyerta familiar, nada que nunca haya pasado con los Weasley y los Malfoy xD.**_

_**Pufff... 19 reviews, he tardado lo mío xD. Es eran mucho, bueno como le dicho a un par antes es que voy a hacerles una propuesta, cuando acabe el fics, bueno la temporada primera, me tomaré unas vacaciones, de una o dos semanas para recuperar fuerzas y escribir y como coincide casi con Navidad pues os haré 'regalos' como comienzo de la nueva temporada. Veréis, para acabarla, voy a poner 4 Omakes, osea, historias de personajes secundarios que no se vieron, por ejemplo, Cris, Rachel, Algie, Will, Patrick etc... ya tengo echo 3 de los cuatro omakes, ahora os pregunto a vosotros de quien queréis la 'historia no vista' de los originales, pensad, me ayudaríais mucho!. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews en serio, no pensé nunca que este fics superaría los 400 reviews, sois geniales, muchos besos a todos, nos vemos la próxima semana con el cierre de Albus!.**_


	29. Aventuras

_**Aventura**_

Al mantenía una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro mientras caminaba a paso lento fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts, Scorpius le acompañaba algo intranquilo, muchas veces habían salido por el colegio junto con el mapa y la capa para que nadie les pillase, el Ravenclaw se había sorprendido de lo que su amigo poseía pero nunca se había chivado de ello a nadie, antes de poder ir a Hogsmeade ya habían ido un par de veces. James a veces se quejaba de que le pidiera el mapa y la capa, pero la verdad es que parecía sentirse algo orgulloso de que su hermano merodeara por los pasillos como él y Fred solían hacer a menudo, pero no le hacía gracia que andase con Scorpius con él, por que aunque fueran amigos seguían siendo un Malfoy, y no podía confiar en el completamente aunque no pareciera mala persona. Pero en estos cuatro años nunca habían ido más allá del linde del bosque prohibido, pero ahora habían pasado el linde y estaban en el bosque.

- Al, como muera aquí por tu culpa te mataré – dijo Scorpius algo nervioso.

_- Vamos Scorpius, tú tenías tantas ganas de entrar aquí como yo... además James ha entrado muchas veces también – el rubio frunció el ceño._

_- Claro que sí, pero te apuesto algo a que lo ha hecho de día, y no en una noche que es casi completamente cerrada ¿qué pasa si nos perdemos?. Tu mapita no tiene una guía de cómo sobrevivir en el bosque prohibido – se quejó._

_- En el bosque no hay nada peligroso, no temas – intentó tranquilizarle su amigo – no vamos a morir, aquí solo hay centauros, unicornios, thestrals... cosas inofensivas según Hagrid y papá... además no es que haya nada tan peligroso como..._

_- Arañas – la voz de su amigo pareció entrecortarse._

_- Sí, bueno acromántulas pero no creo que veamos a ninguna – se fijó en el Ravenclaw que tenía la varita levantada hacia su espalda._

_Detrás suya una enorme araña estaba encima de un árbol con sus ojos brillantes al parecer fijos un poco más adelante donde se encontraban los muchachos, ambos estaban ocultos bajo la capa de invisibilidad, así que no podían ser vistos... pero eso no quitaba la sensación de peligro que corrían ahora enfrente de ese bicho, Scorpius pareció temblar, entonces Al lo recordó, a su amigo las criaturas mágicas no es que le fascinasen demasiado, más bien las repelía a casi todas, y una araña de más de un metro era motivo suficiente para ello. El oji verde sacó la varita pero no se movió tragó en seco y vio como la araña iba pegando saltos de un lado para otro por los árboles hasta que se pasó en el suelo y salió corriendo hacia las profundidades del bosque._

_- Ya pasó – suspiró – mi padre me comentó que en su segundo año se enfrentaron a un montón de ellas – su amigo le miró con escepticismo._

_- ¿Ah, sí?. ¿Y se puede saber que hacían dos alumnos de segundo año en el bosque prohibido? – Al pareció no pillar el tono sarcástico de Scorpius._

_- Buscaban al padre de las arañas, una acromántula gigante llamara Aragor, mi tío Ron dice que es la cosa más repulsiva que había visto en su vida, era la mascota de Hagrid – el rubio tembló._

_- ¿Una araña gigante como mascota?. ¡Pero es que ese hombre está loco! – alzó la voz – Por dios, si por él fuera tendría hasta un dragón, gracias a dios no se puede, en serio, ese profesor es una especie de bestia de la selva o algo así – Al pareció molesto._

_- Hagrid es una persona fantástica – mirando a su amigo con enfado._

_- No te lo niego, pero reconoce que ese fanatismo por los bichos raros pasa del querer normal... ¡criar a una acromántula gigante! – alzando los brazos._

_- Pues mi padre me dijo que también tuvo una dragona, un perro de tres cabezas, un hipogrifo, thestrals... etc –Scorpius habló un poco la boca._

_- Loco, completamente ido de la olla – miró a su alrededor – deberíamos volver al castillo ya, no quiero ver otra araña o más bichos raros por aquí... – Al pareció protestar._

_- Pero no me digas que no te despierta la adrenalina – su acompañante levantó una ceja al más puro estilo Malfoy._

_- Primero, tú pasas demasiado tiempo con tu hermano y te esta metiendo porquería en la cabeza, y segundo, no soy un hijo de los Malfoy por nada, no nos gusta demasiado el peligro ¡y menos si hay cosas que nos puedan matar aquí! – apretó fuertemente la varita._

_- Vale, volveremos, tu sentido de la aventura está atrofiado – el Malfoy bufó._

_- Mi sentido está perfectamente, eres tú que ha heredado un gen que se familiariza extrañamente con ponerse en peligro de muerte – puntuó._

_- Bueno... ¿por donde es el camino? – mirando a su alrededor. _

_- ¿Eso es una broma verdad?. No me vas a decir que en verdad nos hemos perdido – entre incrédulo y asustado._

_- Hace rato que salimos del mapa... ¿era por allí? – señaló a un lugar donde parecía haber un claro y Scorpius parecía querer darle un puñetazo._

_- Te mataré, lo juro, si salgo vivo de esta, te mataré – Al rió un poco, estaba asustado, pero también muy divertido._

_- Por cierto... ¿ya eres bastante amigo de Rose, cierto? – el chico parpadeó extrañado._

_- Nos soportamos mejor desde tercero, pero no es que seamos muy amigos, conocidos o compañeros, pero amigos no... tu prima es muy rara – mirando a la copa de los árboles._

_- Sí, claro... – dujo sin estar muy convencido._

_Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a un pequeño claro donde se podían ver las estrellas y había hondas huellas en el suelo, ambos intentaron orientarse pero no es que Astronomía fuera demasiado su fuerte. Se miraron nerviosos y se quitaron la capa para poder ocupar más terreno pero no encontraron ninguna pista sobre como salir del bosque, la noche se empezó a nublar y entonces escucharon el sonido de unos cascos acercarse, y de repente entre los árboles salió un centauro que portaba un arco en la espalda y aporreaba el suelo fuertemente con sus patas._

_- ¿Alumnos de Hogwarts? – preguntó nada más verlos, Al iba a hablar - ¿Harry Potter? – parpadeó el centauro al parecer confuso._

_- No, el es mi padre – le cortó – eh.. disculpe, señor... eh centauro – mirándolo de arriba abajo._

_- Mi nombre es Bane – los volvió a mirar - ¿qué hacen alumnos de Hogwarts tan dentro de bosque de noche?._

_- Nos hemos perdido por culpa de Al y sus genes de aventurero – se quejó Scorpius mirando con rencor a Al._

_- Eso vamos, tú échame la culpa a mi – alzando los brazos – señor Bane ¿sabe como salir del bosque? – esperanzado._

_- Los centauros no solemos acercarnos al linde del bosque, pero sí se que llegar – el rubio sonrió feliz – en esa dirección – señaló al este – hay algo que os ayudará a llegar, no es peligroso, solo montaos en él y os llevará a los terrenos._

_- Eh... disculpe – interrumpió Scorpius – ¿quiere decir que 'algo' nos va a llevar a los terrenos del castillo?. ¿Algo que vive aquí? – alzando una ceja._

_- Sí, pero mientras no se le moleste no es peligroso – ambos tragaron en seco – deberíais iros, estos terrenos son peligrosos de noche._

_- Gracias señor – respondió amablemente Al. _

_Ambos chicos se fueron hacia donde le había señalado en centauro, este desapareció en la oscuridad y Al miró a su alrededor buscando 'algo' en lo que pudieran subir, había mucha hierba trepadora. Hubo un movimiento a su derecha y esto los asustó, entonces escucharon un 'rugido' y vieron como dos farolas se encendían y los enfocaba lo que les hizo que durante un segundo cerrasen los ojos. Al caer en que era 'eso' parecieron mucho mas sorprendido que antes._

_- ¿Un coche? – Scorpius abrió levemente la boca - ¿qué diablos hace en el bosque prohibido un coche?._

_- No lo sé... – miró la matricula que estaba algo desgastada – es un Ford Aguila – calló - ¡este coche es de mi abuelo!._

_- ¿De tu abuelo?. ¿Por qué milagro de Merlín está aquí el coche de tu abuelo? – extrañado._

_- En su segundo año mi padre y mi tío llegaron a Hogwarts en este coche, llegaron volando, me dijeron que se estrelló contra el Sauce Boxeador y que se perdió en el bosque... pero no creía que aún estuviese aquí – pasándole una mano por el capó como si fuera un animal._

_- Tu padre no hacía nada más que meterse en problemas ¿a quien se le ocurre llegar volando en un coche a Hogwarts?. ¡Es ridículo! – Al solo sonrió._

_- Bueno, es que no cayeron en enviar una lechuza o algo así – abrió la puerta del coche y este volvió a rugir – eh... ¿nos llevarías a los terrenos de Hogwarts?._

_- ¿Por qué le hablas al coche? – preguntó curioso su amigo._

_- Los objetos con entidades mágicas entienden, así es como James y yo abrimos el mapa - se sentó en el asiento del conductor que estaba lleno de hojas._

_- Pues por tu vida, espero que entienda a donde queremos ir – poniendo la capa entre ambos mientras que el coche se ponía en marcha._

_Tardaron unos quince minutos más o menos en llegar, ambos se emocionaron cuando vieron sus nombres en el mapa saliendo en los terrenos de Hogwarts, al llegar al linda bajaron y salieron corriendo lo más rápido que podían hacia llegar al césped, cerca de las calabazas que solía cultivar Hagrid. Se miraron sonrientes y Al se tiró en el césped muy emocionado y dejó la capa al lado._

_- Bueno, a sido una aventura extraña ¿no crees? – rió y Scorpius hizo una mueca._

_- Pues yo no pienso repetirla, la próxima vez vienes tú solo – puntuó._

_- Oh vamos, no me digas que no ha sido emocionante romper las normas – el rubio puso los ojos en blanco._

_- Pues podríamos haber perdido muchos puntos por tu loca salida – gruñó._

_- Y los perderéis – habló una serena voz detrás de ellos, ambos se giraron y vieron a un profesor con cara de pocos amigos – ahora, Albus Potter, quiero que me des una buena razón para que no le diga a tu padre que andas merodeando por los terrenos de Hogwarts pasada la media noche – nunca había visto a Hagrid tan serio._

_- Eh... pues... – sin saber muy bien que decir y con su amigo rubio algo tieso – bueno no es que tenga una excusa clara pero... – miró a Hagrid con una flamante sonrisa - ¡tengo alma de merodeador! – estirando los brazos. _

_Scorpius no estuvo muy seguro de que ocurrió en ese momento pero Hagrid estalló en carcajadas y escuchó ladrar a su perro en su casa, les dijo que se fueran pronto a su torre. El rubio parecía muy sorprendido por ese 'cambio de actitud' del profesor, no les descontó ningún punto, pero les miró a ambos con algo parecido a la añoranza, al parecer las aventuras en la familia Potter estaban bien vistas._

_**Continuará...**_

**¡Volví!. Como siempre, con el último capítulo de la temporada de Albus!. Ya empieza a parecerse más a sus familiares, bueno os diré una cosa, a partir de ahora cuando veáis a Albus a partir de cuarto curso (en el cual está en este fics) hasta más o menos el sexto va a dar... un cambio hasta ser casi igual que James, es que las hormonas en esa época de la adolescencia es muy mala, además pasará mucho tiempo con su hermano a partir del cuarto año, ya lo veremos en los Drabbles de James y Fred y como le hace una promesa a James n.n. Bueno... aparición de Bane... del Ford Aguila xD... Scorpius acojonado en el bosque al más puro estilo Malfoy... las arañas que nunca deben faltar y como no... ¡el alma merodeadora que no muere!. Muchas me dijisteis que Albus parecía tener más cabeza que James, que es algo más serio... os equivocáis xD Al es una especie de Remus, calladito a veces, pero tiene una mente criminal pululando el mal en Hogwarts (pero claro... nadie explotará retretes como James y Fred xD, Al piensa... más cosas xD).**

_**HRHED: Rachel siempre está fantástica xD y Teddy bueno, empieza a darse cuenta de lo que siente y ya lo veremos más adelante, que ha tardado lo suyo... pero en exteriorizarlo tardará más. Sobre el Rachel-Will daré los resultados al final en las notas de autora n.n**_

_**Ishidamon: Pues tendrás que tener paciencia para leer la temporada de Victoire. Es que Rachel es mucha Rachel, es mi personaje original favorito XD. Pues habrá que esperar por que yo tengo exámenes de por medio y si quieres calidad de capítulos paciencia xD es una buena medicina xD. Y el Rachel-Will en las notas de autora sabrás los resultados!. Nos vemos la semana que viene con el último capítulo de mi rubio!.**_

_**Gillian Wood: Will es mi segundo personaje masculino favorito xD el primero es Cris. Sobre lo de que a Victoire le gusta Will... te enterarás mejor en los drabbles de ella xD basado todo desde su punto de vista xD, no le voy a dejar las cosas fáciles, es que todo de color de rosa es muy monótono. Sobre los resultado en las notas de Autora lo verás!. Nos vemos la semana que viene, se paciente, que es un buen capítulo xD.**_

_**EyneLiese: Scorpius es un amor y es mío xD no le anima que le escriba es que... Scorpius nunca será directo con sus sentimientos, no es de las personas que dice 'te quiero' sería incapaz xD. Y Teddy sí xD la que se va a liar, a Victoire sí le gusta Will en algún momento de toda la historia le gusta Will xD luego quien sabe xD. Muchos besos a ti también, nos vemos.**_

_**Hermy Evans: Se siente... angustiado xD pero bueno... se lo merece por corto xD. Se desenredará, pero llevará lo suyo... xD. Lucios para ti xD yo quiero a mi joven rubito xD. No aparecerá mucho, solo durante una breve escena xD pero es mejor eso que nada ¿no?. Por que claro xD quiero sacar a cuantos más mejor xD. La verdad es que no se... creo que de Will pero no estoy segura xD es que sois tantas xD que me confundo y todo xD. Nos vemos en el capítulo de Scorpius y penúltimo de la temporada n.n el cierre será el 31. Besos!.**_

_**Racg18: En serio te admiro, que paciencia y que fe para leerlos todos seguidos xD. Yo tampoco es que tenga demasiado tiempo, pero al ser cortos intento tenerlos listo siempre que puedo, sí es que lo dejó así adrede, tendréis que seguir leyendo para saber como termina este lío y claro... seguir leyendo... a que mi plan malvado funciona bien xD?.**_

_**Idril: Mujer xD te pareces a mí, yo también soy muy vaga para los reviews, pero cuando hay que dejar se dejan, y el tuyo no se por que me ha hecho mucha gracia XD (es que me recuerdas tanto a mí cuando dejo reviews xD). Muchas gracias por eso de que es el mejor Post DH, la verdad es que solo lo empecé por que quería fics de estos personajes que tanto cariño les he pillado por que no había xD y mira en lo que se ha convertido... La verdad es que soy capaz de meterlos a todos por que normalmente tengo unas fichas de personajes que me dicen donde están en ese momento y como están claro xD así no me pierdo tanto y saco a bastantes personajes (En este Hagrid, Bane... el Ford Aguila xD). Intento actualizar periódicamente por que aprecio mi vida y no os merezco xD. Bueno... factible y entretenida puede... pero la redacción no es tan buena, tengo bastantes fallos que me doy cuenta cuando lo releo ya posteado xD y el Rose Scorpius no puede faltar... XD. Bueno... es que empezó siendo una serie de Drabbles de cada personaje, pero ha acabado siendo que cada capítulo es una continuidad del anterior xD así que bueno... me gusta como quedan así, es original n.n A mí se me ocurre contestar a todo xD sí que pasa xD?. Me gusta que me pregunten n.n yo también tengo muchos mangas que leer, gente que matar, paredes que mirar... lo del anime lo dejé hace tiempo por que me causa trauma º-º Pierrot está fatal!.**_

_**GinNyLu: Rachel es un personaje que es fácil de llevar y carismático que me resulta más entretenido, por que refleja la clase de chica que me gustaría tener como amiga en plan loco, ella es una persona muy infantil e hiperactiva, pero también es seria e inteligente, por algo es prefecta, además ve a Teddy como un hermano pero a Victoire también le tiene cariño, es muy mimosa xD. Y entiende perfectamente como se siente ella, así que por eso es tan dura con Teddy u.u. Bueno... cuando suba los capítulos que me faltan, osea... el siguiente y los omakes, me tomaré unas vacaciones... bueno 'vacaciones' tendré mis exámenes xD. Así que la segunda temporada empezará o a finales de Diciembre o a principios de año.**_

_**Artemis Shiro: Es que Teddy se parece mucho a su madre en lo de despistado, pero también es algo como el padre, que hasta que Tonks no se le confesó no se dio cuenta de nada xD si es que los hombres de hoy en día... Cris... el capta lo que capta, puede que más adelante capte otra cosa xD a lo médium.**_

_**Ceciss: Exacto!. Cuando veamos la segunda temporada, veremos como piensa Victoire de él y de los demás claro!.**_

_**Leslie Rebeka Black Snape: Bueno si tu dices que tengo talento no te contradeciré esta vez, pero para talento JK u.u. Es que más de 10 capítulos de un solo personaje me parece excesivamente cargante, por eso voy alternando aunque haya personas que solo le guste uno (si fuera por mí todo sería Scorpius xD). Es que me encanta hacerles sufrir... no me va el color rosa xD mas oscuro y tristones sí xD. Nos leemos!.**_

_**Mary-Tonks: Sí, se acabó Teddy, pero volverá a salir xD!. Con Victoire tengo un parón aunque ya tengo casi cuatro historias suyas escritas. No, no se puede xD solo de personajes originales es que entonces ya no sería omakes, serían más drabbles, y yo hablo de escenas, además no me gusta repetir tema. Gracias por las felicitaciones, todo se lo debo a vuestra ayuda!.**_

_**Hikari-Nara: Dos reviews... si es que esa A manda es pro xD. Claro que Teddy volverá a aparecer, es nuestro único metamorfamago, es como si Scorpius no volviese aparecer... ¡es nuestro único rubio platino!. Pelirrojos no xD de esos hay muchos xD. Último... sí, se que más de una se arrancará la piel por ver esa escena, pero claro... tendréis que esperar xD. Es que claro, ahí está el pique de... ¿qué pasará?. Yo tengo una mente maligna, yo pienso en los fans, si lo dejase todo feliz ahora, la saga Victoire no serviría de nada pues carecería de emoción xD igual que la de Rose, hay que dejar las cosas sueltas por encima xD y luego si eso ir uniendo lazos xD. Rachel es que es única y original, y no es una maldita marie Sue, perfecta muy OCC ni nada xD ella ha sido así desde el principio y nadie me cambiará este echo. Sobre los omakes los resultados abajo en las notas de autora n.n y sobre Patrick si ya lo has visto xD que voy a comentar!. Inuyasha siempre es genial y ahora acaba ToT!!!! Voy a pillar depresión después de 4 años... Muchos besos suerte en tus exámenes!.**_

_**Llegamos a las notas de autora!. Primero que nada muchísimas gracias por los reviews, siempre me hacéis feliz con ellos n.n. Y segunda cosa, mucha gente al parecer no leyó lo de las notas de autora xD pero para las pocas que las leen os voy a decir los resultados para los Omakes, osease, las historias no vistas de personajes originales que han sido escogidos por vosotras. Como hay tantas fans el Will Rachel xD os he hecho dos escenas de esa pareja (ahora toca averiguar de que momento de la historia data cada una xD) Otra de Cris (Esta es por mi cuenta, es que es mi personaje original favorito, pero claro primero tendréis que conocerle) y Patrick (se desvelará el secreto de donde y con quien estuvo... por cierto una aclaración... es bisexual xD para que luego nadie me de largas). Y aquí acaban los comentarios, en el siguiente capítulo le decimos a dios a nuestros tres mosqueteros!. Muchas Gracias a todas!.**_


	30. Correspondencia

Correspondencia

Scorpius estaba en el patio de su casa mirando al cielo aburrido, ya habían pasad 15 días desde que se había ido de Hogwarts y la verdades que aunque se encontraba muy feliz de ver a sus padres y de volver a casa echaba en falta a sus amigos. Al le había enviado dos lechuzas y le había llamado al móvil en una ocasión, mientras que Patrick le había mandando una lechuza diciéndole que le llamara cuando se fuera a pasar por su casa para ver la película. Él las había contestado con mucho entusiasmo por que le gustaba que sus amigos le escribieran y les contaran las cosas que pasaba, como que el primo de Al, Hugo había desaparecido de la habitación y se le había quedado un trozo de pelo en la habitación, accidentalmente eso claro, aún no le habían comprado la varita. Mientras que su amigo muggle le hablaba sobre lo emocionante que era poder volver a ver partidos retransmitidos y cosas como esa, la verdad es que nunca había visto una televisión que no fuese la sala de estudios muggles.

_- Malditos estudios muggles... – dijo con una media sonrisa de felicidad._

_Le gustaba la asignatura pero le resultaba algo frustrante, no tanto como adivinación, eso era imposible. Miró al cielo de nuevo viendo como una nube pasaba lentamente y parecía descender, suspiró, quería ir con Al a ver el callejón Diagon o ir a casa de Patrick, pero su padre estaba fuera y le prohibía salir sin su permiso, mientras que su madre estaba atendiendo a las visitas, y si sus queridos abuelos sabían que era amigo de un muggle y del hijo mediano de los Potter les iba a dar algo malo. Se rascó la cabeza y se sentó en el césped, en un lugar oculto entre los arbustos, la mansión Malfoy era grandiosa después de todo, cerró los ojos y respiró hondamente, a veces estar así solo le refrescaba, pero la soledad no es que fuera demasiado buena para él, entonces escuchó algo y un golpe seco, abrió los ojos sobresaltados y vio a un amasijo de plumas revoloteando un poco más arriba donde se encontraba él dándose con las ramas, le costó un poco reconocer la lechuza, pero entonces se puso de pie de inmediato mientras sus ojos brillaban felices._

_- ¡Wing! – gritó contento - ¡Ven baja! – haciéndole una seña con la mano, pero la lechuza solo hizo un ademán de planeo y se posó en su cabeza – estúpida lechuza – intentando coger la carga que sujetaba con el pico, esta movió sus garras - ¡estate quieta! – de un manotazo la andó a volar y agarró la carta con la otra._

_El sobre era de color rojizo, pero poco le importó eso, abrió la carta rápidamente sacando un papel, una sonrisa afloró en su rostro cuando reconoció la letra, así que la Weasley no había dicho en vano lo de escribirle al fin y al cabo._

_**Para Scorpius**_

_**Antes que nada espero que estés pasando un buen verano. Esta es la primera carta que te mando, así que no se muy bien que poner, pero sinceramente espero que lo estés pasando bien ¿es bonita la Mansión Malfoy? Mi padre no para de decir que es un inmenso lugar lleno de artefactos peligrosos, pero si son peligrosos ¿cómo es que tú te has criado en ella?. Creo que hace tiempo que papá no va a ese lugar, ni ganas que tiene.**_

_**Ahora tendría que decir algo sobre mí, yo también estoy bien, mi madre tuvo que echarle una poción extraña a mi hermano por que perdió parte de su cabello, la verdad es que no se como pudo aparecerse de esa forma ¡yo lo máximo que hice fue levitar dos metros con seis años!. Al me ha dicho que quiere que vayamos otra vez al callejón Diagon ¿tú vendrías?.**_

_**Bueno, no se que más poner, espero que respondas la carta si llega.**_

_**Rose Weasley**_

_Era breve pero concisa, medio sonrió y entrecerró los ojos ¿por qué diablos se había puesto tan feliz de haber recibido una carta de la Weasley?. Era absurdo, pero sin embargo ahí estaba, en medio de los arbustos con una lechuza revoloteando a su alrededor con una gran sonrisa sosteniendo la carta, tenía que responder. Dobló la carta y se la metió en el pantalón, cogió la lechuza con una mano de un salto y le puso un dedo en el pico. _

_- Tienes que ir a la cuarta ventana del segundo piso, esa es mi habitación, llega ahí y te daré una carta y algo de comer – las lechuzas podían recordar leves coordenadas y siempre lograban encontrar al mago que buscaban así que eso no era muy difícil._

_La lechuza salió volando y Scorpius salió corriendo hacia la mansión lo más rápido que pudo, según sabía sus abuelos y su madre debían de estar en la sala de estar, así que sino hacía mucho ruido no se enterarían de que había vuelto a la casa, pero no tuvo tanta suerte pues al pie de la escalera se encontraba su abuelo, Lucius Malfoy con un bastón con la cabeza de una serpiente mirándola con una mirada no fría, pero si perturbadora, pero antes de que Scorpius pudiese hablar su abuelo sonrió y el chico no supo el por que del cambio._

_- ¿Qué tal está mi nieto favorito?. Tu madre nos dijo que estabas en el jardín – Scorpius medio sonrió._

_- Soy tu único nieto – rió un poco – sí estaba en el jardín, pero me he acordado de una cosa y tengo que subir a mi cuarto, la abuelita Cissy está con mamá ¿no? – su abuelo asintió._

_- Sí, está esperando para verte, ya no está para ir buscando jovencitos por los jardines – el rubio se sonrojó un poco dándole color a sus pálidas mejillas - ¿qué tal Hogwarts?._

_- Oh, muy bien, soy uno de los primeros de mi clase, papá tiene la seguridad de que seré prefecto en quinto – comentó con orgullo._

_- Como en tu familia – afirmó su abuelo – no tardes en bajar ¿no querrás hacer a tu abuela esperar, no? – este negó con la cabeza._

_- No, no serán más de diez minutos, enseguida bajo – pasó al lado de Lucius rápidamente y llegó a su habitación donde Wing estaba picoteando la ventana para que la dejase entrar impaciente – tal y como su dueña... – musitó y abrió la ventana para que pudiese entrar. _

_Se puso a revolotear por la habitación pero poco le importaba, puso un poco de comida de lechuza en el alfeizar de la ventana bajo la desaprobación de su propia lechuza que miraba como una intrusa a Wing. Sacó pergamino, pluma y tinta y se puso a escribir sonriendo._

_**Para Rose**_

_**Vaya, tu lechuza llega inesperada como siempre, en serio se parece a la dueña. La verdad es que sí, la mansión es muy grande y bonita, pero las mazmorras son siniestras (se encuentran en el sótano). Nuestra casa ha sido registrada muchas veces en busca de materiales de magos tenebrosos, la verdad es que recuerdo una vez que vino tu tío (Harry Potter) a requisar una cosa por un accidente que hubo antes de entrar a Hogwarts.**_

_**Ya me contó Al lo de tu hermano, yo recuerdo que una vez hice explotar todos los espejos de casa (si fuese supersticioso ahora creería que tengo mala suerte, pero ya ves que no). Sí, Al me comentó algo por encima sobre ir de nuevo al callejón, no sabía que tú ibas a venir, pero me tiene que decir cuando es exactamente por que sino creo que no podremos quedar. Bueno esto es breve por que están mis abuelos en casa y como no vaya a mi abuela le va a dar algo malo.**_

_**PD: Intenta que tu lechuza no sea tan hiperactiva. Espero que también tengas un buen verano.**_

_**Scorpius Malfoy**_

_La releyó brevemente y llamó a la lechuza que estaba interesada comiendo que le dio la carta para que la entregara no antes de hacer un garabato parecido a una lechuza con una pluma mágica que tenía que daba vida a lo dibujado para moverse por el papel. Medio sonrió y la lechuza le picó cariñosamente un dedo para luego coger la carta y salir volando, Scorpius suspiró y guardó todo antes de bajar a ver a sus abuelos. A Scorpius se le pasó la tarde bastante lenta, él quería a sus abuelos de eso no había duda, pero eran muy reacios aunque querían a su padre con locura y cuando era pequeño le compraban un montón de cosas, aunque según su padre iba a impedir que el abuelo le llenase la cabeza 'de pajaritos' según él. Su abuela le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla dejándole una marca de pintalabios y este sonrió resignado, mientras ella se despedía diciéndole 'dragoncito' pues así llamaba también a su padre de pequeño y como el parecido era sumamente inhóspito a él también le llamaba así._

_- ¿Has hecho tus deberes, Scorpius? – preguntó amablemente su madre._

_- No todos madre, solo la de Historia y la de Aritmancia, no se como aguantabais a Binns – parpadeó y vio una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de la mujer._

_- Bueno... esa clase se solía usar para dormir – explicó – vete a tu cuarto si quieres, la cena estará a las siete y recuerda que tu padre viene la semana que viene – el menor asintió._

_- Madre ¿puedo ir al callejón Diagon pasado mañana? – ella asintió y se levantó. _

_- Claro, si necesitas comprar algo solo dímelo y te daré el dinero – Scorpius asintió y subió por las escaleras hasta su habitación._

_Cuando llegó se encontró con que Wing había vuelto y había entrado por la ventana dejando el suelo lleno de plumas, lanzó una especie de gruñido y vio como Athos miraba a esa lechuza con algo parecido a la ira, aunque sabía que los animales no sentían eso. La pequeña bola de plumas llevaba una carta en el pico que fue arrebatada de un manotazo cuando dio un salto para cogerla y era tal la velocidad que la lechuza se estrelló contra la pared quedando inconsciente. Le parecía extraño que le hubiese contestado a la carta tan rápido, la verdad es que para ser tan pequeña debía apurarse demasiado en traer y llevar las cartas. _

_**Para Scorpius**_

_**Primero, la lechuza no se parece a mí, segundo ¿por qué has dibujado un águila?. Parece un lugar muy grande, yo vivo en una casa no tan grande pero bastante espaciosa, en el desván hay cosas extrañas, recuerdo que cuando papá lo estaba limpiando encontraron un nido de doxys en un antiguo sofá. Según me ha dicho mamá, tío Harry vendrá a una de nuestras clases a dar una charla sobre defensa el año que viene ¡no es genial!. A lo mejor papá le acompaña.**_

_Ante tal aclaración Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco notando como una mirada ausente de color azulada se colaba por la coronilla de solo imaginarlo le daban escalofríos._

**Al no te debería contar cosas sobre mi hermano (para eso estoy yo) que te cuente que James se puso a jugar al Quidditch levitando gnomos y uno se agarró al pelo de Lily que tardó media hora en quitárselo, tía Ginny se enfadó mucho, pero James dice que necesita practicar y que los gnomos son unos guardianes perfectos. Sí, voy a ir necesito unas cuantas cosas para terminar los deberes, me quedé sin tinta cuando acabé la redacción de pociones, es larguísima. Espero verte pronto en el callejón, y recuerda mi pequeño 'padawan' que la fuerza te acompañe.**

En ese renglón había una especie de muñeco riéndose y Scorpius medio sonrió algo rojo de vergüenza al leer esa frase, menuda Weasley haciendo ese tipo de bromitas... bueno... ¡sabía bromear!. Eso era un nuevo descubrimiento para la humanidad.

**PD: Si te recuerdo quien me la regaló cerrarás la boquita ¿no?. **

**PD1: Por cierto ¿es verdad que un profesor transfiguró a tu padre en un hurón?. Papá nos lo contó hace tiempo, pero nunca te lo he llegado a preguntar.**

**Rose Weasley**

Bufó pero sin dejar de sonreír, cierto, menuda Weasley era esa. Rió y poco al releerla y vio como la lechuza amarillenta recuperaba el sentido e intentaba de nuevo retomar el vuelo levemente. Cogió la pluma y la tinta dispuesto a escribir, al parecer este verano iba a recibir muchísimas cartas además de Patrick y Al. Levantó su colchón y sacó su teléfono móvil que se encontraba apagado, lo encendió y marcó un número conocido.

- ¿Patrick?. Sí, soy yo, oye, me preguntaba si puedo ir pasado mañana a tu casa – hubo un instante de silencio – claro ningún problema, tengo tu dirección... – otro silencio y Scorpius sonrió – Sí, desde por la mañana no te preocupes, tengo permiso para irme... no voy a ir con ropa mágica, cogí estudios muggle por algo... – arqueó una ceja – sí para eso también, ahora bueno ¿puedo, no? – se escuchó un grito a través del teléfono - ¡no estoy sordo! – bramó - ¡Me da igual que fuese a tu padre! – se mordió el labio – Es que casi me dejas sordo... bueno... ¿a las 10 en tu casa bien?. Vale, le diré a mi madre que comeré fuera no creo que le importe... – dijo para sí mismo – vale, sí, sí yo me ocupo... – pensó un momento – no, no creo que haga falta eso – puso una cara de burla - ¿eso tiene que ver con el regalito del tren? – se oyó una queja – vale, no me meto, nos vemos pasado mañana, adiós – y colgó desconectando el móvil y metiendolo debajo de la cama.

Meneó graciosamente la pluma pensando que poner... medio sonrió, a partir de esa semana podría discutir con la Weasley sobre las maravillas de George Lucas en todo su esplendor, aunque a lo mejor la mayoría de esas discusiones era por carta, quien sabía.

**Continuará...**

**¡Se acabó la primera temporada T.T creo que voy a llorar!. Adiós mi adorado rubio de mi alma y de mi corazón, te veremos en los capítulos de Rose por que a ti no te abandonaré nunca jamás. Ahora a comentar el capítulo ¿qué rápida es Wing no creéis xD?. Me encanta esa lechuza, hay un capítulo bastante cómico donde ella está implicada de Rose, pobrecita, perderá unas pocas plumas por culpa de un pelirrojo furioso xD. Una aclaración, cuando Scorpius le pide permiso a su madre para ir al callejón, no va a ir al callejón, es una treta para ir a casa de Patrick xD. Bueno ¿qué tal los abuelitos?. Casi no salen, pero salen, algo es algo, como Luna, que al menos sale y su hijo también. Solo quedan los Omakes que será la próxima semana antes de mis trimestrales... se me viene el mundo encima xD!. ¡A contestar los reviews se ha dicho!.**

_**MTBlack: Bueno, la idea surgió de ir haciendo Drabbles pero al final se ha convertido en esto, cosa que me alegro xD por que me gusta como va. Es que para acabar este fics hay que tener paciencia por que a veces puede resultar algo cargante creo xD. Y yo no creo que sea bueno, es entretenido xD. Todos mis personajes son únicos, así como originales como no, yo les he puesto la personalidad que imagino que tienen xD y así me han salido, todos unos cafres xD. El Scorpius Rose es cannon seguro xD solo hay que ver la confirmación que JK pondrá en la enciclopedia xD. Es que la familia Potter es una familia extraña ya le sacaré sus trapos sucios xD. Las viñetas de Fred y James serán las últimas junto con las de Hugo... ¡es que todo rosa aburre!. El drama mola, ya lo verás cuando llegue Victoire xD. Para aclararlo, actualizo todas las semanas los viernes, para que vayas cogiendo el ritmo, gracias por el review, muchos besos.**_

_**HRHED¡Al es un Potter como no va a meterse en líos xD!. Hagrid sigue en Hogwarts y es un cacho de pan xD no le quitaría puntos a Al por hacer lo que su padre ha hecho millones de veces. Es que ese coche... tenía que sacarlo xD por narices. Veremos que tanto te gustan los Will Rachel, nos vemos la próxima semana!.**_

_**Nath Solitude: James se quedó con la mayoría, pero él influye en Albus de una forma negativa... Scorpius es un amor, pero es mío xD. Albus es que no se deja influenciar por la fama de su padre, James... bueno James al principio era un pelín más creído, pero es ya lo veremos en sus drabbles xD. Yo también me encariñé con ellos, pero saldrán de nuevo de eso no te preocupes... de Neville sí saldrá algo... pero habrá que esperar... xD. Gracias por el review, siempre actualizaré los viernes sino digo algo como parones y eso.**_

_**Noelia: Tan atrasada XD dos semanas que no miras el ff xD. Sí, lo breve si es bueno dos veces bueno xD. Besos!.**_

_**Hermy Evans¡Hola querida!. Es que quería hacer algo cómico de Albus, que parecía que no tenía personalidad, pero ese de mosquita muerta tiene poco créeme xD. Patrick verás quien 'le gusta' en los Omake, que conste, esa persona con la que estará fue sometida a votación y todas mis amigas lo decidieron xD. Sí el último de Scorpius T.T una penita!. ¡Pero volverá!. ¡Lo sé!. Yo soy la que escribe XD. Muchos besos niña, no te pierdas la última actualización, posiblemente del año!.**_

_**BiAnK rAdClIfFe: Eso es que eres una despistada xD. La verdad es que más o menos recuerda a eso, pero Al no es como Harry, él sí busca los problemas a Harry es que por mucho que se esconda le encuentran xD. Sí Teddy saldrá en los de Victoire y posiblemente en alguno de Lily. Teddy se merece sufrir... 'un poquito' xD soy malvada!. Nos vemos!.**_

_**Sara fénix Black: Es que la influencia de James aviva su alma xD. ¡Scorpius encanta a todo el mundo pero solo yo soy la afortunada de poseerle!. Seguro que te encantarán los capítulos de James, es muy carismático xD.**_

_**Ishidamon: Claro que sí, Al debe tener alma de merodeador xD es hijo de uno xD. Eso tú tómate las pastillas que yo me tomaré unos cafés, por que sino me duermo y tengo los trimestrales que es hincar codos!. Scorpius es un Malfoy, y a los Malfoy no les gusta jugarse el pellejo xD. ¡Sí el poder femenino!. Ojala te gusten los omakes, aunque son bastante cortitos, ojala te sacien un buen tiempo xD.**_

_**Racg18: Mi plan malvado es... perfecto xD. Gracias por el review, te espero en los omakes!.**_

_**Andrea: Pero continúa en la segunda temporada xD no te aflijas que solo yo puedo afligirme xD. Y bueno... xD yo lo pongo como me parece xD.**_

_**Patricia21¡No es tu Scorpius es mío, hereje!. Uh... Scorpius en quinto año será prefecto, y ocurrirá 'algo' que hará despertar los celos de Rose XD pero no te diré el que, te quedas con las ganas!. ¡Ese es mi plan malvado!.**_

_**Ceciss: Es que Harry nunca quiso contarle sus historias a sus hijos, pero tito Ron siempre está cuando se le necesita xD. Hagrid pasa cualquier cosa xD ya se ve xD.**_

_**GinNyLu: Ciertamente quería poner de todo un poco, XD una ensalada a la antigua. Sí lo más seguro es que sea por esas fechas, solo me llevaré un mes sin actualizar que no es tanto xD tengo fics que no toco desde hace años xD. Nos vemos!.**_

_**Karumi-chan: Lo siento pero es que tengo una amiga que se llama Kurumi y ya es que sale solo xD. Pobrecita, dos semanas sin internet, es duele. Yo ya tengo escenas de Teddy y Victoire echas xD las escenas de la pareja las más importantes son de 3 capítulos de los 10 y tengo hechos ya dos de ellos xD así que te toca esperar a que actualice, se siente. Scorpius bueno... tiene interés pero no lo sabe xD se da cuenta en quinto. Albus no xD él es como Ron, hasta sexto no hay señales de que salga con alguien. La euforia es bueno xD tú sigue así xD. Bueno nena, nos vemos en los omakes, no te desesperes mujer, si quieres saber algo solo por tu msn en tu nick xD y ya te agregaré : P.**_

_**Mary-Tonks: Claro que no, aunque Lily no se como llevarla T.T es demasiado parecida a Ginny... Algie en verdad solo tendrá importancia en unos dos capítulos como mucho de los que quedan, pero es importante, y Neville bueno xD ya veremos que tiene que ver con ella xD.**_

_**Artemis Shiro: Cierto, pobre Scorpius, pero claro, eso es el comienzo, cuando le roba la ropa del baño de los prefectos ESO sí que es grave xD. Sí, pasa por que James lo influye y hay una promesa entre ellos.**_

_**Hikari-Nara¡Gracias por el review, el paquete ya llegó!. Que feliz fui al abrirlo y al verlo!. Sí... soy malvada transformándolo xD pero es necesario, además cuando acabe el fics si es que lo hago puede que haga Epílogos sobre los personajes, para que así no estéis tan depresivos xD. Scorpius es mucho Scorpius, aunque si yo viene a Naraku en su modus araña también me acojonaría, Ron saldría pitando xD. La actitud de los centauros cambia poco a poco, Bane es muy difícil, pero no tiene nada de malo enseñarle a unos niños donde está la salida del bosque xD. Espero que estudies mucho para ese examen y que sabes buena nota, y espero que doña inspiración venga y me salve de un fusilamiento en masa xD. A ver si te llega la caja de tu No cumpleaños xD. Muchos besos abu!.**_

_**Se acabó la temporada, pero aún queda los Omakes!. Para los que no estuvieron cuando la votación se siente, pero tendríais que haberlo puesto en un review si queríais alguna escena inédita, bueno en la próxima temporada de chicas será, que ya tengo unos 8 capítulos echos, pero Lily me cuenta mucho T-T. ¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews!. A lo mejor paso los 450 antes de que acabe definitivamente esta temporada con el cierre de los Omakes, sois geniales en serio, vuestros review me hacen muy feliz y sobre todo la gente que lleva con este fics desde el principio lo cual puedo decir que me sorprende y me alegra. ¡Nos vemos en la última actualización en por lo menos dos semanas!.**_


	31. Omake I

**Atención: El número del Omake hace referencia al capítulo que corresponde, sino os acordáis de que capítulos son mejor será que los miréis por encima para no liaros.**

**Omake #13 **

_- ¿Por qué tenemos que volver tan pronto? – se quejó Will – Aún no hemos ido a la casa de los gritos, y hemos venido ya bastantes veces a Hogsmeade Teddy – su amigo cargaba con una bolsa grande de chucherías._

_- Ve tú si quieres, yo me voy se va a hacer tarde y tenemos que terminar la redacción de Historia, cuarenta centímetros... Binns quiere que acabemos como él, muertos – Teddy negó con la cabeza._

_- Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo a que te encuentren, por favor, hasta el señor Weasley que te enseña como ir ilegalmente a Honeyducks quiere que salgas, pero no, recatado – el Gryffindor le echó una mirada algo susceptible y de pronto abrió la boca - ¿qué?._

_- ¡Se me ha olvidado decirle algo a George! – se miró la bolsa - ¿me la sostienes un momento?. Voy y vuelvo – dejándole la bolsa entre las manos._

_- ¡No soy tu sirviente! – Teddy salió corriendo y Will se quedó con las bolsas._

_Will se quedó ahí parado y bufó sonoramente, su amigo Teddy no quería ir a la casa de los gritos y Rachel parecía perdida, no la había visto desde el desayuno. Se apoyó en una pared y miró al cielo esperando que su amigo se diera prisa en lo que hiciese, por que él también tenía cosas que hacer. Giró la cabeza en la dirección donde estaba la tienda de bromas y entonces vio lo impensable, Rachel acompañado de un Slytherin... ¡de un Slytherin!. Y ella le cogía la mano mientras parecía querer arrastrarlo, se ocultó medianamente en el rellano de una puerta y frunció el ceño. _

_- ¡Vamos! – decía ella al parecer feliz, pero este se paró y la impulsó hacia él - ¡Eso es trampa!._

_- No, es solamente un cambio de roles – comentó este - ¿y a donde se supone que vamos, señorita hiperactiva?._

_- A dar una vuelta, tengo que encontrar a Teddy y Will, se me perdieron – ella negó con la cabeza - una va a por una cosa a su torre y se pierden ¡te lo puedes creer! - poniendo las manos en las caderas._

_- Viniendo de un valiente Gryffindor y de un inútil Hufflepuff me espero cualquier cosa – contestó este encogiéndose de hombros – aún me sigo preguntando que hace una lista Ravenclaw con ellos – ella solo le sacó la lengua. _

_- Son mis amigos ¡y somos una panda inteligentes inútiles con complejo de valientes! – alzando los brazos._

_- Lo que tú digas... – se agachó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla – yo me voy a comprar, nos vemos en Hogwarts – le acarició la mejilla y ella sonrió._

_- Luego tu me preguntas, tu eres un Slytherin mimoso, eso sí que es raro – ella rió y este le pasó la mano por el cabello._

_- Pues entonces, búscate alguien mejor que yo – ella solo negó y dio dos pasos hacia atrás._

_- Ya te veré por el colegio, Matt – él la miró y se dio la vuelta para irse._

_Will aún seguía semi escondido en el lugar, sus ojos estaban abiertos y sus puños cerrados por la ira... ¿cómo se atrevía?. Siguió con la mirada a ese Slytherin ¿cómo se atrevía a tocar a Rachel?. ¡Y ella se dejaba!. ¡Pero es que no se daba cuenta que era un Slytherin!. Su cara estaba casi roja, y sus pequeños ojos grises parecían brillar, se sentía... furioso, traicionado... ¡pero que diablos hacía Rachel con un sucio Slytherin!. Rachel andó unos pasos y entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de Will apoyado en la puerta de una de las casas, parpadeó y luego sonrió acercándose corriendo mirando la bolsa y a su amigo con curiosidad._

_- ¡Hola Will! – saludó efusivamente - ¡Os he estado buscando a Teddy y a ti todo este tiempo!.¿Dónde os habéis metido? – miró a su alrededor – Por cierto... ¿Y Teddy? – con una mueca extraña._

_El Hufflepuff no sabía que contestar, estaba enfadada con ella... y con ese maldito Slytherin... ¡pero que hacía ella yéndose con ese como una cualquiera!. Encima estaba seguro de que era mayor que ella... Iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento apareció Teddy respirando agitadamente junto a ellos, los miró a ambos y sonrió alegremente, pero al ver la cara sombría de Will se extrañó un poco, pero no comentó._

_- ¡Hola Teddy! – Rachel se le lanzó al cuello en un rápido abrazo – Le estaba preguntado a Will donde estabas... ¿dónde estabas?._

_- He ido a ver a George para decirle una cosa – explicó escuetamente – bueno... ¿nos vamos? – la chica asintió, Will solo alzó la cabeza y le entregó furiosamente la bolsa a Teddy._

_- Vamos – en un tono extraño, que al parecer ninguno de los dos entendía el por que de el._

Omake #19

Rachel estaba sentada en el césped de los terrenos de Hogwarts, miraba tranquilamente el lago donde el calamar gigante estaba levantando suaves olas. La chica que acababa de conocer, le resultaba familiar pero no sabía de que... pasaban diez minutos desde que ella se había ido... a lo mejor estaba en el servicio, que estaban lejos, pero para eso le hubiese pedido que fuera con ella, regla de las chicas 'siempre ir acompañadas al baño'. Apoyó la cabeza en el árbol que tenía detrás suyas, hasta que notó pisadas detrás suya, la chica debía de haber llegado ya, se giró sonriendo.

_- ¡Vaya has tardado más de lo que me espe...! – su expresión cambió súbitamente – raba... – frunció el ceño - ¿qué haces tú aquí, McCormack?._

_- Quisiera hablar contigo – ella hizo el ademán de levantarse – por favor, es importante – acercándose un poco más._

_- Oh, sí, que será 'tan' importante para ti ¿volver a insultarme? – le miró con rencor – o mejor, ponerme en evidencia – Will se mordió el labio._

_- No... no... – negó – yo quisiera... pedirte perdón, por como me comporté - bajó la cabeza – sé que... bueno, fue una idiotez ¡pero es que era un Slytherin!. Ya sabes como tratan los Slytherin a los Hufflepuff... – desvió la mirada._

_- Él no es así, no tenías que prejuzgar – aún con ese tono._

_- Lo sé, pero es que... ¡me enfadé!. Rachel, eres mi mejor amiga, me importas mucho, y si ese Slytherin te hiciera algo... no se lo que haría, Teddy seguro que se hubiese sentido igual.– tragó en seco – Nunca he pensado... que fueras, bueno, eso que casi digo, estaba enfadado... y sé que no es excusa – bajó aún más el tono de voz. _

_- No, no lo es, desconfiaste de mí, y eso dolió ¿sabes? - este asintió._

_- Me he sentido muy mal, sin hablarte y dándome cuenta que estoy enfadado por algo insignificante... por favor, lo siento, de verdad... Estar con Teddy no es lo mismo, tú estas... más loca – intentó explicar – siempre estás feliz... eres especial para nosotros... – alzó la mirada – por favor... haré lo que sea, lo que sea – ahora era ella la que no le miraba a la cara._

_- ¿Lo que sea? – con un tono de no creer que fuera en serio._

_- Lo que sea – confirmó._

_- Bueno... entonces... tú me prometes no enfadarte por que esté con un chico que no seáis tú o Teddy y yo prometo perdonarte no volver a llamarte por tu apellido – Will abrió un poco la boca, durante un momento no saber que contestar - ¿estás de acuerdo con ello, McCormack?._

_- Yo... – no sabía que contestar, no le gustaba ver a Rachel con chicos, pero no quería perderla como amiga – yo... – y llamarle por su nombre... lo echaba de menos – de acuerdo – la miró y contestó firmemente – lo prometo._

_Ella lo observó durante unos segundos aún sentada en la hierba se levantó lentamente y se sacudió la falda del uniforme. Alzó la mirada y se acercó a Will que estaba se pie a dos pasos, y entonces hizo algo que al Hufflepuff le sorprendió bastante, le dio un tierno abrazo, haciendo que inexplicablemente sus mejillas se tiñesen de un curioso color rojo, estuvieron así durante un par de minutos, al separarse Rachel sonrió infantilmente y Will se puso aún más rojo._

_- Prometido Will – las mejillas de la chica también parecían haberse teñido de un color más oscuro, y al escuchar de nuevo su nombre el Hufflepuff notó por primera vez lo maravilloso que sonaba dicho por ella._

Omake #22

_Cris miraba distraídamente el Profeta tumbado en uno de los sofás de la sala común, llevaba colgado en el pecho la insignia de prefecto. Esa misma tarde tenía entrenamiento de Quidditch, era uno de los dos bateadores del equipo de Gryffindor, era bastante popular, pero reservado. Era bueno en la mayoría de las clases y popular, pero a él no le interesaban demasiado, aunque una cosa era que no le interesaran y otra cosa que fuese solo al baile de__Halloween__, vamos eso ni pensarlo. Alzó la vista por encima de la revista, había unas cuantas en corro que parecían hablar de tan esperado evento, no sabía por que las chicas se emocionaban por tan poca cosa. Miró a Victoire, con ella hablaba bastante y la ayudaba cuando podía era muy simpática e inteligente, pero sobre todo era hermosa, aún para su corta edad. Estaba en uno de los sofás individuales con las manos entrecruzadas mirando al aparente vacío que dejaba el hueco del fuego, con una tímida sonrisa, para ella era imposible ir al baile, a lo mejor por eso no estaba tan eufórica como las demás._

_- ¿Qué tanto miras Cris? – dijo ella aún sin moverse del lugar y sin desviar la vista, sorprendiendo el chico, pero no lo demostró._

_- La evolución humana, que cada año que pasa hace a las mujeres más perfectas – alzando la mano intentando imitar una pose dramática._

_- Vaya, gracias por el cumplido – medio sonrió - ¿quieres algo? – mirándolo a la cara._

_- Bueno, la verdad es que me preguntaba que hacía un lugar como este rodeando a un pasote como yo, y entonces te vi y todo cobró sentido – incorporándose en el sofá._

_- No bromees tanto Cris – soltó una débil risa._

_Era bella, el pelo largo rubio suelto, los ojos azul profundo y el rostro inundado de pecas, aún estaba creciendo, pero ese rostro que aún pasaba de infantil a adolescente la hacía indudablemente adorable. El chico sonrió débilmente ¿sería demasiado descabellado pedirle ir al baile con él?. Era dos años menor pero... esa chica tenía la madurez de una de cuarto y por lo que sabía, los catorce recién cumplidos, así que no era más de un año y medio mayor que ella, dejó el Profeta a un lado._

_- En verdad... quería saber si puedes venir al baile conmigo, ya sabes, ese el de Hallowen que parece que todas las chicas habéis hormonado antes de tiempo para el. – moviendo la mano, algunas chicas que estaban allí le miraron ofendidas, ella solo lanzó una carcajada – Pero claro, si no estás libre... se lo pediré a la Dama Gris, debe tener muy buenas curvas debajo de esa ropa, que pena que no se lo pueda quitar... – la chica rió más fuertemente._

_- Eres muy gracioso y no, no tengo pareja – movió la cabeza graciosamente – y sí, seré tu pareja, como ya has dicho soy chica, estoy deseando ir, aunque no tenga muchos pretendientes – se encogió de hombros._

_- ¿Qué no tienes?. Creo que los chicos de Hogwarts están perdiendo vista progresivamente, pero no me eches cuenta, tengo la hipótesis de que aquí a veinte años tendrán que revisarse la vista cada semana para entender las pizarras de Slughorn – poniéndose de pie – bueno me voy a poner el uniforme de Quidditch, que sino la capitana me mata, tiene muy mala leche – guiñándole un ojo._

_- Por que será... – comentó con ironía - ¿de que irás?._

_- ¿Al baile? – ella asintió – Creo que de vampiro, si a la mañana después del baile te despiertas con mordiscos, soy inocente – enseñándole los dedos cruzados, ella le lanzó un cojín a la cara y él rió._

_- Tonto – dijo con una gran sonrisa, pero algo le decía a Cris que parecía un poco triste._

_Subió rápidamente a la habitación mientras que veía como Teddy miraba su álbum de fotos, como hacía por lo menos una vez al mes, Cris no sabía como es que no se aburría de ver mes tras mes las mismas fotos. Su compañero tenía el pelo de color turquesa y los ojos de un tono casi lila, su nariz un poco más chica y una larga sonrisa cursaba sus labios._

_- ¿Pensado en la querida? – le fue incapaz callarse, la cara de su amigo al mirarle era algo entre vergüenza y enfado._

_- Podrías llamar antes de entrar ¿no? – Cris se encogió de brazos._

_- Yo también duermo aquí – buscando sus zapatos – bueno lo que decía... ¿pensando en tu querida?.¿Ya le has pedido que vaya contigo? – Teddy cerró su álbum._

_- Primero, no tengo ninguna querida, y segundo no tengo pareja de baile, eso déjaselo a Rachel que tiene no se cuantos pretendientes – abrió uno de los cajones de su cómoda y guardó el álbum._

_- Es que tu tienes amigas muy populares – como si fuera obvio._

_- ¿Y tú?. ¿Tienes pareja de baile? – Cris meditó durante unos segundos la pregunta y luego asintió._

_- Sí, he tenido suerte – dejando el tema al aire, pero aún así sonriendo un poco, preguntándose mentalmente donde estaban sus botas._

Omake #27

_Patrick andaba animado por los vagones del tren que le llevaría de nuevo al mundo que había estado acostumbrado durante toda su vida, el mundo muggle, donde la televisión, DVD, Satélite y todos juegos habidos y por haber de la nueva Nintendo eran el Padre Nuestro de cada día. Pero no era por eso por lo que estaba emocionado, había dejado a Scorpius en el vagón hacía escasos minutos y estaba buscando incansablemente a quien había visto antes de salir en su búsqueda. No sabía por que pero esa persona en especial le atraía... no es que fuera alguien que llamase la atención o fuese demasiado popular, pero desde mitad de curso se habían empezado a llevar bien, y no podía marcharse de nuevo a su casa sin despedirse... de él._

_- Malditos – escuchó la suave voz de una persona subiendo con en ceño fruncido mientras que las gafas se le descolocaban un poco - ¿de que sirve ser prefecto si tus primos son unos completos gamberros? – murmuraba entre sí, sin darse cuenta el chico que se encontraba enfrente suya._

_- Para quitar puntos a los que no son familiares – contestó con alegría el castaño, que por primera vez captó la atención del mayor que se colocó bien las gafas en un acto de sorpresa – los Weasley siempre andan causando problemas junto con los Potter, tu familia tiene un estigma – se burló un poco, no es que tuviera demasiada confianza, pero lo suficiente para bromear sobre los primos de él._

_- Patrick – habló el aludido – vaya no te había visto, es que James y Fred un día de estos van a volar un cuarto de baño entero, pero claro, tío George dice que son cosas de niños y mi padre que sus hermanos hacían lo mismo – se cruzó un poco de brazos y suspiró – desde que se fue Victoire me siento un poco la niñera de la familia... – pensó en voz alta. _

_- ¿Tu prima?.– el pelirrojo asintió – Recuerdo que me dijiste que era con la que mejor te llevabas... esa y la Weasley que siempre estaba en guerra con Scorpius – por primera vez el mayor sonrió con algo de ironía._

_- Rose ya no se lleva tan mal con Malfoy, pero siempre serán como el agua y el aceite – negó con la cabeza y se fijó en el chico que estaba delante de él, tenía tres años de diferencia, le puso la mano en la cabeza y Patrick sin saber muy bien por que sintió como la sangre le subía a la cabeza – voy a echarte de menos enano – el oji negro frunció el ceño dispuesto a contrarrestar esa contestación._

_- No soy ningún enano, casi llego al metro sesenta y cinco, pero claro, habla el señor metro setenta y cinco, cuando tenga tu edad seré más alto – él jamás se comportaba de manera tan infantil en Hogwarts, en su casa cuando con su padre se peleaba por el mando de la tele sí, pero siempre se había considerado entre Scorpius y él, aunque un poco menos serio, normal dentro de la categoría. _

_- Por eso, eres un enano, aún tienes que crecer mucho – se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas dejando ver sus ojos azules como el cielo y alzó un poco la vista como tratando de recordar algo – va a ser un verano muy largo... – comentó a la nada._

_- 'Link' no sabe cual es tu dirección, no me la has dado, así que no sé si te llegará alguna de mis cartas ¿tu cumpleaños es en Agosto, no? – el pelirrojo asintió - ¿Y a qué esperas para darme tu dirección, Lewis? – enfatizando su nombre. _

_- ¿Crees que llevo papel encima? – alzando graciosamente una ceja._

_- Por favor... somos magos – como si fuera obvio – hasta un muggle cómo yo sabe como utilizar una varita y soy tres años menor que tú – sonrió._

_- Estamos fuera de la escuela, es ilegal hacer magia – le recordó._

_- ¡Pero aún estamos en los límites del colegio!. ¡Venga no me digas que no! – cogiéndole improvisadamente de la manga._

_- Es ilegal – sentenció._

_- ¡Venga!. ¡Sino no te podré enviar un chisme muggle que tanto apasionan a tu abuelo! – Lewis le vio como si se hubiese vuelto loco – Bueno... no es una gran táctica ¡pero al menos pienso algo! – el Weasley suspiró._

_- Solo por esta vez – sacando la varita haciendo que el castaño saltase en un acto de victoria – no sabía que eras tan hiperactivo... – se sacó una pluma del bolsillo y un caramelo – a ver... – hizo un giro de varita y el caramelo se convirtió en un papel amarillento – perfecto._

_- Eres genial – mirando fascinado el papel. _

_- Aquí tienes – garabateando una rápida dirección encima de la hoja – ahora tengo que ir a hacer mi turno de pasillos – intentó pasar pero el chico se lo impidió - ¿que haces? – algo confuso._

_- Una despedida a lo Irlandés, mi madre me ha enseñado modales – puntuó con una sonrisilla, Lewis pareció no entenderlo, pero cuando vio que el chico se acercaba y le daba un tenue beso en la mejilla se sonrojó completamente, al igual que la cara del chico, que aún tenía la expresión de felicidad – y gracias por la dirección – dando un paso atrás y despidiéndose. _

_Patrick no lo pudo ver pues ya se había ido de nuevo hacia el vagón, pero Lewis se quedó ahí un par de minutos, tocándose la mejilla, hasta que unos alumnos le llamaron la atención pues el tren ya se había puesto en marcha. Giró la mirada ausente pero con una sonrisa que los niños que había ahí no supieron como interpretar._

_- ¿Irlandesa, eh?._

FIN DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA

**La verdad es que no se si los Irlandeses se despiden así, pero sé que son mucho más cariñosos entre sus amigos que los Ingleses, por que Seamus era irlandés y no veas el cacho de abrazo que le pegó a Dean en cuanto lo vio en el séptimo libro xD y sí, para los que no les ha quedado claro o no se leen las notas de autora, Patrick es Bi xD y como expongo le gusta Lewis y cometí un fallo, en el capítulo de 'Regalo' Patrick sostiene un paquete en verdad es el papel de la dirección de Lewis. Hablando de otras cosas que salen en este capítulo, como los dos Omakes dedicados a la parejita de Will Rachel, si conflicto más grande por el momento en tercero como pasó con Ron y Hermione xD es que me encantan esos personajes, Rachel es una chica muy animada y con los chicos ps... ya la conocéis xD es un pájaro libre xD. Ahora con mi personaje masculino favorito original y más carismático que conozco xD Cris xD es que lo amo, esa veracidad y crudeza, esa bordería única y esas formas de decir las cosas... xD me recuerda a alguien pero ahora no caigo... bueno xD ahora a responder a los reviews, los últimos posiblemente de este año ToT!!!!!.(por cierto si hay algo que este raro colocado o... sin cursiva o sin negrita,culpa del ff)  
**

_**HRHED: Lo bueno si es breve dos veces bueno n.n y continuaré escribiendo, y no nunca abandonaré a mi rubito querido xD más que nada por que ya tengo capítulos donde sale él. Los de Lily serán muy inesperados por que ni yo se como serán así que... xD.**_

_**Macaen: Me harás sonrojar xD. Gracias por todos estos halagos y claro que continuaré, nos vemos en la próxima temporada.**_

**Fatipati Weasley: No te preocupes... yo volveré como el turrón... por Navidad xD o como muy tarde por Año nuevo. Eso que no se te quite de la cabeza que es mío, pero te puede gustar xD. Sí... el amor flota en el aire xD. Un besito!.**

_**Patricia21¿Tú niño?. Perdón... ¿no te referirás a Scorpius verdad?. Que es mío xD. Tendrás que hacer como Ishidamon, tomar pastillas para la paciencia. Eh... en verdad será más bien... algo con Algie, que la presenté por algo xD y sí Rose es bastante celosa y posesiva, se parece a Ron en este caso. La escribiré ya tengo escrita una de sus caras ¡nos vemos!.**_

_**Saralpp: A ver... te lo explico... mi fics se divide en tres partes, pero son muy largas (así como el quijote lo hace en dos, yo lo divido en tres) al principio pensaba hacer cada capítulo con un personaje distinto donde había 9, pero como era muy largo, preferí dividirlo en tres, así que la primera temporada es de Scorpius, Albus y Teddy, la segunda temporada es de las chicas, Victoire, Rose y Lily y la tercera de los restantes, Fred, James y Hugo. No quiere decir que ya no escriba con esos personajes, sino que el protagonista será una chica... y que saldrán como secundarios como hasta ahora las chicas. Va a ser una temporada demasiado rosa... pero... son chicas xD.**_

_**Ishidamon: No llores que es muy triste!. Pues... podrías leer otros fics xD. Scorpius claro que ha caído en el lado oscuro, Star Wars es eterno xD. Sep, casi cuatro meces...y los que nos queda chica!. Bueno pues tomate las pastillas y suerte con tus exámenes que dios sabe que yo también los necesito xD. Muchos besos!.**_

_**Noelia: Dios... ¿qué se supone que haces despierta a esas horas xD?. No la segunda temporada la continuaré en este fics XD se divide en temporadas internas. El Rose Scorpius rompe fronteras xD. No creo que los triplique, pero gracias ¡nos vemos en la próxima temporada!.**_

_**Racg18: No creo que sea perfecto, es entretenido como mucho. La verdad es que Lily es la que más me cuesta, pero intentaré sacarle su lado bueno.**_

_**La Innombrable¡Chica estabas perdida!. Siglos y décadas XD la verdad es que me preguntaba por que no me dejabas review desde hace bastante XD. Sip los problemas son muy... problemáticos. Es que el gen Potter es hereditario, nadie se salva, Scorpius tiene más cabeza que Albus, al menor por ahora... ¡Sí claro que me acuerdo!. Como no hacerlo, en Agosto, cuatro gatos que éramos las que habíamos leído el libro... xD que tiempo... No lo de Wing vendrá en los capítulos de Rose (ya tengo echo ese capítulos, pobre lechuza xD y todo por culpa de su hermano xD). Sí, por fin verás a Lily, recuerdo cuando me decías si haría drabbles de ella xD sí es una pena... pero es muy Ginny para mi gusto... pero también tiene sus genes Potter xD.**_

_**BiAnK rAdClIfFe¡No llores mujer que continuaré en la próxima y los chicos volverán a salir!.¡Que no los voy a matar ni nada!. Bien... te he llevado por el lado oscuro de la fuerza, como Rose a Scorpius en Star Wars xD. Hay mucho RWSM en esta temporada, igual que Teddy Victoire xD. ¡Más te vale que no se te olvide que ya eres habitual!.¡Muchos besos!.**_

_**Rara avis: Eso espero yo también... por que sino a ver como coño me las apaño para ponerme en el pc a actualizar xD. Cierto, igual que un fics con reviews es un fics feliz xD. ¡Pues espero que te hayan gustado los Omakes que son cortos pero intensos!. Jeje... nadie encontrará la correspondencia, pero Rose tiene un hermano un tanto capullo xD no se si me entiendes... Sí Teddy también... ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente temporada!.**_

_**IlBlack: Creo que no, nunca me has dejado un review xD y bueno espero que pilles la costumbre, por que me gusta saber las opiniones de mis lectoras. Historias post DH hay poquitas, pero en todas hay un poquito de cada uno... a mi me gusta mucho xD por que es que para mí, serán así siempre xD.**_

**Ceciss: Y yo espero tenerte de nuevo en ella ¡nos vemos!.**

_**Mary-Tonks: Sí xD por teléfono, por lechuza, en directo xD de todas formas xD. Es un hasta que yo vuelva de mis exámenes, enga nos leemos dentro de poquito, verás como el tiempo vuela.**_

_**Oo-LaVenDeR-oO: Dios... dos días... ¿y no te ha entrado algo malo por el cuerpo?. Si... puede llegar a ser muy mono... o muy gilipollas y despistado xD como se vea claro ya veremos su otra cara en la versión Victoire xD.**_

_**Bueno... llegó al final, terminó la primera parte de Elecciones... pero como Inuyasha... ¡Continuará publicándose todos los viernes en el fanfiction después de Navidad o empezando Año Nuevo!. (Todo esto depende de mis notas sí veis que no actualizo para esas fechas, temed por mí!). Primero que nada muchas gracias para todas aquellas personas que han seguido este fics desde su inicio y espero que continuéis haciéndolo durante la segunda y la tercera, gracias por todos los maravillosos reviews y por las fantásticas personas de las que recibo review periódico (sí, que se quienes sois!. Ishidamon, HRHED, Mary, Biank... y muchas más!). Y como se suele decir todo lo bueno acaba, pero como la energía, nada se destruye, sino que se transforma... este fics continuará en la próxima temporada con distintos protagonista... ¡pero con las mismas ganas de haceros reír, disfrutar y alegraros!. Por todo eso, muchas gracias!!!!!. **_


	32. Familia

_**SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**_

_**Familia**_

_Una pequeña bebita sonrosada se encontraba en brazos de una mujer rubia que sonreía jovialmente, el bebe no tendría ni un año de cumplido mientras que el padre miraba a su hija con todo el amor que podían divisarse en sus profundos ojos y una enorme sonrisa postrado en su rostro lleno de cicatrices. Estaban en su casa, en el jardín y era casi verano, Molly Weasley miraba a su nieta con una adoración extrema mientras que toda la demás familia se encontraba a corro alrededor de ellas, la madre de Fleur se encontraba tan contenta tocando los pequeños mechones rubios de la niña que miraba a su alrededor viendo entre amarillo y rojo._

_- Victoire, ven con la abuela – decía Molly estirando los brazos._

_- Cuanto más crece más se parece a su madre ¿cierto? – decía Bill orgulloso de su hija que pasaba a los brazos de su madre._

_- Est-elle belle, très belle– dijo su abuelo materno – vérité ma petite princesse?_

_- Pero tiene nuestras pecas, es la herencia Weasley – contestó Ginny sujeta al brazo de Harry._

_- Y es nuestra primera sobrina – comentó Percy – tenemos que estar orgullosos de tener una sobrinita tan preciosa como ella, sale a su madre._

_- Oh vamos Perce, no seas pelota, es hermosa, es una Weasley, lo lleva en los genes – George se encogió de hombros y se inclinó sobre ella – y pensar que cuando naciste eras solo un montón de arrugas._

_La rubia no entendió eso y se metió el puño en la boca y empezó a morderlo mientras su abuela le hacía carantoñas y le daba un chupete para que se sacase de la boca el puño. Ron se encontraba con Hermione a un lado que miraba embobada a la niña, nunca se habían llevado muy bien con Fleur ni ella ni Ginny, pero la relación había mejorado a lo largo de los años. Harry solo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a la niña, le recordaba a su ahijado, siempre que estaba con él era como tener un niño, y a Ginny le encantaba jugar con él cuando no estaba en los entrenamientos, el pequeño Teddy ya tenía dos años._

_- Bill es todo un padge – aunque llevase muchos años en Inglaterra aún no perdía del todo el acento francés – debegíais veg como cambia los pañales de Victoire, es gapidísimo – el pelirrojo se sonrojó._

_- Oh, sí Bill estamos tan 'orgullosos' de ti por eso – rió George y le dio una palmadita a su hermano en el hombro - ¿a que sí Charlie?._

_- A mi no me metas George – dio un paso hacia atrás._

_- Vamos, deberías seguirme la broma, estar tanto tiempo con dragonas creo que te ha fundido tu buen sentido del humor – giró la cabeza – ¿y tu que dices Ron?._

_- ¿Uhm?. ¿Decías? – parecía algo distraído._

_- Olvídalo Ronny, estabas en Babia – bufó._

_Victoire era la primera nieta de los Weasley, pues nada más nacer toda la familia se reunió para verla y casi todos los meses lo hacían de nuevo, por que era la primera Weasley que no era pelirroja, sino rubia, pero se distinguían en su cara un sinfín de pequeñas pecas. Molly estaba tan orgullosa de su primera nieta y de su hijo, ella y la madre de Fleur nada más ver a la niña se pusieron casi a llorar de la emoción, pero habían personas que miraban con cierta aspereza la escena, pues en San Mungo ese día se había colado toda la familia Weasley. Charlie había venido en un traslador desde Rumania, George había cerrado Sortilegio Weasley antes de tiempo y había sido junto con Ron el primero en llegar, Molly y Arthur les siguieron, luego llegó Percy desde el ministerio con un traje y pidiendo disculpas por no llegar antes, Harry llegó con Ginny poco después mientras que Hermione se apareció a casi a la par de que ellos llegaran y estuvo peleando con Ron de por que no la había llamado, como último llegaron la familia Delacour y tardó una hora y media en dar a luz a la primera nieta, mientras eso ocurría muchos curiosos miraban a la familia, pues no todos los días se veía a Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger junto a su familia en San Mungo._

_- Es tan chiquitita – dijo Hermione enternecida._

_- Pues ya tiene siete meses – contestó su madre orgullosa._

_- Es normal que un bebé sea así de pequeño, aún no tiene ni el año cumplido – habló por primera vez Arthur – recuerdo que cuando Bill era así de pequeño se me cayó de los brazos pero rebotó, Molly se enfadó tanto – la mujer pareció oírle y desvió la mirada hacia su marido._

_- Gracias a dios que no le pasó nada, si le hubiese pasado algo las maldiciones que te hubiesen lanzado no dejarían tu rostro reconocible – este sonrió un poco como resignado – pero esta bebita será muy grande ¿a que sí? – cambiando a un tono maternal - ¿a que serás tan guapa como tus padres?._

_- Pog supuesto que lo segá – la madre de Fleur habló con orgullo – ella segá muy hegmosa, como mi pequeña Fleur – su hija menor alzó una mano y se la puso en la mejilla a la niña que se la agarró con mucha fuerza. _

_- Bonjour Victoire... – rió Gabrielle – comment ça va, petite princesse?. Ça va bien? – el bebé rió._

_- ¿Vais a enseñarle el francés también? – preguntó Ginny algo escéptica. _

_- ¡Pog supuesto! – bramó Fleur – Ella debe apgendeg también el idioma mategno, aunque viva en Inglategga, pog que igemos a visitag a mis padges y a mi hegmana, y Victoire hablagá français – Percy sonrió._

_- Eso está muy bien, educarla en dos lenguas, ahora los niños deben aprender un segundo idioma por fuerza, y preferiblemente el francés, aunque hay 800 lenguas más que... – Charlie cortó el discurso de Percy de un codazo._

_- Ya, y tu estarás encantado de enseñárselas – ironizó y George se rió._

_- Ese es mi hermano – levantando un pulgar en señal de aprobación. _

Harry sonrió y miró de nuevo a la pequeña que movía graciosamente los brazos estirándolos, le recordaba sumamente a Teddy cuando iba a verle, junto con su abuela que actuaba casi como una madre con él, aunque a veces cuando lo veía transformarse ponía una expresión de añoranza de la que Harry no sabía si era consciente que hacía. Su ahijado ya había aprendido a caminar y curiosamente su primera palabra había sido, contrariamente de papá o mamá, había sido "Aggy" según su abuela Andrómeda que no aceptaba que su primera palabra fuera el nombre de su padrino y no el muy esperado "Abu" dijo que solo había sido un sonido sin sentido, Ginny había reído y había cargado al bebé que sonreía y el oji verde pensaba lo maravilloso que se vería la cazadora con un bebé de ambos entre los brazos. La pequeña paró de mover los brazos y abrió un poco la boca para luego cerrarla y fruncir el ceño.

_- ¿Victoire? – llamó su abuela al ver que tan repentinamente la niña se había parado de mover._

_- Oh, oh – dijo Ginny con una mano en la boca. _

_Pasaron unos segundos y luego la niña empezó a llorar muy fuerte y Fleur la cogió en brazos para cargarla suavemente, y un olor poco frecuente inundó el ambiente haciendo que muchos se llevasen la mano a la nariz, pero que hizo que inexplicablemente George estallase en carcajadas ante la mirada expectante de su familia._

_- ¡Vamos Bill!. ¡Demuéstranos tu maestría! – alzó los brazos en señal de ánimo consiguiendo que el mayor de los hijos Weasley se sonrojase hasta las orejas y de que los demás familiares empezaran a lanzar risillas indiscretas._

_La bebita seguía sin poder contener el llanto, y parpadeó mientras ponía un puchero molesto y jalaba el pelo de su madre para que la atendiese. Todos los demás seguían con sonrisillas y George le costaba bastante parar de reír, Bill entró dentro de la casa y su hermano intentó seguirlo, pero su madre se lo impidió cosa que molestó al menor por perderse tal 'espectáculo'. Aunque claro, al fin y al cabo eran una familia, una gran, sinuosa y feliz familia. _

_**Continuará...**_

_**¡Hola mis queridas y adoradas lectoras!.¡Os he echado mucho de menos durante estas largas fiestas (y jodidos exámenes xD)!. Pero en año nuevo vuelvo para compartir con vosotras cada semana un capítulo de esta historia que tantos seguidores ha conseguido n.n en verdad muchísimas gracias ¡casi llego a los 500 en este fantástico fics!. En serio muchísimas gracias... ¡comienza la temporada de chicas!. Primero que nada Feliz año nuevo para todas, y también comentar un poquito las últimas declaraciones de JK sobre los hijos de nuestros adorados personajes, veréis, como muchas de vosotras miráis Harry Latino sabréis que los personajes de Arthur y Lewis posiblemente ya no vayan a existir, pero como este es mi fics y yo elijo quien vive y muere estos valientes continúan!. Y mi adorado Rogger... ahora va a tener hermanos gemelos... xD si es que... debería haber esperado un poco para ponerlo. Los demás personajes los intentaré ir añadiendo poco a poco vale?. Y a partir de ahora no es Victorie sino Victoire, que yo me equivoque al escribirlo en la primera temporada n.n ahora a contestar review (No pienso ponerle de segundo nombre a Scorpius Hyperion por que no, es feísimo!).**_

_**Oo-LaVenDeR-oO: No creo que sino te lo hubieses leído te hubiese entrado algo malo en serio XD. Engancharse tanto no es bueno, que luego provoca abstinencia y la abstinencia es malísima!. La verdad es que en notas catee mates... pero mis padres parecen que al menos si es una no me matan xD así que bien por ahora. Gracias por decir que es bueno, intento hacer poco más de estos personajes!.**_

_**HRHED: No tienes que darme las gracias, tenía que hacerlos!. Es que no podía hacerlo enteramente Will-Rachel, tenía que hacerlo variado, pero dos de cuatro XD eso está bien. A mi me gustaría leer algo de Ron y Hermione post Hogwarts, pero al parecer la gente no hace nada de eso... Sí, es que Patrick es muy suyo... xD a la irlandesa sí. A Cris es al secundario que le tengo más cariño... es que su personalidad me encanta en cuanto a las notas no me ha ido tan mal, sino no estaría aquí xD!.**_

_**Hermy Evans: Bueno, empieza otra, al menos esa ilusión la debes tener al menos xD!. Espero sinceramente que esta temporada de guste tanto o más que la anterior, me va a ser difícil hacerlo mejor pero lo intentaré!. Muchos besos.**_

_**Nath Solitude: Sí xD ganas de continuar haciéndola!. Los personajes son los mismos, aunque JK se aburra y haga de mis niños ellos son así, a lo mejor hago yo pequeñas historias fuera de estos Drabbles, quien sabe. Oh!. Me vas a hacer sonrojar, no merezco tal reconocimiento, solo intento hacer buenos capítulos nada más!. Igualmente, espero que saques buenas notas y que las navidades hayan sido fantásticas!. Nos vemos!.**_

_**BiAnK rAdClIfFe: Rachel es la amiga cabra loca que todos deseamos tener pero que pocos conseguimos xD. Gracias!. Espero poder hacer pequeñas historias fuera de la línea general que lleva este fics, tengo unas ganas, pero la inspiración permanece parada!. Espero que hayas pasado una feliz Navidad y también una buena entrada de año!. Espero que tu musa me ayude con Lily xD por que con ella lo llevo fatal ToT!!!!. Kisito!.**_

_**Ishidamon: Es que la lechuza de Patrick no podía ser menos, si es un friki de Zelda la lechuza tenía que ser Link por narices. Siento haberte traumado, a veces soy muy puñetera para eso xD y malvada!. Pues en tu calcetín los reyes son generosos y te dejan el capítulo de la segunda temporada unos días antes!. De nada mujer, te espero como una fiel lectora en la próxima temporada.**_

_**Karumi-chan!: Si... aún continuo con vida xD espero que dure otro año más. Espero que hayas tenido unas buenas vacaciones y que hayas sido feliz, soy como los reyes magos!. Aparezco a principio de año xD.**_

_**Anashiza: Rose es un personaje un tanto complicado por que es muy variado, tanto de su padre como de su madre. Dios, un día entero, espero que no pillases nada malo algo así xD. Inuyasha acabará en 20 cap ToT no quiero!. James no se si encontrará pareja pero lo intentaré, Fred... con lo lindo que era ToT sí tienes razón, y para Albus ya tengo algo pensado xD no te preocupes xD. La verdad es que ya tengo más o menos definida a Lil, pero me sigue dando problemas con su carácter, es tan como su madre -.- yo para las comas soy mortal xD intento rectificar XD pero bueno.. que se le va a hacer!. Espero que hayas pasado unas hermosas vacaciones!. Y que te haya gustado el capítulo!. Besos!.**_

_**Il Black: A ver Cris es mi secundario favorito, pero sé mas de él de lo que vosotras sabéis xD por eso me gusta tanto xD. Espero que esta segunda temporada de guste como la primera!.**_

_**CoNnY-B: Al final no dejate review en todos los capítulos pero casi xD. Espero que te haya gustado tanto lo poko que hay de Teddy Victoire como Rose Scorpius xD esta temporada será mucho más rosa XD. Nos vemos!.**_

_**Leslie Rebeka Black Snape: Los omakes es que hay que seguirlos por sus capítulos seguidos. Ojala te guste esta temporada también.**_

_**Patricia21: Pues mi derecho de antigüedad es desde el 18 de Julio!. Te supero xD Jah!. La veras pero paciencia, que tienen que crecer! XD.**_

_**Amanduka: Menos mal que ha sido esto lo primero tengo otros fics que no valen la pena xD. Este fics es muy general, tiene de todo jeje. Scorpius es un amor, y es mío claro XD pero tengo otro fics en mente donde será un Slytherin. Albus y Teddy son encantadores, aunque Albus parece un poco sin personalidad y algo soso, pero cambiará xD. Claro que Scorpius seguirá en las viñetas de Rose y puede que se cuele en las de Lily xD!!!!. No pienso dejar a mi rubito abandonado ni tampoco a Albus o Teddy xD.**_

_**Zory: La gente que se lee los 31 creo que tiene una visión de mí diferente xD pero bueno que se le va a hacer!!!. Espero que te haya gustado tanto este fics como a mí, sobre todo a mis muchachos que trabajan duro para ello y mi inspiración cuando le da la gana!. Muchos besos y que disfrutes!.**_

_**Nataly Potter Black¡Eso no es bueno para la salud!. Yo también odio el Harry Ginny no te preocupes que no eres la única xD. Ellos son personajes geniales que han evolucionado de diferentes maneras, por eso congenian tan bien. Teddy y Victoire habrá bastante en esta temporada xD y se pronuncia Victo – ir creo o al menos siempre la he pronunciado así xD. Ejem xD el rubio de bote no se comparte se siente!!!!. Espero que te guste el comienzo de temporada!.**_

_**Laura Marina Lovegood: Lo malo es que JK no hará lo que yo xD a no ser que quiera conseguir más dinero!. James aún no ha salido mucho, pero seguro que cuando le toque sus capítulos te encantaran al igual que te ha encantado Scorpius. Mucho gusto también y nos leemos!.**_

_**Hikari-Nara¡Abu!.¡Feliz año y felices reyes y feliz todo lo que sea!. Tus ofertas de Review en 2x1 como en los súper no?. Ahora a comentar sobre tus review, bueno ya sabes que Rose es una persona de la que no puedes esperar mucho de una carta, mejor en vivo y en directo no?. O por msn pero no creo que le pueda a colar a Scorpius un Pc en su casa sin que su padre se de cuenta como con el móvil. Lucius es que... bueno xD tenía que aparecer se lo prometí a alguien pero no recuerdo a quien. Mi inspiración con Lily sigue estancada, pero puedo hacerlo, YO TENGO EL PODER sobre ella xD. Aunque me es muy difícil llevarla por el buen camino -.- Y sí! Se que querrás en los epílogos xD. Es que el Will Rachel es de lo mejorcito que tenemos a la carta xD. Will es que la quiere demasiado y prefiere ser su amigo a perderla por eso acepta aunque sea bastante celosillo, pero Rachel siempre ha estado muy cercano a él aunque los demás estuviesen interesados en ella. Cris es un primor, yo quiero un novio como él xD le tengo que poner una buena novia!. Y sí al menos fue con Victoire al baile, es que es un encanto normal que sea amigo de Teddy... pero es que es tan cucamente especial que me lo comería xD. Y sobre Patrick y Lewis... sí xD bastante me costó decantarme por ella xD. Espero que los pueda poner un poco más en esta temporada aunque casi no salen, pero casi seguro que en la que viene sí se verán. Muchos besos abu, sabes que te quiero muxo muxo, suerte con los exámenes y con todas las P que se te metan por en medio!!!!.**_

_**En serio primero que nada, Feliz 2008 a todas, y felices Reyes a quien los espere!. Muchísimas gracias a todos los reviews que me habéis dejado que gracias a vosotras este pequeño fics se ha ido convirtiendo en uno mayor que sigue más gente a la que aprecio muchísimo por pasarse por aquí y a las que les deseo lo mejor del mundo. En el próximo capítulo veremos la primera escena de Lily que me costó lo suyo y aparecerán personajes que JK ya ha dicho, maldita los dice ahora no hace unos meses xD. Os espero el próximo viernes!.Muchos besos a todas!.**_


	33. Primas

**_Primas_**

_Lily permanecía sentada en uno de los escalones que daban al jardín de su casa, tenía un puchero en la cara mientras que con una ramita trillaba la hierba, sus hermanos estaban muy ocupados para jugar con ella. Al tenía siete años y James nueve y ambos habían salido con su padre sin decir que el menor un poco menos entusiasmado que el menor a una quedada de 'chicos' de su familia. Su tío Ron había ido con el pequeño Hugo y los demás de la familia, ella se había quedado con su madre que y pronto vendrían sus primas y tías, a ella no le gustaba mucho esas quedadas por que su madre se ponía a hablar con sus tías y aunque le gustaba pasar el tiempo con su familia había momentos de puro aburrimiento, al menos con sus hermanos se podía pelear y subir a sus espaldas... pero con sus primas. _

_- ¡Lil! – escuchó a su madre - ¿dónde estás cielo? – ella puso una mueca._

_- Estoy aquí mamá – vio como una mujer de cabellera pelirroja aparecía en el jardín detrás de la puerta._

_- Por dios hija, deberías haberte cambiado los pantalones, están sucios – poniendo las manos en la cintura._

_- Pero sino vamos a salir de casa, además si vuelvo a salir al jardín los gnomos me harán caer - poniéndose de pie – y no me gustan los vestidos, son feos – la mujer se llevó las manos a la cara._

_- No son feos Lil, además tus primas vendrán dentro de nada y tu abuela quiere verte guapa – la niña se cruzo de brazos._

_- No, no y no, no quiero vestido, me gustan estos pantalones – dio un paso y se puso en el césped._

_- Pues al menos déjame lavarlos – sacando la varita y la niña dio otro paso atrás._

_- ¡Que no! – salió corriendo por el patio._

_- ¡Lil! – iba a ir tras ella pero entonces escuchó como llamaban a la puerta y suspiró – será mejor que aparezcas en cuanto vuelva._

_La pequeña pelirroja sacó su cabecita de detrás de un arbusto y se sentó en la hierba. No quería ponerse ningún vestido y tampoco quería que le limpiasen los pantalones, quería ir con sus hermanos y tirar a James al suelo, escuchó pasos y salió corriendo un poco más lejos para esconderse al fondo del jardín, donde solían esconderse sus hermanos cuando huían de su padre. A ella le gustaba mucho estar con sus hermanos, su abuela solía decirle que se parecía mucho a su madre en ese aspecto. Escuchó la voz de una niña en el jardín que la llamaba, asomó la cabeza y vio otra cabellera pelirroja que miraba alrededor buscándola, ahí estaba su prima Rose, eso quería decir que su tía Hermione había llegado, frunció el ceño al ver que tenía puesto un vestido amarillo, a ella no le gustaba para nada los vestidos. _

_- ¡Lil! – gritaba su prima, su voz era algo chillona - ¡Lil donde estás! – la niña se encogió un poco más en su escondite._

_Lily tenía muchos primos, pero primas solo tenía a Victoire, Rose, Lucrettia, Molly y Roxanne. La hija de su tío Bill, tío Ron, tío Percy y su tío George. La pequeña Lucy tenía menos edad que ella, era la hija pequeña de su tío Percy, la hermana menor de Lewis y tenía tres años, su prima Molly tenía un año más que ella y siempre estaba cerca de su hermano cuando claro, él no estaba con James intentando hacer alguna travesura. Y como último su prima Roxanne, la hermana menor de Fred. Rose era su prima favorita la hija de su tío Ron y Victoire ahora estaba en Hogwarts cursando su tercer año sino se equivocaba. No era que no se la pasase bien con sus primas, pero con sus primos se la pasaba muchísimo mejor, o con Teddy ¡eran muchísimo más divertidos!._

_- ¡Te encontré! – se alegró Rose al mover los arbustos – ¿qué haces aquí?. ¡Vamos, la abuelita ha traído pastel!._

_- No quiero salir – haciendo un mohín._

_- ¿Por qué?. A ti te gusta mucho el pastel de la abuela – la menor se removió un poco._

_- Si salgo mamá me obligará a ponerme un vestido – se cruzó de brazos – no me gustan los vestidos._

_- Pero si los vestidos son muy bonitos – terció su prima._

_- No, son feos, llevan cosas raras y se mueven mucho, me gustan los pantalones – girando la cabeza._

_- Pero están sucios – observó Rose – deberías cambiártelos, o limpiarlos._

_- ¡No!.¡Me gustan así! – se pasó las manos por la cara llenándosela de tierra fijando sus castaños ojos en los de su prima – no voy a salir – terminó por decir._

_- Bueno, pues hazme un sitio – entrando en los arbustos mientras que Lily parecía no entender la acción – la prima Lucy es muy pequeñita para estar con ella y si mamá y la tita Gin se ponen a hablar me voy a aburrir, así que me quedo contigo – sentándose a su lado. _

_- Pero te mancharás el vestido... mamá dice que los vestidos no se manchan, no, no, no – negó con la cabeza._

_- A mamá no le molestará demasiado si me lo mancho... aunque es mi color favorito – se alisó el traje y miró a su primita - este sitio parece un fuerte – mirando a su alrededor, parecía bastante espacioso y había algunos palos a esparcidos. _

_- Lo levantó James... Al dice que cuando yo era muy pequeñita, James rompió uno de los cuadros favoritos de mamá con magia accidental, y entonces se pasó por el jardín - intentó recordar – se escondió aquí durante mucho tiempo, hasta que papá lo encontró, cuando pasa algo malo, solimos venir aquí, pero solo papá sabe donde está, mamá nunca viene – negó con la cabeza._

_- Oh, así que por eso te has escondido – ella asintió – uhm... pero tarde o temprano tendremos que salir, se preocuparán y la abuelita quiere vernos._

_- Pero si me ve mamá... – bajó la cabeza._

_- Bueno... que tal si... nos quedamos un rato más aquí, y luego salimos a tomar pastel – a la pequeña le tembló el labio – seguro que si te pegas a la abuelita tu madre no te pedirá que te pongas vestido._

_- ¿Seguro? – Rose asintió._

_- Claro, la abuelita nos consiente mucho, somos sus nietas favoritas, por no ver a una de ellas pasar un mal rato se pelearía con cualquiera – dejando ver sus dientes donde faltaba una de las muelas y la pequeña sonrió al igual mostrando donde un incisivo empezaba a crecer. _

_- Me gustaría que Teddy estuviera aquí – miró a las ramas de los árboles – es como otro hermano mayor, pero está en Hogwarts con Victoire... aunque seguro que viene para navidad, siempre viene y nos trae regalos y James y Albus se le suben encima, yo también, soy su 'chiquitita' – sonrojándose un poco – a Teddy le dice James 'Osito' pero a él no le gusta –negó con la cabeza._

_- A mi me dicen 'pequeña florecilla' – frunció el ceño – el muy idiota de Fred me puso ese nombre, no me gusta – Lil rió._

_- Pues a mi me gusta mucho, te queda muy bien – ella nada más se puso un poco roja y cogió uno de los palos del suelo moviéndolo como si fuera una varita._

_- Ojala ya pudiéramos entrar en Hogwarts... – movió el palo – y hacer magia._

_- Sí... – apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su prima y cerró los ojos algo cansada – hacer magia debe ser divertido... – sonrió un poco y se acurrucó mientras que Rose se apoyaba en uno de los troncos que rodeaban los arbustos. _

_Ya había pasado media hora desde que las niñas habían desaparecido en el jardín, Hermione hablaba con Molly mientras que Ginny miraba algo preocupada el reloj, Rose siempre tardaba poco en sacar a Lil de su escondite si estaba en el cuando ella venía, pero estaba tardando más de lo debido. Hermione se fijó en Ginny y esta bajó la cabeza, Molly bufó momentáneamente, sus otras nueras hablaban entre ellas y la madre de Lucy la movía entre sus brazos. _

_- Está tardando – pateó el suelo – Rose suele convencer a Lil en poco tiempo... – Hermione la miró entrecerrando los ojos._

_- Son niñas, Gin. Estarán entretenidas jugando, ya sabes que el tiempo vuela cuando se es joven – miró a su pequeña sobrinita – y parece que fue ayer cuando iban a gatas y lloraban – con algo de melancolía._

_- Tienes razón, recuerdo cuando tus hermanos salían de casa y desaparecían durante horas atormentando a los gnomos – contestó Molly – seguro que ellas están bien, vendrán dentro de poco, no creo que la pequeña Lil quiera perderse un pastel de su querida abuela, le encanta – las mujeres se echaron a reír y Ginny asintió con la cabeza, al fin y al cabo Lily aún era una niña, necesitaba divertirse._

_En el hueco de los arbusto una de las dos pequeñas pelirrojas estaba adormilada en el hombro de su prima, mientras que la otra miraba como las hojas que habían estado en el suelo subían por al aire como si formasen un circulo, una sonrisa surgió de sus labios y sus castaños ojos destellaron, la magia era maravillosa. _

_**Continuará...**_

**_¡Vuelvo!. Sí!. No sabéis lo difícil que me es hacer el personaje de Lily T-T es tan condenadamente parecida a su madre que me es muy difícil de llevar. No me gusta demasiado Ginny por eso Lil me es tan complicada xD. Aunque bueno para ser el primer capítulo que hago de Lily no creo que me haya quedado bastante mal, he puesto algo de Cannon de JK, así que sí chicas xD todos los nombres de las primas de Lily son reales, del puño y letra de JK XD. Quería representar como eran algunos fines de semana típicos de la familia, a veces se reúnen el grupo y otras veces son chicas y chicos por separados XD. Como habéis podido ver Lily es un personaje... no es que sea demasiado femenino en verdad, no le gustan los trajecitos ni las faldas, le gusta mucho el deporte, se mete en líos con sus hermanos, es un poco llorona, como su madre de pequeña, pero tiene un terrible don para las enemistades y de la rivalidad, para eso es casi igual o peor que James (que tiene parte de la personalidad de Ron xD pero eso lo veréis más adelante). Ahora toca contestar review, muchas gracias por leer el capítulo espero que hayáis disfrutado!._**

**_BathosSatiros: El nombre de Albus Severus no me parece un asesinato, a mi me gusta, pero lo de Scorpius es un atentado en contra de la humanidad!. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!._**

**_Amanduka: Feliz año siempre en los primeros días viene bien : P. Los Weasley son una familia muy unida, es una pena que a George nadie le siga las bromas nadie... aunque Ron lo apoyó bastante cuando Fred murió, creo que esa parte de la historia tendré que escribirla aparte. Es que Teddy... tenía que meterle por algún lado, Harry tiene un lado muy paternal en ese sentido, quiere a Teddy como si fuese un hijo suyo. Nos leemos!._**

**_Zory: Claro que sí... tenía que ponerlos a todo desde el inicio. Todo tiene su comienzo correlativo luego voy yo uniendo ideas y sacando cosas xD pero principalmente esto va separado!. Princesa sí, así le llaman su familia de francia!.Muchos besos!._**

**_HRHED: Sí T-T es un atentado contra la humanidad ese segundo nombre, me gustaría saber de donde demonios ha salido... (Me ha sorprendido de que pensases en mi fics al verlo!). Si tengo que ponerme las pilas que tengo que hacer más de Lily que de ella solo tengo ideas sueltas xD._**

**_Paulita Lupin: Gracias por tu review, aunque sean cortos me hacen muy feliz!. Besos!._**

**_BiAnK rAdClIfFe: Sí... segunda temporada... ¿quién me diría que la estaría escribiendo xD?. Eso es que eres una viciosa xD aunque cuando luego veas a Teddy desde los ojos de Victoire a lo mejor cambias de perspectiva!. Espero que tus musas me hagan el apaño y vuelva a poner a escribir!. Nos vemos!._**

**_Oo-LaVenDeR-oO: Me alegra de que te gustase tanto!. Se habrá fumado algo muy raro para eso... Apretaré un poco en Filosofía yo saqué notable!._**

**_Shadowoflion: Es que esto es una serie de Drabbles, que aunque algunos seas seguidos, no debes olvidar de que es una serie xD así que cada personaje empieza desde su propio principio alternativo. Ya la verás las crecidita de aquí a unos cuantos caps cmo a las demás... Hyperion es sacrilegio!._**

**_Hikari-Nara: Es que la gente es muy rápida Abu y más si es una actualización esperada y llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar como para que mis lectoras ahora no dejen suficientes rr. Actualizaré cada semanas es un ritual, además hasta dentro de 3 o 4 semanas que es cuando vendrán los problemas de verdad por culpa de Lily... puede que lo atrase o haga algo, pero tendre que enfrentarme con ella!. Es una bebita que te hace sacar tu instinto maternal xD luego se convierten en unos cabrones que te cuestan mucha pasta xD. Los finales es que pienso una frase que lo clave, y muchas veces acierto. Sí, por que George lo paso fatal... nunca lo superará del todo, ya lo ha dicho JK. Sí... Charlie es zoofílico XD hay un fics de eso tengo que pasártelo es muy bueno xD. No mola ese nombre, ese nombre es satan, es un crimen contra la humanidad!. Es que un friki quiere ponerle un nombre raro a su hijo... pero hay peores nombres que son criminales también xD. Bioquímica y las P que hagan faltas!. Tú puedes con todas!!!. Se la enviaré por vía E-mail... xD. Nos vemos Abu, muchos besos!!!._**

**_Verito.S: Sí te conozco demasiado bien. Si... pobre George, se supone que debería seguirla Ron, pero estaba en Babia xD. Es ue Fleur es muy vanidosa, pero Bill también era muy guapo. Nos leemos Veri!._**

**_Chris Marie2403: Claro que sí xD esta vez toca las chicas!. Yo no me rendiré!._**

**_Mary-Tonks: Es que es una gran y sinuosa familia xD es como una quedada bestial donde todos se meten con todos xD. Espero tu rr en el próximo capítulo!._**

**_Mawi: Claro que regresé, aún n he muerto!. De Dudley sí tengo una idea en hacer, pero tendrás que esperar más o menos un mes para ver ese capítulo o 3 semanas por ahí... de Harry con Teddy será difícil por que a no ser que sean en los de Lily aquí no tengo donde ponerlo!._**

**_Nath Solitude: Sí es la primera Weasley xD normal que este mimada xD. Eh... no no entra en los planes, lo más pequeños que veras a Teddy y Victoire juntos fue en la fiesta de la primera temporada xD. Si... y nombres que son para vomitar tmb... Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo!. Sabéis que lo hago con ilusión siempre._**

**_Ishidamon: Hola querida!. No te preocupes, sé que tú eres fiel a este fics!. George es que da un poquito de pena con eso, no tiene a nadie con quien compartir las bromas!. Sí yo tmb odio a Jk cuando pasa eso... Te encanta que te haga spoiler no es verdad?. Así tu paciencia sabe a lo que atenta!._**

**_MTBlack: Pues mejor será que no te los pierdas xD que hay muchos detalles!. A mi me gusta más imaginarlos como Ginny Draco xD me gusta más esa pareja xD. Ron es un padre... un tanto posesivo... no se si me explico xD. Patrick es un personaje bastante lineal, pero con unos puntos que es genial xD a mi me gusta mucho, pero me gusta más Cris. No me ames tanto que puedo hacer algo malvado xD!. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._**

**_Mimisyuni¿Te traumaste?. Pero sino es tan malo xD. Es que el Rose Scorpius me gusta mucho... aunque de cierta forma el Albus Scorpius también me gusta xD. ¿Tu historia favorita?. Creo que exageras xD!._**

**_IlBlack: No tengo talento... xD pero sí unas ganas de continuar este fics, y no puedo abandonar a mis lectoras a su suerte, por que sería una sentencia de muerte xD!._**

**_Leslie Rebeka Black Snape: Andrómeda si es que me da pena también, jo, tengo tantos personajes que sacar que a veces los drabbles no abarcan para ello... ¡Espero que te guste la nueva temporada mucho mucho!._**

**_Hermy Evans: Sí, me lo pasé bien xD no me puedo quejar por los regalos sí, pero por el año no. Es mortal sí... y es que las quedadas en familia son lo mejor para añadir clamor al asunto. Pues yo aquí pasando frío en la costa española xD._**

**_Andrea G: Es que yo siempre actualizo los viernes, es como mi día festivo de la semana xD!. Es que me daba palo cambiarlo a Victoire, pero ya en la segunda temporada voy a empezar a ponerlo bien. JK debería dar esa información antes de hacer los fics que sino la gente como yo me invento personajes, pero no los mataré, al menos no lo tengo pensado xD._**

**_Gracias por todos los reviews que me habéis enviado, realmente me hacéis muy feliz con ellos!!!!. Espero que os haya gustado el comienzo de Lily, me va a costar mucho llevarla, pero ya sabéis que yo no me rindo ante casi nada xD, así que esperemos que esta no sea una de las cosas por las que me rindo... Ahora veremos un capítulo bastante trascendental de Rose, que parece que no tiene importancia, pero para la mentalidad de Rose, 'eso' que ocurrirá en el capítulo próximo es algo... que repercutirá en su vida xD... ya lo veréis. Muchos besos a todas nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!._**


	34. Lectura comprensiva

**_Lectura comprensiva_**

_La pequeña Rose de seis años se mantenía sentada en uno de los sofás de su casa con un pequeño libro de cuentos que le había regalado su abuela por su cumpleaños, su madre le había dicho que le enseñaría ella a leerse ese libro, pero lo que no sabía es que la pequeña Rose ya sabía 'leer' algo. Su madre cuidaba de su hermano que estaba de pie agarrado a una mesa mientras hablaba quedadamente palabras sueltas que la pelirroja no echaba cuenta, solo pasaba las hojas de su libro bastante entretenida con lo que decía. Su padre había ido según su madre a 'ayudar' a su tío George con la tienda, aunque Rose sabía que su padre se lo pasaba demasiado bien en la tienda como para ir solo a ayudar._

_- 'y vivieron felices y comieron perdices.' – terminó de leer el tercer cuento que llevaba en la tarde, frunció levemente el ceño, todos los que había leído acababan igual ¿la abuelita Jane sabía que le había dado cuentos que acababan igual?._

_- ¿Estas mirando el libro Rose? – salió su madre de la cocina con una mejilla manchada de nata mientras que Hugo conseguía sentarse a su lado subiendo al sofá - ¿por qué esa cara?._

_- Todos acaban igual con 'y vivieron felices y comieron perdices' – hizo un mohín – la tita Gin cuenta cuentos más divertidos, estos siempre acaban igual – Hermione parecía algo sorprendida y la niña volvió a pasar las páginas._

_- ¿Lo puedes leer? – sorprendida que su hija pudiese leer en cierta medida con tan solo cinco años._

_- Hay palabras que no se pronunciar como 'maderasta' o 'sontana' – intentando decirlas lo mejor que ponía – y otras no se que significan bien... pero siempre tratan de lo mismo... menos este – señaló uno donde salían tres cerditos encerrados en una casa – Los demás son de princesas, y siempre acaban felices y comiendo perdices, yo no sabía que los cerdos comían perdices – abriendo mucho los ojos y la castaña sintió como una débil risita se escapaba de su boca y la pequeña fruncía el ceño._

_- Es que hay que entender los cuentos Rose, eres muy pequeña para comprenderlos – Hugo pasó una hoja del libro donde apareció la cara de una malvada bruja y puso una cara fea golpeando débilmente la página._

_- ¡Mala! – dijo dándole hasta que su hermana le quitó los brazos del libro sosteniéndolo posesivamente. _

_- Pero es que siempre es igual mamá ¿por qué la chica del zapato tenía que ser pobre?.¿Por qué no podía ser una chica normal?. ¡O la que vivía con los enanitos!. Podía no tomar la manzana ¡que hasta yo se que no debo tratar con desconocidos! – indignada. _

_- Por que las historias son así... a ver... dame el libro que te lo voy a ir explicando – cogiendo con suavidad el cuento y colocándose entre medio de sus hijos, Hugo se apoyó en la pierna de la madre con una sonrisa feliz mientras esta abría el libro por la historia de 'Blancanieves y los siete enanitos'._

_- ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser la chica en apuros?.¿No hay ningún príncipe encantado? – haciendo morritos._

_- Sí, pero esa es otra historia... 'Hace mucho tiempo en un reino muy lejano vivía un sabio rey el cual tenía una joven hija, pero al haber perdido a su mujer decidió casarse para así darle a su hija otra influencia materna en la que fijarse' – se paró dejando un momento para que sus hijos mirasen la imagen donde salía el rey casándose con otra mujer, los párrafos eran pequeños y las historias cortas – 'pero el rey también cayó enfermo y murió, dejándole todo su poder a la reina que tenía envidia de la hija de este, por su buen corazón y hermosura, así que la denigró a sirvienta' – Rose y Hugo parecieron no comprender bien esa parte._

_- ¿Qué es denigrar? – Hermione sonrió._

_- Significa que dejaba de ser la princesa – Rose abrió mucho los ojos y cerró los puños._

_- ¡Pero eso no puede ser así!.¡Blancanieves es la princesa no puede dejar de serlo! – Herminio volvió a soltar una risita indiscreta - ¡además se supone que es su madre, las madres no hacen eso aunque no sean de verdad! – la castaña le pasó la mano por la cabeza a la niña intentando calmarla._

_- En el mundo no todas las personas son buenas, y la madrastra de Blancanieves no la veía como una hija, puede que ahora no lo comprendas, pero seguro que cuando seas mayor sí – Rose negó._

_- Pero todas las madres quieren a sus hijos, eso es lo siempre dice la Abuelita Molly – Hugo palmeteó las manos._

_- Abuelita Molly hace pastel – la mayor suspiró, no sabía como explicarle eso a su hija._

_- Hay personas buenas... y personas malas... como también hay personas intermedias, ellas no nacen malas, pero cambian a ello... es complicado – al ver la cara de confusión de la pequeña decidió seguir leyendo – 'La madrastra tenía un espejo mágico al que solía preguntarle con frecuencia "Espejo mágico, dime quien es de este reino la más hermosa" y entonces el espejo siempre contestaba "Tú mi reina eres la mas hermosa del reino". Y así pasaron los años y un día Blancanieves limpiando el patio empezó a cantar y un joven príncipe que pasaba por allí la escuchó, y al oír tan hermosa voz se subió por el muro para verla, y desde entonces se enamoró de ella' – la cara de la pequeña pelirroja parecía feliz en ese momento._

_- ¡Pues que se la lleve lejos de la madrastra!.¡Así volverá a ser princesa! – dando un salto en el sofá mientras que su hermano bostezaba. _

_- Las cosas no son tan fáciles, la madrastra era poderosa y tenía fama de bruja malvada, sí Blancanieves se iba con el príncipe seguramente los encontraría y puede que hasta matara – la pequeña boca de Rose se abrió de la impresión – y Blancanieves era muggle, no podía hacer magia, así que no podría protegerse ¿entiendes?.– la niña asintió de mala gana – 'Blancanieves al ver al apuesto príncipe también se enamoró de él y cada tarde que limpiaba cantaba y veía al príncipe asomarse para verla, pero en ese tiempo la malvada madrastra le volvió a preguntar "Espejo mágico quien es la mas hermosa de este reino" y entonces el espejo contestó "Piel blanca como la nieve tiene, cabello igual de oscuro que la noche y labios del color del carmín" al descubrir que ya no era la más hermosa del reino le preguntó enfadada quien era en su lugar y el espejo le dijo que era Blancanieves' – terminó de pasar una página donde venía la madrastra enfadada._

_- Pero si Blancanieves es más hermosa que la madrastra no puede hacer nada, ella es muy buena, aunque debería huir con el príncipe así vivirían juntos – se cruzó de brazos._

_- Esa sería una buena idea, pero la madrastra es malvada y ella quería ser la más hermosa por siempre, aunque con los años seguramente dejaría de serlo – en la siguiente página se veía un cazador – 'La reina mandó llamar a uno de sus cazadores para que acompañase a Blancanieves al bosque a un lugar apartado para que cuando no se diera cuenta la matase, al principio el cazador se negó, por que Blancanieves era la princesa, pero al final aceptó y como prueba de que la había matado la reina quería el corazón de Blancanieves dentro de una caja que le entregó al cazador'.- la niña volvió a saltar en el sofá mientras su hermano cada vez parecía más dormido._

_- ¡Pero que mala es la madrastra!.¡Blancanieves tiene que huir con el príncipe sino el cazador la matara! – su alto tono de voz hizo que su hermano abriese los ojos durante un instante para luego cerrarlos de nuevo poco a poco._

_- El cazador tiene buen corazón, no matará a Blancanieves – esto al parecer tranquilizó un poco a la niña – 'Cuando Blancanieves estaba en el bosque cortando flores el cazador estuvo a punto de matarla, pero no pudo por ser ella tan inocente, le dijo que huyera, que la reina la quería matar. Blancanieves corrió, corrió y siguió corriendo hasta que se hizo de noche y se había perdido en medio del bosque, tenía mucho miedo y no sabía que hacer, al final acabó llorando en medio del el, cuando se hizo de día, pequeños animalitos del lugar la animaron y la llevaron hacia una pequeña cabaña' – en la página se veía la pequeña casa al lado de un río._

_- ¿Y que pasó con el cazador?.¿También huyó? – la mujer negó._

_- No, el cazador le entrego la caja a la reina con el corazón de un jabalí, ella se creyó que Blancanieves había muerto – la niña parpadeó y asintió – 'Blancanieves entró en la casita la cual estaba muy desordenada y era muy pequeña, por lo que llegó a la conclusión que ahí vivían siete niños que no tenían madre, así que decidió limpiarla y hacerles la cena. Mientras que Blancanieves estaba en la casita, siete enanitos regresaban de su mina de diamantes en la que trabajaban, la princesa como estaba muy cansada subió a la segunda planta, donde había siete pequeñas camas, y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida sobre ellas' – carraspeó un poco la garganta pues se había secado un poco._

_- Pero los enanitos son buenos, ayudan a Blancanieves – recordando el cuento – pero no entendí lo que vino después, solo que aparece una bruja, pero mamá tú eres bruja y no haces manzanas envenenadas – Hugo soltó una especie de ronquido leve y se movió hacia un lado._

_- Este es un cuento muggle, los muggle no saben como funciona el mundo mágico y por eso muchas veces las brujas son feas y malvadas que hacen daño, pero las brujas no somos así, tú eres una pequeña brujita que levitó casi dos metros – la niña sonrió divertida y algo sonrojada como si fuese un halago – 'Los enanitos al ver la casa tan recogida creían que les habían robado, entonces escucharon ruidos en el dormitorio, así que poco a poco fueron subiendo y cuando llegaron dispuestos a atacar al intruso descubrieron a Blancanieves durmiendo, les pareció tan inofensiva que bajaron sus picos y se les quedaron observando, uno de los enanitos llamado Mocoso no pudo evitar estornudar, tan alto, que despertó a la princesa haciendo que los enanitos se escondiesen' – volvió a pasar la página donde se veía siete narices sobresaliendo detrás de las camas siendo observados por Blancanieves._

_- Los enanos eran... Mudito, Mocoso... uhm... Feliz... – pensó un poco – Dormilón... Tímido... Sabio y... – se puso su manita en el mentón intentando recordar el último nombre - ¡Gruñón! – su madre asintió._

_- 'Blancanieves les explicó a los enanitos que era lo que le ocurría y todos menos Gruñón que al principio se negó decidieron que ella cuidaría de la casa y ellos la defenderían mientras viviese con ellos, y así pasó el tiempo. Un día la madrastra volvió a preguntar a su espero "Espejo mágico, quien es la más hermosa del reino" el espejo le contestó que Blancanieves, pero ella dijo que Blancanieves había muerto y que tenía su corazón en una caja, pero el espejo le respondió "Blancanieves vive en la casa en medio del bosque, la de los enanos, lo que tienes tú ahí es el corazón de un jabalí". La reina enfadada juró venganza y para ello fue hacia la torre a buscar un maleficio para poder matar a Blancanieves... pero antes necesitaba un disfraz... así que hizo una poción que la convirtió en vieja'._

_- Pero si ella quería ser la más hermosa ¿por qué se convirtió en vieja?. Así no podría llegar a ser la más hermosa – negando suavemente con la cabeza._

_- La venganza se presenta de muchas formas, y ella por cumplir ese propósito se olvidó de su empeño por la belleza o tal vez pensaba que podía hacer otra poción para volverse joven.– miró a su hijo que se volvió a remover en su regazo – 'La madrastra busco un maleficio perfecto el sueño eterno que sumía a su víctima en un letargo hasta que recibiera el primer beso de amor, pero todos los demás la tomarían por muerta, así que pensó que la enterrarían y así moriría. Envenenó una manzana y se fue hacia la casa de los enanitos, mientras que allí ellos se iban a trabajara recibiendo un beso de Blancanieves, hasta Gruñón que siempre refunfuñaba se dejaba, pues la amabilidad y bondad de la princesa eran enormes' – Rose se apoyó en el hombro de su madre meditando._

_- ¿Y el príncipe?.¿También cree que Blancanieves está muerta?.- con un aire triste._

_- Él aún la buscaba, pero al haber desaparecido del castillo no sabía donde buscar.– respondió antes de aclararse la voz – "La madrastra llegó a la casa de los enanitos pidiendo un poco de agua, Blancanieves como era tan buena se la dio, y esta como falso agradecimiento le entregó una manzana, diciéndole que era una manzana mágica, que si se la tomaba todos sus deseos se harían realidad, Blancanieves la cual juzgó que esa anciana no traía mal alguno pidió su deseo y cayó al instante dormida al suelo. Pero los animalitos del bosque al ver lo que ocurría fueron a buscar a los enanitos para que ayudasen a Blancanieves, pero cuando llegaron la madrastra ya no estaba, buscando venganza por creer a Blancanieves muerta fueron a buscarla' – la pequeña escondió la cara en el hombro de su madre._

_- ¿Van a matar a la madrastra? – en un tono débil de voz - Blancanieves no debía ser tan buena, fue su culpa... pero la madrastra sigue siendo mala – Hermione sonrió cansada, el cuento estaba acabando._

_- 'Cuando los enanos rodearon a la madrastra se produjo una gran tormenta y por mal de ella un rayo la espantó y provocó que cayese por un acantilado. Los enanos desolados por la muerte de Blancanieves se negaron a enterrarla así que hicieron una urna de cristal donde siempre pudieran verla, días después de la muerte de la joven, el príncipe se enteró de que en el bosque una joven descansaba velada por los enanos, así que decidió ir a ver si esa era la joven a la que estaba buscando.' – Rose miró con fascinación la página donde aparecía Blancanieves dormida en la urna._

_- Pero el príncipe está enamorado de ella, así que ella despertará ¿cierto mamá? – con los ojos brillando de ilusión._

_- 'El príncipe al reconocer a la joven de la que se enamoró no pudo evitar sentir tristeza por verla muerta, así que le pidió un favor a los enanos, si podían abrir la urna una vez más. Ellos se lo concedieron y entonces le dio un suave beso en los labios, que hizo que la chica despertase y el trozo de manzana que comió saliese de su boca. Al ver a la princesa de nuevo con vida tanto como los enanos y los animales del bosque se pusieron a saltar felices y el príncipe la levantó en brazos, dispuesto a llevarla a su reino, donde se casarían y...' – Rose se adelantó a la frase._

_- Vivieron felices y comieron perdices... – murmuró – mamá, una pregunta – Hermione cerró el libro - ¿por qué Blancanieves no se quedó con los enanitos?.¿Es que no era feliz con ellos?. También podían haber vivido felices para siempre – su madre abrió la boca – o el príncipe podía haberse quedado a vivir con Blancanieves y los enanos, estarían algo apretados en la pequeña cabaña, pero también serían felices ¿por qué todas las chicas tienen que 'vivir felices y comer perdices' ¿es que no comen pollo? – ante esta aclaración la mayor tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír. _

_- No es eso cielo... todas las princesas sueñan con tener a su príncipe azul y vivir con él siempre feliz en un gran castillo – entrecerró los ojos – hay historias que no acaban bien, y otras que empiezan mal y acaban bien. Hay un libro llamado Romeo y Julieta, donde los 'príncipes' mueren, solo para estar juntos – la niña no entendió esa aclaración._

_- Pero si mueren no pueden estar juntos, están muertos, están en el cielo – señalando arriba - ¿estando en el cielo son felices?._

_- En cierta forma... es complicado, algún día te dejaré el libro, verás como así lo entiendes mejor... No todas las historias acaban comiendo perdices, pero a la mayoría de las chicas, incluidas tú e incluso yo esperamos a un 'príncipe azul' – Rose puso una mueca._

_- Pero papá tiene el pelo rojo, no azul – Hermione rió._

_- Es una forma de hablar, cuando crezcas lo entenderás mejor – la pequeña frunció el ceño dispuesta a protestar cuando escucharon entrar a alguien por la puerta._

_En la puerta que daba para la entrada aparecía un hombre pelirrojo que tendría casi los treinta, llevaba una bolsa llena de artefactos que Hermione consideraría 'peligrosos' para sus hijos. La castaña miró la cara confusa de su marido al verla a ella sentada entre sus dos hijos, uno durmiendo en el regazo de su madre mientras que la otra parecía enfurruñada con algo, dejó la bolsa en el suelo y se acercó hacia su familia con una mueca curiosa._

_- ¿Me he perdido algo? – dándole un suave beso en los labios a Hermione en el acto, esta negó suavemente._

_- Nada, solo un poco de lectura comprensiva – señalando al libro dejando a su esposo sin la mínima idea de que hablaba y con su pequeña hija enfadada por no entender lo que su madre quería decir._

_**Continuará...**_

_**¡Volví!. ¡Dios no podéis creer que rápido se me ha pasado el tiempo que he dejado los reviews para última hora y por dios casi me da un paro cuando me he dado cuenta!. Bueno... lo mejor de la historia es que he conseguido acabar las contestaciones xD eso es lo importante... ahora el capítulo ¡atención!.¡Este capítulo aunque parece algo superficial tiene mucha importancia con el comportamiento de Rose en un futuro!. Yo solo digo eso xD... ya sabemos que Rose desde pequeñita le han gustado los libros y como no... leer xD. Rose no parece muy cuentos de hadas ¿verdad?. Hermione enseñándole a su hijita la historia de Blancanieves y los siete enanitos (Ron preguntaría que enfermedad de Dios es esa XD) y con Hugo muy pequeñito ahí juntos, una entrañable escena familiar... Y sobre lo de los príncipes azules y demás xD el de Hermione es rojo, y el de Rose amarillo xD menudos gustos tienen ambas con eso... me pregunto de que color sería el príncipe de Victoire... xD. Ahora a los reviews!.**_

_**Hermy Evans: Ginny tampoco es uno de mis favoritos míos xD desde que causó ese declive en la pareja Ron Hermione la odié. Espero que te guste este capítulo de Rose, es muy coqueto!. Nos vemos la semana que viene!.**_

_**Katura: Vaya te has cambiado xD, buenas de nuevo!. Sí... es lo malo de Lil xD que es demasiado Ginny... y eso que yo soy la que la describe así xD.**_

_**Andrea g: La encuentro extremadamente difícil... inspiración ven a mi!. Es que los pasteles de Molly son codiciados por la sociedad xD. Pues suelo actualizar de 3 a 7 de la tarde según me pille. Los capítulos de Rose siempre serán buenos!.**_

_**La Inmombrable: Será qe no te diste cuenta mujer, no pasa nada. Sí se que Lil es tu personaje favorito, es que no se... yo veo mucho a Lil como su madre, de su abuela tiene algo pero... Lil es competitiva y como decirlo... de los 3 Potter... es la que peor se lleva con los Slytherin... y ni siquiera se yo muy bien por que xD. Victorie... en el próximo sabremos cual es el accidente del camisón que menté una vez xD. Rose se parece mucho a su madre, pero tiene la testarudez Weasley inconfundible. Las adicciones son malas xD nos vemos!.**_

_**Mimisyuni: Es que el Scorpius Rose tiene algo que encandila cuando ves o cute que quedan juntos XD a mi me recuerda tanto a Draco Ginny que aish... me derrito.**_

_**Leslie Rebeka Black Snape: Lily es que no se, se me hace demasiado Ginny... y Rose es así xD muy Hermione pero con coraje Weasley, Hugo... no es que sea tonto, es muy bueno, pero en determinadas asignaturas, como historia o inimaginablemente, pociones xD. Es que era el día de chicas... así que ale, todas para una!. Nunca me olvido de Teddy... volverá a salir solo ten paciencia.**_

_**Mawi: Si, es que Lily tiene muy poco que ver en verdad con lo que ha pasado antes de esto. Es que osito le pega mucho a Teddy xD. Intentaré a ver que puedo hacer... se que hay un capítulo parecido, pero no recuerdo cuando... hasta pronto!.**_

_**BiAnK rAdClIfFe¿En serio me quedó perfecto?. Pues no veas lo que me costó sacarla!. Rose siempre ha sido una de mis chicas favoritos, mas que nada por su volátil carácter que por otra cosa, aunque Rachel siempre estará la primera del Top 10. **_

_**MTBlack: Vaya, no esperaba que este capítulo gustase tanto xD mas que nada por que a Lily no se por donde cogerla, y claro que hubo Canon xD el canon es ley, menos el segundo nombre de Scorpius, eso es sacrilegio. Ginny nunca fue una dama y menos fue santa, fue... una chica normal... Lily es algo marimacho xD. Rose es una pequeña flor.. ya lo dijeron en la primera temporada sino recuerdo mal... A quien no se le cae la baba con Scorpius... n.n!. Hasta la próxima semana!.**_

_**Paulita Lupin: Ojala la pudiese poner como Luna... pero para eso está Rogger xD. Me alegra que no te haya decepcionado ninguno de mis personajes yo los creo con mucho cariño y cada uno es una extensión que ha ido naciendo!. Muchos besos, nos vemos!.**_

**Nataly Potter Black: Yo también prefiero a Rose, no se será por que la conozco más y se como acabará todo y por que... aish xD es tan temperamental, tan rica ella!. Sí, es que muchas me habéis pedido escenas de familia xD así que poco a poco las tengo que ir sacando aunque sean de debajo de las piedras!. A mi también me encanta el Ron Hermione lo llevo esperando tanto tiempo que cundo llegó aunque solo fuese en un instante flipé!. **

_**HRHED: No te preocupes no importa más tarde o mas temprano se que tu leerás esto xD. Lily quiere muchísimo a sus hermanos, los adora y a Teddy de pequeña lo idolatraba por que le encantaba como cambiaba de aspecto. Hermione me encanta xD ella y Luna son las mejores!. Claro que sí, veremos a todas!. En todos los aspectos extraños de su vida xD. Muchos besos.**_

_**Ishidamon: Cierto, jugar con las niñas es algo aburrido xD con lo que mole correr y tirarse encima de alguien para pararlo!. Rose es una monada y me alegra que te guste, espero que en este capítulo te guste tanto como siempre o más!. La paciencia es la madre dela ciencia!. Vivan los Spoiler!. Vivan las Spoileadoras!.**_

_**Mary-Tonks: Es que tienes una gran familia es lo que tiene solo unas pocas veces puedes reunirte con todos y no es divertido si todo son niñas xD no?. A mi me gusta la variedad donde yo pueda elegir. Nos vemos!.**_

_**Maga L: Yo estoy bien!. Gracias por preguntar!. Bueno con o sin cuenta siempre puedes dejar review xD no es que varíe demasiado. ¿Te entristecen mis historias o.o que historias mías has leído?. Sí, todo el mundo me dice lo mismo!. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!.**_

_**CoNny-B: Como que no te gusta Star Wars!.¡Hereje!. A la hoguera contigo!.**_

_**Hukari-Nara: Abu!. Sí que ha entrao, por que se me ha olvidado contestar a los reviews y ahora los he estado contestando muy deprisa xD anda que pasárseme contestar los reviews... donde diablos tendré la cabeza... Es que es mi visión de ella, cuando me fijo en un personaje y encima yo misma soy quien escribe de ella es como... no se... automático ver a Lily como Ginny xD puede que no esté bien xD pero es lo que me pasa!. ¡Tienes que leértelo es descojonante!. Y claro que Charlie no es el único zoofílico de Hp... Abeforth 'juega' con sus cabras también xD anda que menudos eran los Dumbledore, una loca, otro gay y otro zoofílico... xD. Espero que hayas aprobado el examen y suerte con los que te quedan, la vida del estudiante puede ser muy jodida pero es mejor que ser un cani sin estudios que habla callejero y que te amenaza con una navaja por la calle xD mejor que eso es!. Muchos besos abu!. Nos vemos!.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a todas las maravillosas personas que se leen este fics cada semana y que me dejáis review!. Me hacéis muy feliz con ellos y creo que yo con mis actualizaciones también os hago feliz!. ¡Vamos chicas que dentro de poco llegaremos a los 550 reviews!. En el próximo capítulo sabemos que fue el 'asunto' del camisón de Victoire xD a lo mejor os sorprende a lo mejor no, pero os aseguro de que hay cannon y algunas risas por en medio!. Muchos besos a todos!.**_


	35. Tormenta

_**Tormenta**_

_Eran las 9 de la noche y Victorie se encontraba en su cuarto mientras se removía entre las sábanas, no podía dormir, se fijó por la ventana, hacía viento y estaba a punto de llover. Hizo una mueca y sus ojos azules centellearon de miedo y se escondió debajo de la cama, no le gustaba la lluvia, era triste y melancólica. Tenía casi seis años, era hija única, la primera nieta que tuvieron los Weasley y por así decirlo estaba consentida, oyó caer un rayo y se puso la cara debajo de la almohada ¡tenía mucho miedo!. De pronto la puerta empezó a portear con un chirrido que hizo que la niña sintió un escalofrío en el cuerpo, quería ir con su madre. _

_- Mamá... – dijo débilmente casi a punto del llanto._

_Se destapó la cara y miró por la ventana viendo como la tormenta había empezado. Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió para ir al cuarto de sus padres. Abrió la puerta lentamente y empezó a oír el goteo de la lluvia pegando en la ventana, en Shell Cotage las lluvias no solían ser muy fuertes en Otoño pero a Victoire le pareció que esa era la excepción, paseó poniendo la mano por la pared para guiarse hasta llegar a la habitación de sus padres, la puerta estaba abierta, pero no había nadie en su interior, escuchó un rayo caer y lanzó un pequeño grito se terror saliendo corriendo hacia la cama para esconderse debajo de las sábanas. Mientras comenzaba a llorar, no le gustaban las tormentas._

_- Mamá... – musitó, escondiendo la cara en las sábanas, no entendía por que sus padres no estaban en el cuarto... a lo mejor estaban abajo en el salón, pero tenía demasiado miedo como para ir a llamarles._

_La chica se fijó como el agua caía furiosamente contra la ventana, lloraba silenciosamente, por que aunque llorase a plena voz sus padres no la iba a escuchar, lo que tenía que hacer era quedarse en la cama, acostada, por que tarde o temprano sus padres llegarían y le dirían que todo estaba bien, que no le iba a pasar nada. Aunque estuviese tapada por una gran colcha la pequeña temblaba, quería algo que fuera como su madre o como su padre... pero no quería bajar, volvió alzar la cabeza fijándose en la habitación, que estaba iluminada por algunas luces de la calle... y los rayos que creaban sombras, entonces lo vio, colgado en una percha, el camisón de su madre, ella siempre dormía con el. Se levantó y dio tres largos pasos hasta llegar a la percha, dio tres fuertes jalones hasta que se cayó de la percha y se volvió a meter en la cama._

_Victoire se acurrucó encima de la prenda y la olió, olía igual que su madre, inspiró hondamente intentando parar de escuchar el goteo que aporreaba con fuerza la ventana y las luces que se encendían y apagaban fuera de la calle, tan solo quería sentirse segura y a gusto, con algo que le fuese familiar, cerró los ojos y soñó, sin darse cuenta de que con el paso del tiempo, la lluvia empezaba a amainar, pero el sueño podía convertirse en pesadilla con mucha facilidad._

_Abajo junto a la chimenea se encontraban los padres de la niña que en ese momento se encontraban medio tumbados en el sofá mas grande mientras que Bill apoyaba su cabeza en las piernas de su mujer la cual estaba con una media sonrisa pasándole la manos por los cabellos y leyendo un libro de pasta azulada. Eran casi principios de Septiembre y extrañamente había una tormenta que tenía toda la pinta de ser otoñal, al parecer el cambio de estaciones parecía haberse adelantado un mes. Fleur llevaba un vestido de color claro, mientras que Bill llevaba ropas oscuras._

_- Deberías dejar de leer tanto, necesitarás gafas – le dijo el pelirrojo con un tono cariñoso._

_- Aunque viva en Inglategga mi inglés aún le falta un poco paga estág pulido, quegido – desviando la vista del libro – además, tú français es pésimo, debegías pgacticaglo de vez en cuando – con una sonrisa altiva._

_- Ya hablo muchos idiomas... no tengo que perfeccionarlo más, con que se entienda basta – Fleur soltó un bufido y le puso un dedo en la nariz._

_- Cuando vayamos a mi país y mi hegmana se vuelva a buglag de ti pog confundig 'chat' con 'chateau' hablagemos – Bill tan solo hizo una mueca – hasta tu hija pgonuncia mejog que tú._

_- Eso es por que tú le das clases particulares y cuando vamos un mes a Francia tan solo habláis francés – ella sonrió orgullosa._

_- Es que Victoire es muy inteligente paga los idiomas, segá una de las pgimegas de su clase pog eso, segugo – miró a su marido con una brillante sonrisa – además... tengo algo que decigte – la voz de la rubia sonaba con un pequeño tono de preocupación que hizo que su esposo se levantara y ella cerrase el libro y también los ojos._

_- ¿Qué te ocurre?.¿Es algo malo? – Fleur negó con la cabeza y medio sonrió._

_- No es nada malo... Ayeg fui a San Mungo, cuando dejé a Victoire con tu madge.- abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a Bill – El medimago me examinó, y me lo dijo – su sonrisa era aún mayor - ¡estoy tan feliz! – sin venir a cuento abrazó a su marido cuando un trueno sonó y el pelirrojo aún no sabía a que se debía esa felicidad._

_- ¿Y el medimago te dijo que...? – intentando ayudar a su esposa a seguir._

_- Victoire pgonto tendrá un hegmanito con el que jugag ¡otgo Weasley peliggojo segugo! – rió un poco histérica abrazando más fuerte a Bill._

_- ¿Estas embarazada? – alzando una ceja divertido mientras su mujer se separaba de él mientras que ponía una cara de queja._

_- ¡No me miges así!.¡No es nada gago que esté feliz! – Bill soltó una carcajada._

_- No es eso... es que me recuerda a cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada de Victoire, estabas tan asustada, y ahora estás tan directa – por extraño que pareciese, Fleur se sonrojó._

_- Es nogmal que estuviese un poco asustada, ega pgimegiza, ahoga no – dijo firmemente._

_- Fleur... que mi madre se enteró antes que yo... – ella se puso aún mas roja – Otros nueve meses aguantando antojos... que recuerdos – en un tono algo nostálgico._

_- Oui, y tu cambiando pañales... – Bill miró directamente a su mujer y notó como una perfecta y afilada sonrisa burlesca aparecía en su rostro._

_- No hablemos de pañales... – está rió suavemente – será mejor que vayamos arriba, ya va siendo hora de ver como está nuestra pequeña princesa, odia las tormentas – Fleur dejó el libro encima de la mesita del salón._

_- Debegía dejag de teneg miedo a las togmentas – negó suavemente la madre de la niña._

_- Pero si solo tiene seis años Fleur... es normal tenerle miedo a algo, no todos podemos ser como tú – la rubia lanzó un pomposo bufido mientras que su marido le ponía la mano en la cintura._

_- Eges insipogtable... – musitó levemente como si de un secreto se tratase._

_- Lo sé, por eso me quieres tanto – ella desvió la vista, pero no por ello consiguió que su marido no le diese un beso en la mejilla haciendo que sus pálidas mejillas cogiesen un poco de color._

_Algunos decían que la familia Weasley era extraña y peculiar, y tenía bastante razón, pues en la variedad está el gusto. Bill y Fleur no se parecían en nada, y muchos dudaban el por que de su adelantada boda el tiempos de guerra, incluso la madre de Bill había desconfiado de la francesa por el apresurado matrimonio, ya que su hijo aún era 'demasiado' joven para casarse. Bill había sido un hombre sumamente guapo, con una extraña pinta de rockero de juventud, y aunque se notaba que había estudiado esos aires de rebelde le solían rodear, aunque después del ataque de Greyback su aspecto ya no era juvenil y atractivo, quedaban los vestigios de lo que había sido un hombre ejemplar, pero aún así Fleur no se apartó de su lado, ella una señorita bien educada y con modales, de los cuales algunos tan ceñidos a su personalidad que podían ser algo irritables, se quedó junto a él, dejando por sentado que pasase lo que pasase no se iba a separar de él._

_Pasaron por la habitación de la joven Victoire, pero estaba misteriosamente silenciosa. Bill sabía que si había tormenta su hija se escondía debajo de las sábanas y se tapaba la cara fuertemente con la almohada para no escuchar los truenos, pues sentía pavor de ese estruendo, movió su varita y encendió las velas de la habitación de su hija, definitivamente vacía, y notaba como una rama se movía produciendo una ilusión de ataque con el vaivén del viento. _

_- Ya sabes donde va – dijo tranquilamente Fleur encaminándose hacia su habitación al tiempo que su esposo apagaba las velas con un movimiento de varita._

_Efectivamente, en la habitación de la pareja había un extraño bulto acurrucado en medio de la cama, tapada hasta las orejas con la cabeza escondida, parecía aferrarse a algo desesperadamente, y cada vez que caía un rayo el cuerpo de la niña se estremecía ligeramente, por que aunque dormida y tapada el terror parecía calarle hasta los huesos. Su padre se acercó sigilosamente hasta la cama y se colocó justo delante de la ventana corriendo un poco las cortinas y se sentó al lado de su hija tocándole los cabellos intentando no despertarla. _

_- ¿Y tú quieres que deje de temer a las tormentas? – mirando a la rubia que continuaba de pie -. Es muy niña para no dejar que le asuste algo... el miedo es bueno – mostrando una leve sonrisa besando la frente de su hija._

_- Según que miedo – Fleur se sentó en la otra punta de la cama - ¿qué es lo que sujeta? – viendo algo azul al lado de su hija._

_- Creo que es tu camisón – rió un poco – lo ha debido de coger de la percha._

_La rubia suspiró y retiró un poco las sabanas y entonces lo notó, húmedo. Parpadeó e intentó agudizar la vista, abrió el primer cajón de su mesilla y sacó su varita susurrando suavemente el encantamiento 'Lumus' y entonces pudo observar que su camisón y parte de la cama estaba completamente, y no precisamente de agua, mientras que la niña parecía revolverse en sueños. La mujer abrió un poco la boca fijando la vista en su marido que parecía estar aguantándose la risa que estaba intentando escapar, ella frunció el ceño._

_- Esto no es motivo de gisa Bill - el hizo un ademán con la mano._

_- Pero es que tu camisón... – de nuevo estuvo apunto de reírse._

_- Ya lo sé Bill - se lo pensó durante unos segundos - ¿cgees que deba limpiaglo?._

_- ¿Quieres acaso que se resfríe? – frunciendo un poco el ceño._

_- No, pego es que sino, no apgendegá a contenegse – guardó su varita. _

_- Fleur... – ella negó con la cabeza y le miró con una sonrisa burlesca._

_- Quizás dejaste de cambiag pañales demasiado tempgano – el abrió un poco la boca sorprendiéndose de eso y luego poniéndose algo rojo. _

_Y la pequeña rubia que no se enteraba de nada en esos momentos se movía realmente incómoda, pues algo no andaba bien con ella, más tarde descubriría la vergüenza que siente una persona al mearse en la cama por primera y última vez junto al camisón de su madre._

_**Continuará...**_

_**Esto de tener carnavales y encima exámenes un mismo mes no es bueno para mi salud!. Se que este capítulo es cortito y que no tiene demasiado que ver con la línea de la historia ¡pero tiene su importancia!. Si recordáis el capítulo de 'Críos' vemos a una Victoire algo creída que se considera demasiado mayor para jugar con niños, eso en mayor medida es por culpa de Fleur, que nunca ha querido que su hija fuera débil, incluso cuando es pequeña xD y el tema del camisón pues... me resultaba cómico aunque no veáis lo que me costó sacarlo (sabía que Teddy le habían dicho algo sobre un camisón y Victoire, pero ni idea de lo que había ocurrido! Menuda autora estoy echa verdad xD?). La verdad es que también quería dejar clara la diferencia de edad entre Arthur y Victoire que es de 5-6 años, cuando él está en segundo ella está en séptimo, pero como nació en Septiembre ella cumple los 17 en Septiembre y sino recuerdo mal Arthur nace sobre Abril o Mayo... Bueno xD por lo demás me ha parecido bien describir un poco la vida de la familia de Victoire, ahora a contestar vuestros hermosos review, que sabéis que nunca me olvido de vosotras!.**_

_**Katurra: ¿Releer?. Bueno xD léelo las veces que quieras, el fics no se va a ir de ahí. A mi me resulta más... educativo que tierno xD ahí en plan familiar todos. Nos vemos!.**_

_**Maga-L: Es una pregunta que todos los niños nos preguntamos... ¿no hay finales tristes?.¿Por qué no comen ternera en lugar de perdices xD?. Ron es el caballero de la roja figura!. Hay un capítulo que se titula casi así sabes?. Pero aún falta para que llegue a ponerlo xD. Yo también estaré esperando tu review, muchos besos!.**_

_**Leslie Rebeka Black Snape: Creo que sería de color turquesa su cabello xD y si tuviésemos que elegir según las emociones de Teddy... rosa xD. El Rose Scorpius es encantador, creo que soy una de las primeras autoras en plantear esta pareja y me alegro de que tantas personas lo hayan aceptado así de bien. Sí que Rogger se casara con Lily xD pero no lo veo, aunque sería graciosísimo, pero yo te digo que a Lily le gusta más... el verde xD.**_

_**Fatipati Weasley: ¡Sí a mi también me encanta, Rose preguntona xD!. Me costó muchísimo mezclarla bien xD pero al final creo que así hace feliz a todos xD. Bueno... yo he crecido con la versión de Disney y la adaptación mía es de Disney xD!. En verdad no los clavo... los hago como me gustaría que fuesen y así van creciendo como personajes independientes, aunque hay otras muchas autoras que hacen sus personalidades distintas a los míos, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo sea también, nos vemos la semana que viene!.**_

_**Oo-LaVenDeR-oO: Mi cuento favorito es Bambi!. Creo que en este fics es el último cuento que voy a poner... a no ser que Fred le cuente algo a su hijo xD.**_

_**BiAnK rAdClIfFe: ¿De tus favoritos?. ¡Pues sí que te ha debido de gustar mucho!. Todos los nuños éramos igual de preguntones para los malditos cuentos xD con las princesas floreros de la época... Lo que mejor me quedan dicen que son los finales xD. ¡Es que es la verdad!.¡Pobres perdices!. Me extraña que no estén extintas!. **_

_**CoNnY-B: Rogger sí existe en mi fics XD que JK lo haya matado no quiere decir que no exista!.**_

_**Hermy Evans: Rose ahora es solo una niña, cuando vaya creciendo ya verás que la historia de las 'princesas' influyen bastante en su vida xD... ella misma es una princesita xD. Hermy es una madre comprensiva, seguro que se veía identificada xD. Para mí que sería turquesa pero vete a tú a saber!!!.**_

_**HRHED: Creo que en especial sí xD ese color en especial!. Algún día lo entenderá xD y es cierto rubio quien la hace entender xD sobre todo lo de que 'no existen los primeros momentos' xD. Un beso guapa!.**_

_**Lunatik-love: Dios... una hora sin pestañear, eso es mucho tiempo ¿solo una hora para leértelo?. Irías muy rápido entonces xD. Sí se que eres nueva, y sino lo eres nunca me habías dejado review xD. ¿Cuales son tus parejas favoritas?. Hermione y Ron siempre rulz xD esos nunca cambiarán de rol!. No creo que sea de los mejores, pero gracias por decirlo!!!. Nos vemos el viernes que viene, siempre subo los viernes a no ser que me surja algo!.**_

_**Andrea g: ¿Que les ha pasado a tus hamster xD?. Sí, lleva la inteligencia de Hermione y la curiosidad insaciable de los niños!. Bueno, la verdad es que en el capítulo tres es cuando veremos más a la Victoire que nosotros conocemos xD. ¡Ya pasé los 550, Soy feliz! Mi próxima meta los 600 a por ellos!.**_

_**Patricia21: Para ver a Scorpius creo que vas a tener que esperar hasta el... cuarto capítulo de Rose xD más o menos, por que ni en los de Lily ni en los de Victoire él sale xD. No es como Albus y James que los ves en los de Lily o Teddy que están en los de Lily y Victoire, Scorpius es exclusivo y sí tienes razón, ese nombre es criminal!.**_

_**MTBlack: Rose es una pequeña damita... xD veréis el temple que puede tener esta pequeña dama defendiendo sus ideales xD. Ron tenía que salir, es que Ron es Ron!. Aunque en el próximo capítulo de Victoire saldrá bastante más. Espero verte pronto!.**_

_**Paulita Lupin: Pues no!. Es turquesa en su gran mayoría... o otro color xD. ¿A quien miras?. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo sigo... fue una época paranoica mía y de ahí que tenga tantas cosas cómicas xD. Ponte buena pronto!. **_

_**Nataly Potter Black: Rose es un encanto, el amor tiene nombre de estrella xD. Pues manteen esa idea a ver si aciertas cuando actualice y salga eso!. Es que quería meter un poco de cannon... y como JK solo hizo un beso xD yo pondré los que me haga falta para hartarme de ellos xD. ¡Espero verte la próxima semana!. Besos!.**_

_**Mary-Tonks: Los cuentos que nos cuentan nuestras madres cuando somos unas enanas es algo que nos queda en la cabeza para siempre xD. Yo recuerdo que quedarme dormida entre mis abuelos mientras me contaban algo con el bibi xD que feliz era en esa época xD.**_

_**¡Muchísimas gracias a todas las que me han enviado review y a los que han leído la historia!. ¡Ya superamos los 550 rr!. ¿Se podría ser más feliz habiendo empezado esto solo por aburrimiento?. Creo que no xD!. Bien haciendo un pequeño adelanto del capítulo de la semana que viene (que por cierto aún no he terminado, normalmente los capítulos los tengo echo una o dos semanas antes pero Lily es que me es IMPOSIBLE) el cap va sobre como bien sabéis de Lil xD y de como se maneja la familia para ir en el mundo muggle xD que poco le gustan a Ginny las urbanizaciones. Muchos besos a todas, espero que hayáis disfrutado con este capítulo, nos vemos!.**_


	36. Líos

_**Líos**_

_Lily caminaba de la mano de su madre por un barrio muggle, todas las casas parecían iguales y se podía ver como la gente tenía el césped perfectamente recortado y en algunos unas ridículas figuras de gnomo que a la niña le parecían absurdas, pues en su casa había de verdad no tenía necesidad de comprar figuritas. Ella ya había cumplido los seis años, sus hermanos iban hablando con su padre mientras que de vez en cuando James golpeaba el hombro de Al y este intentaba darle pero salía corriendo hasta que su padre les llamaba la atención. Todos iban con ropa muggle y su padre miraba de uno a otro lado intentando encontrar el número de la casa correcta, pues al ser todas parecidas era difícil diferenciarlas._

_- ¿Seguro que no nos hemos pasado la casa ya, Harry?. No entiendo por que los muggle hacen todas las casas iguales, siempre ocurre lo mismo – negó la pelirroja con la cabeza haciendo que su marido se girase._

_- Ginny, te he explicado un millón de veces que a esto se le llama urbanización y son iguales 'precisamente' por eso, además Dudley dijo que nos esperaría en la puerta – mirando a ambos lados de la calle._

_- Tío Dud siempre nos dice que no hagamos magia en su casa, pero aún somos pequeños para eso – recordó Al y miró a su padre – aunque la tía y el primo no nos dicen nada sobre ello._

_- Por que tu tía y tu primo no saben que somos magos, James lo sabe mejor que nadie, cuando le dio un caramelo extraño al pequeño Jack se le puso la cara azul, Dudley dijo desde entonces nada de caramelos raros en casa – el joven Potter medio sonrió un poco miró a su madre._

_- Pero nunca nos dice que no nos traigamos nada de Honeyduckes, es más siempre que venimos nos pide ranas – Lily fue a abrir la boca para decir algo pero entonces su padre divisó a su primo._

_En a puerta de la siguiente casa había un hombre ancho, bastante gordo y con una mata de pelo de color castaño rubio en la cabeza, llevaba una pequeña barba y miraba cuidadosamente como su único hijo intentaba saltar con un patinete frente a su acera, los ojos del hombre eran muy pequeños, y de un negro brillante. Harry sonrió y alzó la mano intentando llamar la atención del hombre, pero antes de eso llamó la del niño que los vio venir de frente, y observó como sus primos habían empezado a hacer una carrera a ver quien llegaba antes a la casa, Lily se soltó también de la mano de su madre y siguió a sus hermanos que se lanzaron en plancha sobre el niño que se empezó a quejar y maldecir, principalmente a James el cual era un año mayor que él._

_- ¡Jackie cuanto tiempo! – gritó el moreno casi asfixiando a su rechoncho primo._

_- ¡Que no me llames Jackie! – bramó intentando levantarse, pero entonces la pequeña Lily se tiró encima de sus hermanos aplastando más al joven Dursley - ¡Lily no!._

_- Niños apartaos del césped – dijo Dudley acercándose – levantaos de una vez ¡Jack no muerdas!._

_- ¡Pero es que James no me deja respirar! – Al y Lily ya se habían levantado y se reían de la escena mientras que Jack se ponía rojo de vergüenza._

_- James levanta ya ¿no querrás matar a tu primo verdad? – la cabeza del moreno se giró y sus ojos brillaron._

_- ¿Puedo pensármelo? – con un rintintín pícaro, pero Jack le mordió en el brazo provocando que lo soltase - ¡Ah, caníbal! _

_- ¡Psicópata! – le señaló directamente y se levantó rápidamente y miró a su padre - ¡Papá James siempre intenta matarme!._

_- Solo estoy jugando – se cruzó de brazo el mayor de los Potter y Harry suspiró poniéndole una mano en la cabeza a James y obligándole a bajarla - ¡Oye!._

_- Disculpa esto Dud, ya conoces el temperamento de mi hijo mayor, se parece a su madre – Ginny que no había tomado parte de la conversación le miró indignado._

_- ¿Insinúas algo en mi contra Harry? – alzando una ceja susceptiblemente._

_- Claro que no – rió un poco y se giró hacia su primo – ya sabes como son mis hijos, la palabra revoltoso les queda corta – el mayor de los Dursley se encogió de hombros y puso una mano en la cabeza de su hijo revolviéndole el pelo._

_Lily permanecía al lado de Al, James al haber sido el mayor era quien mejor conocía a su primo Jack y aunque siempre estaban discutiendo y peleaban bastante se notaba que no era de mala fe, aunque a veces el mayor de los Potter se pasase. La casa de su tío Dudley era unifamiliar, tenía dos cuarto de baños, una gran cocina y sala de estar, tres habitaciones, una alacena, un sótano y una alcoba, pero lo que a los chicos más les gustaba era el patio trasero. Su primo Jack tenía un montón de 'juguetes' que para ella y para sus hermanos eran extraños, él nunca había jugado al snap explosivo, o el ajedrez mágico, y tampoco sabía volar en escoba, pero tenía unos juegos que utilizando 'aparatos' muggles con la televisión se podía jugar. James era quien mejor sabía jugar a ellos, Albus y ella siempre que intentaban jugar a algunos de ellos la verdad es que siempre fallaban, o se le olvidaban los botones, o simplemente su primo se hartaba de que solo diesen vueltas._

_- Mejor que entremos, le diré a Dory que prepare té – miró a su hijo – tú mete el patinete y vete a jugar con tus primos – Jack abrió un poco la boca como si se fuese a quejar pero James se lanzó a cogerle el cuello agarrándole el cuello sin que su padre pudiese pararle._

_- ¡No te preocupes tío Dud, nos la pasaremos bien!.- dijo tranquilo mientras Jack intentaba soltarse de él._

_- Mamá – Lily tironeó un poco de la camiseta de su madre para que le echase cuenta - ¿La tía Dory nos traerá la merienda? – la esposa de su tío tenía la cualidad de hacer los mejores postres que los pequeños hubiesen probado, exceptuando como no, los de su abuela Molly, esos eran insuperables._

_- Sí, ahora vete con tus hermanos – empujándola un poquito para que siguiese a Al que estaba riéndose de cómo James arrastraba a Jack hacia el interior._

_De los tres hermanos Potter, Lily era la que no entendía por que, cada vez que había gente a su alrededor permanecía callada, excepto con sus hermanos y su familia. Podía llevarse horas y horas incordiando a sus hermanos con alguna pregunta, o a sus padres, incluso a su tío Ron el cual a veces no sabia que contestar. Pero otras veces permanecía callada, según James 'así' parecía más niña, lo que hacía que Lily se enfadase y empezase a gritar, no le gustaba que le dijeran 'niña', ni tampoco le gustaban las muñecas, o las faldas y mucho menos ese rosa pasteloso que había visto en fotos de cuando era pequeña en su ropa. ¡Era demasiado extraño vestirse así para ella!. Recordaba levemente con tres años haber cogido unas tijeras y cortarse las coletas por que le molestaba el pelo, después de eso su madre se enfadó muchísimo, mientras que James recogía las hebras del suelo y las tiraba como si fuera nieve al tiempo que Al permanecía junto a su madre mirando lo que había echo su hermana desconcertado, estaba claro que Lily no había nacido para ser 'demasiado' femenina._

_Pero sí había algo que la podía caracterizar como chica, y eso eran los dulces, mucho más que sus hermanos, Lil adoraba todo tipo de dulces, su favorito eran las ranas de chocolate... según su madre era igual de glotona que su tío Ron, pero a Lily no le importaba todo lo dulce era maravilloso. Llegaron a la habitación de su primo, era bastante grande decorada con colores amarillo y naranja, tenía una gran televisión casi empotrada en la pared, y en el suelo mandos de distintas consolas que tenía conectado a ella, James saltó disparado hacia los juegos buscando con el que había jugado la última vez que jugaron y Jack refunfuñó sonoramente, odiaba que su primo James se metiese en su cuarto así como si fuera el dueño de todo._

_- No toques eso que me los desordenas – moviendo las manos intentando alejarle de la televisión._

_- ¡Pero si ya están desordenados! – se quejó este - ¿Dónde está ese de espadas? – mirando las portadas ignorando a su primo._

_- ¡Guardado! - quitándole las cajas de los juegos - ¡deja de tocar eso! – al intentar quitárselo las cajas que tenía James cayeron estrepitosamente por el suelo y una de color azul llegó a los pies de la menor._

_Lily se agachó sin prestar mucha atención a la discusión que empezaba a tener su hermano y su primo, al tiempo que Albus bufaba y se ponía a recoger también los juegos. La pelirroja miró la portada, había distinto tipo de personajes, uno con una gran vara de color azulino-trasparente, una mujer con pinta de hada gigante, un hombre con armadura y otros distintos tipos de seres que Lily parecía desconocer. Parpadeó curiosamente, por que aunque aún no sabía leer, podía entender perfectamente una palabra que había ahí escrito._

_- 'Magia' – dijo en voz alta consiguiendo sin pretenderlo que su hermano y primo detuviese la pelea. _

_- ¡Lily! – gritó James al parecer entendiendo mal lo que había querido decir - ¡en esta casa no!._

_- ¿En esta casa no, qué? – alzó una ceja el otro muchacho reconociendo el juego de las manos de su prima – sí, es de magia, tienes unos... cuatro personajes y escoges el que prefieras, uno es un mago – se acercó a ella olvidando momentáneamente a James - ¿ves?. El de la vara es un mago, todos los magos llevan vara – como si fuera obvio, Lily lo miró frunciendo el ceño._

_- Llevan varita no vara – como si supiese más que él – oí decir a la tía Hermione que los magos nunca han llevado vara, es una 'invinción' de los muggles – como si fuera obvio, pero al caer en decir eso abrió un poco la boca y Al se puso la mano en la frente, su hermana a veces era una bocazas._

_- ¿Muggles?. ¿Qué es muggle?.- James se sentó en la cama haciendo mucho ruido intentando distraer a Jack._

_- ¡Es una palabra inventada de mi hermana!. Sí eh... que si muggle esto, que si muggle lo otro, ya sabes, es pequeña aún – eso hizo que Lily casi le gritase, pero se mordió la lengua por que sabía que en casa de sus tíos no se podía hablar de magia._

_- No se... creo que también la he escuchado decir a tu madre... las pocas veces que venís hay palabras raras que decís, que si 'muggle' que si 'quidditch'... – miró a Lily, que al ser más pequeña seguramente sería la que menos apego tendría en contestar - ¿te gusta el Quidditch? – como si fuera una pregunta normal, la niña sabía que no tenía que hablar pero no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa se le marcase en el rostro y asintiese una vez antes de que Albus la parase._

_- Quidditch es un dulce de Honeyducks, como las ranas de chocolate o las empanadas de calabaza o regaliz que alguna vez traemos, ya sabes... a Lil le encantan los dulces... – contestó este inventando lo más rápido que pudo una historia acerca de eso._

_Su primo se quedó pensando en eso hasta que James volvió a revolver los juegos para llamar su atención, cosa que pareció conseguir ya que Jack saltó encima suya intentando quitarle las cajas que sostenía. Albus miró a su hermana como reprendiéndola y ella murmuró un suave 'lo siento' dejando el juego encima de la cama, Lily Potter era muchas cosas, y a veces las cosas que decían podían llegar a meterla en muchos líos, pero no tantos de los que no pudiese salir, con o sin ayuda, pero eso lo descubriría mucho más adelante mientras tanto, siempre es bueno tener hermanos que te encubran para eso._

_**Continuará...**_

_**Dios chicas, no sabéis lo que me ha costado acabar este capítulo, normalmente los tengo echo de antes para tener tiempo y eso para continuarlo, pero al parecer con Lily tengo un bloqueo tremendo y me cuesta mucho hacerlo, este capítulo lo he terminado hoy justo, por que he tenido exámenes durante toda la santa semana y no he podido ponerme a escribir en condiciones hasta ahora y encima estamos en Carnaval y yo acatarrada, perra suerte la mía!. Bueno a comentar el capítulo, no se quien me comentó que quería saber que pasó con Dudley o que quería un día en la familia Potter por el mundo muggle... considerad esto un tipo de crossover entre esas dos cosas xD por que no creo que saque a los Potter por Londres Muggle más y si lo hago será por el Callejón que desde Scorpius nadie más lo ha pisado xD. Espero que os haya gustado Jack, se parece bastante a su padre pero no es malo... es algo egoísta y James y él se llevan como el perro y el gato, como ya dicen, No me piques Pedro que picarte quiero xD esa más o menos la situación, y Albus para salvar el día xD!. Mientras una tenga hermanos, ellos que te saquen las castañas del fuego!. Ahora a contestar vuestros hermosos reviews!.**_

_**Hermy Evans: Es que Fleur es algo difícil de llevar la verdad aunque sí Bill es un amor. Fleur le enseña muchas cosas a Victoire, algunas que le servirán para Hogwarts, otras le traerán problemas... pero así se quedó su personalidad!. Espero verte la semana que viene!.**_

_**Sarah Prongs¿10 puntos en una escala de 100 verdad xD?. Me agrada de que te gusten estos drabbles, intento sacar el mayor partido de todos los personajes que tengo!. ¿Cuál es el tuyo xD?. Nos vemos!.**_

_**BiAnK rAdClIfFe: Hola Bi!. Sí, es que era jovencita y ya se sabe... además lo de las tormentas puede que en algún capítulo lo comente más adelante... xD aunque no se!. La relación de Bill y Fleur es difícil de llevar, pero muy divertida, por que es la mujer mandona y el marido algo sumiso xD. Ahí está embarazada de Arthur, según JK de Dominique pero Arthur me gusta más xD. Nos vemos, muchos besos!.**_

_**Mary-Tonks: Yo de mi abuelo recuerdo algunos cuentos y hacer puzzles y jugar al ajedrez con él. Yo tampoco recuerdo haberlo echo y de echo yo adoro las tormentas, me encantan!. Al principio odias a los niños pequeños por que te quitan atención a ti xD a mi me pasó cuando nació la hija de mi vecina yo tenía unos 4 años xD o cinco xD y me sentía algo desplazada me escondía detrás de las cortinas xD. Victoire quiere mucho a su hermano xD pero es una mandona xD.**_

_**Fatipati Weasley: Victoire en el fondo es una chica muy tímida y tierna xD pero su leona a veces sale y no veas la que arma!. Las peleas familiares bien escrita siempre son las mejores xD. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!.**_

_**Chris Marie2403: No es mala... es su madre xD y sí pobre Victoire, tranquila continuaré con ellos!.**_

_**Patricia21: Uhm... bueno xD en el capítulo siguiente de Rose se le menta xD pero no va a salir hasta dentro de unos pocos más xD. Hay Albus Scorpius muy buenos... pero es que el Rose Scorpius xD... no me lo cambian.**_

_**Mimisyuni: A mi también me maltrata, debería poder ser denunciada como entidad viviente xD. Según mi profe de filosofía nuestra infancia marca como seremos de mayores, lo que mejor recordamos es de nuestra infancia!. Cuídate tu también!.**_

_**Katurra¿Un review para decir muy tierno nada más xD?. Que breve xD!. En fin nos vemos!.**_

_**MTBlack¿En serio es tu favorito?. El mío sigue siendo Gracias xD no se por que. Eso es lo malo! Que de esta familia no se sabe nada así que me toca improvisar xD y me sale lo que me sale, no puedo dejarlo siempre todo serio, tengo que meter algo de humor xD. Ron sale para el próximo capítulo bastante xD aunque lo mejor será mas adelante xD.**_

_**Nataly Potter Black: Yo siempre las he amado xD me encantan!. Sí es que Victoire era muy pequeñita y normal que le pasase lo que le pasó xD tenía que mostrarlo ya que lo dije en el capítulo de Críos xD. La verdad es que fics de Bill hay muy pocos, yo lo que he querido es mostrar mas o menos en general a la familia xD, necesitamos más o menos un escenario donde se han criado los personajes. Suelo actualizar los viernes por la tarde siempre, sino lo hago es por que me ha surgido algo malo y gordo xD. Nos vemos!.**_

_**Oo-LaVenDeR-oO: Siempre te gustan mis historias xD. Sí, Victoire guarda eso como una especie de trauma infantil creo xD por eso se abochornó tanto cuando Teddy se lo recordó. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de Rose!.**_

_**Leslie Rebeka Black Snape: Seh! Su primer trauma infantil xD y Fleur es una buena madre... pero mandona xD. Lo de Lily es que va a tener muchos problemas con os Slytherin, de los tres hermanos es quien más se pelea con ellos, ha salido a Ron en competitividad. Espero eso yo también!. Enga un beso nos vemos!.**_

_**Ishidamon¡Ya me extrañaba no verte por aquí xD!. Eres de las que nunca se pierden una entrega!. No te disculpes mujer, si yo no supiese que se acaba el colegio no sabría si es viernes, lunes o que se yo xD. Engendro xD menudo nombrecito para Arthur con lo lindo que es él!. Si, este capítulo viene a aclarar algunas cosillas sueltas por ahí xD. Esperaré con ansia tu review, mucha suerte y muchos besos también!.**_

_**Vaya, esta semana han sido poquitos reviews los que contestar xD eso es por semana de exámenes seguro (yo también tengo y es muy muy malo!). Muchísimas gracias a todas las que os habéis molestado en dejarme un review y en leer el capítulo (pero si dejaseis review sería mejor, ya sabéis un fics con review es un fics feliz!). Ahora un poco sobre el próximo capítulo, será de Rose obviamente xD y esta vez no será como decirlo, la protagonista xD, saldrá Harry y Ron sobre todo y se mentará un suceso ocurrido ya en otro cap hace bastante tiempo... ¿adivináis de que va la historia xD?. Muchos besos, nos vemos el viernes!.**_


	37. Espiando

_**Espiando**_

_- ¡Achú! – estornudó Hugo por decimoquinta vez en lo que llevaba de mañana – estoy bien mamá – su voz sonaba algo nasal mientras movía la nariz intentando poder respirar mejor._

_- No estás bien, tienes fiebre y estas estornudando demasiado – poniéndole la mano en la frente._

_- Solo tengo un poco de calor... – poniendo un puchero, Hugo tenía seis años._

_- No, tienes fiebre – la mujer se mordió el labio – no quisiera darte nada fuerte, por que a lo mejor es una enfermedad mágica leve, aunque parece un simple catarro... aún así... – poniéndole las manos por el cuello._

_- Llama a un sanador para que venga – dijo Ron desde la puerta – no creo que tarde mucho en decirte que tiene, Rose nunca se ha enfermado así – la niña sonrió orgullosa._

_- Por que Rose come siempre fruta que tienen vitaminas que evitan que la gente enferme, pero tu hijo solo come dulces – Hugo lanzó lo que pareció un bufido._

_- ¿Y eso es culpa mía? – alzó una ceja._

_- No, pero creo que tus genes sí tienen algo que ver... – Ron pareció ofendido y Hugo volvió a estornudar._

_- No me gusta los médicos... la última vez que fuimos me pinchó a mí y a Rose – contestó el niño encogiéndose un poco._

_- Pero eso eran las vacunas, Hugo – la pequeña pelirroja se puso las manos en la cintura como una taza sacándole la lengua a su hermano._

_- ¡Pero dolió! – cerrando los ojos fuertemente._

_- Ya, ya, no se por que no le pusiste las vacunas en San Mungo, al fin y al cabo son magos, los muggles son extraños para la medicina – sentenció Ron._

_- Los muggles saben más de lo que crees Ron – el pequeño volvió a estornudar – ¡Se acabó!. Vamos a San Mungo ¡ya! – el castaño pareció querer huir pero su madre le cogió el brazo._

_- ¡No quiero! – intentando soltarse del agarre de su madre._

_- Vendrás quieras o no – el niño parecía a punto de echarse a llorar – Ron, quédate con Rose mientras voy a San Mungo con Hugo, recuerda que debes bajar el fuego dentro de veinte minutos a la comida – el pelirrojo asintió._

_- Tantos años usando una cocina muggle he aprendido a entenderlas Hermione – Rose se sentó en una silla y miró a su hermano que se movía para que su madre no le pusiese un jersey de lana de color marrón anaranjado._

_- Ya, por eso casi quemas la comida hace dos semanas – Ron bajó la cabeza avergonzado._

_- Eso fue por que me entretuve viendo la televisión ¿por qué te quejas de que la vea?. Es un artefacto muggle útil, bueno la mayoría de las veces, aunque no retransmiten Quidditch – Hermione bufó._

_- No me quejo de que la veas, me quejo de que no te acuerdes de que estaba la comida puesta – Hugo lanzó un bufido y su madre cogió la varita – haremos una aparición, es lo más rápido._

_- No quiero ir – le tironeó del brazo._

_- Que os vaya bien - dijo Rose despidiendo a su madre con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba e iba a su habitación._

_La habitación de la pequeña era mediana, las paredes estampadas de un papel amarillo claro, el colchón de su cama era rojo, tenía un escritorio, un armario y una estantería llena de libros y cuentos que su madre había comprado para ella, le gustaba mucho leer. Tenía nueve años, su hermano seis. Ella tenía el cabello del mismo color que su padre, de un color rojo fuego, su cara llena de pecas y unos ojos marrones almendrados como los de su madre, su hermano sin embargo tenía el cabello castaño, pero se podía ver a veces algunas vetas rojas en el cabello, también tenía pecas, pero en vez de los ojos marrones de su madre, él había heredado los ojos azul celeste de su padre. Se sentó encima de la colcha y observó la ventana, tenía cortinas azules, medio sonrió y se echó sobre la cama, dentro de tres años iría a Hogwarts con su primo Al, sus otros primos entrarían el año que viene, y su primo Lewis ya estaba en su primer año._

_- La magia es fantástica – cerró los ojos y entonces escuchó el timbre sonar._

_Se incorporó en la cama y escuchó como su padre decía 'Ya voy' desde el comedor. Salió al pasillo y oyó como su padre saludaba efusivamente a alguien, llegó hasta la salita contigua del comedor, donde había un hombre alto y moreno, de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro, ese era Harry Potter, su tío, el padre de James, Albus y Lily. Era uno de sus tíos favoritos, trabajaba con su padre en el ministerio, cuando este no estaba ayudando a su tío George en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, la cual había pertenecido anteriormente a otro tío que no había conocido._

_- Vaya, no esperaba tu visita Harry ¿pasa algo en casa? – Harry negó con la cabeza._

_- No, vengo del ministerio, he ido a recoger un artefacto tenebroso de casa de Malfoy, dentro de unos días irán a volver a inspeccionar la casa para ver si hay más artefactos – la cara de su padre pareció iluminarse._

_- ¿Una redada en casa de los Malfoy?.¿Por qué no me has llamado? – parecía algo molesto._

_- No fue una redada, fue Malfoy quien llamó al ministerio por que un artefacto había atacado a su hijo – explicó._

_- ¿Un artefacto que había atacado a su hijo?. Se supone que debería mantenerlos alejados de él, que clase de padre es ese hurón cobarde – cruzándose de brazos como si pensara, Rose escuchaba escondida al lado de la puerta._

_- Pues uno al parecer muy preocupado, nos culpó a nosotros de no haber revisado su casa bien la última vez que fuimos – Harry se fijó en la mirada susceptible de Ron._

_- ¿Nos culpó?. La última vez que fui a la mansión Malfoy registramos cada palmo de su casa si algo atacó a su hijo sería de algo que no nos enseñase, odio ese lugar – frunció el ceño - ¿te acuerdas cuando nos encerraron en las mazmorras mientras esa puta de Lestrange se llevó a Hermione?. A veces aún suelo agradecer que Dobby viniese en nuestra ayuda, aunque es una pena como acabó... – su voz bajó gradualmente._

_- Sí... – Rose notó que había un silencio incomodo entre ambos - ¿Sabes que fue lo que atacó a su hijo? – reanudando la conversación._

_- ¿Un colgante asesino tal vez?. Es su estilo – comentó sarcásticamente._

_- No, fue la mano de Pettegrew – Rose se asomó y vio por un segundo la cara de su padre, parecía sorprendido – la verdad es que me sorprendió mucho que continuase allí, y Malfoy parecía igual de sorprendido, no creí que continuase en la mansión y mucho menos que se hubiese separado del cuerpo... la verdad es que debimos encontrarla – su tío bajó el tono de voz – Malfoy estaba muy asustado, se encontró a su hijo inconsciente, la mano pudo asfixiarle – Ron asintió._

_- Aún así – espectó el pelirrojo - ¿qué diablos hacía el hijo de Malfoy en las mazmorras?. No creo que la mano andase arrastrándose por la mansión a sus anchas._

_- Ya conoces a los niños, quieren explorar, tus hijos encontraron un nido de doxys en el desván – el padre de Rose rió un poco._

_- Sí, cierto – Rose miró a ambos adultos – creo que si yo hubiese sido Malfoy me habría puesto histérico si algo llegase a pasarle a mis hijos – medio sonrió._

_- Lo estaba, no dejaba de repetir que era nuestra culpa y que era su único hijo, la verdad es que me sentí algo culpable... parecía no se... ¿angustiado? – intentó encontrar la palabra._

_- Ver a Malfoy angustiado... jeh, eso tiene hasta su gracia, con lo insoportable que nos hizo la vida en Hogwarts ese maldito hurón y encima le salvamos la vida dos veces en la batalla de Hogwarts... la verdad es que no me esperaba un gracias ni nada por el estilo de parte suya, pero saber que nos debe una me parecen tan desconcertante como fantástico.– se estiró – Con su maldito credo 'sangre limpia' y llamando a los hijos de muggle 'sangre sucia' menudo niño de papá._

_- Sí, al menos no le gustó ser mortífago, y eso lo se de primera mano – se tocó un poco la frente – no le gustaba mancharse las manos, ni correr peligro... Pero la gente cambia, por lo menos a mi ya no me llama 'cara rajada' – Ron rió – aunque creo que a ti te seguirá llamando comadreja toda tu vida._

_- Ya, es un hurón de costumbres – la pequeña Rose no sabía si salir o seguir escondida._

_- ¿Dónde está Hermione? – cambiando de tema._

_- Hugo está enfermo, se lo ha llevado a San Mungo, yo me he quedado con Rose vigilando la comida – se encogió de hombros._

_- ¿Tú vigilando la comida?. Debe ser algo grave para que te deje a cargo de tal tarea – dijo sarcásticamente y Ron le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro._

_- Oye, no te pases – la pequeña Rose salió de detrás de la puerta y miró a su padre ya su tío - ¡Rose! – gritó su padre al verla - Mira quien ha venida a visitarnos – señalando a Harry._

_- ¿Cómo está la pequeña flor de la casa? – Rose frunció un poco el ceño, no le gustaba ese mote que le había puesto Fred – Dentro de unos años a Hogwarts, como Al ¿no? – ella asintió._

_- Mamá dice que el castillo es muy grande, y que Neville es profesor allí – Ron le pasó la mano por el cabello a su hija – James y Fred entran este año, la abuela dice que serán como 'su familia' – miró a Harry - ¿qué quiere decir eso?._

_- Eh... bueno... nuestra familia no es que tenga fama de tranquilos, ni los Potter ni los Weasley – Ron soltó una carcajada._

_- Algún día te contaré cosas de Hogwarts, Rose, ahora vete a ver la tele – ella afirmó y se fue hacia el salón._

_De aquella conversación que había escuchado a escondida solo pudo deducir dos cosas con su corta edad. Que los Malfoy eran malas personas, por que su padre lo decía aunque su tío hablase de que no le gustase no se que... debían ser unos cobardes, además insultaba a sus padres, y eso sí que no le gustaba, seguro que todos los Malfoy eran iguales. Y así era como empezaba una nueva enemistad en la tercera generación._

_**Continuará...**_

_**Vuelvo por carnavales mis queridas lectoras xD y una semana más se me ha olvidado contestar los reviews... empiezo a creer que estoy en una fase de lapsus muy aguda xD!. Pues amigas, este es el último capítulo que tengo escrito que siguen la línea, tengo unos 6 más hechos pero no continúan a este, sino a otros que tengo que hacer, así que aquí tengo yo el problema... tengo la semana que viene llena de exámenes y el finde no voy a estar en casa, y este finde es carnaval en mi tierra... la pregunta es... ¿tendré el capítulo de Victoire a tiempo?. ¡Quién sabe!. Aunque lo intentaré lo prometo, sabéis que nunca os fallo y si voy a faltar os lo aviso (parezco una niña pidiendo permiso a sus padres xD). Muchas de vosotras queríais ver a Ron xD pues aquí lo tenéis, también algo leve sobre los Malfoy xD las que recordéis aquellos primeros capítulos de la serie por Agosto recordaréis de que están hablando y sino miradlo que es uno de los primeros de Scorpius xD!. Ahora a contestar los rr que ya va siendo hora xD.**_

_**Fatipati Weasley: James no es difícil... es muy bromista XD por eso el pobre es tan... como es, tiene a Jack amargaito!. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!.**_

_**Katurra: Sí... lo tierno abunda, como el pan. La familia de Dud bueno xD no es mala, se llevan bien, aunque Jackie es bastante como su padre!.**_

_**Flormania: Me agrada que te guste tanto!. Continuaré escribiendo, aunque puede que tarde más o menos, nos vemos!.**_

_**Oo-LaVenDeR-oO: Lily va tener el pelo corto bastante tiempo xD. Sí, me bloqueo mucho, no quisieras estar en mi cabeza cuando tengo que pensar en escribir de ella!. Jack es... él, ni me agrada ni me disgusta este personaje xD. James no está molestando... es que es su personalidad xD no me lo margines aún, que tiene que continuar su herencia merodeadora!. Muchos besos, nos vemos la próxima semana si eso!.**_

_**Mimisyuni: Me cuesta mucho trabajo... y más si ando con exámenes, entonces ya ahí me sale mortal xD. ¿El de Lily Scorpius Rose?. No me van los tríos... prefiero una sola pareja sola, no me dejaré manipular xD nos vemos!.**_

_**Mary-Tonks: Yo tengo hermanos mayores y pasan de mí xD. Dios lo de la tarea debió ser agobiante xD yo creo que eso a mí no me ha pasado aunque sigo sin hacer la tarea y estoy en Bachillerato, la hago a veces y contadas xD. Espero verte la semana que viene : P que toca Victoire!.**_

_**Patricilla2117: Me alegro que sea la escena que quisiste bien xD!. Yo quisiera ver muchas xD pero solo soy una autora, necesitamos más ya que dentro poco sale la versión Salamandrina!.**_

_**Leslie Rebeka Black Snape: Lily no va a tener el pelo como Ginny... no largo ni media melena... al menos no en un tiempo sabes?. Creo que se fueron a vivir a una pequeña casa cerca de la costa xD pero eso es según yo xD a saber que habrá echo JK!. Nos vemos!.**_

_**BiAnK rAdClIfFe: Es que Lily es muy pequeña aún, pero ya aprenderá a no ser bocazas... xD. No tienes inspiración no pasa nada xD yo el 90 de las veces tampoco tengo y aquí estoy contestando los reviews, la relación entre ellos va normal xD. Sí, según tú y según algunas más xD espero que te haya gustado de nuevo!.**_

_**Mawi: Bueno... esperando ya no tienes que esperar más, dudo que vuelva a escribir algo de los Potter's en esta temporada, puede que en la próxima haga algo xD. Nos vemos pronto!.**_

_**Lady Loony Lupin: Yo también buscaba fics de ellos por eso el 31 de Julio publiqué el primer capítulo de este fics xD muchas me lo agradecieron y siguen haciéndolo leyéndome cada semana!. Me alegro de que te haya gustado enserio, es genial ver como la gente se ilusiona con el fics cada vez que lo actualizo xD. Cris también me encanta a mí, es le mejor, las ideas no son brillantes son... originales un poco o sin esquemas demasiado fijos xD. Yo tampoco aguanto a Ginny, por eso Lily me cuesta tanto... pero es tolerable. Actualizo todos los viernes, por si te interesa : P nos vemos dentro de una semanita!.**_

_**Sarah Prongs: Eso de no acordarse de escribir el review xD mal mal, bueno no xD pero así no me entero de que me lees!. Me alegro de que todos te gusten, espero seguir viéndote por aquí!.**_

_**Lunatik-love: No pasa nada, tú tienes tus vacaciones mientras lo lea, soy feliz!. Intento ser lo más original que puedo y no repetir ningún tema, lo cual es difícil cuando quiero hacer algo de pareja, ya que no quiero que quede demasiado tópico!. Pues tendrás que esperar por que es el único día que subo!.**_

_**Maga L: Harry no es rencoroso para nada, además en el libro se ve que Dud se arrepiente de lo que hizo y eso. Jack no es malo, nunca he dicho que lo sea, claro que tiene que tener contacto JK lo dijo, y yo no iba a contradecirla (excepto en el segundo nombre de Scorpius, no lo soporto!!!). **_

_**Laura marina lovegood: No llegas tarde mientras no sea viernes xD hasta entonces siempre llegas a tiempo. James es que es muy... él y Lily bocazas xD. Los datos son mínimos, pero yo tengo que tirar de algún sitio!. A mi también me gusta la relación de ellos, es muy... filial sin llegar a fraternal xD.**_

_**Chris Marie2403: Espero que continúes aquí leyendo!. Nos vemos!.**_

_**Sol Potter Black: Pues hay que animarse!. Que un fics con rr es un fics feliz!. Las historias de la tercera generación son pequeñitas, pero cunden lo suyo xD. Las cartas de Rose y Scorpius no van a salir, pero habrá algo mejor que eso no te preocupes por eso que de mi parte cannon de esa pareja hay xD. Besos!.**_

_**Ishidamon: A Lily la defienden mucho, como hicieron con Rose cuando las chicas se metieron con ellas. Por fin tienes tiempo libre, pues aprovéchalo haciendo cosas mejores que leer mi fics que no lo merece la pena xD. Gracias por los ánimos, intentaré actualizar la semana que viene, a Lily le gusta los juegos de chicos, ya verás como juega al Quidditch. Muchos besos, nos vemos!.**_

_**Nataly Potter Black: Yo también odio a Ginny y el Harry Ginny, pero es lo que hay... xD. La verdad es que de Post DH no hay muchos fics y menos con trama fija, así que normal que no hayas visto ninguna escena así mujer xD. Sí yo también estoy de acuerdo!. Sí, este capítulo de Rose, y el próximo capítulo de Victoire. Nos vemos, muchos besos!.**_

_**MTBlack: A la larga hasta a mí me acabará gustando que soy la autora, por que ya se con quien identificarla para escribirla bien. La verdad es que JK dice poquitas cosas Post DH así que tengo que hacer malabares para poder hacer una trama normal!. Ya tienes aquí a Ron hija!. Sí, las comparaciones son odiosas, por eso Scorpius y Albus no me gusta compararlos demasiado con sus padres, de Scorpius ya verás a que me refiero. Esta semana que entra tengo más exámenes espero que me vayan bien yo también, sino lo llevo crudo xD.**_

_**Y aquí acaba nuestro programa de hoy xD. No he hablado mucho del capítulo de arriba bueno, aquí está por primera vez Hugo hablador xD y Rose mostrando que puede ser una buena espía. Como JK no se decide en hacer a Ron una cosa u otra, yo lo pongo en las dos, así por la cara!. Muchísimas gracias por los maravillosos reviews que he recibido, ya sabéis que sin ellos este fics no sería tan bonito como lo es y no tendría tanta motivación para actualizarlo todas las semanas para vosotras!. Dentro de poco llegaremos a los 600 rr, espero que los pasemos juntas en este capítulo!. Muchos besos!.**_


	38. Creciendo

**_Creciendo_**

_Victoire Weasley siempre había deseado ir a Hogwarts, recordaba con claridad como se puso cuando Teddy a veces iba a su casa con la familia y le contaba cosas sobre la escuela, muchas anécdotas e historias, ella siempre pensó que en cuantito pisase Hogwarts haría muchos amigos, pero las cosas no parecían ser como debería. Había quedado en Gryffindor, al igual que su padre, ya que su madre había estudiado en una escuela Francesa que Victoire no conocía, Teddy fue muy amable en enseñarle el colegio y de presentarle a sus amigos, Rachel, Will y Cris eran los mejores amigos de Teddy. Pero algunas chicas parecían mirarla con recelo, siempre con envidia, e incluso había algunas que le habían tirado del pelo recientemente, era demasiado guapa para solo tener doce años. _

_Muchas veces podía ser algo caprichosa y según Teddy llegaba a ser algo mandona pero siempre la había tratado bien, todos sus amigos siempre la trataban bien, especialmente Will, aunque no fuese de su casa era casi siempre a quien más se encontraba por los pasillos, aunque últimamente no lo veía, desde que había discutido con su amiga no había vuelto a verle feliz. Su asignatura favorita siempre había sido por alguna extraña razón transformaciones, aunque no llegaba a dársele bien del todo, aún así le gustaba mucho esa asignatura, pero aún no había conseguido transformar una cucharilla en una cerilla. De su curso todas la miraban extraño, como si fuera un bicho raro, todas ellas eran de cabello y ojos oscuros, verdes o castaños, pero no había en Hogwarts nadie tan rubia como ella._

_- ¡Rachel! – gritó la chica al ver a la morena que instantáneamente se daba la vuelta, parecía como sorprendida de que la llamase, pero aún así una sonrisa se plasmo en la cara de la Ravenclaw. _

_- Hola Victoire ¿vienes de alguna clase? – la Gryffindor asintió._

_- Sí, con Slughorn, nos ha estado hablando de las pociones del sueño y sobre el acónito... – recordó más o menos - dentro de un rato tengo con Binns, la última clase estuvo interesante – Rachel alzó una ceja como extrañada._

_- ¿Una clase de Binns interesante?. Vaya, Merlín debe haberle dado un poco más de 'espíritu' al pobre le falta un poco – se puso la mano en la boca ocultando una pequeña risa._

_- Me gusta Historia, mi padre dice que si inventas cosas sobre ella para aprendértela es más fácil, aunque dice que si cojo Runas en tercero no intente hacer eso, me arrepentiré... creo que lo dice por experiencia... ni Teddy ni Will la cogieron así que no se como va... tal vez si le pregunto a Cris... – meditó durante un segundo, sin caer en la cuenta que la expresión de la morena había cambiado súbitamente al pronunciar el nombre del Hufflepuff. _

_- Seguramente... – aunque seguía la sonrisa parecía algo triste – yo cogí Aritmancia así que no te puedo dar tampoco consejo sobre las Runas, pero eres inteligente Victoire, estoy completamente segura de que podrás hacerlo bien, si se te da bien Historia cualquier cosa se te puede dar bien – se encogió de hombros. _

_- Eso dice Cris, pero él siempre esta muy raro, últimamente me recuerda demasiado a Arty, no se por que... – frunció el ceño – es como Teddy pero elevado a la cuarta._

_- Es que lo ves como un hermano, ese tal Arty es tu hermano ¿no?. – la rubia asintió._

_- Se llama Dominique en verdad, pero siempre le hemos llamado Arthur es su segundo nombre, mamá es la que a veces le dice Dominique – meditó un momento – papá quería ponerle Arthur, pero mamá dijo que si se quedaban en Inglaterra todos tendríamos nombres franceses... – suspiró – no se le podía haber ocurrido peor idea._

_- Pero si tienes un nombre bonito Victoire, tienes un nombre de 'libertad' – sonrió y miró a su derecha parándose un segundo – bueno, será mejor que me vaya a mi torre, nos vemos luego ¿vale? – le hizo un gesto con la mano y cogió el corredor contiguo a ese._

_La rubia le devolvió el gesto con la mano y miró hacia donde la chica había mirado unos instantes antes, en ese pasillo apoyados en la pared se encontraban Will y Teddy, mientras que el primero miraba al suelo como sino lo hiciese y el segundo con el pelo color cobrizo miraba al techo como sino hubiese nada más interesante que hacer ahí. Victoire hizo una mueca de desgana, así que por eso Rachel se había ido tan precipitadamente, para no encontrarse con ellos, o al menos no encontrarse con Will, para su corta edad la Gryffindor podía ser muy intuitiva si era necesario, y algo le decía que entre esos dos ocurría algo muy extraño. Caminó tranquilamente hasta ellos, el Hufflepuff tenía un trozo de pergamino en sus manos doblado, se paró justo enfrente de ellos esperando que alguno notase su presencia, y tuvo que darle un golpe a Teddy para conseguir llamar su atención que parpadeó consternado._

_- ¿Vic? – alzó una ceja consiguiendo que la chica frunciera el ceño y sus pecas lograsen multiplicarse._

_- ¡Que no me llames así, Teddy! – apretó fuertemente los puños, estaba completamente segura de que lo hacía a posta para enfurecerla._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sin inmutarse metiendo las manos en los bolsillos consiguiendo que la rubia tuviese la breve intención de darle un golpe._

_- Estaba hablando con Rachel pero se ha ido a su torre, os he visto al girar y he venido, pero como soy invisible pasas de mi – se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, no pensaba volver a interesarse por lo que estuviesen haciendo nunca._

_- ¿Rachel? – murmuró Will levantando la cabeza, y miró directamente a Victoire, y esta tuvo la sensación de que sus mejillas cobraban color, tenía una expresión de abandono que jamás había visto en él y simplemente asintió muy lentamente, preguntándose a sí misma por que se había puesto así._

_- No eres invisible, solo que no te he visto – como si fuese obvio y le puso una mano en la cabeza revolviéndole el pelo - ¿y que tal las clases Vic?._

_- Que no me llames así... – farfulló - que no me has visto es que soy invisible, la próxima vez que vea al tío George le voy a pedir que me preste una de las de su tienda, seguramente me notarías igual – giró la cabeza indignada y quitándole la mano de su pelo._

_- Mira que puedes llegar a ser caprichosa... – suspiró el joven Lupin mirando distraídamente su reloj. _

_- No soy caprichosa – Will se removió un poco y miró de nuevo a Victoire con una mirada que no supo identificar._

_- ¿Rachel estaba bien? – preguntó con voz queda, y la rubia tuvo unas ganas terribles de que la cambiase de alguna manera, era un tono triste y angosto._

_- Me pareció que sí, tenía que hacer algo en su torre... – se rascó un poco el pelo sin saber que decir – al decir tu nombre creo que se puso triste por que empezamos a hablar de Runas y eso... – el Hufflepuff se llevó la mano a la cabeza como si le pesase y la Gryffindor se sintió culpable de ello – aunque puede ser otra cosa – intentó remediar el echo. _

_- Me odia... – susurró y lanzó un largo suspiro – y todo eso por que soy gilipollas – tirándose un poco del pelo y miró de reojo a Teddy – me voy a la sala común, no me encuentro bien, dile a Hagrid que ya le veré otro día – y al decir eso empezó a caminar hacia las cocinas._

_- ¿Ibais a ver a Hagrid?. ¿A montar de nuevo a ese hipogrifo? – comentó con cierto rintintín en su voz. _

_- No, iba a enseñarle a Will los thestrals, estaba muy emocionado la verdad... pero desde que se peleó con Rachel no es el mismo, odio que mis amigos estén así, al estar con uno es como si traicionase al otro, aunque Will se eche la culpa de todo.– se despegó de la pared – La verdad es que no se el por que de todo, la pelea fue muy extraña._

_- ¿No te puedes imaginar el por que? – alzó una ceja sorprendida de que no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que ella entreveía que ocurría al fin y al cabo él era amigo de ambos, tenía que tener mejor intuición que ella para eso al menos._

_- Bueno, a lo mejor fue por algo que hizo Rachel, es tan extrovertida que puede que ofendiese a Will y este estallase, tiene mucho temperamento aunque lo esconda... por que no me imagino otra cosa... ¿por qué pones esa cara? – la rubia estaba casi riéndose, como si acabase de contar un chiste._

_- No nada, por nada, seguramente cuando se arregle todo verás que ha ocurrido, aunque no se a lo mejor para algunas personas es obvio – dejando la trama al aire – puede que ella fuese más pequeña que Teddy, pero mentalmente parecía que era mayor que él, al menos fijándose en las pequeñas cosas que la rodeaban, como el problema de los amigos del joven Lupin._

_- Sí supongo, espero que ocurra pronto – volvió a mirar su reloj - ¿tú no tienes clase ahora? – haciendo una mueca extrañado consiguiendo que la joven por poco le arrancase la mano para mirar la hora._

_- ¡Oh, mierda! – se tapó la boca y miró a Teddy - ¡Lo siento me tengo que ir!. ¡Binns se va a enfadar! – mirando nerviosamente a los pasillos._

_- Binns no se enfada, seguramente ni se dará cuenta que has faltado a su clase, tranquilízate – haciendo un suave movimiento con la mano._

_- ¡Yo no soy tú, a mi si me importa faltar! – intentó orientarse rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia la izquierda escuchando la voz de Teddy al fondo. _

_Corrió tan rápido como pudo por los laberínticos pasillos de Hogwarts tomando las escaleras equivocadas dos veces y saltando por encima del escalón falso apenas llegando a no resbalar por ellas. Muchos alumnos protestaban al ver como corría desesperada como si le fuese la vida en ello, casi derriba a unos de segundo que reían tranquilamente después de una larga y extraña clase de encantamientos. Respiró agitadamente cuando llegó a la clase de Historia, la puerta estaba abierta y en los pupitres muchos alumnos que en los diez primeros minutos ya habían caído presa de la soporífera voz del profesor, cuidadosamente se colocó en el último asiento, donde un alumno de Slytherin dormitaba y empezó a sacar sus cosas, lanzó un largo suspiro. Aunque fuese mayor para notar lo que pasaba a su alrededor aún le quedaba mucho por crecer y aprender y en ese momento había aprendido a que le tenía que pedir a sus padres que le comprasen un reloj, por que siendo como era, las conversaciones indiscretas entre pasillos podían llevarle a un mal mayor. _

_**Continuará...**_

**_Merezco la muerte, sé que merezco la muerte, no tengo perdón de Dios y lo sé chicas, pensaba subir de nuevo el fics a partir de semana santa pero una cosa se lió con otra, comenzaron los exámenes fue el salón del manga unos amigos tuvieron problemas así que no tenía mucha cabeza para escribir yo. La verdad es que los capítulos de ahora me resultan bastante más difíciles que lo de los chicos (aunque sea una chica se me da mejor entender a mis chicos). Aquí vemos a una Victoire de 12 años (recordemos que su cumpleaños es en Septiembre y como Hermione es un año mayor que sus compañeros de clase) la cual no tienes demasiados amigos por que le tienen envidia, pero tiene a nuestro trío maravilla de esta época a un Cris que ya empieza a dárselas como hermano y a un Rachel la cual está algo evasiva y un Will echo polvo... así es como estaba la situación más o menos antes de que Will le pidiese ayuda a Teddy xD recordemos el pasado lejano de esto... Bien en serio, muchas gracias por continuar, no se si podré actualizar la semana que viene pero lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas, os quiero chicas, y ahora a contestar los reviews._**

_**Hikari-Nara: Abu!. Ya tocaba que dejases review y que yo respondiese ya era otra, yo tengo una media semana de vacaciones la semana que viene a ver si la aprovecho. Ya se que no soportas a Ron por que bueno, él es así y no dejará de pensar que los Malfoy son tal y como piensa, en cambio se que Rose es una ricura de chica cuando crece y ya no cree que los Malfoy son un asco xD es mas los defiende y todo. A Harry por una frase lo adoras, menudo ejemplo das xD. Gracias ya disfrute de los carnavales lo que tenía que disfrutar y exámenes ahora comienzan de nuevo ToT nos vemos por el msn abu, muchos besos y suerte con la sequía xD!.**_

_**Leslie Rebeka Black Snape: Sí, lo de la estación es odiaos sí, pero acabareis siendo emparejados por mi y por los fics hasta que el Fandom os separe xD. Gracias por el rr, nos vemos.**_

_**MTBlack: Bueno la verdad es la familia es una familia normalita con sus mas y sus menos, pero normal dentro de todo xD con Ron así Hermione super maternal, Rose come libro y Hugo... Hugo es Hugo xD. Bueno Rose tiene sus motivos para no gustarle los Malfoy, Ron ha estado dale que te pego con el tema desde hace mucho y a veces sin que se diese cuenta, es como una esponja que absorbe. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, espero que Lily no me vaya tan mal.**_

_**Sol Potter Black: Bah no es nada, lo hago por amor al arte. Bueno, tendrás que esperar para ver más de esa pareja, por que no saldrá hasta dentro de unos capítulos que yo recuerde bien... Rose va para chica de la CIA te lo digo yo xD. Gracias a ti por tu Review, nos vemos.**_

_**Biank Radcliffe: Bueno la verdad es que quería que vierais que Rose tiene sus motivos para odiar a los Malfoy, vamos, banales y no genéticos, pero los tiene xD aunque luego pasa de ellos xD. Anda que no acordarte... xD comienza una enemistad que será como Romeo y Julieta al estilo moderno xD.**_

_**Judith.ds: Scorpius es mío no lo mires demasiado xD. Draco es un buen padre, no es como Lucius, Scorpius es una versión mejorada de él por eso es un amor xD. Gracias por tu apoyo!.**_

_**Diluz: Espero que no te dejases la vista para ello y que te haya gustado mucho!. Muchas gracias por seguirlo de verdad!.**_

_**Laura Marina Lovegood: La verdad es Rose llega a unas conclusiones muy precipitadas, pero claro tú que vas a creer si quien te lo dice es tu padre a quien veneras xD. Es que el Harry Ginny ni lo soporto, lo acepto por que es obligatorio XD. No entiendo lo de anatripotter xD. Nos vemos!.**_

_**Ishidamon: Siento haber tardado pero ya di mis razones antes, espero que te haya gustado por que sinceramente me ha costado mucho hacer este capítulo, no recordaba como actuaba la Victoire de 12 años, he tenido que pensar bastante!. Lily con el Quidditch se supone que es la semana que viene pero vete tu a saber si me pasa algo de aquí a entonces!. Hugo aparecerá pero poco y normalmente en los de Rose y puede que en los de Lily. Gracias por los ánimos seguiré escribiendo!.**_

_**Katurra: Rose de espía es una monada y Ron con la televisión xD el Quidditch, el Quidditch xD necesitamos un radio Quidditch xD. Nos vemos!.**_

_**Mary-Tonks: Bueno Victoire de hermana mayor la verdad es que no creo que en ninguno de los capítulos que tenga planeado salga así xD pero seguramente la ponga en algún anexo o algo!. Nos vemos.**_

_**Nino h: Trío de Slytherin que mola mucho xD. Gracias por ponerme en favoritos!.**_

_**Sortilegios Weasley: Bueno... beso entre ellos xD la verdad es que no me gusta repetir temas xD puede que lo haya puede que no xD. Según si me inclino más por el Teddy Victoire o por el Rose Scorpius xD y ambas son las monas!.**_

_**Jackie-RiverPlate: Gracias intento que queden lo más realista posible aunque es difícil sin saber que piensa JK ante esto xD.**_

_**Nathie: Intento que sea coherente xD la verdad es que llevar a todos estos para delante me trae unos dolores de cabeza a veces... xD. Algún día escribiré algo sobre como reaccionarán o reaccionaron sus padres al enterarse de la tragedia xD. Seguiré escribiré escribiendo muchas gracias por tu apoyo!.**_

_**IlBlack: Siento no haber actualizado antes y Meeting la verdad es que tengo los capítulos pero no se cuand continuarlo si me das tu mail te los mando por correo.**_

_**Lita Black: Teddy es como su madre, Scorpius es un amor y Rose... su relación va en progresión xD es lo único que diré sino está mi abogado delante xD. Ron simplemente es que es así xD no hay que buscarle lógica.**_

_**Alejandra: Siento haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo de veras, pero tenía mis motivos para ello, intentaré ir subiéndolo todo lo rápido que pueda a partir de ahora sino me pillan exámenes de por medio.**_

_**De nuevo en serio, muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen este fics y dejan review, a quienes me tienen en favoritos y a todos los que les gusta la tercera generación ya sea más o menos. Espero que sigamos bastante tiempo con este fics hasta que al menos acabe la segunda parte pero aún queda para eso, nos vemos pronto espero con Lily y su amado Quidditch, en eso sale a los padres!. Gracias por lo 615 rr que tengo, no me los merezco, vosotros merecéis una medalla!. Nos vemos!.**_


	39. Quidditch

**_Quidditch_**

_Lily miraba todo con espantosa admiración, tenía diez años y disfrutaba de los últimos días de Agosto junto con su familia de la mejor forma que a ella se le habría podido ocurrir. Se encontraba en una tienda de campaña mágica que su padre había alquilado y veía como James discutía junto con Teddy sobre quien iba a ganar el mundial de Quidditch, ella soltó una risa simple y sencilla, le encantaba el Quidditch y su hermano mayor era uno de los cazadores del equipo Gryffindor, estaba en tercer curso. Por el contrario Albus, aunque disfrutaba mucho con el Quidditch cuando jugaba en verano en familia no era algo a lo que le dedicase demasiadas ganas, sin embargo por lo que sabía el amigo de Al, Scorpius, sí que estaba interesado en jugar en el equipo de su casa._

_- Va a ganar Bulgaria - repetía una y otra vez su hermano._

_- ¿Bulgaria?. Por favor, sino saben lo que es mantener la quaffle en juego ni dos minutos, te lo digo yo, va a ganar Perú ¡son los favoritos! - replicó Teddy Lupin._

_- Pero en Bulgaría está Victor Krum, el mejor buscador del mundo - el mayor bufó._

_- Sí claro, este es su último mundial, tío Ron dice que Harry vuela mil veces mejor que ese - haciendo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a su padrino el cual distraídamente miraba el Profeta. _

_- ¡Tío Ron odia a Krum!. Se lo oí decir a tía Hermione un día, no lo aguantaba, por eso dice que papá es mejor - se giró un momento - no te ofendas papá, pero no creo que sepas volar mejor que él._

_- No importa, Victor siempre ha sido un gran jugador... aunque ya sabes lo que dicen, afortunado en el juego desafortunado en amores - y al terminar la frase lanzó una risotada que ni James, Teddy o Lily llegaron a entender._

_- Bueno... sea el mejor, si los cazadores de Bulgaria son una mierda es lo que hay, recuerdo que el tío Fred me contó que en un mundial al que vino jugaron también Bulgaria contra Irlanda y aunque Krum cogió la snitch perdieron, es simple - James lanzó una sonrisa irónica._

_- Claro, y durante casi 20 años después de eso sigue habiendo los mismo cazadores - se cruzó de brazos._

_- No se ni por que me molesto en tener esta discusión contigo, a veces puedes ser tan... crío - como si no hubiese otra palabra para clasificarle._

_- Te estas juntando demasiado con Victoire, hablas como ella - el joven Potter hizo un mohín de burla y Lily rió._

_- ¡Pues yo creo que va a ganar Alemania! - se animó ella a unirse a la conversación pero se le quedaron mirando como si acabase de decir un chiste._

_- ¿Alemania?. ¡Pero si casi cae en cuartos con Francia! - como si fuese obvio - solo se salvó por que ganó a España 310 a 170, pero es normal, España siempre cae en cuartos._

_- Además la buscadora de Alemania es una inútil, no vería una snitch ni aunque la tuviese enfrente de su nariz - contestó con simpleza su hermano._

_- Pero tiene a tres grandes cazadores y Ducke es el mejor guardian que ha pasado por los Tornados en décadas según el amigo de Al, además que Parkin y Collber hacen un gran equipo de golpeadores, no dejan al equipo contrario tranquilo ¡y casi pierde contra Francia por que a Ducke le habían roto el brazo en el último partido y pusieron a un sustituto en su lugar! - frunciendo ligeramente el ceño._

_- Vale, vale pelirroja, no te pongas así – contestó Teddy con los brazos en alto y se acercó a ella – aún eres muy pequeña para entender mucho de Quidditch, pero si tú dices que ganará Alemania podemos hacer una apuesta... vamos, si Harry nos deja – miró distraídamente a su padrino el cual alzó una ceja._

_- ¿Una apuesta? – la niña parpadeó inocentemente - ¿y que apostamos?.¿dinero? – James rió por lo bajo._

_- Claro hermanita, solo pídele a papá que te de... ¿cuánto Teddy?.¿20 Galeones? – con una sonrisa de superioridad – Aunque mi apuesta será para Bulgaria, ya lo sabes._

_- Te voy a desplumar – el pelo del muchacho cambió a un ocre claro y miró a su padrino - ¿nos dejas apostar, Harry? – este cerró el Profeta y le hizo una señal a su hija para que se acercase._

_Lily jamás había apostado nada, ni con sus hermanos se había jugado algo en la vida. A lo máximo que llegaba era a jugar al snap explosivo o al ajedrez mágico, aunque sabía de Quidditch por que sus padres habían sido buenos jugadores, y su madre había participado en las ligas de Quidditch, siempre le había gustado jugar y verlo, seguramente por eso era la sobrina favorita que tenía su tío Ron. Harry miró con disimulo a los dos jóvenes que de nuevo empezaron a discutir sobre sus equipos favoritos y miró a los ojos cafés de su hija, tan parecidos a los de su madre. La verdad es que Lily podía llegar a ser tan cabezota como ella algunas veces, pero tenía buen ojo, él mismo sabía que Alemania tenía una ofensiva y lo único que le faltaba era un buscador bueno, una defensa casi perfecta y grandes golpeadores, no siempre quien tenía el mejor buscador tenía que ganar, y eso lo sabía por experiencia._

_- ¿Seguro que quieres jugar con ellos?.– preguntó en voz baja a su hija – Recuerda que ahora Alemania se enfrenta a Italia y luego si gana se enfrentará a Perú, y si gana entonces en la final jugará contra Irlanda o Bulgaria, recuerda que los Irlandeses son muy buenos Lil – ella hizo una especie de mueca._

_- Pero los Irlandeses solo tienen buenos cazadores papi, sus golpeadores son unos inútiles desde que hubo renovación tío Ron lo dijo, y el guardián podrá ser muy rápido, pero tiene menos reflejos que tío George cuando toma Whisky de Fuego.– con un tono que a Harry casi le recuerda a Hermione – Sé que Alemania va a ganar ¿me prestas 20 galeones, por favor? – juntando sus manos en señal de petición y a esa cara de ternura su padre no se lo podía negar._

_- Está bien, pero te los daré si gana Alemania, sino se los daré a Teddy o a tu hermano ¿vale? – ella asintió con una gran sonrisa – por cierto ¿dónde está Albus? - fijándose en la tienda, hacía rato que había salido._

_- Dijo que iba a dar una vuelta con Scorpius, es muy simpático ¿sabes? - se rascó un poco la cabeza – 'Athos' es una bonita lechuza, yo quisiera tener una parecida, además su madre es muy buena me dio una rana de chocolate cuando la vi en el callejón – soltando una pequeña risita – aunque a la prima Rose no le gusta nada de nada... – negó con la cabeza y su padre le puso la mano en la cabeza en señal de cariño._

_- Tu prima es igual que sus padres, muy cabezotas, el hijo de Malfoy no se parece tanto a su padre como él cree... – volvió a abrir el Profeta y Lily se fue con su madre mirando con disimulo a su hermano y a Teddy, ambos no sabían que Lily Potter a pesar de tener menor edad que ambos, tenía el mismo don que su tío George, sabía de apuestas mejor que ambos._

_Tres días después de ese trato Lily se encontraba con su prima Rose y con Fred mientras contaba unas cuantas anécdotas de lo que él había estado haciendo con su padre mientras que su hermana y su madre permanecían en la tienda de campaña. Rose no era muy forofa del Quidditch, la pequeña dudaba que alguna vez hubiese volado en condiciones, pero conociendo a su padre seguramente con cinco años ya le había comprado una escoba y la orgullosa equipación de los Chudley Cannons. Al contrario su primo Fred había nacido, como bien solía decir su tío, con un bate bajo el brazo y estaba seguro que su pequeña hija lo había hecho con una quaffle como su madre. Cuando le contó a su primo Fred que ella creía que Alemania ganaría el mundial de Quidditch no pareció tan sorprendido ni se metió con ella como su hermano y Teddy, es más asintió diciendo que era una buena elección, pero él creía que Perú podía ganarle a Alemania si ambos llegaban a la final, hablaron un poco sobre ello al tiempo que Albus llegaba junto con Scorpius para desagrado de Rose que frunció el ceño y se apartó un poco del grupo. _

_- ¿De que habláis? – preguntó curioso Al._

_- Sobre quien ganará el mundial de Quidditch, tu hermana cree que Alemania aunque yo creo que Perú – sonrió el pelirrojo e inclinó un poco la cabeza al ver al rubio en forma de saludo – Malfoy._

_- Weasley – contestó de la misma forma – yo estoy con tu hermana Al – miró a su amigo – seguro que gana Alemania, la defensa de Irlanda ha ido muy mal estos años y ni Bulgaria ni Perú tienen grandes porteros... – meditó durante un momento._

_- ¡Eso le dije yo a mi hermano y a Teddy y se rieron de mi! – inflando sus carrillos - ¡El mejor portero es el de Alemania!. ¡Y casi perdieron por que se lesionó nada más! – gruñó indignada por el recuerdo - ¡Pero si tu también crees que va a ganar seguro que lo harán Scorp! – alzó un brazo haciendo que el joven de los Malfoy alzase una ceja y Albus y Fred lanzaran una risa indiscreta. _

_- ¿Scorp? – repitió el oji verde con ago de burla – vaya, parece que le caes MUY bien a mi hermana 'Scorp' – al decir esto se llevó un golpe en el hombro por parte del rubio._

_- ¿Por qué dices eso Al? – preguntó inocentemente la niña - ¿No le puedo llamar así? – se extrañó y miró al rubio - ¿No te puedo llamar así?. A Albus le digo Al, a Fred le digo Freddy y a veces a Rose le digo Rosie, mamá dice que tiendo a ponerles apelativos a todo... – se dijo más a sí misma que para los demás. _

_- No está mal Lil, pero a algunas personas no les gustas que les digan por 'motes' – intervino entonces la pelirroja sin mirar a Malfoy y Fred tan solo asintió y puso una mano revolviéndole el pelo a su prima._

_- ¡Exacto!. Es que 'la pequeña flor' de la casa lo sabe todo ¿cierto? – la chica frunció el ceño y movió el brazo para darle un certero golpe en el estomago que falló solo por que el muchacho cambió de sitio justo a tiempo - ¿ves?. Lo dice por experiencia - sonriendo despreocupadamente, consiguiendo que esta vez, fuera al pelirrojo quien soltase una risita altanera por la reacción de la Weasley._

_- Entonces... ¿te tengo que llamar Scorpius? - girándose de nuevo a ver al amigo de su hermano._

_- Lo preferiría sinceramente – Albus alzó un brazo y se lo llevó a la cabeza._

_- También puedes llamarle 'Ravenclaw Sabelotodo', 'Pequeño Albino', 'Alemán', 'Francés de medio pelo'... ¿sabes?. No sabía que tenías parientes franceses hasta que me lo dijo tu madre – en ese instante Scorpius le cogió por el cuello con una sonrisa un tanto forzada y con una especie de tik._

_- Disculpadnos, yo y 'el león cobarde' tenemos asuntos que arreglar – arrastrándolo entre la multitud mientras que Albus gritaba cosas como '¿¡cobarde, como que cobarde!?'. _

_Y al amparo de la gente Fred, Rose y Lily aún sin tener a Albus entre ellos decidieron volver a la tienda. Y el mundial fue pasando y Bulgaria fue derrotada por Irlanda como hacía años su tío George recordaba, a Alemania le fue difícil vencer a los Italianos por que al igual que ellos tenían una buena defensa y eran del tipo de equipos que si marcaba se dedicaba a defender hasta tener el poder de la Quaffle de nuevo. Con Perú estuvo a 'esto' de perder, por unos 20 puntos habían perdido los Peruanos para disgusto de Teddy... Pero en la final... en la final Alemania aunque tuviese un gran portero había caído ante Irlanda, aunque los cazadores no fuesen los de la época de su tío Ron tenían muy buena combinación, y aunque le diese coraje a la pequeña pelirroja, el cazador Irlandés era mucho mejor que el Alemán... ¡pero al menos habían llegado a las finales!. Y eso ni Perú ni Bulgaria lo había conseguido. _

_- ¡Pero eso no puede ser!.¡No le pienso dar 20 galeones a Lily! – bramaba su hermano mientras ella fruncía el ceño - ¡Alemania no ha ganado el mundial!._

_- Pero ha quedado en la final, lo que hace que tu hermana parezca tener mejor ojo para el Quidditch que vosotros – Teddy aún no había dicho nada y solo suspiró metiendo la mano en su pantalón, su cabello estaba de un tono azul verdoso que no le favorecía demasiado._

_- Toma pelirroja, te los has ganado, no volveré a dudar de tus dotes para el Quidditch – medio sonrió algo frustrado por no haber ganado él._

_- ¡No, no y no! - se negaba el mayor de los Potter y su padre hizo una mueca. _

_- James Sirius Potter, o le das eso a tu hermana, o te quedas sin capa y sin mapa, sé que lo tienes tú – mirándolo fijamente consiguiendo que tragase en seco – así que dáselo – James se mordió el labio de mala gana y se sacó unas cuantiosas monedas de su bolsillo maldiciendo en voz baja mientras que la pequeña solo miraba fascinada._

_Lily miró a su padre con agradecimiento y luego volvió a mirar a la cantidad de galeones que tenía ¡con eso podía comprarse al menos una nueva equipación de Quidditch para ella sola!. Y muchas ranas de chocolate para el resto del año. Giró la cabeza y vio como su madre sonreía divertida ante la escena que una niña de 10 años hubiese podido ganar a ambos jóvenes en un tema del cual al menos uno de ellos decía ser experto... tan solo una niña... Ginny Potter rió tapándose un poco la boca orgullosa de su hija, estaba seguro que en cuanto llegase a Hogwarts una de las primeras cosas que probaría sería el Quidditch aunque lo tuviera prohibido, por que es bien sabido que todos los Potter son expertos en meterse en problemas, aunque sea por Quidditch. _

_**Continuará...**_

_**¡Lo siento muchísimo!. De verdad no tengo perdón de Dios pero es que mis trimestrales y mis globales me tienen muerta la verdad, y ahora POR FIN tengo vacaciones, os juro que sino me castigan sin Pc intentaré subirlo todos los viernes como he ido haciendo durante casi todo el año, así que por favor, perdonadme, os juro que tengo capítulos escritos, lo que ocurre es que no son a los que siguen a esta saga, sino casi los últimos... yo y mis adelantos. Bueno ¿qué os ha parecido este capítulo?. La verdad es que me ha costado lo mío, como empezaba la Eurocopa... ¿qué mejor que mundial de Quidditch para recordar viejos tiempos?. La verdad es que a Lil le encanta el Quidditch tanto como a sus padres y a su tío Ron, lo disfruta mucho ya se ha visto, y he hecho algunos cameos, como el de Scorpius y Al (que por cierto no había comentado nada de que fueron a eso juntos, fallo mío) y de Teddy... Ciertamente me ha resultado difícil, además estoy planeando otro fics de un estilo parecido a este pero centrado en el Scorpius Rose (Scorp para Lil xD) a ver si lo hago bien, que es un One shot y lo publico.**_

_**Ale: Siento haber tardado en serio lo siento de verdad T.T he estado muy estresada en este tiempo y he tenido que buscar tiempo de donde he podido para terminar esto e inspiración que no tenía!. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y el próximo aún más!.**_

_**Mary-Tonks: Victoire es una niña muy parecida a sus padres, pero sobre todo a su madre, aunque esta gente también la influencia bastante no te creas. ¡He actualizado antes de septiembre!. ¿He ganado algún premio por ello?. Que si lo he hecho lo quiero en metálico xD.**_

_**Andrea B: Por que no tengo inspiración ni tiempo viable, sobre todo lo primero, ya se que es lioso, pero cuando te acostumbras a los saltos de personaje es hasta legible. **_

_**Leslie Rebeka Black Snape: Victoire siempre ha sido una chica muy guapa para su edad y en Hogwarts hay cada víbora suelta... aún no le han hecho nada pero el día que le hagan algo, ahí estará su príncipe turquesa para rescatarla!. Teddy tendrá un poquito más cabeza que su padrino y más tacto con las chicas, tardará en darse cuenta, pero lo hará, sino no se como en el séptimo año de Victoire estará liándose con ella xD.**_

_**Lunatik-love: Lo siento sino te conteste!. En serio estoy en Babia algunas veces contestando reviews... Es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza... demasiadas, pero espero que ahora que estoy de vacaciones (y acatarrada) tenga más tiempo para terminar al menos la mitad de esta temporada y tenerlo todo planeado para no retrasarme más de lo debido la próxima vez.**_

_**Sol Potter Black: Es que el Teddy Victoire es un amor, pero e Scorpius Rose son mejores, ya los verás creciditos si eso. Es que a Victoire se le va el tiempo realmente rápido y pensar que hace 3 capítulos suyos era un bebé nada más... como pasan las cosas eh xD?. **_

_**Natha: Gracias por decir que es muy bueno aunque no lo sea demasiado. Teddy Lupin sí una monada, mientras no te fijes en Scorpius por mi bien xD. La verdad es que todos tienen nombre francés xD. Nos vemos la próxima actualización!. **_

_**Diluz: Tengo otra amiga que le encanta Remus xD ya está cogido, intentaré no demorarme tanto en serio -.- espero no volver a retrasarme tanto.**_

_**HRHED: No me parece bonito tener que morir joven xD. Bueno es que yo y mi forma de escribir somos bastante extraños, así que te pido perdón si te ha costado, y que te acostumbres pronto al igual que yo debo acostumbrarme a actualizar -.- aish, malditos examenes!.**_

_**Hikari-Nara: Tiempo el que yo no contesto un review abu... Ya se que has estado y estas con un estrés increíble yo también aunque no te lo creas o he tenido xD bueno lo sabes si hablo contigo casi todos los días xD. Si ya sabes lo mal que la tratan las compañeras de Hogwarts, solo algunas son buenas, como Rachel, pero hay unos grupitos de rastreras que dan asco y ya sabes de quienes hablo... Teddy no es que sea inmaduro!. Es lento, y mucho, es como su madre para eso e igual de despistado, ya creo que lo debes saber casi por experiencia xD. Gracias por no matarme abu en verdad valoro ese gesto... Venga abu, no es Quidditch propiamente dicho, es como la Eurocopa xD, los grandes caen ya verás como la final de fútbol será un Rusia Turquía si es que me lo veo venir!. ¿Me mandaras un regalo si llego a los 900?. El último tomo de Inu a lo mejor!?. Eso me haría muchísima ilusión!. Bueno abu hablamos por el msn!. Kisito!.**_

_**BianK Radcliffe: ¡Dios ahora tienes el nick casi normal!. Si que ha pasado tiempo!. Lo que había pasado entre ellos esta en el capítulo de Problemas y en los Omakes se ve mejor que fue lo que ocurrió para que se enfadasen y eso xD. Tengo más de ellos, pero aún no toca T.T siento tardar!.**_

_**Ishidamon: ¡Niña siento en tardar!. De verdad!. En serio no deberías seguirme soy una maldita que sigue esto de pascuas a ramos (y además enfermo, eso Asumi, tú en buen camino ¬¬). Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo mucho aunque no desvele demasiadas cosas!. Nos vemos en la próxima de Rose que espero tardar mejor sobre ella!. **_

_**Artemis Shiro: Dios cuanto review tuyo atrasado xD. Aunque para contestar me quedo con el último, sí Victoire es igual de lista que sus padres... las mujeres somos muy difíciles de entender, ni Freud lo consiguió XD así que tu lo dudo!. Espero verte pronto!.**_

_**Varita-2: Solo tienes que seguir leyéndolo para saber si habrá Scorpius Rose xD creo que en el capítulo 21 lo deje claro, pero no se deberías revisarlo eh?. **_

_**Muchísimas gracias por todavía seguir mi fics en serio, el capítulo lo terminé ayer pero no tenía ni cuerpo ni cabeza para subirlo (ando enferma y afónica). Así que mis disculpas y daros las gracias por los casi 640 rr que tengo T.T no los merezco chicas sois las mejores!. Y lo digo en serio!. Bueno en el próximo capítulo creo que sino recuerdo mal le toca a Rose... y creo que son reflexiones sobre como pueden ser Al y Scorpius (Scorp para Lil xD) amigos... y pensar que el capítulo 45 y 46 ya los tengo escritos!. Debería centrarme en los que vienen ahora y no en los de dentro de dios sabe cuanto tiempo!. Otra vez muchísimas gracias por seguir leyéndolo!.**_


	40. Furia

**_Furia_**

_¡Idiota!. Su primo era simple y llanamente idiota ¿cómo, en el nombre de Merlín, se había echo amigo de Scorpius Malfoy?. No es que ella le conociese mucho, no, solo sabía que era rubio, con un rostro perfilado, ojos gris metálico, sonrisa altiva y un extraño sentido del humor que al parecer tenía bastante en común con Albus... ¡pero por favor!. Sabía, bien, desde los cinco años sabía que no debía de juntarse con los Malfoy su padre le había dejado muy claro que eran mala gente, nunca le había explicado demasiado bien por que, pero si su padre se lo había dicho mentira no podía ser. Y aunque su madre dijera que no forjase enemistad con él nada más llegar a Hogwarts los pilares para un nuevo odio familiar estaban construidos y de la nueva generación era mano si reforzarlos o destruirlos, y por lo que se tornaba este primer curso estaban siendo reforzados con una buena mezcla de cemento._

_Ella había sido seleccionada para Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes de corazón, aunque el sombrero había dudado si ponerla en Ravenclaw por su inteligencia, pero antes que ella había sido elegido el chico de los Malfoy que había sido sorteado, ante la estupefacta sorpresa de la pelirroja a la casa de las águilas. Se negaba a estar en la misma casa que un Malfoy ¿y si por las noches se le ocurría hacer furtivas salidas y metía a su casa en un problema?. ¿Y si se metía con los demás solo para demostrar su ego?. ¿Y si fardaba de que su padre fue un seguidor de Voldermot?. ¿Y si como decía su padre, y sin faltarle razón por supuesto, se metía con ella solo por ser una Weasley?. ¡No consentiría jamás que un Malfoy se metiese con ella, y menos sin luchar!. Así que se encontraba con su primo en la casa Gryffindor, también con Fred, James, Lewis, Victoire y Arthur. _

_Se había librado del contacto con Malfoy en primera instancia, pero Albus al parecer había echo buenas migas con él en el tren y a partir de entonces se hicieron tan amigos que a Rose a veces le sacaba de sus casillas la cercanía con la que se trataban a veces, hacían bromas, se prestaban los trabajos, hasta tenían la desfachatez de salir a hurtadillas por la noche ¡ella claro que lo sabía, por que los había escuchado hablar de ellos cuando 'estaban solos'!. A Rose le encantaría hacer que Malfoy cayera en su propia treta y que lo pillaran, pero no podía hacerle eso a Albus, era su primo favorito y le quería, por muy malas amistades que se echara ella no iba a traicionarle nunca, pero eso no quitaba las miradas de rencor y odio no demasiado fundado en ella siendo rebotadas por las del rubio que siempre tenía una frase para continuarle el insulto o la rencilla si era posible más fuerte que la anterior, pero jamás llegando a las manos. _

_- En serio Rosie – escuchó decir a su prima Victoire, la cual ya cursaba en su último año – no entiendo por que Malfoy te cae mal, ya ha pasado medio año, pronto llegarán las vacaciones de Pascua y aún no ha causado ningún problema a su casa, ni se ha peleado con nadie ni ha maldecido a nadie, eso es más propio de James y Fred – dijo esta frunciendo levemente el ceño._

_- Pero Victoire... los Malfoy han hecho malas cosas a nuestra familia, papá siempre lo ha dicho y que hicieron daño a mamá ¿cómo quieres que me lleve bien con alguien cuyos padres o abuelos hicieron daño a mi madre? – la miro como si intentase que al comprender eso la entendería._

_- Uhm... bueno, te pondré un ejemplo - alzó un dedo y sonrió con ternura – el padre de Teddy era un hombre lobo ¿sabes?. Y a mi padre le atacó uno sin llegar a transformarle, pero le dejó las cicatrices que tiene en el rostro ¿debería odiar a Teddy por que su padre era un hombre lobo y esa raza le hizo daño a mi padre?. Lo veo un poco injusto, por que Teddy no es así, le conozco, y aunque no conocí a su padre sé que tampoco era como el hombre que dañó a mi padre, no debemos juzgar a las personas por lo que digan que son otros, sino por lo que nosotros vemos en ellos – le tocó la cabeza tiernamente. _

_- Yo a Malfoy no le veo lado bueno – giró la cabeza haciendo una extraña mueca._

_- Tendrás que conocerle o intentar al menos hacerlo entonces, hasta encontrarlo, por que seguro que lo tiene – la joven pelirroja suspiró y se cayó la boca mientras que su prima sonreía y se iba a hablar con Lewis._

_Rose no comprendía como todos podían defender a Malfoy, según Fred y James mientras no hiciera nada en contra de su familia no tenían motivos para hacerle nada malo ni para llevarse mal con él, Lewis no creía que fuera una mala influencia para Albus y Arthur simplemente pasaba del tema. ¿Era la única Weasley que había heredado el sentido común de su familia entonces?. No lo sabía y prefería que no se le contestase a esa pregunta en suficiente tiempo como en el que durase en Hogwarts... Además lo que decía Victoire simplemente no podía ser ¿intentar conocer a Malfoy?. Sería si fuera una persona normal, pero no podía considerarle alguien normal, al menos no a él, en un sentido macabro del significado Malfoy era especial, era la única persona que Rose Weasley no estaba dispuesta a tolerar por voluntad propia, y tenía la certeza que así sería durante toda su vida. _

_- ¡Eh, Rose! – oyó decir mientras se giraba, ahí sonriendo con su característica sonrisa se encontraba James Potter, las manos metidas en los bolsillos como balanceándose levemente y el pelo revuelto, con el uniforme completamente manchado de barro de los terrenos del castillo - ¿cómo está mi adorada prima hoy? – acercándose mientras la cogía por el hombro y le estrujaba la mejilla con un cariño casi pegajoso que hizo que la pelirroja se apartase con una pequeña risa. _

_- Oh, Jamie, estoy como siempre – se fijó en él de arriba abajo - ¿te has peleado contra una manada de gnomos o algo por el estilo? – fijándose en su ropa._

_- ¿Esto?. Nah, es que Fred y yo nos hemos liado a una batalla de bolas de barro, si hubieses visto como ha quedado él, no creo que ni la tía Angela pudiese reconocerle detrás de tanto barro – haciendo un gesto con la mano._

_- No creo que a la prima Victoire ni al primo Lewis le hagan demasiada gracia veros así ¿es que no podéis gastar vuestro tiempo en algo más... normal? – el castaño rió y le revolvió el pelo a la pequeña._

_- ¡Pero si que Fred y yo nos tiremos barro es normal!. Si fuera invierno serían bolas de nieve, y si fuese verano te aseguro que tendríamos unos cuantos moratones del calamar gigante, el año pasado a Fred lo tuvieron que sacar las sirenas del lago – se encogió de hombro – son feísimas. _

_- Claro que lo son ¿creías que eran como en los cuentos muggles? – mirándole con un aire sabelotodo que había heredado seguramente de su madre – oh, oh, viene Victoire – avisó por lo bajo al chico que solo amplió a sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para encarar a su prima de frente la cual no tenía cara de demasiados amigos. _

_- James Sirius Potter, me vas a explicar ahora mismo que diablos haces así y como se te ha ocurrido la genial idea de llenar nuestra sala común de barro – señalando a las huellas que había en el suelo, este giró la cabeza._

_- Pues verás, Victoire Fleur Weasley, es que Fred y yo estábamos aburridos y nos hemos dicho '¡Oye, vamos a tirarnos bolas de barro para así llamar la atención de nuestra adorada prima que tan poco caso nos ha hecho últimamente!'. ¿Y ves?. ¡A funcionado! – alzando un dedo como si la explicación fuera la más normal del mundo – que por cierto no se donde está Fred – miró a la entrada que se había abierto y Albus entraba por ella – estábamos haciendo una carrera para ver quien llega primero, pero lo perdí en la primera planta – poniéndose una mano debajo del mentón._

_- Está en la enfermería – contestó Al con una mueca – se ha tropezado con un escalón y se ha caído, Scorpius y yo lo encontramos y lo llevamos con Madame Pomfrey – se puso al lado de James y le dio un golpe en la frente - ve a verlo ya, sino le diré a mamá que te has puesto a hacer nudismo en el lago o mejor, se lo digo a Teddy – sonrió de una forma un tanto extraña para el rostro del menor, normalmente era James quien lo hacía de esa forma pícara y amenazante – te lo recordará de por vida, seguro – el castaño se puso rojo y escuchó la risa descarada de la rubia, bajó la cabeza mascullando una serie de maldiciones y salió por la entrada. _

_- Que malo eres con Jamie – negó Rose con la cabeza y el oji verde tan solo la miró con una extraña expresión._

_- Bueno, más malo es él conmigo siempre y no me quejo, por cierto toma – le entregó un libro que tenía sus iniciales en la solapa – te lo olvidaste en la biblioteca, menos mal que Scorpius se dio cuenta, sino Pince te lo hubiese confiscado no lo habrías encontrado – la pelirroja se mordió el labio._

_- Malfoy debería meterse en sus propios asuntos – murmuró por lo bajo y tomó el libro mientras Albus solo la miraba con cara algo tensa, pero solo suspiró – ya lo habría recuperado de alguna manera._

_- Rosie, él es una buena persona, además de amable contigo ¡si hasta me lo ha dicho de buenas maneras! – la Weasley alzó una ceja incrédula._

_- ¿De buenas maneras?.¿Malfoy?. Permíteme dudarlo... ¿qué te dijo? – con una pizca de curiosidad, Albus tan solo sonrió orgulloso por la última pregunta de su última pregunta._

_- Bueno dijo exactamente... 'Dile a la sabelotodo de tu prima que tenga más cuidado por donde deja las cosas, lo último que quiero que la Weasley encima tenga que depender de mí' o algo por el estilo, más o menos – moviendo un poco la cabeza. _

_- ¡Y eso son buenas maneras! – bramó con una mueca de disgusto mirando a su primo con rabia contenida - ¿dónde está ese albino? – apretando la solapa del libro con fuerza. _

_- Uhm... dijo que se iba a buscar un libro para el trabajo que nos ha puesto la profesora Bones, supongo que estará en la biblioteca – y como alma que lleva el diablo una maraña pelirroja atravesó la puerta de la sala común mientras Albus seguía con una sonrisa en el rostro. _

_- ¿De verdad ha dicho eso Malfoy?. Por que yo lo dudo, Al – comentó la rubia y este solo se giró con una sonrisa enigmática._

_- En verdad dijo 'Ten y daselo a la pelirroja' pero... – miró con sus verdes ojos a los azules de su prima y puso la misma sonrisa que James al entrar – a veces, merece la pena hacerla enfadar, aunque Scorpius me matará mañana, me gustaría que se llevasen bien – con una mueca cansada. _

_- Haciendo estas cosas no conseguirás que se lleven mejor – el joven Potter se encogió de hombros._

_- Al menos conseguiré que se hablen, que eso es mucho más de lo que hacen últimamente, odio hacer de intermediario – suspiró largamente y rezó para que mañana su amigo no se acordase de lo que iba a ocurrir con la pelirroja en poco más de cinco minutos si la Weasley se daba prisa. _

_Rose corría por los pasillos con su libro entre los brazos ¿cómo se le ocurría a ese idiota tratarla, o al menos indirectamente, dirigirse a ella de esa forma?. ¿Creía que iba a quedarse callada?. ¡Ja!. Le faltaba mucho para conocer a Rose Weasley y por ella no iba a conocerla, por que ni le dejaría acercarse, solo lo hacía por Albus. Llevó a la entrada de la biblioteca y tomó aire antes de entrar guardando silencio para pasar inadvertida, giró la cabeza buscando a Malfoy, al parecer debía de estar por alguna parte de las estanterías, se dirigió la sección de defensa y ahí se encontraba, poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar un libro y cuando lo consiguió sonrió triunfante iba a encaminarse hacia donde se encontraban las mesas pero vio una figura lo bastante conocida como para distinguirla. _

_- ¿Weasley?.¿Qué haces aquí, se te ha olvidado otro libro? – comentó en un tono burlón. _

_- Que sepas Malfoy que yo no necesito depender de nadie ¿entiendes?. ¡De nadie!. ¡Y mucho menos de ti! – alzando la voz mientras lo señalaba. _

_- ¿A que te refieres?. Mira Weasley si esa es tu forma de darme las gracias por devolverte el libro mejor ahórratelas ¿vale? – levantando una mano como para que se callase. _

_- ¿Darte las gracias?. ¿A ti?. No me hagas reír, jamás te daría las gracias – en un tono despectivo – y menos después de que le dijeses eso a Albus, por favor, ni por todos los galeones del mundo te lo diría._

_- ¿Lo que le dije a Al?. ¿Qué te diese el libro?. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? – de pronto una idea retorcida llegó a su mente y entornó los ojos - ¿Albus te ha dicho algo totalmente diferente a lo que le dije cierto? – con un tic poco normal en la ceja mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara – lo mataré, un día lo mataré. _

_- ¿Totalmente diferente?. Jah, seguro que se ha ahorrado cosas que me has dicho a mis espaldas, estoy segura – en un tono confiado. _

_- ¿Decir cosas a tus espaldas?. ¿Pero tú te oyes?. No gano nada poniéndote verde a tus espaldas, si lo hiciese sería a la cara, al menos tengo la satisfacción de verte enfadada – como si fuese obvio – y dile al gracioso de tu primo que mañana le va a ayudar Merlín con su tarea, yo paso – la chica se puso roja._

_- ¡No soy una recadera! – alzó más la voz y se acercó a él dando largos pasos – Y que sepas que no me creo nada de lo que me estas diciendo._

_- Bueno pues así quedan las cosas ¿no?. Yo te digo la verdad y tú pasas de lo que te digo sea o no, mira Weasley – la miró a los ojos – déjame en paz, cada vez que pasa algo acabamos igual y yo estoy arto de tu acoso – la chica parpadeó conmocionada. _

_- ¿¡Acoso!? – como si hubiese dicho una tremenda palabrota para la joven._

_- ¿Cómo llamas tú a que cada vez que de un paso con tu primo aparezcas así sin más, o que me mires cuando estoy demasiado cerca, o que como en este momento aparezcas para darme la vara sobre algo que no tengo ni la más mínima idea, eh? – dándole suavemente en el hombro antes cada acusación. _

_- ¡Solo me preocupo por mi familia! – como si eso lo explicara todo._

_- ¡Pues preocúpate menos!. ¡Al ya es mayorcito para saber si soy o no una buena compañía, no hace falta que le agobies! – alcanzando su mismo tono de voz._

_- ¡Si fuera mayorcito para saber lo que hace no se juntaría contigo!._

_- ¡Sino fuese tú familia jamás te hablaría por que estaría harto de tus normas, tu maldita rectitud y tus malditos rencores sin fundamento Weasley!. ¡Si Albus Potter no fuese tu primo JAMÁS te hablaría por que resultas totalmente repelente para todos los que están a tú alrededor! – con una mirada enterrada completamente en los cristalinos ojos de la chica. _

_- ¡Eso es mentira! - su voz sonó casi tan agudo como el de un gato al que pisan la cola._

_- ¿La verdad escuece, cierto? – entrecerró los ojos – Al menos yo se que Albus está conmigo por quien soy, no por lo que represento en su vida – son una cínica sonrisa. _

_- ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso, Malfoy! – apretando sus puños conteniendo de alguna forma las ganas de llorar que le producían las palabras de Scorpius. _

_- Uhm, para ti todo lo que te diga será una mentira, da igual que cosa – pasó de largo a su lado con el libro entre sus brazos – yo que tú comenzaría a juzgar a la gente por quienes son y no por lo que son, Weasley, sino al final, acabaras sola – y al terminar de decir esas palabras salió de los estantes dirigiéndose seguramente hacia una mesa. _

_Rose Weasley tan solo se quedó ahí, mordiéndose fuertemente el labio para frenar las lagrimas que querían salir, no lloraría, jamás lo haría por algo que hubiese provocado por Malfoy. Levantó el libro y lo estampó contra el suelo provocando un ruido seco que la hizo tambalearse, tenía que encontrar alguna forma de descargar esa ira e impotencia que tenía encima, por que siendo una Weasley su naturaleza era temperamental, y acaba de pasar estar furiosa a pasar a una profunda sensación de vacío que había sido provocada por un rubio altanero de perfil afilado un sonrisa cínica. _

_**Continuará...**_

_**Primero que nada ¡feliz cumpleaños fics!. Sí mis adoradas lectoras ¡el fics cumple un año!. Ni yo misma me lo creo, han pasado tantas cosas desde que empecé a escribirlo que aish... este es un día feliz, además han sido 40 capítulos en un año, no me os podréis quejar, aunque son cortitos de eso sí podéis quejaros xD. Bueno a lo que iba, siento haber tardado, pero el calor es asfixiante y matador en serio, y por matar ha asesinado a mis preciosa neuronas. En este capítulo muestro un poco de la Rose de primer año, la vimos muy poco durante el tiempo de Albus y Scorpius en primer año, sino recuerdo mal solo salió en dos capítulos de ambos... Bueno como veréis Scorpius ha sido un pelín cruel, pero es que Rose no entra a razones, todo lo inteligente que es para estas situaciones no le sirve para nada u.u pero es una de las peleillas que James y Fred consienten así que no hay problemas. Ahora a contestar a vuestros preciosos reviews. **_

_**HRHED: Quería daros un regalo de compensación, pero la inspiración anda flojilla... al menos a los que os gusta la pareja de Scorpius Rose tenéis un pequeño trozo de sus vidas. Sí, esta vez conseguios ganar la Eurocopa xD cosa que no conseguíamos en 40 años xD. Bueno pues espera el Victoire Teddy, aún no le falta tanto para salir como a las otras sagas xD y odio terminantemente Crepúsculo y todo lo que me recuerde que Edward existe, nos vemos!. **_

_**Macaen: Gracias por tu opinión!.**_

_**Hikari-Nara: Gracias por el rr abu!. Sí se que Albus es tu favorito no hace falta que me lo repitas xD. Lily es una Gryffindor muy Gryffindor, ha sacado too el carácter de sus padres no se puede negar... es que no podía no meter a mi querido rubito en el capítulo, hace tanto que no lo saco que se iba a oxidar. Bueno ya hemos comprobado que mis poderes de bruja están a la mitad, no cayó España en cuartos sino que ganó la Eurocopa y Alemania quedó subcampeona xD, bueno al menos algo así acerté. Si llego a los 900 rr yo misma me moriré del impacto xD gracias por los ánimos nos vemos por el msn nena!.**_

_**Lunatik-love: No me he olvidado de vosotras, solo que mi inspiración ha decidido no funcionar... Bueno Harry es un buen padre, además Lil es la niña de sus ojos, aunque no tanto como Rose la de Ron que eso ya es peligroso. Nos hablamos, gracias se me pasó pero tardó lo suyo, muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo aunque tarde en actualizar.**_

_**Leslie Rebeka Black Snape: Bueno Lil es una persona muy simpática con los que conoce y también muy cabezota, eso lo ha heredado de su tío Ron, también la aversión por los Slytherin, pero eso lo veremos más adelante. Es que Scorpius es delicadito, ya has visto xD.**_

_**Sol Potter Black: Pronto volverán a ser adolescentes, tranquila aún están en los 11 años aquí al menos xD. Irán poco a poco ya los verás, solo hay que tener paciencia. Nos vemos!.**_

_**Diluz: Remus es de una amiga xD pero bueno eso discútelo con ella luego xD. Intento meter a todos los posibles en cada capítulo si es que la cosa va bien, espero que te haya gustado mucho!. Yo también espero actualizar pronto cada vez. **_

_**Biank Radcliffe: Lil es muy linda y Scorpius le cae muy bien, a él no tanto pero la soporta bastante bien. Harry es un padre terrorífico, solo tienes que verle xD. Gracias por el review.**_

_**Sakurita 94: Sí, eso les pasa por meterse con ella xD. La verdad es que no, es que son niños todavía, aún falta mucho para que sean conscientes del mundo. Ya se que España pasó de cuartos, y ganó la Eurocopa xD lo que solo Cuatro se esperaba con su podemos en todos los lados xD.**_

_**Artemis Shiro: Lil es la más equilibrada de los hermanos Potter, James es muy su abuelo y parte de la travesura Weasley, Harry es más tranquilo pero retorcido, Lily... es más como su madre. Ron tendrá que entender eso algún día... quiera o no xD te lo aseguro.**_

_**Mary-Tonks: XD gracias por la entrada ya me enteraré de donde es xD. Rose no siente celos de Lily, ella siempre ha estado con ella y no quiero que primas se peleen por un tío y menos si ese tío es Scorpius, lo que pasa es que el chico es... así xD además Lily es como la hermana pesada que Scorpius jamás tendrá xD.**_

_**Aki-chan: Pues si lees desde los primeros capítulos te hará ilusión haber cumplido un año aquí con nosotras xD!. Bueno se empezó a llevar mejor con Malfoy en la saga de los chicos, ahora se llevan tan mal como siempre o peor sino lo habías notado xD es que los niños son tan crueles a veces... Ron fue un ejemplo claro. No creo que es así, y se refería al tío Fred, los niños le dicen así, por cierto, muchísimas gracias por tu review en serio y siendo tanto haber tarado tanto en actualizar no tengo excusa T.T espero que te haya gustado en serio.**_

_**Alejandra: Lily es muy buena jugando a Quidditch, será cazadora o buscadora lo más seguro xD pero ahora no se muy bien de que ponerla es que en su familia ha habido tantos de Quidditch... su papi o su mami... ya veremos que tiene en los genes xD. **_

_**Ishidamon: Eres encantadora nena en serio T-T no merezco tener una lectora tan fiel como has demostrado ser!. Espero que te hayan pagado con creces el dinero de tus apuestas xD. Fred saldrá más pero en cameos como en este capítulo los demás ya ves. Muchísimas gracias por seguir siendo una lectora fiel, muchos besotes.**_

_**Rayne Elendil: Gracias por el review, me alegro de que te guste como esta todo!. Me ha costado hacer sus personalidades, pero mas o menos ya se manejarlas.**_

_**MTBlack: Pues espero que no te marees tanto, además para no marearse lo mejor para hacer es leerlo de 3 en 3 así vas lees una historia y las demás por separados. Esos capítulos creo que ya los tengo hechos, pero tardaré en subirlos.**_

_**Lucia13: Vaya otra que le gusta las parejitas, pues espero que siga así, por que tienen mucho que decir aunque aún hayan salido poco, nos vemos la próxima vez que actualice, un besazo!. **_

_**Bueno hoy es el cumpleaños de mucha gente xD de JK, de Harry Potter... y de mi fics!. Sí este fics ya cumple un añito... y parece que fue ayer cuando lo empecé. Bueno no os distraigo más con mis idas de olla, en el próximo capítulo veremos a Victoire pensando en sus amores y desamores : P quienes serán, quienes serán xD. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización que espero que sea pronto!. Muchos besos a todas!.**_


	41. Amoríos y desamores

**_Amoríos y Desamores_**

_¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que conocía a Teddy Lupin?. En sus cortos catorce años a su parecer lo conocía desde hacía demasiado, no es que de pequeños hubiesen jugado juntos demasiado, pero al ser los mayores de la 'familia' por así decirlo de una forma u otra siempre habían acabado ambos al lado del otro, como si de un Weasley más se tratase... incluso lo había visto optar por el pelo pelirrojo zanahoria y unos ojos azules de pequeño cuando ella aún le divertía ensuciarse de barro y perseguir Gnomos en el patio de la casa de su abuela. ¿Qué conocía de él?. Era un chico muy amable, siempre ayudando a sus amigos y apreciaba mucho a su familia, tanto directa como indirecta, adoraba pasar el tiempo con sus amigos, tenía mucho cariño a un álbum de fotos que tenía de sus padres y sobre todo era un despistado de primera clase, eso sobre todo. Siempre se había comportado casi como un hermano mayor con ella, la protegía, pero desde hacía un tiempo se había como distanciado y ella se había apegado más a Cris, un amigo de Teddy que le caía muy bien. _

_Sin embargo a ella le había gustado desde primer año el mejor amigo de Teddy, Will... al ser casi familiar de el metamorfamago la había tratado bien, no era muy guapo la verdad, tenía gustos un tanto extravagantes y llegaba a reconocer que muchas veces le pillaba soñando despierto con una genuina sonrisa en los labios que desde primero a veces la notaba triste y decaída, aunque ella solo estuviese en tercero lo había notado desde siempre. Al Hufflepuff siempre le había gustado Rachel, la mejor amiga de Teddy, era una Ravenclaw y hacía honor a su casa, aunque fuese nacida de muggles era muy buena en todas as asignaturas, y además de ser lista era guapa, muy guapa, desde que podía recordar cuando la chica no estaba con Teddy y Will estaba con otros chicos, ya fuese hablando o simplemente paseando... recordaba perfectamente la pelea de hace unos años, desde entonces Will jamás había vuelto a decir nada de la media libertina vida que llevaba la chica, solo la aceptaba como era, ella se había tenido que resignar, por que sabía que por mucho que pasara jamás la vería como algo más que la 'casi' hermana de su amigo Teddy. _

_Durante dos años completos le había gustado ese chico, era su primer amorío, son intensos, inocentes y se acaban olvidando aunque nunca puedas olvidar a esa persona. Jamás había salido con él y se conformaba quedamente con hablarle y algunas veces pedirle ayuda con los deberes, no tenía muchos amigos en Hogwarts, por eso frecuentaba a los mayores de ella que conocía... Después cuando entró en tercero ya había dejado de gustarle como hasta hace unos meses Will, tan solo intentaba olvidar y empezar de nuevo todo. Y con que mala pata empezó ese tercer curso que Teddy había dado un tanto radical a su aspecto, su pelo estaba sujeto en una cola baja, llevaba una especie de pendiente en la oreja y juraría que jamás había visto brillar los ojos de el joven Lupin de esa manera, pero claro, ella no fue la única que notó ese cambio, a partir de ese momento el Gryffindor empezó a ser acosado prácticamente por la mitad de la torre, por que no en todos los sitios encuentras a un chico que puede tener el aspecto que quiere una._

_Total que al inicio de ese año Victoire se dio cuenta de una cosa... bueno de dos, una que a Cris le gustaba, no se lo había dicho directamente, pero se le notaba, y aunque tenía mucho cariño al muchacho no podía corresponderle... no es que no fuera guapo, dentro de la media estaba bien, era divertido y sabía muy bien como hacerla reír, sabía de Quidditch y le encantaba Historia de la Magia por muy insufrible que a ella le pareciese... pero aún así, no podía salir con él, por la segunda razón... Se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba Teddy ¿cómo había pasado? ¡No tenía no la más remota idea! Para Victoire, él siempre había como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo, pero le gustaba... se dio cuenta cuando le deseó una tortura a base de Imperius a las imbeciles que le daban cartas para que se las entregase a él ¿le veían cara de recadera acaso? No, ella no era la recadera de nadie, si querían darle las puñeteras cartas a Teddy que se las dieran ellas, bastante tenía la menor con tener que aguantar su segundo amor no correspondido._

_No podía decirle a Teddy que le gustaba... vamos eso lo tenía claro, si el Gryffindor se enteraba de eso posible que se pusiera en plan paternalista y le dijera que solo era un amor pasajero de infancia, que posiblemente lo fuera, pero es que no. Y seguramente él no se daría demasiada cuenta de que a Victoire le gustaba él, por que sino se había dado cuenta de que le había gustado Will ese no caería en que a ella le gustaba él, así de sencillo. Solo le quedaba fingir que para él Teddy seguía siendo el perfecto hermano y ella solo era una más de los muchos familiares Weasley que el metamorfago tenía._

_- Estas rara – dijo una voz masculina con un toque de preocupación - ¿se te ha subido zumo de calabaza a la cabeza? – preguntó Cris._

_- Estoy perfectamente, pero como tenga que dar otra clase más con Slughorn juro que lo vomitaré – haciendo una mueca de disgusto._

_- Es lo que tiene que las mazmorras siempre huelan así, pero no te preocupes, te acabas acostumbrando, ya sea en unos meses o en otro par de años – bromeó ladeando la cabeza – Pero en serio, estas algo mustia._

_- ¿Tengo cara de mandrágora para estar mustia? – ella alzó una ceja y este soltó una pequeña risa._

_- Uhm... no se, a lo mejor si gritas un poco, ya sabes acompasa los 'ah' y el llanto, y tal vez un poco – tras esa respuesta recibió un cojín en a cara - ¡Oye!._

_- Oh, cállate, desde que estas en el Quidditch te has vuelto muy graciosillo Cris, no se como Teddy te aguanta... en verdad no se como te aguanto yo – se retumbó en el sofá en el que se encontraba._

_- Me aguanta por que duermo en su cuarto, se puede aprender mucho de alguien con el que duermes, como que Alfred siempre se pone el calcetín derecho antes que el izquierdo o Fredwin tiene pánico a las serpientes, grita demasiado en sus pesadillas – puso un extraño mohín y la rubia le miró de soslayo._

_- Deberías meterte a detective, seguro que cobrarías una pasta – cerró los ojos y entonces notó como alguien le ponía la mano en la frente y se la acariciaba -. Cris, como sigas aparte de quedarme casi dormida te vas a ganar un puñetazo – contestó con voz cantarina._

_- Pues entonces me alegro de no ser yo, cuidado Teddy, que ella es de las que saca las zarpas – ante la mención del joven Lupin ella se irguió de golpe casi dándose un cabezazo con él y le miró sorprendida. _

_- Eh, tranquila Vic – poniendo las manos a la altura el pecho haciendo que esta pusiera una mueca de enfado._

_- Como me vuelvas a llamar así un crucio te va a parecer una condenada nana – estaba enfadada, sí, pero no con él, con ella por ponerla así de nerviosa y con las malditas que los miraban de forma descarada._

_- ¿Desde cuando eres tan violenta? – se sentó a su lado - ¿Qué tal estas? _

_- Ahora no demasiado bien gracia a tu incursión, hace unos momentos bastante relajada – se cruzó de brazos hinchando los carrillos, siempre se comportaba de una forma infantil y bastante absurda, otra veces simplemente pasaba._

_- Oh vamos, no te enfades, sabes que no quería ser así, vamos – le dio en el hombro y ella se giró haciendo que el otro soltase una leve risilla al fijarse en su rostro._

_- Eres idiota... –musitó y Cris lanzó una pequeña carcajada._

_- Cuidado Ted, has despertado a una Banshee dormida – alzo las manos como si intentase imitar a ese ser._

_- Y tú también lo eres Cris, sería una descortesía olvidarme de ti – se giró para mirarle con una cruda sonrisa que hizo que parpadeara._

_- Ya se lo que te pasa... ¿tienes la menstruación verdad? – me señaló y lo dijo como si de una confidencia se tratase, esa pregunta le hizo sonrojar de tal manera que hasta la punta de las orejas se notó y se levantó con un cojín para golpear una y otra vez al chico - ¡Eh, para! ¡que soy prefecto, joder!_

_- ¡Pues aprende a comportarte como tal! ¡Maldito bocazas descarado! – paró de golpear al notar que el cojín hacía fuerza contra ella para no golpear de nuevo al joven, alguien la había parado - ¡Teddy! – bramó._

_- Ya está bien Vic, estás muy irascible hoy ¿qué te ocurre? – la muchacha bufó._

_- Nada, no me ocurre nada, absolutamente nada - se alejó de ambos y subió las escaleras en forma de caracol hasta la torre._

_Tanto Cris como Teddy se quedaron mirando como subía sin entender mucho lo que pasaba. Cris solamente bufó y se llevó la mano a la cabeza como meditando sobre algo, mientras que el metamorfamago torció el rostro aún preocupado por la reacción de la pequeña Weasley. Normalmente Victoire era una chica dulce y tierna, como Lily, pero otras, escasas veces, se enfadaba y eso era peor que tener a su abuela diciéndole cosas sobre como estaba ahora su aspecto físico por muy adolescente hormonado que fuese. _

_- ¿Sabes que le pasa? – preguntó a Cris que parecía volver de sus pensamientos._

_- Ya se lo pregunté, seguro que es eso, cuando una chica la tiene, olvídate de que sea razonable, en unos días estará bien – hizo un gesto con la mano – por cierto... ¿te has enterado de ese rumor?_

_- ¿Qué rumor? – preguntó el chico._

_- El del baile de disfraces obviamente. _

_Victoire se encontraba en su habitación golpeando con frenesí su almohada mientras se repetía una y otra vez lo idiota y subnormales que podían llegar a ser los hombres, y sobre todo lo insensibles que eran ante temas de chicas. ¿Pero que más se podía esperar de ellos? Eran quinceañeros que a algunos les importaba más el Quidditch que cualquier otra actividad en grupo que pudiesen practicar. No se quejaba de que les gustase el Quidditch, es más a ella misma le encantaba ese deporte. Muchas veces iba con su padre y su tío Ron a los partidos de los Chudley Cannon y otras tantas escuchaba a su tío soltar pestes por su equipo de lo inútiles que eran... pero aún así seguía yendo a verlos. Era extraño, pero aún así estaba tan acostumbrada que para ella ya se trataba de algo completamente familiar y normal. _

_Esa misma tarde tenía una hora libre antes de ir a pociones, por lo que preparó sus libros y bajó la escalera esperando tener suerte y no encontrarse con ninguno de esos dos idiotas en su camino. Tuvo suerte y pudo salir de la torre y dirigirse a la biblioteca para hacer un trabajo, o al menos empezarlo antes de la hora que tenía con Slughorn. Al llegar a la biblioteca se encontró con una estampa poco usual, Rachel junto con Will riendo levemente mientras esta se recogía un mechón de pelo y le daba un beso en la mejilla antes de largarse, la Ravenclaw siempre era muy cariñosa, así que tal gesto no me extrañó. Pero sí el hecho de que Will tuviese una sonrisa tan radiante, con anterioridad seguramente se hubiese dado la vuelta para no seguir observando esa escena, pero esta vez caminó firmemente hasta que se cruzó con ellos y Rachel le hacía un gesto con la mano para luego decirle algo a Will y dirigirse hacia la salida agachando la cabeza al pasar a mi lado con una tímida sonrisa y algo sonrojada. Parpadeé extrañada y entonces caí en la cuenta de algo, algo que seguramente pocos entenderían al solo ver eso._

_Me senté al lado de Will como solía hacerlo cuando estaba en la biblioteca y le miré sin disimular nada cosa que este solo pudo sonreír nerviosamente._

_- ¿Ya? – preguntó en un tono bajo al tiempo que sacaba las cosas de la mochila._

_- ¿Ya que? – respondió algo intranquilo._

_- Tu ya sabes el que, Will – le miró con una pequeña sonrisa – les has pedido salir ¿verdad? Por eso Rachel y tú estáis tan felices – el Hufflepuff se puso rojo y yo solté una risita -. Lo sabía._

_- Eres demasiado intuitiva para tu edad, Victoire – infló los carrillos ofendida._

_- Solo tengo un año menos que vosotros, no me tratéis como una niña solo por ser dos cursos menor – saquó la pluma -. Al menos me alegro que alguien triunfe en sus odiseas amorosas – dijo más para sí misma que para Will._

_- ¿Cómo? – la joven Gryffindor se tapó la boca y negó con la cabeza rápidamente._

_-Nada Will, cosas mías, nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte – intentó decir lo más tranquila que pudo aunque se maldecía por haberlo dicho en voz alta._

_Al menos estaba feliz por ellos, a Will le había gustado Rachel desde que yo había entrado en Hogwarts o puede que un poco antes. Y Rachel siempre estaba triste si se peleaba con el Hufflepuff, al menos para ellos todo había terminado bien, o comenzado, quien sabía. Lo único que en esos momentos ocupaba la cabeza de Victoire eran las notas de maldito trabajo de encantamientos y las vueltas que daba la vida, convirtiendo un desamor inicial en una linda historia de amor, pero claro, para la joven Weasley no sería así, por lo menos no ahora, ya que en la vida se rigen al menos en el amor, por un sin fin de amoríos y desamores únicos para cada persona, y cada uno era una historia que contar. _

_**Continuará...**_

_**(Sale detrás de una pared blindada) Eh... no sirve de nada decir lo siento, verdad? Aún así T.T lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento x10000 De verdad se que en estos eh... cinco meses no he dado señales de vida, pero tengo explicaciones que... vale no -.- en verdad ninguna de las explicaciones es realmente válida. Empecé a leer un nuevo manga y me metí en un foro de rol, empecé un fics original, estoy en el último año de Bachillerato T.T en serio lo siento. Verdaderamente tengo capítulos ya escritos de esta serie, pero son capítulos adelantados, por ejemplo de Lily no tengo ninguno, pero de Victoire y Rose tengo como 5 ya hechos pero futuros... ya se que no es excusa, pero no me sentía con fuerzas para seguir haciendo este fics, pero ahora he vuelto y espero que para quedarme, por que sino acepto cartas bombas y todo lo que me queráis mandar por correspondencia. Nuevamente siento mucho el retraso T.T además este capítulo es corto, prometo que los que le siguen serán más largo. En serio, mis más sinceras disculpas.**_

_**Hikari-Nara: Abu T.T!!!! Tu sabes lo que me cuesta concentrarme a escribir y más ahora que no tengo música y no puedo meterme en mi mundo yupi, pero aún así gracias por no abandonar este fics!. Sí, se que odias a esta Rose, es muy prejuiciosa y todo lo que tu quieras, pero tiene que ser así, sin amor-odio no hay relación estable, fíjate en crepúsculo xD que asco de relación. Victoire ha aprendido que no tiene que prejuzgar, pero aún así es una Weasley y tiene su vena temperamental como habrás podido observar en este capítulo : P Y sí xD es que entiende a Rose, si solo fuera por parte de Ron se controlaría, pero es que es cabezota también por parte de Hermione, así que... xD dos por el precio de uno, menudos padres les ha tocado tener. James y Freddy... aish que grandes son ellos xD, y Albus ya te dije que cuando vaya creciendo va a ir teniendo el mal de parecerse a sus predecesores. Mientras que la pelea de Rose y Scorpius es genial, sobre todo lo de matar a Albus xD lo bueno es que la próxima vez que veamos a los Malfoy y Weasley juntos se llevarán mejor, más civilizados y eso, tú ya lo sabes jeje. Nos vemos por el msn, a ver si es verdad que este fics dura otro añito más! **_

_**Lucia13: Scorpius no es cruel, solo se defiende y va con su verdad por delante. Lo que hace que haya más tensión entre ellos... y cuanta más tensión mas pasión. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**_

_**Sol Potter Black: Pues tendrás que esperar por que después de Victoire viene Lily, y después de Lily ya viene Rose, además en su capítulo sale Hugo xD imagínate, Hugo, Rose y Scorpius xD eso sí que son ascuas!. Bueno como bien dice este fics, Vic estaba enamorada de Will xD pero ahora de Teddy y después de este capítulo pasa lo del baile u.u pobrecita, lo mal que lo pasa. **_

_**MTBlack: Me encanta que te guste el Rose Scorpius, es que me encanta a mi hacérselas pasar mal xD.**_

_**Lunatik-love: Sí, es la genética, tu lo has dicho xD.**_

_**Chris Marie2403: Me alegro que te encante xD.**_

_**Katie Prins: A mi el Scorpius Albus no me va más allá de simples amigos xD viva el Rose Scorpius : P Bueno es que este fics entero es como una continuación, por que la primera parte son chicos, ahora son las chicas y así xD al menos se adelanta un poco la historia, es como ir enlazando historias n.n**_

_**Biank Radcliffe: Te gusta que haga sufrir a Rose? Joder como yo masoquista xD.**_

_**Artemis Shiro: Yo también apruebo los métodos de Scorpius xD hay que abrirle los ojos a Rose de una vez xD. Pero eso se nota más cuando Scorpius la salva de esas tres chicas, ese capítulo va justo después de este, así que si te o relees no iría mal la verdad. Ron no querrá que su hija sea amiga de un Malfoy xD eso se verá en capítulos futuros, pero Mione es distinta n.n**_

_**Mary-Tonks: No, Rose y Scorpius de ahora en adelante irán bien xD mas o menos, pero con Hugo de por medio xD.**_

_**Alejandra: Siento haber tardad T.T merezco morir, lo se, perdón -.-**_

_**Ishidamon: Espero que después de cinco meses sin actualizar también te sigas emocionando. Espero a ver si después de los exámenes puedo recuperar el ritmo de los viernes. Espero que te vaya bien y que este capítulo te haya gustado aunque sea un poco sosillo, nos vemos. **_

_**Natha: Uhm, es que James y Lily ya intenté hacer uno, si miras en mi profiler lo verás, pero es más de risa que de otra cosa. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**_

_**Mila22: Siento que te hayas viciado a este fics xD pero gracias por el review!.**_

_**Natr Solitude: Yo tampoco he tenido tiempo para actualizar T.T estoy como tu ahora con mis exámenes, he sacado un hueco aprovechando que la inspiración se ha pasado y he actualizado. **_

_**Llams: Me alegra que te haya gustado ese capítulo, es uno de mis favoritos la verdad. Espero que te siga gustando de aquí en adelante. Aunque tarde en actualizar, de nuevo mil veces disculpas.**_

_**Namy Malfoy: Dios, cuando tenía 10 capítulos, ya ha llovido xD.**_

_**.95: Sí, la verdad es que el Rose Scorpius es un poco como estos dos xD jaja. **_

_**Victoria Black: Gracias, lo intentaré.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a toas aquellas personas que me han tenido paciencia y ha continuado leyendo este fics aunque haya tardado siglos en actualizar. El próximo capítulo toca hablar sobre Lily y la familia Potter xD el capítulo bueno sobre la familia Potter no, pero el capítulo se llama Potter's. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización que yo espero que sea pronto!**_


	42. Potter's

**_Potter's_**

_Lily permanecía sentada en la mesa casa a la que había sido seleccionada, Gryffindor, como todos en su familia. Estaba entre unas niñas de primero y su prima Rose que parecía dispuesta a enseñarle todos y cada uno de los rincones de Hogwarts. Podía parecer que sus hermanos no le estuviesen echando mucha cuenta a la benjamín de la familia, pero es que Albus estaba discutiendo con Arthur sobre algo y James y su primo Fred parecían tramar algo entre ellos mientras se tiraban de un lado para otro las alas de pollo. La más joven de los Potter parecía fascinada mirando el Gran Comedor, sabía mucho de Hogwarts por culpa de sus hermanos y de su familia, por eso le resultaba tan fascinante poder verlo ella misma, sus ojos marrones café brillaban de alegría. _

_- Y debes recordar que no hay que echar cuenta a la rivalidad de las casas – escuchaba que su prima decía eso – los Slytherin no son malos, James es amigo de uno, hay gente peor en otras casas, créeme – no sabía por que pero su prima había girado su cabeza hacia la mesa Ravenclaw._

_- ¿Lo dices por Scorpius? – comentó la niña haciendo que su prima frunciera el ceño por la mención del nombre – Al me lo presentó en el callejón Diagon, no parece mala persona y es su mejor amigo, tiene una lechuza muy bonita que viene a casa a veces en verano, pero 'Pluff' es mucho más bonita – afirmó la pelirroja._

_- Yo no tengo una lechuza, utilizo una del colegio, mamá quería que trajese a __Crookshanks__ pero es muy viejo ya para ir arriba o abajo, no me hace falta lechuza – se encogió de hombros y se tomó un poco de zumo de calabaza._

_- ¿Por qué cuando me seleccionaron hubo tanto silencio? – preguntó curiosa, sabía que algunas personas la miraban indiscretamente, pero no entendía muy bien el por que._

_- Bueno... creo que es por que eres una Potter, cuando Al fue seleccionado se creó como una especie de vacío, aunque bueno, cuando Malfoy lo fue también... bueno, James me dijo que cuando llegó a Hogwarts todo el mundo le preguntaba sobre tío Harry, como es el 'salvador' del mundo mágico.- ella lanzó una risita – El profesor Binns nos contó un día... bueno... ya conocerás a Binns la mayoría se duerme en sus clases... pues nos contó que cuando fue la batalla aquí los fantasmas ayudaron que fue una de las movilizaciones mágicas más grandes que se llevaron en el siglo pasado, y que todo liderado por el tío Harry y los profesores comenzó la batalla... A papá no le gusta esa historia por que no cuenta aquellos que murieron... como el tío Fred... o los padres de Teddy – negó un poco la cabeza pero medio sonrió al ver a su prima - ¿pero sabes lo mejor?. Es que cuando ganamos se creó una paz que hacía años que no vivía el mundo mágico... y ha llegado a nuestros días._

_- Es triste pensar en la Guerra... mamá me dijo que medio castillo quedó destruido y que durante todas las vacaciones de verano de ese año estuvieron magos de todas partes de Inglaterra ayudando a reconstruir Hogwarts como era.- pensó un poco – Papá también nos contó... que unos días después de la batalla, los que murieron fueron enterrados con todos los honores al lado de la tumba del antiguo director de Hogwarts, haciendo una mención especial a aquellos que fueron fundamentales para ella... Él siempre cuenta la mención del tío Fred, y de los padre de Teddy... también habla de Severus Snape, que aunque no murió en la batalla ni en los terrenos, fue fundamental para la caída de Voldemort – al decir ese nombre algunos se giraron hacia ella y otros simplemente lo ignoraron._

_- Nuestra familia en general es muy famosa, recuerdo la primera vez que un niño me preguntó si era familia de quien salía en las ranas de chocolate – soltó una suave risa – Albus estuvo como... media hora escondido en los servicios en primer año por que un tal Thomas no paraba de perseguirle... creo que Malfoy le dio una pista falsa de por donde se había ido para ayudarle según me contó... pero luego el primo Fred hizo que lo encontrase, James y él estuvieron días riéndose de la cara de enfadado de Al – miraba a su primo que le sacaba la lengua descaradamente a Arthur._

_- Papá no es que le guste estar en las ranas de chocolate, pero dice que ya está acostumbrado – la pequeña pelirroja se encogió de hombros – Tío Ron también sale, pero él está muy orgulloso de ello – rió un poco – tu padre es algo raro._

_- Es como es, mamá y él siempre pelea y luego se reconcilian muy fácilmente, no entiendo a los adultos – miró al vaso de su prima - ¿más zumo de calabaza? – preguntó amablemente. _

_Después de la elección había subido a la torre de Gryffindor junto con los prefectos separándose de su prima y sus hermanos durante un breve tiempo que fue el que tardaron en llegar hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, cuya imagen se abrió para mostrarles la Sala de Gryffindor, muchas veces se había preguntado como era aquel lugar, todo lleno de rojo y dorado por todas partes y no parecía haber alumnos de años mayores aparte de los prefectos por el lugar. Miré a mi alrededor, éramos al menos una decena de niños que esperábamos ansiosos las explicaciones de los prefectos, aunque me hubiera gustado poder haberme quedado esa noche con mi prima o alguno de mis hermanos, pero ya no era una niña, además era una Gryffindor, podía ser perfectamente valiente y dormir en una de las habitaciones de Hogwarts con sus compañeras._

_- La habitación de las niñas está arriba a la derecha, la de los chicos arriba a la izquierda – dijo el prefecto que estaba delante de los niños -. Vuestras cosas ya están en vuestras habitaciones y los horarios también están, procurad llegad puntuales a las primeras clases que tengáis – todo el corrillo asintió a la par. _

_Subimos rápidamente las escaleras mirando a los chicos de reojo, algunos parecían incluso más nerviosos que una pequeña niña de cabellos rizados y ojos castaños que estaba delante suya. Llegamos a la habitación y lo primero que hice fue sentarme tranquilamente en mi cama para luego estirarme en ella, había sido un día muy larga desde el tren hasta llegar a la habitación, pero no había habido ningún problema ni nada que preocuparse, es más había sido tranquilo... Pero aún quedaba saber que ocurriría mañana, esperaba no quedarse dormida, James le había dicho que llegar tarde a algunas clases era normal los primeros días, según le contó su padre llegaron tarde a su primera clase de transformaciones porque se perdieron por el castillo._

_- ¿Tú eres una Potter, verdad? –escuchó la aguda voz de una niña de cabello castaño que se había asignado la cama de su derecha – He oído hablar mucho de tu familia – sonrió y ella le devolvió un poco la sonrisa._

_- Sí, bueno, a mi familia se la conoce mucho, aunque Al se parece más a papá, yo tengo más genes Weasley – se incorporó en la cama._

_- Papá me ha contado cosas de tu familia, me llamo Dorea Creevey – extendió la mano -. Mi padre estuvo en Hogwarts a la vez que el tuyo, mi tío murió en la batalla de Hogwarts, pero papá siempre ha estado muy orgulloso de su hermano – la pequeña pelirroja parpadeó un poco._

_-¿Batalla de Hogwarts? – preguntó la morena que se había puesto al fondo - ¿qué... que batalla?_

_- ¿Eres de hijos de muggles? – ella asintió – Verás es que hace muchos hubo una guerra en el mundo mágico, y en este mismo colegio ocurrió una gran batalla, papá dice que hay una parte de Hogwarts donde está un pequeño cementerio para los que murieron en esta batalla – la pequeña parecía algo asustada - ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Ganamos! ¡Y todo gracias al padre de ella! – señaló a Lily que se avergonzó un poco._

_- Papá dice que no es para tanto... mamá dice que es muy modesto y mis tíos que no espere que papá cambie – se encogió de hombros -. Pero la verdad a papá no le gusta demasiado la fama, aunque dice que ya se ha acostumbrado – miró a la niña - ¿Y tú como te llamas? Yo soy Lily._

_- Yo... yo soy Gwenda Snips – dijo algo tímida – la... la verdad es que pen-pensé que era rara desde pequeña hacía cosas... extrañas... – empezó a frotarse las manos - ¡Pe-pero cuando recibí la carta de Hogwarts me puse muy contenta! Al fin y al cabo... no hacía cosas raras, sino que era 'magia' – se rió un poco._

_- Claro que no eres raras, a veces los muggles me sorprenden, y eso que mis abuelos son muggles y a veces paso las vacaciones con ellos – dijo Dorea -. Son lecheros, y tienen una pequeña granja, yo y mi hermano Colin a veces ordeñamos a las vacas con mi abuelo._

_- Yo también tengo unos primos que son muggles, mi hermano James nunca deja a mi primo en paz y allí vemos la televisión, películas o ellos se ponen a jugar a unos juegos raros en la tele, jaja, pero nada como el Quidditch – hizo un gesto con la mano._

_- ¿Quiditch? – preguntó Gwenda._

_- Sí, creo que es el equivalente al fútbol muggle, es un juego donde los magos van en escoba y tienen que marcar puntos, es muy emocionante, mamá fue jugadora profesional y a veces vamos a ver los partidos con ella y tío Ron, aunque el tío Ron siempre eche pestes contra su equipo favorito. _

_- A mi no me apasiona mucho volar, pero lo tenemos este curso de asignatura ¿verdad? – miró a Lily que asintió emocionada._

_- ¿Vo-volar? ¿En-En escoba? _

_- ¡Sí! ¡Es muy divertido! – Gwenda parecía bastante nerviosa – No te preocupes, no es peligroso una vez has aprendido lo básico, yo llevo desde los siete años aunque papá decía que era muy pequeña, mamá decía que ella siempre jugaba con sus hermanos, así que yo también ¡el año que viene seré cazadora, como James! _

_- Debe estar bien eso de tener familia en Hogwarts... – dijo meditando Dorea -. Espero que Colin entre en esta casa, le echo un poco de menos._

_- A mi me pasaba eso cuando Al y James vinieron, pero tenía a mi primo Hugo que entra el año que viene – sonrió -. Además aquí tengo muchos primos y primas, casi todos en Gryffindor, así que no creo que deba preocuparme._

_- Una camada de Poter's y Weasley's – rió la castaña -. Espero que mañana no nos quedemos dormidas, sería muy malo si el primer día de clase estamos perdiendo puntos para nuestra casa._

_- Mamá dice que James ya pierde puntos con su sola presencia en un aula... –murmuró la pelirroja en voz baja haciendo que las otras dos rieran - ¡Es un busca pleitos!_

_- Tu hermano debe ser muy divertido, yo... soy hija única – Gwenda se pasó la mano por la cabeza._

_- No es tan bueno tener hermanos, compartir los juguetes, pelearte, echarle la culpa a otro cuando este es más pequeño... – lanzó un bufido._

_Continuaron hablando cerca de una hora antes de caer completamente rendidas con sus pijamas puestos, Lily ahora estaba bastante más tranquila, al menos sus compañeras no la trataban de forma extraña a la normal de otra chica, y eso la hacía sentir bien. A la mañana siguiente pasó algo que había temido bastante, Gwenda había desaparecido de la habitación junto con las otras dos chicas que no habían hablado la noche anterior, y en el reloj marcaba una hora que tenía que estar irremediablemente equivocada. Llamó a Dorea con fuertes golpes consiguiendo sacarla de su estado de sueño, dándose cuenta de lo que significaba eso se vistieron lo más rápido que pudieron y pasaron por el gran Comedor únicamente para coger un par de tostadas y comérselas a toda prisa buscando el aula que le tocaba... transformaciones. Cuando llegaron ambas pequeñas tragaron en seco y entraron viendo que la profesora estaba escribiendo y que Gwenda las miraba como pidiendo disculpas silenciosamente. La profesora se giró lentamente y las miró de arriba abajo._

_- Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por llegar tarde, siéntense en sus asientos – y tras decir eso volvió a darse la vuelta y seguir escribiendo._

_Lily bajó la cabeza y dejó sus libros encima de la mesa sacando las plumas y el pergamino, miró a Dorea con cara de soslayo y soltó un suspiro. Primer día llegando tarde y perdiendo puntos para su casa, sí, sin duda era una Potter. _

_**Continuará...**_


	43. Temperamental

**_Temperamental_**

_Estaba en la estación junto con su familia esperando para subir al Expreso de Hogwarts, era su cuarto año en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería y el primero de su hermano el cual estaba junto con su padre mientras que este le hablaba en voz despreocupada que tenía que quedar en la misma casa que Rose al tiempo que Hermione le echaba una mirada acusadora, al parecer desacuerdo por esa forma de alentar a su hijo a que fuera un Gryffindor a toda costa, la castaña solo suspiró y miró fijamente a su hija mayor la cual alzaba la cabeza intentando distinguir a alguien entre la multitud. Se había estado carteando durante todo el verano con Scorpius a escondidas de su familia, estaba claro que su padre se enfadaría si supiera que tenía un trato amistoso con el hijo de los Malfoy, pero realmente no le parecía mal chico en verdad... tres años de desacuerdos y peleas verbales solo le habían dejado conocer al rubio arisco y cínico, nada con el prepotente payaso que escribía las cartas que había estado leyendo este verano. _

_- ¿Buscas a alguien, Rosie? – preguntó su madre mientras que la chica daba un respingón y negaba con la cabeza._

_- No, solo me pregunto donde están los demás ¿hemos llegado muy pronto? – apretando un poco las manos nerviosa. _

_- Creo que tus tíos han pillado un atasco, menos mal que le dije a tu padre que saliéramos antes, sino no íbamos a llegar nunca – lanzó un largo suspiro y al parecer Ron la oyó por que frunció ligeramente el ceño._

_- Voy a subir para buscar un compartimento libre, seguro que cuando venga Albus no hay ninguno – al tiempo que subía su carrito junto con su lechuza la cual revoloteaba alegremente en su jaula soltando plumón amarillo. _

_- Pero no te olvides guardarle un sitio a tu hermano – su madre alzó un dedo como si fuera autoritario y la pelirroja solo asintió desapareciendo en el interior del tren. _

_Todos los años siempre eran unos de los últimos en subirse, recordaba vagamente como el año anterior y el otro... bueno desde que recordaba Scorpius era el que siempre había guardado un compartimento para todos, aunque ella no había estado demasiado a gusto hasta el año pasado cuando Lily se les unió, pero para desgracia de ella también se llevaba bien con el rubio cuando la pelirroja no lo tragaba. Pero este año era distinto, ella estaba ansiosa por ver a Scorpius, lo cual considerando que durante tres años se habían repelido como el agua y el aceite era de lo mas surrealista posible... durante su último año se habían llevado bien, incluso él le había regalado una lechuza por su cumpleaños, la cual le gustaba mucho y se alegraba de tenerla. Al dejar sus cosas en el primer gabinete se dirigió a buscarse un compartimento libre, la mayoría lo estaban, pero no supo que le instó a continuar hasta casi llegar a la última cabina, allí sentado aparentemente aburrido se encontraba el Ravenclaw rubio que estaba buscando, una pequeña sonrisa se depositó en su rostro abrió la puerta consiguiendo llamar la atención del otro que parecía sorprendido de verla._

_- ¿Puedo? – comentó dubitativamente, normalmente era Albus quien la llevaba ahí y sin siquiera preguntar se sentaba al lado del chico para habar sobre las vacaciones._

_- Por supuesto – contestó asintiendo con la cabeza - ¿Y Al?. ¿No viene contigo? – ella negó y cerró la puerta. _

_- Creo que va a llegar un poco más tarde, posiblemente hayan pillado un atasco, o eso cree mi madre.– se encogió de hombros y se sentó enfrente suya – Pero llegarán a tiempo no te preocupes, aunque conociéndolos capaz de ir en coche hasta Hogwarts, sobre todo por James – rió un poco y le miró - ¿qué tal en Francia?._

_- Bastante bien, la mansión que tenemos allí es algo más pequeña que la nuestra pero es cómoda. Estuve con mi primo practicando Quidditch en el bosque que hay al lado de la casa, es muy grande.- con su típica sonrisa de superioridad – Creo que este año me presentaré a las pruebas de Quidditch, si consigo el puesto de buscador mi padre estará orgulloso de mí – agachando la cabeza un poco nervioso._

_- Te he visto volar, seguro que consigues el puesto, pero ten cuidado – hizo un gesto con la mano y puso una sonrisa enigmática – aunque Albus no juegue para nuestra casa, James, Fred sí y Lily se presentará a las pruebas este año, así que vas a tener una dura competencia, Malfoy – el chico alzó una ceja divertido. _

_- ¿Crees que no puedo ganar a Gryffindor por que tu familia sea la dominadora del equipo?. Tienes demasiada fe en tu familia, Weasley – chasqueando la lengua. _

_- Posiblemente así sea.– cogiéndose las manos y cerrando los ojos tranquila – Aunque sé que James y Fred no tendrían piedad contigo, pero Lily... a ella le caes bien, sería duro jugar contra ti. Menos mal que Albus no lo hace, sino sería una batalla campal en cada partido – Scorpius lanzó una pequeña risa y esta también – lo más seguro es que el año que viene mi hermano también se presente a las pruebas... lleva tanto tiempo deseando venir a Hogwarts – miró al techo de la cabina y lanzó un largo suspiro. _

_- ¿Se parece a ti? - preguntó un tanto curioso._

_- ¿Cómo? – parpadeó confusa._

_- ¿Tengo que temer por miradas de odio, frases sin sentido y continuos acosos hacia mi persona por ser un Malfoy?. En resumen ¿se parece a ti? – la chica abrió la boca y se puso roja de rabia haciendo que el muchacho volviese a reír – pareces una bombilla así de roja._

_- ¡No soy una bombilla, Malfoy! – Scorpius rió más alto y la chica se levanto dándole pequeños golpes en los brazos - ¡Retira eso, Scorpius! – este continuó riendo y alargó el brazo intentando apartarla consiguiendo sin pretenderlo hacerle cosquillas – ¡No vale eso, retíralo ahora! – empezando a reír en contra de su voluntad. _

_- Bom-bi-lla ro-ja, Ro-sie – deletreó mientras esta seguía golpeándole. _

_- Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy ¡suelta! – consiguió alejarse lo suficiente aún riendo un poco cayendo sobre el asiento mientras el rubio se tapaba la boca y la chica airada giraba la vista hacia otro lado lo que parecía indignada. _

_Se quedaron así durante unos cuantos segundos, el Ravenclaw intentando contener la risa mientras que la Gryffindor, herida en su orgullo no le miraba directamente. Poco a poco ella volteó a mirarle, él continuaba con la mano en la boca, de pronto una pequeña pseudo risa escapó de los labios de la chica, risa que se convirtió en una carcajada y esta fue seguida por la de Scorpius, y en ese compartimento solo se oían las risas de dos muchachos que sin ningún motivo aparente reían juntos por causa de una treta infantil e incluso algo ridícula, pero eso no importaba, había sido divertido. De pronto la puerta se abrió de repente no así cortando las risas sino disminuyéndolas en progresión, en la puerta observando a ambos reír se encontraban Albus y Hugo, el primero con una cara de hastio y el segundo con una mueca como preguntándose que hacía su hermana riéndose así. _

_- Perdonad 'pareja' – comentó en un tono algo agrio, estaba herido por que su prima no le hubiese esperado para subir al tren como todos los años, sino que había tenido que hacerse cargo de Hugo y de su hermana, que se había perdido a saber donde - ¿habéis visto a Lil por aquí?. Aunque por como estáis supongo que no... – Rose tosió un poco para que se le pasara la risa y lo negó – ya, lo suponía... _

_- Tu 'pareja' tampoco parece muy contento, Al ¿problemas en el paraíso?. No sabía que los niños fueran tu tipo, voy a empezar a ponerme celoso - en un tono tan condenadamente burlesco y meloso que Rose no pudo evitar volver a reírse. _

_- Oh, no te metas con Al - le miró con una media sonrisa – y ese niño es mi hermano, Hugo Weasley – señalándole para que entrase. _

_- Vamos entra, yo me voy a buscar a Lily antes de que James me mate – cerró la puerta del compartimento dejando a los tres en su interior. _

_- Uhm... pues... a primera vista... – empezó a decir Scorpius – sí se parece a ti ¿no?. Jamás olvidaría esa mirada 'muerte Malfoy' tú la inventaste, Rose – ella bufó._

_- No te está mirando como si quisiera matarte, exagerado – dio unas palmaditas en el asiento que tenía al lado – este es Scorpius Malfoy, el mejor amigo de Albus, pórtate bien con él ¿vale? – Hugo miró a su hermana como si acabase de decir algo contradictorio. _

_- Pero es un Malfoy – terció al tiempo que el aludido apoyaba su cabeza en una mano observando a ambos Weasley._

_- Es una persona, y es amigo de Al, así que compórtate – el castaño volvió a terciar. _

_- Papá dice que no nos amiguemos con él, me lo ha recordado al subir – la pelirroja puso una mueca. _

_- Ser amable no significa ser amigable, no tienes que insultarle, ni mirarle mal – se fijó en el rubio – y no te está mirando como si te quisiera matar, Scorpius, no exageres – este lanzó una risilla._

_- ¿Sabes, chico?. Eres muy parecido a tu hermana, en el buen sentido – alzó las manos – ambos agrios, con ideas fijas y una recta lista de insultos en contra de mi persona y familia ¿me equivoco? – preguntó en un tono amable y Rose se puso roja. _

_- Eso fue hace mucho – hizo un gesto con la mano – yo ya no te insulto, ni te miro raro – la sonrisa de los labios de Scorpius aumentó._

_- Pero sigues siendo de ideas fijas – sentenció y observó por la ventana como el tren empezaba a moverse. _

_- ¿Por qué te llevas bien con él? – preguntó el más pequeño – Papá dice que no, y parecéis... amigos – Rose miró a Scorpius este siguió con su sonrisa._

_- Oh bueno... somos algo así... porque ambos somos amigos de Al, así que por eso nos tratamos así ¿verdad? – la pelirroja miró al rubio en busca de una confirmación._

_- Cierto, tu querido primo se pasó unos dos años intentando que nos llevásemos en condiciones y el año pasado pasó algo parecido a eso, por lo que ahora nos llevamos... 'bien' – soltó una carcajada – Por cierto ¿y tú lechuza? Creí que Wing no se separaba de ti._

_- Conseguí meterla en la jaula muy a su pesar, tampoco soy un palo para que esté encima mía todo el día – lanzó un sonoro bufido y miró como su hermano seguía mirando fijamente al Ravenclaw -. Vamos Hugo, no tienes que mirarle así, no tiene una segunda cabeza ni nada._

_- Es un Malfoy._

_- Dime algo que no sepa – dijo irónicamente el muchacho cruzándose de brazos – ni en excusas eres diferente a tu hermana. 'Es un Malfoy' 'Es una mala influencia' 'Papá dice que no tengo que casarme con un sangre limpia' – imitó la voz de Rose -. Como si se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza pedirte matrimonio alguna vez – la chica se sonrojó muchísimo._

_- Ni tengo ganas de casarme contigo y ni se me ha pasado por la cabeza, sólo lo dije por que es lo que mi padre me dijo, Malfoy. No tengas esperanzas ni ahora ni en un futuro cercano – sonrió y él tan solo negó con la cabeza._

_- Mi adoradísima leoncita sabelotodo, el placer de una boda sería todo tuyo no mío – hizo un gesto trágico – a saber la cantidad de chicas que suspiran por mi en los rincones de Hogwarts, si saliera contigo se les rompería el corazón y no podría cargar con tanta responsabilidad junto y con tantos padres disgustados... aunque siendo francos, temo más al tuyo – Rose bufó._

_- Cada año te vuelves más ególatra o es idea mía ¿Scorp? – Hugo arrugó la frente._

_- ¿Por qué os tratáis así? No me gusta, Rose, no le hables – dijo en un tono infantil mirando aún al rubio._

_- Eh, comadrejita, no le des órdenes a tu hermana, ella sabe lo que hace – adelantó la cara._

_- No le digas así a mi hermano, Malfoy – este hizo una especie de mohín, odiaba esos cambios de humor de la chica -. Hugo, hablo con él por que le conozco y nos llevamos bien, no hay ningún motivo para que no lo haga, seguro que te caería bien si le conociera._

_- Es un Malfoy, no me caería bien, tú eres la primera que no le gustaba lo decías mucho en casa – de pronto ella se puso algo nerviosa._

_- Eso... eso fue hace años Hugo, ahora me cae mejor, es amigo de Al, compórtate._

_- Es hijo de un mortífago – y de pronto como si esa palabra fuera un hechizo Scorpius comenzó a reír, pero no una risa agradable, sino una risa algo hueca y sombría._

_- Cierto – pronunció con cierto desdén – mi padre fue un mortífago, mi abuelo fue un mortífago ¿pero sabes que? – se levantó la manga del brazo derecho mostrando la blanquecina piel que tenía – yo no lo soy, ni lo seré, no sigo a ningún señor oscuro y no soy partidario de la pureza de sangre... Pero eso es algo que a tu hermana le costó tres años en aceptar, así que no me esperaba que su hermanito lo aceptara el primer día – él se levantó y se alistó un poco la ropa bajándose la muñeca -. Voy a buscar a Albus, capaz de haberse perdido._

_- Scorp... – antes de terminar de decir su nombre este se giró a verla._

_- Nos vemos más tarde – y sin mediar otra palabra salió del compartimiento._

_Ambos Weasley se quedaron completamente solos en el vagón. El menor tenía la expresión seria y enfadada, no podía entender como su hermana se mostraba abiertamente tan simpática con un Malfoy, bueno... era un Malfoy, no tenía porque llevarse bien ¿cierto? Papá se lo había dicho a ambos. Mientras tanto la muchacha lanzó un suspiro y miró a su hermano, era cierto, a ella le había llevado mucho tiempo aceptar que Scorpius no era ni su padre ni su abuelo, que era una buena persona y que podía resultar hasta simpático... no podía esperar que Hugo hiciera algo diferente a ella... Rose cerró los ojos, pensando internamente en que Hugo no se exaltase demasiado, seguramente él podría decirle a su padre la relación que tenían y que a los ojos de Ron Weasley, no era la propicia para su hija._

_Debía de ser una maldición haber nacido dentro de una familia con hombres tan temperamentales, porque aunque ella lo era mucho, su hermano menor era una copia casi a cuadritos de su padre, y realmente no creía que eso fuera demasiado bueno en su situación actual._

_**Continuará...**_

**_Mirad lo sé, no tengo perdón de Dios, en verdad los capítulos ya los tenía comenzados, y tengo algunos más escritos del futuro, pero no me gustaría dejar este fics, aunque he tardado mucho en subir los capítulos quería hacerlos los dos seguidos en una forma de pedir perdón por no haber dado señales de vida en cerca de seis meses. De verdad Lil me resulta completamente complicada y me bloqueo mucho con ella... por eso cuando me pongo a escribir no se que hacer ya que es nueva, con Vic y Rose no me ocurre pero con ella sí, no me ha quedado otra que hacerle unas amigas para poder utilizar su rol de forma más dinámica por que se me ocurren cosas que hacer con ella, por que me recuerda tanto a Gin y Gin me es tan difícil de utilizar... Que sepáis que tengo 7 capítulos ya escrito de Victoire y Rose y la verdad es que no se si publicarlos o esperar a tenerlos en Orden, por que ahora me toca hacer, bueno terminar uno de Vic y luego otra vez con Lil -.- y no es que me caiga mal, lo dicho es que me bloquea de una manera brutal._**

_**Ante todo muchas gracias por todas las personas que continúan leyendo este fics, siento mucho mucho mucho no haber actualizado y no sé que hacer para que me perdonéis, si preferís que suba los capítulos que me quedan para acabar la historia antes de tiempo lo entenderé, de verdad perdonadme y espero que estos dos capítulos os gusten bastante, o al menos os hagan pasar un poco este mal trago que os he hecho pasar. **_


	44. Verdades y Mentiras

**_Verdades y Mentiras_**

_Las vacaciones de Navidad habían empezado ya, y Rose estaba en su habitación escribiendo una carta mientras que su lechuza, extrañamente tranquila, dormitaba encima de una percha, estaba tan emplumada que parecía una pelota. Desde la ventana se podía ver caer la nieve, y aunque aún no llegaba el día 25 la chica tenía todos los regalos envueltos escondidos en un lugar de su armario para que su hermano pequeño no lo encontrara. Había llegado ayer y notó un aura extraña alrededor de su padre, Al le solía decir que no era demasiado perceptiva en como eran las personas, pero conocía a su padre desde toda una vida, y jamás lo había visto tan huraño como en el momento que llegaron a casa y su madre intentaba sonreír calmada mientras Hugo tenía una pequeña sonrisa de victoria en el rostro, no sabía lo que tramaba ese pequeño castaño que tenía como hermano, pero no era nada bueno. Escuchó como llamaban a la puerta._

_- Adelante – dejando la pluma a un lado y viendo a Hugo entrar que estaba muy sonriente - ¿qué quieres ahora? – frunció el ceño, la verdad es que su hermano había estado un poquito insoportable desde que entró a Hogwarts._

_- Me manda papá, quiere hablar contigo, está en el salón – su voz sonó con algo de rintintín que no le gustó para nada a la pelirroja, el niño cerró la puerta de un portazo haciendo que la lechuza que estaba emplumada se levantase y ululara. _

_- Vuelve a dormirte Wing – le ordenó a la lechuza que parecía contrariada, y voló hasta colocarse en el hombro derecho de la chica acurrucada en su pelo, Rose solo sonrió de medio lado y salió de su habitación._

_Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso, era una casa de tamaño medio, lo suficiente para que viviesen cuatro personas, aunque contaba con un par de habitaciones para invitados. En el salón había un precioso árbol de navidad donde ya había bastantes regalos debajo de él y los calcetines encima de la chimenea, Hugo se encontraba en un pequeño sofá mientras que su padre estaba en el grande, su madre se mantenía en la cocina terminando el almuerzo. Rose alzó una ceja cuando su padre seriamente le señaló al sofá que había frente a él, ella se sentó y esperó callada lo que el pelirrojo quisiera decirle, el cual estaba con los dedos cruzados y la cara sombría._

_- Rose... ¿recuerdas que fue lo que te dije antes de que subieses al tren en primer año? – la chica puso una mueca._

_- Que sino quedaba el Gryffindor me desheredabas – contestó automáticamente y su padre volvió a mover los dedos nervioso._

_- No... lo otro que te dije – Rose esta vez bufó._

_- Que sacase mejores notas que Malfoy, que gracias a dios había sacado el cerebro de mamá – aclaró – pero si casi siempre saco mejores notas que él menos en transformaciones y encantamientos, es demasiado bueno en eso – cruzándose de brazos._

_- ¡Eso no Rose! – contestó su padre perdiendo la paciencia – Lo que dije 'después' de todo eso – recalcó._

_- Que no fuera amigable con Malfoy – recordó – que el abuelito no soportaría que me casara con un sangre limpia ¡yo no voy a casarme con él! – mirando con una expresión extraña - ¿a que viene este interrogatorio?._

_- Hugo me ha dicho que eres amiga de Malfoy – el tono de Ron pareció caer varios grados - ¿es eso cierto?._

_- Amiga... bueno, nos llevamos bien desde mitad del trimestre pasado, pero amigos... Scorpius es muy raro y ególatra, pero no es mala persona – encogiéndose de hombros. _

_- ¿Le llamas por su nombre? – la chica abrió un poco la boca para contestar - ¿no te dije que no fueras amigable con él?._

_- ¡Pero no es malo!. Vale que sí, es algo creído y a veces puede ser algo borde, pero no es mala persona, no se parece a lo que tú me has dicho sobre los Malfoy, además según tú él debería estar en Slytherin ¡y está en Ravenclaw!.- como si fuera obvio._

_- Eso no quita que sea un Malfoy y lo sabes Rose 'sabes' lo que han sido los Malfoy, y 'sabes' que a mí no me gustan, a nadie de la familia le gustan por que son escoria, así que te prohíbo que vuelvas a hablar con él ¿entiendes?. – la niña abrió la boca escandalizada._

_Los puños de la chica se cerraron fuertemente y su cara se tornó igual de roja que su pelo, ahora mismo no entendía a su padre, siempre se había llevado bien con él ¡jamás le había contrariado en nada!.¡En todas las acusaciones hacia los Malfoy que recordaba en todos sus relatos!.¡Jamás había sentido tantas ganas de gritar a su padre como en ese momento!. En un pequeño rincón de su mente recordó las palabras que le dijo Scorpius en el tren cuando salieron de Hogwarts ese verano, tan nítidamente que parecía escuchar su voz._

**_"A mi padre no le gustan los aparatos muggles y al tuyo no le gustan los Malfoy en general, creerá que te maldigo por los pasillos a escondida... al fin y al cabo así es como nos ve la gente la mayoría de las veces – su voz bajó de tono – como escoria..."_**

_Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, ella le había contestado que no lo era, él no era escoria, y él le había dado las gracias, era un buen chico, él no era ni su padre ni su abuelo. _

**_"Muchas personas me ven como la sombra de mi padre, no como Scorpius Malfoy. Mi padre un día me dijo que algún día las personas me verían como yo y no como un 'Malfoy' – se fijó en la chica – es bueno tener amigos así, como Albus y Patrick que no miran tu apellido."_**

_Era cierto, ella ya no le veía por el apellido, ella ya no pensaba en los Malfoy cada vez que hablaba con el rubio. Ella ya no se enfadaba por recordar que su padre le decía que no se amigase con él, a ella le enfadaba que se mofase de que era mejor en encantamientos, que se burlase de su personaje favorito de Star Wars, cuando él le decía que parecía una bombilla roja de la rabia y la vergüenza que le entraba cuando se lo decía. Ciertamente, poco importaba su apellido ahora, él era Scorpius, daba igual que le continuase, era su amigo. Alzó la vista y se fijó en su padre, por primera vez en su vida iba a dejar de ser la niña buena._

_- No – dijo firmemente ante la cara de sorpresa de su padre, ella jamás le había contradicho en nada._

_- ¿Cómo? – preguntó al no parecer entender lo que quería decir su hija._

_- No voy a dejar de hablar con Scorpius por que a 'ti' no te caigan bien los Malfoy – con la misma compostura de antes ante la estupefacción de Ron._

_- No te consiento que me hables en ese tono – apretando los dientes._

_- Pues no hables tú mal de mis amigos, yo no hablo mal de los tuyos – mirando firmemente a los azules ojos de su padre – puedes prohibirme hablar con él, pero no lo voy a cumplir._

_En ese momento la cara de su padre era un poema, estaba rojo, y sus ceño completamente fruncido, anteriormente Rose habría tenido miedo de la cara de su padre, el mismo miedo que parecía asomarse en la cara de su hermano pequeño, pero la joven le parecía en ese mismo instante indiferente lo que opinase su padre, y por un momento pudo entender como se había sentido Albus todos esos años cuando a ella no le caía bien Scorpius por pura cabezonería. Ahora que había conseguido dejar que el apellido de su amigo le importase un pimiento no iba a dejar que su padre lo echase todo a perder, él era una buena persona, si antes lo que decía Ron iba a misa, Rose no parecía echar cuenta ni de la mitad de lo que decía._

_- ¡No me hables en ese tono!.¡No hablaras con Malfoy y no lo harás! – levantándose y golpeando fuertemente la mesa de en medio del salón, cosa que fue imitada por su hija._

_- ¡Hablaré lo que quiera con Scorpius, tú no estás en Hogwarts para impedirme nada! – en ese momento Wing se sobresaltó y salió volando la salita y sin previo aviso empezó a picotear la cara de Ron que empezó a intentar quitársela de encima._

_- ¡Maldita lechuza déjame en paz! – dando manotazos mientras Hugo parecía recuperar la voz y decía algo que consiguió enfurecer más a Ron._

_- Lil me dijo que la lechuza te la regaló Malfoy ¿verdad? – mirando a Rose con curiosidad y algo de malicia haciendo aflorar unos instintos asesinos que nunca había sentido por su hermano._

_- Bocazas – murmuró intentando controlarse._

_- ¿Te la regaló ese? – mirando a la lechuza que seguía en un intento de atacar mientras que algunas plumas del animalito caían al suelo - ¡ven para acá bicharraco!._

_- ¡Wing para, deja a papá! – intentando atrapar la lechuza antes de que su padre le arrancase más plumas, eso parecía una rencilla familia, pero de pronto una potente voz sonó de la cocina._

_- ¡Petrificus Totalus! – le dio de lleno a Ron que cayó de lleno en el sillón consiguiendo que la lechuza al volver a atacar fuese atrapada por Rose entre sus brazos._

_- Gracias mamá – contestó Rose girándose con el pelo alborotado y Hugo con una mueca en el rostro. _

_- Dijiste que 'solo' ibas a darle una charla Ron, y 'esto' no parece una charla – con la varita en la mano mientras el pelirrojo seguía paralizarle – cuando Rose empezó primero dije que no quería que se enemistasen desde antes de Hogwarts, así que 'me parece bien' que no lo hayan echo tampoco después – miró a su hijo pequeño – tú no tendrías que meterte en los asuntos de tu hermana, vete a tu cuarto, ahora subiré yo – el niño iba a protestar pero no dijo nada y subió a su cuarto._

_- ¡Yo no pienso dejar de hablar con Scorpius solo por que él lo diga! – dijo Rose enfadada señalando a su padre mientras sujetaba a Wing en la otra mano._

_- Y yo no te digo que dejes de hablar con él, Ginny me ha dicho que es el mejor amigo de Al y Neville que no suele meterse en líos como tus primos – hizo una mueca – pero tu padre es demasiado cabezota para entender eso creo – moviendo la varita deshaciendo la maldición._

_- ¡Es un Malfoy!._

_- ¡Es mi amigo!._

_- ¡Callaos los dos! – gritó la castaña – Por dios, no se puede negar que sois familia – se cruzó de brazos – Ron, no puedes prohibir a Rose que tenga amigos, no seas así de protector con ella._

_- ¡Es solo una niña, no sabe lo que es mejor para ella! – Rose le miró indignada._

_- ¡No soy solo una niña y tengo derecho a tener los amigos que me de la gana, como si son de Slytherin! – el mayor alzó una ceja._

_- ¿Tienes amigos de Slytherin? – la joven abrió un poco la boca._

_- ¿Qué?. ¡No!. ¡Ese no es el punto! – miró a su madre – Mamá, Scorpius es un buen chico, es mi amigo y el mejor amigo de Al ¡no voy a dejar de ser su amiga solo por que papá quiera!._

_- Lo entiendo cielo, y descuida, tu padre no hará nada para que dejes de ser su amiga, de eso me encargo yo – miró a su marido - ¿crees que si él fuera algo peligroso Fred y James no le hubiesen ya mandado un paquete con una 'sorpresa' Weasley? – poniéndose las manos en la cintura – La verdad, a veces no entiendo como puedes ser tan celoso ¡incluso después de casarnos no podías ver a Victor! – bufó._

_- Ese no es el tema Hermione – en un tono serio – conozco a los Malfoy y tú también 'sabes' como son – antes de contestar la mujer la chica lo hizo._

_- ¡Scorpius no es su padre!.¡No es Draco Malfoy papá!.¡Ni tampoco es su abuelo!. ¡Él es solo Scorpius! – y al acabar de decir eso salió corriendo hacia su habitación junto con Wing._

_El salón se quedó en completo silencio mientras que se oía a la Gryffindor subir las escaleras. Ron se llevó las manos a la cabeza y lanzó un largo y sonoro suspiro mientras que Hermione hizo lo mismo y se sentó al lado de su marido el cual parecía algo derrotado, su hija jamás le había dado un no por respuesta, nunca, siempre había sido obediente en todo, hasta ahora, y no estaba seguro de por que pero sentía como si ella le estuviese traicionando._

_- ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer Hermione? –preguntó a su mujer la cual medio sonreía – Rose jamás se ha comportado así._

_- Eso es por que tenía que sacar tus genes algún día ¿no crees?.– con una pequeña sonrisa – Deberías dejarlo estar, no creo que el hijo de Malfoy sea como él, ya has oído a Rose, no es su padre... solo debes darle un voto de fe a tu hija, nunca te ha decepcionado – este sonrió cansado._

_- En eso tienes razón pero... me da rabia que lo defienda tan ciegamente ¡como si le importase más que la familia! – Hermione le acarició la cabeza._

_- Me recuerda a ti, cuando defendías a Harry aunque no fuese de la familia... es importante para ti ¿verdad?. Creo que es lo mismo que le pasa a Rose, es muy... posesiva con sus amistades, aunque sea un Malfoy – Ron bufó._

_- ¿Por qué casi siempre tienes razón? – la castaña tan solo rió débilmente._

_- Por que soy muy inteligente, y os conozco muy bien ambos – le dio en la nariz – ahora voy a hablar con Hugo, y tú deberías disculparte con Rose – este la miró incrédulo – no me mires así, aunque seas su padre no puedes prohibirle que sea su amiga, así que ve y discúlpate._

_- 'Mione – la miró con cara de súplica. _

_- Nada de 'Mione, Ro-Ro – se levantó del sofá – ahora ve – señalándole las escaleras._

_Rose se encontraba tumbada en su cama con la cara oculta en la almohada de haber gritado para desahogarse de lo que aún quería gritarle a su padre. Wing se había vuelto a colocar en la percha, había perdido unas cuantas plumas de la cola, pero no nada grave para el animal. ¡Estaba tan furiosa con su padre!. Entendía que no le gustasen los Malfoy, pero Scorpius no era así, él era amable y simpático, algo creído, pero no era mala persona, y le gustaba que se riese, por que tenía una risa tranquilizadora, algo que no podía explicar, y aunque le tomase el pelo... era buena persona, eso era algo que nadie le iba a quitar de la cabeza. De nuevo escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. _

_- ¿Puedo pasar? – aunque Rose no dijo nada su padre entró igual. _

_- Si quieres seguir molestándome sobre mis amistades vete – aún con la cabeza en la almohada._

_- No, yo... vengo a disculparme.- la chica entonces levantó la cabeza de la almohada – Sabes que no me gustan los Malfoy, nunca me han gustado, para mi siempre han sido unos niños ricos que solo les gustaba incordiar a los Gryffindor... esa es mi percepción de ellos. Puede que tu... 'amigo' sea diferente, pero no quiero que te lo haga pasar tan mal como yo lo pasé por su culpa, que llame a alguien 'sangre-sucia' o algo peor, me preocupo por ti – terminó de decir esperando la respuesta de su hija._

_- Si conocieses a Scorpius... sabrías que no es así – decía débilmente – yo también creía que era así, pero él me ayudó papá, me ayudó cuando yo creo que no le habría ayudado. Él jamás ha llamado a nadie eso, cree que todos los que puedan usar una varita merecen el nombre de magos, su sangre es lo de menos... él nunca me ha molestado, más bien yo soy la que le molestaba... no es como su familia, no es como dices – alzó la cabeza – así que por favor, no lo juzgues._

_- Está bien, pero eso no hará que me caiga mejor y lo sabes, no te prohibiré ser su amiga, pero nada más – puntualizó en tono de broma._

_- Vamos papá, ni que me fuese a casar con él o algo – rió un poco consiguiendo que su padre también lo hiciera._

_Rose Weasley no sabía que acababa de decir una gran mentira, pero dentro de unos años comprendería el por que._

**_Continuará..._**

**_Lo sé, lo sé, se que no tengo perdón de dios por haber estado tantísimo tiempo sin actualizar. La universidad no excusa, la vida social tampoco es suficiente excusa y la falta de inspiración que me lleva encima casi 2 años sería algo... por lo que todas los autores en general pasamos, por lo que no, no tengo excusa en el universo para tenerme encima. Muchos sabréis que normalmente suelo alternar, capitulo de Victoire, Rose y Lily, pero lo siento chicas, no puedo con Lily, aún no he decidido como definir su personalidad y por lo tanto me cuesta la misma vida sacar algo. De Albus, Scorpios, Rose, Teddy me es muy fácil y por eso hice tantos capítulos de ellos. Pero en lo de Lily lo siento, sé que a muchos os gusta pero la verdad es que no sé que hacer con ella, puede que salga exporádicamente en algún que otro capítulo, pero no profundizaré en ella más de lo necesario. Perdonadme -.-_**

**_Como sé que no tengo exusa de dios os diré una cosa que puede que os alegre. Voy a acabar este fics, sí, puede que no como lo planee desde el principio, pero lo acabaré, y lo haré en 5 capítulos que ya tengo previstos. Y como no serán de Lily como debéis suponer son de Victoire y de Rose y sí, hay bastantes cosillas entre sus respectivos... Ya me entendeis o eso espero. Subiré un capítulo cada semana hasta hacerlos todos, así que por favor, si habéis esperado tanto para que continuase seguid haciéndolo, por que esto se acaba._**

**_Besitos, Asumi.  
_**


	45. Encerrona

_**Encerrona**_

_¿Cómo había permitido que se llegase a esa situación?. Estaba apoyada en uno de los baños de la escuela, completamente rodeada de chicas, se encontraban en el baño del segundo piso, en el que nunca estaba nadie. Frunció el ceño, esas malditas... a la mayoría las conocía de verlas en los intercambios de clase o en el gran comedor e incluso había una o dos de su propia casa, la habían acorralado, pero no sabía por que, solo las veía ahí, con sus risas tontas y victoriosas en sus rostros, mientras que la que parecía ser la líder del grupo daba un paso al frente haciendo que mirase a Victoire con algo parecido a desprecio, esa alumna era de séptimo, pero no tenía que envidiarle a la rubia que era tres curso menores que ellas._

_- Uhm... ¿sabes cuanto tiempo llevamos pensando esto, Weasley?.– dijo la chica, la cual tenía los ojos completamente oscuros – Tenerte sola, sin nadie a quien puedas seducir para que se ponga de tu parte, por que todos son chicos ¿cierto?. Ninguna chica te aguanta... por que siempre terminas gustando a los chicos... eres una buscona ¿verdad Weasley?. Como la zorra de Patterson, siempre coqueteando con los chicos teniendo ya novio, sois iguales – frunció el ceño, la rubia tan solo le devolvió el gesto de desprecio._

_- Rachel vale muchísimo más que tú, no te atrevas a insultarla – la Ravenclaw, que por lo que ponía en su uniforme lo era, pareció ofendida - ¿así es como tendéis a arreglar cuentas?.¿Rodeando a una sola chica en un baño abandonado? – rió con ironía, aunque en el fondo estaba muerta de miedo, pero era una Gryffindor, no iba a mostrarse intimidada ante una panda de cobardes – Me dais pena a mí – entrecerró los ojos, sería bastante más joven que las que había ahí, pero estaba menos de la mitad que ellas interesadas en los chicos - ¿acaso me echáis a mi la culpa de que los chicos no os echan caso?.¿No serán que vosotras sí que parecéis tan zorras, como me acabáis de llamar a mí que los chicos simplemente salen corriendo? – con una mezcla de burla que hizo que la que estaba más cerca la mirase todavía peor que antes. _

_- ¡Eres una zorra Weasley! – acusó otra chica del resto del corrillo._

_- A lo mejor viniendo de ti eso equivale a un cumplido – siguió diciendo con ese deje burlesco, pero de pronto sintió como al menos cinco varitas apuntaban en su dirección, y entonces sí que temió de verdad._

_- Ahora ya no hablas tanto ¿cierto, Weasley? – comentó la chica de ojos negros que estaba delante – Al parecer tus palabras valen tanto como tu valor de Gryffindor – a Victoire le tembló el labio pero no perdió su porte, su madre le había enseñado modales, y jamás mostrar temor delante de alguien era algo que le había inculcado desde los seis años._

_- Más valor que un corro de cobardes que apuntan a una chica en los baños sin capacidad de defenderse sí, creo que al menos más que vosotras tengo – maldijo mentalmente por dejar su varita en la mochila - ¿en serio creéis que me dais tanto miedo como para gritar?.¿O como para llorar?. Por favor... estáis actuando a la desesperada... y solo contra una chica de cuarto... – ladeó la cabeza un poco, viendo como a unas pocas chicas los nudillos se les quedaban blancos, si solo podía atacar de palabra, se tomaría esa ventaja – dais asco... – un hechizo salió directamente de una de las varitas de atrás que golpeó directamente contra el espejo de detrás de Victoire provocando que se partiese y algunos cristales arañasen el rostro de la chica._

_- Ups... se me escapó – comentó una morena de la primera fila que empezó a reírse contagiando a las demás, que al parecer miraban a la rubia con cierto gozo al ver las heridas de su cara, Victoire solo giró la mirada dejando ver como sus ojos azules se manchaban un poco de un corte que se había echo en la frente y otro en la mejilla._

_- Pero... la Weasley podría quedar mejor... ¿no creéis? – habló como si la inspeccionara la líder – sí... creo que un corte de pelo y un cambio de vestuario no le iría mal... ¿cierto chicas? – sonriendo con soberbia._

_Victoire intentó levantarse pero un hechizo le dio de lleno quedando paralizada en el acto sentada en el suelo. De la nada vio como una chica sacaba unas tijeras y las otras empezaban a reír, quería moverse, pero no podía, y entonces vio con horror como una de ellas empezaba a cortarle el pelo por el hombro, rápido y mal, rozándole intensamente el cuello, intentó hablar, pero no podía, sus ojos eran lo único que parecía tener movilidad. Se fijó en todos los mechones rubios que había por el suelo, miró a su alrededor y vio como empezaba a rajar sus ropas no era que le importase demasiado, pero por primera vez en lo que llevaba ahí sintió desesperación, no podía moverse, no podía ni siquiera defenderse, eso sí que era de cobardes, las escuchaba reír, las escuchaba burlarse, y sintió como la tijera le hacía un corte en el brazo al parecer no tan accidental._

_- Oh... ¿ha dolido?. Lo siento, no ha sido mi intención – contestó con falsedad._

_- Aunque bueno... no creo que a nadie le importe demasiado la Weasley ¿cierto? – dijo una de fondo moviendo graciosamente la varita – Solo sabe encandilar chicos como esa zorra de Ravenclaw, como Teddy o Cris de Gryffindor... siempre andan con ella, como si fueran sus esclavos – Victoire parecía querer decir algo, cosa que la chica captó - ¿quieres contestarme, Weasley?. Es una lástima que no puedas decir nada, esa lengua no te sirve de nada ahora – rió – además, tus 'esclavos' no saben donde estas, y no creo que les importe perderte de vista una hora... o dos... _

_- Oh, Maggie, no seas tan crédula, Lupin no vendría a ayudarla y Cris simplemente estará con su equipo de Quidditch ¿crees que de verdad pensarán en ella ahora?. Por favor... ninguno de los dos le importa de verdad que le pase... ni al extraño de McCormack, solo están a su lado por lástima... ¿no ves que no tiene amigas?. Con esa carita de niña buena que aparenta consigue que todos le hagan caso, pero en verdad no es tan mosquita muerta... hasta sabe contestar... ¿cierto? - los ojos de Victoire temblaron._

_- Uhm... ¿crees que un par de cicatrices en su rostro estarían mejor? – comentó otra de ellas – un par más... no creo que se note la diferencia ¿cierto? – las demás parecieron asentir. _

_Victoire no sabía que hacer, y solo por una fracción de segundo creyó las palabras de esas chicas ¿ella dar lástima?. ¡Jamás había pretendido eso!. Las chicas se metían con ella desde siempre, había aprendido a llevarlo desde siempre pero... si le pasaba algo, a veces, solo a veces sí que era cierto que iba a buscar a Teddy, para sentirse protegida. Y Cris... era como Arthur, un hermano mayor al que contar si se sentía mal o bien, jamás había pensado de él de otra forma... y en cuanto a Will... le había gustado y mucho, pero eso pasó, por que era agradable y simpático, uno de los pocos chicos que la trataba normal y por eso... por eso le caía bien. Sintió como la chica pasaba la tijera cerca de su rostro y sonreía como divertida, pensó mentalmente mil y una forma de convertirla en una cucaracha y mil dos formas de humillarla, pero ninguna de ellas se podía llevar a cabo en esos momentos, sintió un dolor punzante en la otra mejillas, como la punta de las tijeras empezaba a traspasar la piel de la parte derecha hacia el mentón, muy lentamente, dolía tanto que quiso llorar, pero más de rabia contenida que de tristeza o desesperación... aunque lo único que sentía en ese momento, era miedo. _

_- Siempre serás una perdedora, Weasley... – y con esas palabras terminó de hacer el corte que le manchó toda la mejilla de sangre, no era profunda, no era incurable ni dejaría marca, pero era una herida en su orgullo, iba a hacerle otro corte pero de pronto sin esperar un segundo más la puerta del cuarto de baño salió volando y en mil pedazos._

_El corrillo de chicas se removió nerviosas girándose para ver quienes había ahí. Empuñando la varita con una cara de cabreo impresionante con los ojos verde brillante y el pelo rojo sangre pero muy corto estaba Teddy seguido de un ahogado Will que apuntaba también al corro de las chicas. Victoire no podía ver nada por la multitud de gente, pero fuera quien fuera le debía de estar agradecida. Los puños de Teddy estaban blancos en muestra que se estaba conteniendo y el ceño completamente fruncido, sus dientes apretados mirando con algo que parecía odio a las chicas, las cuales se preguntaban como es que precisamente ellos habían llegado ahí, pues en ese cuarto de baño nunca jamás entraban ni chicos ni chicas._

_- ¿Dónde está? – siseó con voz peligrosa hacia el corro que aún no se apartaba - ¿Dónde está Victoire? – nadie se apartó, cosa que pareció enfadar más al joven Lupin - ¡Donde coño está Vic! – bramó en voz alta asustando a la vez que sorprendiendo aún más a las chicas, por naturaleza Teddy era una persona tranquila y amigable, ninguna de las chicas le había visto alguna vez tan enfadado. _

_Ellas se fueron moviendo lentamente dejando un hueco entre la chica que permanecía en el suelo con cortes en la cara y la ropa rasgada, los ojos de Victoire se ensancharon al ver el rostro de Teddy compungido de rabia, solo una vez le había visto enfadado, pero nunca tan intensamente. El metamorfamago se quedó mudo al ver a la joven Weasley en el suelo, con gotas de sangre cayendo de sus mejillas y con el pelo cortado mientras que los mechones rubios que había por el suelo se manchaban de su sangre, en ese momento sintió su sangre hervir y Victoire se sintió aliviada y aún así triste, pues no quería que Teddy la viese en ese estado. Will dio un paso adelante y la miró con la misma expresión que Teddy pero se recobró antes. _

_- Está paralizada... – comentó en voz baja y movió su varita hacia ella – si se pudiese mover jamás le habrían echo eso... – convencido de lo que decía y deshaciendo el encanto permitiendo que la chica se moviera... pero no lo hizo. _

_Victoire no sabía como actuar, ahora estaba paralizada de pánico, jamás se había mostrado vulnerable ante Teddy, ni ante Will, el único que alguna vez le había visto llorar era Cris, pero ahora, sentía tantas ganas de llorar pero notaba que sus ojos estaban secos. El pelirrojo se acercó a ella y la cogió por los brazos para levantarla inspeccionando primero sus heridas y su pelo con una expresión que la chica no supo comprender, solo se dejaba llevar, pues ni siquiera era consciente que él la había cogido en brazos y dirigió una mirada feroz a las demás chicas. En ese momento Rachel entro en el baño con la mano en el pecho y respirando agitadamente, su rostro se cambió por uno de sorpresa e indignación al ver a la chica, la cual Teddy llevaba en brazos hacia la salida, miró a todas con tal furia que se dispuso a sacar la varita, pero Will le puso la mano sobre la suya y negó silenciosamente echándole una mirada a ellas que parecían aterradas por la presencia del metamorfamago, el cual silenciosamente salió del baño dejando solo a los prefectos ahí._

_- Treinta puntos menos para todas las que estáis aquí, yo no se vuestros nombres, pero ella sabe el de todo el mundo – señaló con la cabeza a Rachel – explicad a vuestras casas por que cada una tiene más de cincuenta puntos menos, nosotros nos encargaremos que se enteren – la morena apretó fuertemente la mano de su novio con ira retenida – Teddy se encargará del resto, no te preocupes... – le murmuró pasándole la mano por el pelo dándose la vuelta para irse. _

_Mientras tanto Teddy llevaba a Victoire tan rápido como podía en dirección a la enfermería, la cual no era consciente de nada, se sentía humillada, herida... intentaba levantar la vista para mirar a Teddy, pero se veía incapaz, miró a su alrededor reconociendo el pasillo era el que se dirigía a la enfermería. Ella no quería ir allí, no le importaba tener las marcas en la cara, pero no quería que esas zorras se sintieran orgullosas de lo que habían echo, no iba a flaquear, no lo iba a hacer, pero aún así no sabía que hacer para detener a Teddy, tan solo apretó las manos fuertemente al uniforme del chico y ocultando su rostro habló quedamente. _

_- No... – fue lo único que dijo consiguiendo que al escuchar su voz Teddy se parase en seco._

_- Tenemos que ir a la enfermería, estás herida – entendiendo sin más palabras lo que quería decir._

_- No quiero ir ahora... – encogiéndose más._

_- Vic... – ella odiaba que la llamase así, pero después de tantos años parecía que no quería entrar en razón y le había dejado de comentar que lo odiaba._

_- Por favor... solo quiero ir a la torre... por favor... – su voz aunque era congoja estaba decidida, Teddy tan solo le deposito un suave beso en el pelo intentando así reconfortarla._

_Durante todo el camino ella no habló y él no preguntó, solo la llevaba por los solitarios pasillos hacia la torre. Ella no lloraba, solo temblaba, por mucho que se abrazara a él ese frío le calaba por dentro. Tardaron unos quince minutos en llegar a la torre, en la cual no parecía haber nadie, teniendo en cuenta que era fin de semana y los alumnos mayores se habían ido a Hogsmeade y los más pequeños andarían por los terrenos o en la biblioteca haciendo sus trabajos, cuando empezaron a subir escalones los cuales Victoire sabía perfectamente que no eran de su habitación se tensó un poco, y cuando llegaron al cuarto de los chicos la dejó sentada en la cama mientras se dirigía al baúl de Cris, el cual estaba completamente abierto, siempre lo dejaba así. _

_- Voy a hacerte una primera cura, se que Cris guarda aquí algo, su madre siempre le obliga a traérselo desde que está en el equipo... – dijo en voz alta para que la chica se enterase, pero ella solo tenía en mente una pregunta. _

_- ¿Cómo? – fue lo único que se atrevió a decir - ¿Cómo sabías...? – no le entraba en la cabeza como pudo saber que estaba pasando ni donde._

_- ¿... dónde estabas?.– Victoire asintió – Will y yo estábamos en los servicios, entonces de un retrete apareció el fantasma de Myrtle y empezó a decir sobre si no podían tener un respeto su muerte, que ella había muerto allí, que sino no la tenían que echar... Will como es curioso le preguntó a que se refería, y dijo que un corro de chicas la habían echado de allí para molestar a una chica rubia... no sabíamos que eras tú, pero cuando dijo que 'todos los Weasley acaban metidos en líos' nos dimos cuenta que la chica eras tú... así que nos dirigimos allí lo más pronto que pudimos... – se sentó a su lado con la caja que parecía contener vendas y demás cosas – Siento no haber llegado antes... – pasando la mano por su pelo, el cual estaba desnivelado. _

_- Llegaste... – susurró agachando la cabeza mientras observaba levemente como mojaba un algodón en una sustancia acuosa amarillenta._

_- Pero si lo hubiese echo antes no te abrían echo nada – volviendo a fruncir el ceño – esas pagaran por hacerte esto, no te preocupes – le pasó el algodón por las heridas mientras que a cada toque parecían cerrar y limpiar la herida – la madre de Cris es medimaga, por eso esto funciona tan bien – medio sonrió pero su rostro parecía sombrío – debí haberte protegido mejor... – reprendiéndose a su mismo mientras pasaba a la otra mejilla._

_- Hiciste... lo que podías... – murmuró – nunca... te había visto tan... enfadado – alzó un poco la vista intentando sonreír – me salvaste... pero... – empezó a temblar de nuevo sintiendo ese escalofrío, no quería sentirse así de vulnerable, no era lógico, tenía que ser fuerte, no así... de insignificante - pero... yo... – entonces notó como los brazos de Teddy la rodeaban en un cálido afecto y colocaba su cabeza encima de la suya dejando el algodón a un lado. _

_- ¿Tenías miedo verdad? – dijo en voz baja – Pero tú nunca tienes miedo, por eso estás... ¿asustada verdad?. – ella no sabía que contestar – Saber que hay cosas que no puedes evitar... que no controlas... que aunque te enfrentes causan miedo... ¿hiela la sangre, no? – ella apretó los brazos, eso era verdad – saber que pasa algo... que no podemos evitar sentir... es desesperante y sin embargo... necesario – en ese momento parecía hablar como si fuera sobre sí mismo del que hablaba – a veces es bueno llorar... – se alejó un poco de ella - si tienes que llorar hazlo, yo estoy aquí – ella abrió mucho los ojos, eso era cierto – nada más te pasará mientras yo esté aquí, te voy a proteger – medio sonrió – nadie más te dañará Vic – cuando escuchó lo último la chica no pudo evitar soltar una absurda risa, que pareció ser la llave que abriese la llave de las lágrimas que parecían estar secas. _

_Y lloró, lloró no supo cuanto tiempo escuchando las palabras de consuelo de Teddy, abrazada a él mientras le acariciaba el cabello y le daba algunos besos fraternales en el pelo. No supo en que momento dejó de llorar ni en que instante se quedó dormida, solo supo que el frío y los temblores habían desaparecido por fin. El chico se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo mientras que la chicas se encontraba tapada con la colcha de su cama reposando tranquilamente, aunque aún podía notar el rastro de sus lágrimas en sus mejillas, le pasó la mano por el pelo levantándole el flequillo y dándole un leve beso en la frente, su aspecto había vuelto a ser el del joven de cabello turquesa y su expresión de ternura, y aunque Victoire no lo veía parecía más tranquila._

_- Te protegeré... siempre – levantándose del suelo – nadie te hará daño, lo prometo._

_**Continuará...**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por continuar leyendo este fics, como dice lo prometido es deuda y aquí se encuentra un capítulo y este de Victoire. Me dio mucha pena tener que hacerlo, pero Vic es muy popular y las mujeres sobre todo las adolescentes son muy rencorosas (como las animadoras americanas) con lo que una puede ser. No lo negaré, Vic es muy guapa, tiene los ojos azules como sus padres y un pelo rubio platino larguísimo, se entienden que le tengan envidia y la envidia es el peor de los pecados capitales. **_

_**Hikari-Nara: Hola Remsie, sí no me extraña que te sorprenda mi actualización hasta a mi me sorprendió pero al menos quería darle un buen final a este fics con el que ambas hemos difrutado tanto ¿verdad? Yo creo que tú ya has leído los siguientes capítulos que falta, recuerda que siempre te los pasaba xD. He empezado un nuevo fics de HP pero aún tienen que corregírmelo ya que no tengo el Word u.u se hecha de menos. Espero que ese fics conjunto vaya bien, cuando puedas pasame el link y te lo comento en el ratito libre que tenga entre Quimica Fisica I y Quimica Cuantica (Schrodinger algún día dominará el mundo!). Ojalá a ti también te estén yendo bien las cosas. Muchos besitos!**_

_**Mawi: Sí, estoy viva, pero vivo en la Universidad, no se que es peor jaja. Espero que este capítulo tampoco te haya aburrido es algo mas largo que el anterior.**_

_**Chris Marie2403: Supongo que esto puede considerarse una escena romantica-dramática-linda de Teddy y Victoire xD tranquila de ellos aún quedan dos más y de Rose y Scorp creo que otras dos ; )**_

_**Akira-chan: Sí, es que aunque no lo parezca Rose tiene el temperamento de su padre, por eso no acabó en Ravenclaw, el sombrero le dijo que era demasiado lanzada como para estar en la casa de las aguilas xD. Bueno aquí en verdad a Rose no le gusta Scorpius aún, es su amigo, y como su amigo no quieren que se metan con él, supongo que es como Ron y Hermione en el tercer libro, son amigos, sabemos que quedaran juntos, pero ambos se defienden por que se quieren, no de la forma que desearíamos, pero es un comienzo. **_

_**Sofia: Rose es lista e inteligente, sí claro que sacó el cerebro de su madre, pero el carácter de su padre. Rose en verdad es una persona muy sociable, sólo que puede llegar a ser bastante tímida. Ha crecido rodeada de primos y tíos xD así que muy solitaria no es que sea, pero sí, tenía que sacar los genes Weasley por fin. **_

_**Amelie Victoire Corbain: No quería hacerte llorar xD lo siento, creo que se a que capítulo te refieres y sé que es triste pero bueno, a los Malfoy después de la primera venida de Voldemort se les consideraba mortífagos aunque dijeron que era bajo la maldición imperius, ahora después de la segunda guerra se sabe que no estaban bajo es maldición, por lo que es normal que unos 10 o 15 años después la gente siga viéndoles con una mala reputación. **_

_**Bien, después de este capítulo tenemos doble pareja, sí repetimos con Victoire y Teddy. Sólo haré un avance, el título del capítulo es 'Rosa'. **_

_**Besos Asumi.**_


	46. Romeo y Julieta

**_Romeo y Julieta_**

_Rose se mantenía sentada en uno de los bancos que había en el patio interior de la escuela, llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola alta mientras que unos mechones caían sobre su rostro, medio sonreía mientras que pasaba limpiamente las páginas de un libro que parecía bastante antiguo y al que tenía especial cariño. A su lado una mochila llena de libros de asignaturas, había aprobado casi todos sus TIMOS con Extraordinarios, así que tenía mucho que estudiar, aunque según su padre sexto curso era sencillo, pero su madre le decía infinitas veces que tendría que prepararse para los EXTASIS. Aunque a veces, en su poco tiempo libre le gustaba leer al aire libre, estaba en sexto y era otoño, un tiempo perfecto para dar una vuelta por los jardines antes de que empezara a nevar._

_- Rose, te estaba buscando – escuchó la cantarina voz de su prima Lily._

_Lily tenía dos años menos que ella y por el contrario que la mayor, su cara no estaba plagada de innumerables pecas imposibles de contar, la hermana de Albus se encontraba en cuarto, mientras que James el año pasado se había graduado y había causado, junto con Fred, un gran estrago que se contaría durante bastantes años en el colegio._

_- ¿Qué querías Lil? – sonriendo._

_- Al me ha pedido que te busque, está de los nervios por que Scorpius le ha escondido no-se-que-cosa y no la encuentra – se encogió de hombros – ya sabes que Al aprecia muchos sus cosas, seguramente le habrá echo algo a Scorpius y este se esté vengando, siempre están igual – bufó – quería pedirte ayuda, pero está demasiado ocupado intentando matar a su amigo a petrificus sin conseguirlo._

_- Scorpius siempre ha sido muy bueno defendiéndose – suspiró y cerró el libro marcándolo con un trozo de cuerda que sobresalía – y eso que son prefectos, me pregunto como se les ocurrió nombrarlos a los dos – se dijo más para sí que para su prima. _

_- Supongo que Neville pensó que tú controlarías a Al, desde cuarto está más revoltoso de lo normal... nunca lo había visto así, bueno cuando estaba con James, pero según mamá James ha sido una influencia negativa para Al... pero papá dice que es cosa de los genes – recordó._

_- Creo que son las hormonas, y no es Neville es el profesor Longbottom – corrigió a la pequeña. _

_- Lo que sea – hizo una mueca – están en el segundo piso, o por lo menos ahí estaban cuando los dejé, espero que Filch no los pille, aunque según James hace años que tiene cojera y no puede correr mucho, así que escaparán – Rose se colgó la mochila al hombro. _

_- Nos vemos en la torre Lil – ella le hizo un gesto con la mano y se fue en la otra dirección._

_La Weasley no podía creer lo inmaduro que llegaban a ser sus amigos, Albus siempre había sido tranquilo y trabajador, pero desde que empezó el cuarto curso estaba cada vez más... travieso... más... como su hermano, cosa que no llegaba a comprender, y aunque tanto Scorpius como ella misma se negaban a participar en las cosas que Al tenía planeadas a veces, Scorpius siempre le seguía y ella, por preocuparse demasiado, también les acababa siguiendo. Como Al contaba con un mapa de Hogwarts y también con una capa de invisibilidad heredada de su padre que luego pasaría a Lily jamás les habían cogido, pero por poco, estaba segura de que Peeves sabía que estuvieron hurgando en las cocinas de Hogwarts a más de las tres de la mañana._

_- ¡No corras cobarde! – escuchó cuando estaba subiendo al primer piso, indudablemente era la voz de su primo, bajó la cabeza resignada - ¡Se supone que eres un Ravenclaw, da la cara! – Rose medio sonrió._

_- ¡Por ser un Ravenclaw no doy la cara, soy una rata de biblioteca no un león! – bramó desde lo que parecía la otra punta del pasillo._

_- Maldito seas – gruñó - ¡devuélvemelo!._

_- ¡Para navidad! – la chica escuchó un golpe seco, al parecer o Scorpius se había chocado con algo o Al lo había cogido, aceleró el paso y vio la escena. El rubio en el suelo intentando levantarse mientras que Al corría para alcanzarle._

_- ¡Parad los dos de una maldita vez! – el gritar su voz parecía una especie de paralizante natural, por lo menos para Albus - ¿Se puede saber que hacen dos prefectos en medio de un pasillo gritando y comportándose como niños?. ¡Por favor que estáis a un año de convertiros en magos adultos! – Al tragó en seco mientras que Scorpius se levantaba y sacudía la túnica._

_- ¡Pero Rose Scorpius ha empezado, me ha quitado el mapa! – señalándolo acusadoramente._

_- ¿Te recuerdo quien me quitó la ropa en el baño de los prefectos hace una semana y por ende es el causante de esto? – pronunció Scorpius con una voz siseante y Rose alzó una ceja y miró a Al._

_- ¿Le quitaste la ropa mientras se bañaba? – su voz era incrédula. _

_- Eh... sí, jeje, bueno... es que... me hacía gracia... – pasándose la mano detrás de la nuca – ya sabes... ¡pero se la devolví!._

_- Dos horas después – concluyó el rubio – y apareció el fantasma de la chica muerta y empezó a acosarme – Al soltó una carcajada - ¡no tuvo gracia, casi no me quedaba espuma! – su pálida cara había adquirido cierto tono rosado. _

_- Si que tiene gracia ¡hasta los muertos te tiran los tejos! – aún señalándole – me pregunto sino estás enamorado de ti mismo o algo... con tanto narcisista que hay...- mirando al techo disimuladamente. _

_- Luego me preguntará por que le quito el mapa, a saber lo que hará la próxima vez, me lo quedaré hasta navidad – la cara de Al se descompuso – y solo si te portas bien te lo devolveré – levantando la mano, sin embargo el moreno objetó._

_- Define 'portarse bien' – alzando una ceja, sin embargo fue Rose la que respondió en lugar de Scorpius._

_- Nada de hacer levitar a gente por la pierna, o petrificarla por las pasillos, o hacer que uno de tus amigos sangre por la boca para saltarte una clase, o derramar accidentalmente una poción que provoca sarpullido encima de las barandillas del colegio o... quitarle la ropa a alguien... ¿qué te parece? – dijo mirando al rubio._

_- A eso le añadiría no espiar es vestuario de las chicas mientras se cambian en el Quidditch – Rose abrió ligeramente la boca y Al empezó a sudar en frío mirando a su amigo sorprendido – te he sorprendido unas pocas de veces cuando voy a los entrenamientos Al, no disimules – mirándole con superioridad._

_- ¡Yo jamás he espiado el baño de las chicas!.¡Estas mintiendo! – miró a Rose que no sabía a quien creer - ¡Rose no le creas, esto es otro de sus macabros planes por hacerle una pequeña broma! – se giró de nuevo a verle - ¡Rencoroso!._

_- Salido – con una burlesca sonrisa en los labios – si cumples esas condiciones te devolveré el mapa.. sino... se lo daré a Rose, ella se encargará de hacer 'buen uso' de él ¿a que sí? – esta asintió aunque aún mantenía la boca entre abierta._

_- ¡Serás chantajista! – apretando los puños – Rose, dile algo, por favor, no creas eso de mí ¡soy tu primo por dios!._

_- Sí, ahora tenemos al santo Albus Potter en persona – ironizó Scorpius acercándose a él pero pasando olímpicamente para colocarse al lado de la pelirroja – yo que tú le diría a Longbottom lo que hace Al en los vestuarios... ¿no queremos que pille a su niñita mientras se cambia, no? – el moreno aparte de ponerse rojo lo miró furia. _

_- ¡Yo jamás espiaría a Alice, retira eso! – levantando un puño en señal de amenaza._

_- A Albus le gusta Alice – canturreó y este se puso más rojo._

_- Scorpius, basta – le dijo severamente Rose, el rubio se calló pero la miró con una media sonrisa – yo me encargaré de que te devuelva el mapa, pero si cumples lo que antes he dicho, hasta navidad, es un mes y medio Al – suspiró – anda vete a la torre, y que no me entere de que lo de los vestuarios no es una invención suya – señaló al joven Malfoy._

_- Rose, me ofendes – contestó divertido y Al solo miró a su amigo con rencor y se dio la vuelta subiendo rápidamente las escaleras._

_- Te has pasado con lo de Alice, Scorpius – mirándole ofendida – además Lil es cazadora, no espiaría a su hermana._

_- ¿Quién te dice que espiase al equipo de Gryffindor? – comentó con toda la inocencia del mundo – esa Alice es de Hufflepuff que yo sepa...– desviando la mirada pero aún así notando como los castaños ojos de Rose se le clavaban en la nuca – Oh vale está bien, estaba mintiendo, pero le está bien empleado, pasé dos horas terribles por su culpa... además... la madurez es necesaria... – hizo un gesto con la mano como queriendo se un poco más explícito y Rose casi ríe – desde el año pasado se parece cada vez más a su hermano, quiero que vuelva el Al que se le ocurrían cosas pequeñitas... como la escapadas y eso... – musitó. _

_- No tienes remedio... – negó la pelirroja con la cabeza._

_- Oh vamos, señorita perfecta, yo nací sin remedio, lo que pasa es que soy como el vino, mejoro por los años – dándole una palmadita en la espalda._

_- Y se supone que eres un Ravenclaw, no te veo en Slytherin con ese clásico sentido del humor que tienes – tocándole un mechón de cabello – te ha crecido bastante el pelo ¿no te lo vas a cortar? – este negó y le apartó la mano lentamente. _

_- Mi madre amenaza con cortármelo y mi padre con que me crezca más de dos dedos a partir del hombro que me olvide de el que voy a estar todo el séptimo curso con gorro, ya me entiendes – ella asintió._

_- El pelo al cero no te pegaría para nada – miró por una de las ventanas – me parece mentira que para una tontería haya tenido que parar mi lectura, estaba por la mejor parte – Scorpius le puso las mano en los hombros como si estuviese cansado._

_- Rose, solo una cosa ¿cuándo para ti mientras estés leyendo algo no es interesante? – esta le miró ofendida. _

_- No era nada de la escuela, listillo - alzó la cabeza algo altanera – es una novela muggle que me dio mi madre hace tiempo – Malfoy parpadeó._

_- ¿Novela muggle?.¿Cómo las que nos hacen leer en Estudios muggles? – ella asintió – pero según tú te lo regaló hace tiempo, lo tienes que tener más que sabido seguro – haciendo un gesto de desinterés con la mano._

_- Ya, pero estaba por la parte del balcón cuando Romeo va a buscarla y... – su amigo se le quedó mirando con una medio sonrisa parecida a la burla - ¿qué?._

_- ¿Romeo y Julieta? – ella se sonrojó con furia – Recuerdo que alguien de Estudios muggles hizo una redacción en cuarto... como era... ¡Ah si!. Dos familias nobles que se odian a muerte o algo así no – sin aún quitar la sonrisa – una familia tiene un chico y la otra una chica, y quiere que se odien – soltó una carcajada irónica – eso me recuerda a nuestra situación hace unos años ¿a ti no? – sin saber por que la chica se puso aún más roja._

_- No creo que seamos como Romeo y Julieta... – bajó un poco el tono de voz y Scorpius podía jurar que su rostro estaba igual que su pelo - ¡además! – alzó repentinamente la voz – Romeo y Julieta acaban enamorados y luego se mueren por eso, a nosotros no nos pasará eso, siento si te ofende esto pero... – le miró con algo que rozaba la picaresca – morir por ti no es una de mis metas en la vida – Malfoy no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada por ese comentario._

_- Vaya, cada vez que haces bromas parece que no te conozca, además, te recuerdo lo que te dije en primero, si yo me casara con una Weasley mi padre me desheredaba o mutilaba, y le tengo bastante aprecio a mi vida pelirroja – poniéndose la mano en el pecho como gesto modesto._

_- Y si yo me casara con un Malfoy mi padre te mataría por que para él, habrías embrujado a su hija y la habías obligado a casarse contigo – haciendo el mismo gesto – en cualquier de los casos tú acabarías muerto – se encogió de hombros – como Romeo, pero estilo moderno – pensó rápidamente._

_- Seguro... – intentó recordar como acababa la novela, y entonces una chispa brilló en los claros ojos del rubio – entonces si estamos en la época moderna y aquí fuese yo Romeo que muere por que sí – Rose rió - ¿cómo morirías tú por mí?.¿También te clavarías un puñal? – la chica calló negó completamente._

_- Yo no moriría por ti, ya te lo he dicho – recobrando un poco el color rojo._

_- En el hipotético caso, vamos esto es echarle imaginación a la cosa – dándole un empujoncito en la espalda._

_- Pues... en el hipotético caso... – se mordió los labios y alzó la vista para mirar al chico directamente a los ojos – creo que haría como Romeo, nada como un buen veneno para ir rápido a la tumba – contestó muy rápido que casi Scorpius no pudo entenderla. _

_- Eso es ser cobarde Rose, y tú eres una leona – estiró una mano haciendo una pose teatral._

_- No querer sufrir puede que sea de cobardes, pero al menos así estarían juntos ¿no?. Romeo y Julieta... – cerró los ojos y suspiró mirando a su amigo rubio que mantenía su sonrisa - ¿qué?._

_- Que eres una sentimental pelirroja – dándole con el puño en el hombro, el lo que parecía una muestra de afecto – no sabía que te gustasen las cursiladas tan... cursis – la chica volvió a sonrojarse y desvió la mirada. _

_- Habló el impasivo Malfoy – bufó ella – tú no sabrías ni encontrar el amor en una sopa de letras – parándose en mitad del pasillo y señalándole con el dedo._

_- ¿Y acaso tú sí Weasley? – mirándola con algo de sorpresa - ¿Podrías encontrarlo? – poniendo un tono de voz bastante más serio que antes haciendo que la chica se pusiera más roja y en vez de contestar frunciese el ceño y se diese la vuelta._

_Rose andó rápidamente hacia la torre dejando al rubio en medio del pasillo sin una respuesta ¿por qué diablos Scorpius le preguntaba eso?. ¡Era una pregunta que no tenía derecho a formular, y mucho menos a que ella le contestase!. ¿Si se había enamorado?. ¿Si sabía lo que era el amor?. ¡Todas las chicas sueñan con enamorarse y tener a su príncipe azul!. ¡Scorpius era idiota!. Después de subir dos pisos más aminoró el paso, y sin ser consciente de ello miró hacia atrás como esperando ver a alguien, al no ver a nadie bajó la mirada con un brillo triste en sus castaños ojos, su amigo era un idiota y ella era una cobarde, por que todas las chicas sueñan con su príncipe, y ella se había enamorado de un príncipe idiota de ojos claros._

_- Como Romeo y Julieta – dijo en un suspiro y continuó andando con un amargo sabor de boca._

_**Continuará...**_

_**Siento haber tardado unos días más de los que prometí actualizar pero he estado algo liada. Aún así, aquí tenéis, un capítulo donde las intenciones de ambos se pueden captar algo mejor ¿no creéis xD?. Ya están en sexto y llevan siendo amigos desde tercero así que no me sorprende lo más mínimo que a estas alturas ya se vea algo... sobre todo Rose, ya que es desde el punto de vista desde que escribo. Me hizo mucha gracia hacer este capítulo por que siempre he considerado la relacion Weasley-Malfoy algo como Romeo y Julieta y muchas personas también lo hacen (aunque claro, en esta historia ambos tienen la misma edad y no se comete pederastia xD).**_

_**Ambar Hoo Aoi: Si, Teddy es un personaje muy entrañable, tiene la personalidad de su padre a veces y un temperamento parecido al de su madre. Es muy protector con lo que considera suyo, como familia o conocidos, ya que no pudo estar mucho con sus padres quiere estar con los que vive el máximo tiempo posible sin que les ocurra nada malo.**_

_**TammyRS: Pues creo que para eso no queda mucho xD ya sólo me quedan por publicar creo que son sólo dos capítulos, espero que este también te haya gustado.**_

_**Chris Marie2403: Gracias por aún continuarla, me alegra mucho que gente que lo vivio desde el inicio siga viéndolo.**_

_**Bearojas: Si, se lo que es quedarse enganchado a un fics y no poder dejar de leer. Normalmente la gente pone a Teddy Victoire como una pareja ya hecha desde el inicio, ellos estuvieron en Hogwarts a la vez, y yo tengo la sensación de que Victoire solamente es 1 año menor que él como Hermione de Harry y Ron. Si venías buscando Rose y Scorpius y algo de Albus xD le ha cambiado algo la personalidad, culpa a James de ello. Espero terminarlo como merece!**_

_**El siguiente capítulo vuelve a ser Vic Teddy, ¿cómo acabará la saga de ellos? =D Nos lo perdáis!**_


	47. Rosa

**Rosa**

Victoire se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de Gryffindor, tenía puesta su placa de prefecta y mantenía el ceño fruncido, siempre la trataban como una niña ¡sobre todo Teddy!. Desvió la mirada hacia donde Cris parecía algo... taciturno mirando el techo de la sala con el Profeta en la mano, desde que tenía un 'algo más que amiga pero menos que novia' estaba como ido, y ese era su último año en Hogwarts, la chica se preguntaba como es que no estaba agobiado, pues ese año eran los EXTASIS... aunque bueno, Cris siempre había sido muy listo. Ella ya tenía 16 años, no podía creerse que por ser 'un año menor' Teddy la protegiese así, no lo había visto tan crispado desde que iba a quinto... Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero claro... a ninguna chica le caía bien, porque indiscutiblemente de la edad que tuviese un chico de Hogwarts si ella pasaba al lado, los ojos se le iban detrás de ella, piel blanca inundada de pecas, pelo largo rubio y unos espectaculares ojos azules, y por eso la mayoría de las chicas que conocía la veían como... una trepadora.

-Victoire –esa era la voz de Cris, pero sonaba cansada- ¿Sabes el método efectivo de conseguir que una chica que te gusta y a ella le gustas salga contigo pero que no se vuelva una descerebrada corderita? –la rubia alzó una ceja.

-Primero, a mi no me gustan las chicas, así que no te podría ayudar –rió un poco– pero no creo que si sales con ella cambie su personalidad, sería lo mismo pensar que si sales con un chico se convertirá en un acosador sexual o algo así –ella se encogió de hombros.

-Pero tú eres una chica intuitiva, lista, guapa, con medio Hogwarts babeando por ti... ella es... perfecta. –se puso la mano en la cara– No me creo que esté diciendo estas gilipolleces en voz alta, maldíceme por favor –murmuró.

-No son gilipollces, estás enamorado, es normal actuar un poco idiota cuando lo estas –miró a las brasas de la chimenea - ¡Esa chica tiene mucha suerte de tenerte a sus pies! Nunca te había visto tan... poco lúcido –éste se quitó la mano y la miró con una sonrisa de burla.

-Y tú me das consejo sobre problemas sentimentales, me huele que esto debería ser al revés, señorita a-mi-solo-me-gusta-un-chico –ella se sonrojó– y desde hace cuanto... ¿año y medio? –se incorporó un poco– La verdad es que siempre te gustó McCormack hasta cuarto creo –se puso la mano en el mentón– pero después...

-¿Podemos dejar ese tema? –haciendo una mueca en su cara– Sé que sabes perfectamente la mitad de las vidas sentimentales de Hogwarts con solo mirarles la cara, pero la mía podrías dejarla un poquito apartada, me ves todos los días –este rió- ¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?

-Que por que te veo todos los días puedo observar como lo miras cuando crees que nadie te ve, eres muy sentimental, siempre lo he dicho, pero no quieres que nadie lo vea –mostró una tierna sonrisa– eres demasiado buena Vicky –ella suspiró, Cris la llamaba Vicky de forma cariñosa, no es que le importara demasiado, después de todo era mejor que Vic.

-Creo que buena no es el término que yo le pondría... más bien discreta –ondeó un poco su pelo– pero sabes tan bien como yo que para él soy su hermana pequeña, nos peleamos, nos abrazamos, nos quitamos las cosas... –bajó la vista y sonrió un poco– pero este será el último año que pueda pasar tanto tiempo con él... –Cris se levantó y se sentó a un lado.

-Él te quiere más de lo que tú piensas... –musitó– Lo sé, duermo en su cuarto –ella soltó una triste risita– en serio Vicky, ten un poco de fe, aunque te hable un no creyente total, pero si la magia existe ¿por qué no los milagros? –Victoire le miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Eres imposible... –este sonrió.

-Gracias por el cumplido –la rubia se levantó y se dirigió a la salida de la torre- ¿A dónde vas? Aún no comienza tu ronda –ella solo levantó la mano.

-Voy a tomar un poco el aire, no te preocupes, volveré sana y salva –saliendo por el hueco del retrato.

La chica caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a los terrenos del colegio, le gustaba a veces estar sola, y discretamente mirar el atardecer, en un lugar apartado, donde nadie la viese, le gustaba esa tranquilidad. Fue andando hasta pasar por el lado del lago, cerca del linde del bosque, un poco más alejado, donde se podía contemplar perfectamente el castillo y la casa de Hagrid, pero donde era casi imposible ser vista, ese era su sitio secreto, le recordaba mucho a la tranquilidad de su casa, antes de que sus hermanos empezaran a alborotar el ambiente. Se sentó sobre la hierba y esperó pacientemente como el sol iba cayendo... su mente solo le repetía las palabras que el pasado verano Teddy le dijo en Shell Cotage, y aunque todo el mundo recaía en lo mismo a ella le dolía esa frase.

**-'Para mí eres casi lo más parecido a una hermana que he tenido, aparte de Lily claro'**

Hermana... para él solo era una hermana pequeña, pero para ella él no podría ser un hermano mayor, al principio sí... puede que lo viese de ese modo, pero ya no, durante todo ese tiempo todo había cambiado. Recordaba como en primero le decía también que parecía su hermana, pero no le importaba, pues era verdad, ella le quería como un hermano, Teddy la protegía y la hacía sentir segura, siempre... pero a ella le empezó a gustar Will, aunque desde ese año supo que el Hufflepuff solo tenía ojos para Rachel... y cuando se enteró de que la Ravenclaw no.. no estaban juntos, se enfadó tanto... después de eso... intentó no fijarse en Will, pero siempre era amable, le gustaban los animales, y no le importaba escuchar o ayudarla cuando lo necesitaba, casi como Cris... casi... solo que... Bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio, si Will era imposible, Teddy era impensable.

-No existen los milagros... –susurró a la nada, aunque Cris fuera optimista, los milagros no existían.

Recordó cuando se enfadó con ella por ir con Cris, por un momento, solo por un momento le pareció notarlo celoso, pero fue a peor, a mucho peor... no se hablaron durante mucho tiempo... más de lo que creía, y cuando le pidió perdón... otra vez esa palabra... 'hermana'. Y cuando en cuarto pasó aquello... Teddy se mantuvo a su lado, abrazándola, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien... que nada iba a pasarle... que nadie le haría daño... y se quedó con ella, hasta quedarse dormida. Esos actos la confundían tanto, le quería, le quería tantísimo... pero no podía decírselo, no podía, si se lo decía le pondría en un compromiso, ella era como una hermana, solo como una hermana, por eso no soportaría una negación... soportaría otro año, su último año a su lado... y después el olvido.

-No quiero olvidar... –con un tono congojo de voz, parecía apunto de llorar– no quiero olvidar... –dijo en tono menos decidido y con la voz rota– Pero... duele no hacerlo –y entonces empezó a llorar mientras el sol ya se iba ocultando.

Ella no quería olvidarse de Teddy no quería, siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba, siempre sonreía y la hacía sonreír y a pesar de que ignorase lo que sentía por él siempre era cariñoso... sería imposible olvidar, pero con el tiempo llegaba el olvido, los recuerdos se perdían... y a Teddy jamás le importaría tanto como para pasar de ser una hermana, y eso dolía, dolía mucho... debía de ser fuerte, pero... pero...

-¿Vic? –se escuchó la voz serena de un chico.

La chica levantó la cabeza sorprendida mientras que sus ojos inundados de lágrimas miraban sin poder creerse quien estaba ahí mirándola con la boca medio abierta, Teddy se encontraba ahí parado, saliendo detrás de un arbusto, llevaba el cabello turquesa agarrado en su coleta, y los ojos mieles brillaban en la casi oscuridad, Victoire no podía creerse que el joven Lupin la hubiese encontrado, miró a donde se suponía que estaba el sol, los últimos rayos ya brindaban su poca luz detrás de las montañas.

-Te-Teddy –tartamudeó pues su voz parecía paralizada– que... –acalló intentando limpiarse las lágrimas- ¿qué haces aquí? Se está haciendo tarde –intentando recobrar la compostura.

-Lo mismo podría decirte –acercándose, aún no se había limpiado del todo las lágrimas, y algunas manchas de tierra rondaban su rostro por haber puesto las manos en el suelo– has estado llorando... –mirándola fijamente, ella negó, pero lo suyo era una afirmación no una pregunta.

-N-No, solo... solo me entró una cosa en el ojo –sorbiéndose la nariz intentando disimular.

-Mientes –frunció el ceño y se agachó- ¿Te han vuelto a hacer algo? ¿Estás aquí por eso? –ella lo negó, no quería hablar con él, no ahora, necesitaba perderlo de vista durante un par de horas, no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos.

-No... en serio... Teddy –tragó en seco y miró al suelo– No... no me ha pasado nada, en serio... –se intentó levantar pero Teddy la agarró por los brazos.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –le preguntó seriamente– tú no huyes de nada, y no estas bien has llorado –la chica cerró los ojos fuertemente– y tú no lloras por nada, dime que te ha pasado –Victoire volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-No me ha pasado nada Teddy, en serio –un poco más firme que antes– solo... quería estar sola... pensar –abrió un poco los ojos pero no le miró a la cara– solo pensaba –no quería olvidar– y después –no quería olvidarle– después... –su labio comenzó a temblar– des-después... –se mordió el labio para parar el temblor impidiéndole hablar.

-¿Después que? ¿Qué te pasa? –intentando hacer que le mirase a la cara– Vic, mírame, por favor –alzándole el rostro– puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes –eso era cierto, pero para lo que ella necesitaba no podía, no podía.

-Yo... –evitando mirarle a los ojos, pero sin conseguir que otra vez empezase a llorar– yo... Teddy... –movió un poco los ojos, observando un lado sin fijarse el todo– Teddy yo... no... se... –tímidamente le miró a los ojos, fijándose por primera vez directamente en ese tono ambarino que brillaba.

-Tranquila... todo está bien... estoy aquí... –poniéndole la mano en la mejilla esperando que dejase de llorar– Estoy aquí, yo te voy a proteger –una tímida sonrisa cubrió su rostro, y no sabía por que, la chica notó cierto sonrojo en las mejillas de él y en las suyas– siempre lo haré.

-Teddy –cerró fuertemente los ojos, estaba tan feliz de escuchar eso, pero le dolía tanto saber que era en un sentido filial que no podía dejar de llorar, pero de pronto sintió algo cálido en sus labios.

Un beso... un suave y tierno beso, de sabor salado por culpa de las lágrimas, pero que por lo menos a la chica le sabía agridulce, especial. No se podía creer que Teddy... ¿la estaba besando?.¿A ella?.¿Cómo era eso posible?. Una de las manos del chico aún se mantenía en su mejilla, mientras que la otra le sostenía el brazo por debajo del hombro. La chica no quería abrir los ojos, por que si los abría seguro que la sensación desaparecería, pues eso debía ser un sueño, un hermoso sueño. No quería despertar, pero por inercia abrió levemente los ojos, lo justo para observar los coloridos cabellos que caían de la cabeza de Teddy, en vez del normal turquesa, eran de un color rosa vivaz, y por primera vez Victoire supo que a Teddy solo por esta vez, no le importaba tener los cabellos rosas, pues para ella había resultado el color más hermoso en ver después de un dulce sueño.

Ya que a su alrededor, todo era Rosa.

**Continuará...**

**Os juro por Dios Santo que creía que hacía siglos que había acabado con este fic. Es más he leído en los review que muchos de vosotros me pedís que al menos termine con el arco de las parejas, y es que en verdad lo tengo terminado, casi al inicio de esta parte lo primero que escribí fueron los finales de Victoire-Teddy y Rose-Scorpius. Sé que no me vais a perdonar por la tardanza, pero esto es una promesa, subiré los últimos capítulos que tengo hechos, cada domingo. Así que la historia concluirá en unas dos semanas más. Verdaderamente siento esto, ha sido un despiste, entre la universidad y demás mi vida es una locura casi todo el año. Agradezco de todo corazón los comentario, las mas de 100 personas que me tienen en favoritos, espero seriamente no decepcionaros con las últimas historias, mi forma de escribir en todo este tiempo ha cambiado bastante no lo negaré (no se parece en nada a como está escrito este capítulo la verdad) pero para ser fiel a la historia no los reescribiré. Gracias por su paciencia y nos vemos la próxima semana. **


	48. Último

**Último**

La Navidad había acabado hacía semanas pero Rose aún continuaba con el mapa de Albus, este se lo había estado pidiendo durante todas las vacaciones ya que Scorpius se había ido de Hogwarts para viajar con sus padres a Francia. Su primo había querido permanecer en la escuela al menos sus últimos dos años para disfrutar las fiestas en invierno, Hugo también había querido quedarse y Rose, como buena hermana, tuvo que permanecer en el colegio para vigilar que no hicieran de las suyas.

Albus le pidió en incontables ocasiones el mapa, incluso engatusó a Hugo para que fuera a su habitación a quitárselo, gracias a Merlín las escaleras se transformaron en un inmenso tobogán dejando al pobre Hugo mareado y con un chichón en la cabeza producido por un fuerte golpe con una de las mesas al caer. Después de año nuevo junto con Arthur, su primo se había dedicado a infestar todo el acebo que había en Hogwarts con 'Patrullas de la Noche' al haber aprendiendo a cambiarles el color. El hijo de unos amigos de sus padres, Rogger, que iba a Ravenclaw decía que seguro que era una nueva especie y había intentado capturar algunos para llevárselos a su madre. Si Lily hubiera estado en Hogwarts le hubiera avisado de cuál era la verdadera razón de esos bichos, pues era amiga suya, pero esta había preferido pasar las navidades a salvo en casa de sus padres, una opción bastante sensata.

Pero de esa Navidad lo más extraño era un misterioso regalo que había recibido, no sabía de quien era, sólo ponía que era un miembro de la casa Hufflepuff. Ella conocía bastantes estudiantes de ahí, pero ninguno era tan amigo suyo como para regalarle algo. El misterioso presente era una pequeña cadena de engarces, unidos los unos a los otros a través de pequeñas tiras de algo que simulaba ser plata, típica en bisutería. No se la había puesto, ya que no pensaba aceptar un presente de quien no conocía, además en la caja venía una nota para que se encontrasen a una hora exacta en uno de los corredores de la escuela. Iba a ir a esa cita únicamente para decirle que lo sentía, pero que no podía aceptar aquel presente. Además ese día volvían sus amigos y familiares a Hogwarts, quería verlos, sobre todo a cierto rubio pedante que le había regalado un libro romántico en el que había escrito una corta dedicatoria: _"Para la persona más melosa que conozco"_

-_Lo voy a matar_ –pensó mientras caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos.

Tenía la caja con el regalo entre las manos, miró a ambos lados, estaba en la galería sur de Hogwarts, aquel lugar era muy solitario en invierno ya que era el más frío al dar directamente al patio interior, se encontraba bastante cerca de las mazmorras y de las cocinas. Al llegar pudo ver que no era la única persona que visitaba aquel solitario sitio, un joven de aproximadamente su edad habituado con una gruesa bufanda con los colores de Hufflepuff estaba mirando cómo caía la nieve por las ventanas de piedra que daban al patio. Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención al muchacho, consiguiéndolo rápidamente haciendo que sorpresivamente se sonrojase poniéndose a mirar a ambos lados del pasillo algo nervioso.

Poseía un bonito pelo de color castaño caoba, sus ojos eran grises plateados, tan claros que parecían brillar ante la poca luz natural que había. Esos ojos la asustaron por unos instantes, eran iguales que los se Scorpius, pero no destellaban de la misma forma, en los de su amigo veía diversión, en estos ahora únicamente podía observar puro nerviosismo. Realmente no sabía cómo actuar, jamás ningún desconocido le había regalado nada, ni menos le había pedido quedar, no es que fuera una chica demasiado popular, aquello siempre lo había sido Victoire. Se acercó dando pasos seguros, no quería parecer atemorizada ni nada, al estar a menos distancia pudo reconocerle mejor, era de su curso, sí ¿cómo se llamaba? Garret, creía que era.

-Creí que no ibas a venir –comentó bajando la cabeza sonrojado.

-Yo… -se quedó pensando lo que tenía que decir, sabía que era, simplemente tenía que encontrar la forma de que las palabras fluyeran- Sólo he venido para –de pronto este alzó la cabeza mirándola directamente a los ojos, eran tan iguales que no supo continuar– para…

-No tienes que decir nada, te he citado yo –se rascó la mejilla nervioso-. Bueno, yo sé que por ahora tú no sales con nadie, es más quería esperar hasta San Valentín –se rió-, pero seguro que para entonces estarás muy solicitada –hizo una pausa-. Quería saber si… bueno, si querrías salir conmigo.

Aquello dejó a Rose parcialmente sin habla ¿le estaba pidiendo qué? No, ella no quería salir con él. Apenas le conocía, ni siquiera recordaba su apellido ¿cómo iba a salir con un completo desconocido? Obviamente tenía que negarse, pero aquellos malditos ojos no dejaban de perseguirla como un gato a un ratón atrapado en un laberinto.

-Eh… -era el único sonido que le salía, no podía mirarle a los ojos, eso estaba claro, así que prefirió desviarlos hacia las ventanas-. Sólo he venido para devolvértelo –tragó saliva adelantando la caja con el collar- no puedo aceptarlo. No es que no me gustes –puntualizó- simplemente no te conozco y además… -¿lo iba a decir? ¿Se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta? – A mí ya hay alguien… -no pudo terminar la frase, se mordió fuertemente el labio, no podía decirlo, no en voz alta, aquello debía permanecer en su cabeza, enterrado profundamente.

-¿Ya hay alguien? –Aquello pareció confundirle e hizo que perdiera todo el nerviosismo que había tenido- ¿Y ese alguien tiene nombre? –Alzó una ceja desconfiado- Sinceramente, no es que te haya visto tener contactos con más gente de lo normal para que te guste alguien –dijo más para él que para la pelirroja.

-¿Me vigilas? –Eso la sorprendió, ¿es que era una especie de acosador?- ¿Cómo que con más gente de lo normal? –no le estaba gustando nada el camino que estaba tomando aquella conversación.

-No te vigilo –negó- simplemente te observo, vamos a al mismo curso –aclaró-. Desde más o menos finales del año pasado me he fijado en ti –sonrió intentando ser encantador-; eres inteligente, simpática, lista, prefecta, posees las mejores calificaciones de nuestro curso, cumples las normas y ayudas a tus primos siempre que puedes –enumeró-. Tus amigos aparte de ellos son ese Malfoy –recordó- no es que tengas muchas amistades más –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Me estas llamando antisocial? –Notaba perfectamente un pequeño tic en su frente, eso se le estaba yendo de las manos-. Mejor toma la cadena, tengo _'amigos'_ que acaban de llegar y estoy deseando verlos –acentuó la palabra 'amigo' entregándole la caja para darse la vuelta rápidamente, pero el chico le impidió que siguiera agarrándole la muñeca fuertemente-. Tengo prisa –casi rugió en su cara lanzándole una mirada feroz.

-Menos humos, Weasley –pronunció cambiando completamente el tono que había utilizado anteriormente-. No soy de las personas que aceptan un no por respuesta, y menos si esa persona acepta venir a la cita –ella simplemente puso una mueca irónica ladeando la cabeza.

-Te lo tienes muy creído, Gamp –acordándose de su apellido, a eso podía jugar dos. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, esta vez no veía ni una pizca de su amigo en ellos, solo un profundo pozo gris-. Si te he dicho no es que no –puntuó-. Y si ese alguien que dices que no existe tiene nombre es algo que me incumbe sólo a mí -¿Dónde estaba su varita cuando la necesitaba?- Así que suéltame, ahora –dijo con tono amenazante.

-No tan rápido –apretó un poco más la muñeca de la chica consiguiendo lastimarle-. No me das miedo, Weasley. Eres inofensiva -¡lo que faltaba! Nunca aceptaría maldiciones de alumnos en medio del pasillo escolar, pero ese muchacho se lo estaba ganando a pulso. Nadie la infravaloraba- así que mejor esperas un poco y… -¡harta! ¡Aquello la estaba hartando!

-¡Mira me importa una mierda lo que…! –sus palabras fueron repentinamente acalladas por un beso.

La pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos incapaz de creer lo que le estaba pasando ¡aquel cretino Don Nadie la estaba besando! Intentó soltarse de él impulsándose para atrás pero este la había cogido por las muñecas obligándola a permanecer pegado a él. Mantenía la boca completamente cerrada mientras con los ojos miraba al chico que intentaba, en vano, introducir su lengua en su boca. Aquello hizo que su rostro se tornase rojo, pero no sabía si era por la vergüenza de haber sido vencida físicamente o de la ira que estaba bullendo en su interior, optaba por la segunda opción. Entonces, sólo entonces, escuchó una voz que la sacó del recordatorio de la infinidad de maldiciones hirientes pero seguras que había en el mundo mágico. Una voz débil que preguntaba dubitativamente su nombre.

-¿Rose? –Fue lo que se oyó en el pasillo, produciendo bastante eco y haciendo que el Hufflepuff la soltara al darse cuenta que no estaban solos.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al darse la vuelta para comprobar que efectivamente sus oídos no le estaban gastando una mala pasada, detrás de ellos y con el uniforme de Ravenclaw ya puesto se encontraba él. No sabía que decir o cómo actuar, sentía aún el enfado por aquel beso que le habían arrebatado sin su consentimiento, pero la mirada gris de Scorpius parecía perforarla de alguna manera, esos ojos grises sí que los conocía muy bien, ahora mismo lucía apagados, casi como si estuvieran tristes. No pudo ni siquiera acercarse a él ya que nada más conectar sus miradas este bajó la cabeza y giró la esquina volviendo sobre sus pasos. Sentía que sus músculos estaban petrificados, no sabía que era aquella mirada pero no le había gustado nada, sentía un cúmulo inmenso de sensaciones diferentes, la ira, los nervios y una horrible sensación de vacío en el estómago.

-Ni siquiera aquí se puede tener algo de intimidad –bufó el Hufflepuff.

Al volver a hablar recordó que existía. Se llevó la mano a su uniforme sacando la varita apuntándole directamente al pecho, su cara estaba completamente roja, sus cabellos alborotados, su respiración irregular y sus ojos azules parecían dos profundos mares agitados por una terrible tempestad.

-Escúchame ahora, y hazlo bien porque no pienso repetírtelo nunca ¿entiendes? –pronunció en un tono bajo y amenazador haciendo que al muchacho se le pusieran los pelos de punta- ¡Jamás! Y recuérdalo ¡Jamás me vuelvas a tocas ni hacer algo parecido! ¡Porque te juro que si lo haces por muy amable o simpática que pueda parecer también soy una Weasley! –Entrecerró ojos- Y a los Weasley nos gustan mucho las bromas… puede que algún día me vaya la mano con una broma y… -inclinó la varita apuntando a la parte baja del abdomen- algo muy preciado acabe desapareciendo –sonrió inocentemente- ¿Ha quedado claro? –el Hufflepuff asintió algo atemorizado.

Sin decir nada más salió corriendo rápidamente por donde se había ido Scorpius, pero no había rastro de él por los pasillos contiguos a esa zona del castillo. Maldijo en voz baja saliendo corriendo hasta el final de la galería, sabía que cuando él quería desaparecer lo hacía muy bien, se conocía bien Hogwarts por culpa del mapa del Merodeador. Necesitaba ayuda para encontrarlo, sino no lo vería hasta el día siguiente, pero tenía que verlo y explicarle aquella extraña situación que había vivido. Quizás Albus sabría donde estaban, para algo era su mejor amigo. Corrió dirigiéndose a la sala común de Gryffindor, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, nada más entrar puso ver a su primo tumbado en el sofá con una revista de Quiddicth apoyada en el pecho, mientras que Lily y Hugo jugaban al Snap explosivo. Al ver llegar a Rose a la sala el joven Potter torció un poco el gesto y abrió la boca para decir algo pero la pelirroja fue más rápida que él.

-¿Has visto a Scorpius? –dijo intentando respirar regularmente observando algo ahogada el rostro de confusión de su primo.

-¿A Scorpius? No, para nada. Como no lo haya visto Lily que acaba de llegar –se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a hablar nuevamente -. Por cierto, devuélveme el… -no pudo terminar la frase ya que Rose pasó delante suya sin echarle cuenta para hablar con la pequeña Potter.

-¿Tú le has visto? –la chica que estaba muy concentrada en su juego asintió- ¿Dónde? –preguntó esperanzada.

-En la entrada nada más llegar –recordó- me preguntó si sabía dónde estabas –la miró de reojo-. Le dije que no y luego me vine a la torre –ella sonrió mirando la partida-. Vas a perder –canturreó con burla sacándole la lengua a Hugo.

-Juguemos al ajedrez, a ver quién pierde –la retó este.

-¡No me ignores! –bramó Albus lanzándole un cojín a Rose- ¡Ya ha pasado Navidad! ¡Devuélveme el mapa! –poniéndose casi de pie en el sofá frunciendo el ceño.

-El mapa… -recordó y una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro- ¡Gracias, Al!

Sin más que decir empezó a subir las escaleras hasta el dormitorio de las chicas escuchando las quejas de su primo provenientes de la sala común. Su dormitorio era igual que el de los chicos, pero por el contrario que estos no tenía poster de Quiddicth, sino de bandas de músicas, no olía a sudor, sino a perfume y las paredes estaban decoradas con tonos pastel. Abrió su baúl sacando un ajado pergamino de color amarillento, con las puntas dobladas que parecía inservible. La chica sacó su varita susurrando suavemente: "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas". Tras decirlo, empezaron a aparecer letras que comenzaron a formar nombres de alumnos que pululaban por Hogwarts. Desdobló el mapa buscando por cualquier rincón el nombre de Scorpius Malfoy, no estaba ni en los terrenos, ni en las cocinas, ni en su sala común, ni en la biblioteca… ¿Dónde diablos se habría metido? Se fijó en los pasillos pero en ninguno de ellos estaba el nombre de su amigo, siguió mirando y minutos más tardes lo encontró, un punto solitario oculto en la torre más alta de la escuela.

-La torre de Astronomía –parpadeó volviendo a doblar el mapa deshaciendo el hechizo antes de guardárselo en el uniforme.

Desde su cuarto aún se podían oír los berrinches de Albus, pero estos fueron ignorados cuando una maraña pelirroja atravesó rápidamente la sala común de camino a la torre. Tenía que explicarle a Scorpius que era lo que verdaderamente había pasado, que lo que había visto no era más que un tremendo malentendido, sólo de pensarlo le daban ganas de golpear a aquel Hufflepuff. Se llevó la mano al pecho, el corazón le latía a toda velocidad, no sabía si era por las carreras que se había metido o por los nervios, inspiró intentando tranquilizarse. Scorpius no podía creer verdaderamente que estuviera con ese chico, no debía.

El Ravenclaw siempre la había aconsejado, la entendía, incluso más que Albus que desde quinto se había vuelto casi tan cabezota como James, era buena persona y solía utilizar la irónica siempre que podía. A veces se comportaba de forma extraña, casi misteriosa, cuando le pillaba mirándola después de estar en la Biblioteca, sabía cuando se podía hablar o cuando no, era especial, por eso le gustaba estar con él. Subió a la carrera por las escaleras de la torre de Astronomía, topándose sin querer con la Dama Gris que parecía igual de triste que siempre. Con la respiración aún agitada llegó a la puerta que se encontraba entreabierta, movió un poco esta fijándose en su interior, ahí se encontraba Scorpius, que mantenía la mirada fija en algún punto en el techo de la sala, estaba sentado en los cojines que utilizaban cuando daban clases por las noches.

-Scorpius –dijo la pelirroja intentando llamar la atención del rubio, que desvió la mirada provocando que sus ojos conectasen.

-Rose –pronunció dibujando una sonrisa cansada en su rostro-. Hola –se puso en pie, su tono era triste, lo notaba.

-Verás, yo… -las palabras no le salían, tragó saliva- quería explicarte lo que ocurrió en el pasillo –apretó fuertemente las manos contra el uniforme-. La verdad es que… -no pudo continuar porque la voz de él se adelantó.

-No tienes por qué darme explicaciones, Rose –pronunció lentamente-. No te las estoy pidiendo –ante eso ella se sonrojó un poco, pero entonces recordó unas palabras que la hicieron fruncir el ceño.

-No es que 'tenga' que darte explicaciones, Malfoy –enfatizó su apellido-. Es que 'necesito' dártelas –al parecer se había sorprendido bastante por ese cambio de tono- ¿Puedo continuar? –el chico asintió lentamente, eran las palabras que él le había dicho una vez, no podía negarse a escuchar algo que él mismo le había reprendido anteriormente- Verás, ese Hufflepuff me regaló una cadena por Navidad dejándome una nota para quedar hoy. Fui para devolverse la cadena y ya está, pero empezó a hablar sobre mí, mis costumbres, a quien conocía –enumeró-. Y… me pidió salir –hizo una pausa- yo me negué, ya que no me gusta –un poco de vaho blanco salió de su boca por culpa del frío-. Entonces quise irme, no me dejó –tragó en seco-. Cuando iba a mandarle a la mierda, me beso ¡Y me molestó muchísimo! –Terminó- Supongo que… has malentendido la situación creyendo lo que no es… por eso te has molestado –era la única razón lógica para que se hubiera ido así- por eso… -intentó seguir pero Scorpius la interrumpió.

-La verdad –se sacudió un poco la túnica-, es que no me ha molestado que ese imbécil Hufflepuff te haya besado –negó con la cabeza.

¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir? ¿Qué no le importaba? El alma se le vino a los pies y contrajo sus puños sintiendo la ira bullir en su interior, además se lo estaba diciendo con aquel tono de indiferencia que solía utilizar cuando consideraba algo normal. Se sintió una estúpida por pensar que a Scorpius le llegaría importar verdaderamente que se hubiera besado con un chico.

-Sin embargo… –era un maldito insensible, estaba dispuesta a gritarle que lo entendía, que no importaba, que sólo había ido a aclarar el malentendido –le envidio.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó confusa- ¿Le envidias? –Arrugó entonces el rostro provocando que las pecas de su rostro se multiplicase simplemente por ese gesto- ¿De qué diablos hablas?

-Yo nunca he creído en los primeros momentos –dijo primeros pasos, las primeras palabras –hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano-, esas cosas a mi no me importan ¿sabes? O bueno, nunca me habían importado –puntualizó y la miró-, no creo en los cuentos de hadas –se encogió de hombros-. Pero creo que tú has dado la vuelta a mi concepto de los primeros momentos –pronunció con una sonrisa irónica.

-Sigo sin entender de qué hablas –parpadeó- ¿Primeros momentos? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con eso? –no entendía lo que Scorpius quería decirle.

-Hace unos meses, sino recuerdo mal, me dijiste que no encontraría el amor ni en una sopa de letras –se rió un poco-. Pero la verdad es que buscando no soy tan malo, soy el buscador de Ravenclaw por algo –en ese instante a Rose le pareció el ego del rubio no podía ser más grande-. Y para encontrar el amor como tú dices, sólo tengo que hacer una cosa –la miró directamente a los ojos-, verte cada día –su rostro estaba algo rojo y pudo notar algo de timidez impropia en él-. Por eso digo que tú has cambiado mi concepto de los primeros momentos.

La boca de Rose se abrió ligeramente sintiendo que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se acumulaba en su rostro. Sus ojos azules miraban a Scorpius como si fuera un desconocido, su corazón iba rápidamente y el vacío de su estómago aumentó, su piel estaba ardiendo. No sabía que decir, ni cómo actuar ¿Se estaba declarando? ¿Así sin más? No podía creerlo, conocía al Ravenclaw, a él jamás le habían interesado las pelirrojas, sin embargo las morenas con ojos claros sí. Como la pesada de Algie con quien había salido Scorpius en quinto, nunca la había soportado eso no era algo desconocido, pero… ¿ella? Era imposible. Se llevó inconscientemente la mano a la boca, no le salían las palabras.

-Pero he estado meditando –desvió un poco la mirada-, por eso no me importa que el imbécil de Hufflepuff te haya besado. Aunque no te niego que estoy algo… -pareció pensar la palabra- celoso –pronunció dando un paso hacia ella-. Yo soy un Ravenclaw, no puedo evitar comerme demasiado la cabeza, como Al suele decir. Proceso los pros y los contras antes de actuar, y en este caso –la señaló a ella-, aunque los pros fueran mayor que los contras no pensaba actuar, aprecio nuestra amistad demasiado –dijo en voz baja negando con la cabeza-. Pero los Hufflepuff además de imbéciles, son como los Gryffindor, impulsivos –al parecer eso le disgustaba un poco-. Por eso he estado meditando sobre los primeros momentos, y he llegado a la conclusión de que si yo pudiera elegir… Siempre querría ser el último –miró fijamente a los ojos de la pelirroja que bajó la cabeza, escondiendo su rostro entre su espeso cabello rizado.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir con… -las palabras sonaban débiles en sus labios y entrecortadas- eso?

-Ser el primero no siempre quiere decir que seas el único –aclaró-. Después puede venir un segundo, tercero o cuarto. Por eso me gustaría ser el último –dio un pequeño paso hasta ella-, al menos en este caso, si eres el último serás el ganador.

Entonces ella sintió lo que hacía bastante tiempo Scorpius no hacía, la estaba abrazando, sintió su corazón bombear sangre rápidamente y un cúmulo de emociones provocaban que sus ojos empezasen a picar, sintiendo como de un momento a otro iba a ponerse a llorar.

-Por eso –murmuró cerca de su oreja- quiero que me dejes ser el último, sólo eso…

Sus labios temblaron, notaba la respiración del rubio en su hombro, podía ver los cabellos rubios de él a su derecha y aunque tuviera la cabeza escondida pudo notar aquel leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. Extendió los brazos que habían permanecido laxos a ambos lados de su cuerpo para colocarlos detrás de su ancha espalda. Enterró el rostro en el hombro del Ravenclaw cerrando los ojos fuertemente sin poder conseguir retener todas las lágrimas que peleaban por salir. Se empezó a reír, sin otro motivo que la felicidad, era imposible, era ridículo, pero ahí se encontraba sollozando como una niña pequeña por algo tan insignificante como ser correspondida después de tanto tiempo.

-Si-siempre –tartamudeó sin control-. Siempre serás el-el úl-último, para mí –se sorbió la nariz notando que la fuerza del abrazo de Scorpius se incrementaba.

Porque el amor no tenía por qué ser primerizo y único, sólo bastaba con ser el último para que fuera para siempre.

_**Continuará…**_

_****_**Al final no pude resistirme a retocarlo un poco. La prosa que tenía hace años ha mejorado bastante ahora, el capítulo se ha alargado un poco de lo que tenía planeado pero no he cambiado ni la secuencia ni los diálogos, ya me costó bastante escribirlo en su época así que cambiarlos sería cambiar enteramente la esencia de esta historia. Sé que muchos me diréis ¿y el beso? ¿acaba aquí? Pues sí, el Rose Scorpius que tenía planeado acaba aquí, ya lo siguiente es dejar volar la imaginación. Pensé en otro capítulo llamado Recíproco que iba a ser el cierre verdadero final de la historia, pero nunca llegué a acabarlo. Así que lo siento si algunas de vosotras se ha sentido decepcionada, pero me gusta mucho este capítulo y que tiene le mensaje que le quise imbuir. De todas formas queda un último capítulo de Teddy-Victoire ¿qué habrá pasado después de aquel bonito beso? Ya lo veremos. **


	49. Explicaciones

**Explicaciones**

No podía creer que Teddy verdaderamente la hubiera besado, aquello desde un principio era improbable. Pero recordaba vagamente después de ello haber ido con él hacia la torre sin dirigirse la palabra, como si no hiciera falta explicar lo ocurrido. ¿Debía tomarlo como una confesión? ¿Existía la posibilidad de que a Teddy le gustase? ¿Qué no la viera únicamente como una hermana? Pero aquello resultaba contradictorio. Él mismo se lo había dicho ese verano, ella era lo más parecido que tenía a una hermana, ¿la había mentido?

-_No…_ -pensó- _Teddy no me mentiría, ¿cierto?_ –aquella pregunta la angustiaba.

¿Acaso el beso no significaba nada? Eso sí que no podía creerlo de él. Pero habían pasado cinco días desde su beso, y durante todo ese tiempo el Gryffindor no había hecho más que evitarla; iba a las cocinas a comer en lugar de al Comedor, se pasaba la mayor parte de tiempo en los terrenos en vez de en la Sala Común, cuando lo buscaba con la mirada este se la rehuía empezando una conversación con cualquier compañero cercano ¿qué diablos pretendía conseguir con eso? ¿Quería hacerle entender que había sido un error? No sabía que pensar, además no tenía a nadie a quien pedir consejo, excepto aquel excéntrico consejero que sabía más del corazón de muchas personas que la chica más cotilla de Hogwarts.

-Entre vosotros ha pasado algo –llevaba repitiéndolo incansablemente una y otra vez-. Teddy lleva cinco días que parece que haya visto a Morgana y tú todo ese tiempo has estado depresiva –ella abrió mucho los ojos ante aquella afirmación.

-Yo no estoy depresiva –se defendió.

-Sólo no comes, te distraes fácilmente, andas con la mirada perdida. Claro, la depresiva es mi tía abuela Isi, que en paz descanse –ironizó-. Y por eso Teddy te ha estado evitando, ya que tu aura exterior espanta a los Metamorfamagos –ante esa clarísima broma no supo si reír o callarse-. Por favor, os conozco y Teddy jamás te evitaría –la miró fijamente- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Se mordió el labio, no sabía si contarle la verdad o no. Podía confiar en él, eso lo sabía pero aquello era muy personal. Bajó la cabeza para seguir mirando al libro que tenía enfrente suya, como distraída por el estudio.

-En serio Cris, no nos pasa nada –dijo-. Teddy siempre anda raro, lo sabes y este año tiene sus EXTASIS, seguro que anda ocupado –vio como el Gryffindor fruncía el ceño- Y yo… bueno, he recibido una mala nota en Historia de la Magia, no es que me importe que Binns me suspenda, pero me hubiera gustado aprobarla… -no pudo continuar porque un largo y poderoso bufido salió de los labios de Cris.

-Esa es la mayor trola que te has inventado –le dio un suave tirón de pelo-. Teddy le echa menos cuenta a los EXTASIS que yo, y mira donde estoy. Y tú no puedes sacar en la vida una mala nota en Historia de la Magia ya que te ayudo yo. Y creo que soy la única persona a la que Binns en su eterna muerte ha felicitado por mi atención en la clase, que de las cuatro casas sólo estamos dos despiertos –le soltó el pelo-. Así que no me mientas, soy vuestro amigo y sé que pescar a Teddy es mucho más difícil que pescarte a tú, no soy idiota –ante eso ella solo pudo mostrar una mueca triste.

-No creo que seas un idiota… -musitó- Es que Teddy… me… -bajó la cabeza- Él me… besó –su rostro se había puesto completamente rojo, y los ojos de su amigo estaban muy abiertos ante esa revelación.

-¿Qué te besó? ¿En la boca? –ella asintió- ¿Y ahora te ignora? –Volvió a asentir sintiendo un escozor en el pecho- ¿Pero como cojones se ha vuelto así de gilipollas? –Preguntó indignado- ¡Pero si le gustas! ¿Por qué te ignora? –Cris estaba bastante enfadado, pero lo que dijo hizo que la cara suya fuera un poema.

-¿Le… le gusto? –Parpadeó- Creo que estás equivocado, a él no le gusto… -ladeó la cabeza- Sólo me ve como una hermana, ya lo sabes –suspiró-. A lo mejor… se arrepiente de haberme besado –se mordió el labio- y por eso… -cerró fuertemente los ojos-. No sé qué hacer – admitió.

-Yo te diré lo que hacer -se acercó a ella-. Vas a buscar a Teddy, vas a empotrarlo contra la pared y vas a maldecirle de mi parte, yo ahora tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch –se excusó-. En serio ¡no lo entiendo! –Bufó- Pero hay algo que sé en esta vida que no viene ni en los libros ni en las guías de Quiddicth –miró a Victoire-. Y es que tú eres una de las personas más valientes y sentimentales que conozco, eres muy orgullosa además de una Gryffindor. Si te gusta Teddy, díselo. Si te está ignorando, pregúntale el porqué. No seas de las miles de cientos de chicas que se callan la boca –aquella palabras tenían sentido, sin embargo un miedo inquietante creía en su interior-. En la vida hay que correr riesgos, aunque duelan –explicó-. Y si no tienes el valor necesario ¡enfádate! ¡Grítale! –Abrió ligeramente la boca para hablar pero él continuó- Uno no puede callarse todo, Vicky. Y tú te mereces sonreír –le dio un suave golpe en el hombro- No es hora de ser cobarde ¡saca tu leona interior!

-Pe-pero… –tartamudeó- Si a él no le gusto le perderé –miró fijamente a Cris- ¡No quiero perderle! ¡No puedo perderle! –Bramó- Sé que suena cobarde pero…. Yo no quiero estar sin él, no lo soportaría –bajó la cabeza derrotada.

-En serio, Vicky… Eres muy sentimental, pero ¿no preferirías estar siempre con él siendo su novia antes que perder la oportunidad? –Preguntó- El tiempo pasa muy rápido, y los hombres no son siempre los que tienen que dar el primer paso –le pasó la mano por el cabello-. Tienes que madurar, porque sino perderás a Teddy. A lo mejor él ya se ha resignado a perderte, a dejarte –sonrió tristemente-. Pero sé que en el fondo tampoco quiere hacerlo, ya te lo dije, duermo con él, se puede aprender mucho de una persona sólo por ver la cara que pone al ver una persona –cerró los ojos-. Ahora ve, Teddy debe estar dirigiéndose a las cocinas.

-Pe-pero… -su voz sonaba torpe y temblorosa, se fijó en Cris, tenía una sonrisa cargada de confianza. Por primera vez desde que Teddy la besó se sintió segura de sí misma- Gracias –musitó antes de salir corriendo.

Tenía que ser valiente, como cualquier Gryffindor, y no tener miedo al resultado. Su tío Ron siempre le decía que lo importante no es el resultado, sino el partido, aunque los Chudley Cannon nunca ganasen siempre iban a dar juego. Además su madre le decía que no tenía que ser débil ante nadie, ni siquiera ante la persona amada, lo primero que se va al creer perderlo todo es el miedo, y ella se juró a sí misma no tener miedo ante lo que sucediera en un futuro, pero lo quebrantó cuando supo que le gustaba Teddy. Su fortaleza se rompió cuando la acorralaron en el baño, no obstante, aunque le hubieran dicho que aquello no había sado malo, que el tener miedo era algo natural, su orgullo había quedado demasiado herido en ese momento para enfrentarse a eso. Bajó corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar al piso que estaba debajo del Gran Comedor, su pelo estaba revuelto por la carrera, su rostro completamente rojo, y en su mente sólo resonaban una y otra vez las palabras de Cris, sino tenía suficiente valor para enfrentarse a él ¡tenía que enfadarse! ¡Enfadarse de verdad, porque la ignorase, convertir todo ese temor en rabia! Al girar la esquina pudo ver a la lejanía una melena de color turquesa, se detuvo cerrando los puños, la tarea que antes le había parecido una odisea ahora parecía tremendamente sencilla. Sintió como subía su voz por su garganta y casi sin pensarlo un grito de ira salió de su boca nombrando al chico.

-¡Ted Remus Lupin! –bramó con toda sus fuerzas haciendo que su voz resonara por el pasillo captando inmediatamente la atención de su objetivo. Teddy se la quedó mirando anonadado unos segundos antes de voltear la cabeza para no mirarla- ¡Deja de ignorarme! –aquello sólo había hecho que se enfadase más. Se acercó a él dando grandes zancadas- ¡He dicho que dejes de ignorarme!

-No te ignoro –fue lo único que pronunció sin darse la vuelta, lo que provocó una sonrisa irónica en el rostro de Victoire.

-Y yo soy estúpida y me lo creo –sentenció-, vamos por favor, Teddy, que nos conocemos. –Era un tono hosco, que jamás había utilizado en contra de ningún chico, únicamente con las chicas que solían meterse con ella-. Llevas evitándome desde ese día, ¿qué pasa? ¿Tan mal beso? –inquirió en tono hiriente- Porque si es así, te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me besó, así que o lo aclaramos o te paralizo hasta que me digas por qué te comportas así –anunció con voz autoritaria.

-No te evito… -pronunció en tono débil- Y no es por ti –ladeó el rostro para verla de perfil.

-Claro –alargó la 'a' excesivamente dando a entender que no le creía-. Es que ahora tienes cierta alergia hacia las rubias, porque te provocan sarpullido –bufó-. No me fastidies Teddy y dime qué narices te pasa, porque se ve que si me callo me ignorarás todo el curso como hiciste en tercero ¡y no estoy dispuesta a volver a pasar por eso! ¿Me entiendes? –le dio un tirón fuerte del brazo provocando que tuviera que girarse- ¡Y no me mires con esa cara que ambos sabemos que no te pega! ¿Por qué diablos me ignoras? –volvió a insistir, esta vez casi chillando.

En vez de contestar a su reclamo notó como Teddy la cogía del antebrazo y la arrastraba a una de las muchas aulas vacías que existían en Hogwarts, ¿qué quería? ¿Encerrarla? Sus cejas se alzaron ampliamente e hizo fuerza para soltarse del agarre del Gryffindor nada más entrar.

-¡Pero qué mierda haces!

-Baja la voz –hizo un gesto de silencio- ¿No querrás que nadie nos interrumpa, cierto? –iba a discutirle pero optó por callarse cerrando los brazos indignada.

-Vale, 'Don Perfecto' –pronunció irónicamente-. ¿Se puede saber, si usted me hace el favor de contestar, porque me está ignorando? –arrastró las palabras haciendo que Teddy pusiera un rostro extraño.

-Porque te besé –fue lo único que dijo, haciendo que ella se enfadara más.

-¡Eso yo también lo sé! ¡Estaba ahí! –el Gryffindor permaneció en silencio- Bueno, ¿qué tiene que ver eso?

-Todo. –No entendía nada de lo que quería decirle, ya sabía que era por el beso ¿la creía tan estúpida como para no darse cuenta de eso? –Me aproveché de ti –eso hizo que abriese ligeramente la boca sin entender nada.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó- Tú no te aprovechaste de mí –negó golpeando ligeramente el suelo con el pie-. Si con esto intentas excusarte de ignorarme vas claro –aseguró.

-¡Sí me aproveché de ti! –Esta vez su voz sonaba nerviosa- Tú estabas mal y… yo me aproveché para besarte… No estuvo bien –un sonrojo apareció por sus mejillas-, a ti te gusta Will y eso… -ante esa revelación la rubia no pudo más que sorprenderse.

-¿De dónde has sacado tú eso? –Si había algo que siempre había sabido era que Teddy era un completo despistado, que se hubiera dado cuenta por sí sólo de que Will le había gustado y no se diera cuenta de que ahora quien le gustaba era él era sumamente ridículo.

-Me lo dijo Cris hará un año y medio más o menos… Creí que era mentira, pero recordé como te comportas frente a él, así que tuve que darle la razón –levantó su brazo para tocarse su pelo que ahora estaba naranja-. Aunque Will esté con Rachel no es excusa para que yo haga eso… Eres aún muy pequeña y… -sin esperarlo, Victoire le dio una fuerte patada en las espinilla, provocando que Teddy soltase un pequeño alarido y la mirase confuso- ¡Eso a que viene!

-¡Tú eres imbécil! –le golpeó fuertemente en el pecho mientras él intentaba escudarse- ¿¡Que me gusta Will!? ¡Hace años que me dejó de gustar, idiota! ¡No soy pequeña, sólo tengo un año menos que tú! ¡No tienes derecho a decir que soy pequeña! –chilló. Como pudo Teddy logró sostenerle las muñecas parando el ataque- ¡Idiota más que idiota! –volvió a gritar levantando la cabeza, donde sus ojos titilantes de furia e ira dejaban salir que ni ella misma sabía de dónde venían- ¡Como puedes ser que supieras que me gustaba Will y no que me gustas tú, imbécil! ¡Dónde narices Merlín te puso los ojos, porque en la cara no fue! ¡No sabes nada acerca de los sentimientos ajenos y eres un despistado nato! ¡Me sorprende que me haya enamorado de un imbécil tan grande que no sabría dónde está su cabeza sino la tuviera pegada al cuello! –forcejeó intentando soltarse, apretó fuertemente los dientes haciéndolos rechinar- ¡Suéltame! ¡Te mereces que te maldiga durante toda la vida por lo despistado que eres!

Entonces Teddy volvió a hacer algo que la sorprendió, tiró de sus brazos acercándola a su pecho envolviéndola en un abrazo forzoso, ya que lo que Victoire pretendía era librarse de él, pero tenía más fuerza que él, así que después de unos minutos desistió de luchar. Las lágrimas aún continuaban cayendo por sus mejillas hasta morir en su boca, entonces en un instante fue consciente de lo que le había dicho. Se lo había confesado, que estaba enamorada de él. Quiso hacer el intento de taparse la boca, pero le resultó imposible. Notó un profundo vacío en la boca del estómago, mezcla de alivio y desesperación. Lo había soltado todo en un momento de rabia, no sabía cómo debía reaccionar, únicamente fue consciente del fuerte calor que se había instalado en sus mejillas. El joven Lupin la seguía abrazando para evitar que se moviese, pero no porque quisiera estaba segura de ello, las ganas de llorar permanecían ocultas en sus ojos, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del muchacho, no tenía ningunas ganas de alzar la cabeza nunca más en su vida. Entonces Teddy empezó a hablar, con voz firme pero a la vez rota.

-Soy imbécil… -se dijo a sí mismo-. Prometí que nadie te haría daño, que te protegería –hizo una pausa-. Pero se me olvidó hacerlo de mí mismo –terminó casi en un susurro-. Lo siento –aquello no hizo nada más que avivar el llanto de la chica.

-Idiota… -pronunció entre sollozos.

-Lo sé –reconoció- creo que peco de despistado, Rachel siempre me lo dice –se hizo un breve silencio en la sala, sólo roto por el llanto de Victoire-. Recuerdo que… cuando estaba en quinto te dejé de hablar, porque me había enfadado ¿recuerdas? Cuando hablé con mi padrino en Navidad me aclaró que era lo que me pasaba –suspiró-. Y con el paso del tiempo sólo he podido darle la razón –volvió a suspirar-. Siempre he intentado cuidarte, Vic… de todo lo que he podido, hacerte sonreír, evitar que nadie te hiciese daño. Incluso si sabía que te gustaba Will aún estando con Rachel… Pero aún así sonreías, eres una persona especial para mí –se separó un poco de ella que se puso las manos en los ojos intentando ocultar sus lágrimas-. Te quiero –murmuró suavemente cogiendo un mechón de su cabello mientras que con la otra mano apartaba las suyas, notando un leve temblor en sus labios- Así… -le limpió el rastro de lágrimas de las mejillas- tal y como eres.

Victoire alzó la vista para mirarle a los ojos, como no creyendo si era verdad lo que le decía, pero toda duda quedó dispersa al ver la sonrisa de Teddy, tan radiante y sincera que no podía estar mintiendo. Intentó articular alguna palabra, pero le resultó imposible, la emoción la consumían además de otro reguero de lágrimas que luchaban por volver a salir. Entonces nuevamente ocurrió, pero esta vez todo era distinto, el tiempo pareció detenerse en ese mismo instante en el que los labios de Teddy se posaron sobre los suyos. Otro beso con un toque agridulce fue lo que notó, no supo cómo responder, sólo se quedó quiera mientras él le pasaba los brazos por detrás de la espalda apoyando su frente contra la suya. Cerró ligeramente los ojos concentrada en aquella hermosa sensación, cuando los abrió pudo notar que el cabello de Teddy había cambiado a rosa, pero no importaba. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y sus ojos de ese color dorado que tanto lo caracterizaban.

-Podemos… ¿estar juntos? –preguntó aún con miedo por la reacción.

-Siempre –contestó él sin dudarlo-. Si tú quieres, siempre que podamos lo estaremos –ante esa respuesta sólo pudo sonreír tímidamente antes de volver a sorberse la nariz.

Después de la tormenta siempre venía la calma, o al menos eso decían. En este caso la tormenta había durado demasiado tiempo, años quizás, pero el resultado nunca había sido tan grato.

**Fin**

**Dios mío de mi vida, por fin he acabado este fic. No es de la manera que quería ni mucho menos pero al menos he cerrado el arco que me interesaba que eran las parejas, ya el resto os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación queridas lectoras. Para los que quieren saber que ocurrirá con Rose-Scorpius, eso es otra historia que únicamente podéis inventar. Yo ando liada con un fics de Assassin's Creed que me queda poco para terminarlo, pero no os negaré que tengo una jugosa historia de Rose-Scorpius en marcha desde hace un tiempo, sé como empieza y como acaba, pero me resulta desesperadamente difícil saber que es lo que irá en el medio... por eso no la he subido al , aunque me gustaría conocer vuestras opiniones.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas personas que han esperado y sufrido tanto como yo en la vida de estos personajes que tanto hemos aprendido a querer. Un beso a todas esas 80,000 personas que me han ido visitando a lo largo de estos años, tantos nombres que no tendría espacio para agradeceros todo lo que os agradezco vuestro incondicional apoyo. Nos vemos en otra historia, puede que en unos meses o en unos años, quien sabe. Muchos besos a todos!**


End file.
